Nada es lo que parece
by estefany1432
Summary: Shizuku Ishi es el nuevo sub-editor del famoso mangaka de The Kan, Ijuuin Kyo-sensei. Jamás creyó que su vida daría un vuelco total al toparse con esta persona, mucho menos pensó que su vida se vería involucrada sentimentalmente con él...por otra parte Ijuuin recientemente se ha enamorado del joven Takahashi Misaki.. ¿Qué es lo que les deparará el destino en cuanto al amor?
1. Encuentro predestinado

"El futuro pertenece a los que piden; aquellos que piden lo que quieren una y otra vez" palabras que por lo general son un lema para los optimistas… Sin embargo… ¿Qué tan ciertas son?... El futuro esta anudado al destino… de las acciones de uno depende el curso del otro… "Destino" es ese rumbo que deberá llevar tu vida, las acciones y sucesos predispuestos, una guía a seguir... La corriente que nos arrastra sin misericordia alguna y nos orilla a recorrer el sendero que esta nos indique… Si las personas no pueden luchar contra la fuerza de esa inclemente corriente llamada "Destino"… ¿Entonces porque empeñarnos a nadar en contra de su voluntad?... Si al final de todo, cualquier esfuerzo no será más que un vano y patético intento por desafiar su mandato, sería demasiado osado y temerario… El único resultado obtenido al final sería Una tortuosa decepción que carcomerá lentamente nuestro corazón, drenando así las ganas de seguir adelante, cayendo abruptamente nuestras ilusiones, impactándose en el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, quedando así solamente los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron; Es por eso que me he redimido ante el capricho del destino, dejarme llevar por esa tempestiva corriente y recorrer el camino por la que esta me lleve sin contradecirla… Una vida simple y aburrida; pero libre de toda decepción a la derrota y de arrepentimiento por los sueños jamás cumplidos…Nunca me he visto tentado por la insolencia y osadía de objetar en contra de su mandato… Solo esta es una de las razones por las cuales me muestro indiferente ante cualquier cambio o suceso… Yo simplemente lo aceptare, redimiéndome a mi "Destino"… ¿Podría en mi algún día despertar el temerario deseo de nadar contra la inclemente corriente que nos arrastra a una vida sin sueños y anhelos?... Lo dudo… Nunca los he necesitado… Solo me causan angustia y entorpecen mis firmes pasos en el sendero de la vida…Una existencia ajena a los sueños y anhelos; pero con esto libre de todo dolor y decepción, sustituyéndolo con la fría indiferencia…Esa es la vida…. La vida que elegí vivir.

*******

– Así que te has graduado con honores de la universidad de Tokio, has cumplido con todos los requisitos, y pasado las pruebas necesarias…Ahora dinos ¿Por qué elegiste trabajar precisamente en esta empresa? – Me pregunto uno de los superiores, mirándome atentamente, mientras los demás presentes esperaban expectantes por mi respuesta.

– No tengo un motivo en especial… Solo estoy en busca de empleo… Cualquier empresa me vendría bien. – Musite calmadamente, a la vez que observaba como los presentes intercambiaban miradas, la sala de reuniones se vio inundada por un silencio sepulcral…

– Jajajaja, ¡Pero qué chico más interesante y sincero hemos encontrado! – Rompió el silencio el director general de la empresa – ¡Creo que tienes potencial! – Musito alegre aun embargado por la risa, Todos los presentes lo miraron anonadados para después cambiar su mirada a una de molestia, sin embargo este no se inmuto, manteniendo su semblante burlón.

– Discúlpeme pero… Yo no pienso así… ¿Qué podemos esperar de alguien que ni siquiera tiene interés en la empresa? – Difirió uno de los superiores que se había armado de valor para mostrarse en desacuerdo ante la opinión del director general, los demás solo asentían con la cabeza dándole apoyo a su comentario.

– Si me permite decirlo…Yo nunca he mencionado que mi desempeño como trabajador de esta empresa iba a ser pobre… Carezco de un motivo que me haya motivado a querer trabajar Aquí… Sin embargo no por eso significa que mi desempeño laboral valla a ser mediocre, No tengo un interés en general por dar mis servicios a una empresa en particular… Es por eso que no importa que compañía sea… Mi desempeño laboral no se verá afectado por esto. – Todos los presentes me miraban con cierta molestia… Lo cual me hace pensar que esto se sumara a mi lista de fracasos…Tengo que ir pensando a que lugar iré ahora… Esto ya no es nada nuevo para mí… Siempre era lo mismo a todo lugar que fuera…Contaba con todos los requisitos, buena educación, buenas referencias… Pero todo iba en declive cuando preguntaban el porqué mi decisión de elegir su empresa, misma pregunta, misma respuesta… Un solo resultado… Mi destino de nuevo actuaba y causaba estragos en mi vida, mientras yo lo permitía sin darle mucha importancia… Después de todo…No era como si el hacer algo al respecto lograra cambiar el resultado.

– Estas en lo correcto. – ¿Qué? – Si no tienes anhelos por trabajar en una empresa en particular, el trabajo que desempeñes no tiene porque verse afectado… No es como si fueras a trabajar en contra de tu voluntad después de todo… – Dijo con voz seria pero aun sin borrarse esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro… Da la impresión que se está divirtiendo.

– Isaka-san… Con todo respeto, pero creo que está teniendo un criterio equivocado ante esta situación. – Intervino uno de los presentes.

– Nah… Tengo razón, además de un buen presentimiento con esto… ¿O es que alguien se atreve a desconfiar de mi intuición? – Paso la vista por todos los aludidos, demostrando en su voz confianza, y en su mirada desafío, ninguno profeso palabra alguna después de eso.

– ¿Y eso significa?… ¿Me dará el empleo?... Porque veo que los demás no están del todo de acuerdo con su proceder… – Musite con desdén mientras todos me fulminaban con la mirada por mis "insolentes" palabras… Isaka-san se acomodo aun mas en su asiento, subiendo los pies a la mesa, proyectando una imagen despreocupada.

– Umm…Lo estoy pensando…Primero necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Te parece? –…No se qué pensar de todo esto….

– ¿De qué trata? – Mirándolo fijamente con un tono neutro…Esto no es para nada a lo usual… ¿Es que acaso mi destino tiene pensado jugarme una pesada broma?

– Hablemos hipotéticamente… ¿Qué harías si estuvieras a cargo de un autor y este siempre se rehúsa a entregar sus escritos en los plazos acordados? También debes tomar en cuenta que hablamos de un autor muy reconocido y afamado, por lo que tienes que cuidar de tus palabras… ¿Cómo actuarias para hacerlo cumplir su trabajo? – Mirándome fijamente llevando implícito la curiosidad y el desafío en su mirada.

– Un autor al momento de vender los derechos de sus obras a una editorial, firma un contrato donde están estipulados los plazos de entrega de dichas obras… Al rehusarse a trabajar y entregar su escrito, rompe su contrato violando la ley eso nos dic- –

– ¡Esto no es posible...! ¡¿Estas acaso insinuando que demandemos legalmente a nuestros autores?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?! ¡Y más si estamos hablando de un autor reconocido! ¡¿En que estas pensando?!– Uno de los superiores se levanto abruptamente de su asiento, dedicándome una mirada sumamente molesta.

– Disculpe pero… Es de mala educación el interrumpir a los demás cuando están hablando… Por favor, ¿Podría sentarse y permitir que prosiga? – Lo mire con calma y sin expresión alguna, sin inmutarme el hecho de estarme fulminando con la mirada.

– Aoyama, por favor toma asiento y deja que el joven termine de responder. – Ordeno Isaka-san haciendo que el aludido volviera a tomar asiento a regañadientes. – Ahora si, por favor, continua. –

– Un autor está obligado a cumplir legalmente con los plazos de tiempo estipulados en el contrato, sin embargo no estoy proponiendo que tomemos medidas legales en su contra… Si hablo de esto, es porque tenemos que tener en cuenta que el autor no tiene derecho a negarse a traer sus escritos a tiempo… Pongamos todo en la balanza… ¿Quién perdería mas en un conflicto legal entre una editorial y un autor, habiendo un contrato de por medio firmado por ese mismo autor?... La respuesta es clara… Sin embargo el problema de la empresa es que se olvida de este hecho… Como resultado terminan cediendo ante los caprichos de los autores, permitiendo y enriqueciendo la errada idea de que ellos puedan hacer y deshacer a su voluntad…Al fin y al cabo la empresa no les exige lo suficiente que respeten el contrato y menos si satisfacen a sus deseos, dándoles más tiempo para entregar sus escritos, esperando pacientemente a que el autor quiera cumplir con su responsabilidad… Usted me dice que tome en cuenta que se trata de un afamado autor, para mí no hay distinción entre uno que lo es, y el que no…El darle trato preferencial a los autores famosos no hace más que atrofiar su talento, es por eso que ellos resultan ser los más difíciles y eso es porque los propios trabajadores tienden a ser mas condescendientes con ellos en su trato… A todos los autores se les tiene que tratar por igual sin ninguna clase de trato "Especial"… El autor depende más de la editorial de lo que creen… Por eso mismo si yo fuera parte de su equipo de trabajo me encargaría de hacer valer esta realidad…Porque aunque ellos lo sepan…Lo ignoran a su conveniencia, Ya que saben que nosotros no hacemos nada al respecto… Haría que los autores regresaran a la posición en la que deben de estar: Un autor brindando sus obras a una editorial para que sea publicada y así ambos salir beneficiados por las ganancias fruto de un trato justo y honesto sin imponer sus deseos egoístas por sobre la empresa – El ambiente se vio envuelto por un aura pesada cargada de molestia que emanaban todos los presentes… Es cierto después de todo… Ellos no hacen bien su trabajo… La verdad no peca, pero incomoda.

– ¡Increíble! ¡Jajajajaja ¡– Estallo en risa Isaka-san – Eres la primera persona que dice algo así, No esperaba este tipo de respuesta ¡Jajajaja! – ¿Porque me da la impresión de que en cualquier momento esta persona podría tirarse al suelo por un ataque de risa histérica?

– Lo ve Isaka-san, Este chico definitivamente no servirá para la editorial… Con esa forma tan despreciativa de referirse al desempeño de los demás trabajadores… – ¿Aoyama-San, usted de nuevo? Creo que me he vuelto digno de su repudio… De verdad…Es todo un honor.

– Claro que lo veo Aoyama… Y pienso que este chico se ha dado cuenta en minutos lo que nosotros no en años… – Todos lo miraron con intensas ganas de asesinarlo… Me pregunto si serian capaces… – Me agradas… Tu forma de pensar es algo que no me había tocado ver entre los trabajadores… A decir verdad ahora me siento algo engañado… ¡Esos autores me han estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo! – Soltó un bufido de molestia – ¿Ahora que iba a decir? ¡Ah sí! Aoyama manda a llamar a Kirishima a mi oficina en cuanto regrese… Se me ha ocurrido una idea sumamente brillante. – Sonrió para sí – Y tú… Ah… ¿Cómo te llamabas? – Mientras miraba el folio de mi solicitud – Bien… Puedes darte como nuevo personal de la empresa, Confió plenamente en que cumplirás tu palabra… Espero ansiosamente por verlo, Shizuku-kun – Me dedico una burlona sonrisa – Y Aoyama… No olvides lo que te pedí – Se dirigió serio al aludido, mientras este asentía con molestia tangible. –Bueno, los dejo solos para que hagas buenas relaciones profesionales, Shizuku-kun. – Despidiéndose haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras salía de la sala de juntas…

– Me imagino que ahora estás contento, ¿No es así? Vamos a ver que tanto te dura el gusto. –

– No se ustedes pero yo solo veo el principio del declive de la editorial…–

– No va a durar en la empresa, no hay por qué preocuparse en "Molestias". –

– Espero que disfrutes de tu tiempo en la empresa… Te aseguro que todos te "Ayudaremos" a que te acostumbres… Solo no vayas a resultar otro Empleado "Mediocre" más. –

Cada uno de los superiores salía de la sala no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de su más fino y selectivo odio, junto con unas "cálidas" palabras de ánimo, dignas de las personas tan "Profesionales" que son , mientras yo solo me limitaba a verlos con indiferencia, sin contestar a sus provocaciones, permitiendo que me dejaran solo en la sala… Definitivamente esto era algo que no tenía contemplado que ocurriera… Al parecer mi "Destino" tiene planes muy interesantes para mi… No dejare que esto me tome por sorpresa… Si es lo que se ha decidido, yo lo aceptare sin reclamo alguno… Aun si no se que sucesos se desataran con este imprevisto desenlace, seguiré apacible y calmado ante todo, sin dejar que nada ni nadie pueda entrometerse en el sendero que debo recorrer… Un camino al cual me ha arrastrado de nuevo la inclemente corriente del "Destino".

***********

Han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde esa entrevista de trabajo en Editorial Marukawa, donde después de unos sucesos inesperados termine siendo contratado por la compañía, recibiendo prácticamente al instante una carta donde constataba mi aprobación para ser parte de su equipo de trabajo… Me pregunto si los superiores se mostraron en desacuerdo hasta el final… Dudo que lo hayan aceptado, después de todo hice algo que de seguro ningún otro aspirante a ser empleado se ha atrevido… Señalar sus defectos y errores… De todas formas no tenía la intención de mentir y tratar de complacer a los superiores… Lo más probable es que todos encuentren errada mi forma de proceder… Si alguien quiere conseguir empleo lo más viable es tratar de ganarse la simpatía de todos… Sin embargo siempre termino siendo sincero con lo que decía, sin contemplar las reacciones que desatarían mis palabras, aun así para mi sorpresa…Y la de ellos mismos… Fui contratado… Ahora me encuentro en la editorial, tal y como me indicaba la carta de aprobación de la compañía, justo en el departamento al cual me fue asignado… Al parecer mi gran "Amigo" Aoyama-San resulto ser sub jefe del departamento japun, ahora entiendo mejor sus palabras, además que eso explica el porqué me recibieron con esa aura tan pesada y sus miradas como intensas cuchillas dispuestas a matar… Los únicos que parecieron volverse ajenos a esa situación fue el jefe del departamento Kirishima-san, y uno de mis editores compañeros Kimura-San… De ahí en fuera mi presencia por los demás no es tolerada, ni mucho menos aceptada… Es una lástima… Para ellos… Pues pretendo quedarme en este trabajo tanto como pueda… Ya que…

– Shizuku-Kun. – Se acerco hacia mi Kirishima-san, con un semblante serio. – Se que podría parecer algo apresurado, siendo que es tu primer día y apenas estas aprendiendo el cómo trabaja un editor, pero la situación se ha tornado de este modo… Es por eso que te encomendare tu primera tarea… –

– Dígame, Kirishima-san. – Musite mirándolo fijo, esperando por saber de que se trataría aquella supuesta primer tarea.

– Necesito que vayas a la casa de Ijuuin-Sensei por el manuscrito, Se me ha presentado un contratiempo, que me obliga a salir un momento de la editorial, por lo que estoy indispuesto, y la imprenta nos tiene hasta el cuello…Aunque no creo que tengas algún problema, Después de todo ahora eres el Sub-Editor de Ijuuin-sensei. – Escuche como al termino de pronunciar esas palabras Aoyama-san carraspeaba su garganta en señal de molestia… después de todo, no fue hasta hace unas cuantas horas, que hicieron esta información revelada, Desatándose en todo el departamento quejas de mis colegas, pero sobre todo de Aoyama-San, quien se proclamaba así mismo como el más apto para tomar el lugar del antiguo Sub-Editor… Me imagino que su orgullo se vio fuertemente golpeado al saber que el puesto se lo dieron a un "Novato"… Nuestra amistad cada vez se torna más fuerte…

– Entendido, Iré en cuanto antes y traeré el manuscrito. – Musite sin prestarle mucha atención a las malas vibras que emanaban mis compañeros editores, tomando así la dirección que Kirishima-san me entregaba, y al instante este salir apresurado del departamento… Parece que de verdad Trae prisa…

– Shizuku-Kun… Te daré un consejo. – Estaba a punto de también dejar el departamento para dirigirme a dicha dirección, cuando la voz de Aoyama-san me detuvo.

– Dígame. – Musite con indiferencia viéndolo fijo.

– Umm…Mejor no… Estaba considerando el darte un consejo que te ayudaría mucho con sensei… Pero por alguna razón…Que desconozco… Ya no quiero hacerlo. – Me sonrió burlonamente, pensando que tal vez yo querría contar con su sabio consejo… Creo que desconoce el hecho de que no me interesa…

– Que lastima. – Dije sin darle importancia para después salir del departamento… No importa las veces que me quieran provocar… Ni sus miradas de rechazo, o esa aura de molestia que se apodera de todo el departamento cuando estoy presente, No lograran que me desvié de mi verdadero objetivo…Nunca había esperado que esto se volviera realidad… pero definitivamente no permitiré que nada ni nadie pueda hacerme renunciar…No esta vez… Al parecer mi destino se mostraba a mi favor, ocurriendo cosas fuera de lo normal, y así cambiando el curso de mi monótona vida… Pero esta vez… Puedo tener la seguridad que…Será para bien…

*******

– ¡Estoy exhausto! ¡No puedo creer que esos idiotas de la editorial llamen cada hora por el estúpido manuscrito! ¡Quiero descansar! – Decía mientras colgaba el teléfono para volver hacia mi lugar de trabajo, el cual estaba hecho un desastre total debido a la frecuencia con la que iba y volvía de la biblioteca que poseía en mi departamento para tomar libros como referencia para el manga; esto provocaba que tirase aquellos libros a mi alrededor haciendo casi imposible dar un paso certero en las distintas salas y habitaciones.

Esto es culpa mía…Me dejé llevar otra vez por mi estúpida confianza y olvidé que tenía que tener este trabajo a tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces serán necesarias para que aprenda a controlar mejor mi tiempo?... ¡No tengo idea!... ¡Llevo mucho tiempo en esto y no es posible que aún no sepa cómo demonios organizarme mejor!... ¡Ahhh...Pero esperen! Me senté en frente del tablero de dibujo…Ya sé que fue lo que sucedió esta vez… Sí, definitivamente fue por ese tipo…

– ¡Lo detesto! – Exclamé molesto…Estoy casi seguro que ese escritor y Takahashi-kun tienen una relación especial…Si no fuese así entonces, ¿Por qué noté cierta molestia en sus palabras y la falsedad de su estúpida sonrisa cuando interrumpió el momento en que felicitaba a Takahashi-kun por haber sido aceptado en la empresa?...Definitivamente esos dos son muy cercanos…Debo de hacer algo al respecto, ya que nunca pensé que tendría molestias reales… ¡Pero qué rayos! A decir verdad, lo considero divertido de cierta forma…Seguía divagando en mi mente hasta que escuché sonar el timbre…

– ¡Pero qué molesto! – Exclamé mientras me dirigía hacia el intercomunicador.

– ¡TAN JODIDAMENTE MOLESTO, DÉJALO YA! ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?– Grité por el intercomunicador al imbécil que venía a perturbar mi paz.

–…Esto…Soy Shizuku Ishi, el nuevo empleado del departamento Japun; estoy aquí por el manuscrito – ¿Shizuku…Ishi…? Me pregunté algo confundido…no me lo creo…Ahora al parecer, tengo a un novato tras de mi… ¿Qué otra jodida cosa tiene que pasarme?... ¡Malditos!...Está bien… ¿Quieren el manuscrito?, ¡tendrán el maldito manuscrito!

– Shizuku Ishi-kun… ¿Podrías alzar tu vista unos minutos hacia mi balcón y esperar unos segundos a que salga? –

– ¿…Eh…?...Claro… – Dijo con un tono algo confundido, mientras me dirigí hacia el balcón con el manuscrito en mano, que por suerte había terminado justo a tiempo.

– ¡HEY! ¡Piensa rápido! – Grité, mientras aventaba el manuscrito por el balcón.

Así aprenderán estos editores a no molestarme más de lo necesario. Volteé mi vista hacia abajo un momento y me fijé en como las hojas del manuscrito volaban en el aire, y algunas de ellas se dirigían a un charco de lodo que se había formado debido a las intensas lluvias de los últimos días; de la misma forma noté, como aquel pobre muchacho caía en aquel charco para salvar aquellas hojas de la caída inminente.

– Oops…Le atiné mal…Que torpe… – Musité con desgane e indiferencia, me pregunto, ¿Cómo se sentirá el estar en sus zapatos? Su primer día y ya lo empezó mal…Alguien debería de decirle que todo autor y escritor realiza copias de su trabajo por seguridad, por lo tanto, me hubiese podido pedir que le entregara las copias de las páginas que se arruinaron; en pocas palabras, esto lo convierte en un novato…Si hubiese sabido esto, se hubiera evitado el ensuciarse de esa forma….En fin, no es mi problema…Nadie se muere por haberse mojado un poco, lo superará algún día…Además, se lo merece por tocar el maldito timbre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Me duele la cabeza! – Quejándome mientras cerraba las puertas del balcón. Ya que terminé con el trabajo, merezco un descanso y una buena siesta…De esas en las que no despiertas si no hasta el día siguiente, dirigiéndome hasta mi dormitorio y echándome a dormir tranquilamente.

********

–Uff… Pensé que en esta compañía se le prohibía la entrada a los vagabundos. –

–…–

– Mi consejo te hubiera sido muy útil… "Que lastima" –

–…–

– Shizuku-Kun…Pero… ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto Kimura-San con preocupación en su mirada al observar el desastroso estado en el que se encontraban mis ropas.

–…Ese Mangaka…– Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

– ¿Eh?...Espera... No me digas que… – Su semblante cambio al de la sorpresa– ¿Qué le dijiste a Ijuuin-sensei? – Pregunto mirándome con suplica en sus ojos… No entiendo nada…Ni quiero entender.

– Por lo que veo no ha regresado Kirishima-san… – Lo busque por el departamento sin encontrar rastro de él, tal parece todavía no regresaba de solucionar su problema.

– Aquí estoy pa- ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?! – Exclamo Kirishima-San, mostrando prácticamente la misma expresión de Kimura-San.

– El novato quiso darse un baño, eso fue todo Kirishima-San… Aunque creo que confundió un baño público con los charcos sucios, ¡Jajajaja…! – Bromeo pesadamente uno de los editores de al lado seguido después de unas risas por todos los presentes, los cuales disfrutaban de la situación… Tal vez me vea patético… Pero les aseguro que ustedes lo son más, la diferencia entre ustedes y yo… Es que ustedes ignoran este hecho y aun si lo supieran nunca podrían hacer algo al respecto.

– Shizuku… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu casa, en vez de estar aquí? – Kirishima-San me dedico una mirada de… ¿Lastima? …

– Porque yo le dije que le traería el manuscrito cuanto antes, y no iba a faltar a mi palabra – Mientras le entregaba el manuscrito – No pienso dejar que nada… NI NADIE se interponga en mi camino.

–… – Kirishima-San se quedo unos momentos en silencio, mirándome fijamente… como si estuviera examinándome y buscando algo en mi inescrutable mirada…– Eres muy serio y responsable para tu edad… Demasiado diría yo… –

– ¿Es eso acaso malo? – Musite fríamente.

– No… No lo es… – Mientras los dos manteníamos nuestras miradas fijas en el otro, como un tipo de desafío, Hubo un largo momento en que ninguno profeso palabra…No era un silencio incomodo… Solo fue como si estuviéramos conversando con nuestras miradas… hasta que Kirishima-San rompió el silencio con un largo suspiro lleno de cansancio – ¿Fue Ijuuin-sensei… verdad? –

– Eso no importa… Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, es claro que pueden pasar este tipo de cosas… - Dije indiferente.

– Lo lamento Shizuku… Debí de haberte advertido que podía pasar algo así cuando fueras a la casa de sensei… – Puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de disculpa – Ijuuin-sensei es… "Especial" por lo general es una persona agradable con la que fácilmente se puede mantener una charla amena, y su compañía suele ser muy querida, pero… Hay periodos que por lo general son post-plazo cuando sensei pierde un poco el rumbo… y con eso su humor también se ve afectado, logrando que sea un poco… bueno tu ya lo viste por ti mismo… Fue demasiado irresponsable de mi parte el mandarte ahí sin antes decirte esto… Pero en el momento no me paso por la cabeza… Espero puedas entender a sensei… – Decía Kirishima-san en un modo de justificarlo… Pero no importa lo que diga o las excusas que me dé… Yo ya llegue a una conclusión respecto a el por mi propio juicio… Y estoy seguro nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

–…– Me limite a asentir nada más… Kirishima-san me miro detenidamente, Buscando una pista de lo que mi mente escondía, sin encontrar nada en ella…

– Bueno… Sera mejor que olvidemos este pequeño incidente… Shizuku, es todo por hoy, ya has hecho bastante, como sabes te estaré capacitando junto con Aoyama-San – El aludido solo suspiro – Por un lapso de un mes, cuando pase ese mes serás oficialmente el Sub- Editor de Ijuuin-sensei, ¿No estás feliz? – Musito sonriente…

–…Daré lo mejor de mí en el trabajo, gracias Kirishima-san…Aoyama-san… – Di un vistazo a donde se encontraba y pude notar cómo se estremecía en su asiento al mencionar su nombre con voz tan fría y gélida mirada… Para ser una persona mayor de los 40 y que las palabras de un chico de no más de 20 causen efectos en el debe ser demasiado humillante… Que lastima…

*******

– Shizuku-Kun ¡¿Dónde están esas copias que te pedí?! – Exclamo en tono demandante Aoyama-San… Se suponía que me tendría que estar capacitando para el trabajo de editor, y sin embargo en lugar de eso me trae de su mandadero de arriba para abajo… Creo que no se le ocurre una forma más eficaz de demostrar su aprecio hacia mí…

– Aquí tiene. – Musite con calma dándole las copias que me había pedido.

– ¡¿Pero qué te pasa muchacho?! ¡Estas no son las copias que te pedí! ¡Eran otros documentos! – Exclamo molesto tirando los papeles al piso y causando todo un desastre con ellas… Desahóguese Aoyama-San… Le hará bien.

– Esas son las copias que me pidió, debe de estar confundiéndose. – Musite indiferente mirándolo despreocupado sin inmutarme su mirada llena de enojo que se clavaba con ira en mi persona… Aoyama-San…Morirá pronto si no se calma un poco…

– ¡Por dios! ¡Hasta el empleado de medio tiempo haría mejor trabajo que tú! ¡No solo el simple hecho de sacar copias, sino también el ser editor de Ijuuin-Sensei! – Esperen… ¿Qué fue eso último?

– ¿De qué habla Aoyama-San? – Musite serio encarándolo con mi mirada que demandaba respuestas.

– Oh… ¿Eso si te intereso verdad? Estaba empezando a pensar que eras un tipo de robot que todo le daba igual – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras me miraba divertido, yo solo me quede en silencio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima esperando a que se dignara a responder mi pregunta – Bueno… Para que veas que soy buena persona te lo diré… ¿Conoces al empleado de medio tiempo, Takahashi Misaki? –

–…–

– Tomare eso como un "No". – Se acomodo en su asiento a la vez que lanzaba un largo suspiro – Takahashi Misaki… Es el empleado de medio tiempo que trabaja en la editorial, y que a veces hace encargos para este preciso departamento… Además de eso es "Especial" Para Ijuuin-sensei – ¿Especial?

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

– Bueno, a decir verdad hay muchos rumores que rondan por la editorial sobre ese tema… lo que sí es bien sabido, es que ese chico es el único con la capacidad de sacar de su depresión a sensei… Y como bien sabes cuando él está en esa fase nadie es capaz de sacarlo… Solo "Él"… El Porque de esto nadie lo sabe y es por eso mismo que se han creado muchos rumores alrededor de ese misterio… También Anda corriendo el rumor de que él hace poco fue aceptado como trabajador de tiempo completo en la empresa… ¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y ese muchacho? – Me pregunto curioso – ¿No sabes verdad? – Me sonrió burlón – Es muy sencillo Shizuku-Kun… Ese chico tiene casi la misma edad que tu, Fue aceptado de igual forma que tu… La única diferencia que tiene contigo… Es que ese chico posee la capacidad para ser el editor de Ijuuin-Sensei puesto que con el cómo su editor, sensei nunca caería en la depresión y entregaría sus manuscritos a tiempo… ¿No es eso maravilloso? – Sonrió de oreja a oreja – Pero…Pues ya ves… Tú eres su editor… No él… Me imagino que Isaka-San debe estarse lamentando en este momento por haberte dado el trabajo, siendo que Takahashi-Kun lo hubiera desempeñado mucho mejor que tu…Aunque nunca se sabe… Tal vez te llegue tu carta despido y sea Takahashi-Kun quien te sustituya – Me dedico una altiva sonrisa… Mi "Amigo" Aoyama-San resulto ser una persona un tanto mezquina…

– ¿Cuáles son las copias que quería? –

– Estas. – Me entrego unos papeles – No te tardes. – Me sonrió triunfal… De seguro piensa que sus palabras me afectaron… pero no fue así… Más que eso…Yo diría que me pusieron a pensar… ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese chico, que es capaz de hacer algo tan increíble? … Todavía recuerdo el encuentro que tuvimos "Esa" persona y yo… De verdad que el humor que tiene cuando está en su "fase de depresión" es horrible… pero a mí no me pareció para nada deprimido… más que deprimido era insoportable, arrogante y molesto… Que personalidad más odiosa…Entonces… Ese chico debe de ser en verdad especial para ser capaz de calmar a ese tipo… pero…. ¿Qué es…? … Me gustaría saber cómo es esa persona, para así poder saber qué es lo que tiene el que a mí me falta y así poder desempeñar a la perfección mi trabajo… ¿Qué es lo que Takahashi Misaki tiene que yo no tenga? … Mientras pensaba en esto me dirigía hacia la copiadora cuando el llamado de Kirishima-San logro sacarme de mis cavilaciones…

– Shizuku. – Me acerque hacia donde estaba el y otro joven. – El es el nuevo editor a cargo de Ijuuin-Sensei, Shizuku Ishi – Me presento ante el joven que tenía enfrente… ¿Quién es esta persona? – El es el nuevo empleado, Takahashi-Kun –…El…

– Es la primera vez que nos conocemos, Soy Takahashi. – Se presento mientras se inclinaba.

–…Aah…–…Decepcionante… – El es el chico al que Ijuuin-Sensei ha tomado gusto… – Dije mirándolo fríamente… Estoy algo… Decepcionado…

– El fue recientemente aceptado por los superiores después de haber cumplido todos los requisitos, el ahora es dos años menor que tu – Esto no era lo que esperaba encontrar…

–…Ah… –…Patético… –…Hola… – Musite indiferente mientras le miraba con frio desdén… No es más que un chico común y corriente… Además de que parece ser demasiado ingenuo y despistado… Esperaba algo mejor…

– Hola… – Contesto dedicándome una nerviosa sonrisa… Que chico más insignificante resulto ser el gran Takahashi Misaki… Ahora me siento como un completo estúpido al pensar que esta persona podría tener algo que yo no tenga… Rápidamente uno puede darse cuenta la diferencia abismal que hay entre nosotros dos… El no duraría ni un solo día en el trabajo de editor… Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué es tan especial para Ijuuin-sensei? … No lo entiendo… A simple vista no es más que un chico como cualquier otro, Dudo que tenga algún talento oculto… Entonces… ¿Cual es la capacidad que tiene que logra motivar tanto a ese Mangaka para sacarlo del estado en el que cae con tanta facilidad? … ¡¿Por qué es tan importante para él?! … ¡¿Por qué?! … …No logro entenderlo… Esto es… Molesto… Ese chico… ¡Me molesta!…

– Takahashi-Kun en este momento iba hacia la casa de Ijuuin-Sensei a entregarle unos documentos y regalos… ¿No te molesta, verdad, Shizuku? – Me pregunto Kirishima-San, mientras observe como Takahashi-San esperaba nervioso por mi sorpresa… Esto no está bien… ¿Por qué?... Porque él y no…

– Me da igual – Musite con indiferencia a la vez que me retiraba dejándolos solos… Es cierto… Después de todo no puedo dejar que esto me afecte y me haga perder mi calmada postura… Esa persona no es lo suficientemente importante para causar estragos en mi ser, es un chico insignificante, común y corriente… Solo eso… Sin embargo… No puedo ignorar el hecho de que me molesta el no saber qué es lo que tiene ese chico que es tan especial para esa persona… pero más molesto aun…Es el hecho de que le esté tomando importancia…Esto no es… Lo usual en mi… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo? … ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a mi destino? … Pero lo peor de todo… ¡¿Por qué me está empezando a importar?!... ¡¿Quién diablos eres Takahashi Misaki?!

*********SEMANAS DESPUES*********

– Aoyama-San, Aquí están los documentos que pidió. – Musite con indiferencia mientras le entregaba dichos documentos.

– Bien… Ahora… Tráeme café. –

– ¿Disculpe? –

– ¿Qué no me oíste? Te dije que me trajeras café… Y rápido. – Me chasqueo los dedos.

– Discúlpeme Aoyama-San pero esa tarea no me corresponde, Me contrataron para ser un editor, no para estarle sirviendo café a los demás. – Me cruce de brazos mientras lo miraba desenfadado… Este solo me miro a los ojos con profunda molestia… Sé que nuestra amistad es muy fuerte Aoyama-san… Pero no es bueno querer aprovecharse de sus "Amigos" de esa forma. – Sin embargo yo estaba a punto de ir por uno, Si usted me lo pide de favor, podría traerle también… – Debería aprender de mi Aoyama-San…

–... No… Ya no quiero nada. – Se acomodo en su asiento dándome la espalda… Espero esto no dañe nuestra hermosa amistad… Sin más que decir me dirigí hacia la máquina expendedora de café, si no mal me equivoco ya solo faltan dos escasos días para ser oficialmente el editor de… Esa persona… No sé qué pensar al respecto… Pero si de algo puedo estar seguro es que no dejare que nada se interponga en mi carrera profesional… Nada… Ni nadie…

– ¡Ah…! ¡Shizuku…! ¿Quisieras venir para acá un momento? Tengo que presentarte a alguien – Me llamo Kirishima-San desde el otro lado del área de descanso, quien estaba junto con otro hombre, Al parecer casi de su misma edad… Creo que me paso algo parecido no hace apenas unas semanas… Espero Kirishima-San no quiera darme otra "Grata" Sorpresa…. Me acerque donde se encontraban, Ambos sonreían alegremente… Parece que se llevan bien… Mientras yo solo los miraba sin expresión alguna, deseando dentro de mí que esto no tomara tanto tiempo… – Sensei, El es Shizuku Ishi, Su nuevo editor – No…Me he equivocado…– Shizuku, el es Ijuuin Kyo Sensei, El Mangaka del que ahora estarás a cargo –…Esto es peor aun que la situación anterior…Se supone que tengo que decir algo ahora… ¿No?

– Soy Shizuku Ishi, Su nuevo editor…– Me presente a la vez que me inclinaba levemente… ¿Me pregunto si notaron que omití ciertas palabras en mi presentación como "Gusto en conocerlo"? Bueno no importa… De todos modos no tengo intención de mentir…Después de todo… Ya tuve la dicha de conocer a esta persona con anterioridad y puedo asegurar que no fue para nada "Un gusto"…

– ¿Shizuku Ishi? – Parecía algo desconcertado – ¿Eres el chico que fue a mi departamento el otro día verdad?...Oh, vaya...- Se mostraba apenado en su expresión… De verdad… Es muy bueno… Casi me la creo… -...En serio lamento mucho lo de la otra vez… Me encontraba muy estresado por el trabajo que descargué mi enojo contigo; en serio lo lamento, Shizuku-kun. –

–… No se preocupe… A cualquiera le pasa… –…Supongo…

– Deberías dejar que hiciera algo por ti para compensarte debido a mi mal comportamiento, ya que no es excusable lo que te hice. ¿Te gustaría charlar conmigo mientras tomamos café después del trabajo? – Me dedico una afable Sonrisa… – De esa manera nos conoceremos mejor y podremos trabajar de manera adecuada...haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ti. – En realidad en este momento desearía pasar tiempo de calidad con mi "Amigo" Aoyama-San…

– Sensei...Deje en paz a Shizuku, No trate de coquetear con alguien que apenas entra a la editorial. – Dijo burlonamente Kirishima-San…

– Kirishima-san...Me hace sonar como si fuera algún tipo de mujeriego; no le meta ese tipo de cosas en la cabeza a nuestro joven editor. – Mientras reía, fingiendo estar apenado.

– Eso no pasara, no tenga cuidado, Ijuuin-Sensei. – Musite mirándolo serio… Claro, después de todo, el juicio que tengo de usted ya lo hice con anterioridad… Dudo que pueda hacerme otra idea distinta sobre su persona…

– Entonces… ¿Qué dices Shizuku-Kun? ¿Me acompañarías a tomar un café? – Se dirigió a mí directamente con un semblante amable… No debería de sorprenderme esto… Todas las personas usan fachadas para interactuar en la sociedad y así ganarse el "Aprecio" de los demás… El en este momento está usando una, no es más que una máscara de simpatía que sirve para disfrazar su verdadera naturaleza… No debo dejarme Engañar por su falacia… Ni muchos menos… El darle importancia…

– No tengo problema con ello, Ijuuin-Sensei. – Musite con voz desinteresada…Después de todo no puedo rechazar esa invitación, sería como descuidar mi trabajo, y no cumplirlo adecuadamente… No importa si esta persona no es de mi agrado, no será impedimento para que yo no desempeñe bien mi deber….

– Muy bien…Entonces tenemos una cita Saliendo del trabajo, Espero ansioso por conocerte mejor, Shizuku-Kun – Musito con voz amable mientras me dedicaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–… Seguro… – Musite fríamente, mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía de regreso hacia el departamento Japun, Dejando a ambos solos en la sala de descanso, No tengo intención de usar una máscara ante su presencia… Ni mucho menos fingir para ganarme su aprecio, Simplemente cumpliré con lo que estipula mi contrato como su editor… Tengo la impresión de que él también se llevara una "Grata" sorpresa conmigo, como yo la obtuve con el….

*********MAS TARDE EN ALGUN CAFÉ DE LA CIUDAD********

– Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación de tomar un café, Shizuku-Kun… A decir verdad pensé que tal vez me tendrías en mala estima por lo de la última vez. – Rio levemente.

– Es solo que yo no mesclo mis impresiones personales con mis asuntos de trabajo. – Al término de estas palabras su risa ceso, Para mirarme seriamente al rostro, Le correspondí el contacto con esa misma seriedad, ninguno profeso palabra, solo nos mirábamos uno al otro de forma intensa, el ambiente se había tornado denso y asfixiante.

– Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – Llego a nuestra mesa una mesera, haciendo que el ambiente cambiara abruptamente, como también el semblante de la persona que tenía enfrente, cambiando su serio semblante por una expresión sumamente afable.

– A mi deme un café, por favor. – Musito dedicándole una sonrisa a la mesera, que provoco que rápidamente esta se sonrojara… Tal vez Kirishima-San no estaba tan errado como pensaba… La mesera se había quedado largos momentos embobada en su rostro, hasta que se dio cuenta de esto y se dirigió hacia mí.

– Igual. – Dije indiferente sin verla al rostro, Tal vez esto le molesto, puesto que se marcho sin decir nada más.

– ¿Así que no mesclas tus impresiones personales con tus asuntos de trabajo? – Me miro con interés a los ojos – Interesante… ¿Podrías explicarme que significa exactamente eso? –

–…Es simple… Si quiero desempeñar bien mi trabajo no puedo dejar influenciarme por mis opiniones respecto a las personas con las que interactuó en mi ámbito de trabajo, Me limito solo a cumplir con mi labor… Eso es todo. –

– Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí hasta ahora? ¿Tanto de forma laboral como personal? – Se mostraba interesado en mi respuesta.

–… No podría tener un juicio exacto de cómo es laboralmente, ya que no me he relacionado con usted en el trabajo, pero por lo que me han contado… Pienso que usted es una persona que tiene noción del trabajo, sabe lo que debe de hacer, y lo cumple… Sin embargo, Usted tiende a desviarse del camino, provocando que su ritmo de trabajo se atrofie y se atrase con el proceso del manuscrito… Lo malo aquí es la actitud que tiene ante el trabajo cuando pasa esto… Actitud que ya me imagino cual es… Sin embargo no diré nada, hasta confirmar mis teorías. – Musite calmadamente, mirándolo sin mucho interés, mientras descansaba el mentón en mi mano. – Por otra parte, lo que pienso de usted personalmente, esta mejor cimentado que mi opinión laboral de su persona …Sin embargo, prefiero reservármela, después de todo no es como si eso fuera a afectar nuestra relación de trabajo –

– Oh, ya veo...Que interesante...Deduzco por eso que eres un chico muy observador... – Musito, mientras aun seguía sonriendo. –... ¿Que harás al respecto? Me refiero a mi actitud, ¿Podrás lidiar con eso?...Digo...Si puedes analizarme de esa manera supongo que ya sabrás que hacer, ¿No? – En su mirada se mostraba la curiosidad encarnada… De verdad parece que nadie antes había tenido el valor para decirle esto…. Que mal acostumbrado esta…

–…Claro que se que hare… A diferencia de los demás editores que usted ha tenido… Déjeme decirle que yo soy diferente, Si usted tiene esa actitud respecto al trabajo, se puede deber a muchas razones… Pero sin lugar a dudas, el que no le exijan lo suficiente y siempre quieran darle el gusto para que no se moleste, juega un papel muy importante aquí, Debe saber que yo no soy una persona condescendiente, y mucho menos alguien "Delicado" con respecto a la forma de tratar a sus mangakas… Conmigo como su editor puede olvidarse de todo eso… Le aseguro que no solo yo, si no usted también obtendrá muy buenos resultados de esto… Aunque supongo que será algo duro para usted si decide no cooperar conmigo. –

– ¿En serio?...Me encantaría verlo, Es más, creo que contigo me divertiré bastante Shizuku-kun... Me muero por ver que planeas hacer para que mis malas actitudes desaparezcan – En su mirada se reflejaba el desafío, mientras que sonreía maliciosamente… Estoy empezando a pensar que para él, esto no es más que un juego divertido… Que infantil…

– Espero siga pensando que se divertirá después de tenerme como su editor… Tal vez sea joven, pero le aseguro, que no por eso se puede confiar… No me subestime… – Me fue imposible contener el impulso de regresarle su mirada llena de desafío… Esta persona… No me está tomando en serio….

– ¡Realmente interesante! – Comenzó a reír a carcajadas – Estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo, en serio... Ah, por cierto... – Me miro detenidamente a los ojos para luego pasar su mano por mi cabello –...Tenías algo en el cabello... – sonriéndome provocativamente, para terminar de acariciar mis mejillas y regresar su mano, mostrándome la pelusa que tenía en el cabello – ¿...Ves?...Ah, Y... Es verdad... Aun no me has dicho que piensas de mi fuera de lo laboral – ¿Una… Pelusa…? No tengo que prestarle importancia entonces… Este Mangaka… Es extraño…

–…Yo… –

– Disculpen por la tardanza – Sin embargo llego la mesera, interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir, dejo las tazas de café en la mesa, mientras le dedicaba a mi acompañante una coqueta sonrisa, y a mí me miraba con cierta molestia… Me he conseguido otra amiga… Que emoción….

– Ya le había dicho que prefería guardármela para mí. – Musite indiferente mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de café.

–…Eso es algo injusto ¿No crees? Lo dejare pasar por ahora, Pero eso no significa que se me haya olvidado, y… – Se detuvo así mismo, mirándome confundido –… ¿Te estás tomando el café sin haberle puesto crema ni azúcar? –

– Así me gusta el café, Me desagradan las cosas dulces – Dije sin darle mucho interés al asunto… No era gran cosa.

–…Dudo que ese café tenga buen sabor así, Ha de saber por demás amargo, Pero creo que eso va contigo. – Sonrió divertido, a la expectativa por mi reacción ante su comentario, sin embargo no me inmute ante ello, mientras seguía degustando del café. – También me gustaría preguntar ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar en editorial Marukawa? – Me miraba con interés a los ojos… ¿Por qué todos tienen que preguntarme eso?

– No tengo un motivo en especial. –

– Oh, ¡Vamos! Debes de tener alguna razón para querer haber entrado en Marukawa, Eres joven y tienes ambiciones, De seguro hubo algo que te motivo a querer entrar en la empresa –…Esto… Se está tornando… Molesto…

– Esta bien… Le diré, Si usted me responde a otra pregunta, ¿Le parece? –Observe como la duda se asomaba por su rostro por escasos segundos, para después cambiar su semblante a uno divertido… Puedo sacar algo de provecho a la situación…

– Adelante… Pregúntame lo que quieras… Shizuku-Kun. – Me sonrió Provocativamente, mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

– ¿Cuál es exactamente la relación que usted tiene con "Takahashi Misaki"? – Musite con firmeza en mi voz a la vez que lo miraba con decisión en mis ojos…

Tal vez no haya venido aquí de la mejor forma… Tal vez esta persona no es de mi agrado... Y tal vez ya me he ganado su repudio… Pero sin lugar a dudas tengo que saber… ¿Qué es lo que Takahashi Misaki Significa para él?... Al parecer el día que nunca creí capaz que llegaría, ha tocado por fin a mi puerta, trayendo consigo ese temerario deseo por desafiar a la caprichosa e inclemente corriente llamada "Destino"…. ¿Qué será lo que este suceso desate en el curso de mi monótona vida?... ¿Podre nadar en contra de su voluntad y llegar a tierra firme? ¿O simplemente su fuerza me arrastrara sin piedad, impactándome en las duras rocas, y trayéndome así de regreso a la oscura y fría realidad a la que pertenezco?... Sea cual sea el desenlace… Ya no hay vuelta atrás…

**Continuara-**


	2. Limpio karma

**Bueno primero que nada quiero dar gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron *0* a luna2974, I 3 J.R y a mary-97 Me gustaria contestarles a sus comentarios individualmente, pero casi no le entiendo al fanfiction ;0; en realidad sufro horrores para manejarme aqui, pues casi no lo conosco D: solo quiero que sepan que me han alegrado mucho sus comentarios, y tambien que les gustara la personalidad de shizuku jejeje, se vendran cosas muy buenas, se los aseguro :D, tambien me gustaria aclarar, que este fic lo escribo yo y otras dos personas mas, que son marie y brittany, cada una interpreta un personaje (en mi caso yo hago a shizuku) y ya depende de que personaje sea la perspectiva es la persona que le toca escribir jejeje, creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decir..emm...si creo que es todo XD, les dejo la conti, espero que les guste :D!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Limpio karma.**

– ¿Cuál es exactamente la relación que usted tiene con "Takahashi Misaki"? –

–…– No menciono palabra al instante de haber terminado mi pregunta, solo clavaba su profunda mirada en mi ser con insistencia… ¿Qué es esto?… – ¿Por que deseas saber algo así? Y más importante… ¿Por qué te interesa el saber qué clase de relación tengo con él, Shizuku-kun? Sé que dije que podías preguntarme lo que quisieras pero esto va mas allá de una simple pregunta laboral o casual…– Su semblante era sumamente serio al igual que su tono de voz… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?… ¿Qué estaba esperando que me respondiera?… Pero lo que más logra inquietar a mí ser… ¿Por qué estoy comenzando a sentirme tan intranquilo?… Aun así… No hay marcha atrás, Es por eso que no importa que… Lograre que ese Mangaka conteste a mi pregunta…Sin lugar a dudas… De aquí no me iré, hasta saber que significa Takahashi Misaki para él… Sin embargo, aun si consigo respuesta, todavía queda una pregunta a espera de ser formulada y resuelta… Pregunta que inconscientemente estoy olvidando, y que prefiero seguir ignorando…

–…Ya veo…– A pesar de su profunda mirada que parecía atravesar mi alma, no logro romper mi temple, puesto que me encontraba correspondiendo al contacto visual, con la misma intensidad…– Sin embargo… El que usted evada el responderme a la pregunta, me dice por sí solo, que es algo por demás íntimo y personal… Es muy fácil hacerse ideas ante sus palabras…– Tengo que aceptarlo, he sido demasiado insolente, al preguntarle algo de esta magnitud a alguien que apenas conozco…–…Discúlpeme, me he dejado llevar por la situación, y solo ocasione incomodarlo con mi pregunta… Si no quiere contestar esta en todo su derecho…–…Tengo que ser astuto…

–Bueno… No es necesario disculparse… Tienes razón después de todo, el evadir la pregunta sólo me compromete más con aquello. – Menciono, a la vez que su semblante se había tornado a uno más tranquilo. – Y como no es algo que desearía ocultar te lo diré… Debo de admitir también que eres el primero que tiene las agallas de preguntarme directamente que hay detrás de aquello, aparte de Kirishima, y no tragarse los rumores que corren en la editorial…– Musito esto último con algo de molestia en la voz. –…En fin… Takahashi-Kun es un fan de mi trabajo que lo conocí en un momento en el que estaba a punto de dejar de realizar The Kan… Gracias a él, pude continuar con mi trabajo y desde ese día se convirtió en alguien importante para mi… ¿Pero esto no despeja tus dudas verdad? – Me Pregunto Sonriendo… En realidad… Pienso que ya he tenido suficiente. –…A lo que me refiero es… Estoy enamorado de Takahashi-kun…– Dijo en tono serio. –…Y estoy tratando de conquistarlo, eso es todo. – Pude escuchar como al término de esas palabras, algo se rompía abruptamente, Sin embargo, No logre encontrar el origen del sonido… Qué extraño… Tal vez sea el sonido del impacto de mi cuerpo contra las duras rocas, las cuales me traían de regreso a mi oscura realidad… Pero… No era fría… No… Era caliente… Muy caliente… Tanto que Sentía como me quemaba por dentro… Esperen… Esto es…

– Shizuku-Kun… Tu mano… – Me miraba algo sorprendido…

– ¿Qué? – Musite con indiferencia.

–…Tu mano… ¡Te estás quemando! – Exclamo, para después quitar mi mano que se encontraba aferrándose a la humeante taza de café, al parecer no faltaba mucho para que la fuerza aplicada en ella la destruyera… Ya veo… Esto era lo que sentía caliente…– ¿Estás bien?, ¿No crees que deberías ir al baño a ver esa quemadura? – Se miraba algo… ¿Preocupado?… Como lo dudo…

– Estoy bien, no es gran cosa. – Lo mire sin interés.

– ¿Te gusta hacerte el fuerte verdad? – Me miraba con algo de molestia a la vez que se levantaba de su silla y me llevaba prácticamente a rastras hacia el baño.

– ¿Y usted tiende a ignorar lo que los demás dicen, no?… Le dije que estaba bien…– No es como si me doliera después de todo…

– ¿Bromeas? – Tomo mi mano para que esta hiciera contacto con la gélida agua que salía de la llave del lavabo, Mi semblante se descompuso un poco ante la sensación…– ¿Lo ves? Y decías que no te dolía… No te cuesta nada ser un poco más sincero, ¿Sabias? – ¿Por qué se molesta?… Sé que no le importa… No es necesario que finja para mí…

–…Eso es algo sin importancia…– Quite mi mano que se encontraba siendo torturada por la inclemente corriente de agua fría que caía en mi enrojecida quemadura, ocasionando que al instante sintiera escozor en ella…– Y contestare a su pregunta. – Lo mire fijamente a los ojos. –…Si… Tenía una razón por la cual quería entrar en editorial marukawa… Pero eso… Ya no importa… – La ilusión del sueño que guardaba dentro de mí desde hace ya tanto tiempo… Ha sido asesinada… Ahora no es más que una oscura pesadilla, que atormenta con insistencia mi alma… Algo que carece de sentido… Creo que… Jamás lo ha tenido… Estoy decepcionado de mi mismo, nunca pude darme cuenta de esto… Hasta el día de hoy…– Y si me disculpa, creo que esta conversación ya ha durado más de lo necesario, me paso a retirar, permiso, Ijuuin-sensei. – Musite con calma mirándolo sin expresión alguna, No espere su respuesta, solo me limite a salir de aquel lugar lo más antes posible… Obtuve las respuestas que quería, pero… ¿Por qué siento esta opresión en mi pecho que me deja sin respiración y me conduce al sendero de la confusión?… No quiero… No debo… No me puedo permitir hacerme esa prohibida pregunta, de la cual prefiero escapar… No la hare… Prefiero encomendarme a lo que mi destino tiene designado para el curso de mi camino… Así ha sido toda mi vida… Y así será hasta que mi frio corazón deje de latir…

* * *

Después de aquel estrepitoso encuentro, no volví a ver a ese Mangaka, creo que es lo mejor, sin embargo ahora que soy su editor, el tener contacto con él es algo inevitable… ¿Pero qué me pasa?… No tengo porque tomarle importancia al hecho de verlo, Es como cualquier otra persona, de las cuales yo siempre he ignorado su existencia, no tiene nada en especial, Como para que comience a tomarlo en cuenta… Tengo que aceptarlo… Me desvié de mi camino por unos instantes… Tuve la suerte de darme cuenta, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… Ese Mangaka sí que es astuto… No entiendo… No entiendo que fue lo que me paso… Lo único que tengo más que claro, es que si quiero hacer las cosas bien, lo mejor es no cavilar en ese asunto… Solo me limitare a cumplir con mi trabajo, El hacer desaparecer la caprichosa actitud de ese Mangaka no será cosa fácil, y lo sé… Pero tengo la seguridad que lo lograre, aun si es a las malas y con eso logro que me odie (Si es que no lo hace ya…) Lo cual estamos a punto de descubrirlo, puesto que nos hemos reunido junto con Kirishima-San, en una sala de juntas, para tocar el tema del como trabajaremos, ahora que me he unido al "Equipo estrella"… Esto será interesante…

– Shizuku-Kun, Cuanto tiempo. – Solo han pasado 4 días…– ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? – ¿Mi mano?…Ah…Me está preguntando por aquella quemadura… Pero que hombre más amable… Mejor ahórreselo…

– Es cierto, desde hace días quería preguntarte, Shizuku-Kun, ¿Cómo te hiciste esa quemadura? – Pregunto con curiosidad Kirishima-San.

– Es algo que carece de importancia, más importante que eso, es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí… Me imagino que su tiempo es muy escaso y valioso Ijuuin-Sensei, Así que no lo desperdicie en simplezas. – Musite con un semblante serio, creo que estaba a punto de contestar, pero Kirishima-San le interrumpió.

– El tiene razón sensei, mejor vallamos al punto, Shizuku-Kun tiene un plan de trabajo muy interesante, que me gustaría que lleváramos a cabo…– Musito con expresión calmada, sin embargo podía notarse algo de sorna en el tono de su voz… Parece que el también espera ansioso el cómo se desarrolle la situación…

– Oh… ¿En serio?, Que interesante… – Musito mirándonos atentamente, mientras descansaba el mentón en su mano. – Dime Shizuku-Kun, ¿Ya tienes lista tu estrategia maestra para reformar a este conflictivo Mangaka? – Me dedico una juguetona sonrisa, mientras me miraba con desafío explicito en sus ojos… Si usted sigue así… Me temo que así será…

– Me tome la libertad de hacer esto. – Saque de mi folio una hoja de papel, y se la entregue.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto algo confundido.

– ¿Qué le parece que es? – Lo mire sin interés.

– Parece… Un horario. – Dijo mientras examinaba la hoja.

– Es un cronograma de actividades para ser exactos, en él están escritos los horarios en los que usted deberá trabajar y avanzar con el manuscrito, Como también están los plazos en los que usted tendrá que tener cierto avance tanto del storyboard, y posteriormente de la creación del manuscrito, Es la guía que seguirá de ahora en adelante, le aseguro que será de más ayuda, de lo que usted se imagina. –

– ¿Podrías explicarte mejor, Shizuku-Kun?… Es decir, comprendo para que funciona, pero… ¿Por qué tengo que usarlo? –…No pensé que tendría que verme en la necesidad de explicar eso… A mí siempre me toca decir este tipo de cosas…

– Hice este cronograma de actividades, con la finalidad de que usted pueda administrar mejor de su tiempo, Kirishima-San me informo que una de las razones por las cuales usted se retrasa con el manuscrito, es porque tiende a desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas sin sentido, y cuando recuerda sus obligaciones, ya es demasiado tar- –

– ¿Estas diciendo que soy incapaz de realizar mi trabajo? – Se mira algo molesto… Usted siembra lo que cosecha, no se queje…

– Nunca he dicho que sea incapaz de realizar su trabajo, Usted lo cumple… Es cierto, Pero lo hace a duras penas, pues siempre lo termina a última hora, de lo que no es capaz, es de administrar su tiempo por si solo, es por eso que yo me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo por usted. –…Debería de agradecerme.

– ¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero seguir con este "Horario"? – Me sonrió divertido buscando provocarme… Sabía que esto no sería tan fácil…

– Sensei deje de comportarse como un niño caprichoso, la idea de nuestro joven editor es muy buena, además que esto le ahorrara mucho problemas – Kirishima-San opto por tomar una postura conciliadora, con la esperanza de que aceptara de buena forma… A este paso creo que saldré ganando… Siga comportándose así… Al final el karma le regresara, y le pegara con fuerza.

– No tengo intención de aceptar que nuestro joven editor administre de mi tiempo. – Dijo con seriedad en la voz.

– ¿Es esa su última palabra, sensei? – Pregunto Kirishima-San.

– Si. – Acaba de cavar su propia tumba Ijuuin-sensei…

– Esta bien Shizuku, tu ganas, tenias razón. – Kirishima-San me miro por unos instantes, para después ser tomado por un aura apesumbrada.

– Se lo dije…– Mencione indiferente.

– ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? – Pregunto Ijuuin-Sensei, algo molesto por sentirse ajeno a nuestra conversación.

– Discúlpeme sensei, Quise apostar a favor de usted, pero me ha decepcionado…– Kirishima-San se levanto de su asiento, para caminar hacia él, y posar la mano en su hombro. – No Puedo quedarme a ver esto… Le deseo suerte sensei… La necesitara. – Musito con fingida lastima… No lo engañe Kirishima-San, Se muy bien que usted quería que esto pasara…– Bueno estas cosas pasan… Te dejo a cuidado de Sensei, Shizuku-Kun. – Musito entre sonoras carcajadas mientras salía de la sala… Sabía que no soportaría más el fingir que disfrutaba de la situación…

– Maldición Zen, ¡Me las pagarás! – Exclamo con algo de molestia. –…Como sea…– Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. – ¿Qué pasará si no cumplo con él? ¿Vas a castigarme o algo por el estilo? – Sonrió divertido.

– Bueno como usted mismo nos ha demostrado a Kirishima-San y a mí… Usted actúa como todo un niño pequeño…Así que será como regresar a sus años de preescolar… Dígame, ¿Cómo se les castiga a los alumnos que no cumplen con su tarea? – Pregunte con semblante serio viéndolo fijamente…

– No lo sé… Pero puedo deducir que con esto tu vendrías siendo mi maestro, Así que… ¿Por qué no me dice como me castigara mi estricto sensei? – Aun seguía en su rostro esa sonrisa divertida… De verdad… Es como un niño.

– Es muy fácil… Lo dejare sin receso… Es decir, si usted llega a faltar con lo estipulado en ese cronograma, si se atrasa, o simplemente no quiere cumplir con él, me veré en la necesidad de ocupar sus tiempos libres, Para que en vez de usarlos a su gusto, los use dedicándose a cumplir su deber. –

– ¿Y puedo saber cómo piensas obligarme a cumplir con aquel cronograma?… Digo obligar porque no es algo que desee hacer a mi voluntad…– Musito con molestia sin despegar su mirada de mi persona.

–…Digamos que de ahora en adelante yo seré… Su ángel de la guarda. – La confusión se apodero de su rostro por escasos segundos. – No me malinterprete… ¿Cómo explicarlo? – Hice una pausa mientras pensaba la forma de explicar mis intenciones, y que este comprendiera. – Digo su ángel de la guarda más que nada por la frase "No me desampares ni de noche ni de día" – Me siento tan anticuado diciendo esto. – Pero cambiaremos esa frase por… "No lo dejo solo ni de noche ni de día"…Es decir… Que de ahora en adelante me convertiré en una sombra acechante para usted, no tendrá momento en el que no esté monitoreado por mí, ya sea por llamadas, mensajes, o visitas sin previa cita… No habrá movimiento que usted haga y que yo no me dé por enterado… Lo estaré observando todo el tiempo, por lo que siempre me tendrá ahí para que este exigiéndole el cumplimiento del cronograma… Le aseguro no será nada divertido si usted decide no cooperar conmigo. – Le advertí, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos… Estoy seguro que no lo tomara a la ligera…

– "No me desampares ni de noche ni de…" – Se interrumpió a sí mismo para soltar una fuerte carcajada. –… ¡Muy divertido! ¡Eso fue demasiado divertido! –…Ese Mangaka… Creo que no debí haber usado ese ejemplo… Pero está bien… Ría… Mientras aun pueda hacerlo…– Está bien… Déjame analizar esto de nuevo…– Sus risas cesaron para comenzar a tomar un semblante más calmado –…Entonces… ¿Dices que vas a ser algo así como los llamados "Stalkers"? – ¿Stal…Que? –…Me siento alagado… – Sonrió provocativamente, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a donde me encontraba. –…Pues no me molestaría el tenerte tan cerca de mi… Me gustaría saber que tan lejos puedes llegar al momento de tratar de controlarme…– Tomo de mi barbilla a la vez que me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No diga cosas de las que después puede arrepentirse Ijuuin-Sensei y además… – Quite en un brusco movimiento su mano de mi mentón. – No me toque con tanta confianza. – Lo mire fríamente a los ojos… Tal vez piense que conmigo podrá divertirse un rato, viendo que tanto podrá molestarme con su actitud, pero no serán más que esfuerzos en vano… Le falta mucho para romper mi muro de autocontrol.

– Ya veo… – Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, haciendo que instintivamente diera pasos hacia atrás, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya me tenía acorralado contra la pared… ¿Cómo permití que eso sucediera? – Cumpliré con tu cronograma, siempre… – Me miro a los ojos, a la vez que en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa la cual me anunciaba… Tenía algo planeado…– Y no creo que me arrepienta… En realidad creo que esto será divertido… Hasta podría obtener alguna clase de beneficio… Por qué me darás alguna clase de premio si cumplo con todo, ¿Verdad, Sensei? – Volvió a tomar de mi barbilla a la vez que se acercaba más a mi rostro, clavando su enigmática mirada en mí con insistencia… Pude apreciar del intenso color gris de sus pupilas, no logre evitar el perderme en la profundidad de su color… Percibía como mi cuerpo respondía ante el contacto visual causando todo un revuelo en mi interior, pero no logro el perturbar mi inescrutable expresión, pues le correspondía con la misma intensidad la mirada… Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y que en ellos se reflejan los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas… Qué cosa más absurda…

– Por supuesto que tendrá premios. – Musite con semblante serio mirándolo fijamente – Y si me permite. – Lo hice a un lado para ir hacia mi maletín y sacar dichos "Premios" Nunca pensé que le encontraría un uso a lo que ella me dio. – Tenga. –

– ¿Unos dulces? – Pregunto algo asombrado y a la vez confundido –…No entiendo… ¿Por qué unos dulces? – Su expresión…Es algo que no tiene precio, si tuviera los ánimos en este momento tomaría una fotografía, pero eso sería demasiado inmaduro para alguien como yo.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Pregunte al hombre que tenía en frente y que aun seguía viéndome con visible confusión en su rostro.

– 28 pero ade- –

– Error. – Lo interrumpí abruptamente.

– ¿Qué?… ¿A que te refieres con "Error"? – Siento como cada vez el impulso por tomar una fotografía se hace más fuerte, No debo dejarme caer por la tentación…

– Usted tiene 6 años, pues se comporta como todo un niño, es por eso mismo que la clase de premios que le daré serán los aptos para un niño de su edad, ¿Quiere premios para adultos? … Compórtese como uno. –

–… ¿En serio?… Como sea… – Al parecer al ver mi postura seria, decidió optar por lo mismo… Tal vez no es tan inmaduro como pensé. – ¿Me explicas bien eso de que tengo "6 años" y el cómo poder obtener el premio "Para adultos"? – Pregunto interesado. –…Hay gente que tiene mucha imaginación… En serio… – O tal vez no…

– Digamos que Kirishima-San y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta con respecto a usted… La resolución seria el cómo reaccionaría ante el cronograma de actividades… Y bueno… Ya nos lo demostró… Mis teorías han sido confirmadas… Usted tiene la apariencia de un adulto, sin embargo su forma de comportarse es como el de un niño de 6 años, Algo así como… Un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. – Me atreví a hacer ese comentario con la amenaza de que tal vez volvería a echarse a reír por mi "Imaginación"… – Kirishima-San aposto a que mis teorías eran erradas, Es por eso el porqué de su reacción cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba en lo correcto… Usted es muy malcriado, Tiende a ser caprichoso e inflexible ante las situaciones que piensa no son convenientes para su persona, aun si en realidad solo son para su propio beneficio, y mejor no toco el tema de su desempeño en el trabajo… Ahora está el cómo convertirse en un adulto y recibir premios como tal… Su edad de ahora es de 6 años… Con cada avance que haga del cronograma sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, le sumare un año a su edad, será considerado un adulto hasta que llegue a la edad que dice usted "Se supone" que tiene…Sin embargo, si llega a faltar con cualquier horario del cronograma, y no tiene una buena excusa para justificar su falta, se le restara un año a su edad… ¿Alguna duda? – Musite con voz seria, a la vez que lo miraba fríamente.

–…– Me miro detenidamente con algo de molestia sin pronunciar palabra, Puedo deducir por su semblante que se está conteniendo para no explotar en ira…En realidad no tendría ningún problema con eso, Puesto que me daría más argumentos para respaldar mi teoría. – ¿Un niño, eh?… Bueno… No me molesta el cumplir con tu cronograma, ni tampoco me molesta recibir dulces de tu parte… Debo reconocer que es molesto que digas que aparento la edad de un niño de primaria pero… Siempre y cuando cumpla podré demostrarte que soy un adulto ¿No?… Solo una pequeña cosa… Cuando llegue a la edad que se supone que debo tener… Yo seré el que elegirá los premios que deberás darme… No te preocupes, no me refiero a algo material o monetario – Sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿No cree que un adulto no debería de pedir premios?… Eso es para niños…–

– Si quieres que cumpla con el cronograma, deberás hacerlo… Debes entender que no lo hago a voluntad propia, es porque obtendré algo muy interesante cuando consiga el premio mayor, Sensei…– Musito mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– Esta bien, No tengo problema con ello…– No tuve de otra más que ceder a su petición, después de todo ¿Qué podía perder? Mientras el cumpla con su trabajo estaré satisfecho. – ¿Cuál es el "Premio mayor?, Me dijo que no sería algo material o monetario, lo cual me hace pensar que me pedirá cosas como "Darle más tiempo para entregar el manuscrito" o "Ser un poco más flexible en su horario de trabajo" Aunque a decir verdad, no sé si eso este en mis posibilidades. – Es verdad, tampoco pretendo mentirle y engañarlo para hacerlo trabajar, así no se hacen las cosas.

– Eso es algo que sabrás a su debido tiempo… Pero cuando lo sepas estoy seguro que ambos disfrutaremos de aquello. – Musito mientras me miraba detenidamente… Se equivoca… Yo con usted ni el espacio disfruto…–…Estaba en lo cierto contigo… ¡Me divertiré mucho contigo! Eres el primero que ha capturado mi atención de esta manera. – Comenzó a reír. – Nunca antes me había emocionado de esta forma por trabajar con un editor, aparte de Kirishima… Eres todo un caso, Shizuku-kun… – Volvió a tomar su antiguo asiento, A la vez que me miraba intensamente a los ojos, Seguramente busca alguna pista de lo que mis pensamientos esconden de su conocimiento… Solo pierde el tiempo, no encontrara nada en ellos, pues son una bóveda puesta bajo llave, que mantiene guardados mis más profundos y verdaderos pensamientos.

– Solo cumpla con su deber…– Musite con voz calmada, mientras lo miraba sin interés, no le prestare importancia a sus vacías palabras. – Y si me permite, me paso a retirar, tengo trabajo que hacer, y usted también, Permiso. – Comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

– Por cierto Shizuku-kun… ¿Esto lo hiciste a mano verdad? – Me detuvo su pregunta antes de abandonar la sala, a la vez que me mostraba el cronograma. –…Sabes… No era necesario que te apresuraras con esto… Si no te cuidas apropiadamente no sanarás… – Tomo mi mano en la cual tenía puesto un vendaje y la observo detenidamente. –… ¿Estás utilizando algún medicamento? –…Su voz suena algo… Preocupada…No…No me dejare engañar por esa fachada.

– No se preocupe, Estoy bien. – ¿Soy yo o mi voz sonó mas suave de lo común? Además… Su mano sigue sosteniendo la mía… Se supone que debía de haber cortado el contacto al instante… Casi como un acto inmediato aleje mi mano de la suya. – Hasta luego, Ijuuin-Sensei, Recuerde cumplir con el cronograma. – Sera mejor que me olvide de esto… Supongo que puedo decir que el plan marcha a la perfección… Ahora solo tengo que estar al tanto del desarrollo de ese Mangaka… Eso es… Lo único que debe de importarme…

–Como sea… Relájate un poco Shizuku-kun. – Me dedico una sonrisa. –Nos estaremos viendo en el transcurso de la semana, ¡Estoy ansioso por empezar a trabajar contigo! –

– Aja. – Dije sin interés, a la vez que Salía de aquella sala para dirigirme al departamento de edición al que pertenecía… A decir verdad… No tengo nada de trabajo… Puesto que como soy nuevo en la editorial, Solo soy el editor de Ijuuin-Sensei… Aunque por lo que estoy viendo, El me absorberá bastante de mi tiempo, Kirishima-San también es su editor, Pero eso no me ayudara en mucho pues…

– ¿Y Bien?, ¿Cómo te fue con Sensei? – Pregunto con curiosidad Kirishima-San mientras me sentaba en mi lugar de trabajo.

– Bien. – Dije de forma insipiente.

– Eso no me dice mucho Shizuku-Kun. – Rio levemente. – Aunque bueno…Creo que eso ya no es algo que deba importarme tanto… Ahora te dejare con la mayoría del trabajo como editor de Ijuuin-Sensei… Después de todo, Me has ganado en la apuesta, Y confió plenamente en que podrás manejar a Sensei… Sin embargo no dejo de pensar que esto lo haces más que nada para vengarte de él… Por lo que me contaste, dudo que le dejes aire para respirar a Sensei. – Rio divertido por ese último comentario, Por supuesto… ¿Como podría olvidarlo?, Después de todo habíamos apostado que la persona que ganara, seria quien se encargaría mas de monitorear el trabajo de ese Mangaka, A Kirishima-San le desconcertó un poco el que yo propusiera aquello, pues pensó que era demasiada carga para mí y que no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a tratar con ella, pero después de pensarlo mejor, me dijo que confiaba plenamente en mi proceder y que tenía mucho interés por ver qué clase de resultados obtendríamos de todo esto…Mi plan en realidad guarda una intención diferente… Simplemente lo molestare día y noche con el cumplimiento del cronograma, será tanta mi insistencia, que mi presencia llegara al límite de hastiarlo… Entonces por el deseo de no verme o saber de mi, se verá en la necesidad de cumplir su trabajo como es debido, será ahí cuando yo iré bajando la intensidad con la que haga contacto con él, y cuando menos se dé cuenta, se habrá acostumbrado a los nuevos horarios, y trabajara sin dificultad alguna… Problema resuelto… Tal vez con esto también me gane ser digno de su repudio… Pero ¿Qué más da? Yo vine aquí a trabajar, no a hacer relaciones sociales con los demás, Sera el precio que tendré que pagar por la realización de mi trabajo, y es un precio que… Estoy dispuesto a pagar.

– Solo hago mi trabajo Kirishima-San. – Musite mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

– Umm, ya veo… ¿Ijuuin-Sensei, sigue en aquella sala? – Me pregunto con interés.

– Supongo. – Me limite a decir.

– ¡Me parece estupendo! Ahora regreso. – Exclamo emocionado.

– Pensé que era algo que no le importaba Kirishima-san. – Lo mire fijo.

– Dije que no me importaba por motivos de trabajo, pero te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no me importa personalmente… Tengo mucho interés por saber cómo reacciono Sensei, al serle revelado que es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, ¡Jajajaja! – Comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras salía del departamento… Ahora estoy planteándome la posibilidad de que Kirishima-San también es un niño, o simplemente la situación le es por demás divertida… No comprendo a las personas…

* * *

– ¡Kyo! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! – Preguntó alegremente mientras se acercaba a mí.

– Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿Verdad?… Maldito seas, ¡Me las pagarás! – Exclamé molesto… En definitiva… Aún no acepto del todo el acuerdo que tuvimos el muchacho y yo…

– Oh, ¡Vamos! ¿No te parece que Shizuku es un joven confiable y responsable? – Decía alegremente, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en una silla… Vaya, tendremos una larga charla por lo que veo…

– Lo de responsable, ciertamente no lo dudo y lo de confiable… No tengo ni idea, pero como tú lo elegiste para trabajar juntos supongo que es de fiar…Como sea… ¿Por qué ese muchacho es tan…Tan desgraciadamente directo? ¿Qué hay con su actitud? –

– ¿Te diste cuenta también?… No tengo ni idea tampoco… En realidad, me agrada que Shizuku sea directo y honesto pero… Es demasiado serio para su edad… Digo… Tú eres mayor por 4 años y sigues comportándote como un adolescente rebelde. – Dijo esto último con un tono burlón y sarcástico.

– ¿A quién llamas adolescente rebelde? –

– ¡A ti, por supuesto! – Soltó una carcajada… Demonios, todos me están tomando el pelo hoy…

– ¿Podrías por favor, dejar de reír? ¡Si yo soy un rebelde tú eres el típico adolescente bufón! –

– ¡Tranquilo, Kyo! – Dejando de reír paulatinamente –…En fin, ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que acabé de decirte? – Traté de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero dejé eso a un lado debido a la pregunta que realizó.

– Para ser sinceros, también opino que es muy serio… Además, por lo poco que pude notar a Shizuku-kun no le agrada que sean amables con él… Y tampoco muestra ninguna clase de expresión al hablar… Honestamente no tengo idea de lo que piensa aquel muchacho… Sin embargo… Cuando lo miras a los ojos te das cuenta de que está ocultando algo… ¿No te parece?… Es decir… No tengo idea de cómo explicarte esto… Pero… Siento que… Hay una barrera dentro de él…– En verdad, es efectivamente lo que pienso. ¿Porque ese muchacho se comporta de esa forma? Detrás del comportamiento de las personas, existe un pasado después de todo…

– Vaya, que profundo… Ni yo lo hubiese podido explicar mejor. – Decía mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, pensando seriamente…– Es un chico muy enigmático definitivamente… Es muy joven… Espero todo ande bien en su vida…– Dijo esto con un semblante algo preocupado… Debido a que Zen es padre, supongo que de cierta forma se siente responsable del muchacho… A saber porqué…– De todas formas, trata de comportarte con Shizuku, ¡No le causes problemas innecesarios! ¡Toma tu trabajo en serio, por el amor de Dios! –

– Qué demonios… ¡Soy completamente serio Zen! –

– ¡Demuéstralo en tu trabajo! – Se levanto del asiento. – Y si escucho que le estás complicando las cosas a Shizuku, ¡Juro que no tendré compasión de ti! –

– ¿Estás amenazándome? – Exclamé molesto.

– Tómalo como lo desees…Ah, y por cierto…– Se volteo hacia mí antes de dejar la sala. – Ni si quiera pienses en acosarlo, te conozco muy bien y sé como actúas cuando alguien te parece interesante… Además… Tengo suficiente con Takahashi-Kun…–

– Eso último estuvo demás, ¿Sabes? – ¿Qué le sucede? No soy alguna clase de mujeriego o algo así…– En fin, trataré de llevarme bien con Shizuku-Kun… No quiero tener problemas innecesarios… Además, no es como si el muchacho deseara relacionarse conmigo o algo así… Al parecer no le agrado en lo absoluto…– Susurré esto último para mí. – Bueno, debido a que terminamos las reuniones de hoy es hora de irme. –

– Está bien… Pero recuerda que la semana que viene empezarás a trabajar de acuerdo al cronograma de Shizuku, ¡Te aconsejo que te vayas preparando. – Empezó a decir entre risas.

– Ya, ¡Para con las malditas bromas! ¡Es todo, no tengo por qué seguir soportándote! – Dije esto mientras me dirigía hacia el ascensor para salir del edificio… Últimamente está de muy buen humor… Y de seguro se cual es la razón… Creo que debo pasar por el departamento de ventas y matar a alguien… En fin… Espero que todo vaya bien con Shizuku-kun… Aunque… Si me pongo a pensar en esto seriamente… Su actitud y la mía de seguro chocarán más de una vez…

* * *

– ¡He regresado! – Musito alegre Kirishima-San con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, puedo deducir que tuvo una plática muy interesante con ese Mangaka, y también me puedo imaginar que yo fui el tema principal de la conversación, aunque a decir verdad, no encuentro la forma en la que pudieron haberse divertido hablando de mi. – ¿Quieres saber que me dijo Ijuuin-Sensei de ti, Shizuku-Kun? ¡Ah! Y si… Hablamos de ti en toda la conversación. – Una de las cosas que me agradan de Kirishima-San es su sinceridad, prefiero que me digan la verdad tal como es, a que me engañen… Toda mentira se traga siendo dulce al paladar, pero a mí me enferman, por eso evito su consumo.

– No me interesa. – Conteste con indiferencia.

– ¿Eh? ¿De verdad no quieres saber? Ijuuin-sensei dijo algo muy interesante sobre ti. – Musito con voz insinuante, buscando despertar la curiosidad en mí.

– La opinión que tengan los demás sobre mi me viene valiendo lo mismo, y esa persona no es la excepción. – Mencione con voz neutra.

– Sabía que no podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. – Rio levemente. – Pero si hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, Shizuku-Kun, ¿Por qué te comportas así con Sensei?… ¿Sigues enojado por el accidente del manuscrito? –

– No entiendo lo que dice, ¿Acaso ha notado alguna diferencia en mi forma de tratar a ijuuin-Sensei con respecto a los demás? – Lo mire seriamente al rostro.

–No, tienes razón, a decir verdad, así eres con todos… Es más bien…– Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en las palabras que diría. –…Como un aura que proyectas cuando él está presente, la atmósfera se torna fría y pesada para ser exactos…–

– Debe ser su imaginación. – Me limite a decir.

– Umm, tal vez… En fin, dejemos eso de lado, tengo algo para ti. – Fue hacia su escritorio, tomando unos papeles para depositarlos en mi escritorio. – Me imagino que estabas muy aburrido Shizuku-Kun, pero eso está por acabarse. – Dijo en todo burlón. – No tendrás problemas para corregir un Storyboard, ¿Verdad? – Note como Aoyama-San comenzó a prestar atención a nuestra conversación, pues en realidad a él se le había asignado la tarea de enseñarme como corregirlos, sin embargo, en vez de eso me ha estado capacitando para ser su asistente personal.

– No, no tengo problemas. – Musite con calma en la voz, la confusión se apodero del rostro de Aoyama-San al mencionar esto.

– ¡Perfecto! Entonces te encomendare el corregir este storyboard para poner a prueba tus habilidades como editor, lo quiero para mañana, a más tardar antes de que termine la jornada de trabajo… Confió en que tendrás muy buen desempeño, Shizuku-Kun. – Poso por instantes su mano en mi hombro. – Y si me disculpan, ahora vengo, iré a visitar a alguien en el departamento de ventas, debe de sentirse solo, no lo he visitado desde que comenzó la semana. – Su mirada se perdió en el vacío.

– Hoy es lunes… –

– ¡Oh, Pero que magnifico inicio de semana! – Musito alegremente, a la vez que salía del departamento de edición, ya lo he descubierto… Kirishima-San no es un niño, solo es extraño.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – Me encaro Aoyama-San.

– No lo sé, ¿Qué pretende usted? – Lo mire indiferente.

– ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kirishima-San que no te enseñe a corregir Storyboards? – Su voz era seria al igual que su expresión.

– ¿Por qué hacerlo? – Pregunte fríamente.

– Pues… – Se mostro desorientado ante mi pregunta, no se esperaba que le dijera eso. – ¡Para que Kirishima-San me reprendiera y reprochara mi actitud! ¡¿Qué otra cosa sino eso?! – Parece que comienza a exasperarse…

– ¿Y eso en que me hubiera ayudado? – Lo mire fijamente a los ojos. – No mencione palabra, porque no obtendría nada con hacerlo, el que a usted lo reprendan no me regresara el tiempo perdido, ni mucho menos me enseñara a corregir el Storyboard… Me reservo el lujo de hablar si sé que mis palabras no tienen alguna utilidad. – Musite con tranquilidad, mientras ojeaba los documentos.

– Sí se lo hubieras dicho a Kirishima-San, me habría obligado a enseñarte… Tus palabras tendrían utilidad, entonces… ¿Por qué? – Aoyama-san, por lo que veo, es usted una persona que gusta de complicarse la vida.

– Sí eso pasara, su forma de enseñarme seria errada a propósito para afectar mis resultados ¿No? – Clave mis fríos ojos en su rostro, este al instante desvió su mirada para no encontrarse con la mía… Dicen que el que calla otorga… De nuevo mis teorías se confirman. – Además se que lo haría en contra de su voluntad, y no pretendo, ni quiero que por mi causa, Los demás se sientan obligados. – Nadie debería obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren, pues cumplirán con su deber, pero lo harán con un desempeño precario y mediocre, ¿Qué sentido tiene el hacerlo entonces?, Es por eso que muchas empresas tienen problemas con el desempeño de sus empleados, pero al parecer se encuentran tan cegados por el poder, que no se dignan a mirar más abajo de su hombro… Qué triste…

– Eres extraño, Shizuku. – Me miro fijamente.

– "Extraño" la persona que se queja y se molesta porque alguien se ahorre el acusarla con los demás… Simplemente no tiene porque buscarle un porque, ¿O es que quiere que le diga a Kirishima-San sobre este hecho?… En realidad me viene dando lo mismo, esta vez mis palabras tendrían un motivo, puesto que al parecer es usted mismo quien indirectamente me sugiere decirlo… – No lo comprendo, ¿Por qué es tan insistente? – Es usted extraño, Aoyama-San. – Lo examine con la mirada como si fuera alguna clase de raro espécimen.

– ¡Por supuesto que no quiero eso! Es solo que creo que tus verdaderas intenciones son otras, o tal vez esperas algo de mí, nada es gratis en este mundo. – Mi amigo Aoyama-San acaba de mencionar uno de los principios básicos por los cuales se rige mi vida… Es posible que pensemos igual en ciertos aspectos… Esto podría perjudicar nuestra hermosa amistad…– ¡Ni pienses que te daré las gracias! – Exclamo molesto.

– Nunca le pedí que me las diera. – Musite sin prestarle mucha atención. – Yo no lo hice por usted, Solo quiero mantener limpio mi karma, y evitar el crear sombras acechantes en mi conciencia. – Aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso…– Pero en algo tiene razón… Nada es gratis en este mundo, pero yo no soy quien tiene el deber de cobrarle… Será el destino quien se encargara de poner en su camino la forma en la cual saldar su deuda, ya será decisión de usted el cómo proceder ante tal situación. –

– ¿Y cómo corregirás ese Storyboard si no sabes hacerlo? –

– ¿Acaso le preocupo Aoyama-San? – Lo encare con la mirada.

– No realmente. – Desvió la vista. – Pero tienes que responderme, ¡Es la pregunta de un superior! – Exclamo demandante.

– Intuición… Solo eso es más que necesario para hacer las cosas bien. – Los seres humanos meditamos demasiado, como para que nuestros instintos desaparezcan, cuando al final, ellos resultan ser la respuesta a todo problema.

– ¿Intuición? Eso no sirve chico, ubícate en el contexto, esto es la vida real, no un juego de azar. – Ahora me está regañando… Interesante giro que ha dado la conversación.

– La vida es un juego de azar, solo hay que guiarnos por nuestros instintos, no tener miedo a equivocarse, y si caemos, levantarnos aprendiendo del error cometido, ¿No es ese el sentido de la vida?, Aun si la vida es miserable cuando se busca la felicidad…–…Aunque hace mucho deje de buscarla… Me ahorro la molestia y el esfuerzo que solo serán aplicados en vano.

– ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Hizo una rabieta, mientras se iba dando fuertes zancadas hacia su escritorio… Esto es interesante… He descubierto muchas cosas el día de hoy… Ijuuin-Sensei es un niño caprichoso, Aoyama-San uno que le encanta hacer berrinches, y Kirishima-San es extraño, en cuanto a mi… Creo que me lo reservo…

* * *

Después de una larga noche examinando el Storyboard hice las correcciones que creí pertinentes en él, a decir verdad no fue tan difícil, el que Aoyama-San me enseñara era algo que estaba demás, no quiero pensar que Kirishima-San aun así lo hizo porque subestimaba mis habilidades, pero al final esto me beneficiara, pues los resultados obtenidos, los errores y los logros serán completamente míos, y de nadie más, esto es solo una prueba más de que no necesito de la ayuda de los demás, deberían preocuparse solo de ellos mismos, sin distraerse ni involucrarse en la vida de otros, pues no lo hacen solamente por ayudar, sino también para perjudicar, Igual como me lo están haciendo en este momento…

– Shizuku-Kun, ¿Ya terminaste con el Storyboard que te di para que corrigieras? – Me pregunto Kirishima-San.

– Si, lo termine, Sin embargo he extraviado – Me extraviaron. – Mi maletín, y no lo encuentro. – Excusa más patética no puede haber…Lo sé… Pero no es más que la verdad, puesto que cuando menos me di cuenta, el maletín donde tenía dentro no solo el Storyboard, sino documentos de suma importancia, había desaparecido de mi vista.

– ¿En serio? Eso es de preocupar… ¿Oigan alguno de ustedes ha visto el maletín del novato? – Y por si no fuera poco con la humillación, Kirishima-San se pone a preguntarle a la parvada de cuervos del departamento, tal como lo imagine, todos se hicieron ajenos a la situación, alegando que no lo habían visto… No debería ser tan duro con ellos, por supuesto, cuando hay muchas posibilidades de que al maletín le salieran casi como en un acto milagroso un par de piernas, y huyera lejos de mí… Soy tan injusto con ellos.

– No se preocupe Kirishima-San… No necesito ayuda, buscare por mi cuenta el maletín, y le entregare el Storyboard antes de que acabe el trabajo. – Dije con un semblante serio.

– ¿Estás seguro, Shizuku-Kun? – Lo mire fijamente al rostro respondiéndole con la seriedad de mi mirada –…Ya veo… Bueno tienes hasta las 10 de la noche, si no encuentras el maletín es lo de menos, te puedo dar otro Storyboard para que lo corrijas… ¿Te parece?… – Otra vez esa mirada de lastima… No necesito que los demás sientan compasión por mí…No me haga sentir más patético de lo que ya soy.

–…– Asentí levemente con la mirada ausente a mi alrededor… Esta es la primera jugada sucia que me hacen mis colegas, pero si piensan que con eso me harán caer en la desesperación, están muy equivocados, pues solo los considero como molestos insectos pegados al cristal de mi vida, buscando distorsionar mi vista del camino y así lograr que me extravié en el trayecto, desconocen que el rumbo de mi vida ya ha sido trazado desde el principio, por fuerzas más grandes, las cuales ni ellos, ni yo, podemos desafiar.

* * *

Otro emocionante día en la editorial… Vaya… Detesto las reuniones… En serio, prefiero mil veces viajar para recolectar información que encerrarme en las oficinas a charlar sobre los planes del manga… Está bien, No es cierto… Me importa mucho el rumbo que lleva The Kan, pero estos horarios van a matarme, Como sea, creo que debería ir por una taza de café… Ingresé con total lentitud al área de descanso y me senté en la primera silla que vi a degustar el café que me despertaría del sueño que aún no me abandonaba luego de salir de la cama…

– No puedo pensar en nada… ¡Mi mente está en blanco! – Solté un bostezo a lo que dirigí mi vista hacia un lugar en particular…– ¿Un maletín?… – Abrí bien mis ojos, puesto que pensaba que aún estaba dormido y me dirigí al contenedor de basura… – ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –…Lo tomé, puesto que me parecía raro ver un maletín que estaba en buen estado ser depositado en un lugar como este… Que por cierto tampoco es normal… Debería abrirlo. – ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –…Ojee un poco dentro y pude notar que era mi manuscrito… Mi manuscrito corregido… Uno muy bien Corregido… Estoy realmente sorprendido, estas no son las correcciones que Zen suele dejarme… ¿Serán de ese muchacho?, En fin…Sea de quién sea esto, creo que debería devolverlo aunque…El maletín está totalmente arruinado… Mientras seguía creando distintas suposiciones en mi mente sobre como llego esto aquí, noté a un muchacho buscando algo por todas partes… Y ese muchacho no es nada más y nada menos que…– ¡Shizuku-kun! ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por tu cara de molestia y el cómo te encuentras girando tu cabeza por todas partes puedo deducir que buscas algo? – Dije esto sonriendo, puesto que parece que he dado con el dueño de lo que tengo justo escondido detrás de mí.

– No es de su incumbencia, de todas formas, no creo que me sea de ayuda. –Dijo esto con… ¿Molestia?, Este muchacho debería divertirse un poco… ¿Me pregunto si perdería los estribos si lo molestara un poco?… Como sea, me vengaré en un futuro no muy lejano…

– ¿Tú crees? ¡Qué lástima! Porque justo había encontrado algo interesante mientras tomaba un descanso. – Dije esto sonriendo, mientras le mostraba el maletín. – Pero al parecer, como no necesitas de mi ayuda me dirigiré con esto hacia otro lugar. – Di la vuelta fingiendo que me retiraba.

– ¡Espere! – Exclamó, haciendo que me detuviera y volteara. – Deme eso, es mío. –…Por el rostro que dejó ver hace un momento puedo notar que estaba muy preocupado…Vaya… ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar su actitud tan rápido?…

– Por supuesto, no tengo intenciones de quedármelo ni nada. – Se lo entregué sin vacilar…Supongo que tuvo suficiente con tener que buscarlo…– Shizuku-kun… ¿Puedo saber cómo llegó ese maletín a la basura? –…Me lo imagino, pero no quiero creerlo…

–…– Se quedó en silencio por un momento… Espero sea una historia muy interesante…– Quiero pensar que le salieron un par de piernas y se introdujo a la basura. –

– Perdón… ¿Qué? –…No lo creo… ¿Cómo puede decir algo así con un semblante serio? – Esperaba algo más elaborado, ¿Sabes? –…Me acerque a él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos…– ¿Estás teniendo problemas en el departamento Japun?… Creo que esta vez, estos tipos se sobrepasaron…– Dije con algo de molestia puesto que tengo conocimiento que suelen jugarle bromas pesadas a los novatos pero esto… De seguro tiene que ser por culpa mía… Me siento responsable de cierta forma…

–…–

– En fin… Estuve dándole una ojeada al manuscrito… ¿Quieres saber que opino sobre tus correcciones? – Pregunte mostrándole una sonrisa, esperando a que el muchacho mostrara algo de curiosidad respecto al tema…Aunque lo dudo…

– ¿Así que husmeo dentro? – Me miro con seriedad a los ojos… Creo que le molesto. – Le agradezco la intención, pero me temo que declinare… Después de todo usted es un Mangaka, no un editor, si supiera de antemano que correcciones hacer en un manuscrito el hecho de tener un editor estaría de más, ¿No lo cree? – Lo miré detenidamente por unos segundos… Este muchacho es muy altanero… Es eso o no sabe cómo expresarse de forma correcta.

– Un editor se encarga de darle una segunda opinión al Mangaka… El decirnos si pasamos algo por alto, si dejamos algo a un lado o si le hizo falta ser más claro… ¿Lo entiendes?… Es decir, para avanzar en esto debemos llevarnos de la mejor manera posible, no necesariamente deberíamos pensar exactamente igual pero… – Solté un gran suspiro puesto que no sé si me está entendiendo, su expresión no cambia en lo absoluto… Supongo que deberé de resumirlo. – A lo que me refiero Shizuku es que, un editor y un Mangaka se apoyan mutuamente; Es decir que, el editor debe de comprender los sentimientos del Mangaka a través de lo que quiso expresar en la obra y a su vez, el Mangaka deberá entender las intenciones del editor para saber cómo plasmarlas… Todo esto con el único fin de que a las manos del lector les llegue un manga de buena calidad, en todo el sentido de la palabra… ¿Has entendido eso?… – Dije todo esto no con la intención de regañarlo, sino más bien, que entendiera que por muy mal que yo le cayera si queremos que nuestro trabajo final no de un resultado mediocre deberemos de hacer alguna clase de tregua… Espero no me lo tome a mal… No me gusta ser tan serio, no va conmigo.

– Entiendo lo que dice Ijuuin-Sensei, y no dudo que sea cierto, a decir verdad me estoy replanteando muy seriamente su edad, pero no llego a tanto como para hacer algo con respecto a ella… Simplemente prefiero esperar a las conclusiones que Kirishima-San me dé, sin embargo sus palabras me dejan la idea de que usted piensa que nuestra relación laboral no es muy buena que digamos, me gustaría que usted recordara lo que le dije hace tiempo en aquella cafetería, sobre que no me dejaba influenciar por las opiniones que yo podía tener de las personas en mi ámbito de trabajo, pues eso sería un impedimento para la realización de este… Tal vez en este momento no me crea, o simplemente piense que lo estoy engañando, pero le aseguro que, independientemente de lo que piense de usted, como su editor, puede confiar en mí y encontrar un apoyo, así que si su preocupación es que no tendremos una buena comunicación, o que me mostrare intolerante ante cualquier opinión o disyuntiva en nuestros pensamientos, puede sentirse tranquilo, soy una persona muy objetiva, si usted cumple con su deber, le aseguro que de mi parte no tendrá ninguna queja, y podremos obtener de nuestro trabajo juntos un buen resultado, yo estoy dispuesto a eso, espero usted también lo esté. –

– Tiene sentido todo lo que has dicho. – No pude evitar mirarlo con interés después de todo lo que me dijo en forma tan seria… ¿Los chicos de su edad no son más alegres y divertidos?, Luego de preguntarme esto me di cuenta de algo… Estaba muy cerca de él… Lo suficiente como para poder acorralarlo… Esto será divertido… – Shizuku-kun… Entonces… Por lo que pude escuchar tú y yo podremos mantener una muy buena relación, ¿Verdad? – Musite, apoyándolo a la pared y dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos… ¿Podré estremecer a este muchacho aunque sea una vez?

– Siempre y cuando usted lo desee… Así será. – Musito sin ningún cambio en su inescrutable semblante. – Claro está que si usted sigue ignorando mis palabras, no llegaremos a nada bueno, y con eso me refiero a que debería de guardar su distancia. – Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con su seriedad advirtiéndome que era mejor mantenerme alejado de él.

– No sé a lo que te refieres con "Distancia"– ¡Esto es muy divertido! Vamos… Nadie en su sano juicio podría ser tan calmado cuando está siendo acorralado de esta forma. – Estoy cerca de ti porque tú me lo has permitido… Tú eres el que pone los límites…– Este chico… Sólo logra provocarme… Si me acerco lo suficiente a su rostro, ¿Me pregunto si seré golpeado?… Cabe destacar que en la cultura japonesa el mantener la distancia y respetar ese espacio el uno del otro es un tema muy serio pero… ¡Al diablo con la cultura! Siempre puedo utilizar como excusa el hecho de no haber sido criado aquí… Así que, sin vacilar tomé su barbilla y me mantuve muy cerca de él, sin apartar mi vista… Observando atentamente sus ojos… Esos ojos… Sea lo que sea que estén tratando de ocultar, deseo descubrirlo…

– Pues entonces mi límite es que mantenga un metro de distancia entre nosotros, Debería de saber que las personas tienen que respetar el espacio personal de los demás. – Quito mi mano que se encontraba tomando de su mentón, a la vez que observaba a su alrededor un hueco por el cual salir de mi contacto, pero le fue imposible, lo tengo totalmente acorralado.

– ¡Ops! Lo lamento… Pero no fui criado en Japón como puedes ver. – Le sonreí dedicándole una falsa disculpa… La verdad es que no quiero alejarme… Quisiera molestarlo más pero, he de suponer que ha sido suficiente al menos por hoy, después de todo tuvo que soportar a ciertos idiotas en la editorial…

– Sí es así, Para ahorrarse problemas, sería mejor que comenzara a adoptar las costumbres japonesas, y también…Le agradecería sea tan amable de poner distancia, se lo pido de la mejor manera, no quiero ser descortés. – Clavo su mirada en mis ojos, y pude notar como su voz tenía un dejo de molestia.

– ¡No te molestes! Además, tus ojos me llamaron la atención eso es todo…– Me alejé de él, sin más que decirle… No es que quiera molestarlo… Este muchacho me tienta a hacerlo con su actitud… – Entonces, ¡Trabajemos duro de ahora en adelante!- Le extendí mi mano, tratando de sonar serio en lo de "Trabajar".

– Espero sus palabras sean verdaderas, le aseguro que si tiene pensado solo jugar con el trabajo, no obtendrá nada bueno, sobre aviso no hay engaño, esta advertido. – Me advirtió seriamente, tanto con su expresión como sus ojos, mientras algo dubitativo me tomaba la mano en un ligero y rápido apretón que no duro por mucho tiempo. – En fin, habiéndole dicho esto, creo que no queda nada más que decirle, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, permiso. – Dijo esto mientras daba la vuelta, sin embargo no emprendió camino, pues regreso a posar su vista en mí, como pensando en si hacer algo o no. – Tenga. –

– ¿Un dulce? – Dije divertido, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa. – ¿Es tu forma de agradecerme? – No pude evitar mostrarle una cálida sonrisa, debido al gesto que acababa de presenciar… Para ser sincero… En serio, debo de admitir que lo que hizo fue… Muy lindo…

– Supongo que algo así… Después de todo el que haya encontrado el maletín, me ha sacado de un gran apuro. – Hizo una pausa – Pero si no lo quiere puede regresármelo, pensare en que otra cosa darle. –

– ¡Lo quiero! – Lo guarde celosamente en uno de mis bolsillos, esto es algo que pienso disfrutar… ¿Quién diría que este chico tendría este tipo de lado? –Gracias, Shizuku-kun, Me alegra haber sido de ayuda para ti. – Tengo el presentimiento de que este chico, está lleno de sorpresas… Creo que debería hacer algo con ese maletín… Y decirles unas cuántas cosas a los idiotas del departamento… Es molesto…

– Ya veo… Bien… Tengo que irme. – Y… Se fue… ¿Es idea mía o este chico no está acostumbrado a que le agradezcan?… Como sea… Estoy interesado en conocerlo más después del gesto que acabé de presenciar… Tal vez, empiece a molestarlo un poco…

* * *

¿Qué le pasa a ese Mangaka? Estoy agradecido porque haya encontrado el maletín, y más aun que no oculto ese hecho, después de todo por la forma en la que se ha dado nuestra relación, podría jurar que no le caigo para nada bien, supongo que me lo he ganado, sin embargo, no lo hizo… Y no puedo negar que… Me sorprendió… Además… Esa sonrisa que se formo en su rostro cuando le entregue aquel dulce como agradecimiento… Pocas veces en mi vida he tenido la oportunidad de ver ese tipo de sonrisa, pero puedo identificarlas a la perfección… Era una sonrisa genuina… Pues todas las sonrisas que él ha estado mostrando podia notarlo… No eran sinceras… Solo amables… Pero aquella era tan honesta y cálida, que yo estuve a punto de… No, Tengo que olvidar aquello, me he prometido a mi mismo dejar eso en la oscuridad del olvido, no puedo traicionarme a mí mismo de nuevo… La pregunta no es que le pasa a ese Mangaka, la pregunta es ¿Qué me pasa a mí?, He inconscientemente… Acabo de formular esa prohibida pregunta, todo gracias a esa persona… Las cosas no son como deberían ser… O más bien… No son como yo siempre había esperado, y eso solo me reafirma una vez más que… Soy un iluso, y no importa que cosas me pasen siempre seré igual… Que patético… Estaba a punto de entrar al departamento de edición cuando una llamada entrante a mi celular logro detenerme.

– ¿Me pregunto si debería contestar?… – Dije para mi mismo al leer el nombre de la persona que marcaba mi numero, Sin el mas mínimo arrepentimiento decline a la llamada, en realidad no tengo nada de ánimos para hablar y menos con esa persona. – ¿Eres insistente verdad?… Mentiría si digo que no me sorprende. – Musite indiferente al darme cuenta que dicha persona seguía insistiendo a que contestara a sus llamados, supongo que no me dejara en paz hasta que lo haga… Espero solo no arrepentirme.

******Inicia llamada telefónica******

– ¿Qué quieres? – Conteste a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

– Shizu-Chan, ¿A qué horas regresas a casa? –

– Tarde, estoy en el trabajo ¿Recuerdas?, Sabes que no me permiten atender llamadas personales en el trabajo, así que si solo llamabas para eso…–

– ¡NO! No me cuelgues Shizu-Chan, ¡Te necesito!, ¡Mi vida corre peligro! – Exclamo con su voz en una mescla entre el pánico y la desesperación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – No lo pude evitar, eso causo que me preocupara.

– Lo que pasa… Es que… – Su voz se entrecortaba con facilidad, y lograba escuchar su respiración agitada. – Hay…Hay… – Comenzó a tartamudear.

– ¡Dime de una buena vez! – Esto me está exasperando.

– ¡No me grites! – Chillo. – Esta bien lo diré… Hay… – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. – ¡Una cucaracha! –

– Dime que no es cierto…– ¿De verdad? ¿Para eso me llamo?

– Te lo aseguro, Yo daría lo que sea para que no fuera cierto…–

– ¿Para eso me llamaste? – Pregunte con frialdad.

–…Si… –

– Adiós. –

– ¡NO CUELGUES! ¡¿Qué no ves que mi vida corre peligro?! –

– No me interesa, de todos modos, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? –

– Que vengas a casa y la mates…–

– ¿Qué te dice que ella merece morir y no tu? – Conteste indiferente.

– ¡Shizu-Chan! ¡Ella es una cucaracha, yo soy un ser humano! –

– No veo diferencia. –

– ¡No me compares con una cucaracha! ¡Eres cruel! –

– Tienes razón, estoy siendo injusto, la cucaracha es menos molesta. –

– ¡Shizu-Chan…! – Comenzó a lloriquear.

– Oye, no llores… – No hizo caso a mis palabras pues continuo con los sollozos. – Si piensas que poniéndote a llorar me apiadare de ti, estas en un gran error, pareciera que no me conoces. –

– Esta bien. – Paro el llanto. – ¿Ya vienes entonces? –

– Ya te dije que no, y ademas estoy en el tra- –

– ¡KYYYYAAAAAAA! – Lanzo un sonoro grito impregnado de sumo terror, Tal fue la intensidad de este que casi me deja aturdido, a la vez que también pude escuchar diversos estruendos del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Qué fue eso?… –

–… – No contesto.

– ¿Sigues ahí? …Ey, Alice, ¿Estás bien? – De nuevo haciéndome preocupar…

– Sí, Estoy bien… –

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

– La cucaracha…Camino hacia mí, y salí huyendo, ¡Ahora no sé donde esta! – Exclamo en pánico.

–…Ah…–

–… –

–… –

– ¿Ya vienes? –

– Alice…Entiéndelo… No me iré del trabajo solo porque le tienes miedo a un pequeño insecto, Mira el lado positivo de las cosas, ya no te sentirás tan sola, y no necesitaras de mi compañía para tener "Tiempo de calidad", este podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad entre tú y la cucaracha, hasta le puedes poner un nombre… –

– ¡Cállate Shizu-Chan! ¡Odio a las cucarachas! –

–…Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. –

–…–

– Bueno…Te dejo, me saludas a nuestra nueva huésped, no olvides tus modales Alice, hazla sentir como en casa, y no te atrevas a matarla, eso no se le hace a los visitantes, Adiós. –

– ¡Espera, Shizu-Chan, No me cuelg- –

**********Fin de la llamada telefónica*********

Y en efecto… Me arrepiento de haber contestado a esa llamada… Tendré que bloquear su número de mi teléfono después de esto…

– ¿Problemas con tu novia? ¿No crees que deberías ser un poco más amable con ella? Aunque no es algo que me importe de todos modos. – Al parecer mi gran amigo ha estado espiando nuestra pequeña conversación, Aoyama-San eso no se hace, ¿Dónde quedan sus modales?

– Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca Aoyama-San, Es algo que no le importa, Ahora si me disculpa…–

– ¿No iras a verla? Hasta aquí pude escuchar el tremendo grito que dio la chica. –

– Son simplezas, Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – Musite con calma mientras entraba al departamento de edición, siguiéndome Aoyama-San.

– Que yo sepa, No tienes nada de trabajo, en realidad no se qué haces aquí, Kirishima-San no te ha dado ninguna tarea, Aunque él en este momento está manejando unas gestiones sobre el trabajo de uno de sus Mangakas, no creo que tenga problema con que te vayas antes a casa. –

– Tengo que entregarle el Storyboard, y mientras no regrese, tendré que esperar. –

– No te preocupes, Yo me encargo de dárselo, y de avisarle que te fuiste antes a casa. – Aoyama-San… Se está comportando de una forma por demás extraña… Nuestra amistad peligra, lo presiento…

– ¿Me esta corriendo acaso?, ¿Por qué tiene tanta insistencia en que me vaya? – Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, extrañamente no desvió el contacto como la vez anterior.

– No lo hago por ti, pero tampoco puedo ignorar a la chica, se escuchaba muy asustada, deberías de preocuparte más por ella, tal vez te tome la palabra y te deje por la cucaracha. – Sonrió burlón por su pequeña broma.

– Pobre cucaracha… – Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, después de todo, solo buscaba un poco de compañía, supongo. – Esta bien. – Cedí ante sus palabras, y le entregue el Storyboard. – Me paso a retirar, permiso. – Salí del departamento para dirigirme a conocer a nuestra nueva amiga… De verdad… No comprendo lo que piensa esa chica.

**CONTINUARA-**


	3. Sucio karma

_**Aqui trayendoles la conti del fic :3, queremos dar las gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son muy importantes para nosotras *0*! por ahora aqui les dejamos la continuacion del fic, esperemos que les guste n_n**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sucio karma.**

Después de una acalorada discusión la noche de ayer, convencí a Alice de no matar a nuestra nueva amiga, y optamos por simplemente sacarla al exterior del departamento, espero que la cucaracha no se haya sentido ofendida por la forma en la que fue tratada… Todavía sigo pensando que se hubieran hecho muy buenas amigas, pero creo que Alice no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, no pensé que fuera tan selectiva al escoger sus amistades, debería aprender de mí que me hago de "Amigos" todos los días, y aquí viene llegando uno precisamente…

– Buenos días. – Musito con desgane Aoyama-San mientras entraba al departamento y se sentaba en su silla dando un gran bostezo de cansancio, supongo que esto es de todos los días. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, Siendo tu deberías llegar un poco más tarde, después de todo eres el que menos trabajo tiene aquí. – Musito con desagrado en un tipo de reclamo hacia mí.

– Simplemente es mi costumbre levantarme temprano, costumbre que veo no se aplica muy bien en usted. – Lo mire sin interés por escasos segundos.

– En fin… – Hizo mala cara por mi comentario, Aoyama-San es muy susceptible por lo que veo. – Por cierto, Kirishima-San se llevo ayer tu Storyboard, y no vio ningún problema con que te fueras antes a tu casa. – Musito con voz calmada mientras encendía su laptop, estuve a punto de contestar cuando la llegada de alguien más al departamento capto de toda nuestra atención.

– Buenos días. – Saludo Kirishima-San con un serio semblante al igual que su tono de voz. – Shizuku, Tengo que hablar contigo. – Se dirigió a mí con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

– Dígame Kirishima-San. – Conteste con su misma seriedad.

– Ven a mi escritorio, es algo que quiero que solo tu escuches. – Esto es inusual, supongo que me dirá algo del Storyboard… Sin más que decir lo seguí hasta su escritorio, alejado de Aoyama-San, quien no podría escuchar de nuestra conversación.

– ¿Qué era lo que quería tratar conmigo Kirishima-San? –

– De esto. – Saco de su maletín un conjunto de papeles y los tiro con fuerza en el escritorio causando un gran estruendo por el impacto aplicado. – ¿Qué es esto Shizuku? Dime, ¿Piensas burlarte de mí o algo parecido? – Su expresión era inescrutable y su tono de voz áspero, Esto es…

– No sé de qué me habla Kirishima-San… – Musite impasible.

– Shizuku…No hagas que me enoje, dime ahora, ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando dijiste que sabias corregir Storyboards?, Sabes, yo confiaba en ti, pensé que eras una persona responsable y honesta, por eso deposite en ti muchas esperanzas, y te di la oportunidad de tratar con Ijuuin-Sensei, entonces… ¿Por qué?, Dime Shizuku. – Sus palabras eran severas al igual que su rostro, sin embargo podía notarlo en su mirada… Lo habia decepcionado…

– Kirishima-San, yo de verdad me siento muy apenado con esta situación, sé que he traicionado su confianza, pero le aseguro que esa nunca fue mi intención. – No miento, en realidad nunca pensé que en ese momento el mentirle a Kirishima-San me traería esta clase de problemas, el no es el único que está decepcionado de mi. – Estoy dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos, y así en un futuro ser de nuevo digno de su confianza, Sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta… ¿Cómo es que sabe que le mentí con respecto al Storyboard? – No podía evitar el hacer esa pregunta, ¿Qué factor le indico a Kirishima-San el que no había dicho la verdad?, Estoy completamente seguro que las correcciones en el Storyboard eran correctas, entonces… ¿Cómo?…O más bien… ¿Quién?

– El Storyboard me lo dijo. – ¿Qué? – Tiene…Muchas imperfecciones en las correcciones, en realidad… Son BASTANTES los errores, eso fue más que suficiente para saber que me habías mentido. – ¿Me equivoque?, Esto no… No me lo esperaba… – Si no me crees, solo mira el Storyboard, ya lo he corregido por sobre las correcciones que tu hiciste, has una comparación y aprende como se corrige adecuadamente. – Hizo un ademan con la mano para que tomara del Storyboard.

–…– Permanecí en silencio examinando el Storyboard con sumo detenimiento en cada detalle, pero… – Kirishima-San, Esto no volverá a pasar, Le pido me disculpe. – Musite a la vez que me inclinaba.

– Esta bien Shizuku, Comprendo que tal vez tuviste tus razones para actuar de esa forma y mentirme, aunque sinceramente no tengo idea de cuáles podrían ser, pero me imagino que no serviría de nada el que te preguntara, tu no me dirás nada, ¿O me equivoco? –

–…– No respondí ante aquello… No tiene caso, de todos modos no lo comprendería, lo sé…

– Tu silencio me lo dice todo… – Dio un largo suspiro. – Shizuku, ¿Estas consciente que después de esto mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado completamente, verdad?, Es decir, la confianza que te tenía la has traicionado, sin embargo te daré la oportunidad de que me demuestres que eres de fiar, ¿Quieres saber cómo puedes lograrlo? – Me miro fijamente a los ojos.

– No…No quiero… Mi tarea será encontrar la forma en la cual obtener de nuevo su confianza, este ha sido mi error, y como tal yo mismo me encargare de buscar la forma en la cual enmendarlo. – Musite con firmeza en mis palabras.

– No sé si decir que esa actitud tuya sea una virtud o un defecto, pero creo que eso depende de la forma en la cual la desarrolles… En fin… Ya puedes retirarte Shizuku, no tengo nada más que decirte. – No conteste a sus palabras, me limite solo a dirigirme a mi escritorio.

– ¿Te regañaron, Shizuku-Kun? – Pregunto con sorna en la voz Aoyama-San, a la vez que me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Me hicieron darme cuenta de algo que ignoraba… – Musite aquellas palabras más para mi mismo que para él, la confusión se apodero de su rostro, puesto que no esperaba que le contestara aquello, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra después de eso… Lo ignoraba, estaba siendo egoísta, solo pensé en mi al tomar la decisión de no decirle nada a Kirishima-San, con la única intención de no hablar de mas, y mantener limpio mi karma, sin embargo olvide que Kirishima-San merecía que fuera sincero con mis palabras, y aun así no me importo, lo olvide por completo, y traicione su confianza, las consecuencias de mis erradas acciones me las merezco, al parecer mi karma ya se había ensuciado al momento de mentir, y ahora se ha regresado en mi contra, no tengo hueco por el cual huir de mis errores, me persiguen y atormentan con insistencia, reafirmando de nuevo que… Soy un hipócrita, yo pregono el deber de ser sincero, y aun así yo mismo no opto por serlo, soy igual o peor que aquellas personas llenas de falacia, pues me escondo detrás de una máscara de falsa honestidad, y lo que más me decepciona de mi mismo, es que desconocía este hecho en su totalidad…

– Aoyama-San, ven acá un momento, también tengo algo que tratar contigo. – Lo llamo con seriedad Kirishima-San, mostrando el aludido una expresión sumida en la incertidumbre, olvidaba que también el karma no olvida ni perdona a nadie… No pensé que el darle ese Storyboard a Aoyama-San traería consigo esta clase de problemas, puesto que el no hubiera conseguido mucho con desaparecerlo, pues Kirishima-San ya había mencionado que me daría otro para corregir, además que contaba con total plenitud de su confianza, en mis conocimientos estaba que si yo le hubiera dicho que le había entregado ese Storyboard a Aoyama-San y este tratara de desmentir mis palabras, Sabia que él me creería a mí, es por eso que no dude en darle el Storyboard a Aoyama-San la noche de ayer, Pero mis cálculos han fallado… Dado que nunca plantee en mis teorías que podrían alterar el contenido del Storyboard, ya que las correcciones que tenía son diferentes a las que yo había hecho en un principio, esta modificado, y puedo imaginar quien es el culpable de todo esto, sin embargo no tenia caso el decirle eso a Kirishima-San, el ya me lo ha dicho, no confía en mí, no tengo nada a mi favor que le de veracidad a mi palabra, he masacrado aquella confianza que me tenia, y todo esto es solo mi karma que se encarga de volverse en mi contra y hacerme pagar por los errores cometidos, no le diré nada de esto a Kirishima-San, Pues… Soy un mentiroso, y como tal me trataran.

* * *

¡Demonios! Se supone que la imprenta tendría que haber seguido el boceto que les di sobre la portada de The Kan, y en vez de seguir mis pautas cambiaron todos los colores; ¡¿Qué rayos les sucede?! ¡Si les doy las pautas es para que lo hagan de esa forma, un azul marfil no es lo mismo que un azul ultramar! No entiendo de dónde sacaron a gente tan incompetente… Necesito hablar de esto con… Vaya, vaya… Justo la persona que necesitaba.

– ¡Zen! – Exclamé al mismo tiempo que me dirigía hacia él.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora, Ijuuin? – Soltó con molestia… Qué bien… De repente todos estamos de mal humor hoy…

– ¡Ve y diles a los ciegos de la imprenta que un azul marfil no es lo mismo que un azul ultramar! ¡No pienso dejar que publiquen esta página con un error tan garrafal! – Mostrándole la página de prueba que me habían dado. – ¡Te dije que necesitaba que fueras a la reunión conmigo para ponerlos en su lugar pero no escuchaste! –

– ¡Está bien, es mi error! ¡Haré algo al respecto más tarde! – Tenía razón… Este tipo está malhumorado por algo…

– Quisiera saber… ¿Hay algo que te está molestando? – Pregunté sin dar ningún rodeo.

–…– Me observó por unos momentos, quizás dudando sobre decirme o no pero al final accedió. – Se trata de Shizuku-kun… Sabes, en realidad pensé que este chico era de confiar pero al final siento que se estuvo burlando de mí. –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté confundido, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que hizo que cambiará de opinión sobre Shizuku-kun?

– Mira esto… Lo entenderás después de echarle un vistazo. – Me entregó unas hojas, en las cuales se encontraban correcciones sobre mi manuscrito. –Son de Shizuku-kun… No puedo creer que me haya mentido; dijo que sabía cómo realizar correcciones, es normal que para alguien sin experiencia y para ser su primera vez tenga errores en ellos pero… ¡Esto es el colmo!, ¡Todo está tan mal hecho! –

– Pero esto… Estas correcciones no son de Shizuku-kun. – Dije con un tono serio mientras seguía ojeando el manuscrito.

– ¿Qué dices?, ¡Lo son por supuesto! Cuando le pregunté si me estaba gastando una broma no dijo absolutamente nada. –

– Había observado las correcciones que Shizuku-kun le hizo al Storyboard el día de ayer… Y debo decir que eran muy buenas y estaban muy bien realizadas… Puedo decirte con certeza que estas correcciones no son de él. Además… Aunque ese muchacho no me lo haya dicho, estoy seguro que alguien hizo esto a propósito para agraviarlo. –

– Bueno, si es como dices… ¿Por qué se quedó callado y no dijo nada al respecto? –

– Si ya le habías dicho que lo decepcionaste… ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir?, De seguro pensarías que sólo se excusaba contigo…Y es lo que te digo, no tengo porque mentir respecto a mi trabajo. Estas correcciones no son de ese muchacho…–

– ¡Aaahh, demonios! – Dijo llevando su mano a su frente con una expresión de molestia. – De todas formas, no tenía porque ocultarme algo así… Confío en lo que dices más… No puedo confiar en ese muchacho nuevamente… ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando después de todo? Debería ser más abierto…–

– Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda… O simplemente pídele que lo vuelva a corregir. – Es la solución más lógica después de todo. Es una lástima el que ese chico tenga que pagar por los celos infundados de otros…

– Es lo que tenía pensado… Pero esta vez le diré que quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. – Tomo su camino dirigiéndose al departamento Japun.

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera un momento! – Lo detuve con mis palabras, y volteo hacía mí.

– Sí… ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –

– ¿Podrías no mencionarle esto a Shizuku-kun?, No quiero que piense que lo hice para ganarme su aprecio o algo así…– Estoy seguro que lo pensará si Zen le cuenta que lo ayudé…

– ¿Por qué no?, Es lo correcto, después de todo, gracias a ti le estoy dando una nueva oportunidad. –

– Ese muchacho es muy complicado… – Revolví mi cabello con la mano, el sólo pensar el cómo me mataría con su mirada es problemático. – Como ya te dije, no pensaría que lo hago por ser amable, si no por obtener algo a cambio… En fin, no se lo digas por favor… No quiero que me deteste más o algo así… De por sí nuestra relación ya se está tornando complicada… –

– Como quieras…– Musitó con un tono indiferente, sólo espero que cumpla su palabra.

– Por cierto… Deberías hacer algo con los del departamento… Si no los reprendes respecto a molestar al novato, iré personalmente a gritarles unas cuantas cosas… Existe un límite para las bromas. – Me molesta… En serio me molesta. Si me entero de quiénes son los imbéciles que gustan de jugar bromas pesadas, les haré pagar de la misma forma.

– Aún no puedo creerlo… En serio, todos son muy capaces en lo que hacen pero muchas veces se comportan como niños estúpidos. Veré que hago al respecto… Ahora si me disculpas, debo de regresar al departamento. – Dio media vuelta hasta tomar el elevador y desaparecer con el mismo.

Sinceramente espero que las cosas con ese chico mejoren un poco… Son demasiados problemas para alguien que apenas entró a la editorial… Hablando de problemas… Creo que el maletín del muchacho se arruinó y considerando que en parte es culpa mía debería de hacer algo al respecto… Como sea… Iré a tomar algo antes de volver a la siguiente junta y matar a los de la imprenta.

* * *

Karma, errores, consecuencias… ¡Al diablo con eso! Ese chico me tiene harto con todo lo que me dice, ¿Qué acaso no sabe cuál es su lugar?, El un joven de 24 años, y yo un Adulto de 42, y aun así tiene la insolencia de darme "Lecciones de vida", Por dios, he vivido casi el doble que el, ¿Qué le da el derecho de ser tan arrogante con sus superiores?, Simplemente logra sacarme de mis casillas, no lo aguanto, y menos ahora… Porque aunque me duela en mi orgullo, tengo que aceptar que sus palabras tenían cierto grado de verdad, el karma me hizo pagar, Kirishima-San descubrió que nunca quise enseñarle a corregir Storyboards al novato y me reprendió duramente por ello, si no lo hice fue porque sabía que si él desconocía cómo hacerlo, no duraría mucho, y lo sacarían de la empresa, nunca pensé que Kirishima-san le preguntaría si sabía hacerlo o no, y aunque Shizuku dijo que no tenía problemas, no veo la forma en la cual se entero que había mentido… Aun así, Kirishima-San puso en duda si había desempeñado el trabajo indicado por él, Pienso que lo hizo porque no me tiene la suficiente confianza, no lo entiendo, llevo años trabajando junto a él, y ese muchacho que apenas y tiene un mes aquí ya se gano su confianza, solo por su maldita cara de poker y el ser enfocado y serio ante todo… Me gustaría saber que fue lo que Kirishima-San le dijo, pero cuando le pregunte salió de nuevo con sus palabras que solo él entiende, decidí mejor no insistir, no quería ganarme otro de sus "Consejos de vida", tengo que ir planeando que es lo próximo que hare para propiciar el despido de ese chiquillo insolente…

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – Unas estrepitosas risas en la sala de descanso lograron sacarme de mis pensamientos, ¿No podrían ser más discretos?, Todos los escuchan. – ¿Viste la cara que tenia Kirishima-San cuando hablo con el novato? – Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar el voltear para conocer los rostros de las personas donde provenían esas voces, no eran ni más ni menos que compañeros editores del departamento Japun, Ahora entiendo porque tanto escándalo, son casi igual de jóvenes que el muchacho arrogante, por eso prefiero no inmiscuirme con ellos, son demasiado ruidosos.

– ¡Claro que lo vi!, ¡Tenía una cara que daba miedo!, ¡No sé como el novato pudo mantener su rostro inexpresivo ante eso! –

– A decir verdad yo esperaba que mostrara alguna emoción, fue una decepción que no cambiara su expresión. –

– Estoy pensando seriamente en que el chico es alguna clase de robot creado por Isaka-San que se encarga de hacer todo a la perfección…Bueno… CASI todo, ¡JAJAJAJA! –

– ¡Me has leído la mente!, Yo también pienso lo mismo, Pero en realidad a mi me basta con saber que Kirishima-San lo regaño severamente, y lo sé, porque aunque no pudimos escuchar nada… ¿Viste cuando tuvo que inclinarse ante Kirishima-san? –

– ¡MALDICION! ¡¿Por qué demonios no tenía una cámara en ese momento?! De seguro eso fue un duro golpe para el arrogante editor novato, ¿Ahora quien es el mediocre, eh? –

– Creo que valió la pena el riesgo que corrimos, seguro qué después de esto, Kirishima-San ya no tiene la misma opinión de él. –

– ¡Ni que lo digas!, ¡Fue muy buena idea el boicotear el Storyboard del novato! – Esperen… ¿Qué? – Pensé que nuestros planes se habían visto frustrados cuando encontró el maletín que le escondimos, pero bueno, siempre se tiene que tener un plan de emergencia… ¡Deberíamos ir esta noche a beber para celebrar! –

– Saben, ustedes no son los únicos presentes en la sala, podrían bajar el tono de su voz. – Me acerque a donde los jóvenes se encontraban.

– ¡Ah!, Lo sentimos Aoyama-San, es que en este momento estamos que nos regocijamos de felicidad, ¡Únasenos!, ¡Venga con nosotros a beber terminando el trabajo! – Exclamo contento uno de los chicos.

– ¿Se podría saber qué es lo que estamos celebrando? – Los miraba con un semblante serio, sin dejarme llevar por su aura de felicidad.

– ¡Cierto!, ¡Esto es algo que de seguro le va a encantar!, Ayer cuando no había nadie en el departamento, aprovechamos para tomar el Storyboard del novato y cambiar todas las correcciones que el había hecho, por unas espantosas, ¡JAJAJAJA! – Ya veo… Por eso fue que Kirishima-San regaño al muchacho, Pensó que le había mentido al momento de decirle que no tenia problema al corregirlos, pues tenía muchos errores su trabajo… Se entero de la verdad por una razón errónea, pero aun así lo hizo.

– ¿Por qué no dice nada Aoyama-San?, ¿No está contento?, El novato obtuvo su merecido, y de seguro ya no será tan arrogante después de haber sido reprendido por el editor en jefe, ¡Hasta tuvo que disculparse! – No sé qué decir de esto… Por una parte me alegro… Pero por otra no puedo evitar el sentir unas inmensas ganas de golpear a estos imbéciles… Tal vez se deba a que yo no participe en nada de esto, y no me incluyeron en sus planes… Si… Tiene que ser eso.

– Lo siento, será para la próxima, yo tengo trabajo acumulado. – Musite con desgane a la vez que salía de la sala de descanso… Siento algo de lastima por el chico… A decir verdad pienso que esta vez sí fueron demasiado lejos, está bien que le hayan querido dar una lección, pero su forma de actuar fue muy cruel… En fin… El se lo merece… Es su "Karma", solo se le está regresando… No tengo porque prestarle atención, pero… ¿Por qué no le dijo a Kirishima-San que esas correcciones no eran suyas?, Creo que nunca voy a entender a ese muchacho, su mente trabaja de una forma diferente a la de los demás, pienso que por eso se hace merecedor del repudio de la personas… ¿Me pregunto si no le importa?… Es decir nadie puede ser ajeno a la opinión de los demás, al fin y al cabo, todos buscamos la aprobación de la sociedad para sentirnos completos y auto realizados, y aunque sé que eso no está bien, es inevitable no depender de lo que las personas piensen de ti, quieras o no, termina siendo algo importante… Pero ese chico rompe todos los estándares, podría jurar que le vale un bledo, y solo hace lo que siente sin interesarle mucho lo que desemboquen sus acciones… Es cierto que así se vive más libre y sin atadura alguna, pero con eso también sacrifica el interactuar con la sociedad, pues nadie quiere estar con alguien que no esté dispuesto a fingir para poder entablar una relación, las verdades incomodan, y es por eso que todos optamos por mentir y engañar a la otra persona para ganarnos su aprobación… Tal vez a él simplemente esto no se le da bien, es eso o… No le interesa.

**_"Será el destino quien se encargara de poner en su camino la forma en la cual saldar su deuda, ya será decisión de usted el cómo proceder ante tal situación."_**

¡MALDICION! ¿Por qué recuerdo en este momento las palabras de ese muchacho insolente?… Es cierto que el indirectamente me hizo un favor al no decirle a Kirishima-San que nunca le había enseñado a corregir Storyboards, Eso quiere decir que yo le debo un favor, ¿No?, El me dijo que no quería nada, que en mi camino aparecería la forma en la cual regresar ese favor, ¿Sera que el decirle a Kirishima-San lo que paso realmente, es mi forma de saldar mi deuda?, ¿Pero porque tengo que ser yo el que diga esto?, ¿Por qué demonios no le dijo que esas correcciones no eran suyas?…O tal vez… Puede ser que el si le haya dicho esto, pero no le creyeron… ¿Qué hay si con decirle a Kirishima-San de lo que me enterado, todo se arregla?… Aunque la mentira ha quedado al descubierto, y ambos ya fuimos severamente regañados por aquello, pero si Kirishima-San se da por enterado que esas no son las correcciones de Shizuku, es muy probable que le dé un nuevo Storyboard para corregir, y así le demuestre sus verdaderas capacidades, Eso sería como regresarle el favor, ¿No es así?, Pues gracias a mi, Kirishima-San le creerá a Shizuku, y le daría otra oportunidad para mostrarle su verdadero potencial… Pero… Esto va en contra de lo que yo en verdad quiero, se supone que estoy buscando la forma en que lo despidan, pero en vez de eso, pareciera que lo estoy ayudando, No… No es así… Yo no lo estoy ayudando, solo estoy saldando mi deuda, pues soy una persona que no gusta de deberle nada a nadie, y mucho menos a ese chiquillo insolente.

– Mira esto… Lo entenderás después de echarle un vistazo. – Pude escuchar cerca la voz de Kirishima-San, perfecto, parece que las cosas se están dando por si solas, no se me dificulto el encontrarlo. – Son de Shizuku-kun… No puedo creer que me haya mentido; dijo que sabía cómo realizar correcciones, es normal que para alguien sin experiencia y para ser su primera vez tenga errores en ellos, pero… ¡Esto es el colmo!, ¡Todo está tan mal hecho! – Se está quejando de Shizuku con alguien, Pero no se con quien, Me veo tan inmaduro, aquí detrás de la puerta, espiándolos y protegiéndome de no ser descubierto, pero esperen, ¿Por qué me estoy escondiendo?, Simplemente debería de tocar la puerta y entrar, sin embargo lo que estoy haciendo en este momento es algo de lo que sí debería avergonzarme, pero hay algo que me dice que debo quedarme a la expectativa, y dejar que mi presencia siga en el anonimato para esas personas, esto es mi… **Intuición… **

– Pero esto…– Esa voz… Pertenece a Ijuuin-Sensei…Pobre chico, la última persona que debía enterarse de esto, lo hace. – Estas correcciones no son de Shizuku-kun. – ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que sabe que no son sus correcciones?, Aunque claro, posiblemente lo esté tratando de ayudar sin saber que en realidad está en lo correcto, Ijuuin-Sensei tiende a ser una persona muy amable… A veces…

– ¿Qué dices?, ¡Lo son por supuesto! Cuando le pregunté si me estaba gastando una broma no dijo absolutamente nada. – Eso también es cierto, ese chico en verdad es tan difícil de entender, cualquiera simplemente le hubiera dicho que no eran suyas.

– Había observado las correcciones que Shizuku-kun le hizo al Storyboard el día de ayer… Y debo decir que eran muy buenas y estaban muy bien realizadas… Puedo decirte con certeza que estas correcciones no son de él. Además… Aunque ese muchacho no me lo haya dicho, estoy seguro que alguien hizo esto a propósito para agraviarlo. – ¿De verdad?, ¿Cómo es posible que sus correcciones hayan sido tan buenas si nunca había visto un Storyboard?, Sin mencionar claro que tampoco me digne a enseñarle… No quiero ni pensar que el chiquillo insolente tenía razón al decir que seguía sus instintos y por eso todo le salía a pedir de boca…

– Bueno, si es como dices… ¿Por qué se quedó callado y no dijo nada al respecto? – Si, lo entiendo Kirishima-San, yo me hago la misma pregunta, pero mejor ni le pregunte al chico, no le va a responder, a saber porque…

– Si ya le habías dicho que lo decepcionaste… ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? De seguro pensarías que sólo se excusaba contigo…Y es lo que te digo, no tengo porque mentir respecto a mi trabajo. Estas correcciones no son de ese muchacho…– No mencionar nada por pensar que… Creo que esto ya lo había escuchado antes… "**_Me reservo el lujo de hablar si sé que mis palabras no tienen alguna utilidad."…_** ¡Tiene tanto sentido!, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?, No puedo evitar el sentirme como un idiota por no haber dado con esa respuesta antes, pero… ¡Que jodidos!, El también es un idiota por ser tan complicado…

– ¡Aaahh, demonios! – Kirishima-San se ve molesto, creo que mi enojo se está esparciendo por todo el ambiente y ahora está comenzando a afectarlo como a mí… – De todas formas, no tenía porque ocultarme algo así… Confío en lo que dices más… No puedo confiar en ese muchacho nuevamente… ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando después de todo?, Debería ser más abierto…– Creo que este es el momento indicado para entrar en la sala y…

– Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda… O simplemente pídele que lo vuelva a corregir. –…Espere Sensei, se supone que yo iba a decir eso, ¡No usted!, No me robe las líneas de esa forma, ¡¿Qué no ve que tengo que saldar mi deuda con el chiquillo arrogante?!

– Es lo que tenía pensado… Pero esta vez le diré que quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. – Observe por la pequeña fisura de la puerta como daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida, al instante de darme cuenta de esto eche a correr para no ser descubierto por fisgonear, hasta llegar al departamento de edición con mi respiración algo entrecortada por la actividad ocurrida… No me equivoque… Las cosas se dieron por si solas, Demasiado diría yo, Ijuuin-Sensei se me adelanto y logro convencer a Kirishima-San de darle otra oportunidad al muchacho, supongo que ya no queda nada más que hacer, no puedo evitar el sentirme algo decepcionado de eso… Claro, acabo de perder la oportunidad perfecta para saldar mi deuda, y ahora sigo debiéndole algo a ese chiquillo… Esto es molesto…

* * *

– Eres un idiota Shizuku. – Dijo Aoyama-San mientras entraba al departamento, me está dando muestras de afecto con sus palabras, soy tan feliz de que me tenga en cuenta mi gran "Amigo".

– Ya veo… – Lo vi por escasos segundos sin darle mucha importancia, el hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de las demás veces no era de molestia, si no de… Ya tengo suficiente con que Kirishima-San me vea de esa forma, no tiene que hacerlo ahora también usted Aoyama-San…

– Shizuku, Ven de nuevo a mi escritorio. – Entro Kirishima-San al departamento hablándome directamente, haciendo una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera hasta su lugar de trabajo. – Dime Shizuku-Kun, ¿Las correcciones que estaban en el Storyboard eran tuyas? – No esperaba que me preguntara aquello, pensé que el ya había dado por hecho que eran mías.

– No. –

– Ya veo… – Tomo una postura pensativa examinando la situación. – Shizuku-Kun, si esas correcciones no eran tuyas, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

– No lo hice porque ya no tenía caso, usted dijo que había perdido toda su confianza en mí, nada me daba la seguridad de que me creyera si le decía que las correcciones no eran mías, es por eso que decidí guardar silencio, sin embargo ahora me lo ha preguntado directamente, y me imagino que en este punto ya no me creerá como antes, pero a mí no me gusta mentir, es por eso que me he visto en la necesidad de decírselo, aun si es probable que usted piense que miento. –

– Se que esas correcciones no son tuyas… Es por eso que… Te daré otro Storyboard para que corrijas, pero esta vez te pediré que lo hagas frente a mis ojos para que no vuelva a pasar algo como esto. – Me miro fijamente aun con su serio semblante.

– Entendido. – Musite con voz neutra.

– Shizuku-Kun… ¿No quieres saber que me hizo darme cuenta que esas correcciones no eran tuyas? – Estuve a punto de irme, pero su pregunta logro que detuviera el paso para fijar mi mirada en la suya, la cual se notaba algo confundida por mi forma de actuar.

– Creo que lo importante es que lo sepa, no el cómo se dio cuenta. – Lo mire con indiferencia.

– Eres cruel… – Susurro más para sí mismo que para mí. – En fin… Creo que es lo mejor que no quieras saber… Shizuku, Mas tarde iremos a una reunión junto con Ijuuin-Sensei, para tratar asuntos de su manga, así que cuando termine aquella reunión te daré otro Storyboard para que lo corrijas frente a mí…– Levanto su teléfono marcando un número. – Y ahora tengo que "Resolver" unas cuantas cosas con la imprenta. – Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio. – Shizuku-Kun, ¿Sabes la diferencia entre un azul marfil y un azul ultramar? –

– El azul ultramar es un color más fuerte a diferencia del azul marfil que es más cálido, quien no se dé cuenta de esto es porque de seguro sufre de daltonismo… – Musite con tono indiferente.

– Uff, creo que la imprenta entera y yo junto con ellos tendremos que ir al oftalmólogo… – Musito con desgane, sin más que decir fui de nuevo a mi escritorio, sentándome en la silla.

– Así que Kirishima-San te dará un nuevo Storyboard para corregir… – Se dirigió a mi Aoyama-San.

– Eso parece. – Me limite a decir.

– Me imagino que ahora el que está en deuda con Ijuuin-Sensei eres tú, me pregunto qué cosa te pondrá el "El destino" en tu camino para regresar aquel favor… –

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Ijuuin-Sensei con todo esto? – Lo mire fijamente.

– No te hagas el desentendido, pensé que eras más agradecido, Ijuuin-Sensei fue el que le dijo a Kirishima-San que esas correcciones no eran tuyas, y por eso te dio otra oportunidad… Y abstente de preguntarme el porqué lo sé. – Musito con molestia en sus expresiones.

– Kirishima-San no me dijo nada de eso… – Su semblante pasó de la molestia a la confusión.

– ¿Cómo que no te dijo nada?, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?, Eso no tiene sentido. – Parecía como si estuviera torturando su cabeza con preguntas, intentando encontrarle una explicación a lo ocurrido. – Yo… No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora… – Musito entre dientes con disgusto tangible, de verdad parece irritado, pobre hombre… Pero… Ese Mangaka, le dijo a Kirishima-San que esas correcciones no son mías, tiene sentido el que sepa que no eran mías, después de todo el ya había visto el Storyboard con anterioridad, lo que si carece de sentido es que lo mencionara, y más aun, el que no quisiera que yo supiera su forma de proceder ante esto… No lo entiendo, cualquiera que en su lugar hubiera permanecido en silencio, sin decir lo que sabía, pues de ese modo sería mucho más fácil propiciar mi despido, se que aunque no le caiga bien a ese Mangaka, el todavía da su esfuerzo para fingir lo contrario, ¿Me pregunto si no se cansa de hacer eso?, Pero entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo?, Esto de verdad es algo que no le encuentro una razón de ser, sería mucho más fácil si el deseara que yo me enterara, así sabría que lo hizo para ganar mi simpatía, y estar en deuda con él, es lo más viable a pensar, pero todo cambia completamente al no haber sido estas sus intenciones, si esa no era su finalidad, entonces cuáles son sus objetivos…O más bien… ¿Tiene alguno?, Tal vez no lo hizo por una razón aparente, solo porque se supone que es lo correcto y… ¿Para ayudarme?… No, Tengo que dejar de hacer suposiciones en mi mente, si sigo haciendo esto, estoy seguro que mi integridad se volverá a ver afectada, y me había prometido a mi mismo no permitir que eso ocurriera, sea cual sea la razón por la cual ese Mangaka me ayudo… No es algo que me importe…

* * *

******Unas horas más tarde******

Y ahora estamos aquí, en medio de una aburrida reunión… Pero más importante, aún tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hará Zen con ese chico… Espero que todo le salga bien a Shizuku-kun…

– Ijuuin-Sensei, ¿Qué opina de esto? – Me preguntó muy seriamente uno de los representantes de la imprenta mientras me mostraba el boceto de la primera página a color.

– Está mucho mejor que la anterior… En serio, no puedo creer que hayan cometido un error tan simple como ese. – Dije con total molestia, puesto que no me tomo horas trabajando en detalles como el color de la portada para que vengan y hagan lo que quieran.

– Sensei, no es para tanto… – Exclamó Zen. – En fin señores, creo que esto fue todo… Nos volveremos a reunir nuevamente en pocos días para acordar la impresión del manga. – Luego de despedirnos formalmente de todos los convocados en aquella reunión, me percaté de que Zen empezó a charlar un momento con Shizuku-kun sobre algo… Si es sobre que tiene que corregir de nuevo el Storyboard, ¡No me lo pierdo por nada del mundo!, Así que me dirigí hacia ellos y me inmiscuí en la plática.

– ¿Puedo saber de qué hablan tan seriamente? –

– Simplemente charlábamos sobre las correcciones de tu manuscrito, es más ahora mismo íbamos al departamento a trabajar en ello – Dijo con un tono calmado y algo de desaire… Supongo que ya está acostumbrado a que me entrometa en sus asuntos.

– ¡Excelente!, ¡También me apunto para observar como lo hace el novato! – Al escuchar mis palabras, Shizuku-kun me observó con total molestia sin si quiera reclamarme por haberlo llamado "Novato", no baje mi mirada ni nada parecido… Simplemente me mantuve fijo desafiando la suya por unos cortos segundos hasta que Zen interrumpió nuestro pequeño reto.

– Como quiera Sensei… Entonces, vamos de una vez y empecemos con aquello. – Dijo mientras le alcanzaba el manuscrito a mi pequeño e interesante editor. – Esta vez Shizuku-kun, quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. –

– Por supuesto, Kirishima-san. Lo haré enseguida. – El semblante de este muchacho nunca cambia… Ni aun cuando intento molestarlo un poco…

– ¡Tú puedes Shizuku-kun! – Lo sé… Lo dije sólo con el afán de molestarlo.

–…– Se los dije… No se inmuta ni un poco…Ya habían pasado unos 30 minutos y el muchacho ya había avanzado con unas cuantas páginas, cuando a Zen le llamaba la atención alguna de las correcciones del chico, lo detenía un momento y le preguntaba exactamente por qué razones lo hacía a lo que este contestaba muy profesionalmente dejando a Zen, y por supuesto a mí, sorprendidos…

– Shizuku-kun, esta parte de aquí… ¿Por qué la corriges?, ¿No te parece que está bien de esta forma? – Ya veo… Ahora está tratando de confundirlo para comprobar que lo que está haciendo no es al azar…

– Porque yo, como lector, si esta parte del cuadro tuviera más presencia especial en la hoja estoy seguro que entendería mejor no sólo el sentimiento que están tratando de transmitir estos personajes, sino también el contexto en el que se encuentran y el entorno en el que se están desenvolviendo. – Fue muy acertado, comprendió totalmente lo que intenté plasmar en el dibujo… Este chico… Definitivamente está en un nivel superior comparándolo con sus compañeros…

– Vaya… Eres un muchacho muy interesante. – No pude evitar decir esto con total sinceridad. – ¿No lo crees, Kirishima? –

– No puedo negarlo…Hasta ahora has hecho un buen trabajo Shizuku-kun. Aún así, debido al percance que tuvimos no puedo decirte que confío en ti al 100%… Espero lo sepas; De la misma forma espero que algo como esto no vuelva a pasar nuevamente, si me escondes algo de nuevo relacionado al trabajo importante de esta persona…– Dijo esto con un tono serio y señalándome al mismo tiempo… En serio está molesto. – No te librarás tan fácilmente… Sin importar quién sea el que esté abogando por ti. –

– Exageras, Kirishima… – Exclamé con algo de molestia, viéndolo directamente a los ojos demostrando lo serio de mis palabras; Estoy seguro que Shizuku-kun no lo hizo con malas intenciones, después de todo, aunque su actitud hacia los demás sea fría, en sus ojos se puede ver que es amable… Estaba a punto de dejar en claro algunas cosas más pero, inmediatamente Shizuku-kun se levantó de la silla haciendo un notable ruido.

– Lo entiendo, Kirishima-san… Le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir. – No pude evitar mirarlo por unos segundos, en pocas palabras había ignorado el hecho de que quería suavizarle las cosas con Zen, y ha tomado la responsabilidad el solo… Este chico… En serio no le gusta que los demás lo ayuden…

– En fin…Tengo asuntos que atender, con lo que he visto ha sido suficiente así que encárgate de tener el manuscrito listo para mañana a primera hora. – Dirigiéndose a la puerta apresuradamente con el mismo semblante serio de hace unos minutos. – Nos vemos, Shizuku-kun, Sensei. – Salió del lugar, quedándonos el muchacho y yo en la habitación.

– Sabes… No tomes a mal las palabras de Kirishima, sólo ha tenido un mal día.- Trate de excusar la actitud de Zen hacia él.

– No tengo porque tomarlo a mal… Es de lo más normal que tome esa postura… Yo no tengo el derecho de quejarme, pues yo mismo lo propicie… Y yo mismo encontrare la forma en la cual enmendar ese error. – Me dijo esto con total seriedad y con decisión en sus palabras… Este muchacho no tiene remedio… En definitiva, es muy problemático…

– Como sea… Aunque Kirishima haya dicho que no confiaba en ti…Yo si lo haré… – Es verdad, después de todo Shizuku-kun no merecía algo así. – Ya que se con certeza que no eres del tipo de personas que defraudan a los demás… He podido notarlo… – Lo observé por unos minutos con total sinceridad, quería que entendiera que lo que decía era verdad.

– Ya veo… – Me miró por determinados segundos, para luego voltear su rostro y pensar detenidamente en lo que le había dicho. – Si ese es el caso, creo que lo más indicado es que esa confianza sea mutua… A pesar de que hasta este punto no me ha demostrado actitudes muy buenas provenientes de usted, tengo que aceptar que yo también me he comportado algo recio para con su trato, y si aun así está dispuesto a confiar en mí, Entonces…Yo también haré lo mismo. – Me sorprendió un poco el que dijera que confiaría en mí… Esta persona es…

– Así que es eso… Entonces, ¡Trabajemos duro de ahora en adelante Shizuku-Kun! – Extendiéndole mi mano para que la tomara y así sellar nuestro pequeño pacto de confianza, a lo que permaneció pensativo algunos segundos para luego corresponder el apretón.

– Demos lo mejor en el trabajo, Sensei. – Soltó mi mano rápidamente. – Y ahora que tendremos confianza uno en el otro las cosas van a cambiar un poco…–

– ¿Cambiar?… ¿En qué sentido? – Pregunté confundido… No quiero imaginarme con qué me saldrá ahora…

– La confianza no es algo que simplemente se demuestre con palabras, sino que también con acciones, es por eso que para demostrar que no estoy mintiendo, cambiare un poco la mecánica sobre el cómo le daré seguimiento a sus avances con el cronograma… – Dijo esto con un tono totalmente serio y neutro para luego continuar… – Cambiara en el sentido, que en un principio tenía planeado llamarlo para preguntarle el estado del manuscrito, pero obviamente también lo iba a visitar para constatar que era verdad lo que me decía… Pero ahora esto último está de más… Si usted me dice que ha cumplido con lo indicado en el cronograma yo creeré en sus palabras, y me ahorrare el tener que visitarlo para confirmarlo… Y usted me demostrara que confía en mí, al decidir si decirme o no la verdad cuando le llame… Pero le advierto algo… Si me llego a enterar que usted me ha mentido, o se ha aprovechado de mi confianza, le aseguro que se arrepentirá de ello toda su vida. – Me miró con frialdad, al mismo tiempo sentí un aura amenazadora caer sobre mí… Este chico… Da miedo… Es capaz de mostrar total honestidad en sus ojos y a la vez una mirada tan penetrante, es como si mil agujas atravesaran mi cuerpo…

– Cumpliré con mi palabra, no te preocupes…– Lo dije sin pensarlo dos veces… No sabía que tal me iría con el desarrollo del cronograma, pero de algo sí estaba seguro… Ese chico es capaz de apuñalarme con un estilógrafo del 0.1 si me retraso…

– Le creeré siempre y cuando no me demuestre lo contrario. – Tomó el Storyboard, y se dirigió a la salida. – Estaremos en contacto vía telefónica, y siempre que se dé la ocasión aquí en la editorial… Nos vemos Sensei. – Luego de decir todo esto, simplemente salió de la habitación… Siempre sale primero y me deja solo… Estoy empezando a pensar que no disfruta de mi compañía… En fin, espero que esto de la confianza salga bien…

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que empecé a trabajar con este infernal horario… Estoy exhausto… Casi no tengo tiempo ni para comer y ni se diga de conciliar el sueño como se debe… Y tuve que asistir a esta estúpida reunión con Isaka-san… Al final, sólo estaba jugando y no fue para nada serio… ¡Maldito, seas!, ¡Me hiciste perder el tiempo!, Como sea… Tengo que admitir que si no fuera por el cronograma que inventó ese chico, estaría en graves aprietos no sólo con la imprenta si no que también con Zen… En fin, será mejor que regrese a casa a descansar un poco y luego… ¿Eh?… Esa persona es…

– ¡Takahashi-kun! – La suerte está de mi lado hoy, valió la pena el venir aquí por el capricho de Isaka-san.

– ¡I-Ijuuin-sensei! Ha pasado mucho tiempo…–

– Tienes razón, no nos habíamos visto desde hace mucho… ¿Cómo estás? – No pude evitar sonreír, en serio el toparme con él me alegraba la vida.

– ¡Muy bien!, ¿Y usted, sensei?, Espero le esté yendo bien con el manuscrito… Por cierto, leí el último volumen que salió de The Kan. ¡Fue genial!, No podía creerlo cuando llegué al final de la página… En verdad sensei, ¡No podía parar de leerlo! – Exclamó con gran entusiasmo y sinceridad, por lo cual no pude evitar el soltar una pequeña risa y sonreírle amablemente.

– Me alegra mucho que fuese de tu agrado… Sabes… Aún tengo pendiente el agradecerte por haberme ayudado esa vez. Déjame invitarte algo, Takahashi-Kun. –

–Etto… Sensei, no es necesario… – Creo que lo puse algo nervioso… ¿No es eso tierno?

–Vamos, déjame agradecerte apropiadamente. Pasar tiempo contigo me alegra el día. – Dije con total sinceridad, creo que fue tal que hizo que se sonrojara. – Entonces, ¿Me acompañas?, Sólo serán unos breves minutos, vayamos a un café que está cerca de aquí. –

– ¿Seguro, Sensei?, ¿No está ocupado? –

– Por supuesto que- – Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle empezó a sonar mi celular. – Discúlpame un segundo, Takahashi-kun. – Tomé mi distancia, contesté la llamada y para mi suerte, no era más ni nada menos que…

++++Llamada telefónica++++

– ¡Shizuku-kun! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! – ¡Lo arruinaste!, De todos los momentos, escogiste este…

– ¿Sensei?, Llamaba para preguntarle cómo está avanzando el manuscrito. ¿Está cumpliendo con lo que le tocaba hoy no? – ¡Rayos!, Tiene razón, si no cumplo con lo de hoy me retrasaré pero…

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!, Justo ahora me estaba dirigiendo a casa para continuar con lo estipulado en él. – Una mentira no le hará daño a nadie… Después de todo no pasará nada si dejo el trabajo para después.

– ¿Es eso?, Bueno… Confío en lo que me está diciendo. ¿Cómo salió la reunión de hoy?, No pude asistir puesto que Kirishima-san me pidió que me encargará de otros asuntos referentes a las ventas del manga. –

– Si te refieres a la "Importante reunión" Con Isaka-san, sólo me estaba tomando el pelo… Al final hizo que perdiera mi tiempo…– Recordando el hecho de que tuve que madrugar para la estúpida reunión inexistente.

– Ya veo…– Ya sé que te importa poco pero no seas tan obvio Shizuku-kun… –Entonces, recuerde Sensei que en esta semana tendremos que reunirnos para corregir el Storyboard. Por favor, trabaje duro. Nos vemos. –

– Sí, sí, lo sé… Hasta luego. –

++++Fin de la llamada++++

Bueno, me salvé por poco… Ahora a continuar con lo que tenía pendiente…

– Sensei… ¿Está seguro que tiene tiempo?, Esa llamada sonaba algo seria…–

-¡No te preocupes!, Fue algo sin importancia… Vamos de una vez Takahashi-Kun. –

– E-está bien… Sensei… –

* * *

– Pero que… – Logro sacarme de mi ritmo de trabajo una llamada entrante a mi celular por lo que tuve que salir del departamento… – Otra vez tu… – Pensé que había bloqueado su número de mi celular… No tengo tiempo para contestarle, además no creo que me diga nada importante pero… Tal vez si lo sea y yo por ignorarlo solo logre ensuciar aun mas mi karma, aunque sinceramente no tengo los ánimos para contestarle… Estoy ante un gran un dilema, Pero para todo problema siempre me puedo encomendar a lo que me diga mi buena amiga "La suerte", Así me hago ajeno a las consecuencias que mi decisión desate y anulo el sentimiento de culpabilidad… – Veamos. – Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque una moneda, La cual tire en el aire para que esta después cayera en mi mano… Si cae cara le contestare, si es cruz lo ignorare y bloqueare su número…Observe el resultado que me indicaría la decisión a tomar. – Interesante… Esto ya me ha pasado antes… – Pensándolo bien… La suerte no es muy amiga mía que digamos… Pero al parecer mi celular dejo de sonar, creo que se canso de ser ignorada, tal vez la suerte si esta de mi lado… – O tal vez no… – El celular volvió a sonar, indicándome que la persona no se había rendido todavía, esto nunca cambiara…

****Inicia llamada telefónica****

– Dime lo que me vallas a decir rápido, y más te vale por tu bien que sea algo importante. –

– ¡Shizu-Chan, Shizu-Chan! ¡¿A que no adivinas quien está aquí donde trabajo?! –

– ¿A que no adivinas que no me importa? –

– ¡Aaahh! ¡No seas así!, ¡Muestra un poco mas de interés! –

– Lo siento, permíteme empezar de nuevo: No, no lo sé, pero me MUERO por saber, Alice, por favor, No me hagas esperar más y dímelo. –

– ¡Tampoco me lo digas con ese tono de voz tan frio! –

– ¿Me vas a decir sí o no?, No tengo todo el día. –

– Esta bien, te lo diré, Pero no tienes por qué ser tan cruel ¿Sabias?, Entiendo que estas amargado, pero no es para que te desquites conmigo. –

–…Y sigo esperando, me voy a cansar, y cuando lo haga te voy a col-—

– ¡NO ME CUELGUES!, Esta bien, te lo diré de una vez, Pero será mejor que estés sentado, ¡Porque tal vez con lo que te diga tus piernas tiemblen de la emoción! –

–…Aja. –

– Bueno… Conste ¿Eh?, Te lo advertí… La persona que está aquí, no es más ni menos que… ¡Ijuuin Kyo, El autor de "The Kan"! –

–…–

– ¿Shizu-Chan?, ¿Sigues ahí? –

– Disculpa… ¿Podrías repetir eso último? –

– Ijuuin Kyo, el Mangaka, el que hace los mangas que leo y me gustan mucho, y que siempre te pido que me compres y… Perdón… Creo que me emocione bastante, de seguro esto ni te interesa, y solo te estoy quitando el tiempo con mis niñerías… Lo siento, Nos vemos Shizu- –

– ¡No cuelgues!, No vayas a colgar Alice, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir de eso toda tu vida. –

– ¡No me amaneces! –

– Esta bien, No lo hare, ahora… ¿Me podrías decir que paso exactamente? –

– Shizu-Chan, ¿No me digas que si te interesa?, Espera… ¡¿Tú también eres fan de su manga?! –

–…Si… Algo así… –

– ¡Waaaahh, Genial!, Entonces podremos hablar del manga horas y horas, intercambiar opiniones, compartir revistas, y también, y también- –

– Alice, Dime, ¿Qué está pasando en ese lugar?, ¿Todavía está el ahí? –

– ¡Sí!, En realidad no tiene mucho que llego, al instante de verlo entrar por esa puerta, deje a alguien cubriéndome para decirte esto, y eso no es todo, ¡Esta con un niño, un niño muy lindoooooo! –

– ¿Niño? –

– Bueno, posiblemente debe de tener nuestra edad ¡Pero es que hace unas expresiones de lo más lindas y adorables!, Todo lo contrario a ti Shizu-Chan. –

–…–

– Y además, ¡Creo que Sensei está interesado en el!

–…–

– Porque los estoy viendo en este momento, y Sensei está muy cerca del chico, y el pobre no sabe cómo reaccionar, ¡Esta totalmente sonrojado!, ¡La escena es como la de un lobo acorralando a un lindo borrego antes de ser devorado! –

–…–

– Shizu-Chan, ¿Sigues ahí? –

–…Si… Sigo aquí… –

– ¿No quieres venir?, Tal vez Sensei te de un autógrafo… Pero de seguro el trabajo no te lo permite, ¡Ah!, Pero yo le puedo pedir uno con tu nombre. –

– No… No es necesario…–

– Shizu-Chan, ¿Estás bien? –

– No es nada, Alice… ¿A qué hora regresas a casa? –

– ¿Eh?… – Suena confundida. – Emm, No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que cuando regrese tú ya estés dormido. –

– Ya veo… Ten cuidado al regresar a casa ¿Si? –

– Amm…Si… Lo hare… Etto, Ya tengo que colgar Shizu-Chan. –

– Está bien. –

– Nos vemos más tarde, Shizu-Chan, Tu también… Cuídate. –

–…–

****Fin de la llamada telefónica****

Esa persona… Me ha mentido… Supongo que desde un principio ya sabía que traicionaría aquella "Confianza"… Pero estaría mintiendo si negara el hecho que una pequeña parte de mi creía que el en verdad cumpliría con su palabra… Y es por eso que ahora me siento como un completo imbécil… No debería de molestarme, después de todo el único culpable aquí soy yo… sino fuera tan iluso y me hubiera mantenido en mi postura original nada de esto me estaría pasando, y me ahorraría el sentirme como un estúpido en este momento, sin embargo no lo hice, y decidí creer en las palabras vacías de ese Mangaka… Además el decidió no decirme la verdad porque estaba con… No… No debo hacer conclusiones sin tener pruebas que era en verdad el… Pero no encuentro otra razón por la cual me haya mentido… O más bien… ¿Es la primera vez que me ha mentido?, Posiblemente no… De seguro ya tiene mucho tiempo viéndome la cara, riéndose a mis espaldas, pisoteando aquella confianza que nunca existió… Que despreciable puede llegar a ser… Ijuuin-Sensei…

–… ¿Se te olvido decirme algo mas Alice?… – Mencione al darme cuenta que me había mandado un mensaje de texto al celular…

**_Shizu-Chan, discúlpame si te estoy molestando, pero es que me has dejado algo preocupada por cómo te escuche en el teléfono, y pienso que tal vez te ponga de ánimos el ver esta foto que tome de Ijuuin-Sensei y su acompañante… Si no fuiste capaz de verlo con tus propios ojos, cuando menos en una fotografía… Espero sirva de algo y si no… Discúlpame de verdad… Cuídate._**

Alice… No me puedo enojar contigo… Sé que no lo hiciste con una mala intención, al contrario… Sin embargo esto no ha ayudado en nada a mi situación, es más… Acabas de empeorarla… Observe por largos segundos la prueba de aquella traición… Esto era justo lo que necesitaba… Por primera vez no me alegra que mis deducciones sean ciertas… Pues esa persona que estaba junto con el era Takahashi-Kun… Soy tan egoísta como pude no verlo antes… Por supuesto que comprendo que haya traicionado mi confianza Ijuuin-Sensei, tenía una magnífica oportunidad para "Socializar" con aquella persona tan especial para usted, comparado con el, me imagino que yo vendría siendo algo así como una insignificante piedra molesta que solo representa un obstáculo para la realización de sus planes… Aun así he hecho una promesa… Le prometí que se iba a lamentar si se atrevía a mentirme, tal vez no tomo muy en serio mis palabras, pero le aseguro que esta insignificante piedra molesta puede llegar a convertirse en todo un serio problema para usted… Pero antes que nada tengo que confirmar una pequeña cosa… Hasta este punto se muy bien que me ha estado mintiendo… Pero quiero saber si es capaz de hacerlo teniéndome justo en frente…

– Shizuku-Kun, ¿Ya te vas? – Pregunto Kirishima-San, al ver como tomaba mis cosas y me disponía a dejar el departamento.

– Iré a hacer una visita laboral a cierta persona… – Dije con frialdad.

– Oh, ya veo… Bueno… Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea Sensei se lo ha ganado… Solo recuerda que todavía debe de entregar el manuscrito, no nos serviría de mucho que este muerto. – Bromeo divertido.

–…– Lo mire inexpresivo por escasos segundos, para después salir de aquel departamento… Veremos qué es lo que el destino nos tiene deparado, Sensei…

* * *

++++En el café++++

– Y dime… ¿Cómo te está yendo en la editorial? – Lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos eran tan sinceros… Quería saber más de él.

– Eh… Bastante bien… Sensei. – El estar sentados los dos juntos, compartiendo un café lo ponía nervioso… Qué lindo…

– ¿Si?, Me alegro mucho. Sabes Takahashi-kun, eres bienvenido a mi casa cuando quieras, después de todo para mi eres alguien muy especial. – coloqué uno de mis codos sobre la mesa y recosté mi barbilla sobre mi muñeca, viéndolo con gran interés.

– ¿E-especial? – ¡Ohhh!, Quiero verlo sonrojarse aún más. – No…N-no quisiera molestar a sensei…–

– No eres una molestia, me alegra pasar tiempo contigo. – posé mi mano cerca de los mechones que caían cerca de su oreja, acariciándolo levemente y devolviendo mi mano en un rápido movimiento.

– ¡…!- ¡Lo he dejado sin habla!, ¡Me encanta!

– Tenías algo en el cabello. – Le sonreí levemente mientras le mostraba la pequeña pelusa, obviamente fue una suerte haber encontrado una, ya que me sirvió como excusa para acariciarlo levemente.

– ¡E-eh!, Sí…Claro…– Bebió levemente un poco de café de su tasa, cuando de repente su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. – Etto… Sensei, necesito contestar esta llamada… Discúlpeme. –

– Claro, no te preocupes. – ¿Quién será?, No me digas que es…

– ¡Te dije que no es necesario! – Exclamó algo molesto por el celular, luego de eso siguió hablando por unos minutos hasta finalmente colgar, emitiendo un gran suspiro…Ya veo…Así que sí se trata de esa persona…

– ¿Era Usami-sensei? – Pregunté interesado.

– Umm, sí… Es molesto… Piensa que soy un niño. ¡Se preocupa mucho! –

– Supongo que lo ha de hacer porque Takahashi-kun es una persona interesante para él. – Trataba de fingir una sonrisa, sabía que esos dos tenían algo más que una relación simple de casero e inquilino… – Sabes… Me preguntaba… ¿Cuál es exactamente su relación? –

– ¿Relación?, Usami-san y yo sólo somos casero e inquilino. Ya se lo había dicho Sensei. – Estás mintiendo… No importa cuánto trates de fingirlo… Se nota en tu nerviosismo.

– Ya veo…–

– Umm, Sensei… En verdad me agradó pasar tiempo con usted pero… Tengo que irme ya… Si no tendré problemas. – Tratando de excusarse… En serio, esto me molesta.

– Claro, puedes continuar… Aunque haya sido poco, me alegro que me hayas acompañado Takahashi-kun. – Le sonreí sinceramente, en verdad me gustaba estar con él… Pero me molestaba el hecho de que estuviera con otra persona.

– Para mí también fue un placer el estar con usted, ¡Muchas gracias! – Se inclino levemente con un ligero sonrojo. – Nos vemos sensei, ¡Trabaje duro, por favor! –

– Nos vemos, Takahashi-kun… Por cierto… – Tengo que admitirlo… No puedo contenerme… – ¡Saluda a Usami-Sensei de mi parte! –

–… ¡Lo haré!… – Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

Y allí me quedé yo… Solo en la cafetería debido a los estúpidos caprichos de un posesivo e infantil escritor… Pero está bien por ahora… En lo que debo enfocarme en este momento es en hacer que ambos admitan que están saliendo… Luego dejarle en claro a Usami-sensei mis intenciones y por supuesto, decirle lo que siento a Takahashi-kun… Al salir de la cafetería noté que empezó a llover y que, para colmo, ya había anochecido… Soy todo un genio… Debí haber venido en el auto… En fin… Tomaré un taxi.

**Continuara-**

* * *

_**Muajajaja, se vienen cosas muy buenas de ahora en adelante ñ.ñ, esperemos les haya gustado el capi :3! saludos n_n**_


	4. Confrontación de egos

**Aqui de nuevo publicandoles la conti del fic :D, queremos darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y los comentarios que nos han dejado, nos gustaria decirles que no abandonaremos esta historia para nada del mundo, y seremos constantes en la publicacion de los capitulos, jeje, bueno sin mas que decir... Disfruten n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Confrontación de egos.**

Menos mal tomé un taxi para llegar a casa, ¡Está lloviendo a cántaros! Pero eso no importa… Tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con Takahashi-kun… Eso realmente me hizo feliz; Y ahora… Supongo que debo ponerme al día antes de que esto me cause problemas con… Esperen… ¿Estoy viendo bien?, El joven que se encuentra frente a mi departamento es… ¿Shizuku-kun?… ¡Sí, es él!… Me acerqué más y pude notar qué su mirada se encontraba perdida en el vacío, absorto de aquella lluvia… Es cierto, ¡Se está mojando!

– ¡Shizuku-kun!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Exclamé mientras me colocaba frente a él; Volteó a verme con aquella fría mirada inexpresiva suya.

–…– ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estará molesto por algo?, Pero más importante…

– ¡Shizuku-kun!, No tengo idea de qué haces aquí afuera pero estás completamente empapado… ¡Demonios! – Saqué las llaves de mi departamento para ingresar. – ¡Entra de una vez! – Lo jalé del brazo llevándolo conmigo dentro. – ¡Ahora, sí!, ¿Puedo saber que sucede? –

– ¿Por qué mejor no me lo dice usted? – ¿Eh?… Está muy molesto…– Al parecer estuvo fuera… ¿A dónde fue? – ¿Por qué siento que me está aniquilando con su mirada…?

– Salí un momento a atender un asunto… ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el que estés aquí?… Por cierto, iré por una toalla… Estás todo empapado… – Di la vuelta para ir al baño en busca de una toalla, quitándole importancia a lo que me había preguntado, después de todo no es necesario que sepa que es lo que hice con exactitud.

–…– Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos pero aún así, pude notar que su mirada no se despegaba de mí. – ¿De verdad?… Qué extraño… ¿No cree?, Es decir… Cuando lo llame, usted nunca me menciono de dicho "Asunto". – Vaya… Que insistente es… De todas formas… ¿Por qué sigue mirándome de esa manera?

–…Eso fue porque no lo creí realmente importante… En serio… ¿Viniste aquí solamente para eso? – Le alcancé la toalla para que se secara.

– Ya veo… – Clavó su mirada directamente a mis ojos, ignorando el hecho que le ofrecía una toalla… Por lo que se la coloqué en la cabeza para que se secara… No seas orgulloso… Vamos… – Aun así… Usted me dijo que estaría trabajando en su departamento… Si hubiera sido un asunto sin importancia, lo más normal habría sido que me lo mencionara, ¿No lo cree?… Dígame… ¿Por qué no me notifico de aquello?… ¿Se podría saber qué tipo de asunto fue el que lo impulso a que me mintiera? –

– ¿Qué demonios?… Solamente salí por unos minutos… ¿No tengo derecho a hacerlo? – Esto realmente me está empezando a molestar…– ¿Es que debería avisarte hasta cuando voy al baño?, No entiendo porqué estás dándole tanta importancia a algo tan trivial como eso. – Me siento como los chicos malos que están siendo interrogados por haber cometido un crimen imperdonable… No puedo creerlo…

– ¿Acaso se molesto sensei?, Tal vez algo en su interior le está incitando a enojarse, y soy yo quien está avivando la intensidad del sentimiento. – Sigue hablando como si nada, pero… Esto es demasiado extraño. –Tal vez… ¿Su conciencia? –

– ¿Mi conciencia?, ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?… Es más… Si solamente viniste a realizarme preguntas estúpidas como si fueras mi mujer o algo así… ¿Podrías retirarte de aquí?, Tengo cosas importantes que hacer a diferencia de ti. – No dejaré que este chico alborote mis nervios.

– Claro que me iré Sensei, tampoco crea que me es muy grato el estar aquí, pero no sin antes aclararle las sombras que al parecer nublan muy convenientemente a su mente… – ¿Qué demonios…?… Sacó su celular y me mostró una fotografía mía y de… Takahashi-kun… Juntos… En aquel café… – Sabe… Yo no gusto de hacer conclusiones apresuradas sin tener pruebas verídicas… Esta foto me la mandaron con 30 minutos de diferencia a la llamada que yo le había hecho, además… Si no me equivoco, este de aquí es Takahashi-San, y según compañeros de trabajo, lo vieron saliendo junto a usted de la editorial… En el preciso momento que le llame… No fueron minutos lo que estuvo fuera… Y me imagino que para usted esa clase de "Asunto" tampoco fue para nada insignificante… ¿O es que acaso me equivoco? – Me clavo su fría mirada con insistencia.

– Y bueno… ¿Qué quieres que haga respecto a eso?… – Pregunté sin titubear ni negar lo que me mostraba. – ¿Debo decirte en qué lugar estoy cada segundo?, Tengo derecho a salir a cualquier hora con quién me plazca… Después de todo, podré ponerme al día con tu estúpido horario después, no tengo porque martirizarme día y noche sin tener tiempo para mí después de todo. Sé que te prometí cumplir con aquello, pero estás exagerando… ¡No te atrevas a interferir nuevamente en mis asuntos personales! – Es molesto… ¡Un mocoso no tiene porqué venir a interrogarme de esa manera!

– Claro, y no es que me moleste Sensei. – ¿Planea seguir son aquel inexpresivo semblante?, ¡Ja!, No me hagas reír… – Usted tiene derecho a salir con libertad, y con quien lo desee, después de todo las consecuencias de sus actos serán solo suyas… El cumplimiento de ese cronograma no es estrictamente obligatorio… Más sin embargo creo que se olvida de un pequeño detalle… Usted había pactado conmigo un voto de mutua confianza, por dicha razón yo solo lo estuve monitoreando mediante llamadas, sin necesidad de venir a este lugar… Pero el hecho que me haya mentido me ha orillado a tener que verme en la necesidad de visitarlo, simplemente para saber si su grado de hipocresía era tan grande como para mentirme en mi propia cara… – ¡Pero miren quién habla de hipocresías!… El mocoso que intenta esconder su verdadero yo. – He comprobado que así es… No solo me mintió una, sino dos veces, traicionando así mi confianza… Aunque podría jurar que esto le importa poco… Al tener tal oportunidad frente suyo, no dudo si quiera un segundo en mentirme, ¿No es así? – Aún mostraba apacibilidad en sus facciones… Por favor, deja de intentar engañarme con tu "Tranquilidad".

– Sabes… Tienes toda la razón. – Dije esto con una sonrisa… Si quiere jugar a ser el chico malo… Bien, juguemos. – Me importó poco lo que pensarás de mi y no, si tengo la posibilidad de alcanzar alguno de mis objetivos… ¿Por qué debería lamentarme de aquello?, Esa inocente mentira, la estás tomando y la estás transformando en una tormenta innecesaria… Deja de querer involucrarte conmigo sentimentalmente… Estamos trabajando… No creas que tu pequeño discurso va a inmutarme de alguna forma… – Exclamé seriamente… Un chico que trata de darme lecciones sobre "Confianza"… Vaya… – Además… ¿No estás desconfiando al mismo tiempo de mi?, ¿Piensas que por haber salido un momento no cumpliré con lo que estipula aquel estúpido horario?… La verdad, creo que esto ya se te pasó de las manos…Novato. – Dije despectivamente.

– Supongo que esto no tiene solución… Después de todo recomponer los renglones torcidos es imposible muy a mi pesar… Y mucho más si la persona no quiere quitarse aquella venda de los ojos… – Me miro a los ojos. Gran error… De esa forma puedo ver realmente lo que estás sintiendo…– Sabe… Yo no vine aquí como su editor… Si no como cualquier otra persona… Persona que pensó ser merecedora de una confianza que le fue prometida con vacías y falsas palabras, no me he equivocado con usted… Es un ser de lo más despreciable e hipócrita, no solo es mediocre y caprichoso con respecto a su trabajo, sino que también carece de calidad moral… Usted no tiene palabra, es todo un farsante que se esconde tras esa sonrisa llena de falacia… – ¿Quién se está escondiendo en realidad?… – Pero hay algo que todavía no comprendo… Dígame… ¿Por qué sonríe?, Si todo lo que sube algún día por fortuna ha de bajar, y usted no es la excepción a la regla… De verdad… Su ignorancia lo único que me provoca… Es lástima. –

– Me has insultado de todas las formas posibles… Sabes… Lo mejor de todo es que en realidad no solamente yo soy el hipócrita, el hipócrita también eres tú Shizuku-Kun… Mostrando aquella apariencia inexpresiva como si no te importara nada, no solamente conmigo si no en la editorial… ¿Qué tratas de esconder? O… ¿A quiénes tratas de engañar?, El que sea un irresponsable, un hipócrita, un despreciable y mediocre Mangaka… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?… ¿Qué carezco de calidad moral?… Vaya que interesante… Tratándome de dar lecciones de moral cuando acabas de juzgarme y ni si quiera sabes quién soy en verdad… – Solté una pequeña risa burlona…– ¿Por qué sonrío dices?, Porque es divertido… Es más divertido sonreír que andar por la vida con una falsa cara de póker como la tuya… Y no necesito tu lástima, ni mucho menos que te preocupes sobre si algún día pagaré o no por mis actos… Después de todo es mi vida… Yo veré que hago con ella… No tú… – Deja de aparentar que lo sabes todo, en realidad… Lo único que tienes es miedo… – A diferencia tuya… Yo no tengo miedo de relacionarme con los demás… Ahora… Si ya acabaste con tu patético derroche de moralidad… Puedes retirarte de aquí… Mi trabajo estará listo mañana en la mañana… Y si tienes algún problema con ello…Eres libre de renunciar, novato…– ¡No puedo creer que un mocoso me haya sacado de quicio!, ¡Me molesta!

– ¿Miedo dice?, Por favor, no me haga reír. – ¿Eres capaz? – ¿Lo ve?, esta solo es una prueba de que no me conoce en lo más mínimo… Si yo no me relaciono con los demás, es por evitar a personas como usted… Tan despreciables, y con un aura tan sucia que contagia de su miseria a los demás… Sé que ningún corazón está exento de ser corrompido… Pues hasta el brillo del alma más pura, puede verse ennegrecido con la oscuridad que habita en nuestro interior, y siempre lucha constantemente por prevalecer sobre esa luz… Por eso decidí que si yo me voy a ensuciar, deseo que sea con mi propia inmundicia, y no la de los demás… Con su sudor como amistad… Yo me conformo con el mío. –

–…– Este chico es…

– Y por otra parte he de decirle que… Yo lo conozco mejor de lo que usted cree… – Clavó su fría mirada en mis ojos profundamente. – Sin embargo dudo que usted me conozca a mí… No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa por mi mente… – ¿Soy el único que está a punto de estallar en furia? – Por lo visto he provocado que su verdadera naturaleza salga a relucir, haciendo gala de sus peores miserias… Es divertido, ¿Sabe?, El poder admirar cómo comienza a desmoronarse frente mío, entregándose sin más a los demonios que están a punto de escapar dentro de su interior… Demostrando un enojo que piensa usted va dirigido a mi persona, siendo que la realidad es otra, pues aquella furia que comienza a hervirle la sangre no es más que la rabia contenida en su interior hacia usted mismo… Vive en la ignorancia, pensando que no tiene ningún defecto, que su conciencia está limpia, pero no es así… El día en que por fin decida ver sus limitantes y aceptarlas, será el día en que se convertirá en alguien que valga la pena como ser humano, pues buscara la forma en la cual deshacerse de esos aspectos de su personalidad que nublan la luz de su alma, será entonces cuando usted va a MADURAR… Pero mientras no lo haga, y siga aferrado a esa falsedad vestida de amabilidad, me temo que seguirá dibujando líneas de vida inconclusas, donde jamás se posara el sol, cayendo en el abismo de lo errático, sin darse apenas cuenta… Aunque si me pongo a pensar detenidamente, no somos tan diferentes como parece… Ya que yo también me encuentro enojado conmigo mismo, pues si no le hubiera brindado de mi confianza, en este momento no estaría sintiendo una ira demencial hacia mi persona, que tal vez no estoy exteriorizando, pero que ahí esta… Y cada segundo que pasa me acusa y atormenta con insistencia… Sin embargo no me preocupo… Si algo tengo muy presente en mi filosofía de vida, es no volver a tropezarme con la misma piedra dos veces, y le aseguro que con usted… Ya no me vuelvo a tropezar… – Se dirigió a la puerta, disponiéndose a salir. – Espero su trabajo mañana Ijuuin-Sensei. – Dijo esto último al salir de mi departamento.

– ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! – No pude evitar el golpear fuertemente la pared con mis puños, tratando de descargar mi ira en aquellos golpes. – ¡Puedes decir y pensar lo que quieras, no me interesa!, De todas formas… – Suspiré, y me dejé caer en el sofá. –…De todas formas… Aunque tengas razón en lo que acabas de decir… No tienes derecho a juzgarme si no tienes pensado involucrarte en mi vida…–

Pasaron unos minutos y seguí inmóvil en el sofá, pensando sobre las Palabras que habíamos intercambiado el muchacho y yo hace no mucho… Supongo que no debí de ser cruel con él… – El que hizo un drama de todo esto al parecer fui yo…– Trate de esconder mi rostro con una de mis manos, escuchando atentamente como aumentaba aquella lluvia y se intensificaba al caer… – ¿Me pregunto si se detendrá pronto?… – Dije sin ganas, cuando de repente recordé algo… Ese chico… Estaba empapado… Me senté en el sofá para aclarar mejor mis pensamientos… Estoy seguro que no traía ningún paraguas… Además… Me esperó quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta volver… No pude evitar sentirme culpable ante esto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salí de mi departamento no sin antes haber llevado conmigo una muda de ropa, una toalla, un paraguas y las llaves de mi auto… Puede que lo alcance, después de todo no han de haber pasado ni 15 minutos de lo que salió… Y la estación más cercana queda a 45 minutos en autobús, con esta lluvia de seguro no ha de haber encontrado algún taxi que lo acercara…

-En las calles-

¡Maldición!, ¿Por dónde andará?… No hace mucho que salió… Tiene que estar cerca de aquí… Además, no lleva un paraguas tiene que ser fácil visualizarlo… ¡Te encontré!, Aceleré un poco hasta llegar donde él estaba, puesto que no volteaba al momento de utilizar la bocina del auto bajé la ventana para captar su atención.

– ¡Hey, Shizuku-Kun!, ¡Entra inmediatamente al auto! –

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Dijo inexpresivo; Como si ni siquiera le afectara la lluvia torrencial que se desataba sobre él.

– ¡Porque vas a resfriarte!, ¡Entra al auto!, Si no lo haces me bajaré yo mismo y te meteré a la fuerza. – Amenace con seriedad en mi tono de voz y facciones.

– Dudo que le importe, mejor ocúpese del manuscrito, me lo prometió para mañana temprano. – ¡Me sigue ignorando!… No quería hacer esto pero… No tengo otra opción, Detuve el auto abruptamente y me bajé sin pensarlo dos veces, lo alcancé y lo tomé del brazo.

– ¡Te he dicho que te enfermarás!, ¡Entra de una vez, maldita sea! – Abrí la puerta de mi auto y lo metí prácticamente a la fuerza. – Toma, sécate con esto… Y más te vale hacerlo a menos que desees que te desnude yo mismo y lo haga por ti. – Le alcancé la toalla y un cambio de ropa.

–…– Permaneció en silencio, observando mi rostro por largos segundos… No pude evitar devolverle la mirada… Me mostraba una expresión vacía… Diferente de la usual… Mis palabras… ¿Lo han lastimado a tal punto?… Después dirigió su vista a la toalla y el cambio de ropa, tomándola sin decir nada más, y comenzando a secarse.

– Shizuku-kun… Iremos a una farmacia que queda cerca de aquí… Cuando me baje puedes aprovechar para cambiarte de ropa… – Llegamos hasta la farmacia y estacione el auto. – No vayas a irte, volveré en seguida. – Todo esto lo decía en un tono más calmado… ¿Lo lastimé no es así?… Debo de disculparme con él…

– Sabe… Nada de esto es necesario… – Susurraba, mientras perdía su vista en la ventana del auto. – Simplemente deje que me valla, la estación de metro no queda muy lejos de aquí… Tampoco pretendo que por mi causa se trague esa bilis de desagrado… –

–…– Lo miré por algunos segundos… Para luego alcanzar la toalla con la que se secaba y colocársela en la cabeza de forma que tapara su rostro. – No te comportes así… Sólo espérame aquí, me tomará unos segundos…–

–…– Otra vez no me dirigió palabra… Supongo que está bien.

Abrí la puerta para dirigirme a la farmacia y comprar algunas cosas para el resfriado… Es mi culpa que se haya empapado… Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él… Cuando regresé al auto él seguía allí, al parecer ya se había cambiado de ropa… – Shizuku-Kun… Esto es para ti. – Le acerqué algunos medicamentos para el refrío. – Después de todo, supongo que ahora es inevitable que agarres un resfriado… Pero al menos si los empiezas a tomar a tiempo el efecto no será tan fuerte… Por cierto… ¿Me dices en qué parte vives exactamente?, Te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa. –

–…– Me observó con frialdad por largos segundos sin tomar aquellos medicamentos… Supongo que está en todo su derecho…– Ya le dije que eso no es necesario, debería permitir que me valla de una vez, pero usted es demasiado persistente… Solo déjeme en la estación de metro, puedo cuidarme yo solo. –

– ¿Podrías tomarlos, por favor?… Los compré para ti…Y si te ofrezco llevarte hasta tu casa es porque puedo hacerlo, ¿Podrías ceder aunque sea un poco? – Ah… ¿Por qué eres tan difícil de tratar?

–…– No pronunció palabra alguna… Al parecer se lo está pensando…– Los tomaré… – Menos mal… Ahora lo siguiente es… – Pero a cambio déjeme en la estación de metro. – Estuve cerca… Suspiré y simplemente acepté mi derrota…

– Está bien, como quieras. –…Encendí el auto y me dirigí hasta la estación, no fue mucho tiempo el que pasamos hasta llegar allá… Diría que unos 30 minutos fueron los que no me dirigió palabra y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana… En fin… – ¿Está bien si te dejó aquí verdad?… ¡Ah!, Pero antes de irte… Llévate este paraguas, si no terminarás mojándote nuevamente y Shizuku-Kun… – Me apoyé en el volante y dirigí mi vista hacia él…– Olvida todo lo que te dije… Simplemente estaba molesto… En verdad… Lo lamento…– Espero que no pienses que me disculpo por ganar tu simpatía…– En verdad Shizuku-Kun… Créeme… – Lo observé por algunos segundos, esperando entendiera que mis intenciones no eran fingidas… Simplemente quiero ser amable con él porque… Porque en verdad siento que… Que eres diferente a los demás… – Te prometo tener terminado el trabajo en la mañana. –

– Ya veo…– Dijo sin expresión alguna, mientras observaba el paraguas que le ofrecía, tomándolo sin decir palabra. – No creeré en sus promesas de nuevo… Hechos… Es lo único que realmente importa en la vida. – Menciono aquello seriamente sin voltear a verme, al mismo tiempo que salía del auto.

– Tienes razón… – Me dije a mi mismo mientras esbocé una falsa sonrisa.

– Eso me recuerda…– Regresó de nuevo y abrió la puerta sin vacilar. – Su edad actual es de –50… Ahora sí… Me retiro. – Cerró la puerta del auto hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

– Así que me mató…– No pude evitar reír ante esto. – ¿Eso no es como una pequeña venganza? – Trate de calmar mi risa… Pensando un poco en lo que me acababa de decir… Bueno Shizuku-kun… El que me hayas dicho que tengo –50 años es de niños… Al menos se que… Ahora estás menos molesto que antes… Supongo que eso está bien…Me quedé unos minutos más con el auto estacionado sin pensar en nada… Divisando como caían las gotas de lluvia… Umm, será mejor que regrese… Después de todo le prometí tener a tiempo el manuscrito…

* * *

Después de aquel fatídico suceso, regrese por fin a casa, tuve la suerte que cuando llegue, Alice todavía estaba en el trabajo… Sinceramente no tenía los ánimos para soportar la lluvia de preguntas con la cual me atacaría, al ver mi estado, y sobre todo el verme con ropas que no eran de mi pertenencia… Hablando de eso… Tengo que regresarle esas prendas y aquel paraguas a… Ese Mangaka… ¿Me pregunto si mis palabras lograron el remorder un poco en su conciencia?, Llego al grado de buscarme con ese horrible clima, y hasta me pidió disculpas… Pero sinceramente… Lo dudo… Seguramente solo lo hizo en un impulso por aliviar el malestar que había despertado en su interior… No pudo ser por otra cosa.

– Shizuku-Kun, ¿Por qué no usas el elevador? – Pregunto desconcertado Aoyama-San, mientras miraba atento el cómo me disponía a subir por las escaleras para llegar al departamento.

– Veo que llego temprano Aoyama-San… ¿Es que acaso se apeno que yo fuera el único que madruga a diario? – Pregunte a la vez que lo miraba con indiferencia.

– Eso no te importa. – Musito irritado por mi comentario.

– Prefiero usar las escaleras porque es más sano… Usted debería de hacer lo mismo, así podría alargar su vida. – Aunque después de haberme mojado de esa manera, tengo que aceptar que aun si tome los medicamentos, mi cuerpo se siente pesado, y sufro algo de somnolencia… Tal vez no es lo mejor usar escaleras, pero…

–… – Me miro con molestia en sus ojos, al parecer pensó que lo llamaba "Viejo", solo me estoy preocupando por la salud de mi amigo, debería de agradecérmelo, sin embargo desvió su camino hacia el elevador, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, y subiéndolas con suma prisa… Tal vez me quiere demostrar que posee demasiada resistencia… Yo lo sé… No tiene porque exigirse tanto Aoyama-San.

– Bueno días Kirishima-San. – Salude a la vez que me sentaba en mi escritorio, al final Aoyama-San me gano en subir más de esos 5 pisos.

– Buenos días Shizuku-Kun, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Ijuuin-Sensei?, Espero que no lo hayas dejado en un estado en el que no pueda presentarse hoy a la reunión con Usami-Sensei. – Cierto… Aquella importante "Reunión del año" Entre Ijuuin-Sensei, y Usami-Sensei tiene lugar y fecha, hoy en la editorial. – Aunque dudo que Sensei falte a dicho compromiso… Aun si estuviera al filo de la muerte… – Sus palabras parecían tener un transfundo y significado oculto…

– No se preocupe… Ayer no paso nada que pueda significar un problema para que no se presente el día de hoy a dicha reunión. – Musite con seriedad en mis facciones.

– Bien, en unas horas más se llevara a cabo la entrevista, obviamente vendrás conmigo, será una experiencia muy favorable para tu carrera profesional como editor. – Me sonrió afable… De todo modos se que ya no confía en mi… Pero agradezco que a pesar de todo vea por mí en cuanto a mi carrera laboral…

******Unas horas después******

Ahora estamos es una gran sala, donde se pretende dar lugar a la tal famosa entrevista… No comprendo porque hacen tanto alboroto… Además… ¿Por qué hacer una entrevista entre un Mangaka y un novelista?, ¿No son cosas totalmente diferentes?, Tal vez lo único que quieren hacer con esto es juntar a las dos personas que mas traen ingreso a la editorial… Que mezquino…

– Ok, entonces primero… ¿Podríamos capturar una toma de ustedes dos estrechándose la mano?… – Ahora están tomando una fotografía para el artículo periodístico… Nunca había visto al novelista Usami Akihiko… No es como si me emocionara el conocerlo… Su forma de escribir no es algo que despierte mi interés… – ¡Sí!, ¡Luzcan así por favor! – Exclamo en furor la joven fotógrafa al ver como los dos autores se estrechaban la mano… No entiendo cual es su emoción… Los dos tienen en su cara una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita… Al parecer no soy el único que piensa esto, pues tanto Kirishima-San, como la editora encargada de Usami-Sensei parecen contrariados ante tal escena… A decir verdad… Tampoco exageraría si digo que el ambiente es algo pesado… Posiblemente es alguna guerra de egos digna de autores sobrevalorados…

– Lo que siempre me impresiona de los trabajos de Usami-Sensei… Es que a pesar de ser un mundo completamente construido por palabras… Las vistas, los colores, incluso los olores se recrean vívidamente ante tus ojos, y más que nada su elección de las palabras, es simplemente impresionante. – Bien… Ha dado por comenzada la entrevista… Y que mejor cosa para empezar que unas palabras de Ijuuin-Sensei cargadas de su más exquisita hipocresía.

– Me siento honrado de que se sienta así. – Usted tampoco se queda atrás Usami-Sensei… Hasta aquí puedo percibir su fingido tono de voz… – Como para las obras de Ijuuin-Sensei, son tan increíblemente interesantes. – Si claro… – También me atrajo por la forma en la que la historia no fue solo un chiste de larga duración… Pero en realidad había puntos que me hicieron llorar. – Se a lo que se refiere Usami-Sensei, podría jurar que esa misma tristeza que sintió, se está emanando por toda la sala, la cual ahora nos está provocando "Llorar" en su melancolía… No quise prestarle más importancia a su intercambio de palabras bañadas con una sucia aura de sinceridad barata… Fue por eso que me dedique a simplemente analizar los documentos que tenia frente mío… Aunque… Por lo que pude escuchar al parecer Ijuuin-Sensei gusta mucho de provocar a Usami-Sensei, esto no me sorprende en lo más mínimo… Es la naturaleza de ese Mangaka… Pero, debo de aceptar que es interesante el ver como Usami-Sensei se esta conteniendo por no levantarse y darle un merecido puñetazo a Sensei… Las apariencias por sobre todas las cosas… Que hipócritas… Y por lo que he podido escuchar ahora la entrometida entrevistadora les está preguntando sobre su vida privada…

– ¿De qué demonios sirve preguntar a los autores de su vida amorosa? – Estoy de acuerdo con usted Aikawa-San.

– Aikawa, ESE es el porque nunca vas a casarte. – No creo que necesite ser imprudente y entrometida para poder casarse Kirishima-San… Yo por mi parte no me casaría con alguien así… En fin… Esas preguntas no son algo que me importen.

– Una vez hubo alguien que me animo incondicionalmente en un momento en que me sentía especialmente deprimido. – Eso… – Y debido a esa experiencia… Es que soy el hombre que soy ahora. – No quiero ni conocer a dicha persona que hizo posible que usted fuera lo que es ahora… De seguro no fue nada bueno… Usted no es que digamos la mejor persona que digamos… – "¡No importa que pase, yo siempre lo amare Sensei!" – Esas palabras son… – Eso fue lo que me dijo. – Al termino de esto, las facciones de Usami-Sensei se endurecieron dejando a mostrar su verdadero estado de ánimo, que mantenía oculto bajo una "Perfecta" mascara de amabilidad… Esto es… Extraño…

* * *

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, y de tener que soportar todos los presentes, el ambiente tan frio y pesado que se creo, fruto de la falsedad e hipocresía de las palabras de ambos autores, se dio por terminada la fase de la entrevista… Pero todavía falta la cena entre los autores, y sus respectivos editores, además de que contaremos con la presencia del director ejecutivo… El cual también, parece que fue el único que disfruto de todo el panorama, pues no dejo de sonreír, ni de hacer bromas durante todo ese lapso de tiempo…

– Shizuku-kun… ¿Cómo estás?, Espero no hayas agarrado un resfriado por lo de la otra vez. – Que amable… Me está preguntando sobre mi estado… Después de todo si me llego a enfermar será solo su culpa… No necesito su arrepentimiento barato… Permanecí callado ante su pregunta, viéndolo con indiferencia en los ojos, por lo que decidió continuar hablando. – En fin… ¿Qué te ha parecido la entrevista? estuvo divertida, ¿No crees? – Comenzó a reír levemente.

– Supongo que para usted fue divertida… Pero todo ha salido sin complicación alguna, y eso es lo único que debe de importarnos. – Musite con seriedad en mis facciones.

– Pues yo me moría por salir de aquella sala, ¿Qué fue lo que desayunaste?, Estuviste de lo mas malicioso en la entrevista, dudo que la entrevistadora no se haya dado cuenta de ese ambiente tan cargado que se creó entre ustedes. – Dijo Kirishima-San, de un modo u otro sonaba como un tipo de regaño hacia Ijuuin-Sensei.

– Solamente la hacía más divertida… Después de todo, quería conocer más de cerca a Usami-Sensei… Y creo que aprendí algo muy interesante sobre él…– Sonrió con malicia… En este momento se ve y se escucha como todo un niño satisfecho por la travesura que acaba de consumar… Su edad es de –50 años, y por lo que veo, el comportarse como un niño ya venía predispuesto desde antes que naciera.

– Sí, claro. – Musito con indiferencia, sin darle mucho crédito a sus palabras. – Solo te advierto que eso no se te salga de las manos, después quien tiene que limpiar el desastre soy yo. – Tal parece Kirishima-San ya es experto en ello. – Por ahora vayamos a la sala de descanso antes de ir a encontrarnos con Usami-Sensei e Isaka-San, para irnos a la cena en honor a su encuentro. – Comenzó a tomar camino hacia el elevador, seguido de Ijuuin-Sensei… Supongo que esta vez no podre usar las escaleras… El estar encerrado en un elevador junto con estas personas se volvió una espera de lo más insoportable, intente olvidar aquella situación, comenzando a contar los segundos que pasaban en ese instante con mi reloj, hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron en el piso deseado.

– ¡Takahashi-Kun! – Exclamo en agradable sorpresa Ijuuin-Sensei, al abrirse las puertas del elevador, y dejar ver con esto al otro lado a ese chico el cual… Tiene la expresión como si hubiera visto a un muerto levantarse de su tumba… Que persona más rara…

– ¿Huh?, ¿Ya terminaste todo? – Pregunto Kirishima-San algo desconcertado a Takahashi-San, al parecer le dejo trabajo… No sé si sentirme ofendido que a ese chico le dejen trabajo, y a mí que soy parte de su equipo laboral no me deje absolutamente nada.

– ¡Ah, S-Si! – Exclamo con algo de torpeza.

– Buen trabajo entonces. – Musito a la vez que se dirigía a sentido contrario de nuestro destino.

– Kirishima-San, la sala de descanso esta por este camino. – ¿Acaso se ha desorientado?… Lo dudo.

– Oh perdón, Shizuku-Kun, ven conmigo un segundo. – Me llamo Kirishima-San… Supongo que tendré que dejarlos solos.

– Discúlpeme solo será un momento. – Me excuse ante Ijuuin-Sensei, disponiéndome a seguir a mi jefe.

– Está bien. –…Si Sensei… Yo se que está muy bien… Para usted.

– ¡¿EH?! – Exclamo Takahashi-San, con una expresión sumida en el horror… Pareciera como si se fuera a quedar solo con un asesino a suelto, no entiendo porque tiene tanto miedo, se que Sensei es molesto pero no es… Bueno… Pensándolo bien… Si yo fuera Takahashi-San, tendría mis sentidos bien despiertos… Después de todo las intenciones de ese Mangaka para con ese chico no son para nada… "Amigables"…

– Dígame Kirishima-San, ¿Para qué me necesitaba? – Inquirí con la mirada.

– Nada en realidad. – Dijo con normalidad.

– ¿Disculpe? –

– Solo quería que le dejáramos el pase libre a Ijuuin-Sensei. –

– ¿El pase libre? – No lo comprendo.

– ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?, O bueno, cuando menos debiste haber escuchado uno que otro de los rumores que rondan por la editorial. –

– No me gusta que ande por las ramas Kirishima-San, sea claro y directo conmigo. – Musite mirándolo con seriedad.

– Ah, bueno, bueno… – Se llevo su mano a la nuca. – Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que te lo diga, después de todo tarde o temprano te darás cuenta, o llegara algún rumor a tus oídos, y lo mejor es que sepas la verdadera cara de la moneda. – Creo que ya se a lo que se refiere. – Ijuuin-Sensei… – Volteo por ambos lados, para confirmar que no había nadie quien pudiera escuchar "La relevación del año". – Sensei… – Se acerco a mí para susurrarme al oído. – Está enamorado de Takahashi-Kun. – Se alejo de mí mostrándome una burlona sonrisa, como si me hubiera contado el más grande e importante secreto de la historia.

– Ah. –

– ¿Cómo que "Ah"?, ¿Es lo único que vas a decir Shizuku-Kun? – Parece algo decepcionado con mi reacción.

– ¿Qué quiere que le diga? – Pregunte sin interés.

– No se… – Comenzó a revolver levemente sus cabellos, pensando en aquello. – Tal vez algo como "¡¿En serio?!" O "¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Los dos son hombres!" Y hasta posiblemente un "¡Oh, qué mala suerte!, ¡Yo que iba tras de él!" – Emitió una suave risa ante ese último comentario.

– ¿Acaso parezco el tipo de persona que diría eso? – Musite con seriedad.

– No… La verdad no. – Me miro fijo.

– En fin… Aun así sigo sin entender el porqué me llamo si no me necesitaba para nada. –

– Bueno… Es que quería dejar a Sensei y a Takahashi-Kun solos… Así Sensei podría aprovechar y avanzar unas cuantas bases… Si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Me guiño un ojo en complicidad.

– No, no lo sé. – Dije de forma insipiente.

– En pocas palabras quiero que Ijuuin-Sensei comience a salir con Takahashi-Kun. – Soltó un bufido ante mi falta de comprensión a las indirectas.

– ¿No cree que no debería meterse en ese tipo de asuntos privados?, Además, ¿Qué va a ganar usted con lograr eso? – Esto se está tornando molesto.

– Bueno… Es que Sensei hace mucho que no ha salido con nadie a "Divertirse"… Y eso fue desde que se volvió a reencontrar con Takahashi-Kun. – ¿Reencontrarse? – ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Musito interesado en mi respuesta.

– ¿Qué es un mujeriego empedernido? – Pregunte indiferente.

– No… Bueno… Si, también… Pero además de eso… El que haya dejado ese estilo de vida de lado, solo por la simple presencia de ese chico en su vida, me quiere decir que Ijuuin-Sensei va completamente en serio esta vez. – El… ¿Siendo serio?… Como lo dudo… Esa persona no tiene palabra, ni mucho menos seriedad… Con nadie.

– ¿Y usted es alguna clase de Cupido o qué? – Kirishima-San por favor no me haga cambiar la opinión que tengo de usted.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Comenzó a reír por mi comentario. – En realidad mis intenciones son más profundas de lo que parecen… Mira Shizuku-Kun… No es para nada difícil… Como bien sabes Sensei es una persona algo… "Complicada", y como si no fuera suficiente con eso, también tiende mucho a caer en fuertes depresiones, ya lo oíste tu mismo en la entrevista, sin embargo Takahashi-Kun representa aquella luz de salvación en su oscuro trayecto, algo así como… Su tabla de salvación… Entonces sumas 1+1=… –

– 2. –

– ¡No!, Bueno si, pero… – Lanzo un suspiro al aire lleno de cansancio. – Quiero que Ijuuin-Sensei y Takahashi-Kun lleguen a ser algo más, porque así Sensei nunca se deprimirá, y nos hará el trabajo mucho más fácil. – Ya salió el hilo negro, ¿Eh?

– Me ahorrare mis comentarios que tengo respecto a su "Brillante" plan Kirishima-San… Y bueno si eso era todo, iré a buscar a Ijuuin-Sensei. –

– Espera. – Me tomo del brazo impidiendo que emprendiera camino.

– ¿Qué? – Le dedique una dura mirada por haberme detenido.

– ¿No me vas a ayudar?, Después de todo a ti también te va a beneficiar. –

– ¿Pretende que me inmiscuya en la vida privada de Ijuuin-Sensei?, Es su vida, él sabrá qué hacer con ella, y si a él le interesa ese chico, entonces el mismo buscara la forma de ganárselo. Pero nosotros no tenemos porque intervenir en ello, debemos de trazar una línea divisoria entre nuestro trato laboral, y nuestras intimidades… ¿Como espera que así haya respeto entre autor y editor? – No puedo creerlo… Me está pidiendo que me convierta en cómplice de su plan… Plan que solo está destinado a la ruina… Y yo no quiero formar parte de ello.

– Esta bien… Lo comprendo y tienes razón Shizuku-Kun… Supongo que eres demasiado maduro y serio para hacer algo así. – Musito desilusionado, dándose por vencido. – Anda, ve por Ijuuin-Sensei. – Me soltó del brazo, dándome el libre paso para que continuara mi camino… Me imagino que no por el simple hecho que haya declinado a su propuesta, lograre que usted se detenga… De verdad… Sé que no me debería de meter en esto pero… No puedo dejar de pensar que aquello es de lo más despreciable, es como si pudieran manipular la vida de los demás a diestra y siniestra, sin importarles ni un poco sus sentimientos o deseos… Y si con esto significa que me estoy apiadando de Takahashi-San… Si, lo estoy haciendo… Sinceramente no importa de quien se trate, es demasiado bajo y sucio lo que pretenden hacer… Y yo… No dejare que esto ocurra… Pero primero tengo que encontrar a ese molesto Mangaka, ¿Me pregunto donde se habrá metido?, Es como si se hubiera desvanecido por completo y…

–¡…! – Pero que… ¿Ese era Takahashi-San, no?, Iba corriendo como alma que busca el diablo… Tal vez Sensei si es en verdad un asesino en serie, y ahora su víctima corre despavorida, intentando el mantenerse con vida… Se miraba tan alterado… Y eso que no sabe lo que le tienen deparado… Me dirigí en sigilosos pasos, al lugar de donde había salido, tal vez ahí se encuentre la cueva del lobo.

– Takahashi-Kun es muy lindo, ¿No? – Y me he encontrado con el lobo, hablando de su suculenta presa… Pero… Parece que esta con alguien más… Pude ver por el pequeño orificio de la puerta la figura y rostro de… Usami-Sensei… ¿Qué acaso hay convención de lobos en esa sala?, Ahora entiendo porque Takahashi-San salió tan perturbado de ahí… – Hace algún tiempo cuando yo estaba en una depresión especialmente mala, fui salvado por solo un comentario de él en esta sala… – ¿Qué? – Nunca he podido olvidar aquello. – No lo olvido, ¿Eh?… Que despreciable. – Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo… Pero luego me encontré con él en una firma de autógrafos por casualidad… "Wow… Esto debe ser el destino…" Así es como me sentía. – Aquel destino…

– ¿"Destino" dices?, Me temo que esa palabra no le va muy bien Sensei. – …

– Tal vez… Yo me siento de la misma manera. – Rio levemente. – Sin embargo, incluso ahora 3 años después… – Que pueda decirme que me ama con aquellos ojos brillantes… – 3 años no son nada… – Me hace feliz sin medida. – Pero tal parece para usted si lo es… Cuando pienso en ello, puede que sea a lo que llaman… "Amor a primera vista" –…

– ¿Y todo esto nos conduce a…? –

– Simplemente creo… Que este es el tipo de cosas en que tengo que ser claro… Usami-Sensei… – Tengo que irme… Antes de escuchar eso, pero… Mis pies se han convertido en dos pesados bloques que me impiden alejarme de esas palabras… Mi cuerpo y mente… Me traicionan. – Estoy… Enamorado de Takahashi-Kun. – Y al final de todo no pude hacer reaccionar a mis pies, obligándome a escuchar lo que ya sabía muy bien, y ver esa expresión que… Nunca había visto antes… La temeridad y la osadía se mesclaban con la decisión impregnada en sus palabras, las cuales se fundían en completo equilibrio en aquellos ojos de un profundo color gris que seguramente brillaría aun en la más oscura y desolada noche… El posee… Los ojos de un lobo… Y tanto sus palabras como su firme postura lo demostraban… Su casería en busca de aquella deseada presa… Iba en serio.

Como desearía que "Ese" Destino… No, ya no hay oportunidad de ello… Olvide la razón del porque la hiedra nunca florece… Al parecer… Mi destino esta maldito… Yo mismo lo condene…

Te he decepcionado… ¿No es así?

* * *

Luego de aquella entrevista con aquel escritor, ahora nos dirigimos a un pequeño bar cerca de aquí para "Celebrar" el éxito del mismo… Creo que esta noche será bastante larga, por lo cual di un gran suspiro para tomar mi lugar respectivo en la mesa. En realidad no es gran cosa esta pequeña reunión, cualquiera diría que es algo así como una "Reunión privada" debido a la asistencia… Los cuales eran nada más y nada menos que mis dos editores, Shizuku-Kun, con su inmutable cara de póker y Zen; luego estaba Usami-Sensei y su editora y por último, la persona que más se ha divertido parece, Isaka-San.

– ¡Bien!, Señores muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo. Esta entrevista fue de lo mejor y de gran apoyo comercial para sus respectivos trabajos y la editorial. Así que esta vez, la cuenta corre por la editorial, sean libres de ordenar y beber todo lo que deseen. ¡Felicidades y salud! – Dijo Isaka-san mientras levantaba enérgico su vaso lleno de sake para comenzar con el brindis.

– ¡Si esto lo paga la compañía, supongo que beberé y comeré a placer! – Exclamó alegremente Zen mientras llamaba a uno de los camareros.

– Yo haré lo mismo, ya que esto es gratis. Así que, yo pediré un vino del 89 y el Sushi Deluxe, por favor. – Solté alegremente a la persona que tomaba mi orden… Si iba a ser gratis, iba a aprovecharlo.

– ¡Ijuuin-sensei!, ¿No está siendo muy descarado? – Replicó con cierta timidez Aikawa-San. No pude evitar reír ante aquello, pues ciertamente tenía razón. – Si es gratis, Aikawa-San, deberías aprovecharlo. –

– ¡Claro, claro!, Después me lo compensaras con más trabajo, así que ordene lo que quiera Sensei. – Exclamó divertido nuestro superior.

– ¿Qué?, ¡Deje de tomarnos el pelo Isaka-San! – Repliqué molesto ante lo que había dicho.

– Deberías aprender de Shizuku-Kun, el no es abusivo como la mayoría de los que están aquí sentados. – Todos volteamos inmediatamente a ver a Shizuku-kun, que en efecto, no había pedido nada más que un poco de jugo con un acompañamiento muy simple.

–…– Y como siempre… Ahí está él ignorándonos como si no existiéramos… Este muchacho…

– Eso es… Algo injusto… ¿No cree?… – Dijeron casi al unísono Aikawa-San y Zen.

– Si no querías gastar, no entiendo el porqué nos invitaste… – Vaya… Que malhumorado ha sido Usami-Sensei… Al parecer no disfruta mucho de las reuniones… ¿Debería empezar a molestarlo un poco?

– ¡Qué amargado eres Akihiko!, Disfruta y socializa como los demás. – Sin embargo, aquel escritor solamente se limitó a querer matarlo con su mirada sin decir ni una sola palabra.

– Tal vez, sus comentarios son los que irritan a Usami-Sensei, ¿No es así? – No trato de ser amable… Simplemente quiero molestarlo un poco.

– Creo que no es de su incumbencia… Sensei… – Me miro con suma molestia.

– ¡Usami-Sensei!, Ijuuin-Sensei solamente trata de ser amable, ¡Compórtese, por favor! – Replico Aikawa-San.

–…No tengo necesidad de su amabilidad… – Dijo, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarme mientras hablaba.

– Ohhh, eso es triste… Y pensé que podríamos ser buenos amigos… Después de todo tenemos cosas en común. – Lo observé divertido, puesto a que me refería a Takahashi-Kun.

– ¡¿EN SERIO?! – Replicaron al mismo tiempo Zen, Isaka-San y Aikawa-San a excepción de Shizuku-Kun que, al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo nuestra plática.

– ¡Por supuesto!, Compartimos un cierto gusto por algo especial. Podría decirse que, en estos momentos, Usami-Sensei es el que tiene el mayor privilegio respecto a aquello pero, no tengo intenciones de quedarme atrás. –Exclamé divertido y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

– ¿Y qué es lo que comparten?, honestamente me sorprendería que alguien tan sociable como tú, compartiera algo interesante con Akihiko aparte de su amor por la literatura. –

– Es un secreto… – Sonreí divertido, lo suficiente como para sugerir algo atrevido.

– ¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas que se pueden malinterpretar? – Exclamó con un tono serio en su voz… Al parecer estoy empezando a inquietar al famosísimo escritor. No es que tenga algo contra usted… Pero, se interpone en mi camino de conquistar a la persona que me gusta.

– Vamos, Akihiko. ¡Tómalo con calma! – Isaka-San se acercó hacia él y empezó a reírse de la situación.

– No digo nada del otro mundo, Usami-Sensei. Es que en realidad creo que, ha sido cosa del destino el habernos encontrado… Y además… Estoy seguro que el destino y mi propio esfuerzo son los que se encargarán de darme aquello que anhelo…. ¿Usted, no lo cree así? –

– Hablando de destino una y otra vez… Deje de decir tonterías que no van con usted. – Al parecer he dado en el clavo, está furioso… ¡Qué divertido!

– Ijuuin-Sensei, debería comportarse mejor con Usami-Sensei… – Se dirigió a mi Zen, para luego darme la típica mirada de "Tus juegos se han salido de control".

– Akihiko, deberías beber un poco y divertirte más. Venga, ¡Vamos!- literalmente, Isaka-san lo estaba obligando a beber, para luego evocar una pequeña discusión entre ellos… Al parecer es referente a esta pequeña reunión…

– Etto… Hace mucho tiempo que los conozco a ustedes, Kirishima-San e Ijuuin-Sensei pero, nunca había podido tratar con Shizuku-Kun… – Interesante… Trata de querer entablar una conversación con el chico.

– Si quieres saber más sobre Shizuku-Kun, deberías preguntárselo directamente. – Dijo Zen al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba. – Sería interesante que te contara algo sobre él, ya que nosotros aún no logramos sacarle palabra alguna.

– ¡Ehhh!, ¿En serio?, Tal vez, Shizuku-Kun es tímido o algo así, ¿No? – Sí, claro… Tímido…

– No quiero desperdiciar mis palabras con personas que se son demasiado superficiales, no importa cuáles sean mis palabras, la persona a las que vayan dirigidas alterara el mensaje fruto de su cegada percepción, por lo que sería como hablarle a los arboles. – Dijo con su característico Semblante y tono indiferente.

–… ¿…Eh…? – Sí Aikawa-San, la entiendo totalmente… Yo también hubiese puesto una cara como la suya si fuera la primera vez que hablara con este muchacho. – Shizuku-Kun sí que es muy serio…Y… Algo…

– ¿Amargado? – Añadí con una sonrisa.

– Nunca aprendes… – Masculló Zen.

– ¡Está bien, está bien!, lo lamento. – Traté de disculparme por haber sido tan directo… El muchacho me está matando con su intensa mirada…

***Algunas horas después***

– ¡Señores, atención!, al parecer Akihiko se ha sobrepasado de copas… He llamado un taxi para él así que se retirará por el momento. – Interrumpió Isaka-San.

– No puedo creerlo, Sensei… – Musitó con algo de depresión Aikawa-San.

– Es una verdadera lástima… Yo que quería intimar más con usted, Usami-Sensei… – Otra vez mi falsa sonrisa sarcástica.

–…– Se dedicó simplemente a observarme con enfado para luego salir por aquella puerta.

– En serio, Kyo… Debemos hablar seriamente sobre tu actitud…–

– ¿Tú crees, Zen? – Pregunte inocentemente tratando de no reírme. Al instante de esto escuchamos el sonido de un celular sonando.

– Lo lamento… Tengo que contestar esta llamada, si me disculpan –…Musitó Shizuku-Kun al momento que dejaba la sala para ir a la parte de afuera… Me pregunto…

– ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, Kyo? – Exclamó molestó Zen, al ver que me levantaba del asiento y seguía a Shizuku-Kun.

– Solamente quiero conocerlo un poco más… No me tardo. – Salí huyendo antes de ser regañado una vez más por él, hasta encontrar al muchacho.

– Sabes… En este momento estoy ocupado con un asunto de trabajo… Pareciera que tomas las oportunidades perfectas para llamarme. – ¿Alguien que acostumbra a llamarlo con frecuencia?

– Si, muy importante, claro, dime que es ahora, ¿Nuestra amiga la Cucaracha decidió hacernos una visita? O tal vez… ¿Volviste a encontrarte con una gran celebridad? – Se escucha algo molesto… Si no le agrada que lo llamara aquella persona… No debió contestarle…

– ¿Qué?, Eso que me dices… No lo dices en serio ¿Verdad? – Al parecer esto se está tornando interesante… Su semblante ha cambiado completamente a uno más serio.

– Eso es de preocupar… – Al parecer lo interrumpieron… – Ya lo sé, no tienes porque recordármelo… En fin… Supongo que este tipo de cosas pasan, tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos lue- – ¿Otra vez?… Que persona más enérgica… – Espera… No pretendas hacerme cargar con toda la culpa de esto, es verdad que mucho de esto recae sobre mí, pero tú también aportaste bastante para que esto ocurriera… Siempre te atrasas. – ¿Siempre… Te atrasas…?… Eso se puede malinterpretar de muchas formas… De seguro solamente me imagino cosas… Oh, vaya… Al parecer a la persona del otro lado no le agrado nada su comentario y ahora… Le está gritando…

– Bien… Pensare en algo… Dime… ¿Qué opinas de la prostitución? – ¡Qué demonios! ¿Ese chico habla en serio? – No hablaba de ti, si no de mi y… – ¿…Prostituirse él…?… Esto es muy confuso… Aunque debo admitirlo… Yo pagaría por una noche con él si cambiara su actitud… – Si entiendo, no es buena idea… Pero no esperes que te ayude con algo grandioso, yo tampoco me lo esperaba… Aunque a decir verdad, tengo que admitir que sabía que esto pasaría algún día… – ¿QUÉ COSA ES?… Rayos, me molesta que hable a medias…

– Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que dejar que eso ocurra… ¿Qué si porque lo tomo tan a la ligera?, en realidad no me preocupo mucho por eso, no pienso martirizarme todo el tiempo por aquello, así que no esperes que me haga cargo. – ¿Hacerse cargo?… No me digas que es lo que creo que es…

– Sabes… Nadie te obligo a vivir conmigo, tu sola tomaste esa decisión, y si ahora con esto que paso, el quedarte conmigo no es lo más conveniente, entonces, bien… Estas en todo tu derecho de regresar a la casa de tus padres si ese es tu deseo… Yo no te voy a detener en lo más mínimo… Si es que con otros te sientes mejor, sal de mi vida y no vuelvas. – Este muchacho… Debería ser un poco más amable y pensar en suavizar sus palabras…

– Alice… ¿Sigues ahí? – ¿Alice?… Es su… ¿Novia?… – Esta bien… No tienes porque tomar mis palabras en serio…Solo…Tranquilízate un poco…Vamos a salir de esto juntos…En seguida estaré allá, así que conserva la calma y… –…Es alguien… Bastante cercana a él… ¿Verdad?…

– Tienes que saber que mientras yo esté… Nada malo va a ocurrir… ¿Entendido? – Así que, incluso él tiene a alguien especial por quién preocuparse… – Bien… Voy a colgar, y no olvides lo que te dije… Adiós. – Terminó la llamada y recargó su cabeza en la pared.

– Shizuku-Kun… ¿Estás bien?… Lo lamento mucho pero, escuché tu conversación… –

– Eso… No es de su incumbencia. – Me miro fijamente por largos segundos para después tomar camino hacia la calle. – Dígale a los demás que me surgió un inconveniente y tuve que irme, nos vemos, Sensei. – Menciono con normalidad mientras se iba alejando del lugar.

– ¡Hey!, Espe- — Se fue… No alcancé a enterarme bien de la situación… Espero no sea nada grave… Me quedé pensando unos minutos sobre lo que había escuchado de aquella llamada, tratando de llegar a alguna clase de conclusión lógica pero… Solamente me dejo llevar por mi imaginación… De lo único que estoy seguro es que: Primeramente la otra persona es una mujer llamada "Alice", segundo, ellos dos tienen alguna clase de problema juntos, y tercero, por lo que pude entender es que ellos están viviendo juntos y al parecer ella está "Atrasada"… Lo que puede significar que… Bueno… Está… ¿…Embarazada…?…No, no… Me estoy dejando llevar… Quizás no sea eso…

– Ijuuin-Sensei, ¿Dónde estaba?, Y ¿Shizuku-Kun? – Preguntó Isaka-San con curiosidad para luego tomarme del brazo y regresarme dentro del bar.

–Ah… Simplemente le surgió algo importante y tuvo que retirarse…–

– ¿Quién tuvo que retirarse?, ¿Shizuku-Kun? – Preguntó Aikawa-San.

– ¡Ahhhh!, Ese muchacho…En serio no puedo creerlo…– Dijo con desgane Zen.

– Bueno… Supongo que seremos solamente nosotros cuatro. La noche es joven, ¡Sigamos! – Exclamó a gran voz Isaka-San… Esta noche será larga… De seguro que sí…

* * *

4 días han pasado desde aquella entrevista y cena entre Usami-Sensei e Ijuuin-Sensei… Se podría decir que mi relación laboral con este último ha cambiado… "Un poco"… Dado que a como estaba designado en un principio, ahora me hago cargo de monitorear sus avances del cronograma de una forma más… "Personalizada"… En pocas palabras… No hay día que no le haga una visita directa a su casa, para poder constatar que sus palabras son ciertas… No pienso darle otra segunda oportunidad con respecto a "La confianza"… Si me pongo a ver esto detenidamente, en realidad he regresado a mi plan original; Atacar sin compasión alguna a ese Mangaka con llamadas y visitas para llegar al punto de hastiarlo con mi presencia y así paulatinamente que comience a trabajar al ritmo deseado para no tener necesidad de verme… Se podría decir que…

– Ah… Tú de nuevo… – Está dando resultado.

– Misma hora mismo lugar, ahora si me permite. – Entre sin pena alguna a su departamento.

– ¿Pero qué demonios?, Sal de mi departamento. – Oh, se molesto… Bien. – Entregare el manuscrito cuando lo tenga listo, y ahora agradecería mucho que no interfirieras con mi trabajo. – Me tomo por la espalda intentando sacar a la plaga a empujones… Sera difícil Sensei.

– Por un momento tuve la intención de irme pero… – En un ágil movimiento logre el deshacerme de su contacto, dejando a ese Mangaka prácticamente en la puerta, mientras yo me adentraba más en el departamento. – Soy su editor y tengo que cuidar que no pierda su tiempo con "Molestias" – No me importa como tome mis palabras, solo deseo dejarle en claro mi firme postura. – Así que… Mientras no me entregue ese manuscrito, me temo que seguirá contando con la dicha de mi presencia. – Anuncie a la vez que me dirigía a su estudio de trabajo, tal vez sea demasiada confianza de mi parte, pero la fecha límite es en 2 días, y según el cronograma, el debería de tenerlo listo hoy.

– Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo está a punto de comenzar mi programa favorito. – ¿Usando la táctica de evadirme no?, No le será sencillo.

– Sensei, déjese de bromas, la fecha límite esta cercana, y necesito que termine con el manuscrito… Hoy. – Es verdad lo que deseaba se volvió realidad… Que ese Mangaka dejara de tratarme con aquella mascara de falsa amabilidad, pero… En su lugar es alguien mucho peor… No me sorprende.

– ¿Dónde deje el control remoto?, ¡Demonios!, Siempre se me pierde. – Sigue ignorándome… A decir verdad en toda mi vida nunca me he encontrado con una persona que logre llegar a agotar mi paciencia… Pero ese Mangaka… Es capaz de destrozar mi tolerancia.

– Ijuuin-Sensei… Deje de ignorarme… Dígame… ¿Qué quiere que haga para que se ponga a trabajar de una buena vez?, Desde ahora le digo que no me pida que me vaya, porque no lo hare. Esta es la única forma de asegurarme que no perderá el tiempo en otras cosas. – Musite con seriedad en mis facciones… También era cierto… No tengo mucho tiempo haciendo esto, pero… Siempre me hace lo mismo, solo necesita un pequeño empujón y se pondrá a trabajar, si no lo hace… Tendré que tomar medidas más serias.

– Pff. – Se tapo la boca intentando detener una risa. – Acabo de imaginar algo divertido… ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa… Shizuku-Kun? – Nada bueno saldrá de esto… Su carencia de madurez representa un problema para mí.

– Depende de que se trate, y siempre y cuando con eso deje de jugar. – Me cruce de brazos esperando a que dijera su "Chiste", si… Hará uno… Lo sé.

– Ah… – Suspiro decepcionado. – Me imagino que no querrás vestirte de mayordomo y servirme una deliciosa taza de té. – Musito en un tenue susurro, pero suficientemente audible para mí… Lo sabía.

– Tal parece esta de lo más imaginativo el día de hoy, pues bien por usted, porque eso solo lo verá en su mente. – Mencione con mi semblante en calma, sin prestarle mucha atención a su pequeña broma. – Seria mejor que se dejara de sus niñerías, y se pusiera a trabajar… Ahora comprendo porque Kirishima-San no opuso resistencia a que me hiciera cargo de usted… – Susurre levemente… Aunque si me llega a escuchar no es algo que me importe.

– Bueno… – Se acostó plácidamente en el sofá. – Shizuku, si no haces lo que te estoy pidiendo me quedaré aquí y yaceré en este sofá hasta que se me antoje. Después de todo, tú serás el único afectado. – Me dedico una sonrisa llena de malicia.

– Sabe Sensei… Es cierto… Yo saldré afectado. Pero usted tampoco está exento de las consecuencias, y a decir verdad… Al final el que sale más afectado es usted… Si no se pone al corriente, su impecable historial como Mangaka quedara manchado, su reputación podría decaer bastante. – En realidad me tiene sin cuidado si esto llega a ocurrir, pero tengo que aceptar que eso dejara a hablar muy mal de mí en la editorial. – Pero sobre todo, usted decepcionara a sus lectores, ¿Es lo que quiere? – Lo sé… Lo dije con toda la mala intención posible, sabiendo bien que el relacionaría mi comentario con esa persona.

– Tú no eres nada lindo…– Menciono decepcionado.

– No pretendo serlo. – Lo mire con indiferencia a los ojos.

– Pues deberías serlo… – Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, provocando que por inercia diera pasos hacia atrás, hasta terminar siendo acorralado contra la pared. – Así cumpliría con todo lo que me pidieras. – Susurro con profunda voz a la vez que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

– En mi contrato no venia estipulado el tener que ser lindo para que los autores a mi cargo hicieran su trabajo. – Correspondí sin pensarlo dos veces a su mirada, sin inmutarme ni un poco la condición en la que me tenía… Por favor… ¿Piensa infundirme miedo con eso?, Siento decepcionarlo pero no lo lograra.

–…En serio… No eres nada lindo. – Se alejo de mí… No es divertido cuando la persona no le presta importancia a sus infantiles juegos, ¿Verdad Sensei?

– Tendrá que acostumbrarse Sensei, Yo no soy su adorado "Takahashi-Kun" como para tener la paciencia de soportarlo. – Esto… Se me está saliendo de las manos a una velocidad con la que no contaba… Y tengo que aceptar que todo esto fue dicho en un impulso desinteresado… Yo siempre pienso en mis palabras antes de hablar, pero esta vez… No lo hice en absoluto… Todo es su culpa.

– Vaya… – Al parecer mis palabras despertaron su interés, pues estaba a punto de dirigirse a su estudio de trabajo, pero lo que dije lo impulso a darse la vuelta y mirarme atentamente. – ¿Es que acaso deseas que te trate como a Takahashi-Kun? – Musito interesado en mi respuesta.

– No me malinterprete Sensei, me tiene sin cuidado el cómo trate a Takahashi-San, no es algo que sea blanco de mi interés… Lo que si me llegaría a molestar seria que usted descuidara su trabajo por culpa de ese muchacho, que tal parece no hace otra cosa más que quitarle el tiempo. – Mencione seriamente, sin despegar mi vista ni un momento de su rostro.

– ¿Estarías más feliz si acudiera a ti en vez de Takahashi-Kun? – Correspondió a mi contacto visual, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– Soy su editor, se supone que lo más lógico sería que acudiera a mí. – Aunque después tenga que soportarlo claro…

– ¿En serio?… Entonces acudiré a ti la próxima vez que tenga algún problema. – Me dedico una falsa sonrisa. – Y además… – Se tapo la boca con su mano impidiendo soltar una risa. – Tampoco estaría mal que te pusieras un lindo delantal y cocinaras para mí. – Rompió en carcajadas al decir esto último… Es usted de verdad… Un niño malcriado.

– Si lo que intenta es hacerme rabiar para divertirse un poco y sacar de su cuerpo el estrés, déjeme decirle desde ahora que sus intentos son solo en vano… Despídase de sus juegos infantiles, y póngase a trabajar, su edad aun es de –45… Supongo que no puedo pedirle mucho a alguien que ni siquiera ha nacido todavía. – Le clave mi fría mirada a la vez que hablaba con tono serio, dirigiéndome a él.

– Sabes… Deberías de relajarte un poco, todo el tiempo estas serio… Ahora que lo pienso… Nunca te he visto sonreír. –

– ¿Quiere que me relaje?… No es muy difícil lograrlo. Solo póngase a trabajar y me ahorrara bastantes malos ratos y… Sobre sonreír… No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo, así que no tiene sentido… Me imagino que ese no es su caso, ¿Verdad Sensei? – Lo acuse con la mirada.

– ¿No te alegra estar a cargo de un Mangaka de tal talla como yo?, Deberías de sentirte afortunado, no todos tienen la oportunidad de trabajar conmigo. – Musito "Honradamente"… Por supuesto… Me imagino que a la semana de trabajar con usted, Kirishima-San ya tenía sus cartas de renuncia en el escritorio. – Vamos… Relájate un poco… Sé que hasta alguien como tu es capaz de sonreír. – Puso sus manos en mis mejillas tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

–…– Quite de golpe sus manos. – ¿Qué tiene de bueno trabajar con un Mangaka sumamente famoso, si en realidad necesita de otros para hacer correctamente su trabajo?… Creo que ya se lo había dicho antes pero por si lo había olvidado se lo repetiré… Usted es… MEDIOCRE. –

– ¿Quién es el mediocre aquí, chiquillo insolente? – Le acabo de dañar donde más le duele… En su ego.

– Usted Mangaka de quinta. – Si ya empecé ¿Por qué no terminar? – Está muy mal acostumbrado a que nadie le dé la contraria, y así hacer valer su voluntad sin importarle las reglas o las personas a su alrededor, siempre pisando por sobre el bien y el mal… Pero esto se va a acabar de ahora en adelante. – Lo mire con el desafío y la decisión latentes en mis pupilas.

– Tú tampoco eres una joyita, ¿Sabes? – Me tomo con fuerza demencial de la camisa, apegándome a su cuerpo, quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, logrando que así pudiera examinar mejor su mirada, la cual parecía hervir en ira… Que poca resistencia tiene Sensei… Tal parece el provocarlo es igual de fácil que provocar a Usami-Sensei… No es divertido cuando no es usted quien controla las piezas de ajedrez, ¿Verdad?

– Y dígame Sensei… ¿Ahora soy lo suficientemente lindo para que me preste atención? – Musite con mi tono de voz en un dejo de sarcasmo, mientras lo retaba con mi insistente mirada.

– ¿Estas tratando de provocarme? – Me empujo haciendo que cayera abruptamente en el sillón. – ¿Tienes las agallas suficientes?, Pequeño insolente. – Se posiciono encima de mí.

– Y este es el momento en que se supone que comienzo a llorar y pedir perdón, ¿No? – No me inmuto en lo absoluto la posición en la que me tenía retenido. – Siento decírselo Sensei, pero no me hará desistir en mi convicción… Pues si yo no lo pongo en su lugar… Me temo que nadie más lo hará. – De mi cuenta corre que usted deje de ser tan despreciable.

– Oh… ¿Debería darte alguna clase de escarmiento para quitar esa actitud tan arrogante? – En su rostro se formo una sarcástica sonrisa, a la vez que su mano se colaba lentamente por debajo de mi camisa y con la otra sostenía con fuerza mis manos, inmovilizándome.

– ¿Disculpe?… – Intente el forcejear, pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía. – Sera mejor que me suelte, o si no… – Por primera vez en mi vida… No sabía cómo terminar una frase… Tengo que aceptar que esto me tomo por sorpresa, aun así no dejare que me afecte, por lo que seguía mirándolo con aquella frialdad que era dueña de mi corazón, buscando el congelar su interior.

–…– Poso su lengua en mi cuello subiendo lentamente dejando un húmedo camino, hasta llegar a mi oreja, y susurrarme suavemente al oído. – ¿O si no que?… Shizuku-Kun… Sabes… Este es el momento en que debes comenzar a llorar y pedir perdón… O es que acaso… – Me miro con interés en los ojos. – ¿Te gusta estar debajo de mi? – Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, para morder levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

– Usted en verdad es… Un bastardo. – Lo mire con mi usual semblante inexpresivo, pero en mis ojos yacía la ira que lentamente quería ganar la batalla entre mis sentimientos y mi mente. – Suélteme Sensei… Yo no… – Caeré demasiado bajo con decir esto, pero el sacrificio valdrá la pena con el tiempo… Lo sé… Debe de… – Yo no soy Takahashi-San. – Este muchacho… Siempre tiene que estar implicado en todo lo referente a ese Mangaka… Pero si es tan importante para él, tiene que…

– Es verdad… No eres Takahashi-Kun. – Soltó el agarre que mantenía inmóvil a mis manos. – Pero podrías ser más amable conmigo de vez en cuando. – Se recostó en mi pecho. – Déjame descansar por hoy… Te prometo que tendré el manuscrito listo para mañana. – Musito esto último en un tenue susurro.

– Espere Sensei, usted tiene que… – Detuve mi replica al darme cuenta que había caído rendido ante el sueño…Tal parece el cronograma le absorbe todas las energías, pero eso no… – ¿Ahora que se supone que hare? – Lance un profundo suspiro lleno de cansancio.

–…– Permanecí en silencio, observando atentamente su rostro al dormir plácidamente en mi pecho… Tiene una expresión tan calmada y apacible… Quién diría que podría mostrar un rostro así…

– Usted de verdad es… Muy cruel… – Una tristeza se iba adueñando de mi ser, y al momento de percibirla, me castigue mentalmente por ello… – ¿Qué hare con usted… Sensei? – Pregunte a un dormido Mangaka, a la vez que mis manos acariciaban su cabello hasta poco a poco darme por vencido ante el cansancio, entregándome al sueño… Un sueño del que… Quisiera nunca despertar.

**Continuara-**

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora, esperemos que les haya gustado n_n saludos :3**


	5. Miedo en el alma

**Hola :D, aqui nosotras de nuevo :3, trayendoles la conti de este fic :D, jeje esperamos que con este capitulo se disipen muchas dudas, aunque creo que muchas otras apareceran ahora LOL, bueno, sin mas les dejamos la conti, igual si les gusto, y tienen alguna opinion, critica, amenaza de muerte... dejen un comentario con amor :3, esperemos les guste. disfruten :D!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Miedo en el alma.**

**_"A diferencia tuya…Yo no tengo miedo de relacionarme con los demás."_**

Miedo…

**_"El problema que aqueja a tu vida, es el miedo que tienes hacia los demás, Ishi."_**

¿Cómo pueden… Equivocarse tanto?… Es verdad. Siento un profundo y angustioso miedo caer desbordante en mi interior… Pero no es hacia los demás… Es solo por una persona… Tengo miedo… De mí mismo… Pues solo yo puedo salvarme o destruirme… Al final termine arruinando mi vida… Mi futuro yacía en la palma de mi mano. Pero lo vendí al destino, haciéndome esclavo de su mandato, sin derecho a réplica u oportunidad de rebelión… Perdí mi futuro, renuncie a mis sueños rotos y claudique a mi voluntad por la eternidad. Yo mismo… Me condene a este infierno.

**_"Tu alma es como un mar desolado, donde sus olas nacen fruto de tu desesperación… Esa creciente angustia pide alguna explicación, evocando en ti la agonía al no encontrar la respuesta… El destino te castigo con ver lo que nadie ve, por eso mismo Fe no puedes tener."_**

Y es que realmente… Nadie ha logrado entenderme cuando menos un poco… Todavía recuerdo aquellos años de inocencia perdida donde mi ingenuidad me orillo a pensar el haber encontrado la comprensión en una persona… Pero no fue más que una vana e insulsa ilusión… Ilusión que me condujo a transitar por el sendero de la mísera con rumbo hacia un fatal abismo de congoja… Todo parece indicar que seguiré caminando por el barro que me vio nacer, con mi espíritu clavado al suelo, unido por las raíces que como cadenas me condenan a pertenecer a él…

**_"Recuérdalo siempre… Tu vida es un ciclón carente de sentido… Destruye todo lo que pueda significar tu salvación… Di lo que pienses sin miedo a las consecuencias… Después de todo… ¿Qué puede pasar?"_**

Nada.

* * *

– ¿Se podría saber que haces aquí novato? –

– Asistiendo a mi trabajo, ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?, Aoyama-San. – Hoy es… Un buen día… – Creo que esa misma pregunta debería de hacérsela yo a usted… Después de todo ya es un poco tarde, y apenas acaba de llegar. – Musite despreocupado, mirándolo sin interés a los ojos.

–…– Pude notar como sus facciones se endurecieron al escucharme decir eso ultimo… No se enoje Aoyama-San, a mi en realidad me preocupaba el hecho que le hubiera ocurrido algo. – No comprendo que haces viniendo al trabajo hoy… Después de todo lo único que haces es hacerte el tonto un rato en la oficina, puesto que el jefe no te deja trabajo, y después matar el tiempo hasta irte a la casa de Ijuuin-Sensei a "Acosarlo". – Replico lo último casi escupiendo sus palabras en modo de reproche hacia mí.

– Acosarlo es una palabra con muy poca clase y hasta algo agresiva… Prefiero el término "Vigilarlo". – Aoyama-San… Sé que somos grandes amigos del alma, pero la envidia es uno de los pecados capitales más mortales que existen… Y además de eso muy notoria… Pues el sudor de la envidia huele fatal… Y hasta acá percibo su hedor.

– En fin, a eso no era lo que quería llegar… Sino… ¿Qué haces aquí siendo que hoy es el día libre de Ijuuin-Sensei? – Y en efecto… Hoy es un buen día porque no tendré que tomarme la molestia de ver la cara de ese Mangaka… – Dime… ¿Qué es lo que harás el día de hoy?, ¿Nos servirás cafés y responderás a las llamadas como todo un buen secretario dulce y servicial? – En su rostro se formo una burlona sonrisa bañada en la malicia en su más pura esencia… Aoyama-San, le aseguro que no vivirá mucho si dentro de usted guarda tales sentimientos… Me temo que poco a poco le irán pudriendo el interior.

– Puedo traerle un café, pero le advierto… No tendrá azúcar. – Lo mire con seriedad al rostro, casi al instante este desviando el semblante de mi mirada.

– Querrás matarme de un ataque de amargura. – Soltó un bufido. – No, gracias. – Se fue a regañadientes hasta su escritorio. Bien… Después no se queje de mi buena voluntad por ser un poco servicial con mis amigos.

– Yo si iré por uno, si me disculpa… –Me levante del asiento y casi al acto el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar.

– Sera luego novato. Ahora tienes que contestar como buen secretario que eres. – Coloco su mano en mi hombro derecho haciendo que retomara asiento.

–…– No dije palabra ante su provocación, solo me limite a tomar el teléfono para contestar el llamado, al mismo tiempo de esto observe por el rabillo del ojo como una sonrisa triunfal se formaba en el rostro de Aoyama-San. En fin… El también merece ser feliz… Hoy es un buen día, y estoy seguro nada lo va a arruinar.

***Inicia llamada telefónica***

– Es el departamento de edición Japun, de la editorial Marukawa, ¿En qué puedo ayu- –

– ¿Eres el asistente personal del departamento Shizuku-Kun? – Esa voz… Tenía la ilusión de no escucharla por el resto del día… Y tal parece que le hace bastante gracia que yo haya contestado el teléfono. Desde aquí puedo notar como se está conteniendo por no echarse a reír… Es usted tan infantil Sensei.

– ¿Para qué ha llamado?, Pensé que como era su día libre, deseaba olvidarse de todo lo referente al trabajo. – Mencione con seriedad desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Deberías estar más feliz, ¿No crees?, Tienes el privilegio de hablar con alguien como yo, después de todo. – Musito con suma alabanza a su persona, tal parece en forma bromista… No se preocupe Sensei, ya me di cuenta la inmensa humildad que derrocha su persona.

– ¿No quiere nada?, Bueno… Voy a colgar. – Musite con voz neutra mientras me disponía a cortar la llamada.

– ¡Espera! Vaya… No tienes ni un poco de sentido del humor… – Se quejo del otro lado de la línea… Este tipo de llamadas me recuerda a cierta chica molesta.

– Dígame que es lo que quiere entonces… No todos tienen el día libre como usted. – Ya me lo está echando a perder a mí…

– Ahhh… Deberías ser más lindo… Después de todo tú fuiste el que me dijo que debía pedirte permiso para todo… ¿O me equivoco? – Inquirió.

– ¿Permiso?… ¿A qué se refiere? – Tengo leves atisbos que me recuerdan algo parecido pero…

– Bueno… Pensaba en que… Como es mi día libre deseaba salir con Takahashi-Kun… – Ese chico de nuevo…

– Ah… Esa clase de permiso… No entiendo porque me llama entonces Sensei… Es su día libre, usted puede hacer lo que le plazca hasta que den las 12 de la noche. – Y ahora mi mente me ha traicionado, y acabo de imaginar a cenicienta como… Sera mejor que esto me lo guarde para mí, y no se lo mencione a ese Mangaka.

– El pregunto si tenía tiempo libre… – Tal parece Kirishima-San está al tanto de nuestra "Privada conversación", pues ha tomado el teléfono de su escritorio para convertirse en un furtivo participe de nuestro pequeño dialogo, puesto que se ha mantenido en silencio para que Ijuuin-Sensei no se dé cuenta de su presencia… Parece un niño Kirishima-San. Y… Qué demonios… Acaba de escribir en un pedazo de papel "Esta libre, déjalo ir"… Que Cupido más conveniente tiene usted de su lado Sensei…– Así que… ¿Podrías decirle que todo está en orden?, Por favor, te lo agradecería muchísimo Shizuku-Kun… – ¿Escuche bien?, ¿Acaba de decir… "Por favor"?… De verdad parece importarle bastante el que les dé "Permiso".

– Kirishima-San acaba de señalarme que él está libre para ir con usted… Supongo que no hay problema… Me encargare de ello. – Mencione con indiferencia en la voz. Después de todo si Kirishima-San dice que el chico esta libre, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero…

– ¿En serio? – Se escucha sorprendido… Posiblemente no pensó que sería tan fácil. – ¡Gracias, Shizuku-Kun!, En verdad, te debo esta. – Exclamo embargado por la felicidad, agradeciéndome… Y tal vez no sea la mejor situación, pero… Lo hizo con honestidad… Que despreciable.

– Agradézcamelo adecuadamente trabajando como se debe. – Mencione con seriedad.

–…– Un silencio sepulcral inundo el otro lado de la línea… Me está ignorando… ¿No es así?

–…– Estuve a punto de terminar la llamada hasta que recordé algo importante. – Sensei…–

– ¿Sí, Shizuku-Kun? – Todavía parece estar sufriendo los estragos de su creciente felicidad a juzgar por el tono de su voz…

– No vaya a hacer algo estúpido o imprudente… Adiós. – Colgué la línea dándole fin a nuestra llamada.

***Fin de la llamada telefónica***

Tal vez el decirle eso último estuvo de más, sin embargo… Eso es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar que ese Mangaka se meta en problemas… Porque lo va a hacer… Lo sé… Además no puedo rebelarme contra los deseos de Kirishima-San, estando las cosas a su favor de este modo. Después de todo Takahashi-San se encontraba libre… Sensei también… Su esperado encuentro es… Inevitable…

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Ese Mangaka me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto al celular… ¿Debería eliminarlo sin haberlo leído?… No creo que diga nada sustancial… Pero…

**_ "¿Estás algo preocupado? ¡Jajajaja! No es necesario que lo hagas… Pero gracias de todas formas… Intentaré hacer lo que dices._**

**_PD: Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. ¡Ten un buen día!"_**

Demasiado tarde… Mi día me lo acaban de arruinar…

Estuve a punto de tomar de nuevo el teléfono para llamarle a Takahashi-San, y decirle que todo estaba en orden, pero casi al instante de tocar el teléfono este sonó… De seguro es ese Mangaka otra vez…

***Inicia llamada telefónica… (De nuevo ¬¬)***

– ¿Qué quiere ahora? – Pregunte con frialdad.

– Ah, ¿Es Shizuku Ishi-San? – Tal parece no era el lobo, sino el cordero. – Soy Takahashi. – Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta…

– Oh… – En fin… Esto era lo que iba a ser de todos modos. – Justo ahora Sensei informo a la editorial. Ellos te dieron el visto bueno. – O más bien yo… Kirishima-San no cuenta… Él de todos modos quería que esto avanzara de alguna forma.

–…– Un silencio se adueño del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Hola? – ¿Se habrá ido?… O tal vez… Le dio un paro cardiaco pues no contaba con que le darían permiso. Siento algo de… Lástima… Pasar tu poco tiempo libre con ese Mangaka… No debe ser la mejor opción para relajarse después de todo.

– Ah, entiendo… Lamento molestarte. – Si… Yo también lo lamento.

– Se que lo entiendes. Este es el valioso día libre de Sensei. – El único tiempo libre que no puedo arrebatarle… – Así que trata de no darle algún problema. – O viceversa…

– Ah, seré cuidadoso. – Dijo con nerviosismo.

– Entonces confiare en que mantendrás tu palabra. – Eres demasiado inocente e ingenuo… Dudo que haya en ti siquiera una pisca de malicia. Por lo cual cumplirás con tu palabra… Los ilusos siempre lo hacen…

– ¡Si, entiendo! – Al final de la conversación pude notar leves destellos de emoción en su tono de voz… Es que realmente… ¿Quiere pasar tiempo con él?… No es algo que sea de mi incumbencia… Él sabrá en qué tipo de cosas se está involucrando…

***Fin de la llamada telefónica***

– Shizuku-Kun… – Se acerco Kirishima-San a mi escritorio. – De verdad te debo una gran disculpa… –

– No se preocupe Kirishima-San, no tiene porque disculparse, de todos modos Takahashi-San estaba libre. – No podía hacer nada contra eso… Aunque quisiera… Sera mejor que ese chico sepa cuidarse de las sucias artimañas de ese Mangaka, si es que quiere salir integro de ese lugar.

– Por eso mismo te debo una gran disculpa… – ¿Soy yo o Kirishima-San se ve algo apenado? – La verdad es que… Takahashi-San no estaba libre. – Emitió una leve risa nerviosa tratando de esconder la vergüenza que sentía fruto de la culpabilidad de sus actos.

–…– No profese palabra ante su confesión, solamente le clave mi fría y dura mirada la cual lo acusaba con intensidad.

– ¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Nunca debí haber hecho eso!, Pero en ese momento no lo vi venir… Todo fue muy repentino, y termine actuando por mero instinto. – Intento defenderse.

– Instinto de Cupido creo yo. Porque un jefe no hubiera procedido de tal forma como usted lo hizo. – Conteste serio.

– Bueno… No fue precisamente de Cupido, Sino de amigos. – ¿Amigos?… Por favor, Aoyama-San y yo somos "Amigos", y no nos hacemos ese tipo de favores… Siento decírselo Kirishima-San… Pero su amistad con ese Mangaka no es genuina.

– ¿Y todo esto nos conlleva a…? – Ya no interesa… De todos modos, lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no hay forma de remediarlo.

– El problema es que Takahashi-Kun si tenía trabajo en el departamento hoy… Y como ya no está… Y dado que tú estás libre… Sin trabajo… – Un silencio se vio apoderándose de la atmosfera del lugar. Tal parece no encuentra la forma de comunicar sus intensiones… Lo entiendo Kirishima-San… Si yo fuera usted tampoco tendría cara para pedir tal cosa.

– ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? – Rompí el silencio con mi tranquilo tono de voz.

– ¿Eh? – La confusión de adueño de sus facciones. – ¿De verdad lo harás? – Parece perplejo ante mi posición tan cooperativa en la causa perdida…

– Si no fuera verdad no lo diría… Pero tampoco me mal interprete Kirishima-San. – Lo mire fijamente. – Si yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo, fue porque usted de una forma u otra también lo ha hecho… En este poco tiempo que llevo en la editorial, usted se ha encargado de guiar mi carrera laboral, y eso es algo que aprecio bastante. Aunque yo haya traicionado su confianza… Sigue dándome oportunidades para avanzar en el camino… Esta vez usted fue quien ha cometido un error… Pero no pienso darle la espalda siendo que usted nunca me la dio a mí. – Lo mire inescrutable.

– No me hagas sentir como un bastardo, Shizuku-Kun. – Un aura de penumbra lo envolvió.

–…–

– De verdad… Te debo una, Shizuku-Kun. – Lo sé… Por lo que me doy cuenta el día de doy todos me deben una… O muchas… Sin más que decir Kirishima-San regreso a su escritorio.

– Así que el novato hará el trabajo del empleado de medio tiempo, ¿Eh? – Musito con malicia uno de mis compañeros editores. – Entonces… Esto… – Coloco una gran pila de documentos en mi escritorio. – Esto… – 2. – Ah… Y esto también. – 3 Pilas. – Clasifícalos como se debe, ¿Si? – Me dedico una hipócrita sonrisa.

–…–

– Y yo necesito que saques copias de esto. – Otra pila mas se sumo a mi escritorio… 4.

– Yo también. – 5.

– Y yo. – 6.

–…– Esto… Me va a tomar un tiempo…

Sin más tome las pilas de documentos frente mío para comenzar a sacar las copias indicadas. Más tarde me dedicare a clasificar lo demás.

–Shizuku-Kun… ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Pregunto con amabilidad Kimura-San acercándose a donde me encontraba.

– Estoy bien. – Dije sin interés.

– Sabes… No dejes que los demás te molesten. Solo te quieren provocar. Pero al ver que nada parece importarte, terminas siendo un dolor de cabeza para ellos. – Emitió una suave risa… Ahora que lo pienso, ni él, ni Aoyama-San me dejaron documentos para que me mantuviera ocupado.

– Ya veo. – Conteste con indiferencia, a la vez que comenzaba a sacar copias.

– De verdad… No sé como logras mantenerte tan apacible y centrado con todo lo que te hacen… Debes de tener una tolerancia y concentración muy grande. Después de todo… – Comenzó a ojear los documentos que estaban a un lado de mi. – Todos estos papeles son de juntas y asuntos pasados… Dudo que los vayan a necesitar de nuevo… Siento pena por esos árboles que se sacrificaron en vano. – Reparo en decir.

– Al final el calentamiento global les hará pagar, no se preocupe por eso Kimura-San. – Dije con seriedad.

– Jajajajaja, ¡Tu sí que eres interesante! – Comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte, divertido por mis palabras. – Y hablando de personas interesantes… Me llamo un poco la atención que Aoyama-San no te atacara con el doble de documentos con los que lo hicieron los demás. Ya que al fin y al cabo pareciera traer algo contra ti desde el principio. – Se froto la barbilla algo contrariado por ello.

–…–

– Sabes… En realidad… Aoyama-San es un buen hombre… Algo huraño y estricto, pero no tiene malos sentimientos. – Esbozo una leve sonrisa. – Es más… Creo que hasta en el fondo… MUY en el fondo… Tú le caes bien. – Concluyo, dándome una leve palmada en la espalda, en un gesto para darme ánimo.

–…– No dije palabra ante lo mencionado, solo permanecí en silencio, continuando mi labor. Pero aun así manteniendo la atención en lo que decía.

– Tal vez pienses que estoy loco por decir esto, pero… Pienso que la razón por la cual el te tiene especial "Afecto", es porque tiene una hija que está pasando por la edad difícil de la adolescencia. Y posiblemente tú se la recuerdas. – Explico convencido.

– Tengo 24 años Kimura-San, los 15 hace mucho que los pase. – Mencione sin levantar la mirada, prestándole atención al trabajo que llevaba a cabo.

– ¡Jajajaja!, No hablo de la edad Shizuku-Kun… Sino del comportamiento… El ser rebelde, aparentar que nada te importa, y estar siempre en contra de tus mayores… Deben de ser cosas que ustedes dos comparten… Y al momento de Aoyama-San ver que te comportas igual que su hija… Posiblemente la recuerda, y con eso también recuerda todos los dolores de cabeza que le causa, provocando que tú seas alguien molesto para el… – Asentía levemente con la cabeza cada vez más convencido en su teoría.

–…– Tiene algo de sentido… Y yo que pensé que todo esto era por nuestra gran amistad

– Aunque… No debe de ser fácil para Aoyama-San… Después de todo en su familia…–

– ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos, mocosos? – Y hablando del rey de roma.

– De nada Aoyama-San. – Musito con nerviosismo Kimura-San.

–…– Lo miro con desconfianza por unos segundos, para después posar su vista en mí. – Ten. – Y ahí está la pila de papeles que me faltaba…

– Uff… Eso estuvo cerca. – Musito un poco más calmado, al irse Aoyama-San… – En fin… Eso era todo lo que quería decirte Shizuku-Kun… De verdad… Estoy seguro que si tu algún día te encontraras en aprietos, el iría a secundarte rápidamente… Créeme, también llevo años trabajando aquí en la editorial, y conozco a todos a mi alrededor. – Dio la media vuelta disponiéndose a regresar a su escritorio.

– ¿Y qué me dice de Ijuuin-Sensei? – Pregunte en un acto involuntario, impulsado por mi traicionero inconsciente.

– Si yo fuera tú… No pondría mis manos al fuego por esa persona. – Me miro con seriedad a los ojos por largos segundos. – En fin… Suerte con eso Shizuku-Kun. – Retomo el camino hacia su escritorio. No poner mis manos al fuego por él, ¿Eh? … Pienso que… Me lo han dicho demasiado tarde.

Ijuuin-Sensei… Se escuchaba sumamente feliz… Y al final de mi conversación con Takahashi-San, pude notar que el también lo estaba… Ambos… Estaban felices ante la ilusión de reunirse… Tal parece esto es lo único que está a mi alcance… Ahora todo depende de lo que les depare su destino compartido… Al fin y al cabo… Ellos todavía tienen la oportunidad de un futuro prospero. Se podría decir que de una forma u otra yo ayude a que eso fuera posible. Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable?

* * *

– ¡Vaya!, ¡Es impresionante!, ¡los cuartos son taaan grandes! –

– ¿Eso crees Todo-Kun?… Estoy tan acostumbrado que me parece normal… – En realidad fue buena idea el invitarlo a él también, de esta forma puedo estar cerca de Takahashi-Kun.

– ¡Siii!, "The Kan nació aquí!, ¡Geniaal! – Qué chico tan enérgico… Me pregunto qué pasaría si…

– Pero qué tenemos aquí… – Bajé unos cuantos manuscritos de la primera edición de mi manga…– ¿Acaso no es el primer volumen inédito con imágenes que fueron incluidas en la edición? – Estoy seguro que esto atraerá la atención de Takahashi-Kun…

– ¡WOW!- Exclamaron ambos bastante emocionados. – ¡Es genial! ¡TOTALMENTE GENIAL!, ¿Fue incluido en la edición especial, no? – Qué sincronización por parte de ambos… Es algo divertido verlos.

– Sí que saben de esto, ¿No es así chicos? – Pregunté dirigiéndome más que nada a Takahashi-Kun.

– ¿Qué?… ¡Ah, sí! – Me contestó con un poco de nerviosismo, por lo que no pude desviar mi mirada de sus tiernas expresiones.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – Pregunté curioso, aprovechando que Todo-Kun se encontraba ensimismado con mis trabajos.

– ¡Sí!, Muchísimas gracias por habernos invitado…Etto… Espero no le estemos causando problemas…– Bajó su semblante algo preocupado.

– ¡No es molestia!, En serio me agrada el que ustedes hayan aceptado mi invitación… En especial tú… Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí… –

– ¿E-enserio…? …Etto… No es nada… – Es muy obvio su nerviosismo… Será que él… Mejor dejo de hacerme ideas erróneas… Aunque me alegra verlo con aquella expresión será mejor que lo calme un poco…

– ¡Ah, miren nada más!… Son los manuscritos originales a color. – Espero que con esto logre distraerlo un poco… Y en vez de estarme preocupando, debo disfrutar de esto.

– ¡WAAAHHH! – En serio, son muy graciosos… Como dije… Me dedicaré a disfrutar de su compañía.

***HORAS MAS TARDE***

– ¡Gracias por lo de hoy! – Me dijeron ambos mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del complejo para despedirlos.

– Fue un placer tenerlos aquí… Por favor, vuelvan cuando deseen. –

– ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! – Sí… En definitiva, si tú también vienes es de seguro que Takahashi-Kun también vendrá.

– ¿Ya vas saliendo? –

– Sí… ¿EHH?, ¡Demonios, llegaré tarde al trabajo! –

– Lo lamento… ¿Es culpa mía? –

– ¡NO!, Hoy aprendí mucho… ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo de forma enérgica mientras impartía su camino. – ¡Nos vemos en la universidad Misaki! –

– ¡EH!… Todo… – El silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras Takahashi-Kun tenía en su rostro una expresión típica de "Estoy en apuros y no sé qué hacer". – Bueno… Es hora de que me vaya… El estar aquí hoy me hizo muy feliz… –

– ¿Estás diciendo que te vas porque, no le has dicho a Usami-sensei que estás aquí? –

–…– Tu silencio me lo dice todo…

– He acertado, por lo que puedo observar…– Dije tranquilamente… Ya que era algo que me imaginaba… – Pude notarlo en lo largo del día… Es por eso que lo pregunte. –

– Lo lamento…–

– No te preocupes… Dime… Usami-Sensei… ¿Te dijo algo después de lo que pasó aquella vez? – Tengo que admitirlo… Me da algo de curiosidad…

– ¿Qué?…Eh… No… nada. – ¡Bingo! Puedo decírselo personalmente…

– Entonces aprovecharé para decírtelo… Sabes… Siempre había querido el que tuviéramos un tiempo para platicar sobre esto… Y es que yo… Takahashi-Kun, tú me gustas. –

– ¿EH?… Ah… ¡A mí también me gusta sensei! –

– No es esa clase de querer hacia el trabajo… Es "Amor" de lo que yo hablo. –

– Ahhh… ¡ESPERE! ¡SENSEI! ¡SOY UN CHICO! – Creo que fui muy directo… Pero es mejor así.

– Puedo verlo. – Le dije soltando una pequeña risa por lo divertido de ver su expresión consumida de nerviosismo. – Esto ya lo había discutido con Usami-Sensei la vez pasada… Es por eso que creía que ya lo sabías. –

– No… ¡Qué! ¡Sensei está bromeando! – ¿Cree que estoy jugando…?

– Sabes… Nunca jugaría con este tipo de cosas… Alguna vez me dijiste que, te gustaba mi trabajo y mi persona, ¿Verdad?… ¿Podrías usar esa misma actitud y corresponder a mi amor? –

–…Ah… Se lo dije antes… Yo…– Yo sé que puedes enamorarte de mí, no me rechaces tan pronto…

– Yo… – Interrumpí por un momento lo que quería decirme… Quiero que me escuche y sepa que voy en serio… – Cuando me sentía deprimido fuiste tú el que me ayudó a salir adelante y es gracias a eso que puedo ser quien soy ahora… Después de que nos volvimos a encontrar… Me di cuenta de que en realidad, estaba enamorado de ti… –

-No… En realidad no dije nada especial… –

– Lo fue para mí…– ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?… Eres especial para mi…– Desearía que mis sentimientos te llegaran… – Y aún sigue siendo importante. –

–…Ah… Yo… Lo lamento… Es que… –

– Lo entiendo… Está bien… Takahashi-Kun está saliendo con Usami-Sensei… ¿Verdad? –…Aunque le muestro una sonrisa… En realidad es algo… Que me causa una gran tristeza…

– Eso… Eso… Etto…-

– Lo lamento… No quise que te sintieras incómodo… Pero espero haberte demostrado mis sentimientos de la manera más honesta y clara posible… Dejando que se apoderaran de mi para expresárselos a la persona que me gusta. –

– Pero… Yo… –

– Me gustas. – Me gustas mucho Takahashi-Kun… No sabes cuánto… No tienes ni idea…

– Pero eso…–

– El decirte este tipo de cosas… Te he puesto en una difícil posición… Lo lamento…– Deseo que mis sentimientos lo alcancen… Si tan solo pudiera… Hacerle entender a esta persona… Cuanto significa para mi… – Yo, voy en serio… – Trate de alcanzar con mi mano su hombro… No quiero causarle problemas a esta persona… Yo solamente…

– ¡NO PUEDES! –… ¿Por qué?… Justo ahora… Tenías que aparecer…

– ¿USAGI-? –

– Lo lamento… Pero soy el único que puede tocar a Misaki. –

– Pero si es Usami-sensei. – Qué grata sorpresa…

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Créeme… Lo mismo me pregunto yo…

– Parece ser que Usami-Sensei ha obtenido un tiempo libre de su trabajo… – Dije mientras observaba como procedía a llevarse a Takahashi-Kun casi a rastras de aquí. – Sabe… Ya le he expresado mis sentimientos a Takahashi-Kun… Ahora todo depende de él. –

– ¿Tus sentimientos por Misaki? –

– Exacto… Ya que, no importa con quién esté saliendoTakahashi-Kun en este momento, siempre y cuando él me quiera más que a la otra persona… ¿No significa que existe la posibilidad de que surja una nueva relación? –

–…– Me miró por unos segundos para luego agregar con sus usual semblante serio y tan característico… – Déjame decirle esto… Si estás haciendo esto por curiosidad te pido, por favor que termines de una vez… Sin embargo… Si vas en serio, créeme que no permitiré que apartes a Misaki de mi lado. – ¿Así que vamos con esas?… – Si nos disculpas… Nos retiramos por ahora. –

– ¡Woah!… ¡Ijuuin-Sensei, lo lamento… Pero es hora de retirarme! – No es necesario que lo arrastre de esa forma… Es demasiado obvia su molestia… Por lo que puedo notar…

–…Esto es justo como lo planeé… Usami-Sensei… –…Debo de admitir que, aunque no esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto… Creo que no estuvo del todo mal… Ahora solo es cuestión de… Actuar.

***AL DIA SIGUIENTE***

Y aquí estamos de nuevo en estas benditas juntas con los del equipo de ventas que se EMPEÑAN en decir que el número de copias que exigimos son exageradas.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué Ijuuin-Sensei está en esta junta? – Dijo uno de los subordinados de Yokozawa.

– Cuando se trata de mi manga, me interesa saber cómo se lleva a cabo absolutamente todo lo que lo involucra… ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? –

– Bueno, basta… Yo mismo lo traje así que está bien… – El buen Zen siempre tratando de bajar las "Malas vibras"… No entiendo como puede ser tan calmado cuando estos tipos no paran de cometer errores… – Como decíamos… Necesitamos alrededor de doscientas mil copias del manga para este mes. –

– ¿CÓMO? – Demonios Henmi-Kun… No pudiste ser menos obvio con tu descontento, ¿Verdad?

– Kirishima, ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad exagerada de copias que estás solicitando? – Intervino Yokozawa.

– No son exageradas Yokozawa, la última vez nos quedamos sin material y tuvimos que realizar impresiones de emergencia, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Exclamé molesto.

– Eso, no fue culpa mía. Mi superior me pidió estrictamente que no mandásemos a imprimir copias de más, eso es todo. Y en cuanto al número de copias que se necesitarán en este volumen de su manga, Sensei, no serán más ni menos que ciento treinta mil copias… –

– Kirishima… – Susurré con un tono en mi voz sumergido en la amargura y molestia… Si él no hacía algo, yo lo iba a hacer… No me interesa si ellos dos están saliendo…

– Yokozawa… No pueden ser menos de doscientos mil, según un sondeo en las distintas librerías muchas de ellas se quedaron sin material… Y como te dijo Ijuuin-Sensei, tuvimos que realizar copias a último momento por las demandas de los fans… Tuve que ir personalmente a disculparme por los malos ratos que les cause a ciertas librerías. –

– Entiendo tu punto Kirishima, pero… – ¿Y ahora qué?

– Dilo de una vez Yokozawa… ¿Pero qué? – Reclamé con exigencia.

– La venta de su manga sensei… No fueron de las mejores en este mes pasado… Según este informe que tengo en mis manos, la venta de "The Kan" decayó en un 5%, es decir, perdimos alrededor de 5 mil copias… –

–… ¿Qué…? Dices que mi manga… Decayó…? – No pude formular más preguntas… En mi mente se discutían un sinnúmero de posibles causas del porqué había decaído mi manga de esa forma… Pero… Es imposible… ¿Es… En serio?… ¿Acaso cometí un error en la historia?… No puede ser…

– ¡Demonios Yokozawa!, ¡Esas cosas, no deberías decirlas por decir! –

– ¿Y ahora qué rayos hice?, Él me pregunto… Solamente le dije la verdad… No te miento… Si quieres puedes revisar estas estadísticas. –

– Yokozawa-san, ¿Me permitiría ver esos documentos? –…Aún no lo entiendo… ¿Qué hice mal?… Espera… Shizuku-Kun que no ha dicho nada durante toda la reunión… ¿Ahora está hablando?

– Como quieras muchacho… Son todos tuyos… – Le acercó los papeles para que los examinara.

– Estos datos… Son incorrectos. – ¿Eh?… Creo que todos en la sala nos quedamos atónitos ante lo que exclamaba Shizuku-Kun con seriedad.

– ¿Disculpa? – Respondió un tanto confundido Yokozawa.

– Aquí, en el informe que usted trae, menciona que los tomos publicados entre el mes de mayo y junio se dio un descenso considerable en las ventas… Supongo esta información la recabaron algunos de los subordinados del departamento de ventas para la junta que acontece el día de hoy… – Decía mientras pasaba su mirada por los subordinados de dicho departamento, para terminar de clavar su vista en Yokozawa. – Sin embargo, en mi poder tengo una copia del informe original que salió al finalizar esos meses, donde constan otras cifras con respecto a las ventas, y debo mencionar que estas han subido considerablemente… – Dijo tranquilamente mientras ojeaba los documentos que tenía en sus manos. – Además, cabe destacar que… Las similitudes entre los números son muy notorias, por lo que me atrevo a decir que lo más probable es que alguno de sus subordinados se confundió al pasar las cifras, distorsionando así el resultado que ahora nos muestran estas estadísticas… En resumidas palabras… Su información es obsoleta e inservible. – Concluyó con seriedad tanto en su voz como en sus acciones… Lo que dice… ¿Entonces es cierto?

– ¿DISCULPA?, Insinúas que ¿Alguien ha cometido un error?… Eso es imposible, yo, personalmente me tomé la molestia de realizar este procedimiento. – Yokozawa en serio está furioso…

– Si no me cree le hago posesión de los documentos que traigo y que me incitan a decir que su informe es incorrecto. – Dándole los documentos que tenia, para que después Yokozawa, con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, se diera cuenta de que Shizuku-Kun tenía razón. – Se supone que este tipo de informes tienen que pasar por un estricto régimen ante los superiores del departamento de ventas, para así constatar que dicha información es correcta. Pienso que este error termina siendo de efecto dómino. El que una sola persona haya cometido esta equivocación, no afecta a unos pocos, sino a bastantes personas, pero sobre todo a los intereses de la editorial y del autor en cuestión. –

–…– Yokozawa se quedó helado… Al igual que yo… Y que todos los que estábamos en la reunión…

–…Shizuku-Kun… Creo que eso fue suficiente… – Zen trató de calmar un poco el ambiente mientras él también le daba una ojeada a la información de Shizuku-Kun y Yokozawa. – Como sea… Podemos pasar esto por alto Yokozawa… –

–…Yo… ¡Demonios!… No sé qué decir… – Vaya… Aunque me siento aliviado de que Shizuku-Kun tenga razón eso fue… Bastante demoledor para Yokozawa…

– Está bien… Tranquilízate… Son simples errores que pueden ocurrirle a cualquiera… Entonces… ¿Quedamos en que necesitamos doscientas mil copias? –

–…Eh… Sí… Supongo que, debo notificarle a mi superior de esto… – Murmuró con un total desgane… Creo que ya ha de saber lo que le espera…

– Bueno, es todo por ahora… Dado que hemos fijado y quedado en un acuerdo la reunión es dada como finalizada. Muchas gracias a todos. – Dijo con tranquilidad Zen, mientras todos se levantaban para retirarse de la sala.

– ¡Ah!… Yokozawa… ¡Espera! –…Exclamó Zen a un deprimido Yokozawa que se dirigía en un paso lento hacia la salida. – Lo lamento… Shizuku-Kun, Ijuuin-Sensei… Debo irme…– Se despidió rápidamente para ir tras de él… Supongo que piensa animarlo… Menos mal son una pareja… si no, Yokozawa no tendría escapatoria de la inconmensurable ira de Zen…

– Eh… Shizuku-Kun… – Lo detuve antes de que saliera de la sala. –…Gracias…– En verdad le agradezco que haya solucionado este inconveniente. –…Me subiste los ánimos, en verdad, muchas gracias Shizuku-Kun. – Levanté mi mano para posarla en su cabeza y revolver su cabello.

– Sólo hago mi trabajo. – Me habló de forma insipiente, deshaciéndose del contacto de mis manos en su cabello. – Me di cuenta que las cifras eran incorrectas, y si lo mencione fue porque eso afectaría a toda la editorial y sobre todo a las personas que esperan el manga… No por usted. – Me dedicó su usual mirada que sería capaz de congelar a un continente entero.

– Aún así… Te doy las gracias… – Lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro. –…Ah… Y también… ¡Gracias por lo de la otra vez!, Gracias a tu ayuda pude confesarle mis sentimientos a Takahashi-Kun y estoy bastante contento por eso. –

– Qué bueno que le fue de provecho… – Sí… Bueno… Te das cuenta de que… ¿Tu expresión y tus palabras no concuerdan? – Tengo trabajo que hacer. –Musitó mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– ¡Hey!, ¡Espera!, ¿Acaso no quieres saber cuál fue su respuesta? –

– ¿Me ve cara de que me importe? – Qué cruel…

– Bueno, si no te importara no te hubieras tomado la molestia de contestarme. – Respondí con una sonrisa. – ¿En serio no deseas saberlo?, La verdad me encuentro muy feliz, y como ya estás al tanto de mi situación no creo que sea algo malo el que te cuente como me está yendo…–

– Le voy a ahorrar el que me lo cuente… Pues me imagino que él no le dijo ni sí, ni no, ya que a juzgar por la personalidad de Takahashi-San, apuesto a que no pudo articular palabra ante su confesión… Y no lo culpo… No creo que alguien desee salir con un niño como usted. –

– ¿Eso crees?, Puedo ser un buen novio si me lo propongo… Incluso podría hacer que hasta una persona como tú se enamorara de mí… – Lo sé… Soné algo arrogante, pero… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a su actitud?

– Lo dudo. – Dijo con seriedad. – Y realmente qué bueno que toco ese tema… La otra noche que tuvimos aquella conversación en su departamento, menciono que me quiero relacionar con usted sentimentalmente, en ese momento no le preste mucha atención a dicho comentario, no sé si fue fruto de su egolatría lo que lo impulso a decir eso, pero ahora me doy cuenta que esas palabras eran innecesarias… Creo que usted tiene una idea equivocada con respecto a mi… – Hizo una pausa, como si tratara de recordar algo importante– Le daré un consejo… – Me observó fijamente. – Usted es inmaduro, y se comporta como todo un chiquillo malcriado, mas sin embargo pretende jugar a ser adulto… Así que, le recomiendo que antes de andar pensando en cuestiones de adultos… Se enfoque en limar las imperfecciones de su persona… Usted quiere volar… Pero si ni siquiera ha aprendido a gatear… Y temo decirle que así no funcionan las cosas. –

– Entonces… ¿Cómo funcionan? – Pregunté algo curioso. – Las cosas de adultos, por supuesto. – Mostré una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. –…Aunque sabes, dices esto de que no quieres involucrarte conmigo sentimentalmente pero, aquí te tengo justo frente a mí de algo que, supuestamente no te interesa… Shizuku-Kun… – Me acerqué a él muy lentamente y lo tomé de la barbilla, alzando su mirada para que se encontrara con la mía. – ¿En serio no deseas involucrarte conmigo sentimentalmente? –

– Las cosas de adultos funcionan sabiendo cuando se debe ser prudente. No tomarse las situaciones y la forma de relacionarse con los demás como si fuera un simple juego para matar el tiempo, pero sobre todo… El saber respetar la integridad y espacio del otro individuo… Usted carece de todo esto, por lo cual pasa automáticamente a convertirse en un niño… Y a mi… No me interesan los niños. – Quitó mi mano que se encontraba tomando su barbilla, para mirarme duramente al rostro. – A juzgar por su ególatra actitud, puedo deducir que se encuentra acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, que todos los ojos se posen en su persona, y ser algo así como "El premio mayor" que todos anhelan conseguir… Siento decirle esto, pero… Yo soy la excepción a la regla. – Menciono con convicción en sus palabras.

– Ohhhh, ¿Lo eres?… ¿No quieres obtener algo de mí como todos los demás?, ¿No te intereso ni un poco?, Shizuku-Kun… – Sin darme cuenta lo estaba empezando a acorralar.

– ¿Es que acaso está acostumbrado a que las personas se acerquen a usted solo para obtener algo?… Qué triste… Y más triste es ver que al parecer usted concede sus deseos… Las personas no somos objetos, aunque muchos no se den cuenta de ello, las cosas no se arrebatan ni se exigen, se ganan con el esfuerzo… Hay muchas cosas por las que he luchado para conseguirlas, pero con toda la pena del mundo… Tengo que decirle que usted no está en mi lista. – No se inmuto ni un poco ante la forma en que lo tenía atrapado.

–…Tal vez mis técnicas de seducción están decayendo… O quizás, estás tratando de verte como un chico bastante rudo e impenetrable por fuera para poder engañarme… Engañarme en el sentido de que, en realidad, por dentro te sientes de alguna forma intimidado por mi sola presencia… Es que acaso… ¿Me equivoco?…– Tomé nuevamente su rostro y lo coloqué muy cerca del mío.

– ¿En serio?… ¿Intimidado, dice?… No veo porque tenga que sentirme intimidado por un niño malcriado, ¿A que le puedo tener miedo?… ¿A que me haga un berrinche? – ¡Maldito mocoso!

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No aprendiste nada el otro día? ¿Quieres que te quite esa bendita arrogancia que traes? – En mi rostro se dibujo una insinuante sonrisa.

– ¿Es eso una amenaza? –

– Umm… Tómalo como más te guste… Pero… Si sigues con esa actitud tan necia, entonces deberé asumir que te gusta que te acose de esta forma… – Susurre con profunda voz en su oído.

– Déjese de juegos, yo no estoy para soportarlo. – Busco una fisura por la cual salir de la forma en que lo tenía acorralado.

– ¿Por qué intentas escapar, Shizuku-Kun?, Pensé que no te importaba, ¿Es que de verdad te intimido? – Esboce una maliciosa sonrisa.

– No tengo razones por las cuales estar intimidado. – Note como lentamente la molestia se posaba en sus pupilas, estoy dando en el blanco.

– ¿Ah sí?… ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes desistir de este modo, eh? – Comencé a apegarme a su cuerpo sin importarme mucho su valioso "Espacio personal", Quiero… No… Ansío ver cómo reacciona ante esto.

–…– Su mirada se vio infestada por la sorpresa al sentir como la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era casi nula. – Aléjese de mí. – Me tomo de los brazos para impulsarme hacia atrás y así poder deshacerse de la cercanía que manteníamos… Si quieres alejarme, debes hacer algo mejor muchacho.

– ¡Eso es solo prueba de que te sientes intimidado por mi cercanía! – Reí divertido ante su reacción.

– No me provoque Sensei… Después puede arrepentirse. – Hablo con dureza y seriedad en sus palabras, mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camisa acercando así nuestros rostros, posiblemente para demostrar que no estaba intimidado ante mi presencia… Mala movida novato.

– ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que ahora esperas que te bese? – Pregunte con burla.

–…– Su gélida mirada se clavo con intensidad en mis ojos, al hacer esto me percate que no solo la frialdad podía ser dueña de sus pupilas, pues la llama de la ira se encontraba contrarrestando el hielo que reinaba en su mirar.

–¡…! – La sorpresa encontró su lugar en mis ojos al sentir como en un impulso los labios de Shizuku-Kun se apegaban fieramente en los míos en un contacto rápido pero profundo.

– Eso… Es una prueba de que usted no me intimida. – Se separo de mi rostro, para volver a notar que en su mirada la frialdad había vuelto al sitio donde pertenecía… Tengo que admitirlo… Este chico tiene agallas… Y con aquel beso me sorprendió bastante… Pero… – Y si eso ya ha quedado claro por fin, no me queda más que pasar a retirarme. Permiso, Sensei. –

– ¡Espera! – A pesar de mi estupefacción por lo ocurrido, logre detenerlo al tomarlo del brazo para impedir que saliera de la sala. – ¿Qué rayos fue eso?… ¿Acaso eres virgen o algo así? – Lo jale del brazo donde lo tenía retenido, para acercarlo hacia mi rostro, y así poder colocar mis labios contra los suyos, apoderándome por completo de sus labios, y al darme cuenta que eso aun no era suficiente para mi, fui profundizando el beso al introducir mi curiosa lengua en su boca, explorando sin pudor alguno cada parte de él, a la vez que me percataba como Shizuku-Kun no hacía nada para cortar el contacto, pues sus manos se encontraban inmóviles y su mirada bañada en una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la confusión. Hasta ser yo quien terminara el beso al verse presente la falta de aire, separándome lentamente de sus labios, dejando como único vestigio de lo ocurrido un fino hilito de nuestra mutua saliva por la forma en la que había irrumpido en su boca. – Eso… Es un beso, Shizuku-Kun. – Le dedique una seductora sonrisa. – Y no te preocupes… Ya me di cuenta cómo es que te sientes en realidad conmigo. – Mi sonrisa se torno burlona al decir esto último.

–…– Se separo casi al instante de sentirse desprovisto de mi contacto, mirándome todavía con destellos de sorpresa en sus pupilas y tapando su boca con el antebrazo. – Más le vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir. – Su mirada recupero su usual frialdad, aunque ahora podía notar como la amenaza venia implícita en esta. – Permiso. – Salió rápidamente de la sala de juntas, dejándome solo de nuevo… Una vez más… Suspiré por un momento para luego pensar en lo había hecho… Solamente me dejé llevar por la molestia y terminé vengándome y descargando mi molestia contra él… No debía haberle robado un beso… Soy de lo peor… Supongo que tendré que disculparme con él más tarde…

* * *

***Al día siguiente en Editorial Marukawa***

– Aoyama-San, tengo que salir un momento. – Se levanto de su asiento Kirishima-San. – Se ha presentado un imprevisto con la impresión de uno de nuestros mangas. – Musito con algo de molestia. – Así que mientras esté ausente estarás a cargo. – Anuncio, mientras salía con desgane del departamento… Bien, ahora todo recae sobre mí… Pero con toda obligación también vienen los beneficios como…

– Shizuku-Kun, como por ahí un pajarito me dijo que te gustan los números… Te dejare la tarea de que me hagas un balance de ventas de los mangas que manejamos. – Eso representa bastante trabajo, le tomara un buen rato el acabar… Sin mencionar claro… Si sabe cómo hacerlo.

– ¿Qué fechas abarcara? – ¿Qué?, ¡¿Cómo puede mostrarme esa expresión tan apacible?! ¡Debería de comenzar a quejarse y objetar contra mi orden!, ¡Este muchacho no es normal!

– Del año pasado hasta la fecha. – Eso de seguro te mantendrá ocupado, después de todo Kirishima-San casi ni le asigna trabajos.

– Entendido. – Musito sin interés aparente, a la vez que abría su laptop, y tomaba la pila de papeles donde yacían los informes de ventas.

– ¡Ah!, Y Shizuku-Kun… – Se me ha ocurrido algo bueno… – El balance… Lo quiero hecho a mano. – Sonreí con malicia al decir esto, el hacerlo a mano será algo de lo más estresante.

–…– Permaneció en silencio, y se limito a tomar una hoja de papel y pluma, disponiéndose a comenzar, ¿De verdad pretende hacerlo?, No puedo creerlo… No importa que tanto lo provoque, no hay cosa que parezca inmutarle… Que chiquillo más molesto.

– Ahora regreso. – Salí del departamento, no soporte por más tiempo el ver su cara sin expresión, la cual representaba mis intentos frustrados.

No comprendo a ese chico… Simplemente es todo un caso. Lo más irritante es que nada de lo que le he hecho le ha afectado, ¿Cómo se supone que lograre que lo despidan?, Tampoco usare las sucias artimañas de mis compañeros, Solo por dos grandes razones…

1.- Tal bajeza me convertirá automáticamente en alguien miserable y patético.

Y la más importante…

2.- No funciona.

Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine…

– ¿Pero qué? – De repente pude divisar a una joven vagando por los pasillos de la editorial, su cabello era color caramelo, el cual caía en cascada hasta su cintura en forma ondulada. En su faz delicada y pequeña, yacían unos ojos que brillaban en un lago de profundo color esmeralda, haciendo un bello contraste con su piel apiñonada. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil, incluso en esa absoluta inmovilidad, hasta poder comprobarlo al ver su andar flexible y sinuoso, al parecer aquel menudo cuerpo que tenía le permitía el ser tan grácil… Nunca la había visto por aquí… Posiblemente es nueva y se ha perdido en la editorial… – Disculpe… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – Musite afable dirigiéndome a la joven.

– Si, en realidad si… – No solo su apariencia… Si no también su voz, era suave como un susurro y dulce como un arrullo. – Fui a recepción a pedir información pero… No había nadie. – Típico. – Por eso me dispuse a buscar por mi propia cuenta. – Hizo una pausa deteniéndose así misma… Al parecer se acaba de dar cuenta que eso no está permitido. – Creo que no debí hacer eso… Pero como me he encontrado con usted, ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra…? – No termino de formular la pregunta.

– ¿Donde se encuentra…? – Incite a que continuara.

– Nunca me dijo… – Susurro frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

– ¿Disculpe? – Inquirí confundido.

– Espere un momento por favor. – Me dedico una amable sonrisa, a la vez que sacaba el celular y marcaba un número.

*Lo sentimos, pero el numero que usted marco no está disponible.*

– ¡Me bloqueo! – Exclamo sorprendida.

– ¿Eh? – Que chica más extraña.

– ¡Ah!, Discúlpeme, no me ponga atención. – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aunque esta tenía un dejo de nerviosismo, por la escena que acababa de protagonizar.

– Sera que… ¿Está buscando a alguien en particular? – Pregunte con amabilidad ignorando lo ocurrido.

– Si busco a alguien… Veamos… – Se llevo la mano al mentón tomando una postura pensativa. – ¿De casualidad usted conoce a un joven amargado y con cara de póquer? – Pregunto de golpe esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte.

– ¿Cara de póquer? – Esto me está dando mala espina…

– Bueno… Supongo que eso no ayuda mucho. – Rio levemente, apenada por su escasa información. – ¿Conoce a Shizuku Ishi? –

– Ah… – Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar ese nombre… Ese chiquillo arrogante de nuevo… – Si, lo conozco, de hecho, soy su superior. – Mi semblante se endureció al hablar de él.

– Oh… – Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi repentino cambio de humor. – Pobre Shizu-Chan… – Susurro para sí.

– ¿Pobre? – Enarque una ceja ante la palabra con que relaciono al muchacho.

– No importa… En realidad tengo algo muy importante que tratar con el… Pero usted es su superior, me imagino que en este momento el no está en la disposición de atenderme. – Bajo el semblante visiblemente apenada… Es verdad… El chico está ocupado… Haciendo algo que ni siquiera necesito, pero…

– Esta bien, te llevare a verlo. – Simplemente no le puedo decir "No" a esa cara de tristeza.

– ¿De verdad? – Asentí levemente. – ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamo emocionada, a la vez que me abrazaba con suma fuerza.

– Este… – Comencé a sentirme incomodo ante el furor de la joven.

– ¡Ups! – Se separo de golpe del contacto algo apenada. – Lo siento… Es una mala costumbre que tengo… – Comenzó a reír avergonzada… Esta chica… Es demasiado amigable… ¿Cómo es que el chiquillo insolente mantiene relación con alguien así?

– Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué clase de relación llevas con el muchacho? – No pude evitar el preguntar con mi curiosidad latente.

– Yo soy su- –

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?… Alice. – Escuche una fría voz proveniente a mis espaldas, provocando que diera la vuelta, para así encontrarme con la gélida mirada de Shizuku-Kun, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante esto… Que patético… Alguien de mi edad reaccionando así ante un mocoso.

– ¡Shizu-Chan! – La chica se abalanzo hacia él, tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, quedando así sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en su vacía mirada… Cuanta confianza… – Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. – Anuncio con seriedad.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que solo porque viniste hasta acá, te pondré atención? – Musito con normalidad, sin prestarle importancia a la cercanía. – Además… Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de avisarme. – Su mirada se endureció y su tono era contenido… Aunque yo lo sentí algo despectivo… Bueno… El es así con todos, pero esa chica…

– ¡Bloqueaste mi numero!, ¿Cómo pretendías que te avisara? – Estas mintiendo jovencita… No te diste cuenta que te había bloqueado, hasta no hace unos minutos.

– Ah… Cierto. – ¿Por qué la chica no suelta al chiquillo insolente?

– Shizuku, ¿Por qué saliste del departamento de edición?, ¿Acaso ya terminaste con el balance que te pedí? – No pude evitar el interrumpir su pequeña conversación, pues el ambiente que se había creado entre ambos me dejo la sensación de estar sobrando.

– ¿Balance? – Pregunto la joven contrariada. – Pero los balances son de asuntos financieros, los editores deberían de estar exentos de hacer ese tipo de trabajos. – Oh… Esta joven es más observadora de lo que parece…

– Salí a buscarlo Aoyama-San, pues la línea del teléfono de Kirishima-San comenzó a sonar. Y sobre el balance… A mí me lo pidieron, así que solo me limito a hacerlo. – Explico con serenidad. – Además… Me gustan los números. – Agrego.

– ¿Y porque no contestaste? – ¡Qué demonios!, ¡Pensé que era algo mas importante!

– Porque son llamadas para el "Jefe" y como tal, yo no tengo la autorización de contestar llamados ajenos… ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Me miro inexpresivo.

–…– Tiene algo de sentido.

– Oiga… – La joven soltó al chiquillo arrogante para acercarse a mí, dedicándome una severa mirada, ¿Esta molesta? – ¿No cree que está haciendo mal uso de sus trabajadores?, Es decir, en vez de estar dejándoles trabajos inservibles, debería de buscar la forma de explotar su potencial, en lo que se refiere a su área de trabajo, para que así sea de utilidad en la empresa. – ¿Me está regañando?, Y no solo eso, en pocas palabras me llamo… Incompetente… Me recuerda a… ¡¿Qué acaso eso es contagioso?!

– Tengo que ir a contestar esa llamada. – Salí por la tangente. – Shizuku, No te tardes en regresar, tienes 10 minutos. – Lo señale con mi dedo índice, demostrándole la seriedad de mis palabras.

– Que sean 15 por favor. – Exclamo la joven antes de que me fuera, no conteste, y me limite a entrar de nuevo al departamento… Y después de todo aquello… Nunca pude saber qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos… Lo único que sé es que son muy cercanos, y que esa chica es muy confianzuda, lo cual parece no molestarle al chiquillo arrogante…

***15 minutos después***

Ya se ha cumplido el plazo que les di a esos dos, el muchacho ya debería de estar de regreso, pero ni seña de él, soy una persona con poca paciencia, es por eso que me levante de mi silla en busca de los jóvenes, no tarde mucho en encontrarlos.

– Oigan, Ya se les acabaron sus- –

– ¡Shizu-Chan!, ¡No te comportes así!, ¡Tienes que tomar la responsabilidad! – ¿Están peleando?

– ¿Qué responsabilidad?, Yo no tengo la culpa de tus errores, no me involucres en ellos. – Aunque el chiquillo arrogante se ve de lo más calmado… Algo dentro de mi me impidió el que mis pies se movieran, dejándome estático, escuchando su conversación de forma infraganti… Esto se me está haciendo costumbre…

– Pues siento decírtelo… Pero ya estas metido hasta el cuello en esto. – Musito con seriedad en sus facciones… ¿Acaso metiste la pata muchacho imbécil? – Además ya te lo dije, mis padres nos van a ayudar económicamente… – Esto se ve peliagudo… Los padres están implicados.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptare el dinero de tus padres? – ¡Chiquillo orgulloso!, ¡Deja de ser tan testarudo y acepta la ayuda de sus padres!, Esperen… Mejor dejo de involucrarme… Esto ni siquiera me compete.

– No será dinero regalado, tómalo como un préstamo, después lo podemos pagar poco a poco. – No creo que tenga algún inconveniente de ese modo.

– No deseo tener deudas con tus padres, y menos en esa situación. – Me dan unas ganas de darte un golpe muchacho. – Además… ¿Por qué me mencionaste ante tus padres?, Ellos ni saben de mi existencia. –

– ¡Eso fue porque me llamaron. Vendrán a Japón a "Visitarme" Pero el verdadero motivo de aquello, es que vienen con un "Potencial" partido para que me case!, Y como comprenderás no iba a aceptar teniéndote a ti. Es por eso que te mencione. – Jovencita… He de decirte que lo mejor que podrías hacer, es irte con ese "Potencial" partido y dejar a este mocoso.

– ¿En serio? – Parece que no se esperaba aquello. Seguro eso lograra hacerlo entrar en razón. – Al parecer tus padres harán lo que yo no logre en años… Deshacerme de ti. – En efecto… Eres un mocoso de lo peor.

– Ponte a pensarlo Shizu-Chan… El que nos pasara esto y ahora vinieran mis padres… Esto debe ser… ¡Obra del destino! – Exclamo convencida, provocando que el chiquillo arrogante entornara los ojos ante su comentario.

– No me hables del destino por favor… Estoy cansado de eso, y la verdad… También estoy cansado de ti. – ¡No digas eso!

– Pero… – Pobre… No sabe que decir…

– Y también debo de mencionar que esto lo hicimos en mutuo acuerdo, solo porque nos convenía… No es que sienta algo por ti. – Shizuku eres un…

– ¡Que cruel!, Pues te guste o no los dos estamos metidos en esto, ¡Así que tienes que hacerte responsable!, ¡Lo hicimos juntos y como tal lo solucionaremos juntos! –

– ¿Te digo algo, Alice?, Si esas son tus intenciones será mejor que… Abortes la misión, porque yo no pienso involucrarme en esto. – ¡Ya no soporto más!, Tengo que…

– ¿Se podría saber que estás haciendo Aoyama-San? – Esa voz…

– ¡Kirishima-San! – Exclame sorprendido.

– Oh… Estabas espiando a nuestro joven editor. – Se asomo por el pasillo. – Y tal parece esta con una chica muy linda, ¿Es su novia? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– No lo sé. – Musite entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, Si has estado un buen rato espiándolos por lo que puedo juzgar. – Soltó una leve risa divertido. – ¿No cree que eso es muy inmaduro para alguien de su edad? – Sonrió con sorna.

– Pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, Kirishima-San. – Dije con seriedad. – Le aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar… Solo… – Tengo que dejarlo en claro. – No le comente nada de esto al novato. – No puedo dejar que el chiquillo molesto se entere de esto… Aunque no voy a dejar las cosas así, tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

– No te preocupes Aoyama-San. No le diré nada a Shizuku-Kun, solo porque me ha dicho que no volverá a espiar a los demás de ese modo… Aunque creo que lo entiendo un poco. Esto le hace revivir sus tiempos de juventud, ¿No es así? – Bromeo divertido a mis expensas, provocando que frunciera el ceño ante eso… Kirishima-San no será arrogante o insolente… Pero si es alguien "Bromista"… Es el jefe después de todo.

* * *

– Zen… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? – Pregunté con molestia, puesto que estábamos en un restaurante a pedido de agradecimiento de una de las librerías. – Sabes muy bien que detesto venir a lugares como estos… Son tan frívolos… –

– Ahhh… – Dio un largo suspiro. –…Sé muy bien que no te agradan, pero por favor, compórtate. –

– Como quieras… – Musité con molestia. –…Por cierto… ¿Por qué Shizuku-Kun no está con nosotros? –

– Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, así que le di el día libre… Después de todo se ha estado esforzando mucho y se lo tiene bien merecido… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – Preguntó con curiosidad. – ¿Acaso le hiciste algo malo? – Me miró con furia.

– ¡No le hice nada malo!, Simplemente… Es solo que…– No pude completar mi excusa… En verdad había hecho algo malo con él…

– No sé porque esto no me sorprende… ¡Ah!, Y hablando del rey de roma… Mira nada más quien está por allá… – Señaló disimuladamente a la mesa de frente.

– ¿Eh?… ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? –

– Parece que está con su novia… No me equivoque… Es la misma chica que lo había visitado en la editorial ayer… Y vaya, sí que es muy bella… ¿Eh?… – De repente detuvo su descripción de la escena al ver que… Ellos dos…

– ¡…! – Ellos dos… ¡Maldición!, No pude evitar enojarme con lo que estaba observando…

– ¿Pero qué rayos?… Kyo… No me digas que… ¿Estás enfadado? –

– Shizuku-Kun, me dijo que… No… Él no lo dijo, pero… Se supone que no tenía novia… Y ahora, ¡¿La está besando?! – Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué demonios estoy molesto por eso?

– Creo que es algo que no te incumbe Kyo… ¿En serio estás molesto? Digo… Pareces una novia celosa y enfadada que ha descubierto la infidelidad de su novio… – Dijo con un tono de burla mientras observaba la escena indiferente.

– ¡No estoy celoso!, ¡Demonios!… Y yo que pensaba disculparme con él… Me siento un idiota… – Mascullé molesto.

– En fin… Cambia tu semblante porque el dueño de la librería se encuentra aquí. –

– ¡Buenas noches!, Ijuuin-Sensei, Kirishima-San, es un placer el verlos. –

– El placer es todo nuestro, gracias por su invitación. – Dijo zen, mientras realizábamos un saludo completamente falso y fingido. No pude apartar mi mirada de la mesa en la que estaba Shizuku-Kun con aquella chica… Estoy seguro que es la misma chica con la que discutía el otro día… ¿Alice?… ¿Verdad?… ¡Maldito mocoso!, solamente está jugando conmigo… Pretendiendo ser serio y maduro, cuando en realidad se está burlando y aprovechando de mi… Esto definitivamente no se quedará así.

**CONTINUARA-**

* * *

**LOOL, hace no recuerdo cuando... como dos capitulos creo... sentia compasion por ijuuin... ahora siento compacion por shizuku ;_; por que la verdad ijuuin si es de armas tomar ¬¬, y me consta 0.0... esperamos que les haya gustado *0*! cualquier duda o inquietud, dejen comentario, me encargare de contestarlo n_n saludos!**


	6. Inclemente reflejo

**Hola aquí de nuevo una vez mas, actualizando este fic, jejeje, bueno a mi parecer, este capitulo estuvo repleto de momentos emocionantes, y ademas de eso, ahora si, se lo juro, que se van a disipar todas las dudas LOOL, así que me dejare de tanta habladuría, y a lo que vienen XD, esperemos les guste el capi n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Inclemente reflejo.**

A veces hay momentos en los que mi mente y mi razón me piden rendirles cuentas ante lo que mis acciones suelen hacer… Y este…

– Mucho gusto. Soy Shizuku Ishi, el novio de su hija. – Es uno de ellos…

Y ahora… Después de la estresante insistencia de Alice para que asistiera a dicha cena con sus padres… Finalmente logro que accediera a venir junto con ella para presentarme formalmente. Sin embargo tengo el presentimiento que esto no tendrá un buen final…

– El gusto es nuestro. Soy Nicolo Camilleri. – Se presento el hombre que tenía en frente, ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla en un formal saludo que correspondí al instante. – Y ella es mi hermosa esposa. – Señalo con un educado gesto a la mujer que permanecía a su lado. – Caroline Camilleri. – A juzgar por sus nombres y apellidos puedo deducir que es una familia proveniente de Italia… El Señor Camilleri era un hombre alto y de compostura fornida, las facciones de su rostro eran marcadas y duras, sin embargo al tornarse afable estas se suavizaban, su cabello era de un tono negro y sus ojos de un azul claro. Por otra parte su esposa era de complexión menuda, su estatura mucho más baja a comparación de su marido, el color de su cabello café oscuro, el cual estaba peinado de forma sofisticada en una coleta, sus facciones eran delicadas y finas, y sus ojos de la misma tonalidad verde que la de Alice.

– Nunca pensé que _mia cara figlia_ se consiguiera un novio tan apuesto como tú, joven Ishi. – Me sonrió levemente la madre de Alice mientras todos tomábamos asiento. ¿Tengo que decir algo no?

– Si, en realidad no pensamos que _nostra figlia_ consiguiera novio por su propia cuenta. Ella siempre ha sido un tanto… Difícil… – Pude notar como Alice desviaba la vista visiblemente incomoda por las palabras dichas por su padre.

– Disculpen… – Logro sacarnos del tema de conversación el joven hombre que se encontraba acompañando a sus padres… ¿Siempre estuvo ahí?, A decir verdad no me había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

– Oh, _mi dispiace_, el es… –

– Señor Camilleri, me gustaría presentarme por mi propia cuenta, si me lo permite. – Hablo formulando sus palabras de forma que no chocaban unas con las otras, logrando el obtener un vocablo educado y refinado. Poseía un porte elegante, y era diestro al hablar. Su edad posiblemente oscilaba entre los 20 y 25 años a juzgar por sus facciones, su cabello era de un tono café, el cual estaba perfectamente moldeado en un casual peinado, pero sin perder esa aura de elegancia, a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban con fuerza en mi rostro, logrando notar el color ámbar de sus pupilas que ardían en odio muy bien escondido para los demás en la mesa, pero perceptible para quien suscitaba a su molestia. – Mi nombre es Alessandro Lombardo y soy el prometido de Alice. – Aja.

– Eras. – Corrigió rápidamente la aludida con una sonrisa de insuficiencia. Note como este apretaba la quijada de molestia ante esto.

(Nunca me mencionaste de tu "Prometido" Alice.)

Con una de mis manos por debajo de la mesa comencé a mandar mensajes de mi celular hasta el suyo, de una forma en que pudiéramos comunicarnos y pasar desapercibidos por los demás integrantes en la cena.

(Si te lo mencione… El problema es que yo no contaba con que lo invitaran.)

(Ah… Mejor.)

(¿Qué? ¬¬)

(Es decir, yo no diría "Lo invitaron" si no más bien "El se invito solo", desde aquí puedo notar cómo te mira, como león cazando a la presa. Y posiblemente decidió venir porque me toma como potencial "Amenaza".)

(¿Y eso es bueno?)

(Para mi ego si.)

(…)

– Esto es algo incomodo… – Interfirió la Sra. Camilleri. – En realidad Alessandro ha sido el prometido de _nostra figlia_ desde que ella tenía 12 años. Sin embargo teníamos la promesa que si ella encontraba a otra persona de la cual se enamorara, respetaríamos su decisión. – Le dedico una mirada sumida en la ternura a su hija.

– Es verdad… Y aunque Alessandro siempre ha sido la mejor opción para _nostra figlia_… Sus deseos están por sobre todas las cosas. – Comento su padre.

–… Mentiroso… – Logre escuchar el suave susurro que Alice dejo salir de su boca, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más la escuchara.

– Siempre he sido la mejor opción, eso está más que claro. – Hablo con arrogancia y egolatría en su voz… Se parece a cierta persona molesta que conozco… – Sin embargo… ¿Tú también eres la mejor opción? – ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Un concurso acaso?… Que insulso.

– Es verdad… Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti Ishi. – Me pidió el Señor Camilleri con curiosidad en sus palabras… No contaba con eso.

– No tengo mucho que- –

– ¡Oh yo se los digo, padres! – Alice me interrumpió abruptamente, pisando con fuerza demencial mi pie, dándome la señal que me mantuviera callado antes de que echara a perder la "Importante" impresión de sus padres hacia mí. – Nosotros nos conocimos hace 7 años en la universidad de Tokio… – Y aquí viene un interesante relato lleno de mentiras… – Y así fue como hoy estamos aquí frente a ustedes como una pareja. – Observe como las facciones de su ex prometido se endurecieron al término de sus palabras, mostrando una agria expresión de molestia, además… Creo que alguien en este momento desea desvanecer mi existencia de la faz de la tierra…

– Que magnifica historia_ cara mia_, me alegra que estés con alguien tan esplendido. – Exclamo con felicidad su madre.

– Oh si… Esplendido… – Su ex prometido entorno los ojos visiblemente molesto por la forma tan "Idealizada" con la que me habían descrito.

– Si, lo es… Además de eso Ishi… – ¿Ishi?, Que confianzuda resultaste Alice… – Es conocedor de muchos idiomas. –

(¿De verdad?, Ni yo mismo lo sabia…)

(Si, y pobre de ti que digas lo contrario ¬¬)

– ¿En serio?… ¿Cómo cuales? – En el rostro de su ex prometido se formo una maliciosa sonrisa al preguntar esto.

–…– El silencio hizo acto de presencia en todo el ambiente… De seguro no sabes que decir…

– Entonces… Sigo esperando… – Su sonrisa se ensancho al predecir la respuesta… Que obviamente ella no tenía…

(Si, Alice… ¿Cómo cuales?)

(¡Estoy pensando…!)

– Creo que yo debería responder a eso. – Decidí tomar la palabra. – Los idiomas que dómino son Ingles, francés, español, italiano y por su puesto mi lengua natal, japonés. – Concluí a la mejor brevedad posible. Fue satisfactorio el ver como la sonrisa arrogante de su ex prometido iba desvaneciéndose, hasta quedar en su lugar una mueca de irritabilidad.

– Tantos idiomas conoces… Es INCREIBLE. – Fingió estar sorprendido. – ¿Qué tal si nos hablas un poco en francés? – Me miro desafiante.

– Oh, Alessandro, eso es un poco agresivo de tu parte, es como si no creyeras en las palabras del joven Ishi… – Comento la Sra. Camilleri. – No es necesario que nos lo demuestre, estoy segura que esos idiomas los conoce a la perfección. – Me dedico una amable sonrisa.

–…– Tal parece su ex prometido se está conteniendo por no hacer una pequeña rabieta… De todos modos… No te ibas a salir con la tuya… No he dicho ni una sola mentira.

– ¡Estupendo muchacho!, En este mundo la persona que entre más idiomas conozca, será a quien más se le abran las puertas en el camino. – Me elogio su padre, dándome una leve palmada en la espalda… ¿Soy yo… O por el hecho de que sean italianos son demasiado confianzudos? – ¿No lo crees así_ mio cielo_? – Se dirigió a su esposa.

– Por supuesto que sí… No pensé que Alice podría conseguirse a alguien así, aquí en Japón… Y al parecer ella ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrarse contigo joven Ishi. – Si claro… – Pero ahora que lo pienso… Ustedes no son muy afectivos, ¿Verdad? – Nos examino detenidamente con la mirada. – Desde que llegamos no he visto alguna muestra de cariño… – Dijo algo desconcertada.

–_Amore mio_, recuerda que no todos son como nosotros que nos encanta demostrar nuestro cariño. – Le hablo con suavidad a su esposa, a la vez que se acercaba a su rostro y le plantaba un ligero beso en los labios. – Me imagino… Que los japoneses cuidan mucho el ser reservados y discretos, ¿No es así? – Inquirió.

– Aun así… Alice proviene de una familia de origen italiano, y como bien sabemos nosotros, el demostrar afecto no solo hacia la pareja, si no también hacia la familia y amigos es algo muy importante y primordial… – Siento venir la antesala de algo con las palabras de su ex prometido, las cuales parecían tener una intención oculta. – Ustedes si tengo bien entendido, llevan 7 años como pareja… Entonces tú. – Se dirigió a mí con tono despectivo. – ¿No sería normal que ya estuvieras acostumbrado a demostrar afecto sin ser tan reservado? – Entrelazo sus dos manos para descansar el mentón en ellas, a la vez que me miraba fijamente a los ojos, acto que correspondí al instante en un tipo de desafío mudo entre los dos.

– Estoy acostumbrado. – Musite sin interés en la voz, mientras me volteaba para quedar frente a Alice, para tomarla de la barbilla alzando su rostro, y unir nuestros labios en un profundo y prolongado contacto que duro siempre y cuando aguantáramos la respiración, y yo la forma en que ella encajaba con fuerza sus uñas en mi pierna por debajo de la mesa. – Soy una persona de pocas palabras y acciones… Solo me limito a cumplir con lo necesario. – Mencione indiferente, mirándolo fijamente, regresándole la intensa y fulminante mirada que me dedicaba.

– ¡Oh, _che dolce_! – Exclamo la madre de Alice totalmente… ¿Conmovida?

(¡¿Por qué hiciste eso en frente de mis padres?!)

(¿Hubiera estado bien a sus espaldas?)

(…)

(Si no te parece, me puedo ir a casa, por mi no hay problema.)

(¡No!, No lo hagas…)

(Entonces no te quejes.)

– Desde hace tiempo me estuvo llamando la atención… – Logro sacarnos de nuestro pequeño intercambio de diálogos, su ex prometido. – ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo debajo de la mesa? – Se levanto un poco de la silla para asomar su mirada a…

– ¡Nada! – Exclamo Alice embargada por el nerviosismo y el miedo que descubriera nuestra pequeña conversación.

–…– Acaba de… Arrojar mi celular… Mi celular que… Aun no termino de pagar… Celular, espero que hayas tenido una buena vida… Sé que juntos vivimos momentos inolvidables y… No sé cómo le vas a hacer… Pero me lo vas a pagar Alice.

– Ah… Ya veo… – Nos miro con recelo a ambos, no muy convencido.

– Y dime, joven Ishi, ¿A qué te dedicas? – Pregunto la Sra. Camilleri con curiosidad en la mirada.

– Trabajo en una editorial como… –

– ¡ESCRITOR! – Me interrumpió abruptamente la entrometida joven que tenia a un lado.

– ¿Escritor? – Bufo su ex prometido. – Los escritores viven en los cielos, mas sin embargo no tienen ni donde caerse muertos. – Menciono con petulancia.

– ¿Y qué hay de tus padres, muchacho? – Ahora quien pregunto curioso fue el Sr. Camilleri.

– No tengo… Nunca he sabido nada de ellos. – Respondí con normalidad. – No provengo de una familia de alcurnia como es el caso de Alice, y si, es verdad… No tengo ni donde caerme muerto. – Concluí sin interés en la mirada y tono de voz.

–…–

–…–

– ¡…!– A Alice parece que le dará un ataque al corazón… Pobre…

– Uff… Además de muerto de hambre… También bastardo… – No sé si te das cuenta, pero… Estas empleando mal el término "Bastardo". – Sigo pensando que yo soy la mejor opción, ¿Ustedes no? – Dijo imperioso.

– Oh, ya veo… Debió haber sido difícil… – Y ahí va de nuevo la usual mirada de lastima a la que estoy acostumbrado…

– Si claro… Pobrecito. – Escupió sus palabras con sarcasmo. – Déjame ver si entiendo todo esto… No tienes dinero, ni familia… ¿Entonces que tienes? – Pregunto despectivo.

– Tal vez no tenga las manos llenas de oro como tu… Pero mí mente cuenta con un sinfín de ideas y conocimientos que sabiéndolos usar puedo llegar a convertir mi miseria en riqueza… Nadie empieza desde arriba, y solo las personas astutas y que cuentan con el espíritu emprendedor, pueden hacer posible lo imposible… Pero, entonces… Ahora yo te pregunto… ¿De qué sirve la riqueza en los bolsillos, si hay pobreza en la cabeza? – Lo rete con mi pregunta, e intensa mirada que se clavaba inalterable en su rostro.

–…– Enmudeció completamente, viéndose desprovisto de ideas que le dieran la oportunidad de contraatacar a mi argumento.

– Creo que la respuesta que busco… La tengo justo en frente. – Concluí mirándolo sin interés.

– ¡Me gusta tu forma de pensar muchacho! – Exclamo el padre de Alice, visiblemente complacido por mis palabras. – Es cierto lo que dices… Nadie empieza desde arriba, yo por ejemplo… También era un muerto de hambre… – Exclamo entre risas. – Pero contaba con la gran arma de la astucia, y el saber cómo utilizarla en mi beneficio… Y ahora soy un gran empresario emprendedor en la industria comercial. –

–…– Aun me sigo preguntando donde quedo mi celular… Sera mejor que ponga atención a lo que me dicen los padres de Alice, o si no tendré que soportar al egocéntrico de su ex prometido… Así que… – Eso me recuerda… Alice está muy feliz de poder encontrarse con sus padres de nuevo, no solo por ser bastante el tiempo en que han estado sin verse, sino también porque ella tiene algo muy importante que decirles. – Pude notar como al término de esto, Alice comenzó a fulminarme con la mirada.

– ¿De verdad?, Dinos Alice, ¿Qué es aquello que nos quieres contar? – Pregunto su padre con curiosidad en su tono de voz.

– Este… Bueno… Emm… – Mas te vale no te arrepientas ahora, Alice… – Bueno la verdad es que… Pasaron muchas cosas y pues… – Comenzó a hiperventilar… No Alice… No te puedes hacer la enferma ahora…

– ¿Por qué tardas tanto, _piccola_ Alice? – Interfirió su ex prometido, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. – ¿Es que acaso hiciste una travesura, que hará enojar a tu bondadoso padre? – La sonrisa en su faz se tornó burlona… Este tipo… ¿Sabe algo?… No lo creo… Pero… Es intuitivo… Demasiado…

– ¡Discúlpenme, iré al tocador! – Huiste… Pero no podrás hacerlo para siempre, Alice…

– Pido que me excusen por un momento. – Me levante del asiento, y fui en busca de la chica miedosa que…

–…– Si lo sabía… Esta escondida en los pasillos frente a la puerta de los baños…

– Ese es un mal lugar para esconderte. –

– ¡AHHH! – Pego un grito ahogado.

– No era necesario que me dejaras sordo… – Mencione con indiferencia a la chica que aún me miraba como quien mira a un muerto salir de su tumba. – Ahora… Regresemos. – La tome del brazo con la intención de arrastrarla hasta la mesa.

– ¡Nooooo! – Exclamo con terror, mientras se deshacía de mi agarre. – No quiero Shizu-Chan… Mejor… Digamos que me sentí mal y nos tuvimos que ir. – Me miro suplicante al rostro.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que el que me tomara la molestia en venir aquí, no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo? – La seriedad se posó en mis facciones.

– No, bueno… Emm… Tal vez se pueda ver así, pero… – Comenzó a gesticular con las manos de forma desordenada. – Si… – Susurro a la vez que bajaba el semblante.

– Sabes, Alice… – Comencé a caminar hacia ella, provocando que esta diera pasos hacia atrás. – Yo soy una persona… Muy paciente y tolerante… Soporto bastantes cosas, aun si no debería… – Continúe caminando, hasta que llegamos al punto en que la tenía acorralada.

– S-Shizu-Chan… Emm… No me mires así… Me das miedo… – Soltaba leves risas nerviosas, mientras sus ojos revoloteaban a su alrededor, para encontrar una fisura por la cual escapar, provocando que al darme cuenta de esto, pusiera mis manos en la pared impidiendo así toda oportunidad de escape.

– Si tanto miedo te doy, te recomiendo que vallas y enfrentes a tus padres. – Sugerí.

– ¿Estás loco?, ¡No hare eso, mi padre querrá matarme cuando se entere…! – Exclamo alterada.

– No es tan malo lo que le vas a decir… – Solté con indiferencia

– ¡Si lo es! Además, tú también estas implicado en esto, ¿No tienes miedo de que mi padre te mate? – Intento convencerme con ese argumento.

– No es como si tu padre fuera de la mafia, estaré bien… Además… Quien saldrá más afectada serás tú, no yo. – Mencione sin interés.

– ¡Que cruel! – Exclamo.

– No lo soy… Por lo que pude darme cuenta… Tengo la total aprobación de tus padres… Así que lo más probable es que lo acepten, si saben que estarás conmigo… ¿Cuál es tu problema entonces? –

– Tu no conoces a mis padres… – No esperaba que la chica miedosa se convirtiera ante mis ojos, en una que hablara con seguridad y seriedad en sus facciones. – Puedes ver una cosa… Pero en realidad son otra… No puedes dar por hecho que los conoces con tan solo haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras. – La seriedad embargo su mirada, la cual correspondía sin miedo a la mía que se clavaba fríamente en su rostro… Es verdad… Después de todo… Las apariencias pueden engañar… Aun así…

– Te doy hasta el final de la cena. – Anuncie.

– ¿Qué? – Su semblante se tornó desconcertado.

– Tienes hasta el término de la cena, para decírselo a tus padres, de caso contrario, seré yo mismo el que se los diga. – La mire con seriedad.

– Pero… No me puedes hacer esto, yo… –

– También está la opción de no hacer nada… Pero si eliges eso, yo ya no tendré nada que hacer aquí, y me iré a casa. – Comente con normalidad.

– ¡Tampoco quiero eso! – Exclamo.

– Es una lástima… Porque eso es lo que tienes… ¿Lo tomas, o lo dejas? – La mire fijamente, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

–… – Desvió la mirada de la mía, y permaneció en silencio por largos segundos, hasta por fin romper la calma en el ambiente. – Lo hare… Antes de que termine la cena se los diré… – Susurro levemente.

– Bien. – Quite mis manos de la pared, y me hice a un lado, para que pudiera caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban sus padres. – Vamos entonces. –

–…– Deje que ella fuera la primera quien llegaría a la mesa, y esta al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, comenzó a caminar de forma lenta y pausada, arrastrando los pies prácticamente para así retrasar su inminente futuro… De verdad… Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, sé muy bien que nada malo va a ocurrir, y así fuera… No lo permitiría.

* * *

No tengo idea de porqué siempre me ocurren situaciones únicas como éstas… Al parecer Shizuku-Kun y "Alice" tienen alguna cena importante con aquellos tres de allí… Por su apariencia debo decir que son extranjeros… Pero eso es lo de menos, esa chica aventó el celular de Shizuku-Kun el cual calló justo sobre mis piernas… Será mejor que le eche un vistazo… "Es lo que obtengo como recompensa por haberlo atrapado", pensé con una gran sonrisa, al momento que empezaba a revisar los últimos mensajes como si se tratara de alguna clase de juguete nuevo…

– Kyo… ¿Qué haces? – Susurró por lo bajo Zen.

– ¡Nada! – Le susurré de la misma forma mientras fingía una sonrisa a la persona que estaba frente a nosotros. – Takemiya-San, muchas gracias por tomarse esta clase de molestia… En verdad, no sé cómo agradecérselo. –

– ¡Oh!, ¡Por favor!, Lo único que le pido es que siga con su buena racha vendiendo "The Kan". – Soltó una burda carcajada típica de todo millonario.

– No se preocupe, me encargaré de que así sea. – Respondió con una sonrisa Zen.

– Bueno caballeros, discúlpenme por un momento… Necesito ir al baño unos minutos… – Por lo que pude leer de los mensajes, parece que ambos están enfrentándose al prometido de aquella chica… Eso quiere decir que… Sí son pareja… No sé porque de repente empiezo a molestarme… Como sea, iré a ver directamente que sucede… Después de todo ambos se dirigen al mismo sitio… Y parece que ahora… Están discutiendo sobre algo… Debo de acercarme más…

– Tengo la total aprobación de tus padres… Así que lo más probable es que lo acepten, si saben que estarás conmigo… ¿Cuál es tu problema entonces? – ¿Eh?… Los padres de esa chica… ¿Aceptaron a Shizuku-Kun?… Entonces, están comprometidos… Mocoso… Te aseguro que me las cobraré de alguna manera… Y yo pensando que aún eras virgen y todo… En fin, aprovecharé ahora que han terminado de discutir…

– ¡Qué increíble coincidencia! – Dije con una de mis clásicas sonrisas.

–…– Se volteó, al darse cuenta de mi voz para encararse con mi sonrisa. – Sensei… No pensé verlo por aquí… Supongo que hoy estoy de suerte… –Mascullo con algo de sarcasmo.

–…– Al parecer la chica se percató que Shizuku-Kun se había detenido, y no estaba detrás de ella, causando que se volteara, para vernos juntos… – Pero si es… – Se acercó rápidamente a donde estábamos, mirándome con suma expectación y atención, para luego, al parecer confirmar sus sospechas. – ¡Usted es Ijuuin Kyo-Sensei! – Exclamó en voz alta, embargada por la emoción descontrolada, que al parecer no se inmutaba ni un poco en controlar ni medir. – ¡Waaah!, ¡No puedo creerlo! Es la primera vez… Bueno la segunda… – Susurró esto último. – ¡Qué lo veo!, ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡¿Shizu-Chan ya lo viste?! – Lo tomo del brazo, mientras exclamaba en furor y emoción, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. – Es el autor de "The Kan" ¡¿No estás emocionado?! –

– Sí, ¿No estás emocionado? – Acoté con sarcasmo.

– Sí… Claro… Tanto que por la emoción no soy capaz de cambiar mi expresión… – Mostro con su falta de interés, una respuesta sarcástica para conmigo.

– Como sea… – Lo ignoré un momento para hablar con la señorita que al parecer, es fan mía –…Vaya, creo que está muy feliz de verme… ¿Verdad? – Le sonreí amablemente, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, algo típico puesto que siempre saludo a mis fans de esa forma. –…Si no me equivoco… Usted debe ser Alice, ¿No es así? –

–…– Enmudeció por completo, mientras todo su rostro se veía invadido por un elevado sonrojo. – Sí, yo soy Alice, y no sabe cuánto me… – Se detuvo abruptamente, al notar que… – Espere… ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? –Preguntó algo desconcertada. – No… No me diga que… Usted además de Mangaka… ¡¿TAMBIEN ES TELEPATA?! – Preguntó atónita.

–…– Me sorprendió por unos segundos su respuesta pero luego de un momento no pude contener la risa. – ¡JAJAJAJA!, ¿En serio piensas eso?, ¡Qué chica tan divertida y ocurrente! –

– ¿De verdad piensa eso? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a reírse junto conmigo… Supongo que se dio cuenta de la pregunta tan graciosa que hizo…– Si hubiera sido por Shizu-Chan de seguro me hubiera dicho que soy una crédula… – Hizo un mohín.

– Eres una crédula… – Indicó Shizuku-Kun. – En fin… Tenemos cosas que hacer. – Tomo a la chica del brazo, para que emprendieran camino hacia su mesa… Pero se volteo para dedicarme unas palabras antes. – Fue un pla- – Se detuvo rápidamente. – Fue una sorpresa el verlo… – Se corrigió. – Si nos disculpa… –

– ¡Espera! – La chica se deshizo de su agarre. – ¿Qué te pasa Shizu-Chan?, ¿No le vas a pedir un autógrafo a Sensei?, Después de todo tú me dijiste que eras fan de su trabajo al igual que yo. – Lo miro confundida.

–…– Interesante… Mientras él se encontraba mudo y trataba de matarla con su mirada, las palabras de esa chica me parecieron MUY interesantes.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunté con malicia… – "Shizu-Chan", ¿Eres fan de mi trabajo?, ¿Al igual que esta hermosa señorita? – Me dirigí a ella con una sonrisa.

– Más bien… Creo que eso ha sido un mal entendido, típico de esta chica… –Miro a su compañera fríamente. – Y agradecería que se deslindara de aquella "Confianza" por llamarme de ese modo Ijuuin-Sensei. – Clavo su intensa mirada en mí.

– Pe-pero tú me dijiste que… – Intentaba formular palabras, pero fue acallada por la inquisidora mirada de mi "Lindo" editor, avisándole, de alguna forma que era mejor que se mantuviera callada… Una lástima pues quisiera saber más de este tipo de cosas.

– ¡Ahhh!, ¡Qué amargado, Shizuku-Kun!, Las expresiones de la señorita eran muy divertidas… Además me enteré de algo bastante interesante. – No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa con un toque de maldad en ella.

– ¿Eh? – En su rostro se posaba la confusión. – ¿De qué se enteró, Sensei? –Preguntó la joven con la curiosidad latente en sus pupilas.

– Alice… – Le llamo la atención, con su típico tono de voz. – Sea lo que sea, NO nos interesa… – Me miró con frialdad, e intentó llevarse a rastras a la joven, pero ella se negaba a irse.

– ¡Noooo!, ¡Yo quiero saber! – Le replicaba, puesto que la curiosidad podía más, que las amenazadoras miradas de Shizuku-Kun para con ella.

– ¿Eres uno de esos frikis que saben todo acerca de mi trabajo? – Pregunté en tono burlón, dirigiéndome a mi editor.

– Piense lo que quiera… – No le presto importancia a mis provocaciones, al contrario, pues tenía todas las intenciones de irse junto a la joven, y esta vez, está ya no ponía resistencia, pues se había dado cuenta que no era lo más indicado en esa situación.

– Sabes… De repente ¡Llueven teléfonos! – Saqué su celular de mi bolsillo y se lo mostré para evitar que se fuera y me dejara solo aquí. – ¿Estás seguro que no eres un friki? – Le volví a sonreír.

– Si esa es la respuesta que usted quiere oír, le daré el gusto… Sí, soy friki, ahora deme mi cel- – No logro terminar, pues fue interrumpido por…

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… – Sí, es el joven italiano, el cual aplaudía levemente con sus manos. – Además de muerto de hambre y bastardo… También resultaste ser un desadaptado social. – Lo miro con superioridad, mientras le dedicaba una altiva sonrisa a mi editor. – Estupendo novio el que te conseguiste Alice… ¿Que puedo decir a eso?… – Una vez más confirmado lo de "Novio"… – Umm – Se llevó su mano al mentón. – Creo que esto es… Típico de una mocosa malcriada como tú. – Le Sonrió con arrogancia. – Supongo que "Esto" – Señalo despectivo a Shizuku-Kun. – Es lo mejor que podría conseguirse alguien como… "Tu" – Su sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro.

– ¡Ya no te soporto más, Alessandro! – Exclamó molesta la chica por las palabras de aquel tipo, a punto de abalanzarse a él, y darle un merecido puñetazo en la cara, si no hubiera sido porque Shizuku-Kun la detuviera tomándola de los dos brazos, impidiendo que consumiera el acto que anhelaba llevar a cabo.

– Alice… Será mejor que te calmes, no creo que quieras darle la razón a este tipo… – Le Hablo con seriedad, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, consiguiendo que la chica se calmara poco a poco, y él al darse cuenta, soltándola del agarre.

– Sí, es mejor que te calmes, _"piccola"_ Alice… – Indico con aire soberbio. – Hazle caso a tu patético novio, y evítate problemas con tus amados padres. –Sonreía descaradamente, mofándose de ambos… Luego de ver aquella peculiar escena, decidí entrar en acción…

– Lamento entrometerme, pero… ¿Quién es el idiota? – Pregunté mientras lo señalaba; Tengo una leve idea de quién podría ser, pero… Prefiero oírlo de esa chica y Shizuku-Kun.

– Este idiota es… – La joven iba a contestar a mi pregunta, pero rápidamente, el tipo la detuvo, al ponerse frente a mí, posando su mirada y observándome de arriba a abajo con arrogancia en sus pupilas.

– Soy Alessandro Lombardo, el prometido de Alice… –

– Ex prometido. – Corrigió Shizuku-Kun…Y… Gracias por recordármelo.

–…– Volteo a ver a Shizuku-Kun, para acuchillearlo con la mirada, y después ignorar su comentario, continuando con su "Educada" y egocéntrica presentación. – Vengo de una de las familias más prestigiadas de Italia, dueña de diversas empresas con gran influencia en el mercado de las finanzas y la bolsa de valores, por no mencionar el sin fin de propiedades que tenemos a lo largo y ancho de todo el país… Heredero de un gran legado empresarial, y de miles de años de historia llena de orgullo y valentía. - Escupió su ególatra y vanidoso discurso con aquel tono de voz que dejaba a mostrar como adoraba el menospreciar a los demás, siendo diestro y grácil al hablar, pero su interior se encontraba más que podrido en arrogancia y soberbia.

–…– No contesté por unos segundos… No sabía que era necesario decir tanta estupidez para presentarse, pero… En vista de que este tipo lo encuentra "Divertido", No le haré un mal a nadie devolviéndoselo con lo mismo. – Mi nombre es Ijuuin Kyo, el primogénito de los Ijuuin y heredero de la corporación multinacional e internacional "Ijuuin Corp." Con sedes no sólo en Japón sino también en Estados Unidos, China, Corea del Sur, Francia, Italia, Alemania y otros distintos países de Europa; También soy un muy reconocido Mangaka aquí en Japón y distintos países de Asia y Estados Unidos… – Lo miré por algunos segundos. –…Aunque esta es un presentación ridícula e innecesaria, no es vital dar a conocer todo el currículum solamente para una simple conversación. – Dije con naturalidad, puesto que en verdad me parecía algo ridículo. –…Acabo de recordar algo… Sí eres hijo de los Lombardo… –Se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro. – …No me digas… ¿Eras el pequeño que quedó en ridículo en una reunión entre empresas internacionales, al ser reprendido por el Señor Lombardo luego de que hicieras un berrinche respecto a "Lo absurdo que es invertir en las pequeñas empresas"?, Si no mal recuerdo eso fue aproximadamente hace 5 años… Al parecer… No has cambiado en nada… – Le sonreí con sarcasmo. –…Por cierto, es interesante lo que dices sobre la historia de tu familia… Si no mal recuerdo… Algunas de sus empresas se están yendo a pique… Y mi familia tuvo que comprarlas por ustedes… Y ahora, poseen una deuda millonaria con nosotros… ¿Verdad?… –

–…– No contesto a mi pregunta.

– No me digas… ¿Pretendes casarte con esta señorita para poder absorber su empresa y volver a competir en mercados internacionales?… No sería nada nuevo viniendo de tu familia… – Agregué con burla.

–…– Al parecer lo dejé en completo shock, es imposible que niegue lo que le dije pues es nada más que la verdad… Además, su silencio solamente confirma de forma más concreta lo que acabé de decir… – Los estaremos esperando en la mesa… – Miro a Alice y a Shizuku-Kun con la ira contenida en su tono de voz.

– ¡Qué lástima!, Me hubiese encantado divertirme un rato más contigo. – Me despedí de él con sátira y sarcasmo.

– Eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE! – Exclamaba totalmente emocionada la joven, al ver que el italiano se había ido con la cola entre las patas.

– Interesante… – Soltó Shizuku-Kun mientras me observaba fijamente, de cierta forma parecía aprobar el cómo había actuado respecto al niño rico.

– ¿Eso creen? – Pregunté sonriente. – Jamás pensé que me lo volvería a encontrar por aquí… Por cierto… ¿Aún deseas tu celular? – Me dirigí a Shizuku-Kun.

– Démelo – Extendió su mano hacia mí.

– Te lo daré, pero… Necesito hablar a solas contigo. – Me volteé a ver a la chica-… ¿Me lo prestas un segundo? –

– Yo no tengo intenciones de… – Irrumpió la chica.

– Es todo suyo. – Lo empujo para que se acercara a mí, puesto que parecía querer deshacerse de él. – Te espero en la mesa Shizu-Chan. – Se fue de muy buen humor del lugar.

– ¡Espera, Alice!, Mas te vale no olvidar lo que te dije y… – No pudo terminar su frase puesto que la italiana se había marchado.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Sensei?, Sabe, usted no ha elegido el mejor momento, así que si tiene algún asunto que tratar conmigo, le agradecería que fuera lo más breve posible. – Señalo con un serio semblante.

–…Así que… En verdad tienes una novia, ¿No? – Pregunté algo molesto.

– Creo que eso es algo que debería de ser de poca importancia para alguien como usted. – Contestó sin interés.

– Pues te valoras muy poco…"Shizu-Chan". – Expresé divertido. –…Ahora, ¿Es o no es tu novia?, Si me dices la verdad tal vez sea bueno contigo y te deje ir… Pero si mientes… Es posible que te castigue… – No pude evitar el que en mi rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

– No entiendo cuál es su insistencia de saberlo… – Me miraba fijamente, esperando que desistiera, y lo dejara en paz de una buena vez, hasta darse cuenta que realmente exigía una respuesta de su parte. – Sí, es mi novia. – Acepto con tono indiferente. – Ahora… ¿Podría darme mi celular? – Extendió la mano. – Tengo que regresar allá. – Musito con seriedad, para dejar en claro que yo estaba siendo una molestia para él.

– ¿Y por qué me besaste aquella vez?… Más bien… ¿Por qué me besaste como quinceañera virgen? – Repliqué.

– "¿Quinceañera virgen?" – No se esperaba aquello. – De verdad que es usted muy ocurrente, Sensei… – Me dedicó una represiva mirada. – El por qué lo bese, ¿Eh? – Recargó su cuerpo en la pared, a la vez que cerró sus ojos por largos segundos, como si estuviera organizando sus ideas. – Se lo dije esa vez, ¿No? – Regreso su mirada hacia la mía. – Le dije que eso era una prueba de que usted no me intimidaba en lo más mínimo… Ya si el beso no fue de su agrado… Es algo que carece de mi importancia. – Agregó con indiferencia.

– Aun así… Eso se supone… No debería realizar una persona cuando se encuentra en una relación… – Lo miré detenidamente unos segundos. –…Lo único que puedo decir es que, por la forma en la que te comportas, sea o no tu novia aquella chica… No parece que su relación sea muy seria… – Solté con facilidad. –…De todas formas… Me las cobraré por haber pensado que te había robado tu primer beso o algo así… Estaba a punto de disculparme contigo, pero al ver que simplemente jugaste conmigo me temo que no seré nada lindo… Shizuku-Kun…– Le sonreía, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba al baño. – …Y no hay mejor forma que terminar con aquello que empezamos… – Nos metimos a uno de los individuales y cerré la puerta, lo tumbé hacia una de las esquinas aprovechando que el lugar era pequeño y estrecho, apoyando mis manos contra la pared mientras con la otra lo mantenía quieto. –…Aún tienes tiempo de retractarte… –

– Sea como sea, es algo que a usted no le incumbe, no tiene ningún derecho de opinar o juzgar sobre ello... No se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden. – Me observaba con suma molestia, supongo que por la forma en que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar y como lo tenía acorralado. – ¿"Jugar con usted"?, ¿Pero de qué está hablando?, yo nunca he hecho tal cosa… Es usted por otra parte, el que sí lo ha hecho, al no respetar mi espacio personal… No será que… ¿Usted desea hacerme responsable de todo, porque no es lo suficientemente valiente, para aceptar sus propios errores? – Me miraba con el desafío implícito en sus pupilas, tratando de que me molestara.

– ¿Errores?… – Pregunté sin cuidado al mismo tiempo que me dirigí a su cuello para pasar suavemente mi lengua hasta terminar al haber llegado a su oreja. –…No me siento culpable de nada… ¿Te sientes culpable de algo?…–Empecé a jugar con sus palabras, mientras lamía sus labios… Sé que se molestará, pero… Ya ni modo… – Te mostraré como debes besar a tu novia… La pobre debe de estar decepcionada de que su novio sea tan poco hábil…–dije en forma burlesca, introduciendo rápidamente mi lengua en su boca, sacándola al separarme un momento de sus labios para luego observar su rostro.

–…– Me miró con la frialdad dominando sus pupilas por completo, mientras su rostro permanecía sin ningún cambio, como una dura mueca de indiferencia. – Sabe Sensei… Nada de esto es divertido… No sé qué es a lo que usted pretende jugar… Pero yo no tengo intenciones de formar parte de su patético juego de ajedrez, donde al parecer piensa que es usted el que mueve las piezas a su voluntad, pero la realidad es tan diferente a su iluso ideal… Qué triste… – Observaba a su alrededor, al parecer, buscando como salir. – Y ahora… Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría irme… Puede quedarse con mi celular… Espero y le aproveche… – Puso sus manos en mis hombros, para hacerme a un lado, y abrir la puerta del baño, disponiéndose a salir.

– Dices eso, pero la vez anterior dejaste que durmiera plácidamente en tu pecho… Si no mal recuerdo te encontrabas rodeándome con tus brazos… Deberías replantearte quién está moviendo a quién… – Dije divertido, al mismo tiempo que apoyé mi cuerpo contra el suyo y este a su vez se apoyó a la pared quitándole las oportunidades de escapar. –…Ahora… Cierra un poco esta boca tuya…–

– ¿Qué…? –Me mostro una expresión sumida en la confusión, que junto con eso lograba esconder la sorpresa que se había apoderado de él, al escuchar mis palabras, por lo que me lancé a sus labios y lo besé profundamente, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca explorando hasta lo más recóndito de aquella cavidad, empezando a jugar con su lengua y tentándola a que se uniera a la mía y repitiera lo que hacía.

– ¡Mnhh…! – Sus réplicas se ahogaban derrotadas en nuestras bocas que se encontraban unidas en aquel profundo beso, mientras él trataba de poner sus manos en mi pecho, intentando alejarme de él, al momento de sentir como mi lengua sin pena alguna lo irrumpía lascivamente hasta el lugar más íntimo de aquella parte, viéndose tentado por el jugueteo de mi lengua hasta lograr mi cometido, pues él había sucumbido ante sus más bajos instintos, permitiendo entonces que su lengua comenzara a unirse con la mía, en un frenético vals de lujuria sin precedentes.

– ¡Ah…! – Me despegué de su boca, separando suavemente nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, con una leve mordida en su labio inferior, para luego posar mis ojos en los suyos. –… ¿Cómo estuvo?… – Pregunté divertido, mientras aún lo tenía acorralado.

–…– Me observó por largos segundos al rostro, atónito, no por el beso que le había dado… Sino más bien, por la forma en que se había dejado llevar por la intensa corriente que mi juego desató en su interior, para después caer en cuenta de su situación, y lo que estaba pasando, reacomodando sus ideas, logrando con esto recuperar su apacible e indiferente semblante y responder a mi pregunta. – Estuvo… Lascivo… Demasiado lascivo. – Sí claro… Decía mientras me acuchillaba con la mirada, mostrándome su molestia e inconformidad por lo ocurrido. – Supongo que ya esto debe de haberse vuelto aburrido para usted… Sinceramente para mí también… Así que… – Encontró un hueco por el cual zafarse de mí, abriendo la puerta del baño, a punto de salir, pero rápidamente volviendo a cerrar la puerta, conmigo dentro, pues alguien más había entrado en ese momento. – Esto no es bueno… – Susurró para sí, puesto que la persona que había entrado era, si no mal recuerdo, el padre de la joven.

– Lo es para mí… – Dije en un suave susurro, mientras lo tomaba y lo acorralaba nuevamente. –…Ahora, si no deseas que nos descubran mantente callado y quieto ante todo… – Mordí un poco el lóbulo de su oreja y jugueteé con mi lengua en su contorno.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretende, Sensei? – Pregunto con su voz susurrando para que no fuésemos descubiertos. – Ya se lo dije… Esto no es nada divertido… Así que… – Me tomo de los hombros, obligándome a sentarme en la tapa del baño. – Yo saldré primero… Y usted… – Clavo su mirada en mis ojos. – Usted saldrá minutos después. – Indico con seriedad, como si yo fuera una clase de niño pequeño.

– Para mí es divertido… – Lo jalé de tal forma que logré sentarlo entre mis piernas. –…Más te vale quedarte quieto, como ya te dije… – Lo tome de la nuca, apegándolo bruscamente a mis labios para continuar besándolo… He de admitirlo… Es bastante divertido… Por supuesto que no deseo que nos descubran, pero… Este chico simplemente… No puedo dejar las cosas como están… Aún estoy algo molesto por haber observado aquel beso entre esa chica y él…

– Ya deje de… – Estaba a un paso de replicarme luego de soltar sus labios, cuando se hizo presente la voz del padre de la chica, provocando que él guardara silencio para estar al pendiente de lo que decía… Que chico tan curioso… Bueno… Creo que escuchar no hará daño a nadie.

– Sí, todo parece indicar que lo que decía _la mia figlia_ era verdad. – Hablaba por teléfono en italiano a la persona del otro lado de la línea. – Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, pero me ha presentado a su novio… Era algo que me tomo desprevenido, tenía todas las intenciones de llevármela de regreso a Italia… Pero… Después de lo que vi… Me encuentro incapaz de alejarla de él… – Pues debería… Exclamaba para mí mismo, aprovechando que hacía una pausa para escuchar la respuesta de la otra persona. – Por supuesto que me cercioré que fuera digno de _la mia figlia_… Y me ha dejado muy buenas expectativas… El chico tiene un increíble potencial para volverse un gran empresario… Posee la mentalidad y la astucia para llegar a la cúspide del éxito… Y realmente… Me sentiría bastante calmado y satisfecho si en un futuro se casara con mi hija, dejarlo al mando de la empresa… – Molesto, molesto, molesto… No sé por qué estoy tan molesto…

– Interesante… – Susurró Shizuku-Kun al escuchar esto último.

– ¿En serio te casarías? – Pregunté con molestia.

– ¿Y por qué no? – Me dedico una indiferente mirada. – Un hombre debe sentar cabeza algún día… Aunque bueno… No sé porque le digo esto a usted… Se nota a leguas que no es muy creyente de ello. –

– No pareces de los que se casan… – Respondí rápidamente y apoyé mi mentón en su pecho para verlo directo a los ojos. –…Pues la verdad no… He escuchado aquello tantas veces que ya me acostumbré y lo adopté como mío… Aunque… Si encontrara la persona indicada tal vez sería capaz de ceder… Pero lo dudo mucho… Después de todo aún no me he llegado a enamorar de tal forma como para cometer semejante estupidez. – Señalé sin interés.

– Puedo parecer muchas cosas… Pero lo más probable, es que al final se equivoque al encasillarme de esa manera. – Me hablo sin expresión alguna… A veces no sé cómo hace para lograr aquello… Años de práctica supongo…– No sé por qué, pero… Ya me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de usted… Y eso solo me ayuda a confirmar mis teorías… – Susurró para sí, pero preferí ignorarlo. – A usted seguro lo han tratado, de la misma forma que trata a las personas… Es fácil después de todo… Como la ley de "Causa y efecto", usted recibe lo que da. –

–… ¿Crees que recibo lo que doy?… – Respondí instantáneamente con algo de tristeza, puesto que… Sé muy bien que no es así… Doy en exceso y no recibo ni las migajas de lo que he dado…

– Sí, lo creo… Es su modo de pensar y de actuar el que me lo dicen… – Lo dice muy convencido… La forma en la que me sigue prejuzgando es increíble… Aunque no importa… Tampoco me he portado muy bien con él…

– Aun así… Si yo fuera tu novia esperando en aquel altar y te escuchara decir el "Acepto" con esa expresión tuya de "Soy un chico malo y nada me conmueve" de seguro se echaría a llorar no de la emoción si no de lo triste que sería… – Mencioné al momento de tratar de imaginarme algo tan bizarro.

– Dudo mucho que se eche a llorar… Después de todo… Si llegamos al nivel de querer casarnos, esa persona de verdad me conocerá, y sabrá aceptarme tal como soy… Si es así… ¿Usted cree que todavía será un problema la expresión que tome mi rostro al momento en que enlace mi vida con esa persona? – Me miró con suma seriedad a los ojos, para después darse cuenta que el padre de la chica ya se había ido. – Será mejor que le demos final a esta pequeña "Conversación". – Se levantó con la intención de irse.

– Aun así…– Lo jalé nuevamente para sentarlo en mis piernas. –…Sería doloroso ver a la persona que amas con aquella expresión en un momento que se supone, es el más feliz de tu vida… – Solté con sinceridad para luego tomar su rostro y acercarlo al mío. –… ¿La amas?… A esa chica… ¿En verdad, la amas? – Pregunté al mismo tiempo que no despojaba mi vista de la suya.

–…– Correspondió al intenso contacto visual, posando su mirada en mis ojos… Pude notar el color celeste cristalino de sus ojos…Tienen un hermoso color… Sin embargo… No refleja nada en ellos… – Creo que eso es algo… Que no debería ser de su importancia… Dígame… ¿Porque tanta insistencia en saber?, Simplemente… No término de comprenderlo, Sensei. – Menciono con frialdad.

– Porque… Me molesta saber que tienes novia… Y me molesta saber que te casarás… – No puedo negarlo, pues… Es la verdad… – No podré jugar contigo si eso sucede… – Tomé su rostro y lo besé suavemente por algunos segundos, para luego separarme de sus labios… Sin darme cuenta… Lo he besado de forma diferente a las anteriores… ¿Qué estoy tratando de hacer?… Y más importante… ¿Por qué?

–…– No logro evitar el mirarme fijamente, después de recibir aquel suave beso, tal vez su expresión no cambio ni un poco, pero en su mirada la sorpresa era dueña de sus ojos. – Jugar, ¿Eh? – Su mirada se vio empañada por la tristeza al decir eso último, para que luego el vacío tomara su lugar en sus pupilas. – ¿Quiere jugar?… Entonces… –… ¿Eh?… Yo no me refería A… De repente sentí sus labios contra los míos, tomándolos en un fiero y violento beso. – Vamos a jugar…– Mordió con fuerza demencial mis labios al separarse de aquel incesante e intenso beso, provocando que el sabor a metal oxidado se hiciera presente rápidamente en nuestras bocas.

–…– Me quedé unos segundos procesando aquello… Él… Lo entendió todo mal… ¿Jugar con él?… Simplemente no quise admitir que lo extrañaría un poco si se llegase a casar… –…Como quieras…– Pero está bien así, no pienso decirle nada de esto… Así que volví a tomar sus labios y a unir nuestras lenguas, le regrese el favor de aquella mordida, al morder violentamente su labio inferior, ahora no solo el sabor de mi sangre, sino también la de él, era la que degustábamos dentro de nuestras bocas, para después morder suavemente de tanto en tanto sus labios al separarnos para tomar algo de aire y volver a apresarlo contra mi boca y lengua.

–…– Shizuku-Kun no decía absolutamente nada, simplemente se limitaba a corresponder al beso extasiante que le daba, permitiendo que mi lengua jugara con la suya con lascivia y sin pudor… Se estaba dejando llevar por mí… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué de repente…?

–…Basta…–…Me separé de sus labios y lo observé por algunos segundos… – Al besarnos así… Estás engañando a tu novia… ¿Te parece bien que continuemos? – Pregunté, para que al instante este me observara por largos segundos, con falta de interés en su mirada, más sin embargo tratando de analizarme al mismo tiempo.

– Esto es algo… Inesperado… No contaba con escuchar ese tipo de pensamiento tan racional proveniente de usted… – Permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos. – No estoy haciendo esto con usted porque así lo desee, es usted el que me tiene aquí cautivo en contra de mi voluntad… Sin embargo, dudo que ella se moleste… Después de todo esto es solo un pequeño "Juego" en el que los sentimientos no tienen cabida, solo el efímero deseo… – Se Levantó. – Aun así… Ya se lo dije… Yo no tengo intenciones de jugar a esto… Si yo la estoy "Engañando" es porque usted me está orillando… Yo solo le estoy siguiendo la corriente, hasta que por fin se aburra y me deje en paz… No piense que lo hago porque realmente tenga algún interés… Pues a decir verdad… Yo nunca me fijaría en alguien tan vil como lo es usted. – Me dedicó una fría mirada, que sería capaz de flagelar cualquier corazón humano.

–…– Me levanté sin decirle nada, para tomar su rostro –…Tus ojos Shizuku-Kun… Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿No es así…?… Podré ser vil como dices… Pero es más triste ver que tus ojos no tienen reflejo ni brillo alguno…–inconscientemente lo tomé y lo abracé… ¿Por qué me siento así con él?…Sé muy bien que a Shizuku-kun le hace falta algo… Pero… ¿Por qué debo ser yo el encargado de ayudar a buscar aquello?… En verdad… Tengo una mala costumbre… – ¿En serio, te casarás? – Volví a preguntar. –… No lo hagas… Shizuku… Solamente deberían casarse aquellos que en verdad están enamorados… Y tus ojos… No son los de alguien enamorado… – Aclaré con cierta tristeza… Puesto que los ojos de alguien enamorado brillan e irradian alegría… Lo sé porque… Una persona muy especial para mí brillaba y deslumbraba al hablar… No… Con tan solo pensar en él… Ella sonreía radiante…–… ¿No estarías jugando también con ella?…– Pregunté en un susurro.

– Me case con ella o no, jugar o no jugar, pasan a formar parte de mi vida, y también de las personas cercanas a mí… Y usted está lejos de ser parte de ella… Por lo que no tengo por qué darle respuesta a sus preguntas, y usted… Mucho menos de interesarse en ello. – Luego de decir esto, abrió la puerta del baño, disponiéndose a salir. – Usted… No tiene ni idea… De nada en absoluto… – Salió del lugar, sin darme oportunidad a responderle.

–…Me intereso porque…–…No lo sé… Es como si algo dentro de Shizuku me estuviera pidiendo que… Notara su presencia… Es por eso que no puedo alejarme hasta solucionar esta inquietud dentro de mí… Me quedé unos minutos más dentro del baño meditando un poco en nuestras situaciones hasta que recordé que tenía que volver a la mesa, al revisar mi celular pude notar las llamas incesantes de Zen y un mensaje que decía "TE MATARÉ, Takemiya-San acaba de irse y yo, definitivamente me encargaré de matarte hoy."… Como sea… Estoy en graves problemas… Suspiré con cansancio y me apresuré a obtener mi inminente castigo…

* * *

– Tu… – Entro Alice al departamento, señalándome amenazadoramente con su dedo índice. – ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Se paró frente a mí, mirándome con una expresión de suma molestia

– ¿No es obvio? – La observe sin interés. – Estaba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que regresaras. – Regrese mi vista hacia la lectura que llevaba a cabo.

– ¡Me las vas a pagar Shizu-Chan! – Se acercó con rapidez hasta la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentado, y me tomo fieramente del cuello de la camisa, obligándome a levantarme. – ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!, Se suponía que te ibas a quedar conmigo, y… ¡Ahhh, te odio! – Comenzó a sacudirme con toda la ira que había mantenido contenida por largo tiempo.

– No era como si yo hubiera querido irme. – Hable con normalidad, como si no me estuviera zarandeando una y otra vez con fuerza.

– ¡De seguro te quedaste platicando con Sensei! – Me acuso. – ¡Eres un egoísta, lo querías tener para ti solo, y mientras yo enfrentándome con mis padres! – Exclamo.

–…– ¿Querer a ese Mangaka… Solo para mí?… Que chiste de tan mal gusto, Alice.

– ¿Tuvo que ver con el verdad? – Decidió detener la forma en la cual sacudía a mi cuerpo, para exigirme respuestas con su mirada.

– Si… Tuvo que ver con él. – Lo acepte sin darle mucho interés al asunto.

– ¡Lo sabía!, ¡¿Qué se quedaron haciendo que nunca te presentaste de nuevo en la cena?! – Inquirió exigente.

– Es verdad… ¿Qué paso con tus padres? – Preferí desviar el tema.

– Oh… Ellos… – Dio resultado, parece que he logrado desviar la atención a otro lado. – Les dije que tuviste que irte, pues la editorial decidió sacar uno de tus "Libros" y necesitaban de ti para ello. – Explico.

–…– Como dudo que se lo hayan creído.

– Lo creyeron. – Contesto a lo que expresaba el rostro que había puesto. – Bueno… Mis padres… El molesto de Alessandro no dejaba de decir que te habías escapado. – Oh… Mi nuevo amigo "El ex prometido" es muy perceptivo, tal y como lo pensé. – Creo que de una forma u otra quería vengarse por la manera en que Ijuuin-Sensei barrió el piso con su "Ego". – Se mantuvo varios segundos en silencio, tal vez en su mente estén pasando las imágenes de los sucesos acontecidos esa noche. – ¡Aaahh!, ¡Eso fue tan genial! – Exclamo alegre.

– Tengo que aceptar que… Ese Mangaka merece que se le reconozcan sus méritos… – Nunca espere que él ya lo conociera desde antes… Pero eso de verdad sirvió para bajarle la prepotencia a ese tipo. – Y por lo que me estás diciendo… Puedo deducir entonces que… No les dijiste nada a tus padres, ¿Verdad? – La mire fijo al rostro.

–No… – Musito derrotada. – Ni todo el espectáculo que montamos valió la pena y… – Se detuvo abruptamente, parece que recordó algo. – ¡Ay qué asco! – Exclamo horrorizada a la vez que corría rápidamente hasta el baño…

–…– ¿Otra cucaracha?

– Te odio, Shizu-Chan. – Salió del baño, con un cepillo de dientes en su boca.

– ¿Por qué te lavas los dientes? – La mire indiferente, y como respuesta solo obtuve una feroz mirada.

– ¡Porque me besaste!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Si no me lavo bien se me va a pegar lo amargada! – Continúo con la labor de cepillar sus dientes a la perfección.

– Eso no es nada amable de tu parte, Alice… Todavía que me hiciste parte de tu red de mentiras, y tuve que hacerme pasar por tu "perfecto" novio. – Me senté en el sillón con la intención de retomar mi lectura. – Tú sabes bien que… No me gusta mentir… – Susurre… Aun así… El día de hoy he dicho bastantes mentiras… Lo más probable es que mi karma se haya ensuciado considerablemente… Pero fue la situación en la que me encontraba, que me incito a actuar de esa forma…

– Perdón… – Se sentó a un lado de mí, visiblemente apenada por ello. – Lo siento… De verdad… Por… Haberte obligado a ayudarme, y… Por zarandearte hace un rato… En realidad tú no tenías por qué ser parte de esto… Pero al final lo hiciste… Eso fue muy amable de tu parte… Shizu-Chan… – Murmuro levemente.

– No soy tan bueno como crees… Si te ayude es porque necesitábamos el dinero de tus padres y… – Detuve mis palabras al observar la expresión que se había formado en su rostro… Como la de alguien que… – ¿Olvidaste que tenías que pedirles dinero, verdad? – La mire fríamente.

– ¡Lo siento! – Junto sus dos manos y las puso a la altura de su rostro, rogando por perdón. – ¡La verdad es que en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa, que olvide que tenía que pedirles dinero! – Añadió al borde de las lágrimas.

– Esta bien… – Regrese mi vista al libro.

– Pero… Ese dinero… Lo necesitamos Shizu-Chan… – Hablo de forma temerosa, pues sabía que había cometido un error.

– En realidad… El dinero no me interesa, Alice… Es verdad que lo necesitamos, pero… No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que tus padres nos lo dieran… Son nuestras vidas… Nuestros problemas, y como tal, nosotros tenemos que resolverlos. – Mencione con calma en la voz.

– Pero… Si no fue por el dinero… ¿Entonces porque decidiste fingir ser mi novio? – La confusión se apodero de su rostro.

– Alice… – Cerré el libro que mantenía en mis manos, para verla fijamente. – Si yo decidí ayudarte, fue para darte aquel impulso que necesitabas para decirle eso tan importante a tus padres… Lo sabes… Yo mismo te lo dije cuando estábamos en la editorial… "Nadie más que tu es capaz de cumplir tus sueños, no lo hare yo, no lo harán tus padres… Solo tú eres la única con las herramientas para hacerlo realidad." – Cite exactamente las palabras que le había dicho ese día en la editorial. – Alice… Desde que estábamos en la universidad, recuerdo muy bien cómo me atosigabas día con día con tu típico "Odio la carrera de economía y derecho, yo debería estar en otro lado, y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo" – Cite con molestia. – No te gustaba la carrera, y por eso tardaste en graduarte… –

– ¡NO LO DIGAS! – Exclamo avergonzada, al tiempo que cubría con fuerza sus oídos con las manos.

– En fin… No entiendo cuál era tu problema con decirles a tus padres "Papa, mama, quiero estudiar enfermería." – Musite con simpleza.

– ¡Ahh, no lo digas en voz alta! – Continuaba tapando sus oídos.

– Estudies economía, derecho u enfermería, deben de ser tus decisiones, y como tal tus padres respetarlas, dudo mucho que tu padre se hubiera vuelto un energúmeno al escucharte decir que querías quedarte a vivir en Japón para siempre, desempeñando esa carrera, y dudo aún más el que me hubiera hecho enemigo de la mafia, solo porque de cierta forma yo te incite a que dejaras las dudas y te decidieras a tomar la carrera, aunque tú "Lo hicimos juntos, y como tal lo solucionaremos juntos." era algo equivocado. No es como si yo hubiera decidido por ti, solo te di mi opinión, y eso ayudo a que tomaras la decisión. – Mencione con escaso interés, a la vez que cambiaba de hoja en el libro que leía.

– Shizu-Chan… Tú no comprendes… Mis padres… Sobre todo mi papa… Son muy difíciles… Ellos siempre me han criado para que en un futuro me hiciera cargo de la empresa de la familia… Me mandaban a escuelas de gran renombre, y me decían día con día cual seria "Mi futuro"… Aun así… Yo no deseo hacerme cargo de esa empresa, odio todo lo referente a ello, sé que mi vocación está en la enfermería, ayudar a los demás, no estar detrás de un ostentoso escritorio dando órdenes… – Hizo una pausa. – Necesitaba sentirme en libertad… Pero sobre todo lejos de mis padres, fue por eso que los convencí que me dejaran estudiar la carrera en Japón… Y ahora que vinieron de visita, fue con toda la intensión de llevarme de regreso a Italia, para que me casara y entrar a la empresa de la familia… Es por eso que te pedí ayuda Shizu-Chan… Sabía que si decía que tenía un novio aquí en Japón, mis padres se apiadarían un poco, y me dejarían más tiempo aquí, hasta encontrar la forma de hacerme regresar con ellos a casa… Sé que… Posiblemente si yo les hubiera dicho todo esto hoy en la cena… Era un hecho que nada les habría importado, y de inmediato me llevarían con ellos a Italia… Es por esa razón que no quería decir nada… Pero eso también nos lleva al problema que… No pude pedirles dinero y… Si no pagamos lo que debemos de renta, nos van a desalojar del lugar… – Susurro levemente, bajando el semblante, y clavando su mirada en el suelo.

– ¿Oye no te sobro comida de la cena?, Tuve que irme antes y no pude ni probar bocado. –

– ¡Shizu-Chan!, ¡Esto es serio! ¡Nos van a dejar en la calle! – Que histérica.

– Bien… Te diré que haremos. – Me levante del sillón, para guardar el libro que leía. – Tus padres ya se han ido a Italia, pero regresaran algún día no muy lejano… Ese día cuando regresen, nos volveremos a reunir, y yo me presentare a ellos, no como tu novio, si no como tu compañero de departamento. –

– Amigo. – Me corrigió.

– Aja… – Dije no muy convencido. – Como sea… Les diremos porque fingimos el ser novios, nos disculpamos, y lo siguiente será que tú le digas a ellos, lo mismo que me acabas de decir a mi… Y antes de que comiences a replicar. – Apacigüe sus ánimos por hablar. – Tendrás todo el tiempo necesario antes de verlos, para prepararte mentalmente, y decirlo, de igual forma ahí estaré por si las cosas se salen de control… Aunque no esperes mucho de mi parte. – Umm, tal vez no debí haber dicho eso… En fin, ya lo hice.

– Bien… – No esperaba el que lo aceptara tan fácilmente, tal vez ella también está cansada de mentir y esconderse. – Entonces… Queda el problema que tenemos en este momento… Si no pagamos en 30 días nos desalojan… ¿Que haremos al respecto? – Pregunto angustiada.

– Empacar. – Conteste sin interés.

– No estas ayudando en nada… – Alice parecía querer echarse a llorar por nuestra miserable situación.

– Bien… Eso no… – Permanecí en silencio pensando seriamente sobre cuál sería nuestro proceder para evitar el desalojo. – ¿Cuánto debemos? – Pregunte a la chica que aún se encontraba observando al suelo.

– ¿Quieres saberlo? – Me miro de forma abatida.

– Mejor no… – Preferí no saberlo.

– Lo único que tienes que saber… Es que tenemos que liquidar en un solo pago todos los meses atrasados que debemos… – Sigo sin querer saber… – Y es obvio que tu primer pago en la editorial no podrá cubrirlo todo… Mucho menos mis múltiples trabajos como mesera. – Musito desconsolada.

– Eso es… Acabas de darme una buena idea. –

– ¿De verdad? – Sus ojos brillaron ante la esperanza.

– Trabajas en distintos restaurantes por las noches, ¿No es así? – Asintió levemente. – ¿Sabes si tienen vacantes? – Interrogue.

– ¿Entraras a trabajar de mesero? – Exclamo sorprendida.

– Ya no te preocupes por el dinero Alice… Déjamelo a mí. – Anuncie, mientras me dirigía a prepararme un café.

– ¿Qué es lo que harás Shizu-Chan? – La curiosidad se asomaba por sus pupilas.

– Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, solo necesito la dirección del lugar… Así que por ahora, no debemos preocuparnos por nada. – Le di un sorbo al café que me había preparado.

– ¿Entonces no me vas a decir? – Se sentó en la mesa, quedando de frente a mí. – A decir verdad… Ahora que lo pienso… No sé de dónde sacabas el dinero para pagar tu parte de la renta… Bueno… Si es que pagabas, claro… – Mascullo entre dientes. – Tu nunca habías trabajado en nada, hasta ahora que entraste a la editorial… – Entrelazo sus dos manos, para descansar el mentón en ellas, y mirarme como si con eso lograra encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

– Ahorros. – Dije con indiferencia. – No deberías ser tan curiosa, Alice… Simplemente confórmate con saber que todo estará bien. – Realmente… No tiene por qué buscar tantas explicaciones…

– De verdad… No puedo evitar el creerte que todo saldrá bien… Siempre es así… Desde que estábamos en la universidad, te proponías algo, y rápidamente lo cumplías… Quien con tu capacidad, Shizu-Chan… – Un aura purpura llena de desánimo se apodero de ella.

–…– Permanecí callado ante su comentario.

– Supongo que… Ya no me siento tan mal de que me hayas robado mi primer beso. – Susurro levemente.

– ¿Fui tu primer beso? – Le di otro sorbo al café. – Pensé que te lo había dado tu ex prometido, o alguno de los chicos que no te dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra en la universidad. – Comente con normalidad.

– Todos ellos son unos imbéciles… – Hablo con molestia en la voz. – Si andan detrás de mí no era por otra cosa que no fuera el dinero o mi físico, y lo último en que se fijan es en el interior, no necesito ese tipo de soquetes a mi lado. – Interesante.

– ¿Yo también entro en la categoría de soquete? –

– No sé, tú eres raro Shizu-Chan… Ni siquiera ves a las personas. – Si las veo… Es solo que las ignoro por ser tan vacíos e insulsos. – Y ese modo de pensar que tengo me ha creado muchos problemas… – Suspiro.

– Creo que tu postura es la correcta, aunque posiblemente con ese modo de pensar, terminaras solterona y viviendo con un sinfín de gatos como única compañía… Aun así, no pienso que eso sea malo… Es tal y como lo dices, ¿De qué sirve fijarte en una hermosa cubierta, si su interior está podrido?, Al fin y al cabo el cuerpo solo es un envoltorio a tirar, y lo único que permanecerá intacto hasta el final son nuestros sentimientos… – Deje la taza vacía de café en el fregadero. – Si eso es en lo que crees, y nunca desistirás de ello, no traicionaras tus ideales, y eso es lo más importante. –

–…– Me miró fijamente con la sorpresa empañando a sus pupilas.

– Me has sorprendido Alice, yo pensaba que eras la típica niña mimada de papa, pero resultaste ser… –

– ¿La hija rebelde? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Yo iba a decir la oveja negra… Pero también aplica. – Añadí sin interés.

– Pff, no sé qué dices de mí, de seguro tú también eres la oveja negra de tu familia y… – Se detuvo de golpe. – Perdón… Dije algo indebido…– Se disculpó claramente apenada.

–…– La mire fijamente por largos segundos en que el silencio reino el lugar.

– ¡Ah, todavía no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con mi forma de pensar! – Cambio de tema en un desesperado intento por olvidar lo anterior. – Supongo que ya no me siento tan mal con que tú hayas sido mi primer beso… Aunque sabes… Esperaba algo mejor… Ese beso me supo muy a ti… Insípido y amargo. – Comenzó a reír por sus palabras.

–…–

– Oye, no pongas esa cara, de seguro que tú también preferiste mil veces que yo fuera tu primer beso, en vez de esas chicas estiradas y creídas que andaban detrás de ti en la universidad. – Sus facciones se llenaron de molestia al recordar aquellos tiempos.

–…–

–… ¿Verdad…? –

–…–

– Espera… ¿Yo no fui tu primer beso? – Una expresión anonadada se apodero de su rostro.

– Ya me voy a dormir. – Me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

– ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? – Me detuvo antes de abrir la perilla de la habitación. – No me digas que… – La sorpresa se asomó por sus facciones. – ¡¿Le hiciste caso a alguna de las chicas que andaban detrás de ti?!, Nunca les habías prestado atención… No que yo me diera cuenta y… – Se detuvo, pues parecía estar organizando sus ideas. – Bueno… Creo que es entendible… Eres un chico después de todo… Así que tienes tus necesidades. – Menciono con calma.

– No fue con ninguna de ellas. – Susurre… Aun así… Ese Mangaka tampoco era la mejor opción…

– ¿Entonces? –

– No importa… Ya me voy a dormir. – Volví a darme la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero de nuevo había sido tomado por Alice, obligándome a volverme hacia ella.

– Espera… – Me miró fijamente al rostro… – ¿Qué es lo que te paso en el labio?, Estas herido, como si… – Me examino con atención. – Sera que… – Sus ojos se mostraron perspicaces y casi al instante un intenso brillo los embargo. – Shizu-Chan, tu… –

– Buenas noches. – Entre de una vez a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta prácticamente en su cara antes de que pudiera terminar de expresar sus sospechas.

– ¡Lo tengo!, ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! – Exclamo desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Tu nunca llegaste de nuevo a la cena, porque… ¡ESTABAS OCUPADO BESANDOTE CON IJUUIN-SENSEI! – Grito totalmente entusiasmada por la idea.

– No sé cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión tan… – No encontré palabra para terminar mi oración, pues… Era verdad… Ese Mangaka… Más le vale que no se le haga costumbre, no soy su juguete o algo parecido.

– ¡Waah!, ¡No terminaste, no terminaste! – Comenzó a canturrear en son de victoria, al notar que le había dado la razón de forma indirecta. – Ustedes… Están viviendo un amor prohibido entre compañeros de trabajo… Eso es tan… ¡EXCITANTE! – No puede ser…

– Alice, necesitas descansar, estas comenzando a decir incoherencias… Ese Mangaka y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada. – La sola idea me enferma.

– ¡Oh dios!, Esto es aún más interesante! ¡ES UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO! Dime Shizu-Chan, quien es el rechazado, ¿Tú o Sensei? –

– Ninguno, y será mejor que ya te vayas a tu cuarto, me estas molestando sin necesidad. –

– Espera… ¡TU ERES EL RECHAZADO! – Exclamo sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? –

– Si, porque la otra vez yo vi a Sensei, detrás de otro chico, por lo que me quiere decir, que él está enamorado de él… Pero aun así… ¡TE BESO! Y eso significa que tu andas detrás de él, rogando por su amor… ¡Esto es tan trágico y romántico! –

–…–

– ¡Esto me recuerda a un manga que leí!, El seme enamorado de otro Uke… – ¿Seme?, ¿Uke? – Y el Uke protagonista enamorado del Seme, ¡Ah!, ¡Pero después el Seme violo al Uke y así se dio cuenta que lo amaba, y vivieron felices para siempre! – Se supone que tenía que denunciarlo, no aceptarlo… – Así que no pierdas la esperanza, Shizu-Chan, solo espera a que Ijuuin-Sensei te tome a la fuerza, y así olvidara al otro muchacho… Sera doloroso al principio, no lo niego… Pero existen lubricantes y también… –

– Alice… – No soporte escucharla más, por lo que me levante de la cama, para abrir la puerta y encararla. – Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, te recomiendo que lo olvides… Entre ese Mangaka y yo… No hay nada, ni lo habrá… ¿Entendido? – La mire con seriedad a los ojos.

– Lo entiendo. – Bajo el semblante.

– Bien… –

– ¡Pero te beso!, ¡Entonces si hubo algo! – Retomo su anterior postura llena de furor emocional.

– No tienes remedio. – Volví a entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta.

– ¡Oye, oye, todavía no termino! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo besa Sensei?!, ¡¿Te metió la lengua?! ¡¿Te excitaste?! No, no, no, mas importante… ¡¿Ya te lo hizo?! – Señor… Por favor… Dame paciencia que me ayude a no cometer un homicidio… Sé que ella se lo merece, pero… La necesito para pagar la renta…

– Ya vete Alice. – Indique desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Solo contéstame y me voy!, ¡Por favor! – Suplico.

– Bien, te contestare: De forma lasciva-Si-No- Y por último… Absolutamente NO. ¿Contenta? – Comenzaba a exasperarme el que me pidiera tantos detalles de la forma en que ese Mangaka había irrumpido en mi intimidad, y la manera en que logro romper mi perfecta e imperturbable calma… No sé qué paso en ese momento, es difícil entender la razón, que nos impulsa siempre a perder el control… Tengo que aceptar que… Me tomo por sorpresa la forma en la que actuó, y lo que pude encontrar en su mirada, sin mencionar lo que más causo impacto en mí… Ese beso… Cuando junto sus labios con los míos de esa forma tan suave y delicada… Fue tan diferente a los otros besos que se caracterizaban por ser solo viento y fuego pasional, y a la vez tan fríos y vacíos, no había en ellos ni rastro de calidez… Pero ese beso era distinto… Y la forma en que me envolvió entre sus brazos… No lo hizo por lastima, tampoco lo hizo por compasión, entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?, sea como sea… Logre percibir su reconfortante calidez, hasta podría jurar que… Llego a tocar levemente mi corazón, haciéndome estremecer por completo ante la sensación tan desconocida… No comprendo… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿Por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia a cosas tan efímeras?, Por más vueltas que le intente dar al asunto, no logro esclarecer la situación, y eso solo me lleva a perderme en la espiral de mis confusos pensamientos… Es por eso que… Prefiero olvidarlo.

– ¡Kyyaaaa!, ¡Sensei te violo la boca!, ¡Oh dios, esto es demasiado para mí! – Exclamo con agitación en la voz.

– Alice…–

– Ya me voy, ya me voy… – Escuche los pasos de sus zapatos que me indicaban que se estaba alejando… Por fin… Podre tener un poco de paz… Suficiente tengo con ese molesto Mangaka, como para que también tenga que soportar a Alice… – ¡Shizu-Chan, se me olvido! – Volví a escuchar su molesta voz del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –

– Mañana nos cortan la luz… – Me llueve sobre mojado… Soy tan afortunado…

– Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Indique.

– Bien… Sacare las velas… Ah, y Shizu-Chan… –

– ¿Qué quieres? – ¿No puedes simplemente irte de una vez?

– Buenas noches. – Ah… Era eso…

–…– Lance un suspiro lleno de cansancio. – Buenas noches, Alice. – Necesitaba organizar tanto mis ideas como mis pensamientos, por lo que fui al baño individual que tenía cada habitación, con toda la intención de entrar a la ducha, cuando el curioso reflejo de alguien en el espejo me detuvo por completo.

**_"_****_Tus ojos Shizuku-Kun… Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿No es así…?…"_**

– Mis ojos… – Susurre, a la vez que observaba con atención la imagen que el cristal me mostraba… Solo veo… Las invisibles cicatrices de los golpes que da la vida al aplastarte por querer soñar, formando la inerte expresión de un rostro sin identidad propia. Una sonrisa que es la estatua de la amargura llamada soledad. Y unos ojos que han perdido su brillo y destello… O más bien… Unos ojos que siempre han carecido de ello… Como… ¿Cómo podrían mis ojos tener aquel brillo de inocencia e ilusión… Si han sido testigo de las crueldades más inhumadas?… Estoy condenado a llevar el sello de la desgracia en mi rostro…

**_"_****_Podré ser vil como dices… Pero es más triste ver que tus ojos no tienen reflejo ni brillo alguno…"_**

Suficiente…

**_"_****_Tus ojos serán el reflejo de todos tus pecados… Y yo… Solo veo sucio lastre en ellos… Estas VACIO." _**

– ¡Ya basta! – Exclame, mientras estallaba con fuerza e ira demencial, mi puño en la imagen de aquel que no desearía ser, rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos cristalinos, destruyendo así lo que tanto odiaba… Si tan solo… Logrará deshacerme de el por completo… Una vez más me toca enfrentar a esta luz que se apaga… A este iluso ser, que hoy de nuevo he de ignorar… Ignorar lo que no es… Y lo que debiera ser… Pronto se hizo presente la cálida sensación de un espeso líquido color rojo carmín, el cual brotaba sin misericordia de mis supurantes heridas… Como puede… ¿Mi sangre ser tan cálida, cuando siento como el invierno yace en mi corazón sin compasión? … ¿A quién hice tanto mal?… ¿A quién he de suplicar?… Las respuestas las conozco… Son mis vidas y mis muertes… Mi secreto por siempre será…

"**_Este corazón se mantendrá lejos de tus grises sueños, para que puedas ver ese lugar más allá del sol, donde cruzaras el puente que te alumbrara con sus destellos, pues hice un pacto con el más allá… Yo siempre te cuidare."_**

Usted también… Me mintió… Ya que me abandono sin miramiento alguno, pero no puedo replicarle… Pues casi al instante mi conciencia recuerda… Que yo fui el culpable.

**_"_****_Nunca claudiques a tus sueños, pues debes recordar que al final de todo lúgubre túnel, se encuentra la luz que te dará la fuerza para continuar."_**

Estoy tan cansado para creer en esas inútiles palabras… Vivo esperando… Más bien persiguiendo… Con la culpa acosando y mancillando cada uno de mis pasos… A pesar de ello, prometí no desfallecer… No mientras mi corazón aun siga palpitando por mera inercia… Siglos, tal vez milenios me separen de mi lugar… No he sabido comprender, si se trata del cielo o el infierno, aun así… Sé muy bien que no hay más dolor, que el de la amargura tras la rendición… No existe melodía para quien huye y abandona cobardemente… Antes era más fácil para mi ignorar todo esto, y simplemente seguir mi destino, pero ahora me es casi imposible no prestarle importancia, siempre fui tan débil, tan… Imbécil… Pero ahora todo se ha tornado de forma extraña desde que entre a trabajar a la editorial, y tuve contacto con ese Mangaka… No sé por qué razón él está comenzando a acosarme de esta forma… Pero si es algún tipo de estrategia para incitarme a desistir de mi cometido, y ya no molestarlo más… Está muy equivocado si piensa que lo lograra… Solo hay dos cosas que poseo que nunca dejare que nadie pisotee… Mi voluntad… Y mi dignidad… He perdido bastantes cosas importantes para mí, por el simple hecho de no dejar que nada me las arrebatara… Y si de algo estoy seguro… Es que no dejare que ese Mangaka corrompa lo único que aun mantengo puro e intacto… Sin importar que.

**_"_****_Porque… Me molesta saber que tienes novia… Y me molesta saber que te casarás… No podré jugar contigo si eso sucede…"_**

La respuesta se ha puesto justo en mi camino…

**Continuara-**

* * *

!Por cierto, aqui les dejamos un dibujo que corrio a cuenta de britt :3, sobre que... Bueno mirenlo XD

si es que se ve claro ¬¬, el sitio no me deja publicar links por alguna razon D:

Pero si lo ven, es el dibujo es del beso que le dio ijuuin a shizuku en el capitulo 5, cuando segundo le enseño a shizuku "lo que era un beso" LOL, a decir verdad, a mi me encanto como le quedo el dibujo ;0000;

y si no lo ven, pues es mi imagen de perfil LOL

Eso ha sido todo por hoy :D, como pudieron darse cuenta, alice no era su novia, o algo por el estilo, sino que era una amiga LOL, aun asi, Ijuuin sigue pensando que de verdad es su novia, y bueno, creo que el final del capitulo nos ha dejado claro que es lo que piensa hacer shizuku D: esperemos les haya gustado :D, cualquier duda, critica, opinion, ya saben, dejen comentario, que nos encargaremos de responderlo :3, nos vemos


	7. Querida contradicción

_**Hola :D, despues de un tiempo y las festividades de la epoca y de sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombie (?) hemos traido la conti del fic *w*, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, asi que sin mas preambulos, esperemos les guste :3**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Querida contradicción.**

*****A la mañana siguiente*****

– Buenos días, Shizu-Chan. – Saludo de forma cantarina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Estoy preparando el desayuno, ¿Quieres desayunar? – Se encontraba frente a la estufa guisando un omelet de arroz.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Mire a la extraña con sospecha.

– Soy Alice. – Contesto algo confundida por mi pregunta.

–…– Continúe posando mi mirada tanto en su rostro como en sus movimientos.

– Alice… ¿Recuerdas?, Tu amiga y compañera de apartamento por 7 años…– A juzgar por su tono de voz y facciones, el mantener su sonrisa se está volviendo trabajo difícil.

– Bien… Si me dices quien eres y que le hiciste a la molesta chica que vive conmigo, prometo no denunciarte a las autoridades. – Musite con seriedad.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No seas imbécil Shizu-Chan, yo soy, Alice! – Exclamo alterada.

– Ah… Es verdad… Si eres Alice. – Comente con carente interés.

– ¿A qué viene todo esto?, Se que eres extraño, pero no al grado para no reconocerme. – Me miro con molestia.

– No es mi culpa, tú fuiste la que empezó con su "Buenos días", y también "¿Quieres desayunar?", Es algo extraño si se supone que proviene de la verdadera Alice… De la auténtica me esperaría algo como "Shizu-Chan, me tengo que ir temprano, así que hazme el desayuno" Ah… Y además de que me pides que te cocine, también te pones con tus caprichos como: "Ponle poca sal a la comida", "Usa aceite de oliva", "Corta los vegetales de esta forma". Y más cosas que en este momento no recuerdo, pero que también son molestas. – La mire de forma represiva.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estas insinuando que yo no soy linda y servicial? – Exclamo indignada.

– ¿Debo de sorprenderme por tu estupenda habilidad deductiva? – La mire con sarcasmo.

–…–

– ¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan radical, Alice?… O más bien… ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor.

– A esto… – Puso tímidamente en la mesa un plato con un omelet de arroz.

– ¿"Lo siento"? – Leí lo que estaba escrito con salsa de tomate en el omelet.

– Si… – Susurro bajando el semblante.

–…– La mire por largos segundos en los que ella no despegaba su vista del suelo. – No me gustan las cosas dulces. – Mencione con indiferencia, a la vez que con mi mano hice el plato a un lado.

– Perdón… Enseguida hare otra cosa… – Musito en un tenue susurro, mientras tomaba el plato por un extremo con la intensión de llevárselo de regreso a la cocina.

– Pero no me hará daño comerlo. – Capture al plato del otro extremo acercándolo a mí, evitando de esa forma que se lo llevara.

– Shizu-Chan…– Me miró a los ojos, cual ciego viendo fijamente al sol.

– Después de todo… – Tome el tenedor con mi mano. – La comida no se debe desperdiciar. – Probé un bocado de aquel omelet de arroz, intentando de la mejor manera posible ignorar el dulce sabor de este.

– Shi-Shizu-Chan… – Comenzó a gimotear. – ¡Eres tan bueno conmigo! – Podría jurar que no le falta mucho para arrodillarse ante mí…

– Como lo dudo. – Comente aun dedicándome a comer aquel platillo.

– Si lo eres Shizu-Chan… – Al parecer la calma había regresado de nuevo a ella. – Ayer… Hiciste mucho por mi… – Fue hacia la cocina, hasta regresar con un omelet dentro de su plato. – Y realmente no tenías por qué hacerlo… – Se sentó frente a mí en la mesa. – No sé cómo agradecértelo. – Comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en la mesa con la punta de sus dedos.

–…– Permanecí en silencio ante ese último comentario, y en su lugar tome la botella de salsa de tomate, y escribí algo en su omelet.

– ¿"Cásate conmigo"? – Leyó desconcertada lo que había escrito en su comida.

– Es este el momento donde tienes que decir: Si. – Sugerí.

– Bien… Si me dices quien eres y que le hiciste a Shizu-Chan, te prometo no llamar a las autoridades. – Me miro con suma desconfianza.

–…– Le dedique una inquisidora mirada.

– Ah… Si eres tú… – Note como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban por la forma en que la miraba.

– Bien, ¿Y qué dices? – Pregunte esperando de su parte una respuesta.

– Digo que… – Entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, descansando su mentón en aquel lugar, a la vez que me miraba fijamente al rostro. – ¡No sabía que le entrabas a las drogas, Shizu-Chan!, Le pegaste duro a la dosis, ¿Verdad? – Rompió en sonoras y estridentes carcajadas.

–…– Ya me esperaba este tipo de reacción de todas formas…

– Ay dios mío… Tu… ¿Pidiéndome matrimonio? – Me miro por escasos segundos, para luego retomar las histéricas risas. – Ya me imagino tu cara a la hora de decir "Acepto"… – Guardo silencio por unos segundos, para casi prácticamente al instante estallar en un ataque de frenética risa, tal parece le está haciendo bastante gracia, pues… Hasta ha derramado algunas lágrimas al momento de reír causa de lo bien que se la está pasando…

– No me has contestado. – Musite serio.

–…– Se detuvo abruptamente con las carcajadas, de forma que se dedicó a mirarme atónita al rostro. – ¿E-Es en serio? – Tartamudeo con torpeza.

– ¿Me ves que me esté riendo? – Pregunte con mi semblante inexpresivo.

– Shizu-Chan… Lo lamento mucho… De verdad… He sido muy insensible… Nunca… Me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí… – En realidad… – Aun así… – Bueno… Dejare que siga hablando… – Me da mucha pena ser la primera persona que te rechace, pero… – Puso su mano en mi hombro derecho. – Tú no eres mi tipo. – Me dio suaves palmaditas tratando de "Consolarme".

– Tu tampoco el mío, Alice. – Mencione con serenidad.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo sorprendida. – ¡¿Entonces porque me estas pidiendo matrimonio?! – Se levantó de golpe de la silla, provocando un estridente ruido al esta caer y hacer contacto con el piso.

– Digamos que… Es para deshacerme de un problema… – Comente con seriedad.

– ¿Un problema? – Pregunto curiosa. – Y el que te cases conmigo, ¿En qué te va a ayudar? – Se mostraba desconcertada ante la sola idea.

– Bien… Te lo diré de forma directa… – La mire fijo a los ojos. – Quiero que te cases conmigo, para que así ese Mangaka malcriado, deje de molestarme. – Solté con facilidad.

– Ah… – La confusión en su rostro se tornó más intensa con mi respuesta. – Déjame procesar la información… Espera… – Poso sus dedos en sus sienes, intentando comprender lo que le había dicho.

– Yo te espero aquí. – Le di un sorbo al jugo de naranja que tenía en frente.

– ¡Bien, ya! – Anuncio de forma enérgica. – Lo que está pasando aquí, es que Ijuuin-Sensei te está comenzando a "Molestar"… De una forma… "Sexual" ¿No es así? – Una pícara sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– Aja… – Conteste no muy convencido… Supongo…

– Y como tú no sientes ningún tipo de atracción hacia el… O eso es lo que tú dices… – Mascullo entre dientes eso último. – No te agrada el que "Viole"… – Soltó una pequeña risa ante la palabra.

–…– Le dedique una fría mirada como respuesta.

– Discúlpame por eso… Me sale de forma inconsciente, ¡Lo juro! – Se excusó. – No te agrada que invadan tu privacidad. – Corrigió. – Y es por eso que ahora… Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo… Porque es de simple lógica y ética, que Sensei tendrá respeto a nuestro compromiso, y cesara con su acoso… – Concluyo con sus hipótesis.

– Bien, Alice… Lo comprendiste mejor de lo que esperaba. – Mis palabras tenían un dejo de sarcasmo en ellas.

– No cuentes conmigo. – Se levantó a dejar su plato en el fregadero. – Creo Shizu-Chan… Que eres una persona lo bastante racional… Como para saber que de fingir un noviazgo, a casarnos… Hay una diferencia abismal, pues un matrimonio falso conlleva a muchas cosas… – Menciono con seriedad.

– Lo soy… Por eso mismo… Te propongo que sigamos con la fachada de ayer… Y además de eso… Pretendamos que estamos comprometidos… Más sin embargo nunca llegaremos a casarnos. – Aunque eso posiblemente sea una solución meramente momentánea… Nadie mantiene un compromiso por tanto tiempo sin llevarlo a cabo… – Además… Tú dijiste que querías agradecerme por haberte ayudado con tus padres… Pues aquí está la forma en que me puedes agradecer apropiadamente. – Concluí calmadamente.

– Ey… – Me encaro frente a frente. – ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que odiaba mentir? – Pregunto con recelo.

– Si, pero… A veces está bien dejarse engañar, salvo si está en juego nuestra propia integridad… Y creo que esta es una de esas ocasiones en que está permitido… – Realmente… Esto no es más que una pobre excusa que tuve que crear tanto para mis principios, como para mi mente y raciocinio… Me estoy dejando llevar por mis instintos… Y ellos me dicen que haga cualquier cosa necesaria para alejarlo de mí… Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

– ¿Y qué hay de la mía? – Exclamo indignada.

– No te pido mucho… Realmente solo tendrás que fingir cuando el este presente… Y a decir verdad, pocas serán las veces en que eso ocurra. – No pensé que Alice tomaría tal postura tan testaruda.

– Shizu-Chan… No te compliques la vida… ¿Por qué no mejor te dejas llevar por Sensei, y miran en que terminan?… Claro que si terminan en la cama… ¡Sería como ganarse el premio mayor…! – Sus ojos destellaron ante la sola idea.

–…– ¿Dejarme llevar?… Si analizo de forma más fría las cosas… Yo siempre me he dejado llevar por lo que mi destino decide poner en mi camino, jamás he objetado en su contra, siempre obedeciéndolo de la forma más fiel y devota… Pues era la manera más fácil de sobrellevar esta vida… Aun así… Mi destino ha puesto a este tipo en mi sendero… Si me dejara llevar por lo que está predestinado, yo… No… Es imposible seguir la impasible corriente esta vez, no puedo permitir que mi alma sea arrastrada por su miseria… Realmente… Mis principios y mi estilo de vida se están contradiciendo constantemente ante esta situación… Si hago lo usual en mí, que es dejar que las cosas simplemente fluyan y sucedan… Sería lo equivalente a sacrificar mi dignidad… Lo que soy, lo que siempre he tenido, y que siempre he cuidado con trabajo y dedicación… Me estaría traicionando a mí mismo… Pero también es cierto que lo más fácil es dejarme llevar… Yo… Debo de aceptarlo…No sé qué hacer… La indecisión hoy se sienta ante mí, es esta la duda que me cuestiona el camino que a seguir… Hoy de nuevo se repite aquello que pensaba nunca sucedería, el deseo por revelarme contra la voluntad de mi inminente destino, a pesar que en mi pensar no haya lugar para la victoria en esta guerra contra la divinidad de su inclemente mandato… A pesar de eso yo… No estoy dispuesto a dejarme llevar por su maldita corriente… No esta vez… Sea de la forma que sea… Es indispensable terminar con esta extraña inercia que promete ser fatal.

– Y después conseguirán un perro, y lo llevaran a pasear todas las mañanas, mientras se toman de las manos y… –

– Ya no necesito tu ayuda. – Me levante de la silla para tomar mis cosas, con la intensión de partir a la editorial.

– ¿Eh? – Creo que Alice estaba tan absorta en su "Imaginación", que ahora mis palabras la han tomado de improviso. – ¿Ya no quieres que finja ser tu novia?, pero pensé que tú… –

– Alice. – La interrumpí. – Discúlpame por mi anterior postura… Tienes razón, esto no es para nada propio de mí, solamente ha sido un pequeño desliz de mi mente… Por lo que… Olvida todo lo que te he dicho, son mis problemas, y por lo tanto, soy yo el único que debe dedicarse a resolverlos, no es correcto el pretender involucrarte en ello. – El destello de la razón alumbro el confuso sendero de mis pensamientos que solamente iban directo a la cúspide de la ruina… No he cambiado de idea, hare todo lo posible por alejar a esa persona de mí, pero lo hare sin necesidad de implicar a nadie más… El único que se ensuciara las manos seré yo.

– Shizu-Chan… Es verdad que yo no lo creo correcto, pero… También es cierto que tú me has ayudado mucho… No solo ayer al fingir ser mi novio… Si no que en el pasado también he contado con tu ayuda, y siempre has sabido lidiar con las locuras de esta chiquilla molesta, cuando bien podrías haberte cansado de soportarme, y dejarme sola… – Bajo el semblante visiblemente apenada.

– Ah… Si hablas del porque no te he dejado, la razón es fácil… Te necesito para pagar un departamento. – Musite desinteresadamente.

– Por supuesto… Es por la renta del departamento, ¿Verdad? – Me dedico una leve sonrisa, que hacia juego con la forma en que sus ojos se posaban en los míos, tal vez… No debí haber dicho eso… – Entiendo… Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión Shizu-Chan, aun si era una buena forma para agradecerte, simplemente… No puedo hacer eso. – Se excusó apenada.

– Pues tendrás que buscar otra forma para agradecerme, entonces. – Deje los platos en el fregadero. – ¿Dónde está…? –

– Aquí. – Alice me ofreció el maletín que estaba buscando.

– Bien, ya me voy. – Tome el maletín con toda la intensión de emprender camino a la puerta, pero Alice me había tomado de la mano, obligándome a permanecer inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

– ¿Qué te paso en la mano? – Observo contrariada el vendaje que cubría la mayor parte de mi mano derecha.

– Ah, eso… – Quite mi mano rápidamente de su contacto. – Solamente… Me deshice de otro problema. – Comente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

– Espera… Ayer, después de que te deje, escuche un estruendo muy fuerte proveniente de tu habitación, no quise ir a ver porque pensé que sería una molestia para ti, pero di por hecho que todo estaba bien, ¿Qué fue lo que…? – No termino de hablar, pues rápidamente se dirigió hasta mi habitación.

– No deberías de entrar en la habitación de los demás, sin antes pedir permiso. – Intente detenerla con eso, más sin embargo se hizo oídos sordos, entrando por completo a la habitación.

– ¡Shizu-Chan! – Grito horrorizada. – ¡¿Qué le hiciste al espejo de tu baño?! – Exclamo histérica, mientras regresaba hasta donde yo me encontraba, mirándome con ojos atónitos.

– Lo rompí. – Musite con indiferencia.

– Ya sé que lo rompiste… Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué no vez que estamos escasos de dinero?! ¡Y tu como si nada rompiendo las cosas!, ¡Es por eso que seguimos en esta situación tan miserable! – Chillo.

– Si, Alice… Estoy bien… Por si te interesa saber, claro. – Que chica más insensible.

– Bien, te pusiste unas vendas, lo que me dice que estas bien, pero… ¡Ahora vamos a tener que comprar otro espejo! – Exclamo angustiada por lo que a nuestra apretada economía se refería.

– No será necesario. – Repare en decir.

– ¿De qué hablas?, Claro que necesitamos reponer ese espejo. –

– Si lo rompí fue por algo… No deseo tener que deshacerme del problema dos veces. – Concluí con mi apacible semblante, a la vez que aprovechando la confusión de Alice, procedí a salir del departamento, para dirigirme finalmente a… El implacable destino donde mi meta será cambiar el curso de su corriente a mi beneficio, lo he decidido, y esta vez… No volveré a defraudarme.

* * *

– Buenos días. – Salude con serenidad, a la vez que tomaba asiento en mi lugar de trabajo.

– Buenos días. – Contesto Aoyama-San de forma agria y con un semblante rígido a mi saludo… Tal vez tuvo una mala noche, se ve de un humor más pesado que de costumbre.

– Shizuku-Kun, qué bueno que llegaste. – La siguiente voz que se hizo presente fue la de Kirishima-San el cual se dirigía a mí. – ¿Podrías venir para acá un momento? – Gesticulo con sus manos, indicándome que fuera hasta donde se encontraba. Sin más que decir, me levante de mi asiento, y me acerque a su lugar de trabajo.

– Dígame Kirishima-San. –

– Ayer como bien sabes, Ijuuin-Sensei y yo, tuvimos una importante cena con uno de los dueños de las librerías que venden su manga, y como también has de imaginártelo, Sensei no se vio desprovisto de hacer gala de su falta de seriedad con el trabajo. – Lanzo un suspiro cargado de cansancio.

– Déjeme adivinar… Dejo la mesa por largo tiempo, y cuando regreso el dueño de la librería ya se había ido, ¿No es así? – Intente dar con la respuesta correcta.

– No me sorprende que hayas dado justo en el clavo… Fue tal como lo dices, supongo que ya lo conoces lo bastante bien… – En realidad… Eso lo sé por otras razones…

– ¿Quiere que le disminuya la edad a Sensei? – Pregunte con seriedad.

– ¿Mas? – No pudo contener el impulso por reírse ante la idea. – No, simplemente creí conveniente que lo supieras… Porque es muy probable que a ti también te haga lo mismo en un futuro muy cercano. – Advirtió en una mezcla entre la seriedad y el cansancio… Siento algo de pena por Kirishima-San, el tener que lidiar con ese molesto Mangaka por tantos años, no debe de ser una tarea fácil…

– Tomare las medidas necesarias, gracias por el aviso. –

– Y otra cosa que también quería decirte… – Sus facciones adoptaron una postura seria. – Al parecer Sensei trabajó arduamente esta vez en el Storyboard, pero… – Permaneció en silencio, posiblemente buscando las palabras indicadas para expresar lo que quería decirme. – Míralo por ti mismo. – Me ofreció el Storyboard.

–…– Comencé a hojearlo mientras analizaba cada uno de sus contenidos con atención y delicadeza.

– ¿Qué dices? – Pidió con interés mi opinión.

– No sirve. – Anuncie con indiferencia.

– Ah… Justo como lo imagine… – Recargo su cuerpo con pesadez en la silla. – Tendremos que ir a visitarlo… – Indico con pesadez, provocando que mi mente se pusiera a la defensiva ante la sola idea de ir a aquel lugar.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente llamarlo, y decirle que lo vuelva a hacer? – Sugerí.

– No… Eso no es para nada viable ni oportuno… Lo más indicado es que ambos lo visitemos hasta su departamento para decírselo directamente. – Se explicó. – Esto… No será nada fácil… – Revolvió sus cabellos en señal de fastidio. – Shizuku-Kun… Sea lo que sea que vayas a presenciar de ahora en adelante… Recuerda siempre cual es la misión de un editor. – Poso su mirada seria en mí.

– ¿Hacer trabajar a nuestros Mangakas, no importa qué? – Pregunte.

– Supongo que eso te servirá… – Su mirada se suavizo al escuchar mis palabras. – En ese caso, dejare que seas tú quien se lo notifique. – Musito con seriedad.

– Entendido. – Piensa poner a prueba mis habilidades para manejar a ese Mangaka por lo que veo.

– Entonces, en marcha. –

* * *

– Bien… Como entregué el trabajo sin ningún percance, tengo tiempo para mí… Así que el día de hoy me dedicaré a tener un momento de recreación leyendo y mirando películas. – Dije para mí mismo, luego de ir a la cocina por una gran taza de café disponiéndome a ir hasta mi biblioteca y acomodarme a leer un poco como primer punto…Veamos… Lo primero que leeré será… ¿Eh?… – ¡Demonios! – ¿Quién toca el timbre de esta manera y JUSTO en mi tiempo libre? – ¡BASTA!, ¡No es necesario que toques tanto, sí lo escucho! – Me dirigí molesto al intercomunicador… La única persona que suele hacerme este tipo de "bromas" es… Espera… No me digas…

– ¡Abre ya la puerta y deja de quejarte! – Lo sabía… – ¡Púdrete, Zen! – Abrí molesto la puerta – Sabes… El que vengas a molestarme en mi día libre… Eres vil… – Solté con un tono de suma molestia para luego percatarme de que había alguien más a lado de Zen. – ¿Shizuku?… ¿Qué es esto?… ¿Por qué están aquí los dos? – Por favor… Que no sea algo con el trabajo… – Por trabajo, por supuesto… – Aclaró inmediatamente Zen.

–…– Un aura de amargura se llenó dentro de mí y no pude evitar el querer asesinarlo con la mirada… –… ¿QUÉ tipo de trabajo? – Pregunté.

– Anda Shizuku-Kun… Díselo a nuestro Sensei favorito… Qué tipo de trabajo es… – ¿Es que le divierte esclavizarme? –…Y… ¿Qué se supone que es, Shizuku? – Pregunté impaciente.

– Sobre esto. – Me entrego el Storyboard que había hecho hace poco. – No sirve, hágalo de nuevo. – Indico con indiferente semblante.

–…– No pude evitar quedarme completamente helado por lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que me tomé mi tiempo para procesar aquella información y analizarla con calma, lo cual duró varios minutos. – ¿…Estás escuchando lo que me estás diciendo? –

– Claro que lo estoy, es usted el que no lo está por lo visto… – Me miro con frio desdén. – Mire… Estuvimos analizando el Storyboard… Llegamos a la conclusión de que el transcurso del capítulo era demasiado… Predecible… Desde un principio se puede saber lo que ocurrirá, lo que hace que se vuelva un capitulo aburrido y monótono… Kirishima-San y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que usted podía hacer algo mejor… ¿O es que no puede? – ¿Eh?… Esperen un minuto… Este chico me está diciendo que… ¿Debo rehacer mi manuscrito?… Está jugando… ¿Verdad?

–…– Me quedé mirando atentamente a Shizuku sin decir palabra… ¿Es esto cierto?…Mí trabajo… ¿Está así de mal?… – ¿…Mí manga se está volviendo predecible?… ¿Qué hice mal?… ¿No investigué lo suficiente?… – Empecé a murmurar para mí mismo mientras esperaba a que Zen me contestara… Si era verdad lo que me decía Shizuku… Entonces… Yo… – ¿Es verdad?… –Pregunté escéptico a mi editor principal…

–…– Permaneció en silencio.

– El que no digas nada solamente confirma que es cierto… –

– ¡Por supuesto que no es así!… Del todo… – Dijo por lo bajo aquello último. – Mira… La cosa es que, tu trabajo es excelente, solamente deseamos que nos demuestres más de aquella chispa especial que tienes. –

– ¿Y qué con lo que dijo Shizuku? – En este punto simplemente ignoré al muchacho y proseguí con atacar a Zen.

– Él lo explicó todo mal, sabes bien que tu trabajo no es malo. – Respondió enseguida… – Pero… Aun así… –

– "¿No es lo suficientemente bueno como para incluirlo en la revista semanal?", Es lo que quieres decir, ¿No?… Que mi trabajo ya se está volviendo aburrido… Pues… A quiénes si no a los novatos se les pide que rehagan los manuscritos… El que me digas lo mismo… – Sin darme cuenta me empecé a preocupar sobre la calidad de mi manga… ¿He estado durante todo este tiempo dibujando y creando algo… De… ¿Baja calidad?… No puedo evitar el cuestionarme de esta manera… Tal vez… Será que… En realidad… ¿Mis ideas se están acabando?… Si es así… Ni si quiera podría atraer a Takahashi-Kun… Si mi manga no es lo suficientemente bueno… Dejaré de gustarle… ¿Verdad?

– ¡No, es eso!, Kyo, por favor… No te hagas ideas erróneas… Simplemente déjame hablar con este muchacho un momento y continuaremos después… –agarró a Shizuku del brazo y empezó a discutir con él.

* * *

– Shizuku-Kun, no sé qué te motivo a comportarte de esa forma, pero no podrías intentar ser menos… Como decirlo, ¿Directo con tus palabras? – Susurraba con su voz contenida, aun si estábamos en un lugar alejado de ese Mangaka, parecía que no deseaba que alguna de sus palabras llegaran directo a sus oídos.

– No sé de qué se queja Kirishima-San. – Musite con calma, sin darle mucha importancia a la forma en que me regañaba con la mirada. – Yo le dije "hacer que nuestros Mangakas trabajaran no importa qué", y usted dijo que me serviría… No he hecho nada malo, solo me he limitado a decir lo que tenía que decir, con "Sutilezas" no llegaremos a ningún lado, no debería de minimizar la situación mintiéndole a Sensei… Al final no obtendremos nada bueno… Se lo aseguro. – Realmente no esperaba que Kirishima-San me reprendiera por aquello, si así es como han estado tratando a ese Mangaka, con tantas "Delicadezas" no me sorprende ni un poco el que tenga esa forma de ser tan caprichosa… El niño que tengo por Mangaka tal parece es producto de la unión de su propio carácter, y las atenciones dadas por sus editores.

– Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que llamar a Takahashi-Kun para que arregle esto. – Eso es jugar sucio Kirishima-San… Además de ignorar todo lo que le he dicho, ahora pretende usar a ese chico para provocarme… – ¡Oh! Pero es cierto, este es su día libre… – Menos mal… – Entonces… – Poso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, a la vez que una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. – Tendrás que arreglar esto, si o si, a menos de que quieras que triplique tu trabajo. – Su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada al decir esto último.

–…– Me cortan la luz, debo una gran cantidad de dinero por la renta del departamento, me quede sin celular, y ahora… Tengo que lidiar con un molesto Mangaka… Esta definitivamente no es mi semana…

– Bien, tu silencio me dice que lo comprendiste a la perfección, y no esperaba menos de ti Shizuku-Kun… Dejo a Sensei en tus manos. – Palmeo con suavidad mi espalda… Y no dejo de pensar que es un tipo de consuelo por la tarea que me ha encomendado… – Y no te preocupes si llegas tarde al trabajo… Te va a tomar tiempo arreglar esto… – Asentía levemente con la cabeza mientras decía esto último.

–…–

– Nos vemos más tarde, Shizuku-Kun. – Salió con calma por la puerta principal… Por supuesto… Cualquiera saldría con calma sabiendo que se ha deshecho de un gran problema…

– Yo… No soy bueno para estas cosas… ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? – Susurre para mí mismo en la soledad de aquella sala… – Tal vez… – No pude evitar que la molestia tocara mi puerta al recordar las palabras de Kirishima-San… ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre él involucrado?… Es inevitable para mí el no sentirme molesto, me hace pensar que ese chico tiene algo que yo no tengo… ¿Pero qué digo?… Eso es tan cierto, aun si deseara negarlo, no puedo… Esa persona cuenta con bastantes cosas de las que yo carezco, y lo peor de todo… Es que no puedo hacer nada con ello… Me hace sentir inservible al haber pensado inconscientemente que comparto el pensamiento de Kirishima-San… Si él estuviera aquí… Todo sería más fácil… – Que molesto. – Susurre con la calma embargando mi expresión, y en su lugar aquella ira se materializaba en la forma en que apretaba con fuerza mis puños, ignorando la punzante sensación de dolor en mi mano derecha, solo deseaba… Deshacerme de ese horrible sentimiento que comenzaba a enajenarme el alma.

* * *

Mientras mis dos editores se encontraban discutiendo, seguramente sobre el Storyboard, me dirigí rápidamente a la extensa biblioteca que tenía. –… Predecible, ¿Huh?… ¿…Cómo pudo pasar?… Estoy seguro que revise bien los libros de referencia… He incluso fui a ese pequeño viaje para sacar algunas fotos… – Saque todo el material que había recolectado, volviéndole a echar un vistazo, mientras empezaba a sacar libro por libro y a tirarlos a mi alrededor en busca de más. –…Esto no sirve… Esto tampoco… – Los arrojaba al suelo por la frustración y la desesperación, no entendía como se me pudo pasar algo así… Se supone que siempre soy cuidadoso con mi trabajo… –…No lo entiendo… – Le eché una última ojeada al Storyboard corregido. –…De seguro estoy aburriendo a mis lectores… Supongo que a la final, mi manga se está volviendo cada vez más… Predecible… – Luego de unos minutos me encontraba sentado en una pila de libros a mí alrededor con el Storyboard en mano.

– Es muy probable que así sea… – Sin darme cuenta Shizuku había estado escuchando todo lo que decía. – ¿Cuándo comenzó con ese manga, a los 17 no?, Más de diez años publicándolo, no es extraño el volverse predecible después de todo. – Decía con suma serenidad. – Aun así… – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – He tenido que leer su manga por ser su editor, y debo reconocer que hasta lo que se ha publicado, no me ha parecido predecible… El que ahora haya sufrido de este altibajo debe de ser una mala jugada del destino, o también que simplemente su manga ya no tiene salvación, de todas formas eso solo lo decide usted… Puede dejarse caer por esa piedra en el camino, o puede levantarse pulcramente del suelo, ¿Es que acaso no puede hacerlo?, No creo que a alguien le guste vivir en la mugre de su propia miseria. – Me dijo con frialdad en la voz.

–…– Lo escuché atentamente más sin embargo… Quizás tenga razón… He estado escribiendo esto por mucho tiempo… No sería raro que… Me quedara estancado. –…No sirve de nada si me esfuerzo… Al final, es verdad… Mí manga se está volviendo predecible… Seguramente ya no tengo talento para esto… – Tomé uno de los primeros volúmenes de The Kan en mis manos. –…Al fin y al cabo, supongo que algún día se iba a acabar… Ya no tengo tan buenas ideas como antes… Mí manga no es muy bueno después de todo…–Después de ojear unas cuantas páginas, cerré el manga y lo tiré a un lado. –…De seguro es la publicidad que le dan… El contenido es una basura... – Sin notarlo, me estaba deprimiendo cada vez más. –…Shizuku… Deberías ser el editor de alguien más… No soy muy bueno… ¿Sabes?… Estás desperdiciando tu talento conmigo… – Hice una pausa y agaché el semblante. –…Soy un fracaso… Hasta los Mangakas más nuevos podrían vencerme… Me estoy quedando atrás… – Dije con una amarga sonrisa.

– Realmente… Tiene razón… ¿Para qué intentarlo?, Si de todos modos será lo mismo… Es obvio que la situación prometerá en permanecer igual si todo radica en el pensamiento pesimista de la persona… Tal vez lo sepa, tal vez no… Pero hay un sinfín de Mangakas que apenas van comenzando su carrera, y tienen grandes e ingeniosas ideas para el futuro de sus obras, ideas que tienen el potencial de llevarlos a la cúspide del éxito mismo, desechando de esa forma la inservible basura, es decir todos aquellos que ya no aportan nada de provecho a la industria. Aun así no todo se basa estrictamente en eso… Ellos tienen algo de lo que usted carece… Son los deseos por seguir adelante, enfrentando a su destino dando la cara al viento, aun si se trate de la peor desgracia posible, es el obsesivo deseo por superarse a sí mismos, la perseverancia y la ambición en su más pura esencia. Y lo más importante que los conlleva hasta el inminente éxito, es aquella capacidad que tienen para salir airosos de cualquier problema, pues lo que nos define a nosotros los seres humanos no es la forma en la que caemos, sino la forma en que habremos de levantarnos. Si usted no puede comprender algo tan simple… Me temo que este es el final de su camino. –…"El final"… Tiene razón… Las cosas no son eternas… Siempre culminan…

– ¿Qué iluso no crees?… Queriendo alargarlo todo… Cuando en realidad… ¡No sirve…! ¡Mí manga no sirve para nada! – Tomé el Storyboard y lo tiré lejos de mi vista con todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro… – No puedo… No se me ocurre nada… No puedo hacerlo, ¡MALDICIÓN! – Me encogí de hombros y apoyé mi cabeza en mis piernas. –…No puedo… Es mejor que me rinda de una vez… – Musité con desgane en mi voz. –…Deberías regresar y decirle a Zen que… Renunciaré a primera hora en la mañana… No pienso avergonzarlo con la baja calidad de mi manga… – No levanté mi cabeza ni un segundo, la mantenía apoyada tratando de esconder mi vergüenza y frustración.

– Dígame Sensei… ¿Qué es lo que no le permite el hacerlo?… Tiene… ¿Miedo?, A no poder cumplir con las expectativas… Tanto las de sus lectores… Como las suyas propias. –

–…– Es verdad… Me abandonarán… –…Sí… – Contesté débilmente. –…Si no cumplo con sus expectativas… Me quedaré completamente solo… Es por eso que no debo equivocarme… Es algo patético… ¿No crees? –

– El miedo… Es la carga más inútil que un ser humano podría tener… Sin embargo, es una reacción normal en nosotros, por ende, no puede ser considerado como patético… Patético es el no saber cómo luchar contra ellos, provocando que nuestras debilidades nos ganen la batalla, cayendo derrotados de rodillas a sus pies, haciéndonos esclavos de nuestras propias limitantes. Tiene que saber que les tiene miedo a ellos… Pero ellos no se lo tienen a usted, y eso ya es una gran desventaja en la contienda. Por otro lado es necesario decir que no todo está perdido, pues dentro de cada ser humano yace muy dentro aquella fuerza que nos impulsa para clamar victoria por sobre el miedo, el encontrar dicha fuerza solo depende de una persona, que es uno mismo… Nadie más. –

–…– No puedo contestarle… Tiene razón… Pero… No puedo… Ya estoy cansado…

–Yo…– Continuo. – He dejado tras de mi más de un sueño… En el camino al final entregue la mitad de mi propio corazón… Todo con la finalidad de no dejarme vencer ante la adversidad… El fin jamás justifico el miedo empleado en aquella labor… Fue por eso que tuve que superarlo y dejarlo atrás, nunca he creído en la rendición, siempre he luchado para saber decir que "No" a perder una partida de ajedrez. – Me miró fijamente a los ojos. – No decida ser el culpable de ver como sus deseos y anhelos se pudren en el pantano de la decepción… –

– Estoy cansado Shizuku… Siempre rindo un doble… He incluso un triple de lo que puedo dar para cumplir y superar las expectativas de los demás… Mi trabajo… Todo… Ya no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo… – Dije con un tono de frustración y tristeza.

– Tampoco debe ir tan a prisa… Después de todo para aprender a volar primero se es necesario saber caminar… Muchos viven pensando en el cielo, y olvidan que es el suelo su hogar, y como tal en el deben de sembrar sus sueños con dedicación y perseverancia, para así cosechar los frutos de su propio esfuerzo… –…Cómo si fuera fácil… Una cosa es el decirlo y otra el experimentarlo…

– ¡Qué importa!… De todas formas… Luego de cumplir con sus expectativas terminan abandonándome… Es por eso que no tiene importancia… Ya que no importa cuánto me esfuerce… Al final… El resultado siempre será el mismo… Me dejarán solo, como siempre ha sido y siempre será… – Susurre con tristeza.

– ¿"Solo", dice?… Usted debe saber que… – Caminó hasta donde me encontraba, tomó con su mano mi mentón, y luego levantó mi semblante para mirarme con profundidad a los ojos, clavándose con intensidad su mirada en la mía. – Cuando se canse de perder… Yo siempre estaré a su lado… Cual espina dentro de su piel, causándole un agonizante dolor que le afligirá cada hebra de su corazón, llevándolo al límite de la desesperación que le hará rogar por mi misericordia… Entonces, su vida yo la comprare… Aunque sean ruinas a caer… De esa forma usted me pertenecerá y no habrá manera de que me separe de su lado… –

–…– Al escuchar lo que me decía, no pude emitir palabra… ¿Estar a mi lado?… ¿Siempre?… ¿Qué le pertenezco?… No entiendo… Shizuku siempre me ha demostrado cuanto le molesta estar junto a mí… ¿Por qué ahora…?…Con ese tono de voz… Y con esa mirada… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

– O tal vez simplemente… No me necesita… – Susurró levemente. – Lo dejaré solo un momento, necesita esclarecer sus pensamientos y decidir cuál será su proceder de ahora en adelante. – Me dijo al mismo tiempo que salía de la biblioteca.

– ¿Eh? –…Al momento de irse pude darme cuenta de que hice que malinterpretara mi silencio, y cuando me dispuse a alcanzarlo con mi mano ya estaba lejos de mi… – Shizuku… Yo… – Susurré débilmente para no ser oído. –…No digas cosas como que "No te necesito"…–…Más importante… ¿Qué fue todo eso?… No logro entenderlo… No comprendo a ese muchacho… Me es muy difícil el poder leer sus movimientos… Aun así… El que me dijera que siempre estaría conmigo y que le pertenecía… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?… Lo sentí casi como una declaración… Imposible… ¿Ese muchacho declarándoseme?… Estoy totalmente confundido… ¡Rayos!… Espera… ¡Debería estar pensando en mi manga no en sus últimas palabras!… ¡Demonios!… Debería ser un problema a la vez… Ahora… No puedo quitarme esas palabras… Ni mucho menos esa imagen de mi mente… Pero… ¿QUÉ ME PASA?… ¡Concéntrate Kyo!… Lleve mis manos a mis mejillas para golpearlas con mis palmas, tratando de calmarme y empezar a pensar en lo que se supone "debería" estar pensando…

**-MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Mientras me mantenía ocupado debatiendo sobre aquellas dos cosas que me acaban de acontecer, noté una peculiar melodía que resonaba hasta este lugar… Una melodía que… Me es bastante conocida por lo que me levanté sin dudarlo para empezar a buscar de dónde provenía el sonido, el cual era tan perfecto que por unos momentos pensé que había sido encendido un video o un cd de música… Pero al llegar al salón principal, no pude ocultar mi asombro al darme cuenta que tal bella e increíble melodía estaba siendo tocada por… ¿Shizuku?… Pensé que se había ido ya… Pero… –…Él… –…No sabía cómo describir aquello… Era impresionante… La forma en la que sus manos se movían y sus dedos tocaban con destreza las teclas de aquel piano… Era perfecto… No había ningún error en aquella sinfonía… Era igual que… Esa melodía… Es igual que la que solía tocar Lilly… Y este chico… Ha hecho que recordara a alguien a quien amé mucho hace bastante tiempo atrás… De alguna manera el escucharlo… Hace que me sienta más tranquilo… Quien diría que este muchacho…No… Es porque es él… Es por eso que tiene ese tipo de habilidad y talento… Decía esto mientras lentamente me acercaba y terminé sentándome junto a él al momento de haber terminado de escuchar aquella pieza… –…Mozart, Fantasy no.3 in d minor, K. 397… Me dejaste bastante impresionado. – Terminé diciéndole.

– Ah, sobre eso… – Se había percatado recién de mi presencia, puesto que mientras tocaba este se perdía completo en la música… – Discúlpeme por ello… Le di un pequeño recorrido a su departamento, y me encontré con este piano… No lo toca muy seguido, ¿Cierto?, Se percibe fácilmente en las teclas… – Tocó con delicadeza las teclas del piano. – Además está desafinado. –

– Bueno… No soy muy bueno tocando el piano… Me desempeño mejor en otros instrumentos… Así que sí… No he tenido tiempo ni si quiera de hacerlo afinar… Tengo tanto trabajo pendiente que lo olvido… – Suspiré con cansancio, puesto que ya llevaba varios meses sin tocarlo más que para limpiarlo y cuidarlo como es debido. – Y no te preocupes por el pequeño recorrido… No es como si desconfiara de ti o algo así… Por cierto… Tienes un talento bastante impresionante… El tempo, las notas… ¡Todo era perfecto!… Me pregunto por qué decidiste convertirte en editor cuando eres increíble tocando… Es una lástima… Que tal talento se desperdicie de esa manera… Deberías volverte un concertista… – No es que menosprecie su trabajo como editor… Pero… No puedo ignorar que Shizuku tiene un talento especial para esto. – Realmente me sorprendiste… Aunque debo añadir que tú también necesitas tener un poco de práctica ¿No es así? –

– ¿Así que usted también piensa que no debería estar aquí? – Susurró levemente, para después mirarme fijamente sin cambiar su expresión, más sin embargo en sus pupilas podía observar como la tristeza se anidaba en su mirar. – Qué molesto… – Masculló entre dientes, a la vez que clavó su mirada en las teclas del piano, y apretaba sus puños.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres con "Usted también"?… Y más importante… Creo que malinterpretaste lo que te dije… – Tal vez no me lo demuestre en sus expresiones faciales pero su cuerpo es diferente… Este chico no se da cuenta de lo sincero que puede llegar a ser…

– No necesito practicar… – Respondió rápidamente para cambiar el tema. – Ya he practicado lo suficiente como para estar harto de hacerlo… Además no deseo seguir tocando el piano… Hace años que no lo hacía… Pero una fuerza más grande que mi voluntad me obligo a hacerlo el día de hoy en cuanto lo vi… Es como si… No pudiera escapar de él… – Dijo esto en un suave susurro… Podía notar una cierta melancolía en sus palabras… Tal vez… No debí decirle nada innecesario… Aunque no quería que lo entendiera mal… Al final lo hizo…

– Umm… Eres un chico bastante complicado… – Suspiré para luego bajar mi vista y notar algo en una de sus manos…– Estás… ¿Herido?… – Tomé su mano derecha y observé que llevaba un vendaje, tal vez no lo había notado antes porque estaba perdido pensando en mí, y en mis cosas…–… ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?…No… ¿Por qué tocaste aun sabiendo que podías lastimarte de esta forma? – Lo reprendí algo molesto por no cuidarse a sí mismo… Es que vamos… ¡Su mano está sangrando!

– Ah, esto… – Quitó su mano. – Es el precio que tuve que pagar para deshacerse de un pequeño problema… No le preste importancia, estoy bien. –Mencionó con serenidad tanto en su tono de voz como expresión… Vamos, lo de siempre… Nunca se preocupa por él… O mejor dicho… Siempre le resta importancia… Me molesta el que sea así…

– ¿¡Eres idiota!? – Exclamé harto, este chico… – ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es importante?… ¡Demonios!… Eres un tonto… – Farfullé para luego levantarme y buscar un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que tenía en el baño y volver donde él estaba. –…El brazo… La muñeca… La mano… Los dedos son importantes para un pianista, ¿No es así?… ¡No podrías tocar hermosas melodías si te lastimaras!… – Empecé a regañarlo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y lo despojaba de las vendas empañadas de sangre. –…Es lo mismo conmigo… ¿Qué tal si me lastimo la mano derecha?… Sería un problema… – Luego de retirarlo por completo procedí a empapar un poco de algodón y alcohol para limpiar la herida.

–…– Permaneció en silencio mientras lo regañaba, observándome con su inerte expresión como curaba sus heridas.

–…Puedo al menos saber… ¿Con que demonios te cortaste?… – Observe detenidamente su mano. – Mira tus heridas…y dices que no son importantes… – Lo reprendí seriamente.

– Con un espejo… – Dijo en un leve susurro a la vez que su vacía mirada se posaba lejos mis ojos.

–…– ¿Un… Espejo?… ¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué?… Más sin embargo… Si le llegase a preguntar… Él no me lo diría… ¿O sí?…–…Pues eres bastante tonto…– Termine de limpiar su herida y procedí a vendarla nuevamente. –…Ten más cuidado la próxima vez… – Bajé mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo. –…Y Shizuku… No creas que lo del piano lo dije porque tu trabajo como editor no es bueno… De hecho… Estoy bastante satisfecho con el que lo seas… Con el primero que ha logrado hacer un buen trabajo, debo agregar… – Musite mientras aun sostenía su mano.

– Tan buen editor soy, que pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión hace rato… –Musitó con frialdad y dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano de la mía… Vamos… No entiendo su actitud para nada… ¿En serio era verdad lo que dijo anteriormente?…

– Tú… ¿Es verdad?… – Me apoyé en su cuerpo y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su hombro. –… ¿Estarás conmigo?… ¿Siempre?… – Confieso que tuve algo de temor al preguntar aquello… Aunque no pierdo nada tampoco… – ¿Lo era?… – Lo miré a los ojos tratando de buscar la respuesta en ellos.

– Estaré siempre con usted. – Correspondió con intensidad a la mirada que le dediqué, clavando sus ojos en los míos, donde claramente la decisión y la honestidad inundaban sus pupilas. – Porque soy su editor… Y ese es mi deber. –…Lo sabía… Está jugando conmigo…

- Y… ¿Cuándo ya no lo seas?… Te irás, ¿Verdad?… – Pregunté con cierta tristeza.

–…–

–…Está bien… No es necesario que contestes eso… – Revolví su cabello y me levanté al instante. –…Y en cuanto a mi manga… Por supuesto que no tengo pensado renunciar… Después de todo el trabajo que he hecho y más importante… La razón por la cual empecé… Sería una pena tirarlo todo a la basura en estos momentos. – Le sonreí unos segundos. –…Creo que empezaré a pensar en cómo resolver esto… –

– Realmente… Usted de una forma u otra siempre encuentra la salida a todo problema… ¿No es así? – Me miró fijamente a los ojos, para después dirigir su vista a las teclas del piano que tenía en frente. – Tiene razón… Cuando ya no existan cadenas que me aten a usted… Yo lo dejare… De todas formas… No tendría razón para permanecer a su lado… La persona que usted necesita… No soy yo. –Dijo en un tenue susurro que alcancé a escuchar…

–… ¿Tanto así… Me detestas?… Porque hablas como si el estar junto a mi fuese alguna clase de condena que estuvieras pagando… – En verdad… No entiendo a este muchacho…–…Sabes… Existe algo llamado "Amistad"… Pero obviamente ni si quiera eso es a lo que tengo derecho, ¿Verdad?… Porque por alguna extraña razón, ni si quiera deseas involucrarte conmigo… Y mucho menos deseas que me involucre en tu vida, ¿No?… Entonces… Estarás conmigo solamente por cumplir tu trabajo y no porque en verdad quisieras estar…– Por algún motivo estoy… Empezando a… ¿Desquitarme con él?… – No digas cosas como que permanecerás junto a mí siempre, cuando no es verdad… Lo que dices y lo que haces… Simplemente no concuerda para nada… –

– Me contradigo con facilidad ¿No es así? – Respondió con ironía haciendo una leve pausa, para después retomar lo que diría. – El elegir en que palabras provenientes de mi boca usted deberá tomar como ciertas, y cuáles no, eso ya será problema suyo. – Me observó con cierta altivez. – No lo detesto… Para que yo llegue a detestar u odiar a una persona, se necesita ser la peor escoria del mundo, y usted todavía no llega a ese nivel… Por ahora… –…Debería de darle las ¿Gracias?… Vaya… Luego de decir aquello se levantó. – ¿Una condena dice?, Tal vez tenga razón… Y a pesar de eso, yo no le he mentido al decirle que me quedare junto a usted, aun si no me agrada compartir el mismo espacio que usted… Pero no piense que es por su culpa… A decir verdad usted no ha hecho nada malo… ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?, usted es… – Y aquí saldrá con algo increíble… – Usted es como este piano. –Acarició con suavidad el marfil del piano. – Deseo estar lejos de él, no saber de su existencia, pues a mi mente evoca recuerdos envueltos entre espesas penumbras, por esa misma razón anhelo alejarme lo más que pueda de su presencia… Eso es lo que más quiero… Más sin embargo no puedo huir de él, es como… Como si una fuerza más allá de lo conocido me tuviera atado a sus teclas, a la melodía que entonan mis dedos al tocarlo, a los amargos recuerdos… Y es que realmente muy en el fondo lo único que deseo es estar con él, para que esa misma herida me desgarre de la forma más dulce y tortuosa posible, pues al herirme, siento calma… Paz… Calidez, y mientras él me brinde de todo aquello… Estoy dispuesto a seguir sangrando, para que esa herida nunca cierre… Y esa es… Mí querida contradicción… No puedo hacer nada para deshacerme de ella, tampoco puedo comprenderla a plenitud… Lo único que me queda es aceptarla… – Caminó lentamente hacia donde me encontraba, hasta quedar frente a frente. – Y usted… Es como ese piano… No le busque explicación, ni tampoco me pregunte… Porque ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta. – Dijo sin más, para luego salir de la sala.

– He llegado a la conclusión de que eres alguien bastante raro y complicado… Sin mencionar que tu descripción y comparación fue bastante sombría y algo… Masoquista… – Creo que su "Clara" descripción, me perturbó de cierta forma… Apuesto lo que tengo a que este chico no lee precisamente cosas "Alegres"; Luego de que saliera lo seguí hasta el balcón. – Entonces… Vas a decirme que todo aquello es simplemente, ¿El destino?… Estás siendo muy melodramático, ¿No crees?… Después de todo… Creo firmemente en que se puede cambiar el destino… El que nuestras vidas ya estén escritas… Es muy aburrido… – Me paré en frente de él para mirarlo fijamente.

– ¿Aburrido? – Correspondió al contacto visual. – Realmente es aburrido, monótono y hasta algo frustrante… Pero creo fervientemente en el destino, he sido víctima de su caprichoso designio sin fin de veces, y no importaba que hiciera… Al final su voluntad siempre se cumple… Tal vez usted piense que se puede cambiar el destino… O eso es lo que desea creer, pues posiblemente aquel "Cambio" ya estaba escrito para que sucediese, el destino es… Extraño, y muchas veces cínico… Juega con nuestras vidas a placer, y se divierte haciéndonos caer en sus redes… Escúcheme con atención Ijuuin-Sensei…Y no olvide jamás mis palabras… No confíe en lo que vea, hasta su propia sombra puede traicionarlo… No crea en las cosas fácilmente, pues nada es absoluto en veracidad… Puede pensar una cosa, pero en realidad es otra… Al destino le gusta jugar de esa manera con las frágiles y vulnerables mentes humanas… Mientras usted piensa que tiene todo el control de su vida… Mientras crea que es dueño de sus actos… Arriba en el escenario es el destino quien mueve los hilos de su vida. –

– Pues me niego a aceptar todo eso… – Sin darme cuenta empecé a hablar con seriedad y a cambiar mi tono de voz. –…Me niego a creer en esa clase de "Destino"… – Si es así… Entonces… ¿Aquella persona que tanto amé estaba destinada a morir desde un principio?… Hiciera lo que hiciera… ¿Todo hubiese sido igual?…– La vida hay que vivirla Shizuku… No deberías sentirte atado por un estúpido "Destino"… – Levanté mi mano y tomé el rostro de Shizuku. –…Después de todo… La vida es muy corta… ¿O no?… – Nuevamente, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé y lo empujé hacia mí para poder abrazarlo contra mi cuerpo.

–…– Permaneció en silencio, estático en aquel lugar, con sus pies clavados al suelo, sin moverse ni un poco, y permitiendo que lo siguiera abrazando.

–…Si tuvieras oportunidad de cambiarlo… ¿No lo harías?… Si me lo preguntaras a mí… Simplemente no sabría qué responder… Hay cosas que desearía cambiar… Pero si las cambio… Tal vez no estuviera abrazándote de esta forma ahora… Y hablando de destinos y esas cosas… – Hablaba mientras aun lo tenía entre mis brazos. –…Sé que ya lo pregunté antes pero… ¿Te casarás con esa persona?… – Lo admito, aquello es algo que me ha estado molestando desde esa noche en el restaurante.

– ¿Todavía sigue con eso? – Corto inmediatamente el abrazo, para mirarme con seriedad. – Está bien, le contestare, no deseo que haya ningún malentendido o algo parecido… Yo… – Se detuvo al instante puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

– Ehhh… ¿Por qué justo ahora? – Tomé el celular que tenía en mi bolsillo, que por cierto no era mío y observé descaradamente de quién se trataba… – Puedo leerlo, ¿No? – Sin esperar respuesta de Shizuku, su propietario, procedí a leer el mensaje de Alice el cual decía:

**_"Shizu-Chan… Discúlpame si te estoy interrumpiendo en tu trabajo, pero simplemente no he podido deshacerme de este sentimiento desde esta mañana en que… Bueno… Tal vez esta no sea la mejor opción para decirte esto pero… A pesar de mi reacción esta mañana cuando me hiciste esa proposición… Deseo que sepas que… sé que hay una gran brecha que existe entre nosotros, y a pesar de eso, tú te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida… Miro atrás, y me imagino todo ese camino sin ti… Y sinceramente me siento perdida sin tu guía y apoyo… Es por eso que… Acepto… Me casare contigo Shizu-chan…"_**

–…–…Enmudecí por completo… No podía creer lo que leía… Ellos dos en verdad…

– Y bien… ¿Podría ver el mensaje que me han mandado? – Musito con notorio sarcasmo.

–…– Le mostré la pantalla del teléfono para que pudiera leer el mensaje.

–Oh… Al final acepto. –Dijo esto sin mucho interés.

–…No… Quiero… Que te cases… Shizuku… – Atiné a decirle mientras le devolvía su teléfono… ¿Qué es esto?… Me entristecí por… ¿Aquel mensaje?

– ¿Por qué dice eso? – Me miró a los ojos.

– Te lo dije esa vez, ¿Verdad?… Esa chica al parecer te tiene mucho afecto…Y… Lo vea por donde lo vea, tú no la amas. Deberías casarte solamente con la persona que amas. – Soy yo o… ¿Estoy empezando a reclamarle y recriminarle aquello?

– ¿Y qué si no la amo?, ¿Qué le interesa a usted?, ¿Es acaso alguna clase de cupido que tiene que encargarse de unir a las parejas felices y enamoradas? – Respondió inmediatamente, regresándome el reclamo. – Yo sabré que hago con mi vida, y no se preocupe… A pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, puede considerarse un invitado a la ceremonia… Estoy seguro que está impaciente por ver mi inerte expresión al decir "Acepto" – Agregó.

– ¡No es eso!, Simplemente yo deseo… – Me detuve abruptamente para analizar lo que estaba a punto de decir… O más bien… ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir?… –… Me interesa porque… Me preocupas… En algún punto de nuestra relación me empecé a preocupar bastante por ti… Ya que al parecer tú no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo… – Suspiré e hice una pequeña pausa para luego continuar. –…El punto es que… Me molesta… Y bueno… Eso es todo… Simplemente no quiero verte casado con alguien a quien no amas… Al final… Eso te haría infeliz… Y aunque no lo creas, no deseo que algo así te ocurra Shizuku… – Tomé su rostro para acercarlo al mío. –…– Lo observé por unos segundos y me dispuse a acercarme a sus labios para poder besarlos pero, recordé al instante algo que me detuvo antes de poder tocarlos. –…Lo siento… Olvidé por un segundo que tienes novia… – Me separé de la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

–…– El silencio se adueñó del ambiente por largos segundos, en los que Shizuku se dedicaba a examinarme con detenimiento, hasta cortar el silencio. – Sensei… Debo de aceptar que no me esperaba nada de lo que usted acaba de decirme… Agradezco su preocupación, aun si no me la merezco… Pero tiene que saber que… Nada de esto lo hago en contra de mi voluntad, tengo mis razones las cuales me han impulsado a tomar esta decisión… De verdad… No tiene que preocuparse por mí. – Aclaró con firmeza y convicción en su voz. – Usted… No es tan mala persona como pensé… Algo infantil y caprichoso, pero no es algo que deba condenarse como pecado… Me equivoque al juzgarlo de esa forma. –…Gracias por ser tan sincero… – Y como tal se admitir mis errores. – Dicho esto se inclinó levemente hacia mí, en modo de reverencia. – Mis disculpas, Ijuuin-sensei. –

– ¿Eh? –…Este chico es una caja de sorpresas… – Bueno… No es como si me hubieses hecho algo bastante grave como para que te disculpes de ese modo… Es más… Creo que no era necesario que te disculparas… – Traté de improvisar puesto que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

–…–

–…Pero no me malentiendas, no es como si no apreciara lo que acabas de hacer… Y aun cuando dices que es tu decisión… Tengo que admitir que desearía que te quedaras conmigo un rato más… Por eso te vuelvo a pedir que no lo hagas… – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. –…Porque me veré obligado a hacer que te enamores de mí para que desistas…– Lo sé, lo último dañó totalmente la seriedad de mis palabras pero es que… El ser tan serio no va conmigo. –…Es broma… – Reí un momento. –…Pero sí haré esto… – Me acerqué a sus labios para besarlos finalmente en un suave contacto que duró pocos segundos… Es decir… ¿A quién rayos le importa? – Debes de saber que el que tengas un compromiso no es impedimento para mí, siempre y cuando la otra parte me dé su consentimiento. – Añadí con una sonrisa.

– ¿Disculpe? – Se alejó de la cercanía que había entre nosotros después de escuchar eso último, y observar mi sonrisa. – Pues temo decepcionarlo, porque no tengo pensado darle mi consentimiento para este tipo de cosas, ¿Quién se cree usted? ¿Qué facultad tiene para hacer este tipo de cosas? – Me recrimino por mi actitud.

– Lo hago porque me apetece por supuesto. – Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Se da cuenta que la respuesta que me ha dado carece de todo sentido y fundamento, como para que yo pueda tomarla en serio? – Comenzó a matarme con su mirada de siempre. – Pensé que ya había dejado claro que me desagrada que invadan mi espacio personal, y además… – Se detuvo puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar, abriéndolo para observar por varios segundos la pantalla. – ¿Huye? – Dijo para sí, con la confusión en su tono de voz.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Huir? – Pregunté confuso.

–…Ignore lo que acabo de decir… Son solo… Tonterías. – Le restó importancia.

– Como quieras… Pero eso no impedirá que haga lo que me plazca… – Terminé diciendo mientras me dirigía de vuelta hacia la sala. –…Bueno, supongo que ahora tendré que ir a la editorial a hablar con Zen… Después de todo hice que se preocupara… – Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la salida. –…Por cierto, ¿Deseas que te lleve? – Me volteé esperando su respuesta.

– ¿Cree que después de eso tengo deseos de que me lleve?, No se preocupe… Tomare el metro. – Menciono con su inexpresivo semblante, aun así lograba percibir su creciente molestia por mi actitud anterior.

– Como quieras… Pero en estas horas el metro suele estar bastante lleno… Espero llegues en una sola pieza Shizuku. – Le di unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza solamente para molestarlo un poco más. –…Entonces… ¿Nos vamos yendo?… – Abrí la puerta y esperé a que saliera. –…Al menos puedo acompañarte a hasta la salida, ¿No? –

– Supongo que no hay problema con eso. – Salió con tranquilidad del departamento. –…– Paró en seco antes de llegar al elevador. – Al parecer tarda bastante en abrir… – Observó su reloj. – Y no tengo tiempo que perder, usaré las escaleras. – Fue rápidamente rumbo a las escaleras, de cierta forma pareciera que está huyendo de mi… Como sea… Iré a la editorial y veré si me va bien esta vez… Subí inmediatamente a mi auto para emprender mi camino a la editorial.

* * *

– ¿Quién demonios se cree ese Mangaka? – Mascullaba con molestia mientras entraba al metro que… Estaba totalmente saturado de pasajeros, aun así, eso no fue de mucha importancia para mí, pues mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en los sucesos que no hace mucho habían acontecido en el departamento de esa persona… Realmente fue bastante difícil para mí el decirle aquellas cosas para que "Se animara", no acostumbro hacerlo, y mucho menos es algo que se me dé muy bien, pero al fin y al cabo… No importo que tanto me esforzara con hacerlo… Parece que las tomo como una patraña más inventada por cualquier editor… Que patético de mi parte el pensar que me creería. Aun si eran palabras bañadas con la cristalina agua de la honestidad… No fueron entonadas por la voz de la persona que él anhelaba… Carecía de importancia que estas brotaran desde lo más profundo de mi alma… Fui tomado como un simple engaño para el… Después al encontrarme con ese piano, lo único que ataco a mi mente fue el incesante y desesperado deseo por tocarlo, aun si aquellas malditas melodías una vez significaron la antesala que anunciaba el inminente declive del equilibrio en mi vida… Solo anhelaba… Solo… Quería desahogar mis penas, convertir la decepción que mancillaba mi rota ilusión, en dulces notas que eran capaces de acariciar cualquier corazón humano… Cualquier corazón… Menos el mío… Nunca jamás seria tocado por el don que me fue otorgado, pero en su lugar, al entonar sublimes melodías, podía dejar salir desbordante todo aquello que solo me enajenaba el interior, liberándolo de mis lúgubres tinieblas, y dándole un lugar más cálido para descansar, me purificaba a mí mismo, era el bálsamo que curaría cualquier angustia u agonía, y aunque sabía que solo me dañaba más con ello… Soy capaz de seguir fiel a mi contradicción, es esta la adicción que me aleja de mis horrores, y que a la vez me consume la poca razón que aun retengo moribunda dentro de mí… Una de ellas terminara por matarme… Lo que ocurra primero.

Es… ¿Es lo mismo con él?… A decir verdad ni siquiera yo sé que pensaba al compararlo con lo que me provocaba un piano… Seguramente ha de haber pensado que soy una persona extraña… Ni yo mismo comprendo aquella discordancia que abunda en mi cabeza… Sera mejor que lo olvide y ahora piense en que hare… Mentí… Engañe… Y me traicione a mí mismo… Todo en conjunto en tan solo unos escasos minutos… No debí haberle mentido… Se suponía que me había prometido arreglar esta situación sin involucrar a nadie más, podría decir que actué… ¿Instintivamente?, No… Esa no es la palabra correcta… Yo solo actué… Como otro miserable cobarde más, que se esconde tras las ruinas de una demacrada mentira que de nada va a servir.

– Disculpe… – Una tímida voz logro romper la burbuja de mis cavilaciones presentes… Notando entonces la persona de dónde provenía esa voz, resulto ser una joven chica, que a juzgar por su uniforme, podría decir que cursaba la secundaria. – Lo que pasa es que su celular ha estado sonando todo este tiempo, y como no contestaba… Pensé que tal vez no se había dado cuenta… Ah, pero si en realidad usted si se dio cuenta y solo lo está ignorando, lo siento. – Explico con el semblante algo apenado.

– ¿El celular? – Casi al instante pude notar que ciertamente como decía aquella chica, mi celular estaba sonando de forma estridente una y otra vez, al no tener respuesta de mi parte. – Lo lamento, debió haber sido molesto. – Me disculpe con la joven mientras tomaba el celular y de esa forma leer de que se trataban las alarmas.

**_"¡Huye!"_**

**_"¡Huye!"_**

**_"¡Huye!"_**

**_"¡Huye!"_**

**_"¡Huye!"_**

– ¿Qué demonios? – No pude evitar el expresar mi desconcierto al leer los desesperados mensajes que Alice me había estado mandando, ¿A qué se supone que le tengo que huir?

– ¿P-pasa algo? – Tal parece logre que la chica se intimidara ante lo dicho.

– Nada en absoluto. – Mencione con calma en mi expresión, mientras dirigía mi vista hacia otro lado, haciéndole saber de esa forma que la conversación había terminado.

* * *

Después de aquel estrepitoso trayecto que tuve que recorrer, llegue finalmente a la editorial, para evitar más mensajes sin sentido de Alice, procedí a apagar el celular, de esa manera cesaría con el sonido que anunciaba otro disparate más de su parte.

– Realmente ya es demasiado cansado tener que soportar a Alice y a ese Mangaka en un mismo día… – Susurraba para mí mismo, mientras entraba a la editorial.

– ¡Ey, miserable pobretón! – Pare abruptamente mi caminar al escuchar detrás de mí la impertinente voz de un joven… Solo hay una persona que me llamaría de esa forma… – ¡Estamos aquí, no te pases de largo! – Con lentitud me di la media vuelta, para así divisar el horizonte que mis ojos me mostraban… Un horizonte para nada agradable…

– Joven Ishi, es de verdad muy grato el volverte a ver. – Era la madre de Alice que me abrazo de forma empalagosa, para después besar cada una de mis mejillas. – No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho el saber que mi hija se casara con tan buen muchacho como tú. – Esperen… ¿Escuche bien?

– Estoy realmente contento de vernos una vez más muchacho. – Y también el Papa de Alice, que no se vio desprovisto de saludarme con un fuerte abrazo, sin mencionar claro… Que también beso mis mejillas. – Espero que cuides muy bien a mi hija… – En efecto… Escuche bien….

– Ishi, te estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo, qué bueno que has llegado. – Alice no podía faltar en el cuadro, se acercó a mí y me abrazo de igual forma. – Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. – Comenzó a susurrar con desesperación una y otra vez en mi oído. – ¡Te dije que huyeras imbécil! – Termino el abrazo no sin antes regañarme en la intimidad de nuestra cercanía, con la frustración latente. Tenía la intención de preguntarle qué es lo que estaba pasando, más sin embargo ni el tiempo, mucho menos la situación me lo permitieron, dejándome de esa forma con la creciente duda en mi cabeza… ¿Qué hacen estas personas aquí?, Y ¿Cuándo fue que me comprometí con Alice ante sus padres?

–…– Todas estas personas juntas en un mismo espacio… En el momento más inoportuno, y en el peor lugar posible… La editorial, donde fácilmente la fachada del miserable mentiroso que había creado, estaba a merced de aquellas personas… Que como hambrientos cuervos esperaban atentos algún error de mi parte, para poder degustar con regocijo de mi podrida carne, y finalmente tirar los restos de su festín al abismo que daba directo al averno… Sin mencionar que…

– ¡Vaya!… Sí que ocurren cosas interesantes en la editorial… – Pronto la sarcástica y característica voz de alguien que conocía muy bien se sumó a la escena de mi desgracia, quien a juzgar por su fingida expresión de cordialidad podía asegurar que observo atento de los presentes sucesos. –…Al parecer los padres de tu novia te adoran… – Me susurro al oído con disimulo mientras pasaba a un lado de mí. – ¡Buenas tardes!, ¿Esto parece ser una reunión familiar?… Shizuku, ya que somos cercanos en cierta forma… Y posiblemente me invites a tu boda… – Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin descuidar el contacto ni un solo segundo. – ¿Por qué no empiezas presentándonos? – Añadió con una sonrisa.

Ijuuin-Sensei está aquí… Esto tiene que ser el castigo al que ahora me somete mi ennegrecido karma, pero este se supone que no funciona tan rápido, por lo que todo radica en que esta simplemente…

No es mi semana…

**Continuara-**

* * *

**_Y que nos queda de enseñanza despues de lo que acabamos de ver? :3... Si van a mentir... Asegurense que nadie les descubra el engaño 0.0... okno X´DD, bueno, despues de esto veremos como le haran shizuku y alice para salir del problema en que se han metido U_U, si tienen alguna duda, opinion, critica, etc, no duden en dejar un comentario, se los contestare sin falta ^^ eso es todo por ahora, esperemos les haya gustados, saludos :D!_**


	8. Debilidad (Parte 1)

**Hola :D después de un tiempo un tanto largo hemos regresado con la continuación de esta historia.. He de decir que este capitulo creo que es algo largo, ademas que al final tuvimos que cortarlo pues ya se nos hacia extenso, de igual forma este capitulo sera la primera parte, de 2 o tal vez 3, ya depende como se desarrollen las cosas al escribirlo XD Pero bueno, mejor me dejo de explicaciones y sin mas esperamos les guste el capitulo n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Debilidad (Parte 1)**

Me pregunto hasta cuando le seguiré causando problemas a Shizu-Chan… Es verdad que a pesar de todo él no se muestra molesto, y siempre encuentra la mejor forma para solucionar lo que yo arruino, pero… Esta vez creo que he metido la pata de la peor forma posible…

– Ahora… ¿Podrías ser tan amable y decirme que es lo que has hecho? – Me pregunto con seriedad en sus rasgos, después de haber pedido un momento a solas conmigo, he irnos lejos del problema.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento! – Exclame repetidas veces, mientras cerraba los ojos, y juntaba mis manos pidiendo perdón. – De verdad no era mi intención meterte en esto. Yo pensé que todo se iba a calmar de ahora en adelante, cuando menos por un tiempo… Pero al parecer anoche Alessandro les estuvo lavando el cerebro a mis padres, les metió la idea, que con el tiempo que teníamos "Saliendo", ya era hora de "Formalizar" la relación, pero a falta de compromiso, lo único que indicaba era que tu solo estabas "Jugando" conmigo. – Explique de la forma más calmada posible, deseando que la culpa y la pena no se apoderan de mis facciones… Todo esto es una mentira de lo más horrible.

– Déjame adivinar… – Su expresión no cambio en lo absoluto a pesar de lo ocurrido, supongo que debo agradecer la capacidad de Shizu-Chan por siempre guardar la compostura y nunca enojarse. – Tus padres te buscaron y te dijeron, que si yo no te pedía matrimonio, te llevarían de regreso a Italia… Obviamente, todo eso con la intención para que mi "Amor" por ti, y el "Miedo" a perderte, me impulsaran a pedir tu mano. – Me da algo de miedo escuchar a Shizu-Chan decir todo eso, con su inexpresivo rostro…

–…– Enmudecí por completo al escuchar como Shizu-Chan expresaba con serenidad su teoría… Había dado justo en el blanco.

– También… Puedo apostar que en ese momento no fue muy difícil para ti apoyarte en la propuesta que te hice esta mañana, al fin y al cabo de cierta forma, te pedí matrimonio. –

–…– Tal vez no se muestra molesto, pero la forma en que me habla y mira, me es más que suficiente…

– No puedo negar que fue inesperado aquel mensaje que enviaste, aceptando mi propuesta, más porque te habías negado desde un principio, no fue difícil para mí intuir que había algo más detrás de aquel mensaje, pero nunca espere que me estuviera comprometiendo de verdad. – Tal y como lo pensé… A Shizu-Chan no se le escapa nada… Desde el primer momento sospechaba lo que sucedía…

– De verdad lo siento. – Me incline, haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, con el tiempo viviendo en Japón, sabía que esa era la manera más formal de pedir disculpas.

– No importa. – Menciono con indiferencia. – Deja de hacer eso, solo estamos perdiendo tiempo, en este momento lo que menos necesito es una chica pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. – Casi al instante de escuchar eso, volví a mi anterior postura. – Ahora bien… Frente a nosotros tenemos este problema, el cual es indispensable solucionar. – Hablaba con seriedad en su tono de voz. – ¿Alguna idea? – Me clavo su mirada directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

– No sé. – Baje el semblante, apenada por la poca ayuda que daba.

– Supongo que no queda de otra. – Tomo mi brazo. – Vamos, terminemos con todo esto, y digamos la verdad. – Jalo un poco, provocando que mis pies se movieran.

– ¡Espera! – Me deshice del agarre impidiendo que me llevara al matadero. – ¡Ya sé qué haremos! – Exclame casi con desesperación, rezando para que Shizu-Chan decidiera escucharme… Después de todo… Él también le ha mentido a Sensei… Aunque no sabría decir si eso le importa o no…

– Te escucho. – Se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que me exigía con la mirada el hablar… Tal vez…

– Tengo una idea… Y es que no precisamente debemos decir la verdad… Porque no mejor… ¿Esperar a que las aguas se calmen? – Pregunte.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Comencé a ponerme nerviosa al percatarme que su intensa mirada aun seguía puesta sobre mí.

– ¡Huyamos del país!, Es la mejor opción… Huyamos a… ¡A MEXICO!, ¡Hay tequila, mariachis, un presidente estúpido, tacos y sombreros!, ¡El paraíso perfecto! –

–…–

– Entraremos al país y conseguiremos identidades falsas, ¡Tú serás ahora Pedro Gómez, y yo María Del Refugio Pérez! –

–…–

– Se lo que piensas… ¿Cómo es que vamos a sobrevivir?, Bueno, también pensé en eso… Tú te convertirás en un trabajador del campo, sembrando y cosechando maíz y frijol, y mientras yo conseguiré un trabajo de mesera en una cálida y humilde fondita de comida mexicana. –

– Alice…–

– ¡Ah!, Pero no te preocupes, viviremos bien, porque… Tu no sembraras maíz ni frijol… ¡Sino que se tratara de droga!, Pues en realidad las tierras donde tu trabajaras, serán propiedad de los más altos narcotraficantes del país, y como tú eres muy inteligente y astuto, rápidamente subirás de nivel, ¡Dejaras de ser un simple jornalero, y pasaras a ser parte de la familia del narcotráfico! – ¡Exacto!, Esto es como la mafia italiana, ¡¿Por qué nunca antes lo había pensado?! No habríamos sufrido tantas penurias por nuestra baja economía.

– Alice…–

– Después yo conoceré a un galante y refinado narcotraficante, nos enamoraremos perdidamente, y me casare con él, con el tiempo, yo también entrare al negocio familiar, y me convertiré en… ¡La nueva reina del sur! – Es… ¡PERFECTO!

– Ya es suficiente. – La dureza de su voz logro que regresara abruptamente a mi miserable realidad y abandonara mi paraíso perfecto… – Alice… Creo que ya estas lo bastante grande, como para dejar de perderte en tus historias de felicidad imaginaria, esto es la realidad, hemos mentido y engañado, y como tal debemos de afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos. – Es verdad… No puedo seguir escudándome detrás de mis fantasías, pero… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

– Perdón… – Volvía a bajar el semblante, visiblemente avergonzada por mi infantil actitud.

– Espero que lo entiendas. – Me miro por escasos segundos, para después volver a tomarme del brazo, caminando hacia donde los demás se encontraban sin yo impedir los pasos que marcaban cada vez menos distancia entre mi castigo y yo.

– Shizu-Chan… Yo en verdad, creo asimilar un poco la situación y las consecuencias de mis actos… También se lo que podría pasarme, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿No te sientes mal por haberle mentido a Ijuuin-Sensei? – Formule aquella pregunta que era indispensable para mí, puesto que si no lo hacía posiblemente no podría conocer jamás los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

–…– Se detuvo por completo. – Supongo que… Más que sentirme mal… Me siento avergonzado de mí mismo… Ya no queda otra opción más que romper la mentira que ambos tejimos, tus acciones y mis acciones fueron los materiales para su construcción, y hoy debemos derrumbarla… De todos modos… Seguro que Sensei ya ha intuido un poco de esto… Posiblemente al hablar con tus padres, se dio cuenta que les mentimos sobre mi profesión… Prefiero terminar esto de una vez. – Concluyo.

–…– Permanecí en silencio al escucharlo, fue una respuesta de lo más madura y racional, algo muy propio y característico de Shizu-Chan… A veces me gustaría ser así también…

– Discúlpennos por la tardanza. – Llegamos por fin a donde todos se encontraban reunidos.

– Oh, no se preocupen. – Mi madre parece rebozar en felicidad… – Seguramente estaban ocupados planeando su futuro juntos. – No hagan esto más difícil por favor…

– Realmente estamos muy felices con este compromiso, muchachos, de igual forma, creo que deberíamos aprovechar y conocer tu entorno de trabajo. – Mi padre se dirigió directamente a Shizu-Chan. – Como también sería bueno avisar que te retiras, pues ahora tendrás un importante cargo en la empresa de la familia. – ¿Por qué parece que todo va empeorando?

– ¿Retirarse? – Ijuuin-Sensei hablo por fin, haciendo esa pregunta mostrándose desconcertado a lo que mi padre decía. – ¿Por qué el gran escritor, Shizuku Ishi-Sensei, debería de hacerlo?… Disculpen que diga esto pero… ¿No estarán sus fans decepcionados?… Después de todo tiene una vida por delante…– Miro fijamente a Shizu-Chan mientras decía aquellas palabras, no sé si sea la única que lo percibió, pero Sensei es bueno fingiendo… Es obvio que ya sabe que Shizu-Chan mintió sobre su oficio, gracias a que tuvo el suficiente tiempo para charlar con mis padres… Aunque pienso que fue un bonito detalle que siguiera la corriente… No creo que sea tan malo como para hacerlo con la intención de molestar a Shizu-Chan.

– Tal vez sea cierto, pero Ishi, tiene un mejor futuro deparado de ahora en adelante, comparado con ser un escritor, no se lo tome a mal… Hay muchas personas que realmente triunfan en ese ámbito… Pero para este muchacho las oportunidades sobran, y estoy seguro se decidirá por la que yo le ofrezco. – Menciono mi padre con aire afable.

– Es una lástima… Porque en verdad pienso que Shizuku-Sensei alcanzará grandes logros en cuanto a lo que se refiere en el mundo de la literatura… – ¿Soy yo o Sensei se muestra un poco… Falso? –…Quién diría que su último gran Best-Seller sería "Viviendo en un mundo de mentiras"… Debería leerlo… ¿No lo cree usted también?, ¿Shizuku-sensei? – Lo observo con tangible molestia, aun si su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa… Me he equivocado… Sensei no parece nada contento con esto… Y lo peor… Es que todavía le falta saber la mentira principal…

– ¿De verdad?, Suena interesante, Muchacho, deberías de regalarnos unas copias para poder leerlo. – Le sonrió a Shizu-Chan.

– Eso no será posible. – Contesto.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Y porque no? – La confusión se apodero de las facciones de mi padre.

– Porque no existe tal libro… – Ahora es el momento donde de verdad quisiera huir a México… – A decir verdad, tampoco existe mi nombre como escritor, aunque lo que si es cierto, es que trabajo en esta editorial, mi verdadero trabajo es ser editor, y precisamente… Editando el manga de esta persona. – Explicaba con total serenidad en sus expresiones, a la vez que señalaba a Sensei con un gesto de su mano.

– Pff… Y yo que pensé que ser escritor era de los trabajos más miserables… Gracias a ti, he descubierto que no es así… Editor de quinta. – Mejor deberías de callarte Alessandro, tú ni velo tienes en el entierro.

– Pero… Joven Ishi… ¿Por qué nos has mentido? – Pregunto mi madre, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando respuesta de su parte. – Es que acaso… ¿Mentiste para causar una buena impresión en nosotros? – Lo miraba notablemente confundida.

– Es verdad que no fue nada correcto el mentirnos sobre tu empleo, pero… En tu situación es algo normal el querer la aprobación de los padres de tu novia… Lo bueno es que has sido sincero y… –

– Aun hay más. – Shizu-Chan lo interrumpió de forma brusca. – La realidad es que su hija y yo no somos novios. – ¿Escuche bien verdad?, Lo acaba de decir… ¡ASÍ COMO ASÍ! ¡Hay algo que se llama TACTO Shizu-Chan!

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron al unísono mis padres, y hasta el mismo Ijuuin-Sensei se les unió a la confusión que las palabras de Shizu-Chan trajeron consigo.

– A ver… Déjenme procesar toda esta información un poco mejor… – Tal parecía Alessandro disfrutaba en su totalidad la situación, pues sus expresiones dejaban a ver lo mucho que le costaba el no estallar en burlonas risas. – No solo eres un bastardo, pobre y miserable editor de quinta… Sin mencionar claro que se trata de dibujitos para niños… Sino también… Eres un vil mentiroso. – Miraba con arrogancia a Shizu-Chan, pero este solo le miraba de forma inexpresiva, sin mostrar algún rasgo de molestia en su rostro. – Te coleas con muy buenas amistades _Piccola_ Alice. – Me dedico una sonrisa llena de suficiencia… Algún día callare esa estúpida boca que tienes Alessandro.

– ¿Pero… Porque lo hicieron? – Fue mi madre quien hizo la pregunta que se había formulado en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

– La razón por la cual decidimos fingir ser novios, fueron varias, cada quien tuvo algo que nos impulsó a ser parte de esta mentira… Yo… Tenía las mías… – Note como sus ojos se posaban por escasos segundos en la silueta de Sensei, para después regresar a observar a mis padres. – Y Alice tenía las suyas… – Esta vez fui yo el blanco de su mirar.

– No comprendo nada… Alice… Querida, ¿Podrías explicarnos todo esto? – Me petrifique automáticamente al instante de escuchar las palabras de mi madre, y procesar el significado de aquello… Instantáneamente voltee a ver a Shizu-Chan con ojos suplicantes, esperando que este comprendiera que necesitaba que fuera el, quien explicara mis razones, sin embargo no hubo respuesta de su parte, obteniendo solamente una mirada indiferente… No sé si realmente no llego a entender el mensaje en mí mirada, o simplemente… Fue su muda respuesta que me indicaba que debía ser yo la que contestara…

– Mamá, Papá… – Me dirigí a ellos, gracias a las fuerzas que de mi alma había reunido, para impulsarme a decir aquello que callaba por temor. – Primero que nada… Quiero que sepan que me encuentro muy avergonzada por haberles mentido de esta forma… No solo con ustedes… También con Shizu-Chan, porque él no tenía nada que ver en esto, yo solo le pedí el favor que fingiera ser mi novio… Ya que ustedes tenían la intención de llevarme de regreso a casa… Eso era algo inconcebible para mí, pues realmente… No deseo regresar… Quiero seguir viviendo en Japón, y además de eso… Regresar a la universidad para estudiar enfermería… No pretendo ni quiero hacerme caso de los negocios familiares, simplemente eso no es lo mío… Es por eso que con tal de ganar un poco de tiempo… Arme toda esta mentira… – Confesé lo que desde hace años había decidido con respecto a mi futuro, y que había mantenido bajo la sombra de mi silencio, temerosa por la reacción que se desataría en mis padres, y que hoy por fin, se convertiría en realidad.

– No es justo, tenías razón_…_ – Mi padre se dirigió a mi madre haciendo una pequeña rabieta, molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar… Ok… Esto no va acorde a lo que pensaba pasaría…

– Te lo dije. – Menciono mi madre, como quien siempre desde un principio tenía la razón.

– Emm… ¿No se van a enojar? – Me sentí como una completa estúpida al hacer aquella pregunta, de alguna forma parecía como si yo estuviera esperando por ello.

– En realidad… No estamos enojados… – Indico mi padre con aire sereno. – Pero creo que esto se debe bastante a que tu madre y yo teníamos las sospechas de que tú no estabas del todo de acuerdo con el futuro que habíamos decidido para ti… Es por eso que tuvimos mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, y con el tiempo aceptarlo… Digamos que… Solo estábamos esperando a que tú nos lo dijeras directamente. – Confeso.

– ¿Qué? – Todo mi desconcierto se vio reflejado en la expresión que se formó en mi rostro, que junto con mi tono de voz sorprendido dejaban a denotar la confusión que causo su inesperada reacción.

– Es exactamente lo que acaba de decir tu padre… No te preocupes… Si lo que quieres es quedarte en Japón a estudiar, por nosotros no hay ningún problema, sabes que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo. – No podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que escuchaba, siempre había pensado que mis padres se mostrarían recios a esa situación, y me llevarían a casa sin miramiento alguno, y ahora me encuentro con que no están molestos, y más increíble aun… Están dispuestos a apoyarme… Ahora de verdad me siento como una estúpida… Shizu-Chan tenía razón… Hice una tormenta dentro de un vaso con agua. – Por otra parte, está tu… – Se dirigió a Shizu-Chan, dudosa de cómo llamarlo.

– Amigo. –

– Compañero de departamento. –

Ambos habíamos respondido al mismo tiempo, dejándose a ver la discordancia en nuestros pensamientos… Ocasionando que mis padres rompieran en risas por la escena un tanto divertida que habíamos protagonizado.

– ¡Shizu-Chan no deberías ser tan malo! – Le reclame.

–…– Y me está ignorando.

– Bueno, pues por lo que veo, parecen llevarse de maravilla, eso me alegra, Ishi debe ser un buen amigo para ti, si estuvo dispuesto a ayudarte con tal de que tus sueños se cumplieran, ¿No es así? – Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Shizu-Chan.

– Yo le aconseje desde el principio que digiera la verdad, pero ella no quiso. – Se limitó a decir con aire indiferente.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Solo eso? – Alessandro interrumpió el equilibrio del ambiente con su molesta voz, posiblemente esperaba la misma reacción que yo. – Es decir… Alice les miente, les hace creer que tiene novio, y que se casara con este, y aun así… ¿No harán nada? – Miraba fijamente a mis padres, cuestionando su proceder ante la situación, que poco favorecía a sus intereses.

– Creo que lo que teníamos que decir, ya lo hemos dicho Alessandro, no negamos que estuvo mal… Pero sabemos que ella está arrepentida y reconoce su error, no tiene por qué haber alguna sanción o regaño. – Explico mi padre con paciencia a Alessandro, como si fuera un adulto tratando de hacerle entender las cosas a un pequeño niño.

– _Amore mio_, siempre tienes la razón. – Mi madre le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a mi padre. – Y creo que esta vez es mejor que nos retiremos, me imagino que estamos llamando la atención todos nosotros juntos en este lugar. – Observo a su alrededor. – No niego que me decepciono un poco que en verdad esto fuera mentira, me hubiera encantado ver a mi hija casado con alguien como tú, joven Ishi. – Le miro con calidez.

–…– No contesto.

– Bien, Creo que por esta vez nos retiramos… Alice… – Me llamo mi padre. – Recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte… De igual forma esperamos que después de cumplidos tus sueños, regreses a casa, y nos cuentes tus experiencias. –

– Por supuesto que sí, padre. – Ante la respuesta mi padre sonrió, para después besarme en la mejilla, acto seguido también mi madre, se despidieron amorosamente de mí, y estaban a punto de irse, cuando mi padre se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shizu-Chan fijamente.

– Muchacho… Tal vez no vayas a ser el esposo de mi hija… Pero mi propuesta sigue en pie… Me gustaría darte un buen puesto administrativo en mi empresa… Puedo intuir que tienes potencial para esto… No me gustaría dejar pasar esta oportunidad. – ¿Le esta… Ofreciendo trabajo a Shizu-Chan?

– Agradezco su propuesta, y me es grato saber que son esos los pensamientos con los que usted se va de mi persona… Sin embargo he de rechazar su oferta. – Contesto con seriedad.

– Shizu-Chan, ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Un trabajo de esos te arreglaría la vida por siempre! – Exclame intentando convencerlo, aun así… Eso significaría el irse de Japón… Y tampoco quiero eso…

– Posiblemente estas en lo correcto, y yo al rechazarlo me paso a convertir en un completo idiota, pero… Aún tengo asuntos que arreglar aquí en Japón… – No pude evitar sentir un escalofrió al escucharlo decir aquello con una voz cargada de frialdad y a la vez seriedad… No sé a qué se refiera exactamente… Pero creo que no deseo saberlo…

–De verdad que es una lástima… Pero la decisión la tomas tu muchacho… De cualquier forma… Siéntete en la libertad de buscarme cuando hayas arreglado aquellos asuntos… La puerta de mi empresa estará abierta para ti. – Después de decir eso, tanto mi padre como mi madre se dispusieron a salir de la editorial, siento algo de tristeza pues sé que no los veré en un buen tiempo…

– Esto no se va a quedar así. – Alessandro nos miró tanto a mi como a Shizu-Chan de forma intimidante, pero que va… Yo sé que solo está molesto porque no obtuvo lo que quería…

– Que te vaya bien. – Musito Shizu-Chan con indiferencia mientras este salía de la editorial, dejándonos solos, a mí, a él y a… Ijuuin-Sensei… Quien no ha profesado palabra alguna… Aunque… La situación no le dejaba mucha oportunidad de hacerlo…

–…– Ahora el permanecía sin decir palabra aun, posiblemente eso se debía a que se encontraba perdido en los pensamientos que habían suscitado la escena anterior, creo que en muchos de ellos Shizu-Chan está implicado, puesto que no ha dejado de mirarlo ni un solo momento, hasta haberse percatado que solo quedábamos nosotros tres. – ¿Quién diría que estas cosas no solo las ves en los mangas?… – Creo que eso acaba de ser… Una sonrisa fingida… –…Me alegro por ti Alice-San, es bueno saber que tienes el poder de manejar tu vida con mayor libertad… –

– ¿Verdad que si? – Exclame emocionada, embargada por la felicidad que sentía, aun así, no pude evitar que lo ensombreciera la culpabilidad por haber metido a Shizu-Chan en ello… Y peor aún… Creo que de alguna forma eso afecto a Sensei… – ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso!, ¡Shizu-Chan tenías razón desde el principio! – Me dirigí a él, con la misma emoción, la cual obviamente… No fue correspondida. – De verdad lamento todo esto que paso… Si cause algún daño con este mal entendido, me disculpo. – Hice una reverencia en modo de disculpa a ambos, tanto a Shizu-Chan, como a Sensei.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡No te preocupes! – Me dedico una afable sonrisa. – Después de todo ustedes tenían sus razones, ¿No es así? – Y una de ellas era usted… –…Y de todas formas, podría decir que aquello me lo merecía… – En verdad… Él sabe que también fue una de las causas… A pesar de que trataba de mostrar una expresión de alguien comprensible, siento que esto… No está bien… –…Como sea… Ya es hora de que regrese a casa… Espero volver a encontrarte con más frecuencia Alice-San… – Tomo mi mano con suavidad para besarla como despedida, provocando que me sonrojara ante la acción… No sé cómo Shizu-Chan quiere deshacerse de este hombre…–…Y Shizuku… – Dirigió su vista hacia el aludido. –…– Creo que tenía intenciones de decirle algo pero guardo silencio, hasta después de unos largos segundos. –…Tendré el trabajo mañana a tiempo… No será necesario que vayas por él. – Eso se traduce a: No quiero que vengas a mi casa… – …Ahora, si me disculpan… Me retiro. – Se despidió de ambos, para luego ir camino hacia el estacionamiento.

–…– Sin decir nada, Shizu-Chan, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento de trabajo.

– ¡Espera! – Lo tome del brazo. – ¿No te preocupa? – Pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿El qué? – Me miraba inexpresivo.

– ¿No viste a Ijuuin-Sensei?, Se notaba a leguas su estado por saber la verdad… Creo que se sintió mal… – Dije preocupada.

– Alice… Ya vete. – Eso no era una sugerencia… Si no una orden.

–…– Al darse cuenta que no tenía intenciones de irme, se soltó bruscamente del agarre, me miro por escasos segundos con aquella mirada vacía que poseía, me dio la espalda… Y se fue… No importa cuántos años haya vivido con el… No importa cuánto hemos convivido… Yo aún… Sigo sin poder comprenderlo…

* * *

– Hacerme rehacer más de 10 capítulos de 30… – Dije algo cansado mientras entraba a mi departamento y me dirigía al sofá para recostarme un rato… Estoy pensando seriamente en pedir unas vacaciones, no tengo descanso nunca gracias a mi manga… Como sea, al menos terminé el trabajo a tiempo y lo entregué sin problemas a la editorial, espero esta vez tener un día de paz y no volver a pasar por lo mismo de ayer… Y de repente me estoy poniendo de mal humor… Ese mocoso… Sinceramente no lo comprendo… Le dije que no se apareciera hoy, debido a que aún estoy molesto por aquella mentira… Me siento como un idiota… Aunque, si lo pienso detenidamente… No tengo derecho a enfadarme… En fin, tengo todo el día para pensar en lo que haré es por eso que…

– ¿EH? – ¿El timbre?… Vaya… Supongo que no tendré tiempo de relajarme… – Buenas tardes. – Dije por el intercomunicador.

– Sensei. – Y… Hablando del rey de Roma… – Vengo porque necesito hablar con usted. – Decía con su peculiar tono de voz.

– Recuerdo haberte dicho que no era necesario que vinieras hoy… ¿Es que hay algo malo con el Storyboard nuevamente, Shizuku? – ¿Por qué viniste justamente hoy? Ni si quiera he tenido tiempo para pensar bien en lo que sucedió ayer.

-No… Está en perfecto estado… – Guardó silencio por algunos segundos. – ¿Podría dejarme pasar?, No es algo muy educado de su parte tener a las personas hablando de esta manera. –

–…Claro… Pasa… – Le dejé abierta la puerta principal para que pudiera pasar. –… ¿Deseas algo de tomar?… – Pregunté más que nada por cortesía. –…Sería maleducado de mi parte si no te ofreciera algo de todas maneras… – Lo miré por unos segundos.

–…–

–…Puedes tomar asiento… – Creo que estoy siendo muy formal con él… Supongo que no estoy ocultando muy bien mi mal humor…

– Me encuentro bien así. –Soltó sin interés notable en sus facciones, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, como si me analizaran con empeño ante la forma en que lo trataba. – Seré directo Sensei… Vine aquí para hablar sobre el asunto de ayer. –…Algo que he aprendido de Shizuku es que él nunca está con rodeos… Siempre va directo al punto sea o no sea conveniente…

–Ajá… – Musité sin interés alguno. –…Creo que me quedo todo en claro, ¿O es que ha faltado algo de que enterarme? – Lo confronté casi de inmediato.

–…– No contesto al instante luego de haber escuchado mi pregunta. – Yo… Sé que tal vez pudo haber sido algo inesperado para usted enterarse de la verdad… Y más aún de la forma tan estrepitosa en que se dio… También sé que es posible que se haya sentido como un imbécil… – Nunca mejor dicho. – Después de todo también se creyó la mentira… Fue por eso que… – Hizo una leve pausa, mientras organizaba ideas. – Puesto que ayer usted se fue, y no me dejo oportunidad de decir nada más… – Sí, bueno… No es que me haya ido corriendo y tú hayas querido decirme algo… – Fue por eso que decidí venir aquí, a disculparme por lo sucedido. – Sé que trata de disculparse pero, sus facciones y la expresión que me está dando en este momento no concuerda en nada con sus palabras.

–…– En serio no sé que decirle, ni mucho menos el cómo contestar… Ni cómo actuar… – Sabes… Podrías haberte disculpado por teléfono o algo por el estilo… Como sea… No era necesario de todas formas… Con esto puedes decir que estamos "A mano" por todo lo que te pude haber hecho, así que… No se Shizuku… Es todo… Entendí el mensaje detrás de la mentira y… – Moví mis manos de forma que entendiera que podía retirarse. –…Bueno… Puedes retirarte o quedarte… O como gustes… – Necesito relajarme aunque sea un poco… ¿Dónde dejé mis cigarrillos?… No es que sea un fumador activo… Pero, en cosas como estas tengo que darme un respiro.

– No es tan fácil para mi Sensei… – Al parecer no tiene intenciones de irse. –Tal vez para usted es un "Estamos a mano", Pero yo no puedo dejar pasar esa situación así como así… Yo… Sé que hice mal…Tuve la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas en su momento, y aun así me equivoque al seguir con esa mentira… Simplemente… Yo no puedo soportarlo… No necesito que me comprenda en realidad… – Tampoco eres una persona fácil de comprender… – La vez anterior usted no mostró ni un poco de remordimiento por haberme mentido… – Me sentí ofendido de alguna forma con ese comentario. – Pero yo soy diferente, no suelo mentir, es algo que va en contra de mis principios… Aun así… Tuve que hacerlo… Quería… Yo… Solo quería… – ¿Qué querías?

– Y con decir que eres diferente porque no mientes… Tratas de decir que, ¿Soy un falso y mentiroso? – Tome un cigarrillo y procedí a encenderlo. –…Y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías?, Si es el hecho que te dejara en paz ten por seguro que lo entendí muy bien… Además, ya te has disculpado y lo he entendido… ¿Qué más deseas que haga?, Por lo que entendí, no es como si desearas estar relacionado conmigo así que tampoco me debes nada. –

* * *

–…– Realmente no sé porque vine a este sitio… Solo he logrado ensombrecer aún más mis pensamientos… Mis ideas se encuentran desordenadas, solo revolotean torpemente dentro de mi mente… – Sensei… Yo… – Esto se está tornando difícil… No logro expresarme con la fluidez que me caracteriza… Dentro de mí sabía que esto pasaría… Lo sabía… Y a pesar de eso aquel insistente sentimiento no me abandonaba… Esto es… Frustrante… Lo odio… Odio ese sentimiento, casi tanto como…

– Si esto ha sido todo, entonces puedes retirarte Shizuku… Nos veremos nuevamente en la editorial el día de mañana. – Observe aun estático en mi lugar, como él se dirigía hacia la puerta, para así abrirla, señalándome entonces que deseaba me marchara de su hogar.

–…– Es verdad… Yo ni siquiera debería de haber tenido el descaro de venir a molestarlo, y aun así, el a pesar de todo me soporto, y yo en su lugar soy incapaz de profesar palabra coherente… –…– Esto… No es lo que tenía planeado… Realmente nada ha sido como lo esperado… No es como debería ser…

– Te estoy esperando. – Llamo mi atención al hablarme con seriedad, puesto que deseaba que saliera del lugar lo más antes posible.

–…– Conocía muy bien cuál era mi lugar, la única opción que tengo es salir por esa puerta… Y como acto reflejo a esa respuesta, mi cerebro dio la orden necesaria para permitir que mis pies se movieran, y de esa forma caminar hacia la puerta que me había sido abierta y así dejar de ser una molestia para esa persona, estoy haciendo lo correcto… Ya no hay nada más que decir, debo aceptar el resultado de mis decisiones que me llevaron rumbo a mis errores, pero, yo todavía… Yo… – Aun no he terminado Sensei. – Musite con decisión a la vez que cerraba la puerta que me había sido abierta, y sin embargo mantenía bajo el semblante, pues mis fuerzas amenazaban con flaquear si lo mirase al rostro. – Yo… Nunca he dicho que no deseara relacionarme con usted… Es algo que va mucho más allá de cualquier cosa pensada por usted… Sé que no comprenderá a lo que me refiero… Se lo dije la vez anterior… Yo tampoco lo comprendo a plenitud… No quiero que piense que yo hice todo esto porque lo odio o me disgusta… A pesar de todas las cosas… Lo que yo pienso de usted está bastante alejado a sentimientos tan sucios como el odio… Es… Todo lo contrario… – No… Debo permanecer en silencio… Sin embargo ante el peligro de ver desperdiciar todos mis esfuerzos, me impulso a decir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento… Debo ser discreto… Necesito respetar la tregua que mi boca pacto con mi alma… Tengo que…

– Ahora escucho esto, pero estoy seguro que cuando salgas de esta puerta me tratarás distinto… Justo como pasó el día de ayer… Pensé que nos estábamos llevando mejor pero al final, el que estaba siendo engañado era yo… – Menciono con indiferencia mientras terminaba de fumar el cigarro. –…Shizuku… Lo que dices y lo que haces, simplemente no concuerda… –Me clavo su severa mirada con intensidad. – ¿…Cuál es el verdadero? ¿Él que está justo delante de mí, tratando de disculparse?, ¿O es acaso el muchacho de ayer, al cual no le importó en lo más mínimo engañarme?. – Cruzo los brazos mostrando una expresión sumida en la molestia. –…Estás aquí, frente a mí, diciendo que el decir mentiras va en contra de tu forma de vivir… Pero… ¿No es la forma en la que vives alguna clase de mentira? – Al escucharlo decir eso último, provoco que levantara el semblante para verlo fijamente al rostro, este hombre es…

– ¿Una mentira no?… Así que a eso es a lo que me reduzco… – Solté con ironía… – Simplemente… Usted no lo entiende Sensei… Es verdad… Lo que digo y lo que hago no concuerda, pero esa siempre ha sido mi naturaleza… No me juzgue sin saber que lo pienso y lo que digo es con un motivo, que siempre puede a la razón… Y usted solo… Lo ha complicado aún más… – Aquellos pensamientos que yacían cautivos en la oscuridad, ocultos bajo el manto del silencio, estaban siendo liberados sin clemencia alguna, provocando que una desbordante corriente de sentimientos olvidados emergieran de nuevo hacia la luz… Debo contenerme… Todo sea por… – ¿Y que si le digo que mi verdadero yo no es ninguno de los dos? – Lo mire fijamente a los ojos. – Si mi vida es la mentira misma… ¿Entonces como puedo tener el lujo de tener un verdadero "Yo"?, ¿No es eso algo discordante, aun para usted? – Él tiene razón… Dentro de mí siempre lo supe… Y hasta cierto punto lo aceptaba y lograba asimilar con madurez, pero no en todo tiene razón… – Puede que mi vida sea una mentira… Puede que me conforme con un simple disfraz construido por ellas, y también puede que lo haya engañado… Pero lo que sí es verdad… Es todo aquello que le dije ayer… Es algo que se lo reitero y sostengo… No me arrepiento de ninguna de las palabras que de mis labios salió… Mucho menos pretendo negarlas… – Hablaba con decisión y convicción en mi voz, buscando con ello expresarle la seriedad de mi sentir. – Olvide cualquier desplante de mi parte, cualquier mentira… Cualquier rechazo… Todo ello puede tomarlo como parte de mi "Yo" falso, si así lo desea… Pero lo que tiene que saber es que yo… De verdad estoy dispuesto a permanecer a su lado, a pesar de lo que suceda… Ser su apoyo, aun si usted no lo quiera así… Me he dado cuenta que la espina puede resultar herida por su propia flor… Reconozco mi derrota… Es por eso que si es necesario… Con tal de que usted crea en mis palabras… Estaría dispuesto a firmar un pacto con mi vida como garantía… No me importa si piensa que soy un mentiroso, que vivo en un engaño, que me contradigo con facilidad… Solo me importa… Que tenga fe en la promesa que le hago… Yo… Permaneceré a su lado… No lo abandonare… No importa que. – Las palabras salían con fluidez de mi alma hacia mis labios de forma que llegaran directamente hasta sus oídos, y así hacerle conocedor de todo ello que el candado de mi silencio mantenía escondido en las profundidades de los lugares más recónditos de todo mí ser.

–…– Se quedó mudo por unos segundos luego de escuchar mis palabras, como si tratara de comprenderlas en su totalidad y no decir ninguna tontería que pudiera ser malinterpretada… No sería raro para mí… Después de lo que he dicho, el podría esperarse cualquier cosa proveniente de mí. – ¿…Tu vida, eh?… Deja de decir tonterías como esas, Shizuku… – Pude percibir una cálida sensación al momento de que Sensei poso suavemente su mano en mi cabeza. – No es como si yo valiera lo suficiente para que me la dieras… Idiota… – Revolvió mi cabello, a la vez que pude notar que su voz se había vuelto más serena que antes. – ¿…Y que significa con claridad lo de que te quedarás a mi lado?… No tires oraciones ambiguas que puedo malinterpretar con facilidad… – Lo sabía…

– Lo que digo es que… No importa que tanto me moleste… O que tanto diga que me disguste el compartir el mismo espacio que usted… Estoy dispuesto a permanecer a su lado para serle de ayuda en lo que sea, con esto mismo, le reitero mi confianza, que de igual forma yo espero también obtenerla de su parte… – Tengo que aceptar que… – En pocas palabras… Yo ya… No soy capaz de alejarme de su lado… – Confesé en un suave susurro, a la vez que sentí un extraño sentimiento apoderarse de mí, provocando que mi mirada ya no lograra mantener a la suya, y mi rostro rehuyera del suyo, bajando así el semblante, encontrando alivio al solo ver el color del piso y no el rostro de la persona que tenía justo en frente… No sé cuándo esas extrañas emociones se adueñaron de mi mente, tampoco sé cómo es que termine en esta situación… Lo único que se… Es que… Esto era lo que deseaba desde un principio… Yo solo estoy… Siguiendo mí destino… El destino… Que yo mismo elegí…

–¿…Te quedarías conmigo hasta el final…? – Pregunto vacilante sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, como tratando de confirmar aquello. –…Aún si ya no fueras mi editor…– ¿Te quedarías conmigo? –

–…– No fui capaz de responder a la pregunta, mucho menos de levantar el rostro para verlo… No me encontraba capaz de afrontarlo directamente… ¿A dónde fue a parar mi temeridad?… Se la respuesta… Pero no deseo decirlo…

–…Shizuku…Mírame…– Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome de esa forma a corresponder al contacto visual. –…Repítelo una vez más… – Al ver como sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, logre sentir un intercambio entre nuestras miradas en la intimidad de nuestro silencio, aquel gesto perdido, parecía volver a renacer de entre las cenizas del olvido, volviendo con intensidad a mí, recordándome una vez más lo que fui, y lo que aun pretendo seguir siendo…

– Yo… – Era difícil concentrarme al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, aquellas pupilas absorbían la poca razón que aun retenía, extraviaba mis sentidos por los raídos rincones de mi umbrío corazón, me desarmaba de mi falsa valentía, y me dejaba en la insólita nada del océano de mi existir… Pensé que… Ya nunca más volvería a vivir esa sensación… – Sin importar que pase… Me quedare a su lado… – Y para sentir como su cálida luz envuelve mi alma entre sus brazos… Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea…

–…– Permaneció sin decir palabra ante la respuesta y sinceridad que de mi fluyo sin problema alguno. –…Shizuku…Yo… – Al estar ambos tan cerca uno del otro, estuvo dispuesto a acercarse más para alcanzar a mis labios, estando a poca distancia entre nuestros rostros, logrando que notara la calidez que de sus labios emanaba, sin embargo antes de consumar sus intenciones, vacilo un poco y optó por envolverme entre sus brazos, acto que realmente aprecie bastante pues había respetado mi espacio… –…Gracias… – Mi cuerpo aun era cautivo de esa persona al seguir siendo acogido entre sus brazos, puesto que él no tenía la intención de separarse del contacto…

–…– Me sorprendí aun más, al darme cuenta que… Yo tampoco deseaba alejarme de esos brazos… Pues la sensación de estar tan unido a él, era capaz de alejar todo miedo o inseguridad de los tempestivos mares de mi conciencia, aquel sentimiento que me ahuecaba el corazón con su incesante dolor, había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, hasta podría jurar que… Me sentía tranquilo…

–…Y ya que me abriste tu corazón de esta manera… Te daré algo bastante preciado para mí, como recordatorio de lo de hoy… Espérame aquí…– Terminó con el abrazo para ir a buscar algo dentro de su dormitorio. – ¿Ves esto?… – Me enseño el llavero que yacía en sus manos. –…Es una de las primeras mercancías limitadas de The Kan… Lo atesoro bastante porque me recuerda que empecé desde cero y con tan poco… Y por supuesto, gracias a esto recuerdo el motivo por el cual comencé a dibujar y a crear historias… – Tomo mis manos para depositar el llavero en ellas. –…Te lo doy ahora a ti… Estoy seguro que lo cuidarás por mí… – Era tan preciado para el… Y aun así no dudo ni un poco al entregármelo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa… Yo no… –…Además… Podría decir que es un buen comienzo entre nosotros, donde no habrá más distanciamientos ni tampoco falsedades… – Guardo silencio por breves segundos al pensar en la situación. –…Podrías decirle que… Estamos comenzando de nuevo y desde cero… – ¿Desde… cero? – Así mismo representa la confianza que ambos compartiremos… Es lo que representa en su totalidad este presente… Entonces… – Poso sus ojos en los míos. – ¿Aceptas?… Esta vez, prometo no mentirte como lo hice la vez anterior…–

– Lo acepto, Sensei. – Conteste sin duda alguna, pues en la profundidad de su mirar la sinceridad yacía serena brindándole un particular brillo a sus ojos, aquel brillo que era imposible ignorar, el cual me vislumbro el camino para que mis erráticos pensamientos encontraran de nuevo la puerta que debía ser abierta hacia un sendero que yo mismo me había negado… La senda que deseo transitar, pero que se no soy digno de pisar… – Yo también no volveré a engañarlo como lo hice… Lo prometo. – Aquel presente que él me ha dado como representación de nuestra confianza y nuevo comienzo, pienso cuidarlo como el más preciado de los objetos, pues no solo es especial para él… También lo es para mí… Por otro lado… ¿Empezar desde cero?… ¿Realmente es eso posible?…No lo sé realmente… Lo que sí sé es que mi alma se debe al sueño de una ilusión, que es incapaz de cometer traición, con el fin de no desatar a mis demonios… Tal vez el empezar de nuevo no sea algo posible, sin embargo debo aceptar que el tener una mejor relación con él, me ayudara bastante para cumplir el motivo que me tiene atado a este lugar… La cercanía de la cual he estado huyendo, es probablemente el punto clave para ir… De acuerdo al plan… Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta, que… Esto apenas está por comenzar.

* * *

Sé que este muchacho es muy raro por las cosas que me ha mostrado hasta ahora, pero esto es…

– Shizuku-Kun… Se te nota que estas muy ocupado y ensimismado en tu tarea pero… ¿Podrías decirme porque miras ese llavero con tanta atención desde hace ya 3 días? – Pregunte mientras observaba su inexpresiva expresión, y encontraba una nota curiosa al darme cuenta que sus ojos se posaban en la pequeña figura que yacía en su escritorio… Desde hace ya 3 días el la trajo, y sin miedo a equivocarme, puedo jurar que mientras él no tenga trabajo o este ocupado con alguna tarea encomendada por el jefe, dedica todo su tiempo a observar fijamente en silencio aquel llavero…

–…– ¿No me vas a contestar? Bah, que chiquillo más insolente tengo aquí… No comprendo por qué tanta fascinación con esa baratija, digo fascinación porque no encuentro palabra mejor para describir el sentimiento que ese joven tiene hacia el objeto, a juzgar por su apariencia, puedo decir que es un producto relacionado con el manga de Ijuuin-Sensei… ¿El mismo Sensei se lo regalo?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, Además… ¿Por qué parece ser tan importante para el chiquillo arrogante?, Por alguna razón pensé que esos dos no se llevaban bien, varios rumores sobre ello comenzaban a propagarse por la editorial, cosa que me indica que los trabajadores de aquí no tienen otra cosa más productiva que hacer… Por otro lado, tal parece esa realidad ha cambiado, pues en estos últimos tres días, Shizuku-Kun no ha ido a la casa de Sensei a checar sus avances, al contrario, es Sensei quien viene a la editorial para mostrar avances, y al hacerlo, también lo aprovecha para irlo a saludar amigablemente, aunque el chiquillo molesto solo se limita a responderle lo necesario sin cambiar esa expresión en su rostro, se logra sentir un ambiente menos pesado y cargado que antes… No he sido el único que lo ha notado, pues nuestros compañeros de oficina ya han tenido varias pláticas donde estos dos son los protagonistas… Lo único que se gracias a que los he escuchado, es que además de molestia e irritación, ahora también sienten envidia hacia el muchacho insolente, pues dicen que aquel llavero es un objeto sumamente preciado para Sensei, y el que se lo hayan dado, solo significa que ahora han establecido una relación de mutua confianza… Sea lo que sea… Siento que Shizuku-Kun ha estado más raro de lo normal últimamente.

–…– Perfecto… Ha dejado de ver ese llavero, para ahora prestar su atención al analizar unos cuantos Storyboards de Ijuuin-Sensei, por alguna razón me pone algo incomodo el tenerlo a un lado y darme cuenta como no quitaba la vista de aquel objeto…

– ¡Novato! – Apareció uno de nuestros compañeros del departamento con el estridente ruido que provoco al impactar una gran pila de manuscritos en el escritorio de Shizuku-Kun. – Sabes… Parece que no tienes mucho trabajo, así que… ¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto?, Digo… Eres tan EFICIENTE que no creo que resulte problema para ti. – Lo reto con la mirada.

–…– El chiquillo insolente lo observo por varios segundos al rostro con su inerte semblante, no sé porque me esperaba que tuviera una expresión de molestia después de la forma en que le hablo… Supongo que no importa que pase… Ese muchacho no se inmuta en lo absoluto.

– No molestes a Shizuku-Kun, que yo lo necesito para algo más importante, mejor dedícate a hacer tu propio trabajo. – Le llamo la atención Kirishima-San al otro joven, a la vez que le hacía señas con su mano a Shizuku-Kun para que fuera a donde se encontraba y le diera indicaciones.

–…– Sin decir nada, se limito a pararse de la silla, y se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Kirishima-San.

– Tss. – Escuche como chasqueaba los labios para disminuir su molestia. – Ohh… ¿Pero qué es esto? – Su expresión de irritación cambio por completo a una de malicia y diversión, al agacharse y tomar del suelo el llavero de Shizuku-Kun, al parecer se le cayó al momento de hacer sido puesta esa pila de papeles en su escritorio. – Aoyama-San… Tú no digas nada, ¿De acuerdo? – Me susurro en tono confidente a la vez que se guardaba el pequeño llavero en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

– Me da igual lo que hagas. – Conteste con indiferencia y me dedique a hacer mi propio trabajo, por el rabillo de los ojos pude ver como se reunía con su grupo de amigos, y se iban en parvada hasta la salida mientras cuchicheaban en susurros y pequeñas risas.

*** 1 Hora después***

Lo sé… Dije que me molestaba ver al chiquillo arrogante observando esa figura con tanta atención, pero…

– ¡¿Podrías dejar de andar de un lugar a otro y sentarte de una vez muchacho?! – Exclame con irritación al joven que no paraba de buscar y buscar aquel llavero por todo el departamento de edición.

– Discúlpeme por ello, Aoyama-San… Es solo que se me ha perdido algo que tenia justo en mi escritorio… Ese llavero… – Susurro por lo bajo. – ¿Usted no lo ha visto? –

–…– Si lo vi… Y también se quien lo tiene… – Bueno yo… – Estoy en toda una encrucijada, ¿Le digo o no le digo?, No creo que le haga mucho daño si le digo que no lo he visto, después de todo no era tan importante… ¿Verdad?… – No… No lo he visto… – Logre sentir una dolorosa punzada de culpabilidad en mi al momento de negar haberlo visto… Y más aun… El esconder el hecho que se quien lo tiene…

*** 1 hora más después ***

Bien… Sé que no debí hacerle mentido al chiquillo arrogante… He de admitir que admiro su fuerza de voluntad por seguir buscando aquel llavero sin desistir ni un momento en su labor… Tal vez…

– Shizuku-Kun… Ese llavero… ¿Es importante para ti? – Pregunte mostrando una postura indiferente ante lo que me contestara, aunque por dentro deseaba que me dijera que no era importante… Sabía que era todo lo contrario.

– Lo es. – Me sorprendió aun más la forma en que sin dudar me contesto con decisión en la voz, esperaba que lo negara o no contestara, y en su lugar, obtuve una respuesta con la determinación inundando su vacía mirada. – Es importante para mí… –

– Sabes… Ahora que hago memoria… Creo que recuerdo haberlo visto… – Confesé algo dudoso aun.

– ¿Dónde? – Su tono de voz era sereno, sin embargo su mirada se clavaba en la mía exigiéndome con su dureza que contestara lo antes posible.

– Uno de nuestros compañeros lo tomo y se lo llevo junto con los demás… – Note rápidamente como la mirada de Shizuku-Kun se paseaba por sus alrededores para darse cuenta que ellos no se encontraban, tal vez estaba tan concentrado buscando ese llavero que había pasado desapercibido aquel pequeño detalle.

–…– Sin decir nada se fue a paso rápido por la salida, posiblemente en busca de nuestros compañeros, al momento de verlo irse, surgió en mi una sensación… "No lo dejes solo", Y sin dudarlo me levante de mi asiento para seguirlo por los pasillos de la editorial, no le prestó mucha importancia a mi presencia, sus pensamientos parecían estar perdidos en una cosa distinta.

– Bien, y ¿Qué haremos con esta cosa entonces? – La voz de uno de nuestros compañeros detrás de una puerta, hizo que Shizuku-Kun parara en seco, y se mantuviera en silencio a la espera de escuchar más de aquella conversación.

– ¡No puede ser!, ¡Tenemos más de 2 horas decidiendo que haremos, y no hemos llegado a nada! – Sabía que eran imbéciles… Pero no pensé que tanto…

– ¿Y qué les parece mejor regresárselo a su dueño? – Casi caigo hacia adelante al momento del chiquillo insolente abrir de golpe la puerta y encararlos frente a frente.

– No sabemos de que hablas novato. – Note como rápidamente escondían el llavero detrás de ellos.

– ¿De verdad? – Los miro con dureza al rostro al tiempo en que se acercaba a ellos. – Podría jurar que tienen algo que me pertenece… No es muy educado el robar cosas de sus compañeros, ¿No lo creen? – Su expresión era inexpresiva, su tono de voz sereno, sin embargo era el aura que emanaba la que lograba intimidar a los presentes.

– Bien… ¡Ya basta! – Uno de los aludidos exclamo al no poder soportar más la forma en que los miraba. – ¿Es esto lo que quieres no? – Le restregó en la cara el llavero que tenía en su poder. – Pues que lastima. – Lo regreso al bolsillo de su abrigo mientras le sonreía con descaro. – Porque no te lo daremos. – Su sonrisa se ensancho por todo su rostro, esperando expectante la reacción de Shizuku-Kun.

– ¿No hay forma de que me lo regresen? – Pregunto sin inmutarle ni un poco la postura tan infantil de ellos.

– Emm… – Se notaba algo desconcertado por la reacción tan normal y tranquila del muchacho… – ¡No!, ¡No te lo daremos! – No sé porque esto se me figura a la típica pelea de niños de primaria…

– Bien… ¿Y qué tal una apuesta por el llavero? – Esto no me lo veía venir…

– ¿Eh? – Todos los aludidos exclamaron su confusión al escuchar las palabras que salieron de Shizuku-Kun.

– Eso mismo… Una apuesta… Propónganme cualquier cosa… Lo más diabólico que se les venga a la mente… Pídanme lo imposible, y yo lo hare realidad. – ¿Qué demonios?, ¡No digas eso muchacho imbécil! – Por ejemplo… Apuesto que puedo mantenerme erguido sobre 1 solo dedo. – Hablo con total confianza en sus palabras… Por favor… ¡Se que eres raro, pero no eres cirquero o algo parecido!

– ¿Erguido sobre 1 solo dedo?, Por dios, ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamo escéptico.

– Puedo hacerlo… Y lo hare con tal de que ustedes me regresen lo que me pertenece. – Indico con aire serio.

– ¿Y si no eres capaz? – Le reto con la mirada.

– En tal caso… Podrán deshacerse del problema que los ha molestado desde el día que llego… Es decir… Prometo renunciar e irme de esta empresa. – Anuncio sin dudar.

–…– Los presentes intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, para después partir en sonoras carcajadas. – Novato… Aceptamos la apuesta. – Por supuesto, es una apuesta que nadie podría rechazar sabiendo cual será el resultado… Creo que ese muchacho ha caído al límite de la desesperación… Realmente ese objeto es muy importante para el…

– Señalen el lugar exacto donde desean que permanezca erguido. – No quiero ver esto… Tengo que irme… Pero… Quiero quedarme a ver…

– Donde te plazca, mientras sea sobre 1 solo dedo. – Trato de hablar con normalidad sin dejarse vencer por la risa que le provocaba la situación.

– Para nada… ¿Qué clase de hombre soy si no les demuestro que aquí no hay truco alguno? Quiero mostrar que todo es 100% real y verdadero. – La puerta me dice vete, pero el rostro tan serio de Shizuku-Kun me dice que me quede… – Indíquenme el lugar. –

– Jajaja, pero que novato más interesante tenemos aquí. – Se dejo dominar por las risas el joven que tenía en su poder el llavero. – Bien, entonces… – Observo el suelo por determinados segundos. – Ahí. – Señalo un lugar del suelo.

– ¿Dónde? – Pregunto mirando al suelo.

– Ahí. – Se agacho un poco para señalar con más precisión el lugar.

– ¿Aquí? – Shizuku-Kun señalo un lugar un tanto lejos del indicado.

– ¡No! – Exclamo exasperado. – ¡Justo aquí! – Se agacho por completo y toco con su dedo índice el lugar exacto.

– Muy bien. – Cuando menos me di cuenta escuche el crujir similar al que hacen los huesos al romperse, y rápidamente dirigí la vista de donde provenía el sonido, notando horrorizado y con sorpresa que Shizuku-Kun pisaba fuertemente el dedo del otro joven mientras aun seguía en el suelo.

– ¡AAHHH! – Soltó un grito ahogado de incesante dolor a la vez que observaba como hacia débiles e inútiles intentos por liberar a su dedo, todo en vano pues Shizuku-Kun seguía pisándolo con inclemente fuerza sin darle oportunidad de escapar. – Tu… ¡ME ENGAÑASTE MALDITO BASTARDO! – Exclamo con furia.

– Nunca dije que tuviera que ser sobre mi propio dedo. – Aclaro con carente interés, mientras observaba con indiferencia como el joven se retorcía de dolor aun con su dedo apresado entre el suelo y su zapato…

– ¡…! – No pude evitar el que un escalofrió me recorriera por todo el cuerpo… No eran los agonizantes gritos de dolor del joven lo que me aterraba, tampoco la imagen de su dedo siendo prensado sin compasión… Era el rostro de Shizuku-Kun… Esa expresión carente de emoción… Fría… Indiferente, y hasta podría decir algo aburrida de la situación lo que realmente provocaba que se me helara hasta la última gota de sangre que fluía por mis venas, ¡¿Cómo puede observarlo sufrir con esa expresión tan calmada?!

– Y bueno… Yo cumplí con la apuesta, ahora si me permites. – Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo hasta sacar el llavero culpable de todo esto. – Fue un placer obtener un poco de diversión entre compañeros… Ustedes díganme cuando repetir, yo gustoso aceptare. – Por fin soltó el dedo del joven de su inhumano agarre, y sin mucho interés por el estado en que se encontraba este, se dirigió con tranquilidad a la puerta. – Ah y por cierto. – Se volteo a verlos antes de irse. – Cuídate ese dedo. – Y sin más desapareció entre los pasillos de la editorial dejándonos a todos completamente helados y anonadados por lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a nuestros ojos… Estoy totalmente sorprendido… Pensé que el chiquillo insolente, solo era eso… Un mocoso arrogante y sin respeto a sus mayores… Pero con esto que acabo de presenciar puede que… No lo conozca en lo más mínimo…

* * *

Si consigo el visto bueno de Shizuku y Zen podré irme a casa temprano y tendré el resto del día para mi, aunque pensándolo bien… ¿En qué momento de mi vida acordé que sería yo el que trajera el manuscrito a la editorial?, Ese muchacho está empezando a influenciarme de cierta forma… – Es como un gato… – Susurré algo molesto conmigo mismo por ceder a casi todas de sus exigencias… Los límites, los plazos, las entregas incluso el horario… ¡Es como si estuviera siendo entrenado!, Me grité a mi mismo por lo comprensible que estaba llegando a ser mientras detenía el elevador y caminaba por los pasillos para llegar al departamento Japun, dónde noté un ambiente bastante peculiar…Están casi a finales de ciclo por lo cual están más alterados de lo normal…Me sorprende que Shizuku no muestre aquella expresión típica de los editores cuando están entrando a aquella etapa… Me refiero a la de "Mi autor está retrasado, auxilio, estoy desesperado", En fin, de todas formas, Shizuku es… Bueno… Él es Shizuku… Y a veces carece de adjetivos por los cuales poder describirle… Como sea… – ¡Shizuku!, ¿Cómo estás? – Me acerqué por detrás y posé mi mano en uno de sus hombros como muestra de saludo.

–…– Detuvo por completo la tarea de revisar unos documentos, y se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos antes de darse la vuelta para encontrarse conmigo. – Ah… Qué bueno que llega, todos han estado muy alterados últimamente, hasta Kirishima-San pensaba que usted había huido o algo parecido… – Posó su vista hacia el asiento vació de su jefe, pues este al parecer había salido a resolver gestiones con respecto al trabajo. – Pero yo estoy bien… Sabía que vendría. –… ¿Sabías que vendría?… Debería sentirme molesto por escuchar eso ya que, mi teoría de estar siendo "Entrenado" está siendo confirmada, pero… No puedo evitar pensar que aquello, viniendo de él, sonó bastante lindo… ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?

– Bueno, después de todo te prometí venir a dejar mis avances… – Deje el manuscrito a un lado del escritorio. –…Es justo todo lo que estuvimos corrigiendo ayer por fax, espero que con esto el trabajo de este mes esté completo… Ya que tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje para la recolección de información para mi manga este mes que viene… Y no quisiera dejar nada para último momento…– Comenté con algo de desánimo, no por el viaje, si no porque en este trabajo tiempo es lo que menos tengo.

–…– Se mantuvo en silencio mientras se limitaba a checar el manuscrito, analizando que todo estuviera en orden, hasta terminar, dejarlo en el escritorio, y dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia mí. – Todo está perfecto Sensei… El trabajo de este mes esta completo, me parece muy maduro de su parte que no tenga deseos de dejar las cosas para el último, lo felicito. – Su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo… ¿En serio me está felicitando? – ¿Podría recordarme qué edad tiene justo ahora? –

– ¿Eh?– Pregunté algo confundido hasta recordar que este chico ama bajar mi edad hasta el punto de querer que deje de existir. –…Pues, la última vez me habías matado… Así que, dímelo tú… – Respondí con una sonrisa puesto que después de todo era algo que me hacía bastante gracia.

– ¿Hice eso? – Permaneció en silencio intentando recordar aquello… Es que chico… ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo? – Ah, es verdad… Bueno, pues ahora lo revivo… – ¿"Revivirme"?… En serio, Shizuku tiene un humor muy peculiar… – Regresa a su edad actual. – Hizo una pausa. – Es decir tiene 6 años. – Me mostro su peculiar expresión de seriedad.

– Pfff… ¿En serio? – No pude evitar reírme un poco, aunque es muy complicada la forma de pensar de este chico, debo decir que a veces dice cosas bastante divertidas. – Entonces… ¿Gracias, por revivirme? – Dije algo dubitativo puesto que no sabía qué hacer exactamente. – Espero que la próxima vez no me… – Me detuve en mi comentario puesto que uno de los editores había irrumpido nuestra conversación.

– ¡Novato! – Exclamó con furia mientras agarraba a Shizuku de la camisa haciendo que se levantara de la silla. – ¿Creíste que esto se quedaría así? – ¿De qué rayos habla?

– Ah… Eres tú… – Mencionó con normalidad sin prestarle mucha importancia a la forma en que lo tomaba de la camisa. – Ya se extrañaba tu presencia por aquí… ¿Cómo sigue tu dedo? –

– ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – Replicó molesto mientras lo zarandeaba. – Te moleré a golpes como agradecimiento de lo de ayer, ¡Maldito novato! – Con todas sus fuerzas tiró a Shizuku al suelo disponiéndose a patearlo.

– ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? – Alcancé a agarrarlo por detrás antes de que hiciera algún movimiento contra Shizuku.

– ¡Ijuuin-Sensei!, ¡No defienda a este arrogante novato! – Se soltó de mi agarré. – ¿Ve esto? – Me mostró su dedo índice el cual estaba completamente vendado por una férula que mantenía derecho el dedo afectado. – ¡Pues ayer el piso mi dedo hasta fracturarlo de esta forma! Tendría suerte si pudiera recuperarse por completo y sanara en su totalidad. Este idiota cree que es mejor que todos nosotros solamente porque es su editor, es por eso que le pagaré con la misma moneda. – Terminó de excusarse y casi al instante se dispuso a querer patear a Shizuku que aún continuaba en el suelo como si estuviese tendido allí a propósito, por lo que lo volví a agarrar pero no pude detenerlo a tiempo, debido a que alcanzó a golpear su rostro.

– ¿Qué demonios… Te sucede…? – Pregunté furioso al ponerlo en frente de mí y lo observé con dureza en mi rostro. – No me interesa que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero no creas que puedes venir y lastimar a mi editor en presencia mía. – Lo agarré de la camiseta y lo levanté del suelo, pero rápidamente noté que el departamento se estaba llenando de gente curiosa, y no es de sorpresa, ya que literalmente les estábamos dando un espectáculo del cual hablar, por lo que lo empujé alejándolo de mí.

–…– Este no respondió ante mi reclamo, simplemente parecía que se encontraba confundido… ¿Es que pensaba que iba a ponerme de su lado luego de ver como actuaba ante Shizuku?

– Si tienes alguna queja ve a hablar con Kirishima, puedes decirle que estaré con Shizuku en la sala de juntas… – Le dije en tono seco luego de que levante a Shizuku del suelo y lo tomé de la mano para salir del lugar. –Ah… Y si te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a este muchacho… Yo mismo me encargaré de romperte los dedos faltantes. – Lo miré con frialdad en mi rostro luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, para salir y dirigirme con Shizuku, que prácticamente era arrastrado por mí a la sala de juntas.

–…–

– Entonces… ¿Puedes decirme que está pasando? – Es que no importa como lo vea, para que este chico haya reaccionado de esa forma… Tuvo que haber sido algo bastante malo lo que le hicieron.

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo, después de todo el me dio su permiso. – Soltó con tranquilidad.

– Shizuku… ¿Podrías decirme que pasó?… Por favor. – Pregunté bastante serio, puesto que en verdad quería saber que era lo que sucedía por lo cual lo miré a los ojos para luego fijarme en su rostro y darme cuenta que debido al golpe que recibió, su labio estaba lastimado. –…Ese bastardo… Como se atreve a lastimarte de esa forma…– Susurré y posé mis dedos con suavidad en sus labios.

–…– Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, parecía como si en su mente una lucha interna se llevara a cabo, para después desviar el semblante junto con su mirada. – Ellos… Robaron algo importante para mí… – Confesó en un leve susurro.

– ¿Algo importante?, ¿Qué cosa fue para que hicieras algo así? – Pregunté curioso, pero al instante mis dudas no pudieron ser respondidas debido a la intromisión del jefe y sub-jefe de Japun.

– ¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo? – Exclamó Zen sumamente molesto al instante de entrar a la habitación. – Llego al departamento y todo es un desastre, ¿No puedo tener un momento de paz? –

– Es lo mismo que deseo saber. – Suspiré un momento mientras me alejaba de la cercanía de Shizuku. – Por cierto… ¿Qué hace aquí, Aoyama-San? –

– Ya sé que no te agrado, pero podrías ser menos obvio Sensei. – Replicó enseguida a mi comentario.

– Vamos Aoyama-San, no sea tan sentimental. – Bromeé un poco más con él.

– Bueno los dos, ¡Ya basta! – Expresó Zen, deteniendo así nuestra Mini-Discusión. – Shizuku-Kun, empieza a hablar. – Posó su vista en Shizuku buscando una respuesta.

– Realmente no pasó nada… Sólo que al parecer, Kirishima-San, tiene empleados que no saben perder. – Comentó con indiferencia y sin ningún remordimiento alguno.

– Zen, realmente no creo que Shizuku sea el culpable aquí. – Traté de ablandar un poco la conversación puesto que la respuesta de Shizuku no ayudaba mucho que digamos. – ¿Qué es del otro editor?, Debería estar aquí también… Después de todo ni si quiera se inmuto y golpeó a Shizuku justo frente a mis ojos, cuando los dos no hacíamos más que platicar sobre mi manga. –

– No lo creo muy pertinente… – Respondió de inmediato Zen. – Él solo parecía echar rayos y centellas, y lo único que logre entender fue que Shizuku-Kun le rompió el dedo… Ahora… – Se dirigió a mi joven Sub-Editor. – Me vas a decir exactamente que pasó Shizuku-Kun, no deseo que esto llegue a oídos de Isaka-San, pues me temería que no podría ayudarte mucho, dudo que hayas empezado todo esto, tú no eres así… – Estoy de acuerdo con él, Shizuku no es así, él no se molesta por simplezas… Y por lo que me dijo antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos, esos tipos del departamento le quitaron algo preciado. – Por lo que no creo que tengas problemas con explicarnos lo que ocurrió. – Terminó de decir Zen, al mismo tiempo que posaba su vista en la de Shizuku buscando respuestas, de la misma forma que lo veía curioso Aoyama-San esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba.

– Es lo que digo…– Prosiguió Shizuku. – No desmiento que pise su dedo hasta romperlo, sin embargo todo fue por una apuesta anteriormente aceptada por mis compañeros, nada fue con la intención de provocar rencillas entre nosotros, solo una forma civilizada de llegar a un mutuo acuerdo donde ambas partes estuvieran satisfechas. – Se explicó de forma elocuente, sin embargo, eso solo hizo sembrar muchas más dudas entre todos nosotros, por lo que continuó. – Aoyama-San fue testigo de todo, y él puede dar veracidad de que se dio de forma justa y tenía el consentimiento de mis compañeros. – Miró por escasos segundos al aludido, provocando que este rápidamente se pusiera a la defensiva.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Zen esperando a que Aoyama-San le respondiera. – Este chico explica las cosas pero sinceramente sigo sin entenderle, así que mejor hazlo tú, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

– Bueno…– Respondió con algo de duda el sub-jefe del departamento, al parecer buscaba las palabras adecuadas. – De cierta forma Shizuku-Kun tiene razón en lo que dice… Todo fue con el consentimiento del otro joven… –

– ¿Entonces porque ahora se está quejando y desea vengarse de él? – Le cuestionó Zen, que comenzaba a exasperarse por la poca información que obtenía a cambio.

– Vamos ya, díganos que sucedió sin rodeos. – Insistí yo también.

– Lo que pasó fue que Takumi-Kun le robó un objeto a Shizuku-Kun mientras este no estaba, lo busco y busco por mucho tiempo, hasta que se entero de quienes lo tenían, fue a buscarlos, y pidió que le regresaran su pertenencia, pero ellos se negaron, al ver Shizuku-Kun que no tenían intenciones de regresárselo, les dijo que les apostaba ese objeto a que podía mantenerse erguido sobre 1 solo dedo, y que si no podía renunciaría a la editorial, ellos sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaron, y bueno… Ya se imaginaran que paso después… Shizuku-Kun piso el dedo del otro joven para demostrarles que era capaz de mantenerse erguido sobre 1 solo dedo, pero que nunca había especificado que tuviera que ser el suyo propio… Y… Eso fue lo que pasó… En teoría… El solo cumplió con la apuesta que con anterioridad habían aceptado sus compañeros…– Terminó de decir Aoyama-San con algo de pesadez.

– ¿A alguien más le parece que es la apuesta más estúpida nunca antes oída? – Pregunté con un toque de broma, y es que vamos, si me lo dices y cuentas de esa forma… A mí me parecería que hasta tiene su gracia la historia por muy mal que haya terminado.

– Ijuuin-Sensei… No es hora para sus bromas. – Vaya, Zen sí que está molesto. – Shizuku-Kun… Aunque sé que no es tu culpa puesto que tú no eres de empezar pleitos, deberé de suspenderte unos días, ya que de todas maneras heriste a uno de mis editores. – Hizo una larga pausa. –…Y por supuesto, Takumi-Kun será suspendido. –

– ¿Qué? – Exclamé con molestia. – Zen, sabes bien que Shizuku no es el culpable… Además, esos idiotas bien sabes que no es la primera vez que están haciendo de las suyas, la vez anterior te dije que hicieras algo con ellos, ¡Ya se están pasando de la raya! – Comenté indignado ante su resolución.

– Sensei, sabemos muy bien que Shizuku no tuvo culpa alguna… Pero no es algo que podamos pasar por alto. – Respondió ante mi réplica Aoyama-San, tratando de calmarme.

– No tengo problema con ello… – Interfirió Shizuku. – Si Kirishima-San cree pertinente mi suspensión no pienso revelarme contra su decisión. – Habló con seriedad en su tono de voz, aceptando la resolución de forma madura y calmada. – Aunque… Si me gustaría agregar que no me arrepiento de nada. – Aclaro con un tono indiferente.

– Qué muchacho tan complicado. – Suspiró Zen. – Supongo que más luego te daré los detalles sobre la suspensión que tendrás… Y Sensei, no hace falta que me recuerde qué y lo que no es lo que debo hacer… Hablaré con el grupo de "Pequeños rufianes" Y los pondré en advertencia… – Se acercó a Shizuku y posó sus manos en sus hombros. – Es una lástima… Y pensar que tendré que suspender a uno de mis mejores editores por una tontería… – Se lamento con sinceridad ante lo ocurrido.

– Espero que esta vez no lo "Olvides" – Le comenté con sarcasmo al querido jefe de Japun.

– Solo cállate, no creas que te librarás del trabajo solamente porque Shizuku no esté. – Agregó en forma de amenaza Zen. – Como sea, es hora de que me retire…– Fue hacia la salida. –…Aoyama-San, necesito que haga un informe con lo ocurrido. – Se dirigió a Aoyama-San. –…Aunque no quiera tendremos que presentárselo de forma obligada a Isaka-San… – Suspiró un momento de cansancio, ya que, si mal no recuerdo, el suspender a alguien no solo requiere un simple informe… Si no también una reunión… Dónde el único amonestado será él. – Pero no te preocupes Shizuku-Kun, veré que lo peor no te llegué a ti. – Agregó Zen en forma de consuelo, para luego retirarse del lugar junto a Aoyama-San.

–…– Shizuku permaneció en silencio sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, posiblemente pensando en lo ocurrido no hace mucho, para después sin decir nada dirigirse a la salida.

– Shizuku… Tú y yo no hemos terminado nuestra conversación. – Lo tomé del brazo para evitar que saliera. – ¿Qué fue lo que te robaron? – Necesito saber, qué cosa tan importante hizo que él reaccionara de esa forma.

– Eso ya no importa…Tengo que irme. – Se deshizo del agarre con la intención de irse.

– ¡Shizuku! – Exclamé con dureza en mi voz. – ¿No prometimos ser sinceros entre los dos? – Pregunté mientras él seguía rehuyendo a mi mirada.

– Sí…Lo prometimos…– Dijo en un susurro que logré escuchar para después permanecer con su vista alejada de la mía y guardando silencio, hasta que por fin se decidió verme a los ojos y hablar. – El llavero…– Respondió decidido. –…El llavero que usted me regalo fue el objeto que ellos robaron… – Lo miré sorprendido por algunos segundos… Este chico… ¿Había llegado tan lejos, solamente por aquel llavero?

–…Es ese objeto… ¿Tan preciado para ti?…– Lo tomé de la barbilla suavemente, para que este mantuviera sus ojos junto con los míos, deseando que respondiera a mi pregunta y así poder escuchar aquella respuesta que deseaba de su propia boca.

– ¿Y qué si lo es? – Contestó sin dudar ante sus palabras.

– Sólo dime que sí lo es… No me contestes con otra pregunta. – Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras apegaba nuestras frentes, aún no puedo creer que a pesar de la dureza de sus acciones pueda tener un lado tan lindo.

– Sí… Lo es…– Me contesto en un leve susurro; en verdad… Este chico es muy lindo…

–…Tan… Lindo…– Besé su frente con suavidad, sin darme cuenta me había dejado llevar por el momento y bajé hasta sus labios para besarlos tan solo un poco, uniendo nuestros labios con suavidad.

– Y ahora que esto ha quedado resuelto… – Se separó rápidamente tanto del contacto de nuestros labios como de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. – Supongo que, no nos veremos en algunos días Sensei, así que pórtese bien, o si no le diré a Kirishima-San que también le disminuya la edad… Y esta vez será él quien lo mate y no yo. – Dijo serio, advirtiéndome y regañándome como si fuera realmente un niño de 6 años.

– ¿No vas a extrañarme?… – Lo abracé.

–…– No contestó ante mi pregunta, más sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, permitiendo que mis brazos lo encerraran en aquel abrazo.

– Yo sí voy a extrañarte…– Susurré con suavidad y apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza. –…Sabes… Si no deseas que se vuelva a perder aquel llavero, será mejor que lo utilices para lo que fue creado… Me refiero a que, lo uses como un llavero. – Sugerí.

– Tiene razón Sensei… Posiblemente me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas con eso… Pero bueno… También es cierto, que quien el mal desea hacer, lo hace sin importar que… – Se refirió a sus compañeros; Y debo decir que es verdad lo que está diciendo. – Pero, tomaré su consejo. –

– La próxima vez me encargaré de cerrarles la boca. – Solté molesto al recordar lo que ya le habían hecho con anterioridad. – Y tú, Shizuku… No dejes que te golpeen, ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué no te defendiste hace un momento?, Si no lo hubiera detenido te hubiese lastimado de forma grave…– Este chico… Tengo que estar detrás de él… Pareciera que no se cuidara así mismo…

– Yo solo estaba apiadándome de él…– ¿Qué…rayos…? – Pienso que su alma está llena de resentimiento, mismo sentimiento que no le deja vivir plenamente su vida… Y tal vez con golpearme nunca logrará encontrar esa paz que tanto necesita…Pero, si le dará una satisfacción momentánea… – A veces creo que eres tonto. – Siento lástima por su situación… Porque a pesar de todo no podrá liberarse de esas cadenas… Es por eso que si puedo ayudarlo a desahogarse aunque sea solo por un momento, lo haría a pesar de ser el blanco de su ira… –

– No seas tonto Shizuku… – Me separé un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. – No dejes que nadie te lastime… Si quieres ayudarlo hazlo de otra forma, pero no dejes que alguien se atreva a tocarte si quiera… – Lo abracé nuevamente contra mi pecho. –…Porque eso lastima a las personas que te rodean… A aquellas a quiénes les importas… Apuesto a que Alice-San se preocuparía por ti si algo te sucediera… – Tomé su rostro para verlo a los ojos. –…Y yo también me preocuparía Shizuku… Así que… Ten cuidado de ti mismo… ¿Entendiste?… – Lo solté para poder revolver su cabello; Este muchacho… Puede ser a veces bastante tonto y tierno, a pesar de mostrar rudeza en sus acciones la mayor parte de las veces…

– Realmente… No le mentiría al decirle que, honestamente no lo comprendo, pero… Tendré más cuidado… – Se dirigió hacia la salida. –…No deseo lastimar a las personas que son importantes para mí…– Musitó en un suave susurro, que logré escuchar a duras penas antes de salir por aquella puerta y dejarme solo en la sala.

– Eres bastante problemático. –…Susurré para mis adentros; Aún así…no puedo negar que… Es inevitable el sentirme preocupado por lo que pase a su alrededor… Es por eso que he decidido mantenerme cerca de él… Me pregunto… Mis palabras o acciones… ¿Tienen algún efecto profundo en él?… Es decir… Puedo notar como es cada vez más suave y expresivo conmigo… Aunque es algo pequeño, a comparación de otras personas es un avance, por lo que pude notar aquel cambio… Pero… Mis palabras y acciones… ¿Qué tan importantes son para él?, Y ahora que recuerdo… ¿Por qué lo besé?… No puedo creerlo… Supongo que me dejé llevar por la atmósfera que se creó a nuestro alrededor… Y además… ¿No se sonrojó un poco?, Cuando le dije que admitiera que el llavero era importante para él y apegué mi cabeza a su frente… Estoy seguro que vi sus mejillas sonrojarse de forma leve… ¿Acaso eso no es lo suficientemente tierno viniendo de su parte?… En fin… Mejor me dedico a pensar en otras cosas… Nuestra relación ya es lo suficientemente complicada; Salí del cuarto para dirigirme al estacionamiento, no sin antes escribirle un pequeño mensaje de texto y enviárselo a Shizuku.

* * *

**_"El hecho de que vayas a estar ausente durante un tiempo no quiere decir que vayamos a dejar de vernos… Ah, por cierto… No olvides utilizar el llavero como tal… Trata de disfrutar el día… Y no dejes que te lastimen… ¡Nos vemos!"_**

Leí el mensaje que aquella persona me había enviado, sus palabras y el significado que consigo traían causaron que esa extraña sensación regresara a tocar los muros de mi corazón… Esto está mal… No siga por favor… Si continúa… Yo…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Y bien ahí termina por ahora :3, no puedo parar de pensar que al final Shizuku suena como adolescente enamorada X´DDD a ver como termina todo esto :c, en el próximo capitulo abarcaremos el capitulo del manga donde misaki y usagi van a una región a celebrar el cumpleaños de misaki, e ijuuin va donde ellos para joder un ratito ^^ XD También ahí se podrán dar una idea en que sitio cronológico con el manga esta historia se desarrolla ^U^ sin más que decir nos despedimos por ahora, esperamos les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto subiremos la continuación ^^ saludos :3**


	9. Debilidad (Parte 2)

_**Hola :D, esta vez no nos tardamos tanto con la actualizacion (creo yo XD) debo decir que este es el capitulo mas largo que hemos escrito ._. de verdad... No se que nos paso XD, en fin, esperemos les guste :D**_

* * *

– Bien… Estamos aquí. – Exclame con ánimo mientras entrabamos al establecimiento donde trabajaba por la noche, un elegante restaurant, donde se podía notar rápidamente las razones que le hacían justicia a su renombre tan solo con entrar, las mesas eran de una madera sumamente fina, a la vez que los manteles con los que se cubrían, poseían un exquisito gusto y delicadeza en sus tejidos, sobre esta, brillaban con intensidad los platos y copas de cristal, que se encontraban minuciosamente posicionados de forma que proyectaban una elegante vista al ojo humano, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más lograba captar la atención de los clientes, eran los imponentes candelabros en el techo que alumbraban con una suave luz los alrededores. – Este es el lugar que esperabas, ¿No es así, Shizu-Chan? – Pregunte mirándolo fijo, sin embargo, este se encontraba observando con atención nuestro alrededor…

–…– ¿Me pregunto si alguna vez Shizu-Chan, ha entrado a un lugar como este?… Después de todo, él me había dicho que conseguiría un empleo en este restaurant y según con esto, lograríamos saldar la eterna deuda que nos tiene hasta el cuello, por eso mismo, en vez de traerle información sobre vacantes, preferí llevarlo directamente hasta el lugar, no entiendo porque me hacía tanto énfasis en que fuera un restaurant de lujo, no creo que eso tenga que ver con el puesto que planea desempeñar, a no ser que Shizu-Chan sea alguien por así decirlo "Especial" en cuanto al entorno de trabajo, aunque lo dudo, él no parece ser de las personas que le presten mucha importancia a cosas banales… Todavía recuerdo la noche de ayer al llegar del trabajo la sorpresa que me lleve al descubrir que Shizu-Chan me había estado esperando despierto para darme una noticia un tanto peculiar…

* * *

_***Flash back***_

_– ¡Tadaima! – "No sé ni porque saludo si se que nadie me está esperando" Pensé para mis adentros mientras entraba al departamento tratando de no tropezarme por la carente luz que envolvía el lugar fruto de no haber pagado el recibo de la luz y solamente contar con unas cuantas velas desgastadas por el uso._

_– Por fin llegas. – Di un estrepitoso brinco al escuchar una voz con la que no contaba y tomar rápidamente una vela para iluminar el lugar de donde provenía._

_– ¡Shizu-Chan!, ¡No me asustes así, no sabía que estabas aquí! – Exclame con mi voz entrecortada todavía sufriendo los estragos del mini paro cardiaco que me ocasiono._

_– Te tengo dos buenas noticias, una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieres primero? – ¿Qué?, ¿Ni siquiera me dirás "Bienvenida"?… Que chico mas insensible eres…_

_– Emm… ¿La mala? – Pregunte algo dubitativa, aun no segura de cual sería mejor escuchar primero._

_– Me suspendieron del trabajo por 1 semana completa. – Menciono sin mostrar ningún gesto de desanimo o molestia._

_– ¡Qué te…! – Aun sin terminar me dirigí rápidamente a donde se encontraba sentado y lo tome de la camisa obligándolo a que se levantara de su silla. – ¡¿POR QUÉ TE SUSPENDIERON?! – Pregunte con voz estridente puesto que lo que menos necesitábamos era que a Shizu-Chan lo suspendieran del trabajo. – Espera… – La suave luz que nos iluminaba me permitió el notar una herida en su labio… – ¡¿CON QUIEN TE PELEASTE?! – Comencé a regañarlo cual madre a su hijo conflictivo cuando regresa golpeado del colegio, mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza._

_– Con nadie. – Contesto mirándome con carente interés._

_– ¡¿Quién te golpeo?! – Continúe con mi labor de zarandearlo tanto como pudiera, aun si en mi conocimiento estaba que eso no marcaria la diferencia en su grado de interés. – ¡Pensé que eso se iba a acabar cuando salimos de la universidad!, ¡No eres piñata de posada!, ¡¿Lo sabes no?! – Tu…_

_– Obvio no lo soy, ¿Me veo como una? – Continuo sin prestar mucha atención en lo que decía restándole importancia a la situación._

_– Tu… Tu… – Intente formular un buen regaño junto con su respectivo sermón pero la mirada indiferente que me regalaba esfumo toda intención existente. – ¡No puedo contigo! – Exclame con frustración a la vez que lo soltaba para que volviera a sentarse. – Dime la buena noticia ahora. – De igual forma tome lugar en una silla con la esperanza de que con eso el coraje que sentía disminuyera en intensidad._

_– La buena… Y no tan buena… Para mi… – Susurro por lo bajo…– Es que podremos estar más tiempo juntos. – Bien… Si el sentarme no me ayudaba en nada, el escuchar eso logro que todo enojo desapareciera y en su lugar lo sustituyera la sorpresa. – Se muy bien cuál es nuestra situación… También se las consecuencias que esta suspensión nos puede traer consigo… Es por eso que deseo aprovechar este infortunio para convertirlo en una buena oportunidad y conseguir el dinero que necesitamos. – Explico._

_– No me voy a prostituir y tú tampoco lo harás. – Le advertí con seriedad al intentar imaginarme a lo que se refería._

_– No hablo de eso. – Descarto la posibilidad… Menos mal. – Quiero que me lleves al restaurant donde trabajas y conseguir ahí un empleo temporal, creo que con eso podríamos compensar el tiempo en que no trabajare en la editorial. – Ah… Era eso…_

_***Fin del flash back***_

* * *

Y ahora estamos aquí…

– Ah… Pero no he preguntado si tienen algún puesto libre… Aunque los lava platos nunca están demás, supongo que es lo mismo en el caso de los meseros, ¿Y ya viste? – Detuve a uno de los meseros que en ese momento pasaba a un lado de nosotros. – ¡El uniforme es muy lindo!, Llevan un moñito en el cuello, ¡Mira! – Señale emocionada el pequeño moño que formaba parte del uniforme oficial de los meseros.

– Emm… Alice-San… ¿Podría soltarme? – Pregunto con algo de pena… – Tengo trabajo y me pueden regañar. – Se explicó.

– ¡Ah…! – Lo solté al instante. – Perdóname Ryu-Chan, lo olvide. – Me disculpe apenada por mis acciones.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí?, Pensé que tenías el día libre. – Menciono algo confundido.

– Si, pero vine con un amigo, porque quiere pedir trabajo, ¿Verdad, Shizu-Chan? – ¿Eh? – ¿Dónde está? – Me sorprendí al voltearme, esperando encontrarme con él, y darme cuenta que se había esfumado a otro lugar.

– Es de verdad una pena… – Me congele por completo al divisar la figura de Shizu-Chan hablando con Furakawa-San el dueño del restaurant quien pocas veces se aparecía por el establecimiento por ser un hombre muy ocupado y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ellos, teniendo la prudencia de no interrumpir pues a decir verdad daba la impresión de ser una plática un tanto seria.

– Si… Realmente el restaurant tiene sus clientes frecuentes gracias a la categoría y elegancia que nosotros brindamos, pero es más que cierto que ha provocado un sentimiento de vacío en el ambiente. – Comento Furakawa-San con algo de nostalgia.

– Nunca esta demás un buen ambiente para hacer más agradable una cena en un lugar como este. – Soy yo o… Shizu-Chan se está comportando… ¿Educado?, Es decir… El nunca es mal educado o agresivo, pero su comportamiento es rígido y frío provocando que ciertas veces pueda verse un tanto… Insolente…

– Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero muchacho… – Mi jefe parece sentirse complacido por las palabras que salen de los labios de Shizu-Chan… Se… ¡Se lo está ganando!, ¡Que tramposo!, No… No es tramposo… Es… Astuto… – Muchos de mis subordinados dicen que no es tanta la diferencia… Que el negocio va mejor que nunca… Pero no dejo de sentirme insatisfecho y hasta algo triste… – Sus facciones se llenaron de melancolía, tangible de igual forma en su tono de voz… Vamos, ya se a lo que se refieren y no es la gran cosa… Si a mí me lo preguntaran diría que no es tan necesario.

– ¿Y porque no sustituirlo? – Sugirió Shizu-Chan sin mostrar interés en el asunto, pero extrañamente no sonaba insolente, en su lugar parecía solo una plática casual entre amigos.

– Por supuesto que lo he pensado… Y hasta intente encontrar la solución… Pero… – Hizo una pausa un tanto larga mientras miraba al vacio. – Simplemente no he encontrado lo que busco… Algo que… Este al nivel de lo que tenía… Y hasta me atrevería a decir… Algo más… – Susurro por lo bajo aun con esa aura de tristeza emanando de sí.

– Ya veo… – Shizu-Chan lo observo detenidamente por varios segundos, analizando con atención sus gestos y lo que estos expresaban consigo. – ¿Podría hacer algo por usted? – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera a mi me ha preguntado tal cosa! A mi jefe ni lo conoce y… Espera… Si… Esto solo es una técnica para ganarse su confianza y con esto un buen trabajo, pero… A juzgar por la expresión y la seriedad en sus palabras dudo mucho que sea un engaño… Podría ser que… ¿Shizu-Chan se compadeció de su situación?… Emm… Eso es posible, ¿No?… Aun si hablamos de Shizu-Chan… ¿Verdad…?

– No creo que puedas hacer algo muchacho… Pero… – Poso su mano en el hombro derecho de Shizu-Chan. – Gracias. – Le agradeció con sinceridad mientras sonreía levemente.

– Tal vez si pueda… – Musito Shizu-Chan a la vez que subía al escenario y se dirigía a un gran piano de cola donde el color negro relucía cual pelaje de pantera ante la tenue luz de la luna. – ¿Me permite? – Pregunto a Furakawa-San

– Adelante. – Le sonrió con amabilidad anticipando el resultado de lo que vendría… Por supuesto… Este restaurant siempre ha sido famoso tanto por su comida gourmet como la elegancia que proveía a sus clientes, sin embargo era el pianista que antes hacía sonar melodiosa música en el lugar quien robaba los corazones de los incautos que se atrevían a prestarle su atención para escucharlo mientras disfrutaban de su cena… El corazón de Furakawa-San también había sido robado, y cuando este pianista se marcho, pareciese como si consigo también se hubiera ido su corazón… Algo triste y hasta ridículo a los ojos de los demás… Pero igual de cierto en su realidad… Pobre Shizu-Chan… Dudo mucho que logre provocarle algún impacto… Muchas fueron las personas que recluto para el puesto, y ninguno de ellos le trajo consigo aquello que le había sido arrebatado de su pecho.

–…– Me encontraba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, hasta que una melodía comenzó a resonar por el lugar, rápidamente mi mente fue reducida a unas cuantas notas musicales… Las mismas notas que las manos de Shizu-Chan evocaban al tocar con delicadeza y destreza las piezas de marfil de aquel piano, obteniendo como resultado una bella melodía que me envolvía con ternura el corazón, sintiéndome entonces cautiva del sonido que seducía a mi alma por entregarse a su sonar con tal de seguir siendo tocada por la suavidad de sus caricias en forma de hermoso sonido… Como… ¿Cómo es posible que algo proveniente de él que es tan frío… Pueda ser tan dulce y cálido?

–…– Me atreví a desviar mi vista de Shizu-Chan por un momento para posar mi mirada en el rostro de Furakawa-San para entonces notar asombrada como el destello de su mirada había regresado a sus pupilas quienes ahora estaban bañadas por una laguna cristalina que caía desbocada por su rostro, no eran lagrimas de tristeza… Esa sonrisa que lo acompañaba era el delator clave de la felicidad que esa melodía había suscitado en su interior… Su corazón… ¿Shizu-Chan se lo regresado?

–…– No me encontraba capaz de profesar palabra alguna, no era la única pues todos los clientes presentes guardaron silencio para así poder escuchar con mayor atención la bella música que traía de nuevo no solo al corazón de mi jefe… Si no también el alma que caracterizaba este lugar… Hasta dar por finalizada la melodía, escuchándose por leves segundos un silencio sepulcral, seguido de una gran tanda de aplausos todos dirigidos al joven que no parecía prestarles atención, ya que su mirada se perdía en el profundo color negro de aquel piano… Esta… ¿Mirando su reflejo?

– ¡Muchacho! – No le dio ni tiempo a Shizu-Chan de levantarse de su asiento, pues mi jefe había subido al escenario para abrazarlo con fervor creciente, aun en su rostro se notaban las marcas de su anterior estado.

–…– Shizu-Chan permaneció inerte como si nada lo estuviera tocando manteniendo presente su inexpresiva expresión característica.

– Tienes que trabajar aquí como pianista, eres lo que estaba buscando. – Se alejo un poco para verlo emocionado a los ojos, dando la imagen de un niño que había encontrado su juguete preferido que estaba perdido. – No sabes lo que… –

– Lo siento… No puedo hacer eso… – Contesto Shizu-Chan sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

– ¿Qué?, Pero… ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto con la confusión latente en su expresión.

– Simplemente no puedo… – ¿No vinimos para esto?, ¡¿Por qué ahora no quieres?! ¡No te entiendo!

– Si el problema es el dinero no te preocupes tendrás un excelente sueldo. – Pude notar como la mirada de Shizu-Chan se poso rápidamente con dureza en los ojos de Furakawa-San… Creo que no le agrado el comentario.

– El dinero no es objeto de mi ambición. – Aclaro con áspera voz.

– Entonces… Si el dinero no es motivo para el que te quedes… ¿No lo seria este pobre hombre que necesita el escuchar tan hermosa melodía para no caer sumido en la pena? – La tristeza regreso a anidarse entre sus pupilas.

– Es por eso mismo… – Menciono para luego regresar su mirada al piano que tenía en frente, para segundos después continuar. – Si yo tomara el empleo, mi estancia solo sería algo temporal… Tal vez menos del mes… No le encuentro sentido quedarme si de todos modos me iré y usted regresara a su estado anterior… De igual forma… Todo volverá a ser como lo era antes de que yo llegara… – Shizu-Chan… El de verdad… Está pensando en mi jefe y en la forma de ayudarlo… Me siento tan mal por juzgarlo de forma tan injusta todo este tiempo… Tal vez por eso sigue sin reconocerme como su amiga… Si él fuera otro simplemente hubiera aceptado el empleo aun sabiendo que se iría… Pero no lo hizo… Porque también sabe que puede causar más daño el darle una felicidad momentánea para después marcharse sin más, como aquel pianista… No quiere repetir la misma historia…

– Muchacho… Se a lo que te refieres, de verdad… Pero no necesitas preocuparte por mí… Si solo puedes estar menos del mes, una semana, un día, por mi está bien… Te marcharas y yo sabré cuando lo harás, lo que a mí me devasto fue el no esperarme que aquella persona desapareciera… Pero esta vez estaré preparado, y el escucharte tocar aunque sea un poco, me es más que suficiente para sentirme en paz conmigo mismo de ahora en adelante. – Sus palabras fluían de forma suave y sincera, demostrando así la certeza que tenia sobre la situación de su porvenir.

–…– Shizu-Chan le miro al rostro por largos segundos intentando con eso confirmar lo que su tono de voz le indicaba. – Supongo que no hay problema entonces… Acepto el empleo Furakawa-San. – Cedió por fin, provocando que mi jefe sonriera ante la respuesta… Tal vez esto sea el comienzo del fin de nuestros problemas…

****Dos días después****

– Shizu-Chan, ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?… ¡Nunca pensé que el trabajar se volviera algo tan divertido! – Mencione con ánimo, mientras buscaba mi bolso para salir rumbo a nuestro trabajo nocturno en el restaurant.

– Aja… – Contesto sin interés, a la vez que tomaba con total tranquilidad una humeante taza de té… Pues claro… Obvio estas de lo más tranquilo y sin prisa, si te la pasas todo el tiempo en casa, no como yo que ando de un lugar a otro…

Ya que Shizu-Chan no está trabajando en la editorial tiene todo el día libre exceptuando los noches en las que nos íbamos juntos rumbo a nuestro trabajo, he de decir que los clientes lo acogieron muy bien gracias a las interpretaciones que llevaba a cabo en el piano, por supuesto también mi jefe era de los mas complacidos con esto, quien le proporciono gentilmente de unos cuantos trajes que iban acorde con la elegancia y refinamiento del lugar, puesto que Shizu-Chan no contaba con ese tipo de ropa, aun así le prometió que se los pagaría en cuanto pudiera, y mi jefe como respuesta solo se limito a reír ante su actitud… A decir verdad todo ha ido de maravilla, hasta podría tener la esperanza de pagar los meses atrasados que tenemos antes de que llegue la fecha limite que nos dieron y nos desalojen…

– Sabes Shizu-Chan, si seguimos así pienso que al final sería mejor que dejaras el trabajo en la editorial y te dedicaras solo a trabajar como pianista en el restaurant… ¿No te parece? – Sugerí con una sonrisa… Sé que el trabajo como editor es muy pesado y agotador, aunque nunca he notado rasgo de cansancio en Shizu-Chan a pesar de que a veces ni llega a casa hasta el día siguiente… Al final todo eso le pasara la factura a su cuerpo.

– No tengo intenciones de dejar el trabajo en la editorial. – Contesto con indiferencia mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a la taza de té.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? – Pregunte confundida. – Yo pensé que eso te vendría muy bien, y más porque así no tendrías que involucrarte con Sensei… Aunque a decir verdad pienso que se verían muy bien juntos y…–

–…– Me detuve por completo al recibir una fría y dura mirada de parte de Shizu-Chan… No le agrado mi comentario. – Tienes razón que no tendría que involucrarme, Alice… Pero… Digamos que hubo un cambio de planes. – Me molesta que Shizu-Chan hable solo para él, sabiendo bien que yo no tengo ni idea a lo que se refiere. – Además hay varios buitres que esperan mi renuncia… Como comprenderás no dejare que ellos tengan su festín hasta que mi cuerpo se esté pudriendo. – Un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar eso ultimo… Él siempre ha sido así, pero todavía no me acostumbro a lo lúgubre que puede llegar a sonar…

– ¡Ah!, ¡Tu quieres que se indigesten!, ¿Verdad? – Pregunte con expectación pensando que había acertado con mi teoría.

–… – Me miro de reojo para después volver a prestarle atención a la taza de té. – No tan literal… Pero tiene un cierto grado de verdad lo que dices. – Comento sin hacer mucho hincapié en ello.

– En fin, sea como sea tu seguirás relacionándote con Ijuuin-Sensei, ¡Y no estaré a gusto hasta que vea como te acosa! – Hice un puchero para demostrar mi inconformidad por todavía no haber visto alguna escena digna de manga yaoi… Aunque no sé si quiera verla con Shizu-Chan de protagonista… El no encaja muy bien en ese contexto y seria un tanto… Extraño…

– Alice, tu… – Estaba a punto de recibir un buen regaño de parte de Shizu-Chan, si no hubiera sido que el timbre del departamento sonara, cosa que no desaproveche para salir airosa de mi comentario, pues me dirigí hasta la puerta para descubrir quién era nuestro visitante… Algo extraño, pues nadie nos visita, Shizu-Chan no tiene amigos, y yo… Bueno… Tampoco… Cuando menos no aquí…

– ¡Alice-San!, Es un alivio. ¡Creía que había dado con el lugar equivocado! – Me sorprendí al descubrir que la persona detrás de esa puerta no era nada más y nada menos que…

– Ijuuin-Sensei, ¡Que sorpresa! – Exclame alegre al tener tal visita en casa, la cual me pareció muy grata, y por otra parte, tuve el valor de asomar mi vista a donde se encontraba Shizu-Chan, solo para notar como él había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo y ponía especial atención a lo que observaba. – ¿Que lo trae por aquí? – Pregunte amablemente, sintiendo entonces como alguien me había lanzado un pequeño objeto, provocando que me volteara en el acto, y así leer una nota que Shizu-Chan me había escrito en una hoja de papel: "No estoy…" Tuve que aguantarme los deseos que tenia por reírme, pues me pareció un tanto extraño y hasta algo infantil esa actitud proveniente de él.

– Bueno… Vine a buscar a Shizuku personalmente. – Logre notar atisbos de molestia en su tono de voz. – No contesta ninguna de mis llamadas ni mensajes… Se supone que estaríamos en contacto… – Ah… Shizu-Chan lo está evitando… Esto es de verdad algo inusual, la mayoría de las veces él tiende a encarar a las personas sin evadirlas, pero tal parece Sensei ha sido la nota discordante en su modo de comportarse.

– Ah… Shizu-Chan… – Comencé a reír nerviosamente, debía mentirle pero era pésima en aquel arte. – Bueno… Emm… Él… Él esta… – ¡Piensa en algo, piensa en algo! – ¡El salió a comprar leche a un combini cercano! – Sentí entonces como otro objeto hizo impacto en mi cuerpo, creo que no di la mejor respuesta… Casi puedo escuchar la insípida voz de Shizu-Chan diciéndome: Imbécil.

– ¿Eh? – Respondió con la confusión apoderándose de sus facciones… Sí, bueno… Creo que nadie compra leche en la noche… – ¿Estás segura? – Esa expresión de desconcierto cambio por completo al prever que yo le estaba mintiendo, y ahora se disponía a confirmar sus sospechas, pues tomo su celular y marco un numero, dentro de mi quise creer que no se trataba del numero de Shizu-Chan.

– ¡…! – Me estremecí por completo al escuchar el tono de llamada de su teléfono… ¡Si yo soy una imbécil, tu lo eres más por no apagar el celular!

– Vaya, vaya… Así que su celular está aquí… Eso quiere decir que él también… – Una sonrisa triunfal se asomo rápidamente en su rostro, mirándome fijamente dándome a entender que deseaba pasar.

– ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que atine a decir pues sentí que todo pasó bastante rápido, sobre todo la facilidad con que la mentira fue dada a conocer. – Pase por favor… – Me di por vencida, haciéndome a un lado y permitiendo que este entrara.

– ¿Quien le dio mi dirección? – Pregunto Shizu-Chan al instante en que lo vio entrar al departamento.

– ¿No vas a saludarme primero? – Contestó en seguida con molestia.

– Hola. – Saludo de forma insipiente… Aww… El también me saluda así la mayoría de las veces.

–…– No contestó ante la forma en que Shizu-Chan lo saludo, pero algo me decía que si no lo hacía no era por no saber qué decir, sino más bien para evitar comenzar una discusión. – Si no querías que viniera a buscarte, debiste contestar mis llamadas y mensajes. – Le contesto aun con algo de molestia en la voz, para después dirigir su vista a los alrededores del departamento, observando lo mas que pudo, ya que la única luz que nos iluminaba era la de unas cuantas velas.

– He estado muy ocupado estos últimos días, por eso no pude contestar a sus llamados o mensajes. – Dio una pobre excusa sin tener mucha intención de inventar una mentira más convincente.

–…– No contesto, pero en su lugar lo miraba fijamente con algo de molestia, contacto que Shizu-Chan no dudo en corresponder con una simple mirada indiferente.

– Emm… – Sentí rápidamente como el ambiente se volvió tenso. – Sensei, ¿Gusta una taza de té, o tal vez café? – Pregunte rápidamente con la intensión de aligerar la situación.

– ¿Ocupado? – Dio unos cuantos pasos para reducir la distancia entre ellos dos. – Aún no entiendo porqué tratas de evitarme tanto… – Sonaba más que una pregunta, un reproche.

– No lo evito, realmente yo he estado ocupado, no tengo que… –

– ¡Ahhh! – Lo interrumpí rápidamente intentando con eso que no dijera algo más que agravara la situación. – Shizu-Chan tiene razón, ha estado muy ocupado trabajando arduamente por las noches para que no afecte tanto la suspensión que tuvo en la editorial. – Aclare con una sonrisa nerviosa, deseando dentro de mí que Shizu-chan no abriera la boca.

– Hmp… – No dijo más sobre como Shizu-Chan lo evadía por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio unos segundos. – Entonces… ¿Por qué están a oscuras? – Cambio rotundamente de tema, al preguntar eso ultimo en tono curioso.

– Emm… – No pude evitar el sentirme avergonzada por la precaria situación en la que estábamos, sin embargo al voltear a ver a Shizu-Chan, el solo se mantenía en silencio sin cambiar su usual expresión, lo cual agradecí en mi interior, ya que de caso contrario él no se inmutaría ni un poco en decir que no tenemos luz por no ser capaces de pagar el recibo. – Es que se nos olvido pagar la factura de la luz. – Sonreí intentando con eso esconder la mentira.

– Eso no suena para nada cierto… – Me observo por varios segundos con una expresión divertida. – Shizuku, ¿No crees mejor que tú deberías mentir en lugar de ella? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

– Si yo le contestara, no le mentiría. – Contesto con carente interés prestándole más atención a su taza de té que al rostro de Sensei. – Por otro lado… – Dejo a un lado la taza de té para verlo con seriedad al rostro. – Me parece un tanto mezquino de su parte el que desee saber, aun cuando Alice se esmero en mentirle por una razón. – Le recrimino con áspera voz, claramente molesto con la actitud de Sensei… Shizu-Chan nunca se ha apenado en decir que es alguien de bajos recursos… Pero en mi caso es inevitable no sentirme avergonzada cuando alguien más me lo hace notar…

–…– Permaneció varios segundos en silencio ante lo dicho por Shizu-Chan, para después posar la vista en mi persona. – Lo lamento Alice-San. – Se disculpo claramente apenado por sus acciones. – Pero deseo saber todo lo relacionado con este muchacho… – Poso suavemente su mano en el cabello de Shizu-Chan para revolverlo un poco, acto que Shizu-Chan no evito, pero tampoco se lo tomo tan enserio. – Después de toda nuestra relación es especial, ¿No lo crees así? – Le pregunto de forma insinuante.

– ¡Ah!, No, no hay problema, no tiene porque disculparse. – Aclare con rapidez mientras negaba con las manos, anhelando con eso olvidar lo que hace poco de forma atónita acababa de observar con mis propios ojos… Eso… ¡ESO ERA LO QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO VER! Y es tan…

– Si usted se refiere a que hay confianza entre los dos, es verdad… – No miro a Sensei, sino que en su lugar yo era el blanco de sus pupilas, quienes me miraban fijamente en un tipo de advertencia para que no mal entendiera la situación. – Y bien… Ya que esta aquí, ¿Podría decirme a que ha venido? –Regreso su vista a Sensei para preguntarle con seriedad en el rostro.

– Bueno, vine para saber qué tal te va en tu semana de suspensión… Después de todo, puede decirse que yo también tengo algo de culpa… El que te suspendieran fue debido a algo que yo te di después de todo… – Eso es nuevo para mí… ¿Es decir que si Shizu-Chan volvió a ser piñata de posada fue por la culpa de Sensei?

– Usted no tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido en la editorial. – Contesto con voz serena.

–…– Comenzó a buscar con su mirada algo en especial. – ¿Llevas el llavero todo el tiempo? – Le miro con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿El llavero?

–…– Se mantuvo en silencio por escasos segundos ante la pregunta, para después contestar a ella. – Si… – Le mostro el pequeño llavero que llevaba consigo, ¡Es cierto!, Con anterioridad le pregunte sobre él, y no quiso decirme nada, creo que las cosas están comenzando a tornarse más claras para mí. – De los errores se aprenden, y no deseo que se vuelva a perder. – Tan claras que estoy comenzando a sentirme mareada… ¿Fue mi imaginación o… Shizu-Chan sonó un poco… Sumiso? … ¡¿SUMISO?! Esto es tan extraño que siento como si estuviera en un dimensión diferente.

– Alice-san, ¿Lo viste? – Y parece que Sensei tampoco lo paso por alto, pues ante la respuesta, le fue imposible el no soltar una leve risa. – Sin duda Shizuku es alguien muy especial en cuanto a su forma de ser… Y a veces suele ser bastante lindo, ¿No lo crees así? – Lo observo con una suave expresión en su rostro, parece que ha olvidado por completo la molestia que le provoco al estarlo evadiendo por tanto tiempo…

–…– Shizu-Chan, solo se limito a ignorarlo.

– ¿Eh?, ¿De verdad? – Me encontraba algo desconcertada con todo esto, para después alegrarme con lo que eso significaba. – ¡Es genial! – Sin dudarlo me acerque rápidamente a donde Shizu-Chan se encontraba y lo tome de las manos con ánimo. – Shizu-Chan, tal vez no todo este perdido, y tú también puedas llegar a ser alguien lindo y sociable, ¡Esfuérzate, yo te apoyare! – Exclame con infinita felicidad al mirarlo emocionada a los ojos.

–…– El solo me dedico una fría mirada como respuesta… Creo que se ha mantenido en silencio ante los comentarios hechos por Sensei y por mí, parece ignorarlos a propósito, siempre hace lo mismo… – Bien si eso era todo lo que quería saber Sensei… – Se levanto de su silla. – Tenemos que irnos en este momento. – Me tomo desprevenida al momento de agarrarme del brazo, y llevarme hacia la puerta prácticamente a rastras.

– Shizuku… Eso es de malos modales, el irte y dejar a tu invitado a un lado… – Menciono con serenidad al observar como tenía intenciones de marcharse.

– Eso es verdad. – Me soltó por un momento, solo para caminar hacia donde se encontraba Sensei. – Que falta de educación la mía… Usted debe salir primero y después nosotros. – Aclaro a la vez que lo sacaba prácticamente a la fuerza del departamento.

– ¿Esto es en serio? – Replicó al mismo tiempo que detenía el actuar de Shizu-Chan. – Pues ahora siento ganas de acompañarlos con más razón… Puedo llevarlos en mi auto. – Se ofreció amablemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues no tenía ni la más mínima intención de irse… Wow… Sensei sí que es insistente… Y creo que ese tipo de personas… Son las que menos soporta Shizu-Chan… Yo soy igual… Así que supongo que ya sabe como soportarnos… – Por cierto… ¿Ambos trabajan en la noche?… ¿Puedo saber en qué, exactamente? – Preguntó algo curioso.

– Eso seria estupen… – No logre el terminar pues Shizu-chan me amenazo con la mirada por lo que no me creí capaz de continuar.

– Muy amable de su parte, pero me temo que tendremos que rechazar su amabilidad, Sensei. – Contesto con frialdad. – Y es un trabajo que a usted no le compete en lo absoluto. – Termino por decir, teniendo la intensión de llevarme con él, y dejar solo a Sensei.

– ¡Shizu-chan, ya suéltame! – Me deshice del agarre, me molestaba que me quisiera tratar como una niña y así hacer lo que él deseaba, pero bueno… Creo que esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme de él, viendo como está la situación con Sensei… Me aprovechare un poco de ello. – No entiendo porque no le quieres decir qué clase de trabajo es, después de todo la paga es muy buena, y solo se tiene que trabajar en la noche. – Utilice un tono que dejaba a pensar mucho más de lo que mis palabras dijeron, me atrevo a decir que con el pasar de los años viviendo junto con Shizu-Chan, puedo apostar que aunque él sea muy astuto, en cosas como estas de "Doble sentido" el puede ser bastante ingenuo e inocente… Y por otra parte, estoy segura que Ijuuin-Sensei captara por completo el sentido que le estoy dando a mis palabras… Y eso es lo mejor. – Shizu-Chan practica uno de los oficios más antiguos, en el que las manos juegan un papel muy importante, lo malo es que a juzgar por nuestros tiempos, ya no es un trabajo tan bien reconocido como antes… – Musite con fingida pena.

– Vaya… No sabía que Shizuku realizaba esa clase de trabajos… ¿Es por eso que no querías decírmelo?… No deberías avergonzarte por cosas como esas… Después de todo, trabajo es trabajo. – Jajaja, parece que Ijuuin-Sensei sabe cuáles son mis intenciones, y por lo visto está dispuesto a seguir la corriente.

– A usted no tiene porque interesarle. – Contesto con indiferencia… Y tal como lo dije… ¡Shizu-Chan es lento para esto! ¡Ni siquiera sospecha! Que chico con tan poca malicia… Bueno, obtendré un poco de diversión a sus expensas.

– A decir verdad yo también estaba sorprendida cuando me entere de los grandes dones que tenía Shizu-Chan para desempeñar ese trabajo… Pero creo que deberías alardear un poco de ellos, Shizu-Chan… Después de todo, todos los clientes quedan complacidos contigo. – Le di unos cuantos golpecitos en los costados.

– ¿Complacidos?, Shizuku… No sabía que tu técnica era tan buena… ¿Puedo saber al menos qué es lo que haces para que todos queden tan complacidos? – Le pregunto con interés.

– ¡Ah!, Como dije hace poco, Shizu-Chan necesita tener su cuerpo en una buena condición, pero sobre todo en las manos… Pues el toca un objeto muy especial capaz de darle placer a cualquiera… Es tan bueno en ello, que muchos clientes le hacen solicitudes especiales, y como entre mas lo toca, mas le toman gusto, los clientes le piden que repita las sesiones… Obviamente Shizu-Chan es alguien sumamente devoto a su trabajo, y por eso mismo siempre se encarga de dejar satisfechos a los clientes con su labor… Aunque al final termina muy cansado… La paga lo vale. – Shizu-Chan se mantenía en silencio ante mis comentarios, supongo que piensa que me estoy refiriendo al piano… Y me imagino que también cree que Ijuuin-Sensei piensa lo mismo.

– ¿Es así? – La sonrisa que yacía en mi rostro se ensancho al obtener la instantánea respuesta de Sensei sobre mi último comentario. – Shizuku, si me lo hubieses dicho antes me hubiese tomado la molestia de solicitar tus servicios… Después de todo, pagaría cualquier cosa por poder pasar una noche junto a ti y tus increíbles dones… Es más… Podría enseñarte algunos trucos que te serían de ayuda en el futuro… – Respondió con picardía y una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

– Yo ya le he prestado mis servicios con anterioridad, y creo que de manera gratuita. – Le contesto con seriedad. – Además… Dudo que su experiencia pueda ganarle a la mía. – …

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – No pude evitar el romper en sonoras carcajadas, divertida por la forma en que Shizu-Chan contestaba con total normalidad, sin sospechar ni un poco del verdadero sentido de la plática… Esto es tan… ¡DIVERTIDO! ¡Oh dios, debo de hacer esto más seguido!

–…– Ijuuin Sensei me miro por algunos segundos en un tipo de mensaje oculto, avisándome que deseaba seguir escuchando las inocentes respuestas de Shizu-Chan, por lo que acalle mis risas abruptamente, e intente mantener la calma antes pérdida. – Pero… Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo disfrutando de tus servicios… – Se acerco a Shizu-Chan marcando una peligrosa cercanía entre ambos… No creo que Sensei sea capaz de hacer una escena… ¿O sí? –…Ya que… Realmente me dejaste complacido la última vez… Es más… Si tan bueno eres, no me molestaría recibir unas pequeñas clases de parte tuya… Estoy seguro que ambos disfrutaríamos al máximo aquella nueva experiencia… Te aseguro que te encantará… Y me pedirás que regrese cada noche… Debido a que… Soy muy bueno aprendiendo cosas nuevas… – En su rostro se formo una atrevida sonrisa conforme se acercaba aun mas a Shizu-Chan… Sera que el de verdad… ¡No estoy preparada para esto!… Bueno tal vez si…

– Si como Mangaka usted me ha dificultado las cosas, no quiero ni pensar lo que tendré que pasar con usted como aprendiz. – Menciono con sinceridad a la vez que sutilmente se alejaba de él. – Mejor vaya con otro profesional que pueda enseñarle. – Le sugirió indiferente.

– ¡Pftt! – No logro el contener por más tiempo las reacciones que la situación desataban en el, por lo que sin inmutarse ni un poco en fingir, comenzó a reír divertido por la ocasión un tanto inusual que le toco presenciar. – ¡Jajaja!, En verdad eres… ¡Bastante ingenuo Shizuku! – Exclamo aun embargado por la risa.

– ¿Disculpe? – Noto entonces que no solo Sensei, sino también yo, nos encontrábamos presos de un intenso ataque de risa. – Realmente no entiendo donde esta lo gracioso en esto. – Nos miro fijamente a ambos sin comprender el motivo de nuestra diversión.

– ¡Jajaja!, Mejor que nunca lo entiendas Shizu-Chan. – Exclame entre risas intentando que el aire no me faltara y no soltar pequeñas lagrimas debido a la intensidad de mis carcajadas.

– "Contratar a otro profesional que pueda enseñarme." – Repitió entre risas. –…Shizuku… – Intento contener un poco el flujo de sus risas para regresar a la conversación. – ¿En verdad deseas saber de qué trataba en realidad esta pequeña plática? – Le pregunto con interés.

–…– Le miro con recelo por largos segundos. – No me interesa… Pero supongo que Alice no me dejara de molestar con ello, así que dígalo. – Termino por aceptar que le fuera dicho el porqué de nuestro estado.

– ¡Jajaja, está bien! – Dejo de reír por unos cuantos segundos para poder tomar algo de aire. – Cuando Alice-San dijo que trabajabas en la noche y con muy buena paga, en realidad estaba jugando en doble sentido… ¿Lo entiendes?… –

–…– Obviamente el no juega con ese doble sentido.

– Es decir, ella dio a entender que, tu trabajo es prostituirte… Por la buena paga y por lo que es en la noche… Y al parecer caíste ante la pequeña broma… – Musito divertido.

– ¿Prostituirme? – Parece que nunca se lo vio venir.

–…Pero sabes… Si algún día llegas a hacer eso… Me encargaré personalmente de contratarte exclusivamente para mí… – Cuando menos me di cuenta se acerco a Shizu-Chan y lo tomo de la barbilla. –…No dejaría que alguien se atreviera a poner sus manos sobre ti… – Awww que bonito… Aunque dudo que Shizu-Chan lo encontrara "Bonito"

–…– Y en efecto… No se le hizo bonito… Pues a la brevedad quito con su mano el contacto de Sensei, para después estremecerme por completo al ser víctima de su dura mirada. – Alice… Creo que estas un poco enferma… Te recomiendo visitar un buen psicólogo para que te oriente y… – Regreso su mirada a Sensei, ahora es su turno por lo visto. – Usted… – Puso un tanto de distancia entre sus cuerpos. – Usted también necesita ir con un especialista… Ahora puedo entender porque solo ustedes comprendieron a lo que se referían. – Hablo como si de verdad pensara que necesitábamos ayuda de profesionales.

– No creo que necesitemos ayuda. – Aclaro divertido. – Eres muy ingenuo e inocente, eso es todo… Y eso te hace bastante lindo… – Lo observo al rostro determinados segundos. –…Entonces, ¿Los llevo?, Después de todo, Shizuku va a tocar esta noche, ¿No es así? – Ah… Así que al final de todo Sensei si capto que también me refería al piano…

– ¡Por supuesto!, ¡Es muy amable Sensei!, Además Shizu-Chan es genial tocando… – Hice una pausa insinuante. – ¡El piano obviamente! – Volví a reír ante mi pequeña broma, pero me detuve al pensar que podría obtener otra llamada de atención de parte de Shizu-Chan.

– Hagan lo que quieran, ya me da igual. – Opto por utilizar la técnica de ignorarnos. – Yo me adelanto. – Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la salida, creo que la broma que le jugamos le dejo sin deseos de recorrer el camino de salida con nosotros.

* * *

– ¡Hey!, Shizuku, espera… Deberías tratarnos mejor, somos especiales para ti después de todo… – Dije con una sonrisa al llegar a donde nos esperaba y dirigirnos al auto, abriendo las puertas e invitándolos a entrar.

– ¿De verdad dijiste eso, Shizu-Chan? – Preguntó Alice-San con ilusión.

– No recuerdo cuando dije tal cosa. – Negó rápidamente Shizuku, cosa que no me es de extrañar… Él siempre es así… Tal vez, debería de jugar un poco…

– Lo recuerdo muy bien… – Dije mirando a Shizuku fijamente. –…Fue cuando… – Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle, no dejando que su amiga escuchara aquel detalle. –…Nos besamos… – Me alejé para encender el auto. – ¿Verdad?… – Terminé de decir con una sonrisa, mientras emprendía camino al lugar indicado por ambos.

–…– Shizuku no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio y prefirió ignorar el comentario, para dedicarse a mirar por la ventana en todo el trayecto. A veces creo que cuando suele quedarse callado ante mis comentarios es debido a que, no quiere exponerse ante mí más de lo que ya se ha expuesto…

***EN EL RESTAURANT***

– Y bien… Creo que me quedaré; Quiero escuchar tu Mini–Concierto después de todo Shizuku. –

– Tampoco es gran cosa- Le restó importancia al asunto.

– Ah Shizu-Chan, tú siempre tan… – Alice-San volteó a verlo como si quisiera reprocharle su comportamiento y, optó mejor por callarse, al parecer había tenido más llamadas de atención de lo usual, todas aquellas en un mismo día por parte de mi editor. – Claro Sensei. – Continúo dejando la actitud de Shizuku a un lado. –…En seguida llamo a un mesero para que lo ubique en una mesa, le aseguro que quedara encantado tanto con el servicio… Como con Shizu-Chan. – Me guiñó el ojo, dándome a entender que era otro juego de doble sentido.

– Siempre estoy encantado con Shizuku. – Respondí sin titubear.

– …– Así que continuará estando en silencio, ¿Eh?; Esta vez, la pobre chica no logró el salvarse de la severa mirada que mi Sub-Editor le dedicó, reprendiéndola nuevamente por su forma de actuar; Pero, al parecer ella prefirió olvidar el tema e ignorar el actuar de Shizuku. – En fin, iremos a cambiarnos. – Se llevó a rastras a Alice-San, hacia un pasillo del espacioso restaurant.

– Está bien, yo los espero. – Mencione mientras me dirigía a una mesa guiado por uno de sus compañeros.

– ¡Regresamos lo antes posible Sensei!, ¡No se nos vaya antes! – Exclamó en voz alta, sin fijarse que había bastante gente de "Clase" a nuestro alrededor.

– Señor, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Me preguntó amablemente uno de los mozos, luego de haberme ubicado y dado mi correspondiente menú.

– Sí, pediré un cordon bleu acompañado de una salsa de champiñones y de beber, desearía un vino tinto. – Le entregue la carta del menú

– Claro, se lo traeré en seguida. –

– Por cierto, ¿En qué momento empieza el pianista a tocar? – Pregunté algo impaciente, mentiría si dijera que no estoy ansioso por escucharlo.

– Oh, en unos minutos estará listo. Tengo entendido que hoy dará una presentación especial, como puede notar, el lugar está repleto debido a aquello. – Dijo finalmente para retirarse.

– Así que… Es lo bastante talentoso como para atraer tal audiencia… – Susurré para mí. – Me alegro por ello… – Sonreí un poco, debido a la satisfacción de saber que no era el único que pensaba que Shizuku tenía un gran talento para tocar. Luego de unos minutos, la suave música de fondo dejó de sonar y de inmediato salió Shizuku vestido de traje y con el cabello perfectamente peinado para atrás, entró elegantemente para luego inclinarse y saludar a la audiencia, y al mismo tiempo tomar asiento.

–…– Reinó el silencio por todo el lugar, hasta que una suave y hermosa melodía comenzó a resonar en el ambiente, llegando directamente a los oídos de todos los presentes, que se miraban complacidos por completo con el simple hecho de escucharlo tocar aquel instrumento en un grácil y diestro movimiento de manos, por otro lado su rostro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, sin expresión alguna, sin embargo podía notar como la calma y serenidad yacían en su interior, y eso mismo le ayudaba para mantener la concentración en su labor de entonar aquel sonido, por el cual, muchos caían cautivos.

– Perdone por la espera. – Llegó la amiga de Shizuku junto con lo que había ordenado, fijándose que no muchos prestaban atención a lo que sucedía en las demás mesas, decidió tomar algo de tiempo y quedarse cerca de mí. – ¿Es increíble, no?, Y pensar que yo creía que alguien como Shizu-Chan no era capaz de algo así. – Dijo algo apenada, pues lo había prejuzgado mal, dejándose llevar por las apariencias.

– ¿Tú crees?, A mi forma de ver… Shizuku es una caja de sorpresas… No sabes con qué te toparás cuando la abras. –

– El problema es que… Esa caja nunca se me ha permitido abrirla… – Musitó la chica con algo de tristeza. – Siento que mis pasos a su lado son en la oscuridad… – La observé por varios segundos, dándome cuenta de que en verdad la forma de ser de Shizuku, la cual es bastante difícil de tratar puesto que él no se abre con los demás, la había afectado bastante.

– No importa como lo vea… El hecho de que Shizuku haya aceptado vivir y compartir el espacio contigo… ¿No crees que es algo bueno?…Es decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo juntos?… Estoy seguro que si a él le molestases o te viera como alguien innecesaria en su vida, hace mucho tiempo te hubiese alejado… –

– Si… Usted tiene razón, Sensei… – Esbozó una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que guardaba silencio, dejando resonar en su mente las notas de música, y posiblemente pensando en lo que había dicho. – Y bien… ¿Me lo dirá? – Olvidó su trabajo por completo, y como si nada se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, a la vez que me observaba expectante… Al parecer el estado de ánimo de esta chica cambia muy rápido.

– ¿Decirte qué? – Tardé un poco en responderle, puesto que no entendía muy bien a donde estaba yendo nuestra pequeña plática.

– Oh bueno… Es que yo quería preguntarle sobre algo, pero… No encontraba la forma de preguntárselo… – Menciono algo apenada, dado que no sabía cómo proceder. – ¿Usted fue el primer beso de Shizu-Chan? – Pregunto esto con bastante curiosidad en la respuesta, casi se lograba observar el brillo empañando sus pupilas… Hasta podría jurar que en toda su cara hay un letrero en el cual está escrito "Me gusta el yaoi".

– Para que preguntes por aquello, debo entonces entender que Shizuku dijo algo. – Respondí naturalmente, y al observar que se impacientaba me di cuenta que, no había caso en esconder lo obvio. – Sí, soy su primer beso… Aunque, a decir verdad, él fue el que me besó primero debido a que lo estaba hostigando. – Dije divertido al recordar aquel momento.

– ¡Waaaaaaaah! – Comenzó a "Saltar" de emoción al confirmar sus sospechas. – Espere… – Analizó mejor mis palabras. – ¿S-Shizu-Chan lo besó primero? – Su expresión era atónita.

– Sí… Él me besó prime… – Me interrumpió y no dejó que continuara, por lo que veo está muy emocionada.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamo aún estupefacta y no sé porqué esto no me sorprende. – El jamás había hecho algo así antes… Y eso que no es la primera vez que lo hostigan o molestan… – Tal parece empezó a recordar cosas del pasado. – Ah, y sí… Si dijo algo de eso… Aunque más bien fui ya lo que lo obligo de lo mucho que le estuve intentando sacar información… También recuerdo que me dijo que usted era lascivo al besar. – Dijo esto con una leve risa.

– Tomaré eso como un halago de su parte. – Mencione divertido, puesto que aquel simple beso había sido algo normal comparado a otros más atrevidos.

– Aunque bueno, él ni debería de quejarse, ¿Soy la única que piensa que Shizu-Chan es malo besando?, Es decir… Bueno… La otra vez cuando el fingió ser mi novio, tuvo que besarme para que no nos descubrieran, aunque en ese momento me encontraba prácticamente clavándole el tenedor en la pierna, no se detuvo. – Tembló un poco al recordar aquello; y espera… Es algo extremo el clavarle un tenedor a alguien por un beso… – Y a decir verdad… Para mi desgracia, ese fue mi primer beso. – Pude notar como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba, bueno, si a alguien le roban su primer beso así, es comprensible que se decepcione… ¿Shizuku se habrá decepcionado de darme su primer beso? – Así que no podría decir si besaba bien o no, y me imagino que usted debe de tener un LARGO historial sobre eso, por eso le pregunto si soy la única que lo piensa así. – Me miro expectante.

– Pues fue la primera vez que lo hacía, es obvio que no sea bueno en ello… Y no sé porque, pero me sentí como un mujeriego cuando dijiste "Largo historial". – Sonreí divertido por aquello ya que, lo acepte o no, ella tiene razón respecto a eso.

– Entonces, ¿Usted no es un mujeriego? – Preguntó con curiosidad, y algo divertida por la respuesta que le daría.

– ¿Perdón? – Cuánta confianza tiene esta chica.

– Porque… Ahora que lo recuerdo, la forma en que trató a Shizu-Chan ya la he visto antes, ¿Sabe?… – ¿A qué se refiere?, Casi al instante sacó su celular. – A ver, ¿Dónde está? – Buscaba con empeño algo en especial. – ¡Aquí! –Levantó la voz animada por haber dado con lo que buscaba. – La otra vez lo vi con este muchacho. – Me mostro la pantalla del celular.

– ¿Qué muchacho? – Pregunté confundido, para luego observar la foto guardada en su celular…Era…Una foto de, Takahashi-Kun y yo juntos en aquel café.

– ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?, Porque de verdad que parecía un lobo cazando a su presa. – Rio divertida ante la idea.

– Solamente estábamos teniendo una pequeña plática… Además… ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco al llamarme mujeriego con tanta confianza? – Le pregunté un tanto divertido, no es como si quisiera ocultar el tema de que me gusta Takahashi-Kun, solamente creo que no hay razón para hablar de eso ahora.

– ¿Eh? – Salió por completo de su estado de ánimo, para cambiar su expresión divertida por una de confusión ante lo que le había dicho. – Lo siento… Shizu-Chan me dice lo mismo… Que soy un tanto confianzuda… – Murmuro un poco apenada. – Bueno… Entonces supongo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Me sonrió con amabilidad mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la cocina del lugar. – Solo una última cosa… – Se dio la vuelta para verme.

– ¿SÍ? – Pregunte atento.

– Espero sea lo suficientemente maduro para que sus juegos con Shizu-Chan no se le vayan de las manos… Nada es capaz de herirlo… Pero si usted se convierte en el primero en hacerlo… – ¿Me está amenazando?, Me empecé a preguntar mientras me miraba a los ojos. – Le aseguro que la mafia italiana nunca olvidará su nombre y rostro. – Declaró con suma seriedad. – Pero en fin, confío en su criterio, espero verlo pronto en otra ocasión, Sensei. – Regreso a su usual semblante alegre.

–…Claro… Seguro. – Atiné a decir mientras ella se retiraba, no es como si me hubiese sentido intimidado por ella, simplemente me di cuenta de que esta chica siente algo especial por Shizuku y bueno… No es como si Shizuku estuviera enamorado de mí o algo así… Con su personalidad, dudo mucho que se llegue a interesar en alguien como yo, además… Simplemente… Me estoy acercando a él porque tengo curiosidad… No tengo más intenciones ocultas. Al acabar nuestra pequeña plática, terminó unos minutos después la presentación de Shizuku, este fue ovacionado por todos y por supuesto, era de esperarse, ya que su interpretación fue maravillosa. – Oh… Disculpe. – Me dirigí a uno de los meseros. – Quisiera hablar con Shizuku, soy un conocido suyo… ¿En dónde puedo encontrarlo? –

– ¿Shizuku-Kun?, Ah…Él está detrás del bastidor, pasando la cocina… Solamente déjeme hablar con mi jefe, puesto que no puedo dejarle entrar sin su supervisión. – Aclaró el muchacho algo apenado para luego dirigirse a la cocina y salir con el dueño del lugar.

– Joven, mucho gusto, soy Furakawa Mitsuyi… ¿Usted conoce a Shizuku-Kun? – Me preguntó el dueño con un rostro amigable.

– Un gusto en conocerlo Furakawa-San, mi nombre es Ijuuin Kyo. – Estreché su mano. – Sí, trabajo junto a Shizuku en la editorial y justo hoy tuve el placer de escucharlo tocar nuevamente en este lugar. –

– ¡Vaya!, Es bueno saber que un joven como usted aprecia el talento de este muchacho…Y si usted es amigo de Shizuku, es amigo mío también… Considero un placer el que esté aquí. – Dijo aquello con una sonrisa.

– No diga eso, el placer es todo mío. – Contesté de igual manera, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones después de todo.

– Bueno, si desea verlo Ijuuin-San puede seguirme, venga. – Me levanté de la mesa no sin antes dejar pagado lo que había consumido y la propia propina del que tomó mi orden, para seguir a Furakawa-San, quien me conducía por la cocina hasta el bastidor de Shizuku. – Bien, aquí es… Si necesita algo más de mi parte sólo dígamelo. –

– Claro, se lo haré saber. – Me despedí de él, para luego tocar la puerta de la pequeña habitación de Shizuku. – Hey… ¿Estás ahí?, Quiero hablar contigo un momento. – Luego de unos minutos de insistirle tanto, este, finalmente me abrió la puerta.

– Pensé que ya se había ido Sensei, le pregunte a Alice sobre usted y lo único que pudo hacer fue lloriquear como si hubiera hecho algo malo… – Me dijo sin mucho interés en sus facciones.

– Pues aún sigo aquí, como puedes apreciar. – Anuncie sonriendo.

– Pase. – Me indicó haciéndose a un lado, entrando de esta forma a la pequeña habitación. – Dígame, ¿De qué trata? – Pregunto rápidamente.

– Sí que vas directo al punto, ¿No? – Le dije algo divertido. – Bueno, simplemente quería felicitarte… Es lo que se suele hacer habitualmente cuando un músico termina de dar un concierto. Después de todo, como fan tuyo, tengo derecho. – Expliqué con una sonrisa, y es que, sí, me declaro fan número uno de las interpretaciones de Shizuku.

– ¿Fan… Mío? – Supongo que, de todo lo que podría esperarse de mí, lo que obtuvo, fue lo último que podría imaginarse… Digo esto debido a su expresión de desconcierto.

– Sí, me declaro tu primer fan oficial. – Le sonreí. – Y es que, sigo pensando que el talento que tienes es increíble Shizuku… – Tomé una de sus manos con suavidad. – Lo que tocas es simplemente increíble, lo haces a la perfección; Además, se puede ver con claridad que disfrutas de aquello… Tu expresión lo dice todo… Aún me sigo preguntando el porqué no quieres continuar con una carrera de concertista… Estoy seguro que te iría de maravilla… Y por supuesto, yo siempre estaría en primera fila disfrutando del concierto… –Levanté su mano con suavidad y la acerqué a mis labios para besarla. –Quisiera escuchar tu bella melodía siempre… – Le dedique una sonrisa mientras aún sostenía su mano.

–…– Shizuku no profirió palabra, su semblante se mantuvo inexpresivo, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban a la perfección la mezcla de sorpresa y confusión que le había causado el escuchar aquello, tal fue el impacto que, al parecer, no tenía ni idea de que decir, puesto que lo había tomado desprevenido, esto no solo se notaba en sus desconcertada mirada que se clavaba en la mía, si no en su mano que se mantuvo inmóvil, sin hacer ninguna acción para liberarla de mi contacto, permitiendo que fuera sostenida por mí. – Ya veo… – Solo fue capaz de emitir esas simples dos palabras. – Entonces… – Al instante, un poco del control de su cuerpo y mente regreso, para poder liberar su mano, y alejarse de mí, dándome entonces la espalda. – ¿Prefiere que salga de la editorial para hacer lo que usted sugiere? – Me preguntó sin si quiera voltearme a ver, y de esta forma no me dio oportunidad de leer su expresión.

– No quiero eso. – Contesté de forma rápida, sin darme cuenta aquella pregunta me dolió un poco… El no ver a Shizuku tan seguido como ahora… –No quiero eso… – Volví a repetir, acercándome a él y colocándome justo al frente para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras recordaba la plática que habíamos tenido hace algunos días. –…Prometiste quedarte a mi lado… – No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta. – Solo digo que me fascina esta parte de ti… Y que desearía escucharla con mayor frecuencia… Y también desearía que otros pudieran conocer tu maravilloso talento. –…Egoísta y contradictorio a la vez.

– Es verdad… Prometí quedarme a su lado… – Me miró a los ojos. – Y no pienso faltar a mi palabra… Por eso mismo no tengo intenciones de dejar el trabajo en la editorial… Después de todo me he propuesto el hacer algo con ese comportamiento suyo… Y sobre eso último… No creo que sea posible… Si yo hago esto ahora, es porque hay una razón de por medio, no por gusto… Ya se lo dije… No me agrada hacer tal cosa, y por eso trato de evitarlo… Pero supongo que es como… – Se interrumpió, decidiendo cambiar sus palabras. – Supongo que hay cosas que nunca podrán evitarse para siempre… –

– A veces me cuesta comprenderte. – Suspiré por un momento para entonces abrazarlo y quedar en silencio unos minutos, para luego romperlo como si nada. – ¿Está bien si intento acercarme a ti mucho más? – De pronto recordé lo que me había dicho Alice-San, sobre la forma en la que jugaba con Shizuku. – Digo… ¿Me permitirías conocerte mejor? – Tengo curiosidad… Quiero saber más sobre él, quiero tratarlo más… – ¿Podría? – Le susurré con suavidad.

– No entiendo el porqué desea tal cosa… Y si le soy sincero… No le recomiendo que lo haga. – Me indicó con serio semblante y tono de voz, rompiendo entonces la cercanía entre nosotros. – A mí también me cuesta comprenderlo Sensei… No entiendo a donde van sus acciones, o lo que quiere lograr con sus palabras… Puedo ir anticipando los movimientos de las personas, y aun así, al final resultan erradas mis predicciones cuando se trata de su persona. – Sus ojos se posaron insistentes en los míos, para analizarme con la mirada. – Usted es raro. – Declaró con indiferencia.

– ¡Jajaja!, ¿En serio crees eso? – No puedo evitarlo, su comentario me pareció muy divertido. – ¿Es malo ser raro? – Le pregunté curioso. – Creo que el que seas diferente de los demás te vuelve especial… Y en cierta forma eres especial para mí de esa manera, porque no eres igual a los demás… Tal vez por eso quisiera conocerte mejor…Y… – Encontré mis ojos con los suyos. – No creo que seas una mala persona o alguien de temer Shizuku. – Dije aquello de la forma más sincera posible.

– Interesante que piense eso… Le daré un consejo Sensei… – Este chico siempre huye de mi, y lo peor es que ni si quiera se toma la molestia de hacerlo sin que me dé cuenta… Es lo que pensé en aquel momento en que volvió a romper la cercanía que había entre nosotros. – Se que me es sincero cuando dice que no piensa que sea una mala persona… Pero en este mundo no es viable confiar solo en lo que creemos o pensamos, es necesario descubrirlo por nosotros mismos… Es por eso que… Aunque no sea de mi agrado las personas "Entrometidas" Por así decirlo, puede hacer lo que quiera… Pues al fin y al cabo lo vendrá haciendo sin importarle mi opinión y usted lo sabe. – Bueno, tiene razón en lo que dice. – Dejaré que usted compruebe sus teorías, pero… No diga que no soy mala persona sin antes comprobarlo, que… Podría llevarse una sorpresa… – No Shizuku… No funcionará, no importa cuánto trates de verte rudo ante mí, puedo notar que no eres así.

– Shizuku… Nada de lo que dices suena convincente. – Dije en un tono divertido, puesto que imaginarme a Shizuku jugando el papel del malo de la película no puedo negar que le quedaría pero, en su interior es algo distinto. – ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que los ojos son las ventanas del alma? – Me acerqué, una vez más a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para observar aquellos ojos celestes cristalinos. – Tú, realmente no eres una mala persona… Tus ojos me indican que, de hecho tienes un buen corazón… Solo que no sabes cómo expresarte de la mejor manera. ¿Crees que soy raro solamente por pensar aquello?… O es que, ¿Estás acostumbrado a que te digan lo contrario y por eso no puedes creerlo?… – Lo abracé contra mí. –…Me gustan tus ojos Shizuku… Porque son muy sinceros… – Me acerqué para susurrarle al oído. –…Si no quieres que me involucre cada vez más contigo… Tendrías que bajar la mirada y no verme a los ojos… –

– Ya déjeme en paz. – Una vez más cortó la cercanía, ¿Acaso mis palabras lo están alterando?… Es imposible… – Creo que ya no hay nada de qué hablar, y si me disculpa, me retiro. –Se dirigió a la salida, tratando de terminar nuestra plática.

– Shizuku… ¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí? – Lo alcancé a tomar del brazo. –…Dime… – Esta vez lo acorralé a la pared para no dejarle escapatoria. – ¿Por qué…? – Lo miré a los ojos y pude notar que su mirada estuvo a punto de flaquear… ¿En verdad lo pongo nervioso?… – Eso es…Bastante… – Lindo… No pude resistir más, y así uní mis labios con los suyos en un suave y delicado beso, que tuve la intención de continuar, ya que…Hay algo en él que me resulta atrayente… Y me confunde… Es como… Cuando sabes que algo está prohibido y te dan más ganas de hacerlo… No debería involucrarme más con él… Se supone que a mí me gusta alguien más… Pero… No puedo evitar el estar tan cerca…

– Suficiente. – Corto el beso rápidamente. – Sensei, sinceramente no se que obtiene con todo esto, mucho menos cuáles son sus intenciones y porque lo hace… Pero… – Hizo una leve pausa para acomodar sus ideas. – A mi no me agrada nada de esto, aunque sé que esto es solo un juego, no deja de molestarme el que su compañero de juegos sea yo, mejor consígase a otra persona, porque yo, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. – Me dijo esto con serio semblante y tono de voz… Esta vez, sí logré que se molestara.

– ¿Estaría bien si me consigo otra persona? – ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo ahora?, Estoy empezando a hablar sin pensar.

– No creo que sea gran problema para usted… Seguro con solo levantar un dedo tiene a sus pies a bastantes personas dispuestas a jugar con usted. – Lo dijo con total sinceridad y seriedad… Y sin darme cuenta, esas palabras estaban…

– Y por eso piensas que puedo involucrarme de esta manera con cualquiera, ¿No?, De la misma forma que lo hago contigo, ¿Piensas que podría llegar a involucrarme con los que viven mintiéndome para hacerme feliz? –

– ¿Acaso no ha estado viviendo así por mucho tiempo?… Recuerde lo que le dije aquella ocasión, Sensei… Lo conozco, y puedo apostar mi vida a que… Él primero que le miente, es usted… – Me miró sin dudar a los ojos. – Porque sabe muy bien, que no importa con cuantas personas este… Si no tiene lo que usted realmente desea, seguirá igual de vacío… – Camino de nuevo a la salida, sin permitir que le detuviera el paso. – Vacío… Igual que yo. – Selló con fuerza aquello último para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejándome solo en la habitación.

Así que, me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo… Vaya… La última vez que escuché aquello fue hace mucho tiempo… Cuando mi vida de verdad era una mentira… Es por eso que ahora, puedo decir que, de cierta forma vivo para complacer a los demás… Siempre dando el doble de lo que se me pide y muchas veces, no recibo lo que se debe de parte de los demás… ¿Vacío?… Supongo que se refería a Takahashi-Kun… Es verdad que en un principio simplemente estaba jugando, me parecía interesante y tenía curiosidad por conocerlo más… Pero ahora… Admito que hay algo en Shizuku que… No me deja de inquietar… Y a su vez, logra cautivarme y atraerme de cierta forma…

* * *

– Shizu-Chan, ¿A dónde vas?, ¿No me vas a esperar? – Alice me pregunto confundida al ver que tomaba mis cosas con la intensión de irme del lugar.

– Ya termine con mi trabajo, y no tengo nada que hacer aquí… Adiós. – No permití que me retuviera más tiempo en el lugar, por lo que al decir aquello, salí lo más pronto posible del establecimiento, lo último que deseaba era volver a tener otro enfrentamiento con esa persona.

No logro comprender la finalidad de sus acciones, ¿Qué quiere obtener con lo que hace?, ¿A dónde van sus intenciones?, Ese Mangaka solo ha logrado hacerme entrar en una espiral de confusión de la que ahora me encuentro cautivo, y no logro escapar de su prisión. Me resulta molesto y frustrante el sentir que estoy caminando a ciegas por el sendero que él me hace transitar, no se a donde me lleva, ni mucho menos el porqué… Además, ¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas como esas?, Que no soy malo, que mis ojos son sinceros… ¿Quién se cree para decir tal cosa?… Él está logrando romper con mis parámetros establecidos, y me temo que estoy imposibilitado para responder a las consecuencias que conlleven… Me encuentro perdido en la marea de mis preguntas sin respuesta, y varado en la orilla del desconcierto… Lo peor de todo es que… La tabla de mi salvación paso a convertirse en mi propia condena…

* * *

Hoy se ha terminado mi suspensión en la editorial me recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida, digna de mi, que soy persona amada por todos sus compañeros, de verdad que amigos mejores como los míos, no hay. Ahora me encuentro caminando por los pasillos de la empresa de regreso al departamento Japun, pues Kirishima-San me envió a ventas para entregarle unos documentos al jefe del departamento… Fue inevitable el notar que uno de los trabajadores de ese lugar me miraba atentamente con algo de molestia, para después Yokozawa-San llamarle la atención ante la actitud empleada de su parte, por alguna razón pensé que él también estaría molesto conmigo por el incidente de la ultima vez, pero al final lo tomo de la mejor forma, cosa que me indica que es una persona madura y responsable, me es agradable saber que no todos los trabajadores de aquí son irresponsables como…

– ¡Shizuku!, ¡Es bueno tenerte de regreso! – He de tener algún don para invocar a las personas…

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Detuve el paso antes de subir por las escaleras. – Debería de estar en casa, haciendo el Storyboard para este mes. – Le indique con seriedad, puesto que ya ha pasado 1 semana del mes, y el tendría que estar terminando con el Storyboard.

– Ah, sí… Mañana iré a Osaka a recolectar información. – Me miro fijamente al rostro por varios segundos, en sus pupilas pude notar como dudaba sobre si decir algo o no. – ¿Irías conmigo? – Me pregunto al decidirse por fin.

– ¿Ir… Con usted? – Me está comenzando a preocupar la frecuencia con que dice cosas inesperadas para mí.

– Sí, ¿No quieres venir?, De todas formas, el recolectar información es como una excursión en la que vas conociendo lugares… Sería divertido, ¿No te parece? – Me dedico una sonrisa.

– Dudo que Kirishima-San permita que lo acompañe. – Debía admitir que me encontraba algo confundido para darle una respuesta, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, por lo que preferí salir por la tangente.

–…– Me observó por algunos segundos, para luego sonreír con algo de decepción… – No cuesta nada el intentarlo… – ¿De verdad quiere que lo acompañe?

– Le preguntare a Kirishima-San. – ¿Acabo de aceptar la invitación?… Si eso parece… No entendía que pasaba conmigo ya que últimamente mi mente pensaba las palabras que debía decir, pero mi boca solo la ignoraba y se limitaba a profesar lo que le venía en gana.

– ¡Excelente!, ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez y le preguntamos a Zen? – Musito con ánimo mientras se dirigía al elevador.

– Prefiero usar las escaleras. – Mencione con indiferencia al observar como mantenía las puertas abiertas para que entrara al elevador. – Y le recomendaría que usted también lo hiciera… Es más saludable. – Apuesto que si los humanos pudieran inventar algo para no tener que respirar por ellos mismos, lo harían… Y lo peor es que… Seguro lo usarían.

– Hey, deja de huir de mí. – Me replicó después de salir del elevador, y subir las escaleras junto conmigo. – Voy al gimnasio 4 veces a la semana, eso tiene que ser suficiente para mantenerme en forma. – Debería de aprender más a mí amigo Aoyama-San, él ni se quejo tanto como usted, solo por subir dos míseros pisos.

– No necesita decirme las veces que va al gimnasio, recuerde que soy yo quien le distribuye el tiempo entre sus actividades. – Conteste ante las quejas que comenzaba a hacer por obligarlo a subir por las escaleras. – Pero nunca está de más preferir usar las escaleras que un elevador, nunca se sabe cuando podría este dejar de funcionar, no hay que fiarse tanto de los inventos tecnológicos hechos por el hombre, porque sus maquinas, al igual que ellos… Tienen defectos. – Explique con serenidad, llegando entonces hasta el piso deseado, caminando rumbo al departamento.

– ¿Eres alguna clase de friki Anti-Tecnológico? – Preguntó de inmediato. – Porque a mi parecer, tu comentario se ha pasado de— – Tanto su voz, como su caminar se detuvieron abruptamente, obligándome a hacer lo mismo, y buscar con la vista el motivo que causo tal acción de su parte, hasta encontrar a un muchacho hablando por celular con un inusual humor… – Es Takahashi-Kun… ¿De qué estará hablando? – Se pregunto con curiosidad.

– ¿Le importa? – Le llame la atención, por desear inmiscuirse en cosas que no le incumbían. – Sigamos. – Continúe caminando ignorando a Takahashi-San que parecía discutir con alguien por teléfono… Además… ¿Que no las llamadas por teléfono en horario de trabajo están prohibidas?… Es verdad que yo también lo he hecho, pero…

– ¡Espera un momento! – Exclamo en voz baja a la vez que me tomo del brazo, impidiéndome que pasara a un lado de Takahashi-San. – Quiero escuchar un rato de qué es lo que se trata, guarda silencio. – Hizo la típica seña de colocar su dedo sobre los labios tapando su boca como señal de que deseaba que me quedara quieto y callado.

–…– Esto era por demás infantil de su parte, no debía de sorprenderme después de todo. Preferí restarle importancia, y permanecer a su lado en silencio, quedándonos prácticamente detrás de Takahashi-San, escuchando perfectamente la conversación.

– ¡Te digo que no te preocupes por mí! – A juzgar por su elevado tono de voz, por no mencionar los rasgos de irritación que se logran percibir con facilidad, puedo apostar que está discutiendo con alguien más. – ¿Después de la ceremonia no hay entretenimiento? – Su voz se suavizo un poco al hacer la pregunta, permaneciendo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, esperando respuesta del otro lado y… – ¡Antepón el trabajo antes que a mí! – Parece que lo hicieron enojar de nuevo… Si sigue discutiendo de esa forma podría llamar la atención de algún superior y como consecuencia sancionarlo… Creo que esas son cosas que el ignora por completo o tal vez… Ni siquiera le preocupan… – ¡Oye! – Replico a la brevedad causa de una respuesta de la que tanto Sensei como yo, desconocíamos. – ¡No iré a Kamakura! – ¿Un viaje?, Bueno, a decir verdad, tienes la apariencia de alguien que sufre mucho de los nervios, no te vendría mal un viaje, y además de eso… – ¡Hey, espera! – Y le colgaron… ¿Me pregunto si Alice hace esa misma expresión cuando yo le cuelgo la llamada?

– ¿Vas a ir a Kamakura? – No tardo mucho en entrometerse Ijuuin-Sensei, al ver la oportunidad perfecta para aparecer "Mágicamente" detrás de él… Nada de esto estaba planeado… Si claro…

– ¡Ij—Ijuuin-Sensei! – Los nervios muchacho… Los nervios te van a venir matando un día de estos…

– Ha sido un tiempo. – Saludo mientras en su rostro se formaba la sonrisa de cual perpetrador encuentra a la víctima en una persecución.

– H-Ha sido un tiempo. – Saludo con algo de torpeza a la vez que se inclinaba levemente.

– ¿Vas a ir a Kamakura, cierto? – Prácticamente él lo grito Sensei, creo que es algo obvio…

– ¡Ah, no es así! – No creo que la persona con la que estabas hablando piense lo mismo… – Es sólo que Usami-Sensei dijo que quería ir a Kamakura después de la ceremonia de entrega de premios así que me enojé… – A veces pienso que debo tener un don para adivinar este tipo de cosas… ¿Usami-Sensei?, El escritor con el que Ijuuin-Sensei tuvo esa entrevista… Y también aquella platica… Creo que no es difícil unir las piezas del rompecabezas y… Oh… ¿Así que de verdad Sensei pretende entrometerse en lo que no le incumbe?, No mentiría si digo que… No me sorprende en lo más mínimo…

– Es cierto, ¿Cuando son los premios internacionales de literatura? – Dudo que le interesen Sensei… A no ser que…

– El agosto 18. – Contesto un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta la cual seguramente no era la que esperaba escuchar.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Ese día no es tu cumpleaños?– ¿Cómo lo sabe?

– ¿C-cómo lo sabe? – Me estas robando las palabras…

– Me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo. ¿Lo olvidaste?, Por Email. – Preste una inusual atención al llegar a mis oídos esas palabras dichas por Sensei… Y antes de que mi razón lograra actuar por sobre los impulsos, mi inconsciente rápidamente formulo la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué tan cercanos son?

– ¡Ah, cierto! – Recordó un tanto nervioso al haber ignorado ese hecho hasta ahora. – Perdone, me olvidé de eso… –

– ¡Qué coincidencia! – Va a sacar otro tema de la nada, ¿No?, Y de seguro ese tema es sobre algo que al final vendrá a serle de utilidad o beneficio. – En realidad en ese día yo… –

– Ah, disculpe Ijuuin-Sensei. – Fue interrumpido por Kirishima-San, antes de tener oportunidad de terminar de hablar, seguro en este momento Sensei está pensando "¡Pero qué inoportuno eres!" – Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría confirmar con usted. –

– Bien, por favor discúlpame. – Fue a donde se encontraba Kirishima-San, pude escuchar a la perfección como Takahashi-San, soltaba un profundo suspiro de alivio al observar como el cazador se iba lejos de él, que era la víctima.

– Lo diré… – Sin dudar me dirigí a Takahashi-San. – Aun cuando sólo sea de medio tiempo, esto sigue siendo _tu trabajo. _Siento que deberías limitarte sobre cuando responder llamadas personales. – Deberías agradecerme… Te hago un favor al ponerte en claro como son las cosas aquí en la editorial, no porque tengas una buena relación con alguno de nuestros autores, significa que tengas el derecho de hacer y deshacer a tu voluntad.

– ¡Oh, sí!, ¡Lo lamento! – No… No creo que te haya quedado claro todavía… Así que por las dudas…

– Aun sí Sensei es bueno contigo, si algún día te conviertes en personal apropiado y esas cosas son descubiertas por alguien más, quién sabe qué pasará. – Me molesta… Las personas como el… Me molestan… Pero por alguna extraña razón que desconozco… Este chico… Me molesta a un grado que me es imposible ignorar…

– ¡Ah, sí!, ¡Lo siento mucho!, Tomare nota de ello. – Se agacho levemente al decir esas palabras.

–…– Eso espero… Sin decir nada más, me limite a dar la vuelta y dirigirme al departamento de edición.

– Ah…Ah… E-eso… Eso es… – Comenzó a balbucear sin lograr profesar alguna palabra coherente… Seguramente son de nuevo sus nervios. – ¡El legendario joven ilusión plateado! – Exclamo al dar por fin con las palabras que deseaba decir.

– ¿Qué? – Me di levemente la vuelta, para verlo de reojo al escuchar eso ultimo.

– ¡Es fantástico Shizuku Ishi-San! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste…?! – Me pregunto mirándome con expectación a los ojos donde fue fácilmente distinguible como era víctima de un intenso frenesí de emoción.

– Estas mal… Esto no es de "The Kan". – Aclare sin prestarle mucha atención a su eufórico estado… El causante de todo esto, es el llavero que Sensei me dio, y que desde ese incidente traigo siempre conmigo.

– ¡Lo es! – Insistió con firmeza en la voz. – Es de la historia corta antes de que comenzara "The Kan". Se dice que Sensei y su editor hicieron 5 de esos a mano cuando la serie comenzó… – Fue inevitable el no prestarle la debida atención a lo que me decía, ahora comprendía mucho mejor el significado que llevaba consigo aquel objeto para Sensei… – ¡Además se dice que Sensei _personalmente _usó arcilla para crearlos! ¡Luce exactamente igual! ¡Como una _ilusión! _¡Un artículo totalmente raro…! – Esta persona…

– Eso fue hace 10 años. ¿No estabas en la primaria en ese tiempo? – Hace 10 años…

– Ah, en realidad en ese tiempo participé en el dibujo pero no fui seleccionado… – Pensaba muchas cosas alrededor de este chico, que al principio para mí, me pareció nada más que un insignificante, distraído y torpe muchacho… Y ahora me siento de alguna forma incomodo al darme cuenta de algo que sería mucho mejor nunca haberlo sabido… Y esto solo ha causado que mi inexplicable molestia aumente unos cuantos niveles.

– ¿Así que te gustaba este trabajo desde hace tanto? – Me limite a decir, realmente no deseaba quedarme más tiempo cerca de él, por lo que decidí dar marcha hacia el departamento de edición, mi mente sabia que eso era lo más recomendable, pues después de ser arrebatado de mi oscuro lecho de ignorancia por la luz de la amarga realidad, no sabía a plenitud que consecuencias podrían llevar consigo, y mucho menos estaba seguro si en mi estaba el poder controlarlo…

***En el departamento***

– Shizuku-Kun… Desde ahora te advierto. – Kirishima-San no espero si quiera a que me sentara para dirigirme la palabra. – Ijuuin-Sensei te va a pedir algo… Y la respuesta que le des, pasaras a convertirte en el principal responsable de las consecuencias. – Menciono con seriedad.

– ¿Qué me pedirá? – Conteste sin interés, no es raro para mí que pasen situaciones como estas después de todo.

– ¿Recuerdas el viaje que mañana hará Sensei? –

– Quiere cambiar el destino de Osaka a Kamakura… Y no solo eso… También desea cambiar la fecha de partida y de regreso. – Anticipe su respuesta, evitándole la molestia de decírmelo por el mismo.

– Como… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto algo desconcertado.

– Eso no importa. – Le reste importancia. – ¿Por qué no le dijo usted qué no?, Sabe muy bien que serian 4 días de retraso en el horario de trabajo, y eso podría afectar en las fechas límites. – Seguramente Kirishima-San desea ponerme de nuevo a prueba… Me pregunto cuándo volveré a ganarme su confianza…

– Lo sé… Lo que paso fue que yo le dije que no, y rápidamente el salió con que tu también debías tomar un papel en la decisión de aceptar su petición o no… – Ah… Así que el que me entrometió… – Me insistió tanto, que al final le dije que si tu le dabas permiso, podría cambiar el destino y la fecha de su viaje, el con mucha seguridad dijo que tu le darías permiso… – Que sucio de su parte Sensei… Anticipar mi respuesta impulsado solamente por la emoción de ir a cazar a su presa al aire libre…

–…–

– Por lo que la decisión final te pertenece a ti, Shizuku-Kun, yo no tendría ningún problema con dejarlo ir, si no fuera por el peligro constante de que se retrase con la fecha de entrega, yo prefiero confiar en tu criterio con respecto a la información, y en el caso de que lo dejes ir, debo asumir que te harás responsable de las consecuencias si algo sale mal… De igual forma… El me menciono que tú lo acompañarías. – ¿Disculpe? – Yo realmente tampoco veo un problema que lo acompañes, el departamento no tiene tanto trabajo por ser inicio de ciclo, además puedo confiar en que estando tu ahí no dejaras que él se "Entretenga" en otras cosas. – Sinceramente… No me interesa nada de esto… Y tampoco esta demás mencionar que me molesta que Sensei me haya usado como escalón para poder obtener lo que desea… – ¿Entonces… Que le dirás? – Me pregunto con curiosidad.

– Yo… –

– A-Aquí están las copias que pidieron. – Fui interrumpido por Takahashi-San quien llego a trompicones con una gran pila de documentos que casi llegaban hasta su rostro.

– Gracias Takahashi-Kun… Eres muy eficiente. – Le contesto mi compañero… Ah… Creo que ese fue al que le rompí un dedo… Parece que ya está mejor… Como si me importara.

– De verdad que eres muy eficiente… Posiblemente más que otros… – Note que el afilado comentario de Aoyama-San venia dirigido a mí.

– ¿Eh?, ¿De verdad? – Emitió una leve risa algo apenado…

– Por supuesto… Es más… Creo saber cuál sería el puesto indicado para ti… Lástima que ya este ocupado. – Mi amigo Aoyama-San me miro de reojo con una implícita invitación al reto… No soy alguien que se deje llevar por este tipo de cosas… Pero es verdad que me ha venido molestando cierta persona últimamente… Recuerdo haberme propuesto exactamente lo contrario que estoy a punto de hacer… Sera algo mezquino pero…

– ¿Le gusta la cacería Kirishima-San? – Pregunte de la nada.

– ¿Eh?, Bueno… Pienso que el cazar animales está mal… Pero supongo que muchos lo hacen por la excitación de estar acechando a su presa. – Comento sin entender muy bien el rumbo de mi conversación.

– Ahí tiene mi respuesta entonces. – Me molesta que Ijuuin-Sensei me haya utilizado, si piensa que lo acompañare a ese viaje está muy equivocado, supongo que eso es lo que él desea, que no vaya, pues solo vendré a ser un estorbo para sus planes de caza… ¿Quiere ir a ese viaje?, Pues vaya, yo no se lo voy a impedir, ¿Quiere ir a estrellarse con la pared?, Pues vaya y golpéese cuantas veces sean necesarias para que aprenda a no meterse donde no lo llaman, haga lo que quiera, a mi no me importa… Y con respecto a Takahashi-San tal vez no tenga la culpa de nada, pero supongo que será una buena lección para él también, el saber que debe cuidarse mucho mejor de las bestias salvajes que solo esperan el momento indicado para clavarle los colmillos a su presa, es más, le hare un favor… Dejare que el lobo se deleite con su presa para enseñarle a la oveja que no debe salir de su rebaño, y mucho menos ir tentando al hambriento depredador…

* * *

Bien, solamente necesito el permiso de Shizuku para poder ir de viaje a Kamakura y encontrarme con Takahashi-Kun y escuchar su respuesta apropiadamente… Y por supuesto, aclararle de una vez por todas lo que siento por él… Shizuku debería estar llegando más o menos a esta hora… Espero poder convencerlo… Aunque no creo que haya problema con eso, ¿O sí?, Después de todo me acompañará y vigilará que mi trabajo se cumpla a tiempo. Y hablando de él, al parecer ya ha llegado…

– Shizuku, ¿Eres tú? – Pregunté por el intercomunicador.

– ¿A quién más espera?, ¿Al cartero? – Musito con carencia de interés… Este muchacho… Cada día es más insolente. –

– Yo también te aprecio, Shizuku. – Profesé en señal de protesta a su actitud hacia a mí, mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara. – Puedes ponerte cómodo… ¿Deseas tomar algo? – Si quiero obtener su permiso, debo hacerlo bien.

– Un té no estaría mal. – Ahh… Es tan insípido cuando habla… A veces no logro darme cuenta si está de malas debido a su personalidad.

– ¿Un té negro estaría bien? – Pregunté mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

– Si, un té negro está bien… – Respondió a la pregunta.

– Por cierto… ¿Te gusta mucho la literatura no?… Debido al trabajo no he tenido mucho tiempo para decirte esto, pero… Si deseas puedes pasar al estudio y ver si algo de lo que está allí te interesa…–

– Que amable de su parte. – Pues tu tono de voz no parece agradecerme.

– No importa quién sea, siempre me agrada conocer personas que aprecien este tipo de arte, y así poder compartir diferentes opiniones y conocimientos. – Mencione con tranquilidad.

– ¿"No importa quién sea"? – Sí…bueno…No era para que lo tomaras así… No hay necesidad de que tu voz suene como si hubiese dicho algo ofensivo… – Bien… – Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estudio.

***Unos minutos después***

– ¿Encontraste algo interesante? – Le pregunté luego de volver con la taza de té. – No le puse azúcar puesto que no te agrada lo dulce… Y traje un pedazo de pastel de café y chocolate amargo… No es dulce, así que supongo que te gustará. – Dije esto esperando que aprobara lo que le había ofrecido… Ya hace mucho tiempo deseaba que Shizuku probara algo más que no sea café y té amargo acompañado con dulces de sal… Espero que le guste… Después de todo me costó encontrar uno lo suficientemente bueno para su "Especial" paladar.

–…– Y como siempre, prefiere ignorarme antes de contestarme… ¿Pero qué hace?… Ahh, vaya, al parecer se interesó por uno de mis libros. – ¿Dónde lo consiguió? – Me preguntó en un simple susurro sin quitar la mirada en el libro.

– ¿Ese? – Era un de los libros que me costó conseguir, debido a que no quedaban muchas copias emitidas… Sin agregar además, que su autor ya murió hace algunas décadas. – Tengo bastantes conocidos en la facultad de literatura y estos a su vez conocen gente… Y para no hacerte larga la historia, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo encontré en un anticuario en París?, Ese día me sentí la persona con más suerte del mundo. ¿Te interesa? –

–…– Permaneció un momento más observando aquel libro. – Estuve… Buscando este libro durante muchos años… – Por su tono de voz, puedo notar que aquel libro representaba algo especial para él. – Supongo que era obvio que usted lo tuviera… – Dijo en un suave susurro.

– ¿Quieres leerlo?, Puedo prestártelo si quieres. – Dije finalmente, pero antes… – Eso sí… Antes debo obtener tu permiso para cambiar la fecha de viaje e ir a Kamakura, si aceptas, te lo doy. – Es verdad que pude prestárselo sin obtener nada a cambio pero, una oportunidad es una oportunidad.

– Tiene mi permiso. – ¿Qué?… Ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces… ¿Te importa poco lo que vaya a hacer en Kamakura?

– Pues… Es tuyo… – Le ofrecí el libro. – Pero… Irás conmigo, ¿Verdad? – pregunté algo dudoso… Puesto que era verdad que quería ir a Kamakura para ver a Takahashi-Kun, pero… También es cierto que deseo compartir algo de tiempo con Shizuku.

– No, me quedare aquí… Kirishima-San me dijo que era bueno que lo acompañara, pues así estaría al tanto de sus actividades… Pero creo que eso no es necesario, después de todo, tenemos un pacto de confianza, ¿No es así? – Dijo totalmente serio. – Mi presencia ahí está de más. – Así que… En verdad no te importa en los más mínimo lo que suceda, ¿No?, No puedo creer que me haya interesado en alguien que ni si quiera le da importancia a lo que hago.

– Está bien, no insistiré más. – Respondí con cierta frustración… Además… Él también olvidó que… Si se lo pedí fue porque… En verdad deseaba pasar un tiempo con él y conocerlo mejor… En qué rayos pensaba…

– Bien… – Al parecer decidió no hacer mucho hincapié en el asunto, y procedió a sentarse en el sillón, y tomar un poco de té, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la torta que le había dejado, para después de dudar un poco, tomar un pequeño pedazo y probarlo. – No está dulce… – Mencionó al darse cuenta del sabor. – Pensé que todos los pasteles lo eran… – Vaya, es como un niño que ha descubierto algo nuevo.

– Pues pensaste mal… – Lo observé un poco con algo de gracia. – Y yo que pensé que te gustaba la lectura… ¿No me digas que jamás te fijaste en ello?, Incluso lo mencioné en el manga… Pero creo que no eres muy fan, ¿Verdad? – Pregunté algo… Decepcionado… En realidad creí que si trabajaba conmigo era porque le gustaba The Kan…

– Creo que más bien… Ignoré ese hecho… – ¿Ignorarlo?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Ya le dije que he tenido que leer su manga, por ser su editor… Es bueno… – "Bueno", ¿Eh?… Discúlpame por hacerte leer algo que no es de tu agrado.

– Ahh, sí… Por supuesto… Todos lo dicen. – Bueno… No sé porque me decepcionó escuchar su respuesta… ¿Acaso esperaba algo más?, ¿Algo que no sea siempre lo usual?… Después de todo, la mayoría de la gente que aman las reuniones y las grandes fiestas lujosas ya me lo han dicho varias veces, y con un vocabulario muchos más fluido sin haber si quiera leído la primera página de mi manga, convirtiéndoles en muy buenos actores…Tal vez… Esperaba que siendo Shizuku, fuese sincero al respecto… No… Tratándose de Shizuku es el único "Gran elogio" que recibiré de su parte. – Así que…Gracias… –

– ¿Se ha decepcionado de mi respuesta?, Sensei. – ¿Soy demasiado fácil de leer?

– Bueno… De cierta forma me lo esperaba, así que… Puedo asumir la decepción de la mejor forma y superarlo. – Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban los estantes de libros intentando cambiar de tema. – Te había dicho ya, que… ¿Aprendí a tocar el piano, pero no soy muy talentoso en ello? –

– Pienso que… Todas las personas pueden desarrollar un talento en lo que realmente les apasiona… Siempre y cuando se empeñen en ello… Tal vez… Hay algo dentro de usted que se lo impide…– ¿Algo que me lo impide?… Tal vez sea cierto… Puesto que sentí interés en el piano, debido a alguien a quien amé hace mucho… – Sobre lo otro… Debe saber que… Lo más importante debe de ser que usted este complacido con su trabajo como Mangaka… Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que puede llegar a ser su mejor fan y con eso, abandonar el hábito de necesitar los halagos y aprobación de los demás. –

– Pero… ¿No crees que de vez en cuando está bien sentirse apoyado? – Empecé a ojear las páginas de un libro de partituras. – De todas formas… Soy muy malo, a comparación tuya, soy un simple aficionado. –

– Es cierto lo que dice… Pero siento que… Usted tiene una obsesión con ello, es como si… Todos debieran darle su aprobación para sentirse satisfecho, y en caso contrario todo su mundo se viene abajo. – Así que… ¿Una obsesión?… No me extrañaría… Me pregunto… Si esto se debe a aquello que sucedió… – Yo… Lo apoyo… Y creo que lo sabe… Aunque creo también que mi apoyo no es el mejor de todos, no hace falta que diga él porque… Aun así… Me gustaría que eso fuera lo único que usted necesitase… – Estás diciendo que… "¿Deseas que dependa solamente de ti?"… Fue algo que estuve a punto de preguntarle, pero decidí callar… – Tal vez… No sea mucho para demostrar mi apoyo, pero… Si quiere puedo ayudarlo a mejorar en el piano, si usted realmente lo desea, se que podría lograrlo… – ¿Por qué eres así?… Tu forma de actuar me confunde… Y a la vez logra ponerme ansioso…

– Eso significaría que pasarás más tiempo conmigo, e incluso, podríamos llegar a volvernos más cercanos… ¿Estarías bien con eso? – Pregunté curioso. – Además… Soy muy malo… Deberás tener mucha paciencia conmigo. – Dije con un tono bromista puesto que, en realidad hace mucho que no practicaba piano y de seguro sería un dolor el tener que escucharme.

– Solo lo ayudaré a que toque mejor el piano, nada más, así que no le veo problema… Por muy malo que sea, todo puede mejorar… Y créame… Después de ser su editor, creo que sabe muy bien que tengo bastante paciencia. –

– ¡Jajaja!, ¡Es cierto! – No pude evitar reír ante su comentario, ya que, para que siga siendo mi editor en verdad que ha tenido bastante paciencia conmigo. – Entonces… De ahora en adelante dependeré de ti al 100% en cuanto a tocar el piano, serás… Mi único y total apoyo Incondicional… Además… – Me senté junto a él para mirarlo a los ojos. – Cuando me encuentre desanimado…– Apoyé mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros. –…En cualquier cosa que sea… Ten por seguro que tu apoyo… Será el primero que estaré esperando… – Me aparté un poco para volver a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, buscando que fuese sincero a lo que le iba a preguntar. –…Siempre, ¿Verdad?… ¿Contaré contigo siempre? –

–…– Me miró a los ojos por largos segundos para después, en ellos darme cuenta de la sinceridad de la respuesta que me daría. – Siempre… Se lo prometo. – Dijo sin más, en un tono firme y totalmente transparente.

– Es una promesa entonces… – Tomé su rostro con suavidad. – Yo haré lo mismo… Quieras o no… Voy a apoyarte Shizuku… Te lo prometo. – Me acerqué a sus labios, para besarlos dulcemente y con aquella muestra sellar la promesa que ambos habíamos hecho el uno con el otro.

* * *

Cuando menos me di cuenta pasaron esos escasos días y Sensei ya había partido a su viaje, no deseaba involucrarme mucho en ello, por lo que Kirishima-San fue el único que lo despidió antes de irse, de igual forma no creo que mi presencia en ese lugar le haya interesado, por supuesto, esa persona solamente está enfocada en su cacería para obtener a la deseada presa, pero no es más que una vana actividad, no conseguirá nada con ello, y todo parece indicar que el lobo tendrá que lamer sus propias heridas la noche de su fallido intento… Doy gracias por no haber ido, si hay algo que no deseo ver, es un escenario como ese, no para mí que… Estoy acostumbrado a lamer mis propias heridas en soledad… Pero… Le prometí que lo apoyaría… Y él me hizo la misma promesa… Entonces… Nosotros…

– Shizuku-Kun, falta poco para que salgas. – Me aviso uno de mis compañeros al tocar la puerta del pequeño vestidor.

– Entiendo. – Conteste para después escuchar los pasos que indicaban que se alejaba de la puerta… Sé muy bien que le dije al dueño de este lugar que solo estaría aquí 2 semanas, pero realmente las cosas en la editorial no se habían puesto pesadas, permitiéndome entonces usar las noches para tocar el piano… Además de eso… Muy dentro de mí, deseo seguir haciéndolo… Había olvidado por completo el sentimiento que me capturaba al ser ovacionado y observado con agrado ante el público que se encontraba maravillado con mis presentaciones… De alguna forma… Me hace sentir tranquilo y completo… Pero esto solo me llevaría a la desgracia, posiblemente no ahora… Pero si pronto…

***Mas tarde***

Y aquí me encontraba de nuevo… Una vez más aquel instrumento y yo nos teníamos frente a frente, al sentirme preparado en su totalidad, mis manos comenzaron a moverse según las notas de la melodía a tocar, el sentimiento de sentirme observado era constante, sin embargo no desagradable, pues sabía que no miraban lo que tanto escondía… No… Ellos solo miran a una persona convirtiendo el silencio en bello sonido que les invadía el corazón con su dulce entonación, estaba tan ensimismado en el labor que mis manos llevaban a cabo, sin embargo tuve el impulso de mirar… Mirar entre el público, pues por sobre la sensación de ser observado con aceptación, logre notar que alguien no me miraba de esa forma, el miraba… Lo peor de mí… Sin darme cuenta el sentimiento de angustia comenzó a anidarse calladamente dentro de mí, buscaba entre los extraños rostros, al dueño de aquella mirada, y cada segundo que pasaba era una nueva espina que se acurrucaba en mi corazón, logrando de esa forma que no sintiera frio… No… Era calor… El calor que infringe el miedo al acecharte cual suculenta presa al ser culpable de sucesos que era mejor ignorar que olvidar… Los movimientos de mis manos se tornaron torpes y lentos al encontrar el par de ojos que me acusaban con insistencia, un rostro del pasado inundo mis pupilas y me cegó el futuro del cual no era digno… Mi sangre se helo, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar frenético dentro de mi pecho, a una velocidad que me provocaba un incesante dolor, pero nada comparado al que mi conciencia sentía, causando que la melodía que mis manos entonaban se descompusiera en sonido nada agradable para la audiencia, al darme cuenta de esto, entregue todo mi empeño en recuperar la concentración que me había abandonado por unos segundos, posando mi vista en las teclas para hallar un poco de calma momentánea, donde rápidamente logre el obtener de regreso el equilibrio que se me fue arrebatado, cuando me sentí seguro de no volver a repetir lo ocurrido, regrese la mirada hacia ese lugar, solo para encontrarme con un puesto ausente… ¿Estaba realmente ahí?… Rápidamente pensé que eso había sido una jugarreta de mi mente, la idea me reconforto y tranquilizo, aunque sabía con temor, que muy en el fondo… Todo era mentira…

– Shizuku-Kun, ¿Qué te paso ahí arriba?, ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto preocupado uno de mis compañeros al bajarme del escenario e interceptarme en uno de los pasillos donde los clientes no podían pasar.

– Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes… – Conteste rápidamente, puesto que no deseaba hablar de ello.

– Pero… Estas muy pálido… ¿De verdad estas bien? – Insistió.

– Ya dije que… –

– Deberías de ir a tomar aire fresco, Joven Ishi. – Mi ser por completo se congelo al escuchar esa voz, aun si mi expresión reflejaba la nada absoluta, dentro de mí un revuelo proveniente del pasado surgía causando estragos en mi paz mental.

– ¡Es usted Naohiro-San! … ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? – Naohiro Eisuke… Un hombre de más de 40 años, conocido por su refinado y diestro trabajo en el piano… Y también un hombre que llegue a conocer en el pasado… Aun si fue insignificante en su momento… Al encontrarlo aquí, me hace revivir las amargas memorias de un pasado imposible de ignorar… Además, el podría…

– Lo siento por irme de esa manera tan abrupta… Es una larga historia que después contare… – Aproveche el momento en que ellos entablaron una conversación, para dar unos pasos lejos de los dos.

– Creo que te enseñaron muy bien, que era de mala educación irse sin antes saludar. – Me detuve por completo al escuchar el comentario de esa persona, quien no paso desapercibido mi intento de irme.

– Oh, ¿Se conocen? – Interrumpió el otro joven. – Entonces, los dejare solos… No puedo esperar a que venga el dueño, para darle la buena noticia de su regreso. – Se marcho al término de estas palabras, dejándonos solos.

– Realmente de todos los lugares, no esperaba encontrarte aquí… Con ese talento que tienes… Bueno… Deberías aspirar a más que… "Esto" – Menciono con tono despectivo… Ese comentario…

– Creo que… Debo decir lo mismo de usted. – Conteste con frialdad ante ese comentario que llego a molestarme por haber degradado el lugar con tanta facilidad.

– Oh… Sigues igual de afilado que antes, como puedo ver. – Contesto divertido.

– ¿Quiere probar? – Lo mire con el desafío implícito en la mirada.

– No… No hace falta. – Esbozo una leve sonrisa. – Tú siempre has sido un mocoso arrogante e insolente. – Su sonrisa adopto una postura sarcástica.

–…– No conteste ante el comentario.

– Veo que de verdad te dio gusto nuestro encuentro, hasta logre romper la perfecta concentración de la que tanto te jactabas en el pasado… En mi vida pensé escuchar sonido tan desagradable proveniente de ti. – Musito con sorna.

– Si el sonido fue desagradable… Fue porque vi algo igual de desagradable. – Me limite a decir.

–…– Note como apretó la quijada molesto por el comentario. – Por cierto. – Rápidamente volvió a suavizar el gesto. – Lamento mucho lo que paso, muchacho. – Coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro. – Fue realmente una desgracia… – Musito con fingida pena. – Pero al final, nunca pude saber que fue de ustedes… Todos desaparecieron. – ¿Todos… Desaparecieron?

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – No pude evitar morder el anzuelo ante la duda que el exitosamente sembró en mi.

– ¿Qué?, ¿No lo sabes? – Ahora una expresión de fingida sorpresa se formo en su rostro. – ¿O es acaso alguna táctica tuya para salir inocente de todo esto? – Me pregunto perspicaz.

–…–

– ¿Lo es? – Insistió deseando que contestara… Debo tener sumo cuidado con este hombre, si doy un paso en falso podría firmar mi propia ruina, tengo que hablar con prudencia y pensar con frialdad para no ceder al chantaje y la desmesura que me amenazan.

– Vaya al punto… Esto es molesto, ¿A dónde quiere llegar? – Pregunte con una expresión indiferente, y hasta algo aburrida.

– Tu siempre tan directo… – Negó con la cabeza en desaprobación por mi proceder. – Creo que ambos sabemos de lo que hablo… Y creo que también sabes a donde quiero llegar… – Permaneció en silencio, esperando que yo confirmara sus palabras, cosa que no sucedió. – Bien… La verdad es que… La vida no ha sido muy generosa conmigo que digamos… La artritis ha atacado el don que le fue otorgado a mis manos, y ya no puedo tocar como solía hacerlo, fue por eso que un día deje de venir a este lugar… Para mi orgullo era inconcebible que los demás se dieran cuenta de mi deficiencia. – Menciono deseando el provocarme algo de lastima.

–…– Cosa que no pasó.

– Sin embargo… Tus manos… – Tomo una de ellas. – Las tuyas son jóvenes, llenas de vida… Tan diestras y a la vez… Tan delicadas. – Rozo con sus labios la piel de mi mano, provocando que rápidamente la liberara del agarre, causa del desagrado que me causo. – Y me gustaría que… A cambio de mi silencio, estas manos… Tocaran para mí… Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿No? – En su rostro se formo una sugestiva sonrisa.

– Primero muerto a prestarme para ser su títere. – Musite con convicción, clavando fijamente mis pupilas en las suyas, donde la firmeza de mis palabras quemaban con fuerza el brillo de mí mirar.

– O encerrado… – Agrego.

– Yo no he hecho nada que lo merezca. – Mencione con calma, sin inmutarme aquel comentario.

– ¿Tú crees?… Recuerda que huiste… Y solo las ratas… – Se acerco para susurrarme al oído. – Huyen cuando el barco está por hundirse… – Me dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia que alentaba a la victoria.

– En ese caso… – Aproveche la cercanía para apegarlo a la pared al posar mis manos alrededor de su cuello. – No me importaría hacer algo que realmente merezca el encierro… Después de todo… Puedo huir como la rata que soy, ¿No? – Le hable con seriedad en mi tono de voz, demostrándole los límites establecidos para mí… Aun así… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?, No me gustaría ensuciarme las manos… Mucho menos con la sangre de este tipo…

– Oh… ¿Me estas amenazando?, Pequeño insolente. – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Tal vez si… Tal vez no… Eso lo decide usted. – Aclare sin quitarle la vista de encima, mucho menos mis manos que tenían a su cuello apresado.

– No me sorprende… Los de tu clase son así… Siempre lo supe… No importa qué forma adoptes… Nunca dejaras de ser un marginado bastardo. – Menciono con asco y repudio en la voz.

– ¿Usted cree? – Pregunte sin cambiar mi expresión. – Posiblemente no se equivoca, pero sabe… Bajo esa piel que usted compro y ahora viste, no somos tan distintos… Es una sucia rata… Igual que yo. – Declare con total seriedad en mi mirada.

–Tú lo has dicho muchacho. – Fui sorprendido al cambiar de posición y ahora ser yo al que tenían contra la pared, sintiendo entonces la fuerza impuesta en mi cuello por las manos de ese hombre. – No engañas a nadie, ¿Lo sabes? … Para empezar… Si piensas estrangular a alguien… Tienes que poner fuerza en tus manos… De esta forma. – Acalle un quejido de dolor al ser mi cuello apresado con una fuerza que iba en aumento, impidiéndome de esa forma que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. – Tú ni siquiera me estabas ahorcando con tus manos… No desees adoptar el papel del asesino… Cuando tu condición no es más que el de una suculenta presa a cazar… – Se acerco a mi rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. – Creo que… Tu mas que una rata… Eres como un pequeño gatito asustado… Sacas las uñas para mostrar una postura desafiante… Pero a la hora de verte acorralado… No te quedara de otra que ronronear para pedirle la salvación a tu amo. – Apretó un poco mas sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, el aire comenzaba a faltarme y a causar estragos al sentir parte de mi cuerpo adormecido, y en mis pulmones un agudo dolor comenzó a reinar al verse desprovisto de lo necesario para funcionar.

–…– Sin embargo eso no era impedimento para que mi dignidad y orgullo sobresalieran ante todo, pues mis ojos seguían puestos en los suyos con la arrogancia e insolencia de la que tanta ira causaba a los que deseaban ganar a costa de mi integridad.

– ¿No me pedirás disculpas? – Comenzó a impacientarse al no mostrar en mi rostro signo de querer verme liberado de su inclemente agarre que amenazaba con desvanecer la llama de mi existencia.

–…– Permanecí inmóvil, mirándolo con la misma intensidad que antes, aun si sus manos no impidieran que salieran liberados mis quejidos de dolor, prefería primero morderme la lengua a mostrarle algún signo de debilidad.

– Bien… Entonces supongo que… No hay nada más que tratar contigo. – Con el agarre que tenía alrededor de mi cuello me elevo unos centímetros del suelo. – Es una lástima… Todo ese potencial desperdiciado por orgullo… – Musito decepcionado. – Espero que eso te sirva en el infierno. – Esas eran las últimas palabras destinadas a ser escuchadas por mí, el dolor me cubría con su frio manto, y a pesar de eso, a mi alma le brindaba una calidez sin igual, ya que ese dolor era la antesala al descanso eterno para ella, descanso que ha estado buscando desde hace ya muchos años, y que yo egoístamente se lo he negado, a pesar de compartir el mismo deseo… Lo único que lamento es… No haber cumplido mi promesa… De verdad… Perdóneme…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Sigo pensando que Shizuku tiene una maldicion que provoca que tenga tanta mala suerte ._. es su karma... Su karma debe de estar sucio (?) queremos tener la continuacion muy pronto :D, de igual forma, esperamos que les haya gustado, ya saben, cualquier duda comentario, critica sugerencia etc, no duden en hacernosla llegar :D, tendran una respuesta segura ^^, saludos n_n**_


	10. Debilidad (Parte final)

**_Esta vez con una actualización expres :D! creo que es la primera vez que actualizamos tan rápido XDD, seria genial siempre poder hacerlo así :c en fin, les traemos la continuación de este fic! esperemos sea de su agrado :D_**

* * *

– Bien… Entonces supongo que… No hay nada más que tratar contigo. – Con el agarre que tenía alrededor de mi cuello me elevó unos centímetros del suelo. – Es una lástima… Todo ese potencial desperdiciado por orgullo… – Musitó decepcionado. – Espero que eso te sirva en el infierno. – Esas eran las últimas palabras destinadas a ser escuchadas por mí, el dolor me cubría con su frío manto, y a pesar de eso, a mi alma le brindaba una calidez sin igual, ya que ese dolor era la antesala al descanso eterno para ella, descanso que ha estado buscando desde hace ya muchos años, y que yo egoístamente se lo he negado, a pesar de compartir el mismo deseo… Lo único que lamento es… No haber cumplido mi promesa… De verdad… Perdóneme…

–…– Entre el dolor que anunciaba el inminente descenso de mi existencia, logré el percibir como un objeto dentro de mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, y este al no obtener respuesta procedió a sonar con una melodía que se acrecentaba conforme los segundos pasaban, y seguía sin obtener atención.

– ¿Qué demonios?… – Expresó contrariado al notar como mi celular sonaba una y otra vez insistente porque contestara al llamado. – ¡Ah, no importa! – Decidió ignorarlo a la vez que sus manos no tuvieron descanso en estrangular la fragilidad de mi cuello, sintiendo de esa forma como poco a poco lo destrozaba por dentro.

–…– Sin embargo el sonido no desistió ni un solo momento, llegando a resultar sumamente molesto, no solo para él… Sino también para mí…

– ¡Suficiente! – Exclamó con frustración, puesto que el molesto sonido del celular, que subía cada vez más de volumen llego a exasperarlo, provocando que liberara mi cuello de la presión que sus manos hacían en este, causando que cayera al suelo dado que mis piernas no me dieron el sustento necesario para poder mantenerme en pie, y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a toser descontroladamente fruto del aire que mis pulmones me exigían aspirar para continuar funcionando. – ¡Contesta esa llamada! – Ordenó con dureza en la voz.

–…– Ha como pude saque el celular de mi bolsillo para entonces mirar anonadado el contacto que me llamaba.

***Inicia llamada telefónica***

– S-Sensei. – Contesté a duras penas con mi voz entrecortada, intentando que el impulso por seguir tosiendo no me ganara.

– Shizuku… ¿Estás bien?… ¿Por qué me contestas hasta ahora? – Preguntó en una mezcla entre la confusión y preocupación.

– Estoy bien. – Contesté con mayor control en mis respiraciones. – Estaba ocupado. – Mentí. – ¿Qué hace usted llamándome a estas horas? – No pude evitar el preguntar tal cosa ante el desconcierto que me causó. – Sabe… Este no es el mejor momento para llamarme. – Aunque a decir verdad… Si no es por él… Creo que ya estaría pasando a mejor vida…

– ¿Seguro? – Pude notar que no se creyó en su totalidad la mentira, sin embargo no insistió en seguir con el tema. – Sabes, solamente necesito hablar un poco para despejar mi mente, serán nada más que unos segundos. Lo prometo. – Me pidió casi como una súplica, dentro de mí tuve la sensación que él deseaba ser escuchado para lograr sentirse mejor, pero…

– Te sigo esperando, pequeño gatito. – Irrumpió la voz de aquel hombre, recordando entonces que la situación no era la más apropiada para atender las necesidades de Sensei.

– Lo siento, Sensei. – Respondí al instante deseando que aquel comentario no hubiera sido escuchado por él. – Pero en este momento no puedo. –

–…–El silencio inundo el otro lado de la línea, haciéndome pensar que en efecto… Lo había escuchado… – No… Yo lamento haberte interrumpido. – Percibí rasgos de molestia en su voz… ¿Le ha molestado lo que escuchó?… No, lo dudo… Debe de ser porque me encontró indispuesto para escucharlo… – Es solo que, en verdad creí que podía contar contigo. – Mencionó en un lastimero susurro al sentir que había traicionado la mutua promesa que nos habíamos hecho. – Debí saber que se trataba de una formalidad. –

– ¿Qué? –

– Cuídate Shizuku. Adiós. –

– Espere, no me cuel- – No logré el terminar, pues Sensei dio abruptamente por terminada la llamada, dejándome entonces con una sensación de culpabilidad y angustia en el corazón.

***Fin de la llamada telefónica***

– Oh, qué lástima… Se enojó. – Musito con un fingido tono de tristeza. – Ahora… ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – Comenzó a dar pasos hacia mí, esbozando en su rostro una sonrisa de cuando él cazador acorralaba a su presa.

– ¡Naohiro! – El dueño del restaurant se unió a la escena, causando que la cercanía entre nosotros se cortara por completo, permitiéndome de ese modo posicionarme lo más alejado posible de él.

– ¡Mitsuyi! – Sin dudarlo se acercó a su encuentro, y lo abrazo con suma familiaridad.

–…– Frente a mi tengo la hipocresía en su más pura esencia.

– Shizuku-Kun. – Hablo mi jefe después de terminar con el abrazo. – Déjame presentarte a… –

– Ya lo conozco. – Aclare con áspera voz.

– Ah… Ya veo. – En su rostro yacía una amplia sonrisa, pero sus facciones adoptaron confusión ante el tono de voz tan frio de mi parte.

– Es verdad lo que dice el muchacho, Mitsuyi. – Me dedicó una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad. – Nosotros nos conocemos de… –

– Lo siento… Debo irme. – Lo interrumpí antes de que terminara, debo hacer algo mucho más importante ahora, por lo que sin inmutarme ni un poco la reacción que podría desatar en Furakawa-San, procedí a irme del lugar lo antes posible, en busca de una persona en particular.

–…– Y ahí está.

– Alice. – La tomé del brazo al interceptarla y desviarla de su original camino al llevarla a un lugar alejado de la multitud.

– ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?, No me puedes llevar como si nada a donde te plazca, tengo trabajo. – Replico molesta por la forma en que la había llevado prácticamente a rastras por el restaurant.

– ¿Dónde guardan los expedientes de todos los empleados? – Pregunté de golpe esperando que no se atrasara en su respuesta.

– ¿Los expedientes? – Adoptó una expresión confundida. – ¿Para qué quieres eso? – Preguntó desconcertada.

– Dime donde están. – Mi tono de voz demostraba la poca paciencia que tenia para estar respondiendo ese tipo de preguntas.

– ¡Oye! ¡No me hables así! No sabes lo que… – Se detuvo por completo al momento que la acorrale sin previo aviso contra la pared y azoté con fuerza mis manos en el duro cemento de esta, provocando que ella soltara un pequeño grito ahogado al escuchar el estruendo que provocó el golpe contra la pared.

– Dímelo. – Endurecí la mirada al clavarla con intensidad en su rostro, note como había logrado intimidarla, pues su cuerpo sufría de temblores y sus ojos me miraban con temor.

– E-En la oficina del jefe… P-pero, tiene llave, tanto la puerta, como el cajón donde están… – Contestó con su voz temblorosa en susurros titubeantes.

– ¿Quién tiene las llaves? – No me inmuté en nada, y continúe con mi vista fija en ella, sin darle oportunidad de escapar ante la forma en que la tenía atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

– L-Las tiene Furakawa-San. – Contestó de la misma forma que antes.

–…– Él las tiene… Sin decir nada más, di la media vuelta con la intensión de irme.

– Shizu-Chan, no sé qué está pasando… ¡Pero te ayudaré! – Exclamo antes de que emprendiera camino en busca de mi próximo objetivo… Acabó de portarme como un completo bastardo con ella, y sin embargo me ayudará… Qué chica más extraña … Y que persona más miserable soy yo…

– Ve al pasillo que da para la bodega del restaurant, te encontrarás al hombre que antes tocaba el piano en este lugar… – Mi tono de voz se tornó más calmado al hablarle, sé que no debí comportarme así con ella, pero… – Distráelo y no permitas que se mueva de ese lugar hasta que te llame. – Indiqué con seriedad.

– ¡Bien!, ¡Lo haré! – Exclamo con firmeza mientras se iba a paso apresurado al lugar donde indique.

– Lo siento. – Susurré una disculpa para ella al pasar a un lado de mí.

–…– Se detuvo al escucharme, sin embargo no volteó para verme y sin decir nada mas continúo con su camino.

Me pregunto cuándo haré las cosas bien…

* * *

– ¡Shizuku-Kun! – No necesité buscar mucho para encontrar a Furakawa-San, pues este rápidamente me encontró a mí. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá? – Preguntó confundido. – ¿Tienes algún problema con Naohiro? – La preocupación se anido en su expresión.

– Discúlpeme por mi comportamiento de hace poco, Furakawa-San. – Me incliné levemente.

– No, no tienes porque disculparte muchacho. – Hizo un gesto para que me incorporara. – Si tú tienes algún problema con él, está bien, es comprensible, solo que me gustaría saber cuál es, para poder manejar esto de la mejor forma. – Se explicó con sinceridad. Él de verdad desea que todo salga bien con nosotros, pero…

– No tengo problema con decírselo, pero… – Observé a mis alrededores. – ¿Podríamos ir a su oficina?, Aquí difícilmente se puede hablar. – No haré las cosas bien… No las haré…

– Por supuesto Shizuku-Kun. – Posó su mano en mi espalda para caminar junto conmigo hacia su oficina, presté especial atención al observar como sacaba del bolsillo de su saco un llavero, escogiendo una llave en especial para abrir el cerrojo de la puerta. – Bien, Aquí estamos… ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó mientras entrábamos a la lujosa oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

– Si… – Contesté sin dudar, mientras me acercaba a donde se encontraba, mirando disimuladamente a los alrededores buscando el posible cajón donde estaba lo que me encontraba buscando. – Lo siento. – Le susurré al oído al momento de abrazarlo.

– ¿Qué?, Pero de que ha- – Su voz se desvaneció en un suave susurro al caer inconsciente ante el golpe que su abdomen recibió por mi rodilla.

– De verdad… – Lo acosté con cuidado en el piso. – Lo siento… – Musité con amargura al ser víctima de un sentimiento que conocía a la perfección… El sentimiento de la traición…

Tome las llaves de su bolsillo y comencé a rebuscar entre los cajones, no debía perder más tiempo, Alice en este momento debe de estar distrayendo a ese hombre, por lo que tuve que posponer el auto castigo que me daría por lo que hice, para más tarde… Al buscar entre todos los cajones descubrí que la mayoría no estaba bajo llave, hasta dar con el que sería la excepción a la regla, dándome la intuición de ser el indicado. Comencé a probar con cada una de las llaves, encontrando la que me daría el acceso a su contenido, al abrirla suspiré de tranquilidad al ver que ahí yacía lo que tanto buscaba. Busqué entre los nombres y al hallar los que necesitaba los tomé y procedí a romperlos en miles de pequeños pedacitos con la finalidad de que nunca más pudieran unirlos y volver a ser legibles para cualquier mortal. Al terminar con mi tarea, volví a cerrar con llave aquel cajón, y los restos de lo que destroce fueron tirados a la basura donde nunca nadie debía sacarlos. Estuve a punto de dejar aquel lugar, sin embargo mi conciencia me obligó a dirigir mi vista al inconsciente cuerpo de Furakawa-San que se encontraba recostado en la suave alfombra de su oficina…

– Adiós… – Me despedí con tristeza de aquella persona que había traicionado de la forma más ruin posible… Pude haberle pedido lo que necesitaba directamente, pero no deseaba involucrarlo… No, nadie más debe saberlo, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para mantener oculto ese secreto, aún si con esto termine destruyendo la confianza de todas las personas a mí alrededor… Puedo vivir con ello… El odio, la ira, el repudio… Son cosas a las que ya estoy acostumbrado… Esta es mi realidad, y no deseo obtener el perdón de una realidad que se pudre lentamente fruto de mi propia miseria… Yo mismo construí mi decadente futuro con las ruinas de mi pasado, y estoy condenado a militar por el sendero que me conducirá a él… Solo… Y maldito.

* * *

Salí a paso apresurado del establecimiento que nunca más volvería a pisar, me cercioré que nadie notara como abandonaba el lugar, y sobre todo, que nadie se diera cuenta lo que esa noche aconteció en la oficina de Furakawa-San… Ahora solo me falta una última persona…

***Inicia llamada telefónica***

– Alice. –

– Ah… Hola mi amor, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme? –

– ¿Qué?, Deja de hablarme como si tuvieras retraso, ¿Qué pasa? –

– Ay, eres un tontillo… Tú siempre con tus bromas. Me dijiste que esperara tu llamada, y te has tardado bastante. – Percibí atisbos de molestia en aquel último comentario. – Y además me da miedo cuando tú no estás junto a mí… – Ah… Alice me está haciendo pasar por su novio para que ese hombre no sospeche que se trate de mí… No debería subestimar demasiado a esta chica…

– Alice, ya puedes irte… Y cuando te digo irte es… Sal de ese lugar a como dé lugar, lo más rápido posible. – Indiqué con seriedad.

– Awww, ¿Tan desesperado estas por verme?, Que lindo eres mi amor… –

– Ya deja de hablar así, me das miedo. – Le llamé la atención por la forma en que su actuación se estaba pasando de la raya.

– Bien, ¿Dónde nos vamos a encontrar para ir al cine?, ¡Ah!, Pero esta vez me tienes que pagar el boleto, se supone que el hombre paga, no seas tan tacaño. – Se está divirtiendo, ¿No?

– Sí, sí, te pago lo que quieras pero sal de ese maldito lugar… AHORA. – Mi tono de voz no se elevó en ningún momento, pero se lograba notar a la perfección el grado de exasperación al que me llevo la plática.

– ¡Ey!, ¡No me digas esas cosas por teléfono!, Deberías esperarte a que me tengas en frente. – ¿Qué?, Seguro eso fue algo que solo ella y ese Mangaka comprenden…

– En fin… Te daré las indicaciones. – Contesté ignorando lo anterior, y procedí a decirle el lugar exacto donde nos encontraríamos.

– Ahí te veo mi amor, recuerda comprarme algo lindo para recibirme. – No puede ser…

***Fin de la llamada telefónica***

Permanecí durante un largo rato esperando en silencio que Alice llegara a nuestro encuentro… Sólo espero que pueda salir de ahí sin problema, sino yo…

– ¡Ey!, ¿¡Qué fue todo eso!? ¡Quiero una explicación! – Alice exclamó molesta al llegar a donde me encontraba.

– Te tengo dos noticias… Una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieres primero? – Pregunté a la brevedad ignorando su anterior pregunta.

– ¡Me da igual la que me digas primero, seguro las dos terminaran por ser malas! – Bueno, no estás tan errada.

– La mala noticia es que ya no trabajare en el restaurant. – Solté con facilidad.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero que estas dici… –

– La buena noticia es que tú también renunciaste. – La interrumpí rápidamente.

– ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! – Estalló en ira y comenzó a zarandearme típico de cuando se molestaba conmigo. – ¡¿Qué no ves que nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de renunciar a tan buenos empleos?! Además… – Se detuvo abruptamente al fijar su vista en un particular lugar de mi cuerpo. – ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? – Preguntó en un débil susurro, observando atónita las marcas que eran los vestigios del intento de estrangulación de ese hombre.

– Te pedí que me dijeras donde estaban los expedientes, porque fui a buscar el tuyo y el mío. Los destruí para que sea imposible que nos vuelvan a contactar… – Comencé a explicarle un poco de lo sucedido.

– El hombre que me pediste que distrajera… ¿T-Te hizo eso? – Titubeó un poco al preguntar aquello.

– Sí. – Confirmé su teoría sin dudar.

– ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué te hizo eso?, ¡Ese hombre te quería matar Shizu-Chan!, ¡Tú no tienes porque huir!, ¡Tenemos que ir a denunciarlo a la policía! – Me tomó del brazo con la intención de llevarme a ese lugar.

– No, no lo haré. – Me negué con firmeza ante la posibilidad, deshaciéndome de su agarre, y mirándola al rostro con la seriedad que caracterizaba la decisión de mis acciones.

– ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Shizu-Chan déjate de estupideces esto es serio! – Exclamo preocupada.

– No puedo hacer eso… Podría perder más de lo que podría ganar. – No tengo el derecho de hacerlo… Mucho menos estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme…

– Pero… –

– Alice… – Acalle a sus labios al poner uno de mis dedos sobre ellos. – Está bien… – Musité con tranquilidad en la voz esperando con esto que ella también se tranquilizara. – Ya todo está bien… Te aseguro que tengo todo controlado… No te preocupes… – La miré fijamente a los ojos, para que en ellos encontrara la sinceridad que los embargaba.

– Shizu-Chan… – Correspondió al contacto visual sin temer a que sus pupilas se perdieran en las mías… – No te preguntaré más si me dices que todo está bien, pero… – Bajó el semblante y mordió levemente su labio inferior ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Necesitamos con urgencia el dinero que nos iban a dar en ese lugar… Contábamos con él para completar lo que debemos pagar para saldar la deuda del departamento… – Es cierto… Ya nos quedan unos escasos días para que la fecha limite llegue, y si no pagamos a como dé lugar, seremos desalojados…

– Alice… No te preocupes por nada… Yo… Yo veré como lo logro, pero te prometo que conseguiré el dinero que por mi culpa hemos perdido. – Le hice aquella promesa con convicción en la voz, todo esto es solo mi culpa, y entre mis errores me lleve a Alice conmigo…

– Pero tú no… –

– Alice… – Volví a interrumpirla al momento que ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros. – ¿Cuándo te he prometido algo y no he cumplido? – La miré a los ojos.

– Nunca… – Bajó la mirada…

– Entonces… – La tome del mentón para que me viera a los ojos. – Créeme ahora cuando te digo que conseguiré ese dinero, no dejaré que nada malo ocurra… Confía en mí… Te lo prometo. – Se que no merezco tu confianza, me he comportado de lo peor hoy contigo, y además de eso, hice que perdieras uno de tus mejores trabajos, pero, solo… Créeme… Por favor…

– Confió en tu promesa… – Musitó en un leve murmuro… – Te creo, Shizu-Chan… –

–… De verdad discúlpame por lo que ocurrió… – Le ofrecí mis disculpas con sinceridad.

– Está bien… Supongo que tus razones tuviste, pero me tendrás que contar que fue lo que exactamente paso en cuanto puedas. – Mencionó con seriedad.

–…– No creo que eso sea posible… – Y ahora necesito irme. – Di la vuelta con la intensión de emprender camino.

– ¡Espera! – Me tomó de la mano impidiendo que me alejara. – ¿A dónde vas?, Ahí no queda el departamento. – Me observó con desconcierto.

– Voy a ver a cierto Mangaka. – Después de "arreglado" el anterior asunto, mi mente me dio permiso de pensar en lo ocurrido con Sensei y aquella llamada telefónica, la angustia que en mi corazón todavía seguía latente no dejaba de molestarme ni un solo momento. Seguramente piensa de nuevo que solo estoy jugando con él, al mentirle y hacerle falsas promesas, además no puedo evitar el sentirme preocupado por la forma en que hablaba, era fácil notar la depresión en la que estaba sumido, posiblemente fue herido en su cacería y ahora se encontraba lamiendo sus propias heridas…

– Pero él está de viaje… ¿No me digas que irás hasta allá? – Preguntó atónita ante la posibilidad.

– Si, todavía hay trenes que me lleven a ese lugar… Espero estar de regreso mañana por la mañana, nos vemos. – Di unos pasos alejándome de ella.

– Espera… – Volvió a detenerme antes de que emprendiera camino. – Llévate esto. – Se quitó la bufanda que traía puesta. – Te servirá para taparte las marcas en tu cuello, no creo que quieras que Sensei las vea y te pregunte por ellas. – Procedió a ponerme la bufanda alrededor del cuello, de forma que ocultaba las marcas que yacían en este.

–…– La miré por determinados segundos, y sin decir palabra, me dirigí al destino que debía cumplir una vez más.

**_"…Siempre, ¿Verdad?… ¿Contaré contigo siempre?"_**

Se lo prometí, y no quiero perder la confianza de esa persona, es verdad que no me importaría perder la confianza de los demás por las posibles situaciones que podrían desatar el tratar de mantener bajo la sombra del silencio aquello que deseo enterrar para siempre, pero…Su confianza, las promesas que hice… No quiero defraudarlo.

* * *

Shizuku no quiso escucharme, así que, supongo que deberé arreglármelas solo.

– ¡Amigo!, Otro Martini. – Es muy infantil, lo sé, pero al menos podré olvidarme por un momento el hecho de que Takahashi-Kun me haya rechazado; Todo estará bien, cuando despierte en la mañana lo único que me preocupará será la resaca por la bebida.

– Señor, creo que ha bebido suficiente de esto… – Me dijo el bartender algo nervioso.

– Está bien… Solamente dame algo que me mate. –

–Eh… Tampoco puedo hacer eso… – Dijo algo dubitativo.

– ¿No crees que deberías trabajar en vez de estar diciéndome qué hacer? – Es increíble, ni si quiera estoy ebrio, ¡Demonios!

– No le dé nada a ese vicioso. – Exclamó la voz de un joven en forma seria, ordenándole al bartender que se detuviera; Esa voz, estoy seguro que se dé quien se trata.

–…– ¿Shizuku?, Me quedé mudo por algunos segundos. ¿Qué hace él aquí?… Esperen… ¿Ya estoy ebrio?, Imposible, ni si quiera me siento mareado.

– Pensé que estaría en peor estado al encontrarlo, pero tal parece está muy bien. – Mencionó con indiferencia, aunque se lograba sentir como emanaba un aura de molestia. Yo soy el que debería estar molesto, no tú.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, Creo haber escuchado claramente que estabas ocupado. – Le respondí de la misma forma indiferente.

– Vine para verlo, es eso obvio, ¿No? –Todavía ahora es insolente en su forma de contestar. – Y sí, estaba muy ocupado cuando usted me llamó, pero ni siquiera me dio más tiempo, y corto la llamada, lo cual fue muy mal educado de su parte. – Reprocho mi actuar.

– ¿Estás regañándome? – Pregunté molesto.

– Sí, lo estoy haciendo. – No me lo creo.

– Yo no te pedí que vinieras aquí de todas formas. – Volteé mi rostro para dirigirme nuevamente al chico de las bebidas que había estado ignorando mis peticiones. – Pudiste comprobar que estoy sobrio, ¿Verdad?, Bueno, ahora dame algo de beber, por favor. –

– S-sí… Enseguida. – Exclamó nervioso el joven muchacho que iba a preparar la bebida.

– Y usted… – Ahora dirigirá su molestia al bartender, por lo que puedo ver. – No debe venderle alcohol a los niños menores de edad. – ¿Qué?, ¿Pero qué le sucede?; Al instante sentí como Shizuku me quitaba la bebida de las manos.

– ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó el chico.

– Shizuku, te agradecería que te fueras. De todas formas, puedo arreglármelas yo solo. – Le quité la bebida de las manos y me la tomé de un solo trago, no tengo los ánimos para soportar esto.

– ¿Disculpe? – Al parecer mi comentario lo ofendió. – No lo comprendo Sensei, usted me llama, y me pide que lo escuche, me tome la molestia de venir hasta acá a estas horas de la noche, y lo único que recibo son las quejas de un mediocre y vicioso Mangaka, usted dice que no me entiende… Pero realmente es usted el único que no se entiende. – Acaso él está molesto porque, ¿Se preocupa por mí?

–…De todas formas, no te pedí que vinieras. – No era lo que quería decirle, en realidad quería preguntarle si estaba preocupado por mí, por tal razón, luego de comentarle aquello no lo miré a los ojos.

– Ya veo… – Su voz dejó de sonar con atisbos de molestia, para tomar una postura de indiferencia. – Discúlpeme por haberme preocupado por usted… Ya me quedo claro que no lo necesita, no lo vuelvo hacer. – En serio, no era lo que quería decirle. Al voltearme, me di cuenta de que se había ido del lugar.

– Quédate conmigo. – Susurré para mí, aún sabiendo que él ya no estaba aquí. "Quédate conmigo", Era lo que en verdad deseaba decirle, ¿Por qué no lo hice?

– No quisiera sonar entrometido pero… ¿No debería ir tras él? – Me preguntó el bartender.

– Eres entrometido. –

– Bueno… Si se fija en la hora, se dará cuenta que es muy tarde y su amigo seguramente no tendrá a dónde ir. – Muy entrometido.

–…– Deberían escoger mejor a sus empleados, es lo único que pensé antes de levantarme y pagar por lo consumido. – Gracias, pero la próxima vez en verdad, enfócate en tu trabajo. – Salí del lugar tratando de llamar a Shizuku para saber dónde estaba, pero este no atendía mis llamadas.

– "_Su llamada será grabada después del tono" _–¡Demonios!, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, Caminé un poco más, no sin antes haber llamado al hotel y cerciorarme de que no estuviera allí, dónde me confirmaron que había llegado hace una hora preguntando por mí, pero, que no había vuelto. ¿Acaso estará en la estación de trenes?, Pero es imposible, ya son más de las 2:00 am y de seguro estará cerrado… Pero supongo que no pierdo nada con ir a buscarlo hasta allá, después de todo está a unos 15 minutos a pie.

-LA ESTACIÓN-

– Debería de estar aquí. – No lo veo, si no está aquí, ¿Dónde está?, Shizuku… ¿Dónde estás?, No solo me estaba empezando a sentir culpable, si no que, también me estaba preocupando por lo que decidí llamarlo por última vez, y espero que esta vez me conteste… ¿Eh?… Está sonando un celular… Justo como el de… – ¡Shizuku! – Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban escondidas en los pilares del lugar. – ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular? – Pregunté algo molesto. – Me pasé un buen tiempo buscándote. –

– Porque no me interesa contestar. – Se limitó a decir, mientras cerraba los ojos, como si con eso pudiera sentir que estaba solo, y no junto a mí.

– Voy a besarte si me ignoras de esa manera. – Lo amenacé de forma infantil. – Así que, te aconsejo que no lo hagas. –

–…– Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por algunos segundos, para después lanzar un profundo suspiro, y abrirlos. –…– No dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarme fijamente con frialdad en sus pupilas.

– Hiciste que me preocupara. – Acaricié con suavidad su mejilla, sabía que estaba en todo su derecho a enfadarse conmigo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?, Vas a congelarte. – Indiqué, puesto que la temperatura estaba bajando.

–…– Volteó su rostro de forma que dejara de acariciarle la mejilla, demostrándome su molestia. – Solo hago lo que usted me pidió, estoy esperando el primer tren para irme. – Se limitó a decir.

– El primer tren sale en la mañana, Shizuku. – Lo observé preocupado aún si él se negaba a mirarme de vuelta. – No quiero que te congeles, ven conmigo. –

– No necesito que se preocupe por mí, yo también puedo arreglármelas solo. – Ya veo… Está regresándome las mismas palabras que le había dicho anteriormente.

– Pero aún así quiero quedarme aquí y ayudarte, después de todo te lo prometí. Que estaría contigo aún así no quisieras. – Le sonreí, para luego sentarme a su lado.

–…– Me miró a los ojos por largos segundos luego de haberme sentado junto a él, para después regresar su vista al frente y volver a cerrar los ojos. – Haga lo que quiera… Ambos nos vamos a congelar, porque yo no tengo intenciones de irme de aquí. – Menciono en tono indiferente.

– Tomaré tus palabras entonces, y haré lo que quiera. – Lo tomé en mis brazos, estilo "Princesa" y me dispuse a llevarlo en contra de su voluntad al hotel.

– ¡Oiga! – Replico al instante en que lo tenía agarrado. – ¡Bájeme!, ¡No puede llevarse a las personas así como así! – Se quejó.

– Claro que puedo. – Dije en un tono autoritario. – Si quieres que te baje, tienes que prometer que iremos al hotel. –

– ¿Pero qué demonios?, Usted no… – Decidió detenerse, al parecer se encontraba cansado y, discutir de esta forma sinceramente no es la adecuada. – Bájeme… Le prometo ir al hotel con usted. – Desistió.

– Está bien. – Lo bajé inmediatamente. – Pero, para asegurarme de que así sea haré esto. – Agarré su mano y la entrelace con la mía, mientras continuábamos caminando.

– No es necesario que haga eso. – Intento romper con el contacto, pero mantenía nuestras manos fuertemente unidas por lo que no logro liberarse. – ¿Sabe?, No me voy a ir corriendo, no solo porque se lo prometí, sino porque sé que de una forma u otra usted va a conseguir que lo acompañe. – Me acuso con su mirada.

– Tu mano está fría. – Me limité a decir. – Te estabas congelando. – Apreté más su mano, pues no quería soltarlo. Cálido, Shizuku me da esa sensación, hace que, me sienta mejor con tan solo sostener su mano. En ese instante me di cuenta que si pudiera sostener su mano todos los días, tal vez… Dejaría de sentirme solo.

– ¿Me va a decir que fue lo que sucedió? – Cortó el silencio que se había formado entre los dos mientras caminábamos, supongo que se refiere a el porqué de mi llamada. – Aunque… No sé porque le pregunto… Creo imaginarme que paso… – Supongo que es su forma de decirme que, si no deseo hablar de eso no me iba a presionar.

– Bueno, Takahashi-Kun me rechazó. – Hice una larga pausa. – Sabía que lo haría, pero aún así creí tener algo de esperanza. Es estúpido, ¿No crees? –

– Tal vez no… – Se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, pensando en que decir. – Tal vez… Necesitaba que se lo dejaran claro, para que usted se diera cuenta que no tiene caso seguir… –

– ¿Crees que debería rendirme? – Pregunté un tanto temeroso. – Después de todo… Esto que siento por él es inútil. –

– Ningún sentimiento puede ser inútil, si la persona obtiene felicidad o se reconforta con él, no puede serlo, pero… – Hizo una pausa. – No solo debería pensar en usted, Sensei… Eso es egoísta… Sabe que hay más personas implicadas en el asunto… No soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero por lo que se al respecto, solo puedo darle un consejo… – Su voz comenzó a tornarse más serena, hablaba sin mirarme al rostro, pues su vista estaba dirigida al horizonte, como si recordara algo lejano en el pasado. – No arranque la flor, si sabe que con eso, tanto el jardín como la misma flor perecerán al marchitarse… – Usami-Sensei y Takahashi-Kun, ¿Eh? – A ellos los une un sentimiento en común que los mantiene vivos… Sin embargo, no están exentos a personas que deseen romper aquel sentimiento, provocando que se tense la cuerda que los une con firmeza, y por la insistencia de la fuerza ajena a ellos, la cuerda terminará por ceder, y como resultado obtendremos dos mitades incompletas… Un vacío que es un hoyo negro que terminara por devorarles el corazón… – Dejo de mirar al horizonte para verme a los ojos. – No decida ser usted esa fuerza que los separe. – Me hablaba con total honestidad tanto en su mirada como en voz.

–…– Es verdad que me estoy interponiendo pero… – No importa cuánto lo ame, él nunca me amará… Por lo tanto es inútil… Porque, lo que siento no lo hará feliz. – Susurré y sonreí con amargura sin mirar a Shizuku a los ojos. Aún así, yo… – Yo no decidí enamorarme. – Terminé de decir, y luego solté su mano adelantándome hasta el lobby del hotel. – Disculpe, ¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles? – Le pregunté a la recepcionista. Quiero olvidar el tema, no necesito pensar en ello ahora.

– Lo lamento, pero todas están ocupadas. – Se disculpó apenada la chica.

– Está bien, no hay problema. – Le sonreí, pues es lo único que sé hacer perfectamente. – Supongo que tendrás que quedarte en mi habitación, espero no tengas problema con ello. – Camine hasta el fondo del pasillo y entre a la habitación. – Puedes usar la cama. – Le indiqué mientras sacaba unas sábanas y una almohada para dormir en el sofá. Quiero olvidarlo todo, al menos por esta noche no quisiera tener que sentir esta punzada en el corazón.

– Yo dormiré en el sofá. – Dijo para luego seguirme hasta la sala. – No pienso sacarlo de la cama que usted pagó. – Menciono con seriedad.

–…– Ni si quiera tengo ánimos de discutirle. Solamente quiero dormir y olvidarlo todo. – Está bien, le subiré un poco a la temperatura, así no te congelarás. – Le sonreí un momento, mientras manipulaba el control de temperatura. – Buenas noches, hasta mañana Shizuku. –

–…– Al parecer, le llamó un poco la atención que no comenzara una discusión, supongo que ahora se dará cuenta de que no me encuentro bien del todo. Sin decir nada, acomodó las cosas necesarias para poder dormir, me observaba de un momento a otro, es inútil, aunque trates de disimularlo, me doy cuenta. Al parecer deseaba decir algo para animarme, pero supongo que no se le ocurrió nada. – Hasta mañana… – Se despidió antes de irme.

Me encerré en mi habitación y apagué las luces intentando dormir un poco, pero por más que lo deseaba, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Así duré varios minutos tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que evitara recordarme lo que pasó hoy, pero era completamente inútil. Creo que será mejor que vaya al balcón y tome algo de aire; abrí la puerta y me fijé en que Shizuku se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que me acerqué un poco.

– Supongo que lo mejor de este día fuiste tú, quien diría que te vez tan diferente mientras duermes. – Me incliné un poco para acariciar su cabello, cuando me percaté de algo debido a la pequeña luz de la lámpara que se encontraba encendida. – ¿Qué es… Esto? – ¿Marcas en el cuello?, Pasé mis dedos suavemente por su cuello. Esto, Shizuku no tenía esto cuando me fui. ¿Quién le hizo esto?, ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarlo así?, ¿Lo habrán lastimado en otro lugar?, Me pregunté preocupado, por lo que, sin darme cuenta empecé a bajar con mis manos hasta su abdomen para subir su camiseta y cerciorarme de que no tuviera alguna marca.

–…– Empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco al sentir que estaba cerca de él, y que lo tocaba, aún algo somnoliento logró darse cuenta de que trataba de despojarlo de su camiseta, provocando se despertara por completo, y se incorporara rápidamente en el sillón. – ¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó con la voz contenida.

– Lo mismo pregunto. – Le clavé mis ojos de forma molesta, no podía concebir que alguien lo hubiese tocado. – ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?, ¿Qué significan esas marcas en tu cuello?, ¿Quién lo hizo? – No paraba de inundarlo de preguntas, quería saber quien se había atrevido a lastimarlo.

– Marcas en… – Se detuvo al recordarlo y en acto reflejo se llevó una de sus manos al cuello, permaneciendo en silencio por varios segundos, sin dar respuesta a mis preguntas. – Está bien… Ya todo se solucionó, así que no hay razón para seguir hablando de eso. – Le restó importancia, y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón tapándose con las sábanas. – Debería de regresar a la cama a dormir Sensei. –

– ¡Shizuku! – Exclamé molesto, ¿Cómo puede restarle importancia a aquello? – ¿Quién lo hizo?, Esa persona deseaba matarte, ¿Quién fue?, ¡Dímelo! – Exigía saber la respuesta, quería saber quién se había atrevido, quién había tenido el descaro de poner sus manos encima de él.

– No puedo decirlo… – Susurró levemente al bajar la mirada.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté con molestia. – ¿Por qué intentas encubrirlo? – Simplemente no lo entendía…

– Porque… – Hizo una larga pausa, supongo que no sabe que decir. – Es sólo que… – Volvió a sentarse en el sillón con la vista baja. – No puedo decirlo… Y ya… – Se limitó a decir sin querer darme una respuesta clara. – De todos modos no es necesario, ya no hay forma que se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino… Por lo que todo está bien… – Lo miré detenidamente, y observé con detenimiento aquellas marcas en su cuello.

– Shizuku. – Pasé mi mano con suavidad en su cuello, y lo único que podía sentir en ese momento fue miedo. – Ya eres parte de mi vida. – Lo miré a los ojos, aquellos cautivantes ojos celeste cristalino que se reflejaban en la luz de la madrugada. ¿Qué haría si alguna vez ya no pudiera contemplarlos más? – Y no quiero que desaparezcas de ella. – Lo abracé con sumo cuidado, no me perdonaría si algo le sucediera. Simplemente no quiero que alguien más muera, no si puedo impedirlo esta vez.

– Sensei…– Susurró un tanto desconcertado ante mis palabras y la forma en que lo abrazaba, tal vez, se encontraba un tanto confundido por mi actitud, por lo que decidió guardar silencio por unos segundos, hasta por fin pronunciar palabra. – No voy a desaparecer… Se lo prometí… – Se alejó un poco del contacto para verme a los ojos, reflejándose la firmeza de sus palabras. – Le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado, pase lo que pase, y… No pienso faltar a mi palabra. – La decisión y honestidad irradiaban en sus pupilas, lo cual daban el sustento necesario a sus palabras. – Discúlpeme si mi forma de comportarme, le ha demostrado lo contrario, pero… Mi voluntad es firme y sincera. – Musitó con seriedad en el rostro.

– Más te vale no desaparecer. – Lo volví a abrazar al acostarlo en el sillón, y recostarme en su pecho. – Eres importante para mí, ¿Lo sabías? – Él tampoco puede negarlo, hemos pasado y compartido mucho tiempo juntos.

– Usted… – No hizo ningún movimiento para alejarme, quizás él también se sentía cansado. – Dice cosas muy extrañas… – Vaya, lo dejé sin palabras.

– Las seguiré diciendo siempre y cuando no te moleste. – Levanté mi cabeza para sonreírle. – ¿Te duele? – Volví a pasar una de mis manos por su cuello, con mucho cuidado.

– ¿Qué? – Al parecer le tomó desprevenido mi pregunta. – No… Ya no me duele… – Contestó aún algo desorientado por mi pregunta, será que, ¿Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él así?

– Qué bueno. – Le sonreí con bastante alivio, es increíble la forma en la que toma las cosas con tanta calma. – Lamento haberte despertado. – Me levanté colocándome encima de él. – Sabes… – Lo miré atentamente por algunos segundos. – Las únicas marcas que deberías tener son estas. – Me abalancé a su cuello para besarlo, tardando algunos segundos para dejarle pequeñas marcas, rastros de los besos que deposité en su cuello, terminando luego con un largo y delicado beso en sus labios. Este muchacho, me es atrayente y… No puedo concebir la idea de que alguien más se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima.

–…– Shizuku se quedó sin palabras ante mis acciones puesto que, al terminar de besarlo simplemente se me quedo mirando sorprendido. No sólo lo había tomado desprevenido si no que, también había logrado avergonzarlo hasta el punto de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. – Ya váyase a dormir, Sensei. – Musitó casi como una orden, a la vez que se cubría con las sábanas, tratando de alejarme de él.

– Lo haré, solo déjame despedirme de ti. – Lo despojé de la sábana que cubría su rostro para poder besar suavemente su frente. – Mañana pasemos un tiempo juntos, no te vayas a ir apenas despiertes, ¿Escuchaste? –

– Entiendo… – Respondió con voz neutra, mientras volvía a taparse con las sábanas. Tengo que admitir que aquello me pareció bastante lindo.

Me levanté del sofá y lo dejé dormir tranquilo, supongo que el hablar con él también me alivió un poco. Al interactuar con él, no me había dado cuenta pero, me tranquiliza y no solamente eso, logra cautivarme cada vez más… Hace que, desee conocerlo más, yo… Deseo protegerlo y de esa forma, evitar que lo lastimen como hoy. ¿Acaso no es irónico?, Deseo protegerlo de lo que los demás puedan hacerle pero, de lo que debería alejarlo primeramente… Es de mi mismo, ¿Verdad?, Yo, no quisiera lastimar a Shizuku.

***DÍA SIGUIENTE***

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, no tardé mucho para darme cuenta que ese Mangaka continuaba durmiendo en la habitación, tal parecía no tener la costumbre de madrugar. Me levanté del sillón, y comencé a doblar las sabanas que utilice para dormir, dejándolas a un lado de la mesita de centro. No hacía falta el observarme en un espejo para saber que posiblemente en mi rostro yacían las señales de no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior, sin mencionar aquellas marcas que olvide esconder mientras dormía, provocando que Sensei las viera, sin poder escapar del interrogatorio al que fui sometido. Estuve a punto de tomar la bufanda que descansaba en el sillón continuo, cuando tocaron a la puerta, siendo entonces el servicio a la habitación… Ese Mangaka… Además de haber pedido reservación en el hotel más caro posible, también ordenó tener todas las comodidades posibles.

Al volver a estar solo en la sala de la habitación, observé sin mucha atención lo que habían traído, notando un lujoso desayuno digno de gente adinerada, desee desviar la vista lo más pronto posible de tal imagen, cuando unas letras en color rojo sangre lograron capturar toda mi atención.

-¡…! – Mi sangre se heló al tomar ese periódico entre mis manos y leer aquella nota.

**¡Hombre muere tras recibir 15 puñaladas en el cuerpo la noche de ayer!**

**_La noche de ayer, fue encontrado en un oscuro callejón de Tokio, el cadáver de un hombre alrededor de los 40 años de edad. Las pertinentes investigaciones forenses fueron hechas, obteniendo como resultado de la autopsia la causa de su fallecimiento: _****_15 puñaladas en su pecho_****_, perforando de esa forma órganos vitales, tales como el corazón y pulmones. Las investigaciones siguen en marcha para descubrir al asesino de la victima fallecida que responde por el nombre de "Naohiro Eisuke."_**

Noté como al terminar de leer tal noticia, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control alguno, causando que mis manos dejaran caer el periódico que sostenían débilmente. Un frío sudor me recorrió por la frente, y mis piernas comenzaron a perder el equilibrio provocando que me traicionaran al flaquear de un momento a otro, de forma que si no hubiera sido por el sustento que encontré en la propia mesa donde reposaba ese lujoso desayuno, posiblemente habría caído estrepitosamente al suelo… ¿Cómo?… ¿Quién?… ¿Por qué?… Preguntas sin respuesta era lo único que en ese momento rondaba por mi cabeza, llenándome de las incógnitas que no hacían más que sembrarme duda tras otra.

Esto… No tiene ningún significado… ¿O sí?… Sin darme cuenta el pensar en las posibilidades, provoco que mi estomago se revolviera, y comenzara a sufrir de nauseas y mareos que amenazaban con hacerme perder mi imperturbable semblante.

–Mmm. – Alguien que acababa de levantarse se unió a la escena. – Shizuku, ¿Llegó el servicio a la…? – No terminó de formular su pregunta, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de la persona que yace en el suelo, con una expresión carente de color. – ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estás bien? – Mi frío cuerpo percibió al instante la presencia de calor cercano, al momento de esa persona arrodillarse cerca de donde me encontraba, siendo mi rostro el principal rasgo de cómo mi mente se vio afectada. – ¡Shizuku!, ¡Mírame!, Cálmate por favor. – Alguien me está llamando… O más bien gritando, pero no puedo distinguir nada más que no sea la espesa niebla de mis pensamientos.

–…– Me encontraba totalmente cautivo en la trampa mortal que era la ansiedad, aun teniéndolo justo en frente, mis ojos no lo miraban a él, sino que se mantenían ausentes, pues toda mi atención se encontraba concentrada en el sin fin de teorías que mi mente había creado, cada una más horrible que la anterior… Entre las voces que me hablaban atacándome sin compasión con punzantes palabras, logre distinguir una que no me acusaba, sino que se preocupaba por mi estado, causando que en las tinieblas que envolvían mi mente, se creara un fino hilo de luz que me ayudo a encontrar el camino de regreso a la realidad. –…– Lo miré por varios segundos al rostro, sabiendo bien que mi expresión no había cambiado en absoluto, por lo que puse de todo mi empeño para retomar la calma y hacerla llegar a mis facciones. – Discúlpeme Sensei. – Exclamé a la vez que tomaba el periódico de forma que no lo notara, incorporándome de nuevo, y yendo de forma rápida hacia el baño, cerrando tras de mí la puerta, y poniéndole llave de manera que no pudiera interceptarme, e interrumpir los momentos asolas que necesitaba para ordenar mis confusos pensamientos.

Sin dudarlo fui al lavabo y comencé a enjuagar mi rostro con la fría agua cristalina que salía a chorros por el grifo, la sensación fue sumamente agradable, no solo por el estado en que mi cuerpo estaba, sino para mi mente que logro enfriarse lo suficiente para pensar con detenimiento y certeza sobre lo que había ocurrido… ¿Quién fue?… ¿Por qué querrían matarlo?… Nunca fue alguien de meterse en asuntos peligrosos, ni tampoco supe de algún enemigo, entonces… ¿Quién?… El que le haya pasado esto justo cuando volvió a encontrarse conmigo me hace tener bastantes teorías que no logran más que ensombrecer aun más la lucidez que mi mente retiene a duras penas…

– Shizuku!, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?, ¡Ábreme la puerta! – Tocó la puerta con insistencia para que le permitiera entrar, cosa que no sucedió sin importar que tan fuerte tocara. – ¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué eres tan problemático? – Se quejó con molestia al no obtener respuesta positiva.

–…– Mis cavilaciones pararon justo a tiempo antes de traspasar la fina línea que me separaba de la desmesura, recordando entonces que no estaba solo, pues Sensei esperaba impaciente detrás de esa puerta. Actué rápido, y sin dudar comencé a hacer lo mismo que con los expedientes la pasada noche, procediendo a romper las páginas de ese periódico, y tirando los restos al cesto de la basura, no me podría permitir que el viera esa noticia y creara sus propias teorías al relacionarlo con la forma en que me encontró. Tome una toalla, y con ella comencé a secar las gotas que recorrían mi rostro, junto con el cabello que había alcanzado a humedecer, respiré profundamente varias veces antes de poner en orden mis pensamientos y recuperar en mi rostro las facciones de la persona tranquila y seria que me había abandonado sin consideración alguna. – Lo siento. – Abrí la puerta del baño y salí de este, dejando detrás a Sensei. – Es sólo que me sentí mal de repente… Debe de ser el estrés o algo así… – Fue lo más convincente que mi mente inventó en ese momento para justificar mi anterior comportamiento.

– ¡Shizuku! – Mi paso se detuvo al ser tomado del brazo. – Si crees que voy a creerme que ahora de la nada te encuentras bien pues, déjame decirte que te equivocas de persona. Hemos pasado él suficiente tiempo juntos como para saber que estás tratando de engañarme. – Comentó aún con la molestia tangible en la voz.

– ¿Y qué quiere que haga entonces? – Repliqué al instante ante sus palabras, debía aceptar que no me encontraba en el mejor estado para mantener la frialdad en mis acciones.

– Que empieces a confiar en mí, es lo que deseo que hagas. – Me jaló con la suficiente fuerza como para acercarme a él, y envolverme entre sus brazos. –Shizuku, yo no dejaría que nada te sucediera. ¿Por qué no confías más en mi?, ¿Piensas que me creeré que te sentiste mal de repente?, Tenías una cara de muerte. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? – Bajó considerablemente su tono de voz, mientras continuaba abrazándome contra su cuerpo, sin tener intenciones de dejarme ir. – Estás temblando, idiota. – Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra subía y bajaba en un suave deslizar por el contorno de mi espalda.

–…– Tenía toda la razón, aun si mi cuerpo se encontraba entre sus brazos, este seguía temblando con la misma intensidad fruto del desbordante miedo que se adueño de mi ser entero… – Yo… – La fragilidad que caracterizaba a mi alma, estaba ganando la batalla a mi mente que me obligaba a mantenerme firme y tranquilo ante todo, esta última tuvo que conformarse con una derrota momentánea, al posar mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, acercándonos aun mas, no podía decir que tan tranquilizante me resultaba la calidez que me brindaba su cuerpo cerca del mío… – Estoy bien… – Susurré levemente mientras mis temblorosas manos apretaban con fuerza la tela de su camisa. – Ahora lo estoy… – Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, encontrando confortable el respirar el suave aroma de su piel que se traspasaba por sobre su ropa… No comprendía cómo, pero al estar de esa forma tan unido a él, me hizo llegar a la cima de la calma que tanto clamaba con intensidad llegar a tocar aun si fuera tan solo con la punta de mis dedos… No deseaba separarme de él, porque tenía miedo… Miedo de volver a caer en el fondo del abismo…

–…– Podía asegurar que mis acciones para con él le habían tomado por sorpresa, pero aún así continuo reteniéndome en sus brazos, ya que pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto que logro que bajara la guardia ante él… – Nos quedaremos así hasta que dejes de temblar. – Cortó el silencio que había, al susurrarme con suavidad. – ¿Es algo que puedes decirme? – Preguntó a la vez que acariciaba mis cabellos con suavidad y entrelazaba sus dedos en este, posando su mano en mi nuca. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solamente tienes que decirlo. –

–…– No me encontraba capaz de profesar palabra en ese momento, por lo que negué con mi cabeza, pues aun me encontraba refugiándome en su pecho. No tuve intenciones de hacer algo que detuvieran sus suaves caricias, pues ellas alejaban toda angustia que amenazara con atacar el puerto seguro de mi propia estabilidad, dándome entonces el privilegio de poder experimentar un poco de lo que era la verdadera tranquilidad en los brazos de alguien más, alguien que me envolvía con dulzura y dedicación, buscando el darle la calma a mi agonizante corazón… Permanecimos varios minutos en aquella posición. Mientras él se mantenía confortándome con caricias, yo me dedicaba a grabar la sensación en mi mente, para poder reproducirla a la perfección cuando de nuevo la angustia atacara en mi corazón…

– Yo… – Me atreví a profesar palabra después de varios minutos de completo silencio. – No puedo decirle nada, pero… – Hablaba aun con mis brazos envolviendo su espalda, me sentía mucho mejor que antes, pero… No deseaba separarme de él… – Ya ha hecho mucho por mí… De verdad… –Confesé en un suave susurro proveniente desde lo más profundo de mi interior.

– Ya veo. – Dijo mientras continuaba abrazándome. – Me alegra que ya no estés intranquilo. – Apegó nuestras frentes esbozando una sonrisa aliviado al notar que mi cuerpo ya no temblaba. – Vayamos a desayunar, ¿Está bien?, Supongo que has de tener hambre ahora que ya estás más relajado. – Dejó de abrazarme para posar su mano en la mi cabeza y despeinar mi cabello. –Puedes comer tanto como quieras, después de esto vayamos a dar un paseo ya que estamos aquí. –

– Me parece bien… – Contesté más tranquilo, en realidad no tenía nada de apetito, mucho menos las ganas de comer algo, aun sentía un poco de las nauseas de hace poco, pero por alguna razón, no deseaba declinar sus intenciones…

* * *

– Para asegurarnos, sería bueno que por el momento tomes algo ligero. – Se acercó al carrito que contenía el desayuno para colocarlo en la mesa y poder servir agua caliente en una taza y poner dentro una bolsita de té. – Esto te ayudará a relajarte un poco. – Me ofreció el té con una sonrisa.

–…– Lo recibí en silencio.

– Entonces ¡Deberíamos visitar algunos templos! Últimamente no he ido a muchos, ni si quiera para año nuevo… ¿Será que estoy siendo algo mal agradecido? – Preguntó sin mucha importancia.

– Si usted es mal agradecido no quiero ni pensar que seré yo, pues nunca me he ido a parar en uno. – Comenté con indiferencia, mientras el suave olor del té me embargaba, haciéndome sentir como el equilibrio dentro de mí regresaba poco a poco.

– ¿Nunca has ido a uno?, Que interesante. – Me observó con curiosidad… No creo que sea algo tan extraño después de todo… – A pesar de lo complicado de mi vida, antes me solía dar un tiempo para ir, me pregunto… ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ir? –

– Tal vez desde que se convirtió en Mangaka, y tiempo fue lo último que tenia. – Sugerí una posible respuesta con un gran porcentaje para acertar, después de todo tanto el trabajo de editor, como el de Mangaka, absorbe todo tiempo disponible.

–Mmm… Lo dudo mucho. – Percibí tristeza en su tono de voz. – Pero, es lo de menos. – Comenzó a degustar del desayuno japonés que había pedido. –Vaya, el precio de esta habitación es muy elevada pero, este desayuno no es de lo mejor que he probado. – Se quejó, llegando a sonar un tanto quisquilloso, más sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente como para que dejara de comerlo, tal parecía que, aunque fuera una persona exigente y especial en cuanto a comidas y bebidas, no desperdiciaba nada.

– De verdad que usted es todo un señorito, ¿No? – Comenté ante la forma en que se quejó de la comida al compararla con la categoría del hotel. – Me pregunto cómo es que la editorial se digna a soltar dinero para pagar tales lujos… – Puesto que la mayoría de las empresas son conocidas por atesorar el dinero, y ponerlo por sobre sus empleados ante todo.

– Les hago ganar el suficiente dinero como para pagar esto, ¿No crees? – Me dedicó su típica sonrisa de "No te preocupes, no me ofendí, así que te sonrió para demostrártelo." – Además, estás compartiendo los lujos de un "Señorito" en este momento. – Su sonrisa se tornó burlona.

–…– No pude evitar el hacer una mala cara al escuchar ese último comentario, que aunque llegó a molestarme, no era más que la verdad… – Pero si yo estoy aquí, es en contra de mi voluntad. – Me defendí.

– No veo de qué forma te estoy reteniendo. – Contestó enseguida con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

–…– Enmudecí por completo al recordar la razón por la cual no me he ido… En realidad ayer lo único que tenía en la mente era llegar aquí a como diera lugar, por lo que solo me preocupe por tener el dinero para el boleto de ida a Kamakura… Sin embargo, nunca tomé en cuenta si tenía el dinero suficiente para mi boleto de regreso, y la realidad es que… No tengo dinero para regresarme…

– Y bueno, ¿Acaso me dirás que no tienes dinero para regresar por tu cuenta? – Preguntó divertido.

– La verdad es que no. – Lo acepté sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. – Cuando tome el tren a Kamakura, solamente me cerciore de tener lo necesario para el boleto. – No pude evitar el sentirme un tanto estúpido por no haber meditado mejor las cosas, algo tan esencial que es el cómo iba a regresarme…

– Gracias. – Me sonrió. – Estabas preocupado por mi y por eso viniste lo más rápido posible, ¿No? – Me observó detenidamente esperando por mi respuesta.

–…– Mi silencio fue el que respondió al mantenerme callado… No tengo ganas de volver a repetirlo.

– Te lo agradezco mucho. – Se levantó para revolver mi cabello. – Te lo compensaré hoy con el tiempo que pasaremos juntos. Iré en busca de mi cámara para salir de una vez, ¿ya estás listo no? – Sin darme tiempo de responderle se dirigió a la habitación en busca de ella.

– ¿Listo para qué? – Pregunté al no comprender a lo que se refería, al momento en que regreso.

– Iremos a recorrer los templos de la zona, por supuesto. – Llevaba consigo una mochila donde posiblemente contenía dentro todo lo necesario para sus planes

–…– Emprendió marcha con ánimo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no di ni un paso, manteniéndome en el mismo lugar.

– Anda, vamos. – Me tomó de la mano para de esa forma obligarme a salir del lugar. – Este día será muy divertido, ¿No crees? – Me dedicó una sonrisa.

–…– No contesté a su pregunta, me arrebataron las palabras aquella sonrisa que en su rostro se formaba con entusiasmo, mientras que su mano tomando la mía lograba que un nudo se formara en mi garganta impidiéndome el articular palabras, si es que claro mi mente tuviera alguna que decir… No entendía en lo más mínimo lo que ocurría conmigo, ni esto que ahora me pasa… Mucho menos el incidente de la mañana en el cual los muros de mi fortaleza fueron cruelmente derrumbados ante los golpes de la realidad, incitándome a bajar la guardia y entregarme a los sentimientos que siempre ignoraba para mejor. Todo esto es sumamente confuso, y por más vueltas que le dé al asunto, no logro llegar con la verdad que espero encontrar, lo único que sé, es que… Sea lo que sea… Me siento bien así como estoy…

* * *

Ese día llevé a Shizuku a visitar diversos templos en Kamakura, mientras tomaba notas sobre el contexto en el que la gente visitaba aquellos lugares y de las diferentes ideas que surgían en ese momento para agregar en mi manga, le ofrecí a Shizuku la cámara fotográfica varias veces para que me ayudara tomando algunas fotos, supongo que se entretuvo un poco con ello. Al siguiente día nos levantamos en la mañana, y al terminar de desayunar le pedí que me acompañara a visitar la estatua de Buda característica del lugar, situado en el santuario Kotokuin; como era de esperarse estaba repleto de gente y pude notar que, para Shizuku, un lugar concurrido no es de sus preferidos.

En todo el recorrido que hicimos pude notar algo, al parecer, Shizuku no disfruta mucho de "la vida", es eso o yo le amargo la existencia. Me pregunto… ¿Qué cosas disfrutará hacer?, De todo el tiempo que lo conozco y de lo que en estos días pasamos juntos, no lo he visto sonreír ni una sola vez, es como si se cerrara a lo que lo rodea y le fuera indiferente a todo y a todos. De todo este viaje, hay algo que recordaré siempre, además del haberlo abrazado para tranquilizarlo cuando estaba pasando una pequeña crisis, no podré olvidar cuando se paró en frente de Buda como si, estuviera esperando y rogando por ayuda. Pude observar con detenimiento la tristeza y la melancolía que emanaba de la expresión de su rostro; en aquel momento pensé, "si abriera su corazón hacia mí, me encargaría de hacerlo sonreír por el resto de su vida".

Al tercer día, luego de haber recolectado la información que necesitaba, ya nos encontrábamos listos para regresar a Tokio.

– Shizuku, ¿Estás listo ya? – Le pregunté luego de alistar todo lo necesario para retirarnos.

– Por supuesto… Ya terminé de guardar mi basto equipaje. – Me dijo con sarcasmo.

– ¿Quién podría ser tan despistado que olvida alistar ropa para venir de viaje?, Ah sí, tú lo eres. – Respondí en forma burlona, puesto que estos tres días me encargué de prestarle ropa para dormir y también tuve que comprarle algo de ropa para salir.

– En fin… En cuanto pueda le devolveré el dinero que gastó por mi culpa. – Respondió al instante, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

– No es necesario, sabes que la ropa que te compré está fuera de tu presupuesto. Si no hubiese querido darte nada, simplemente no lo hubiese hecho así que, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte. – No es que quiera ser arrogante pero, en verdad no necesito el dinero. Después de todo se tomó la molestia de quedarse conmigo, simplemente quiero hacer algo por él. Me pregunto si alguien lo habrá hecho alguna vez.

–…– Se me quedó mirando sin decir nada por unos segundos debido a mi comentario. Me alegra saber que, puedo darle los argumentos necesarios para que no replique ante nada.

–Por cierto, me adelantaré a la recepción. ¿Esperarías afuera por un taxi que nos lleve a la estación? –

– Bien. – Dijo sin más, mientras salía del hotel.

– Esta es la tarjeta de la habitación. Muchas gracias por todo. – Le sonreí a la chica de la recepción.

– Gracias a usted por elegirnos. Ijuuin-Sensei, espero que haya disfrutado su estadía, lo esperaremos en su siguiente visita. – Me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Hasta luego. – Me despedí para luego salir en busca de Shizuku. Lo empecé a buscar con la vista y pude notar que dejó que alguien más ocupara un taxi que se encontraba frente a él, ¿Qué lo está distrayendo? – Shizuku, ¿Qué estás mirando? – Le pregunte curioso mientras dirigía mi vista hacia el mismo lugar que él, y pude divisar una pareja en particular. – Takahashi-Kun… – Susurré para mí, al tiempo que observaba como se sonrojaba por algo que le había dicho Usami-Sensei. En ese momento recordé porque había venido a este viaje y cuál había sido la respuesta de Takahashi-Kun a mi confesión.

– Perdone… Dejé ir ese taxi… – Comentó rápidamente al darse cuenta que lo descubrí.

–…– No le respondí, debido a que seguía divisando aquella escena. Incluso llegué a pensar que se veían bien juntos, por lo cual me maldije a mi mismo por no haberlo conocido antes. Quizás, si lo hubiese conocido tiempo atrás, él me correspondería. Es lo que pensé en ese momento.

–…– Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, pude darme cuenta de que Shizuku empezó a observarme con atención, quizás pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. – Sabe… – Interrumpió el silencio que se formó entre nosotros. – A mí me gusta bastante leer, por eso el visitar bibliotecas y pasar horas leyendo diversos libros me ayudan a sentirme mejor, al olvidar los problemas o malos sentimientos que me puedan afectar… – Es que, ¿Está intentando ayudarme?, Aunque, es un tanto extraño… ¿Me está invitando a la biblioteca?.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a leer algo juntos cuando lleguemos a Tokio? – Pregunté. Debo admitir que aunque no es la forma más común de animar a alguien, el hecho de que Shizuku se tome la molestia de hacer aquello es algo que, simplemente no puedo ignorar. Realmente, de todo este viaje, lo mejor fue el estar junto a él.

– Si usted quiere claro… – Mencionó con la vista dirigida hacia otro lugar, por alguna razón, lo que había dicho le impedía mirarme a los ojos.

– Me encantaría. – Le sonreí. En verdad me alegraba que Shizuku se preocupara por mí.

* * *

Después de eso, tomamos un taxi que nos dejo en la estación de trenes y este a su vez nos llevó de regreso a Tokio, finalizando por fin al tomar un taxi rumbo a mi departamento.

– Bien, prepararé algo de té para poder sentarnos a leer. Puedes adelantarte e ir a la biblioteca. – Le indiqué mientras iba a la cocina a calentar algo de agua.

– Está bien. – Sin decir más, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

*** 5 minutos después***

– Elije cualquiera, después de todo pasaremos todo el día juntos. – Comenté mientras dejaba el té y unas cuantas galletas de sal en la pequeña mesa. –Creo que ahora, revisaré algunas recetas y después me relajaré leyendo alguna novela. –

–…– Shizuku se encontraba parado en aquel lugar, su expresión no reflejaba nada, como era lo usual, sin embargo, se lograba notar la preocupación que sentía.

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunté preocupado.

– Lo siento, Sensei… Surgió algo de último momento, y debo regresar a mi departamento. – Dijo con seriedad, mientras se disponía a salir con prisa.

– Hey, ¿Quieres que te lleve?, Llegarás más rápido que tomando el subterráneo. – Al parecer era algo bastante importante, por lo que le ofrecí llevarlo.

– Sensei n- – No logró el terminar, pues fue interrumpido por un mensaje de texto en su celular, el cual se tomó el tiempo de leer atentamente. – Está bien, Sensei… – Así que, sí lleva prisa.

***Llegando al departamento***

No lograba concebir la facilidad con que había olvidado ese asunto tan primordial, el sentimiento de malestar era constante dentro de mí, por no mencionar el de ser un irresponsable, pues mientras yo me encontraba acompañando a Sensei en su viaje, en mí realidad todo amenazaba con tornarse un caos…

– Gracias, Sensei. – No espere que terminara de estacionarse, para abrir la puerta del auto, e irme a paso apresurado hacia el lugar donde debía haber estado desde hace bastante tiempo…

– ¡Shizu-Chan!, ¡Llegas tarde!, ¡MUY TARDE! – Chilló con fuerza la joven con la que vivía al verme llegar a la puerta del departamento y notar como esta… Tenía llave…

– Shizuku, me es grato ver tu rostro de nuevo, aunque seguramente no es lo mismo en tu caso. – Para nada… Estoy muy feliz de ver su rostro… Se trataba de la mujer encargada de cobrar la renta en el edificio, una mujer adulta de casi 40 años, Alice mencionó varias ocasiones que ella mantenía un rostro bello y joven gracias a las diversas cirugías plásticas a las que se sometía para mantener cerca la juventud, aun si esta corriera lejos de ella…

– Me imagino que la razón por la cual ahora usted está aquí, es por esto. – Señale el cerrojo que tenia la puerta del departamento. – ¿No es así? – No me tomé la molestia de saludar o hacer más prolongado el momento para llegar directo al tema.

– ¡Oh! – Fingió una expresión de sorpresa. – Haz acertado, tú siempre eres tan perspicaz… Shizuku. – Y una de las razones por las que no me agrada su presencia es debido a que siempre es demasiado "Confianzuda" por llamarlo de alguna forma a la manera en que interactuaba conmigo y hacia sus "Sutiles" toques conmigo al posar causalmente sus manos en mi pecho mediante leves golpecitos juguetones.

–…– Alice me dedicó una mirada cómplice… Después de todo ella sigue con la tonta idea de que esa mujer es una "Come niños" y yo era su presa predilecta a cazar.

– Entonces… – Me aleje sutilmente de ella. – ¿No nos podría dar más días para pagar lo que debemos? – Pregunté esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte, pues ella siempre…

– Aaah… – Lanzo un largo suspiro. – Shizuku, esa no es para nada justo. – Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, desaprobando mi actitud. – ¿Sabes cuántos meses te deje pasar sin pagar la renta, no? –

– Cambiemos de pregunta. – Preferí evadir la respuesta.

– Shizuku… Tú lo sabes, yo soy una mujer, muy abierta… – De nuevo se acerco a mí, mientras utilizaba un tono de voz extraño a mi parecer… – De mente. –

– ¡Pff! – Alice bufo ante su comentario, provocando que la mirara de forma represiva casi como si quisiera evaporarla con la mirada.

– Lo que quiero decir, es que ya te he dado muchas oportunidades para pagar, y… – Me pregunto porque solo me menciona a mí, como si la cuestión de pagar el departamento fuera asunto mío, y no de Alice también… – Me has quedado, muy mal… Y un hombre no debe hacer eso con una mujer, ¿No lo crees? – Me dedicó una insinuante sonrisa.

– Creo que con nadie. – Mencioné con indiferencia ante su comentario, provocando que como respuesta automática la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera.

– Bien, entonces no me quedará de otra que dar este departamento de alta, para que alguien más pueda rentarlo y… –

– ¡NOOOOO! – Exclamo Alice con fuerza totalmente en desacuerdo. – Shizu-Chan, ¡haz algo!, ¡Me prometiste que no pasaría nada! – Me miró con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes.

–…– Me mantuve en silencio… Soy de lo peor, a pesar de que le prometí con tanta firmeza que nada malo ocurriría, ahora nos encontramos aquí, fuera de nuestro departamento y sin lugar a donde ir… He defraudado a Alice, y eso es algo que… No me puedo perdonar…

– Bueno… Tal vez… Pueda hacer una pequeña excepción tratándose de ti Shizuku. – Su voz se tornó suave al hablarme. – Puedo darles más días para pagar lo que deben… Pero a cambio, me gustaría que me demostraras el agradecimiento que tienes hacia mí, por ser tan bondadosa contigo… – Se apegó aun mas a mí, a la vez que su mano acariciaba suavemente mi hombro.

– Gracias. – Musité con voz neutra.

– Algo más que un simple "Gracias". – Se contuvo de hacer una expresión de desespero ante mis reacciones. – Eres muy joven, Shizuku, pero creo que solo tenemos unos cuantos años de diferencia. – Observé como Alice se tapaba la boca con sus dos manos obstruyendo la risa que deseaba sacar al exterior. – Pero me imagino que sabes bien… – Su voz comenzó a tornarse en tan solo leves susurros, difícilmente audibles para Alice. – A lo que me refiero. – Terminó por decir en el mismo tono de voz, a la vez que me tomaba del brazo, y se acercaba hacia mí de forma que sus pechos hicieron rápido contacto con mi cuerpo.

–…– Esto es… Extraño… Alice no debo subestimarte… Definitivamente no debo hacerlo…

– _Mademoiselle_. – La persona que pensé ya se había marchado, resulto haber estado atento en la situación, sin ser notada su presencia, hasta interrumpir la escena de forma sutil, presentándose ante ella. – ¿No preferiría a alguien con más experiencia? – Le tomó la mano y la besó con delicadeza, para luego tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él.

–…– Esto ahora es más extraño… Sabía que ese Mangaka era un lascivo, pero también es…

– Estaría encantado de complacer a tan _belle femme_. – Promiscuo.

– Oh, pero que hombre más atrevido. – Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, mostrando una apenada expresión en su rostro. – ¿Se podría saber quién es usted, y que lo trae por acá? – Preguntó sonriente.

–…– Si pudiera describir la escena con tan solo una palabra, seria… Bizarro… Muy bizarro…

– Bueno, puede decir que los franceses no conocemos la vergüenza. – Usted es japonés… Pero de todos modos, no… No la conoce. – Y discúlpeme, debí presentarme primero. – Dejó de tomarla de la cintura por un momento, para inclinarse hacia ella mediante una reverencia. – Mi nombre es Ijuuin Kyo, _c'est un plaisir_. – Un japonés que habla francés.

– Oh, el placer es todo mío… – Contestó deslumbrada ante las acciones de Sensei. – Que hombre más galante es usted. – Cortó la distancia que había entre ellos, y descanso una de sus manos sobre su pecho. – ¿Es cierto eso que dicen de los franceses? – Le susurró con suavidad. – Que son unos muy… ¿Buenos amantes? – Acaba de… Acaba de… Ella en este momento acaba de…

– La come hombres acaba de tocar "disimuladamente" el trasero de Sensei. – Antes de darme cuenta Alice ya se encontraba a mi lado susurrándome aquellas palabras, las cuales eran ajenas a esas dos personas que se encontraban muy ocupadas en su promiscuo juego.

– Disculpen, pero creo que está olvidando el porqué está aquí. – Decidí intervenir al llamarle la atención a esa mujer que olvido por completo el motivo que nos tenia ahora afuera de nuestro departamento.

– Ah, cierto. – Parece que regresó a la normalidad. – Shizuku, te puedo dar más días para pagar lo que debes, pero me tienes que retribuir con creces este favor. – Su tono de voz suena igual que el de Alice cuando le insinuó a Sensei que trabajaba de prostituto, y eso no me da buena espina…

– Sabe. – Sensei se dirigió rápidamente a ella, sin darme oportunidad de contestar. – Yo puedo pagárselo si gusta. – Le dedicó una galante sonrisa. –De cualquiera de las dos formas. – Le susurró al oído.

– ¿Tiene idea de todo lo que debe este muchacho?, Es bastante lo que tendría que pagarme. – En su rostro se poso una sugestiva sonrisa.

– No se preocupe. – Le devolvió la misma sonrisa. – Los franceses no solo somos buenos amantes, también sabemos vivir bien. Solo tiene que decirme la cantidad y le daré un cheque. – Musitó dejando de lado los juegos, y tornándose serio su semblante.

– Sensei, ni piense que permitiré que usted pague nuestra deuda. – Dije con seriedad y firmeza, no dejare que él haga eso, esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

– ¿Tienes una mejor idea? – Respondió despreocupado esperando a que le fuera dicha la cantidad a pagar.

– Bien, si usted lo dice… – De su pequeño bolso saco una hoja de papel y con un bolígrafo comenzó a escribir la cantidad exacta que debíamos. – Solo no se sorprenda. – Le advirtió antes de entregarle la hoja de papel.

–Umm… – Examinó el papel que le había dado. – Pero si esto no es ni la mitad de lo que costaba el alquiler de mi departamento. – Exclamó sin querer en voz alta, mientras sacaba un cheque para empezar a llenarlo…

–…– Comentarios como esos son los que en verdad llegan a molestarme de las personas…

– Solo hace falta su nombre, ¿Sería tan amable de decírmelo? –

– Kido Nanami, disponible para lo que gustes. – Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

– Nanami-San, que bello nombre. – Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras terminaba de completar el cheque. – Si necesita algo de mí, no dude en pedírmelo. Sería un placer el servirle, _mademoiselle _Nanami-San. – Acercó su mano para entregarle el cheque.

– Deténgase. – Impedí que tomara el cheque poniéndome en medio. – Sensei, yo puedo con esto, si tengo que hacer algo para que me den más días, lo hare, pero no dejare que usted pague mis deudas. – No podía permitir tal cosa.

– Bueno… Hagan lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo, pienso que de todas las formas posibles, saldré ganando. – Mencionó triunfal esa mujer.

– Definitivamente no te atrevas a pedir más días, Shizuku. – Me amenazó al decirme esas palabras con un serio semblante al igual que su tono de voz… No creo que me pida algo exagerado con tal de darme más días, Sensei está exagerando. – Además, no importa como lo veas, es imposible que obtengas esta cantidad de dinero en un mes, mucho menos en unos días. – Aclaró, para después quitarme de en medio, y entregarle el cheque a Kido-San.

– Pero, Sensei, yo… – No logré terminar, pues rápidamente Alice me tapó la boca con sus manos, de forma que no pudiera expresar palabra.

– ¡Shizu-Chan ya cállate y deja que Sensei lo resuelva! Es mejor que le pagues después a Sensei, a que pierdas tu virginidad con la roba cunas esta. – Me susurró al oído, y de cierta forma tenía razón en algo, siempre podría regresarle el dinero que esa noche había pagado para saldar nuestra deuda, aun si era un fuerte golpe para mi orgullo, aunque la otra opción no era que me importara mucho el hacerlo, el dejar que las cosas marcharan como ahora, era lo más viable.

– Excelente. – Tomó el cheque que le fue entregado, dándole una rápida revisión. – Todo está en orden… Creo que lo único que falta es cerrar este negocio. – Otra vez ese tono de voz tan extraño.

– Aunque es un poco tonto el que pregunte, lo haré. – Se dirigió a Kido-San. – ¿Cómo desea que cerremos el trato? – Tomó su mano y procedió a besarla una vez más.

– Creo que como usted lo dice, esa es una pregunta un tanto tonta al venir de un hombre francés… – Él no es francés. – Pero dígame, ¿Cómo cree usted que podría satisfacer a una mujer como yo? – Pero si ya le pagó, ¿Qué más quiere?

– Tal vez, ¿Sea esta la forma más adecuada? – No esperaba las acciones de ese Mangaka, al tomarla por la cintura e inclinarla mientras aun la sostenía, para acercarse a sus labios y besarla profundamente, siendo capaz de notar como sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar de forma lasciva, en lo que llaman un "Beso francés". – Usted, _mademoiselle_, es tan exquisita. – Le susurró al oído para luego separarse de ella.

–…– Lo he descubierto… Ese Mangaka en su vida pasada fue un gigoló.

– Oh, dios… – Fue lo único que se encontró capaz de decir al ser besada de aquella forma tan… A decir verdad no sé como describir lo que acabo de ver. – Definitivamente ese fue un excelente beso. – Le hizo un alago.

–…– Bizarro, bizarro, bizarro… Y lascivo… Esa es la forma en la que denomino esta escena.

– Y ahora… – Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando su celular sonó de repente, siendo un mensaje de texto que termino de leer a la brevedad. – Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero me temo que debo irme. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted Ijuuin-San. – Le miró coquetamente, para después posar sus ojos en mí. – Aquí tienes. – Se acerco de nuevo a mí, y me entregó las llaves del departamento, no sin antes acariciar "sutilmente" mi brazo y mano. – Espero también muy pronto poder tener el placer de "Verte" de nuevo, Shizuku. – Me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

– Y como siempre me ignoran a mí. – Replicó Alice molesta por la forma en que fue ignorada.

– Tú no tuviste que besarla. – Dijo un tanto molesto. – No deberías quejarte Alice-San. – Mencionó con algo de disgusto al recordar aquella sensación que le dejó.

– ¡Ay qué horror!, Pobre Sensei, venga, entre al departamento para que se pueda limpiar en el baño. –

– Los dos son unos exagerados. – Musité, mirándolos con indiferencia.

– Tu mejor ni digas nada, Sensei te salvo de ser devorado. – Al terminar de decir esto, Alice me arrebato prácticamente de la mano las llaves que me había regresado esa mujer, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, entrando Sensei rápidamente al baño que Alice le había indicado…

–…–

– En fin, yo ya me tengo que ir a mi próximo trabajo. – Anunció Alice mientras tomaba su bolso y abrigo. – Shizu-Chan que no se te olvide regresarle ese beso a Sensei, y más te vale que sea un buen beso… De verdad lo vale. – Me habló con total seriedad como si el asunto realmente lo fuera. – ¡Nos vemos en la noche! – Se despidió al salir por la puerta.

– Exageran. – Me limité a decir.

– ¿Crees que exagero? – Exclamó Sensei mientras usaba el baño para lavar su boca. – Déjame decirte Shizuku que, me debes un beso. – Me observó con seriedad al rostro. – Y uno que dure varios minutos. – Agregó.

– ¿Disculpe? – Repliqué al instante. – ¿Y porque yo? –

– Porque gracias a mi no fuiste violado por esa mujer. – Exclamó al instante, y antes darme cuenta, fui tomado del brazo, y apegado a su cuerpo, procediendo a unir nuestros labios sin previo aviso en un beso robado de su parte. Rápidamente intente alejarme, cosa que pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo, pues su lengua comenzó a irrumpir dentro de mi boca, seduciendo a mí lengua para que se uniera a la manera en que la enrollaba y jugueteaba con ella, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del contacto a placer, y explorar con detenimiento cada parte de mi boca, sin prestarle importancia a mis replicas. – Besarte a ti… Es mucho mejor… – Susurró cerca de mis labios, al tener que separarse para tomar algo de aire, sin embargo, no fui liberado por mucho tiempo, ya que rápidamente mis labios volvieron a ser tomados por los suyos, al tiempo que su cuerpo se apegaba al mío con intensidad.

– ¡Mnhh…! – Mis quejas se ahogaban entre nuestros labios que se unían en un profundo y prolongado beso, sintiendo el calor cercano de su cuerpo al estar tan próximo al mío, como acto reflejo para detenerlo, mis manos se posaron en su pecho con la intención de alejarlo de mi, todo siendo inútil, pues me tomó de la cintura apresándome entre su cuerpo, dejándome sin oportunidad de escape ante aquel beso que me arrebataba todo aire existente.

–…– Mis labios fueron liberados por los suyos, al separarse unos escasos centímetros, causa del aire que nos faltaba. – Sé más cuidadoso… – Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, procediendo a colocar pequeños pero profundos besos en mis labios, aun sin querer alejarse de ellos. – No dejes que te pongan las manos encima. – Concluyo, para volver a tomar mis labios presos de los suyos, mientras apegaba fuertemente nuestras cinturas y una de sus manos comenzaba a inmiscuirse por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando suavemente la piel de mi espalda.

–…– Al instante en que sentí como sus manos hacían contacto con mi piel, todo mi ser se estremeció por completo ante la nueva sensación que su caricia desato en mi interior, como un choque de energías que me dejaba aturdida la cabeza, y provocaba que mi razón se perdiera en algún oscuro rincón olvidado, donde seria ignorada por la sensación que sobresalía ante todas las demás en aquel momento. Temiendo por las represalias de aquel descubrimiento, use todas mis fuerzas y logre el deshacerme de la cercanía que se había creado entre nuestros cuerpos, encontrando alivio y a la vez una carencia ante la lejanía. – Usted… De verdad que es un lascivo. – Musité con mi antebrazo tapando mi boca. – Espero que con eso este satisfecho. – Comenté algo molesto por la forma en que le había arrebatado besos a mis labios.

– La verdad es que no. – ¿Qué?, No puedo creerlo, si después de besarme de esa forma tan lasciva no está satisfecho, no sé que lo haga. – Esperaba besarte un poco más. Además, el hecho de que te demoraras para alejarme solo me da a entender que lo disfrutaste. – Me observó divertido. – Por lo cual, quedaste satisfecho. – Este Mangaka dice cosas que carecen de todo sentido, no sé porque me sigue sorprendiendo.

– Para nada lo disfrute. – Negué al instante. – En fin, que lástima... Para usted, porque no pretendo volver a dejar que se repita. – Le miré con seriedad. – Y ahora cambiando de tema, debo acordar con usted la fecha límite que tengo para pagarle lo que le debo. – Después de todo no pretendo que nada de esto sea gratis.

– No necesito dinero. – Respondió con naturalidad al observarme. – Además, deberías preocuparte por la cuenta que te llegará el siguiente mes, ¿No crees? –

–…– Es cierto, no debo olvidar que los recibos a pagar no dejaran de llegar… Y sigo sin saldar el recibo de la luz… – Aun así, yo no puedo dejar las cosas de esta forma, si usted pago esa deuda, fue prácticamente porque la situación me obligo a permitirlo, pero eso no significa que me encuentre bien con eso… – Simplemente no soporto el hecho de deberle algo a los demás… – Es por eso que deseo pagarle ese dinero, ya sé que usted no lo necesita, no hace falta que me lo diga. – Lo acusé con la mirada, dado que tal vez lo hacía de forma inconsciente, pero le agradaba ser muy "humilde". – Es algo más personal a lo que me refiero, no deseo tener deudas con nadie… – Y menos con él…

– Está bien. – Suspiró pesadamente. – Pero no pienso cobrarte esto con dinero, intentemos con algo más. ¿Te parece bien? –

–…– Guardé silencio por algunos segundos pensando en la posibilidad que él me planteaba, si pago la deuda sin utilizar dinero, vendría siendo lo mismo… Supongo… – Me parece bien. –

– ¡Perfecto!, ¿Sabes cocinar? – Preguntó al instante.

– Si. – Contesté, sin entender a donde quería llegar, a no ser que…

– Entonces tendrás que cocinar para mí. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Los meses que debías de alquiler, son los que tendrás que venir a mi departamento para cocinar algo para mí. – Explicó con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué?, Eso es mucho tiempo. – El solo hecho de pensar que tendría que cocinarle por todos los meses que Alice y yo nunca pudimos pagar la renta, me es simplemente inconcebible. – Pídame otra cosa. – Preferí que cambiara el pago, al ser el que sugirió un tanto desmesurado.

– Es lo único que deseo y necesito. – Dijo como ultimátum. – Además, si quisieras pagarme con dinero la deuda se te extendería el doble o el triple de meses, así que, es mejor que aceptes mi propuesta. – Musitó al sonreír anticipando mi respuesta.

–…– Este Mangaka me ha dejado sin escapatoria. – Bien… – Acepté a regañadientes, todavía sin agradarme la forma de pago. – Pero no quiero que se ponga de "especial" con la comida, yo cocino a mi manera, y no me adapto al delicado paladar de los señoritos como usted. – Advertí con seriedad.

– Claro, lo que digas. No soy quisquilloso con la comida. – Continuaba sonriendo, impulsado por la situación tan favorable para él. – Tendrás que empezar mañana mismo, ¿Estás bien con eso? –

– Si… No tengo de otra, de todas formas. – Dije al darme por vencido. – Pero yo no soy el único que tiene cosas que hacer. – Lo miré como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo. – En este momento debería de estar yendo a su departamento para comenzar a trabajar en el manuscrito de este mes, después de todo… Estamos MUY atrasados con el cronograma, y eso solo va a significar una cosa. – Le miré con seriedad. – Voy a tener que matarlo de nuevo con su edad. – Amenacé.

– No estamos retrasados, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Además, el que uses lo de la edad simplemente ya no funciona. – Por lo visto no tiene intenciones de irse. – Y te recuerdo que, dijiste que leerías conmigo, ¿Lo olvidaste? – En realidad lo olvidé con todo esto que paso…

– Si lo estamos, ¿Acaso no recuerda que la fecha de su viaje se pospuso para más tarde, porque usted mismo, así lo pidió?, Es por eso, que lo mejor es que usted regrese a su departamento, se ponga a trabajar, y mientras yo me quedo aquí a terminar con asuntos referentes de la oficina. – En realidad no tengo ninguno, pero siempre habrá algo en lo que me pueda entretener.

– ¿No puedo tener este día libre? – Replicó, ignorando mis explicaciones.

– No. – Me limité a decir con firmeza en la voz.

– Está bien. – Dijo a regañadientes. – Pero, primero… – No bastaron ni 5 segundos para que ese Mangaka se acercara a mí, y me acorralara contra la pared. Me está comenzando a molestar la regularidad con lo que esto pasa… – Tomaré tus labios otra vez. – Al termino de decir aquello, se abalanzó a mis labios para besarme en un delicado contacto, pero que de igual manera duró lo que nuestras respiraciones aguantaran. – Y creo que esto es mío. – Me encontraba algo aturdido por aquel beso que no esperaba, cuando sentí como una de sus manos se deslizo por el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, antes de que pudiera procesar aquello, mis labios habían sido atacados una vez más por los suyos, robándome besos que por alguna razón, lograban hacer que bajara mis defensas, y como resultado me convirtiera en victima fácil para el astuto lobo que me acorralaba cual depredador a su presa. – Nos vemos luego Shizuku. – Terminó el beso, al darle una suave mordida a mis labios. Antes de que fuera capaz de recuperar el control de mi mente, descubrí que el ya se había ido.

– Qué molesto… – Susurre en la soledad de la sala. – A pesar de que le digo las cosas, parece no entender… – Y yo no hago nada en contra, y eso es lo peor… –…– Me mantuve por largos minutos en la misma posición, sin dar un solo paso, pues mi mente hacia el recuento de todo lo ocurrido estos últimos días, hasta llegar a lo que había pasado no hace mucho, provocando que recordara algo que en su momento no pude prestarle su debida atención. – Mis llaves… – Susurré al meter mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y percatarme que las llaves del departamento no estaban. – Ese Mangaka… – Musité con molestia al saber entonces a lo que se refería con "Esto es mío", tratándose entonces de las llaves que el vilmente había robado… Lo peor de todo es que no tengo por qué quejarme, si después de todo, esto solo es la bofetada que me regresa el karma… Hace unos días yo me robe unas llaves… Ahora me las roban a mí…

Tengo que pensar seriamente en dejar de confiar en el karma…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Y el karma siempre saldando deudas por nosotros c´: no cabe duda de que es muy sabio XDD, esperamos que les haya gustado el capi :D, de igual forma nos esforzaremos por tener la continuación cuanto antes._**

**_Ah y por cierto, mi compañera en la escritura de este fic, marie, dice que los ama c: yo tambien los amo :D _**

**_saludos!_**


	11. Repentino cambio

_**Hola :D aquí de regreso despues de un buen tiempo que no actualizabamos D: creo que mas del mes si no me equivoco ;0; y es que yo tuve problemas porque mi lap se descompuso y dure un buen rato sin computadora, fue por eso el retraso D: lo bueno es que eso ya se soluciono *^* y aquí les dejamos la continuacion del fic :D esperamos les guste n_n**_

* * *

Dos semanas han pasado desde el día que después de diversas situaciones, la deuda eterna que amenazaba con dejarnos sin techo donde vivir, fue pagada por Sensei, no solo con dinero, sino también al hacer gala de sus dotes como gigoló. He de decir que esa imagen se ha quedado grabada en mi memoria, y me temo que de una u otra forma terminó resultando un tanto traumática por lo crudo y bizarra que llego a ser.

Supongo que debería sentirme agradecido por su "sacrificio". Sin embargo ese Mangaka ha sabido aprovechar por completo el pago que prácticamente me obligó a aceptar, y como consecuencia a esto, terminé visitándolo a su departamento sin falta alguna, todos los días de la semana. Primeramente me dedicaba a ver sus avances con el manuscrito, comprobando que estuviera cumpliendo al pie de la letra con el cronograma, al terminar con ello, me iba en silencio hasta su cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Para mi sorpresa ese Mangaka resultó ser menos quisquilloso de lo que pensaba, puesto que nunca hubo queja alguna sobre la comida que cocinaba. Siempre se terminaba lo que le servía, varias veces pidiendo repetir los platillos.

Aunque en una ocasión…

_***Flash back***_

_–…– Al terminar de comer, pude notar como era el blanco de la mirada de Sensei, que me observaba con atención en silencio, como si por dentro se debatiera por hablar o no hablar conmigo sobre un tema en especifico. _– _Por cierto, Shizuku... ¿Sabes hacer postres? _–_ Me preguntó de repente._

_– ¿Postres? _–_ No me esperaba aquella pregunta. _–_ En realidad no. Los postres por lo general son dulces y no son muy de mi agrado. _–_ Comenté con indiferencia._

_– Umm...Ya veo. _– _De cierta forma sentí que él no deseo hacer mucho hincapié en el tema, sin embargo dentro de mí, intentaba encontrar el porqué lo había preguntado. _–_ Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy buena. Yo me encargaré de los platos. _–_ Me sonrió, para luego levantarse y dejar los platos en el lavabo para empezar a lavarlos. _– _¿Vas a quedarte hoy? o ¿Ya tienes que irte? _– _Preguntaba curioso mientras seguía en la cocina buscando algo en la heladera._

–_..._–_ Permanecí en silencio ante sus palabras, pues ahora me encontraba pensando en el tema anterior, si me ponía a pensar, casi a todos les gustaban las cosas dulces, y algo me decía que Sensei no era la excepción. _–_ Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana, Sensei. _–_ Me despedí para salir rápidamente de su departamento. Debía estudiar unas cuantas cosas._

_***Fin del flash back***_

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a tomar más confianza en aquel lugar, al moverme con total normalidad por los alrededores de su departamento como si fuera el mío propio. Sensei nunca había dicho nada para mostrar su descontento, por lo que suponía que no era algo que le molestara. Pienso que de cierta forma se sentía solo viviendo en ese gran departamento, pues siempre me pedía que me sentara junto a él en la mesa para comer juntos lo que cocinaba para el almuerzo. Aunque de cierta forma me resultaba un tanto incomodo por alguna razón que aun desconocía, no rechazaba su invitación, siempre y cuando tuviera el tiempo suficiente de quedarme a su lado.

Las pláticas en la mesa mientras comíamos se volvieron una normal costumbre entre nosotros. A decir verdad no podría decir con exactitud cuando fue que eso se volvió tan natural casi como respirar. Comenzábamos hablando sobre temas referentes al trabajo, y de un tema saltábamos a otro, hasta llegar al punto de ser agradable el intercambiar palabras. Los temas no solo eran sobre trabajo, también hablábamos sobre distintos libros, los cuales resultaban que ambos habíamos leído con anterioridad, dándonos la oportunidad de intercambiar opiniones y comentarios sobre el argumento de la obra, él autor y su estilo literario que lo caracterizaba.

Debía ser sincero conmigo mismo… Al compartir aquellos momentos con él, me facilitaba el poder expresarme con mayor naturalidad y fluidez, bajando de esa forma la barrera que mi instinto me exigía poner entre mi persona y los demás. Sin embargo, ese Mangaka era como la niebla al colarse a la perfección entre las grietas de mis muros, llegando directo hasta el núcleo que deseaba proteger a como diera lugar. Lo peor de todo era que… No sabía cómo detenerlo…

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro… Ese Mangaka había estado cumpliendo lealmente con mi cronograma de actividades, y como consecuencia a este hecho, su edad comenzó a aumentar. Él día de hoy le permití que cumpliera 27 años. Falta solo un año más para que llegue a su verdadera edad. Recuerdo que el mencionó que cuando llegara ese momento, él decidiría cual iba a ser "el premio mayor", y si soy sincero debo admitir que no deseo que ese Mangaka cumpla años de nuevo. Preferiría dejarlo congelado en el tiempo a tener que enfrentarme a su petición que aun desconozco.

– Novato, ¡¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?! – Exclamó con molestia uno de mis compañeros, precisamente al que desde hace un tiempo no tan lejano, le gane en una justa y limpia apuesta… Supongo que no está acostumbrado a perder.

– Ten. – Le ofrecí los reportes que me había pedido. – ¿Tienes algún problema con ellos? – Le miré sin expresión al rostro.

– Si, la información de aquí está mal. – Se apresuró a decir sin si quiera terminar de analizarlo. – ¿Lo ves? – Me señaló una parte en el texto. – Pero claro, eres un novato que no sirve ni para… –

–…– Sin decirle nada logré que cerrara la boca al poner en sus manos el documento original donde había recabado la información.

–…– No profesó palabra. Miraba ambos documentos a la vez, intentando encontrar alguna diferencia entre estos para volver a cuestionarme, cosa que no sucedió.

– ¿Decías? – Le dediqué una altiva mirada.

–…– Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como filosas cuchillas dispuestas a matar. Al ver que eso no causaba efecto, y yo aun continuaba con mi inerte expresión, se dio por vencido, y mediante fuertes y sonoros pisotones se fue a sentar a su escritorio.

– Debería de cuidar su lugar, Aoyama-San. – Me dirigí al hombre que se sentaba al lado mío. – Le van a robar el puesto de mi mejor amigo. – Concluí.

– ¿Qué? – Oh, es verdad… Olvidaba que Aoyama-San desconocía el hecho de que éramos mejores amigos.

– Shizuku-Kun. – Antes de que pudiera contestarle a Aoyama-San, interrumpió Kirishima-San, al entrar al departamento y llamarme. – Isaka-San desea verte. – Expresó sin mostrar alguna señal en su rostro que me indicara el por qué.

–…– Sin profesar palabra me levanté en silencio de mi lugar. Al salir del departamento pude escuchar las sonoras carcajadas que provenían de mis compañeros de trabajo… Al parecer cantando victoria antes de tiempo.

* * *

– Buenos días, Isaka-San. – Saludé con educación al entrar a su oficina.

– Hola Shizuku-Kun. – Me recibió con una enorme sonrisa. – Me sorprende que casi no te tardaras en venir. Sabes, no pude evitar pensar que esto era como cuando a los niños los mandan a llamar a la oficina del director. – Rompió en risa. – Pero parece que a ti no te da miedo el director. – Cesó con las risas para mirarme con interés a los ojos.

–…– Me limité solamente a corresponderle el contacto visual.

– ¿Quieres tomar asiento? – Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia una de las lujosas sillas de su oficina.

– Estoy bien así. – Contesté con voz neutra. – Dígame, ¿Para qué me mando a llamar? – Pregunté al instante.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tú sí que eres directo muchacho! – Volvió a reír. – Bien, espero no quitarte mucho tiempo con esto. – Retomó su usual semblante despreocupado. – Como bien sabes, hace poco estuviste implicado en un pequeño incidente con tus compañeros. – Creo saber a dónde va esto. – ¡Ah! Pero no pienses que te voy a regañar… En realidad me reí bastante cuando Kirishima me lo mencionó, por no decir que en tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. – No esperaba que su rostro se tornara serio al decir eso ultimo… Este hombre guarda cosas inesperadas por lo que veo. – Por otro lado… El asunto no le agradó en lo más mínimo a los demás directivos. Te han tachado como "El conflictivo de Marukawa." – No pudo evitar el emitir una leve risa divertido por el comentario.

– ¿Piensa despedirme? – Pregunté seriamente.

– Nah, no pienso perder un buen empleado por qué un montón de vejestorios así lo quieren. – Hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia a la opinión de "los vejestorios". – Lo supe desde el principio, sabía muy bien que tú serias de mucha ayuda en la editorial, y así lo has sido. Kirishima me ha estado entregando reportes escritos de tu desempeño con lujo de detalles. – ¿Qué?, Eso no es algo que normalmente se haga con los empleados, ¿Qué pretende hacer con eso? – Debo decir que con lo que leí en esos reportes, más lo que he estado viendo en el comportamiento de Ijuuin-Sensei, al igual que el curso de su manga, he quedado más que satisfecho con tu trabajo. – Expresó con serenidad.

–…– Me… ¿Estaba poniendo a prueba?

– Haz logrado tener muy buenos avances con uno de nuestros autores más complicados. ¡Además el ponerle un cronograma y usar eso de "premio y castigo" es realmente interesante! – Exclamó divertido. – Y muy efectivo por lo que puedo ver. No se han atrasado ni una sola vez, y las famosas depresiones características de Ijuuin-Sensei no se han presentado desde que llegaste como su editor. – Es verdad… Desde que entre a trabajar en esta editorial y me dieron el puesto de su editor, no lo había visto pasar por sus peores depresiones. Salvo una ocasión que logre no llegara a mayores.

– ¿Me llamó solamente para eso? – Pregunté, al no encontrar todavía el motivo de mi visita a su oficina.

– No, te llame hasta mi oficina, porque pienso que eres el indicado para un trabajo en específico. Se trata de una de nuestras autoras más importantes para la editorial. Ella se tomó un descanso un tanto largo de 2 años, desde ese momento no ha dibujado nada más. Ahora tiene previsto regresar al trabajo, lo cual es sumamente beneficioso para la editorial, por ser uno de nuestros autores que más recaudan ganancias con las ventas. – Todo por dinero… Siempre lo mismo… – Ella tiene el mismo síndrome que Ijuuin-Sensei. – Indicó.

– ¿Es infantil? – Pregunté.

– Nah, las mujeres siempre serán menos infantiles que los hombres por naturaleza. – Puedo decirle el nombre de una mujer que es la nota discordante a su regla. – Me refiero a que tiene rachas depresivas, y eso causa que ella sea un tanto… "Difícil"… Para trabajar… – Percibí molestia en su tono de voz. – Muchos han sido los que intentaron sacarla de ese estado en el que está sumida, y todo ha resultado inútil… Y es ahí donde entras tú. – Me señaló con el dedo índice.

– ¿Me vio cara de motivador personal? – Cuestione inexpresivo.

– En realidad tienes cara de velador de tumbas. – Bromeó divertido por su propio chiste.

–…– Cosa que obviamente no fue lo mismo en mi caso.

– Tú eres muy directo. Dices lo que piensas sin temer las represalias. – Comentó convencido.

– Creo que si le dijera a ella lo que pienso en el momento, no hare otra cosa que hacerla llorar. – Musité con honestidad.

– En realidad no. – Esbozó una sonrisa de lado. – Recuerda que te mencione que se parecía a Ijuuin-Sensei… No solo en que ambos se deprimen, también me refiero a lo que personalidad respecta. Ella es arrogante y orgullosa… Y ese tipo de personas solo responden con una cosa, que es… – Se detuvo para que yo terminara la oración.

– Golpearles donde más les duele. –

– Y eso es… –

– En su ego. – Contesté sin dudar.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo captas por completo! – Expresó complacido por mis respuestas. – Tú eres directo y cruel en tú forma de expresarte. – ¿Cruel? – Así que no será más que cuestión de tiempo para que toques un punto sensible en ella, y hagas que su ego se vea lastimado, provocando que de esa forma salga de su depresión, para demostrarte que estas equivocado. – Me dice que yo soy cruel… Pero él tampoco se queda atrás. – Es por eso que te convertirás en su editor temporal, y toda tú atención se concentrara en su trabajo y avances. – Anunció con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasara con Ijuuin-Sensei? – Pregunté a la brevedad.

– Umm… No creo que le pase nada por dejarlo solo un tiempo. Después de todo, él ya está bien adiestrado. – Se carcajeó con la sola idea. – Además, servirá para calmar las aguas tanto con los otros directivos, como en el departamento Japun, pues la principal razón de su molestia, es que precisamente seas tú el editor de uno de nuestros mejores autores. – Pero si aquella mujer también lo es, no cambiaria en nada la situación, a menos que… Las intenciones de Isaka-San sean otras a las que me está mostrando ahora…

– ¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo?, No cometí ninguna falta, por lo que no tengo porque aceptar este cambio tan repentino, aun si el que me lo está ordenando sea el mismo director ejecutivo de la editorial. – Musité con seriedad.

– ¿Y que si te puedo dar algo a cambio? – Apoyó su mano en su mentón para mirarme con interés a los ojos.

– ¿Qué me puede dar? – Lo miré fijo a los ojos.

– Te subiré el sueldo. – Al término de escuchar esto, pude jurar que una molesta voz se coló en mis pensamientos…

_¡Necesitamos una aspiradora nueva!_

_¡Compremos una regadera eléctrica, odio bañarme con el agua fría!_

_¡Debemos reponer el espejo que tú de imbécil rompiste! _

_¡ Ay somos tan pobres!_

– No me convence. – Mencioné indiferente. Es verdad que necesitamos muchas cosas en el departamento, y no nos vendría nada mal que me aumentaran el sueldo, pero…

– Además de eso… Te permitiré faltar al trabajo los días que me pidas siempre y cuando avises con anticipación. – Agregó.

– Hecho. – Contesté sin dudar.

– Tenemos un acuerdo entonces. – Me ofreció su mano para que la apretará y de esa forma cerrar el trato que habíamos hecho. – Te recuerdo que ahora no hay vuelta atrás. – Una burlona sonrisa se formó en su rostro al momento de estrujar su mano.

– ¿Quién es la autora?, No sabía que el departamento Japun contara con alguna. – Decidí ignorar el último comentario.

– ¿Quién dijo que era de Japun? – Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

– ¿Disculpe? – Eso significa que…

– ¿Te gustan los retos? – Preguntó sonriente.

–…– No contesté.

– No me importa, acabas de aceptar uno de todas formas. – El brillo de la victoria embargaba sus pupilas.

– ¿A dónde me van a transferir? – Pregunté al saber cuál sería el rumbo que tendría que llevar mi trabajo.

– A un departamento donde te aseguro que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros… Después de todo, nunca han tenido a alguien como tú. – Mencionó animado.

– ¿Cómo yo? – Eso último sonaba extraño.

– Si… Me refiero a… –

* * *

– ¡Bienvenido al departamento de edición Zafiro! – Ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado…

– ¡No me la creo! – Si… Yo tampoco…

– ¡Imposible! – Es posible…

– ¡Debe de haber un error! – No… No lo hay…

– ¡Es… Es… Es…! –

– ¡UN CHICO! – Exclamó con fuerza todo el equipo del departamento Zafiro, en un intenso chillido impregnado de emoción y sorpresa… A decir verdad mi instinto me dice que me eche a correr… Pero creo que al final terminare regresando al mismo lugar.

– ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! – Preguntó rápidamente una de ellas.

– ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! – No esperó otra de las chicas, para formular la siguiente pregunta.

– ¡¿Te gusta el yaoi?! – Y continúan las preguntas…

– ¡¿Eres Uke o Seme?! – ¿Qué?

– ¡Yo digo que es Uke! – Contestó una de ellas.

– ¡No, para mí que es Seme! – Interrumpió su compañera.

– ¡Estas tonta! ¡Para mí que es alguien sensible! – ¿Sensible?

– ¡Para nada! ¡¿Qué no le vez la cara tan fría y seria que tiene?! – No entiendo nada de esto, y a decir verdad, no deseo entenderlo.

– ¡Pero es demasiado serio y frio para ser Seme! – Difirió una de ellas.

– ¡Pues tampoco es muy dulce que digamos para ser Uke! – Replicó la otra joven.

– Suke. – Rápidamente noté una voz diferente a las que ya me había acostumbrado escuchar. – Este joven tiene una combinación entre los rasgos de Uke y Seme, por lo que puedo deducir que él es capaz de adoptar el rol indicado en la relación concorde a la situación y la persona. – De alguna forma logro que todas las demás callaran para escucharla atentamente. Y lo que más llamo mi atención fue que no utilizaba el mismo tono entusiasta y ferviente que las demás chicas en el departamento, al contrario, hablaba con seriedad en sus facciones las cuales eran inescrutables, y su firme tono de voz, demostrando así la importancia que le daba al tema.

– ¡Siiiiiii! – Chilló una de ellas.

– ¡Concuerdo! – Exclamó su compañera.

– ¡Yo también! – Y la joven de al lado de igual forma

– ¡Y yo! – Y se unió la que faltaba.

– ¡Nuestra editora en jefe es la mejor! – Dictó convencida.

– ¡Solo ella era capaz de dar una respuesta tan acertada! – Musitó con devoción.

– Calma chicas. – Se levantó de su asiento, haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se tranquilizaran. – Este joven se llama Shizuku Ishi. – Me presentó a las demás editoras. – Y trabajara temporalmente con nosotras. – Aclaró con seriedad. – Saluda a las chicas Shizuku-Kun. – ¿Me acaba de ordenar?

– Hola. – Contesté de forma insípida.

– ¡Es tan lindoooooo! – Exclamaron al unisonó todas ellas.

–…– Yo no le encuentro nada de lindo.

– Shizuku-Kun… Me imagino que estas un poco confundido. Deja que te explique qué tipo de obras manejamos aquí. – Comentó con su mismo serio semblante. Creo que de todas ellas, la editora en jefe es la única bien de la cabeza. – Aquí nos especializamos en el género "boy´s love" ¿Sabes lo que es eso? – Me preguntó.

–…– No sé que responder… Me encuentro un tanto desorientado.

– ¡Es esto! – Se acercó rápidamente a mí una de las jóvenes, mostrándome un manga que manejaban en el departamento…

Una portada donde dos hombres se encontraban… Abrazados… Y… ¿Por qué hay tantas rosas con espinas alrededor de ellos?, Y ambos tienen una mirada de anhelo y añoro por el otro… Este es… El manga que Alice me hace comprarle en las librerías.

_"¡El seme violo al Uke, y después de eso se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y se amaron para siempre!"_

Esto es… Extraño…

– Debo decir que me sorprende que hayas aceptado el ofrecimiento de Isaka-San. – Mencionó la editora en jefe por obvias razones. Seguramente no era difícil de imaginar que yo, siendo hombre, me mostrara recio a aceptar una tarea que implicara el introducirme al mundo de este género en especial. – ¿Qué te dio para que aceptaras? – Esta mujer es muy perspicaz.

– Solo algunos beneficios especiales. – Confesé fácilmente. – Pero, tampoco es como si el trabajar en este tipo de género me resulte incomodo o molesto… El cambio que Isaka-San me estaba haciendo era un tanto extraño y fuera de lugar, por lo que vi la oportunidad perfecta para obtener algo a cambio. – Expliqué con indiferencia.

– Y tú decías que era alguien sensible. – Musitó con aire triunfal, una de las editoras a su compañera.

– No esperaba menos de la persona que me describió Isaka-San. – ¿Qué? ¿También le proporcionaron a usted reportes de mi trabajo? – En fin. Ahora ustedes chicas. – Se dirigió con seriedad a ellas. – Preséntense con su nuevo compañero. – ¿Presentarse? Ah… Creo que es normal que no me lo esperara, en el departamento Japun solamente me dieron la bienvenida con sus miradas impregnadas con el toque de su más selectivo y fino odio.

– ¡Yo primero! – Exclamó una de las jóvenes editoras, al momento de ponerse frente a mí, fue cuando realmente puse atención a su apariencia. Sus facciones delataban lo joven que era, posiblemente no más que yo. Poseía un liso cabello que era de un suave color café, el cual llevaba suelto llegándole hasta el hombro, y sus ojos, los cuales me miraban con emoción y brillaban en una tonalidad similar al color de su cabello. – Mi nombre es Uchida Aoki. ¡Espero seamos muy buenos compañeros! – Se inclinó al presentarse.

– Yo soy Yoshida Hisae. – Se presentó la segunda de las editoras. Al juzgar por su apariencia, podría decir que su edad oscila por los 25 o 26 años, ella a diferencia de Uchida-San, tenía un corto cabello rizado de color bronce y unos ojos con aire infantil color hazel. – ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien! – Ah… Está debe de ser la confianzuda del grupo, pues a diferencia de su anterior compañera, no se inclinó, sino que en su lugar me dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual no fue correspondido, al no mover ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo ante el contacto.

– Y-yo soy Nakane Yui. – Tartamudeó un poco al presentarse, si no mal recuerdo es la joven que hace rato apostaba que era seme… Y además de eso participó con bastante animo en el debate entre sus compañeras, pero ahora se muestra con timidez y hasta podría decir con… ¿Miedo?, Creo que el ser entusiasta y un tanto desaliñada es gracias a que sus compañeras también lo hacen, pero cuando no está apoyada por alguien más, es sumamente introvertida. – ¡M-mucho gusto! – Se fue rápidamente con sus demás compañeras, sin embargo el poco tiempo que estuvo en frente de mí, logre notar el color miel de sus ojos, y al darse vuelta apreciar con mayor detalle su largo y ondulado cabello color castaño claro… No la miré lo suficiente como para calcular su edad, pero mi intuición me dice que es la más joven de sus compañeras.

– Estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con ellas, Shizuku-Kun. – Me miró por escasos segundos, para después dirigirse a ellas. – Y chicas… Por favor… No vayan a atosigar al muchacho, tanto que desee irse antes de tiempo al departamento Japun. – Advirtió con seriedad.

– ¡Por supuesto que no lo haremos! – Prometió Uchida-San.

– Exacto, aquí lo trataremos mejor que esos barbaros de Japun. – Señaló Nakane-San. Bueno, supongo que no me odian, así que el trato será más ameno que en Japun.

– Sip, de eso ni hay duda, y otra cosa que nos gustaría dejar en claro. – Se dirigió Yoshida-San a mí. – A nosotras nos gustaría mucho que nos llamaras por nuestros nombres de pila y no por nuestros apellidos, pues ahora somos un equipo de trabajo. – ¿Equipo? – Y de igual forma nosotros te llamaremos por tu nombre, ¿Te parece? – Demasiada confianza es la que me piden estas chicas…

– Preferiría llamarlas por su apellido, pero si ustedes así lo desean, usare sus nombres de pila. – Musité con indiferencia. – Por otra parte, preferiría que se abstuvieran de llamarme por mi nombre de pila. – Al instante en que dije eso, logre sentir como unos documentos enrollados me golpeaban en la nuca.

– Shizuku-Kun… Eso es muy maleducado de tu parte, las chicas tienen sus mejores intenciones, al decirte que las llames por su nombre, y solo te piden a cambio, que también puedan hacer lo mismo. – En cierta forma tiene razón… Pero, sigue sin agradarme la idea. – Ahora como tu superior, les doy permiso a las demás editoras de que te llamen en la forma que más les plazca. – ¿Qué? Kirishima-San nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa…

– ¡Siiiii! – Exclamó emocionada Hisae-San

– ¡Eso es genial! – Y rápidamente Yui-San también se le unió al regocijo.

– No te preocupes, daremos con un buen nombre para ti. – Aoki-San me dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, de cierta forma, siento que es un tipo de consuelo, ya que… Seguramente ahora ni por mi apellido, ni por mi nombre me llamaran…

– A eso se le llama karma, Shizuku-Kun. – ¿Y me lo viene a decir a mí?

* * *

Después de mi lección diaria de lo que era el karma, la editora en jefe a quien no le gusta atrasar las cosas, me mandó directamente a la residencia de la Mangaka de la cual me pusieron a cargo. Ahora me encuentro en la puerta principal de esta gran casa construida en una de las más lujosas y prestigiadas zonas de Tokio. Esta mujer sí que le gusta derrochar el dinero por lo que veo, ni siquiera cierto Mangaka ególatra que conozco, es capaz de ganarle.

Sin perder más tiempo en esos pensamientos, toqué el timbre de la residencia, esperando que su dueña me atendiera.

– ¡LARGATE! – Contestó una voz de mujer, al exclamar con enojo y fuerza aquella orden por el intercomunicador.

– Que pena. – Al instante saqué de mi bolsillo la llave que la editora en jefe me había proporcionado, dándome entonces el libre acceso a la gran residencia y… – ¡…! – Estuve a poco de tropezar con un gran montón de basura y objetos tirados en todo el piso del recibidor. Comencé a caminar a lo largo de la residencia, solo para notar que la basura continuaba y continuaba, quitándole de esa forma la belleza a la decoración tan exquisita del lugar. Al parecer está Mangaka está dispuesta a derrochar dinero para su vivienda, pero no para la limpieza de está.

Comencé a deambular por la gran casa, buscando a la caprichosa Mangaka de la cual estaría a cargo, hasta abrir una puerta, y encontrarla, dándome cuenta que en el piso lo que precisamente hacia basura eran montones y más montones de papeles destruidos.

– Vengo del departamento Zafiro. Soy su nuevo editor, Shizuku-Ishi. – Me presenté a la mujer que aun yacía sentada en una silla frente a su tablero de dibujo.

– ¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Por qué carajos me trajeron un chico? – Exclamó con molestia la Mangaka que aun se mantenía de espaldas a mí.

– Esas palabras no se escuchan nada bien, viniendo de una dama. – Me limité a decir con indiferencia.

– Tú no me vas a decir cómo hablar, mocoso insolente. – Me encaró directamente, al levantarse y caminar hacia mí, hasta quedar frente a frente.

–…– Y esto es… Raro… Y… Bueno… Creo que raro es lo único que se me ocurre… Y es que su apariencia y cuidado personal dejaban mucho que desear… Su cabello desarreglado lo llevaba agarrado con una pinza, donde varios mechones rebeldes salían disparados sin querer obedecer al agarre de la pinza. Llevaba puestas unas grandes gafas que me impedían ver a plenitud sus ojos donde a su alrededor habían unas grandes y oscuras ojeras de cansancio. Sus labios estaban agrietados por el poco cuidado que había puesto en ellos. Su forma de vestir de igual forma que su apariencia, era decadente, ya que vestía unos desgastados pants color verde pantano, los cuales la hacían ver desaliñada y poco sofisticada…

No es que la esté criticando… Es solo que a lo largo de mi vida nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer que descuidara tanto su aspecto, ni siquiera Alice, la chica con la que vivo… Ella siempre se cercioraba de tener todo en regla, ya sea su rostro, o forma de vestir… Recuerdo que ella varias veces mencionó que le gustaba verse bonita, no para los ojos de los demás, sino para ella misma, algo como… Un gusto personal. Desde ese momento di por hecho que todas las mujeres se preocupaban por su apariencia y forma de vestir, independientemente de cómo las personas las vieran, solo para sentirse a gusto con ellas mismas. Pero, está mujer es la nota discordante en la regla, frente a mí, tengo todo lo contrario a como concebía a las mujeres… ¿Me pregunto si es el estrés lo que la tiene así, o simplemente no le importa su apariencia?

– ¿Qué tanto me miras chiquillo? – Ah… Se dio cuenta que la estaba analizando con la mirada.

– Nada. – Preferí no seguir pensando en ello.

– Y bien, ¿Me podrías decir que hace un chico como mi editor? ¿No te da miedo volverte gay o alguno de esos pensamientos estúpidos que tienen los hombres? – Creo que está mujer… No le gusta tratar con hombres…

– Yo no soy del departamento Zafiro, vengo del departamento de edición Japun. – Bufó ante la mención de este último. – Isaka-San me pidió que fuera su editor temporal para ayudarla con su más reciente obra, con la cual ya me notificaron que está teniendo problemas. – Entornó los ojos al escuchar eso. – Y me tiene sin cuidado lo que pueda sucederme por aceptar este trabajo, solo me limito a hacerlo, y ya. – Indiqué con indiferencia.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Tú también me adularas hasta la muerte, para ver si así me pongo a trabajar? Porque eso sería un tanto extraño con esa cara que te cargas. – Señaló de forma petulante.

– ¿Adular? Por supuesto que no… Yo no soy el perro faldero de nadie, y además dudo que usted tenga algún atributo digno de adular. – Ella frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta.

– ¿Y bien?, Entonces ¿Qué harás? Si no me adularas como todos los demás imbéciles que han venido acá, me imagino que lo único que queda es insultarme o criticarme para ver si así te presto algo de mi preciosa atención. – Musitó con sorna en la voz.

– En realidad… Si… Ese era el plan, pero… – Observé el montón de papeles tirados a su alrededor. – Creo que esa no es la manera de manejar este asunto. – Noté como la curiosidad se asomó por sus pupilas por escasos segundos. – Isaka-San me dijo que usted se negaba a trabajar… Pero, por lo que veo, eso es lo único que usted ha estado haciendo… Sera que… ¿Le está haciendo creer a todos los que vienen, que usted simplemente no desea trabajar, cuando la realidad es que lo ha hecho, pero no se le ocurre como continuar? – Y ahora fue la sorpresa quien reemplazo la curiosidad.

– ¿Cómo explicas entonces que no te lo hice creer a ti también? – Espetó al instante.

– Todos los demás editores que han estado viniendo a verla, la llaman para anticipar su visita, dándole el tiempo suficiente de limpiar todo este desastre de hojas sin ideas, pero, yo vine acá, y nadie le notifico que la visitaría… Ahora… Me he encontrado con la razón que usted ha escondido, del porque aun no se ven avances de su nuevo manga. – Expliqué con seriedad.

– ¡Es verdad!, ¡No tengo ideas! Haz acertado, ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué te monte un espectáculo y te de un premio?! – Exclamó con sarcasmo, a la vez que regresó a sentarse frente al tablero de dibujo.

– Su orgullo es lo bastante grande como para no aceptar a los demás que el problema es la falta de ideas y no un simple capricho por lo que veo. – Decidí continuar con mis teorías, obteniendo su silencio como la respuesta afirmativa. – Lo que usted tiene es frustración… Y ni mis insultos, críticas o invitaciones al reto, lograran darle la inspiración necesaria para continuar… Por eso no hare tal cosa. – Observé como recostaba su cabeza en el tablero con pesadez.

– ¿Lo ves? – A su voz le fue arrebatada el enojo, dejando solo un lastimero susurro. – El problema es que ya no puedo seguir con esto… Simplemente todo acabo… Pero… ¡No puedo aceptarlo!… Yo… Tomé un retiro por esa razón, pensé que al regresar estaría renovada, pero, no fue así… ¡Ya no sirvo para esto! – Exclamó en un grito desgarrado por la frustración, acompañado con el sonido que causo el impacto de sus instrumentos para dibujar, cuando los tiro con fuerza hacia el suelo.

– Que lastima. – No me conmoví por su escena de Mangaka en decadencia, en realidad, creo que ya no hay nada que hacer con ella, si no tiene ideas, no tiene, y punto. – No se deprima, seguro tiene el dinero suficiente para vivir los años que le queden plenamente. – Comenté sin interés.

– ¡No me importa el dinero! ¡Yo quería seguir siendo Mangaka! Tú… ¡Tú no comprendes si quiera un poco lo que significa hacer algo que te gusta y te apasiona, y saber que a los demás les da felicidad! – Es verdad… No comprendo que es eso… En el pasado pensé que lo sabía, pero, rápidamente me di cuenta que solo era una mentira… Y está mujer sí que lo conoce… Lo conoció, lo disfrutó, y ahora tiene que vivir con la agonía de haberlo perdido para siempre…

– Ya veo… – Contesté solo por contestar, y preferí ir hacia el gran librero de su estudio para no continuar observando cómo sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con ira infinita. –…– Comencé a tomar tomo por tomo de todos sus trabajos como Mangaka, ella pareció no molestarle, pues volvió a acostar su cabeza en el tablero, posiblemente llorando. Me dio el tiempo suficiente de leer cada uno de sus mangas, y notar algo interesante en ellos. – ¿Le gusta su trabajo? – Pregunté al terminar de leer sus obras.

– ¿Qué? – Me miró desconcertada al no esperarse tal pregunta. – Emm… Si… – Contestó con algo de torpeza.

– Dudo. – Afirmé. – Acabo de percibir duda en su respuesta. – Indiqué.

– ¡Me gusta mi trabajo! ¡Y es que a todos les gusta! ¡Eso es lo importante! – Creo que estoy comenzando a entender esto.

– Se equivoca… Lo más importante no es que a la gente le guste… Lo primordial y más importante, es que al propio autor en cuestión le agrade su trabajo. Un autor crea lo que viene a su mente y le da satisfacción al plasmarlo, ya sea en letras, dibujos o música, después lo muestra a los demás, y si resulta aceptado, la satisfacción aumenta. Pienso que en este caso, su trabajo no le agrada, o más bien… Ha llegado al nivel que le hastía. – Expliqué.

– P-pero a mí si… – Calló con un instante. – ¿Por qué dices que me hastía? – Preguntó en un murmuro.

– Mire esto. – Le mostré diversos mangas, para que pudiera ojearlos y analizarlos tal como lo había hecho minutos atrás. – ¿Qué encuentra en ellos? –

– N-no se… – Sabia muy bien que ella conocía la respuesta, más sin embargo no deseaba aceptarlo.

– El mismo patrón se repite… Una y otra y otra vez… Podemos observar que es el mismo desarrollo, pero con diferentes personajes y situaciones… Por no mencionar que los estereotipos abundan y se repiten en todas sus obras. Todo está muy bien maquillado para no notarlo, pero creo que usted, que es su creadora, se da cuenta a la perfección de este hecho. – Engrandeció su mirada por la sorpresa que le causaron mis palabras.

– A todos les gustan mis mangas. – Se defendió simplemente por hacerlo, ya que sabía que tenía razón.

– Pienso que en su momento a usted también le gustaban, al sacar su primera obra, y notar como agradó a todo el público en general, inconscientemente hizo lo mismo en sus posteriores obras, puesto que tenía miedo a cambiar y que no resultara igual de aceptado como la anterior, es por eso que se vio limitada a no salir de un mismo concepto y desarrollo… Llegando a ser aburrido para usted, pero, no para los demás, y como piensa que lo importante es que al público le guste, no dudo en continuar haciendo lo mismo, a costa de su propia satisfacción personal. Pero, el hacer eso, no es posible que sea eterno, y el momento de la culminación, por fin ha tocado a su puerta. No puede seguir haciendo lo mismo, porque su mente simplemente ya no soporta lo que usted le está obligando a repetir una y otra vez. Solo mire… – Tomé varias hojas de papel que estaban tiradas en el suelo, para mostrárselas. – Más y más de lo mismo… No le gusta lo que está haciendo, aun si sabe que a los demás les gustara, ya no puede seguir mintiéndose a usted misma. – Ella observó los papeles que le ofrecía, y en un ataque de frustración los tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a romperlos.

– ¡Tienes razón! ¡Estoy harta de esa mierda! ¡Pero, joder! ¡A todos les sigue gustando y no comprendo porque! ¡Pensé que mientras eso continuara igual, podría seguir haciéndolo! ¡Pero, ya no soporto! ¡Qué porquería! ¡Tengo un montón de ideas, pero todas ellas no se asemejan ni un poco a mis demás obras! ¡Todos ya están acostumbrados a ese estilo, es como si tuviera una maldita etiqueta en la frente, que yo misma soy incapaz de quitarme, por miedo a que ya no les guste mi trabajo! – Exclamó al desahogarse.

– Si le soy sincero… Pienso que su trabajo es superficial, aburrido e insulso, por no mencionar que las tramas dejan mucho que desear y son bastante predecibles. – Oh… Estoy haciendo lo que Isaka-San me pidió… Pero, eso fue por mi iniciativa propia.

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Todo es bastante predecible y simple! Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione el público al leer algo más maduro y sustancial, cuando estaba acostumbrado a la mierda superficial que dibujaba? –

– No lo sé… Supongo que si no les llega a gustar, es porque ellos también son superficiales como las obras que les gusta leer. – Comenté sin interés. – Pero veo que usted no es superficial… En realidad, creo que es más inteligente de lo que pensé. Pienso que su problema tiene una fácil y simple solución. –

– ¿Cuál? – Me miró con esperanza a los ojos.

– Deje de repetir la misma historia insulsa, y haga lo que realmente desea dibujar. Como dije, lo primordial es que a usted le agrade, obviamente no todas las personas somos iguales, y los gustos varían en cada una, pero no dude, que si su historia realmente vale la pena, tendrán el mismo o mejor éxito que sus anteriores obras. – Indiqué.

– ¿Tú crees? – Me preguntó con algo de timidez.

– ¿Tiene alguna de esas ideas en dibujos? – Al instante ella salió disparada de la habitación, y regreso rápidamente con un manuscrito en sus manos.

– Este… Es el primer capítulo de una historia que llevo años queriendo hacer, pero que no me he animado a continuar… – Me entregó algo dubitativa el manuscrito.

–…– Comencé a leerlo en silencio, sintiéndome blanco de su expectante mirada, buscando encontrar en mis expresiones algún signo de disgusto o agrado, cosa que no iba a funcionar en mí. – Me gusta. – Musité con tranquilidad al terminar de leerlo.

– ¿T-te gusta? – Me miro anonadada. – P-pero… Eres un chico… ¿Cómo te puede gustar? – Preguntó atónita.

– No soy alguien que tenga prejuicios, he terminado de leer su obra, y debo decir que cuenta con un argumento interesante que es capaz de atraer a cualquier lector. Los personajes tienen personalidades fijas, y están muy bien desarrolladas, de igual forma, no son planos, ni cuentan con estereotipos, teniendo cada uno su encanto natural. Ha sabido desarrollar muy bien los sucesos en este primer capítulo, además de que el ambiente de misterio y suspenso le da un buen toque a la historia. Inusual, si… Está historia no solo es inusual si la comparamos con sus demás trabajos, sino también con las otras historias de este mismo género… Cuenta con un ligero ambiente sombrío, en el cual interactúan los personajes alrededor de una trama que describe algo que al final puede resultar completamente diferente, y es eso lo que hace la historia atrayente para cualquiera, ya que el suspenso y la ansiedad por saber que ocurrirá a continuación es una sensación que se percibe a flor de piel con tan solo leerlo. – Le di mi opinión sobre su obra. – Si le soy sincero, puedo decir que de verdad me atrajo su obra, no esperaba encontrarme tal cosa dentro de un género como ese. Sería un error colosal el no continuar con esta historia y seguir frustrándose por hacer más basura como la que hacía. – Agregué.

– Yo… Nunca esperé que alguien me dijera tal cosa de este manga… – Mencionó, todavía sin poder creerlo. – Algo me dice que eres sincero… Además… Ahora, es como si esas palabras me hubieran dado la confianza que necesitaba en mi misma. – Tomó el escrito y lo abrazo contra su pecho tal como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. – Continuare… Me arriesgare a dibujar lo que realmente deseo y si fallo estoy segura que no habrá remordimientos, pues sabré que hice lo que de verdad me gusta. – Musitó con firmeza y decisión. – Muchas gracias, Shizuku-San. – Y por primera vez, me permitió el conocer su sonrisa, al dedicarme la más genuina y cálida que no había visto jamás, después de tanto tiempo… – Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero, eso no fue más que mi culpa. ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo? – Sugirió.

– Me da igual, siempre y cuando trabaje. – Contesté sin interés en el asunto.

– Bueno, entonces me presentare. – Anunció entre suaves risas. – Me llamo Mitsui Leiko, es un gusto conocerte. – Me ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

– "Leiko" – Repetí al estrechar su mano. – Sus padres sí que supieron que nombre ponerle. – Comenté, ya que su nombre significa "Arrogante" y aunque tal parece solo se comporta así a ratos, es un aspecto muy arraigado en su personalidad.

– Pues los tuyos tampoco se quedaron atrás. – Me regresó el cumplido de forma mordaz. – A juzgar por tu modo de ser, le haces honor a tu nombre que significa piedra. – Musitó sin poder el evitar reír al darse cuenta de lo acertada que era la comparación.

– Sera mejor que me retire ahora. – Preferí olvidar ese tema. – Avisare al departamento Zafiro que usted ya tiene el primer capítulo de su nuevo manga, es bueno que ya lo tenga dibujado y listo, no encontré algún aspecto que necesite modificarse, es por eso que el tiempo en que usted se retrasó no se prolongara más. – Señalé con seriedad.

– Está bien… – Contestó un poco confundida por la forma en que cambie de tema. – De nuevo, muchas gracias, Shizuku-San, ¿Estaremos en contacto, no? – Preguntó rápidamente, logrando notar ansiedad en su voz.

– De eso no hay duda. – Contesté con firmeza. – Hasta luego Mitsui-Sensei. – Me despedí para salir con tranquilad de esa gran residencia. Es la primera vez que habló con ella, y todo ha salido perfectamente, creo que eso también deberían constatarlo en los informes de mi desempeño.

* * *

Luego de una larga mañana llena de discusiones y acuerdos con los tiburones de la editorial, imprenta y por supuesto los necios de ventas, es hora de que me tome un tiempo libre, y ya sé a dónde dirigirme; dije esto con una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que, no puedo negarlo, me estoy volviendo cada vez más apegado a Shizuku. Además, quiero preguntar porque no asistió a la reunión de hoy, normalmente cuando Zen no lo deja asistir siempre suele quejarse a su manera diciendo algo como que no entiende el porqué el decir las cosas de forma tan directa y clara es un problema; si supiera que existen formas de decir las cosas no se metería en tanto lío. Llegué al departamento Japun y empecé a buscar con la mirada a Shizuku, más no lo encontré por ningún lado lo cual, me parece bastante raro.

– ¡Oh, Ijuuin-Sensei!, ¿Cómo está? – Dijeron en coro algunos editores jóvenes, aquellos mismos quienes habían tenido problemas con Shizuku antes. Todos ellos son solamente unos aduladores.

– Bien, por cierto, ¿Han visto a Shizuku? –

– ¿Shizuku Ishi? – Repitió uno.

– Sí, él único de este departamento. – Respondí con un tono de pocos amigos debido a la obviedad.

– Shizuku-Kun se pasó al otro lado. – ¿Qué?

– Es verdad, Shizuku ahora batea para el lado izquierdo. – Completó otro de ellos.

– ¿Puedo saber de qué rayos hablan? – Me cansé de tantos rodeos.

– Ijuuin-Sensei. – Intervino inmediatamente Aoyama-San. – Al parecer no se lo han notificado, pero, Shizuku fue trasladado al departamento Zafiro. – Espera… ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté sorprendido y al mismo tiempo lo interrumpía.

– Isaka-San le pidió a Shizuku que se uniera al departamento Zafiro, al parecer, querían que fuese el editor principal de Mitsui Leiko-Sensei. – ¿De esa arpía?

– ¿Pero por qué?, ¿Él aceptó? –

– Según me contó Kirishima-San, fue para evitar problemas en Japún. – Contestó Aoyama-San.

– Eso no es cierto, según dicen, Shizuku se cambió porque le ofrecieron más dinero. – ¿Me cambió por un sueldo mayor?

– Kuma-Kun, eso es solo un rumor. No digas tonterías. – Lo corrigió su superior.

– De todas formas no deja de ser un traidor que se pasó al lado oscuro. – Rió sarcásticamente aquel joven editor.

– Aoyama-San. – Ignoré los comentarios de aquellos idiotas y pregunté lo más importante. – ¿Puede decirme dónde está Kirishima-San en este momento? –

– Se dirigía al departamento de ventas luego de la reunión. – Contestó sin complicaciones.

– Gracias, y hasta luego Aoyama-San. – Salí disparado en busca de Zen, estaba seguro que él podría darme una respuesta más detallada. Por suerte, al dirigirme al departamento de ventas pude divisar en el pasillo la figura del editor en jefe y mi editor principal a lado de alguien particular. – ¡Maldita sea, Zen!, ¡Deja de acosar a Yokozawa! – Exclamé molesto.

– ¡…! – Yokozawa se quedó petrificado mientras Zen lo mantenía acorralado e inmediatamente se deshizo de él con bochorno, debido a que los había pillado.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – Preguntó Zen un tanto molesto debido a mi interrupción.

– ¿Por qué mi sub-editor está en Zafiro? –

– Ahh… Isaka-san lo quiso así. – Dijo sin importancia.

– Bueno… Al parecer ustedes dos tienen cosas de que hablar. Me retiro. – Yokozawa salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

– Por tus payasadas hiciste que mi presa se marchara. – No me interesa.

– ¿Por qué? – Repliqué con molestar.

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!, ¿Por qué Shizuku está con la arpía de Leiko y no conmigo? Y además, ¿Por qué no se me notificó nada? –

– Ohh… Eso. – Lo dijo sin mayor importancia. – Isaka-San cree que es bueno para Shizuku probar otro ambiente, así que para convencerlo le ofreció días libres y un aumento. – Explicó.

– ¿Y por qué dejaste que se fuera? –

– Yo no lo decidí, el que tenía la última decisión era Shizuku-Kun, además supongo que estará bien si eso lo aleja de los problemas. Aunque debo admitir que estaría perdiendo un buen editor. – Suspiró mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

– Kyo, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. – Me miró fijamente.

– Si… Si a Shizuku le va bien, se quedará definitivamente. ¿Verdad? –

– Eso mismo. – Shizuku se fue de mi lado sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿No es así? – Ahora, tengo que volver a Japun y tú Kyo, solamente preocúpate por el manuscrito. Será como en los viejos tiempos, no hagas más drama y ve a casa. – Finalizó con aquello último para luego retirarse del lugar.

–…Tanto le molesta ser mi editor… – ¿Por qué me siento así?, Siento que he sido traicionado de alguna forma y además, siento que hay algo dentro de mí que está empezando a doler… No, debo ir a preguntarle a Shizuku. Me temo que tendré que ir a ese lugar.

* * *

– Señoritas, buenas tardes. – Entré a Zafiro e inmediatamente todas las chicas dirigieron su vista rápidamente hacia mí.

– ¡Ijuuin-Sensei! – Exclamó una de ellas.

– ¡Un seme, un seme! – Gritó otra.

– Sensei, ¿Es verdad que también le va a los hombres? – Están dementes.

– ¡Sensei, Sensei! ¡Usted es muy apuesto!, Estoy segura que muchos ukes se le han declarado. – Todas ellas.

– Ya basta chicas, apuesto a que nuestro seme tiene algo importante que decirnos, si no, no estuviera aquí después de lo que pasó unos años atrás. – Esta mujer, Takemura Ayami, la editora en jefe de Zafiro… Aún le guardo algo de rencor. – ¿Qué sucede Kyo?, No me digas que aún me guardas rencor. – Empezó a reír.

– Si no hubiese sido por ti, no hubiese conocido a Leiko. – Repliqué.

– No es mi culpa el que seas un mujeriego, te la presenté de manera formal y tú lo llevaste a más. Aún cuando te advertí que dos grandes egos nunca congeniarían. –

–…– La observé con algo de molestia, ahora no estoy del mejor de los humores. – Iré directo al punto. ¿Dónde está mi editor? –

– Siempre tan posesivo aún con aquello que no te pertenece. – Me dijo con una sonrisa. – Lamento comunicarte que se encuentra con Leiko en este instante, si deseas, puedes hacerle una visita. –

– No, gracias – Contesté en seguida. Estoy molesto no solo con Shizuku, si no con aquella arpía también. Y, no puedo negar que también estoy molesto conmigo mismo por estar molesto por todo aquello.

– Sensei, ¿Está buscando a su uke? – Empezaron nuevamente.

– Awww, ¿No es tierno? –

– Shizuku-Kun tiene un seme muy protector y posesivo. – Dementes.

– Pero Shizuku-Kun es suke. –

– ¡Es cierto!, pero, como Sensei es un seme es imposible que Shizuku pudiese tomar aquel rol. –

– Chicas, chicas, aunque ustedes no lo crean, si emparejan a Shizuku y a Kyo, se darán cuenta de que ambos pueden ser sukes en la relación. Solo que Shizuku preferiría tomar con mayor frecuencia el papel de uke que de seme. – Ayami… La observé con molestia por ser partícipe de aquel juego enfermizo que tienen la mayoría de las que trabajan en este departamento.

– Me voy antes de que sigan inventando más historias. – Salí del lugar y decidí que lo mejor por ahora sería ir a casa.

Aún no puedo creer que Shizuku se haya ido sin haberme comentado nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué me hizo esto?, creí que nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos.

***En el departamento de dicho Mangaka***

– Leiko. – Susurré con malestar para mis adentros.

No puedo creer que de todas las personas que le pudieron haber asignado haya terminado siendo editor de aquella mujer. Además, aún no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos compartido Shizuku no me haya tomado en cuenta en aquella decisión que me concierne no solo a él, sino también a mí. Y hablando del rey de Roma… Al parecer ha llegado justo a la hora del almuerzo. Espero tenga una excusa para esto.

– Shizuku, bienvenido a casa. – Lo observé de manera acusatoria mientras le abría la puerta y le hacía pasar.

– Buenas tardes, Sensei. – Saludó con normalidad, entrando al departamento. No puedo creerlo. – ¿Cómo estuvo la junta de hoy? – Preguntó, mientras dejaba unas cuantas bolsas en la cocina.

– Bien. – Me dirigí a él de forma cortante.

– ¿Le pasa algo? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que no dejaba de observarlo, indicándole que ya sabía absolutamente todo.

– Sabes, hoy me enteré de muchas cosas. Cosas bastante interesantes. –

– Ah… Me imaginaba que usted ya lo sabía. De cierta forma esa editorial se asemeja más a un mercado que a una empresa. – Comentó con indiferencia. No le importa en lo más mínimo. – Es una lástima, hubiera preferido ser yo el que le diera la noticia. – Agregó con el mismo tono.

– ¿Ah sí?, Lo interesante de todo es que ni si quiera me consultaste. ¿En verdad es molesto editar mi manga?, Lamento mucho que no esté a la altura del vasto conocimiento sobre literatura. –

– Nunca he dicho que su manga sea molesto de editar, ya le dije que era bueno una vez, ¿No? – Espetó. – Además, no tengo porque consultarlo con usted, es mi trabajo, no el suyo. – Concluyó sin interés.

– Según tu razonamiento, estaría bien que de la noche a la mañana decida cambiar de editor porque sí, ¿Verdad?; "Bueno" – Repetí en forma sarcástica. – Apuesto mi trabajo a que llenaste de elogios el estúpido manga de Leiko y no lo llamaste simplemente "Bueno". –

– Usted tendría que tener muy buenas razones para que su editor le sea cambiado en dicho caso, y sobre lo otro… En realidad no fueron elogios, la verdad es que esa mujer dibujaba solamente historias que merecían tirarse a la basura y no vender en una librería. – Mencionó con sinceridad, como si no supiera que aparte de los mangas que publicaba, tenía historias diferentes que quería publicar. – Pero, después me sorprendió bastante con una historia totalmente diferente a las demás, y… ¿Qué puedo decir?, Creo que es obvio que se tendrá una buena crítica si el trabajo lo vale, y se compara con sus obras anteriores. – ¿Cómo puedes tener aquel semblante tan apacible? – No entiendo cual es su molestia. – Se cruzó de brazos y me observó con indiferencia.

– ¿Y cuáles fueron tus buenas razones Shizuku? – Bufé sarcásticamente. – ¿El que te pagarían más?, ¿El que te librarías de mí y tendrías más días libres?, Y aún dándome aquella respuesta, todo lo que has dicho y he escuchado decirte decir sobre mi trabajo es que "Está bien", Entonces, ¿A cuál buena crítica te refieres? –

– Isaka-San me dijo que serviría para amainar las aguas en el departamento, pero, en realidad es algo que carece de mi importancia, el dinero y los días libres fueron cosas que me ofreció, y no encontré razón para negarme, además de que eran muy beneficiosas, después de todo usted está muy bien, y solo será algo temporal. Y mi crítica sobre su trabajo he preferido reservármela, pues dudo mucho que alguien tan exitoso como usted, dependa de una sola crítica para saber que su trabajo es bueno. – Mencionó con algo de frialdad.

– Y apuesto también a que ni siquiera lo pensaste dos veces antes de abandonarme, ¿Verdad?, ¿En serio crees que solamente será de forma temporal?, Permíteme reírme. – Dije con sarcasmo. – ¿Acaso no sabes que la opinión del editor es muy importante para el Mangaka?, Después de todo, es la primera persona que lee su trabajo antes de publicarse. Es más que obvio que tu opinión me importa más que la de nadie, y no solo por ser mi editor. Al menos mis palabras y las promesas que te hice no fueron por obligación. –

– ¿Entonces qué quiere?, ¿Qué le haga un escrito donde detalle a la perfección lo estupendo que es usted, solo para subirle más su gran ego? – Musitó con algo de sarcasmo. Este muchacho no lo entiende, ni si quiera se esfuerza en comprender. – Sensei, creo que está haciendo una tormenta dentro de un vaso con agua. – Me miró con seriedad. – Me ha hecho perder tiempo para cocinar, como dije, está exagerando las cosas. – Le restó interés al asunto, para comenzar a cocinar.

– Ni si quiera te esfuerzas en comprender. No entiendes lo importante que eres para mi, ¿Verdad?, Me dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre… Y cuando pensé que nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos eliges dejar de ser mi editor para ser el editor de alguien más. – No lo entiende, ¿Por qué? – ¿En verdad crees que solo trabajarás de manera temporal Shizuku?, Ni si quiera me consultaste, mi opinión para ti no tiene importancia por lo que veo. Y siendo lo bastante inteligente, no puedo concebir el que no entiendas lo que significa. Pero, sabes, para no quitarte más tiempo con Leiko, deberías dejar de venir a mi casa. Tú deuda está saldada, ya que supongo que lo único que te importaba era pagar tu maldita deuda y no pasar un tiempo conmigo. No necesitas perder más tiempo con este Mangaka egocéntrico que ni si quiera aprecias. Ve a editar los mangas de Leiko, ve a cocinarle a ella, ve a hacerle promesas a ella, ve a levantarle el ánimo a ella, ve y platica con ella sobre libros. Después de todo, ya he de tener incluso a un editor suplente, siempre hay uno que suple el puesto del otro debido a que no me soportó este último. – Estaba tan molesto, que no logré controlar ninguna de las palabras que salían de mi boca. – No eres diferente de ninguno, me has traicionado y lo peor… Es que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta. – Aún no entiendo… El porqué siento esta punzada en mi corazón.

–…– Shizuku solo engrandeció su mirada causa de la sorpresa y el impacto tan grande que le causaron todas las palabras que dije sin pensar, fue incapaz de profesar palabra ante ello. En cualquier otra situación, estoy seguro que hubiera contestado con el mismo número de argumentos en contra, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que de cierta forma, eso no iba a funcionar, realmente lo afectó lo que le dije, ¿Verdad?, Porque al parecer no tiene ni las fuerzas necesarias para decir algo, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, de una forma u otra sus pies se movieron para caminar directo a la salida. Caminó con el semblante bajo sin desear hacer contacto visual conmigo, sin embargo, cuando pasó a un lado mío… – A pesar que dejara de ser su editor, yo aun así… Pretendía quedarme siempre a su lado… – Susurró aquellas palabras en un tono que demostraba lo dolido y afectado que se encontraba. Pero, aún así yo… – ¡…! – Lo tomé del brazo antes de que se fuera, y no pude evitar el decirle lo que sentía en ese momento.

– Yo te quiero todo para mí. – No lo miré a los ojos, solo pude soltar aquellas palabras tan posesivas y egoístas. – ¿Por qué debería compartirte? –

– Usted… Tampoco comprende…– Susurró aquellas palabras que se desvanecieron en el aire.

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – Le pregunté sin soltarlo todavía, más sin embargo me acerqué a su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Nada… Usted no entiende absolutamente nada. – Mencionó en un tenue susurro mientras bajaba el semblante. – Ya me quedó todo muy claro. – Intentó deshacerse de mi agarre. – Déjeme ir. –

– Tú eres el que no tiene idea… – Lo apoyé contra la pared y no pude evitar el arrebatarle un beso de sus labios. No logro entenderlo, ¿Por qué este chico me inquieta tanto? – Lo mucho que trato de comprender por qué me siento así contigo. – Le susurré para continuar con aquel beso, en el que mi lengua exigía entrar en su boca y enrollarse con la suya, deseando arrebatarle el aire hasta no poder más. Shizuku se sorprendió ante el beso que le arrebataba y que dé misma forma no deseaba recibir, pues forcejeó un poco para separarse del contacto, lo cual fue inútil, pues se encontraba apresado entre la pared y mi cuerpo. –…– Sus intentos por separarse no cesaron en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, por dentro parecía estar cediendo ante mis besos, pues su lengua fue seducida por la mía, causando que esta también participara en el juego que se llevaba a cabo dentro de nuestras bocas.

–…– Logró al fin separarse del contacto y librar sus labios por la falta de aire. – Pensé que… Quería que me fuera porque lo he traicionado según usted. – Replicó, sin embargo no parecía una crítica o regaño, simplemente sonó como un comentario áspero sin algún sentimiento de por medio.

– No me hables de esa forma. – No cuando no estás expresando nada con aquella oración. –…– Me mantuve cerca de sus labios para volver a besarlo, no un beso tan invasivo como el último. Era uno suave y delicado, pero, al mismo tiempo le exigía a sus labios el corresponderme, apretándolo contra los míos por largos segundos, por lo que mi mano comenzó a bajar por su cintura y empezó a inmiscuirse por debajo de su camisa, tocando con delicadeza su piel, subí hasta su torso y luego hasta su espalda para comenzar a delinear su espina dorsal, y al mismo tiempo liberé sus labios para besar su cuello. No podía concebir el hecho de que esta persona que estaba frente a mí, estuviera a manos de alguien más que no sea yo. No quiero que Leiko le ponga sus manos encima. Y sin darme cuenta, había mordido y besado con mayor ímpetu cerca de su clavícula, dejándole una marca que seguramente sería visible al día siguiente. – Dile a Leiko que eres mi editor, y que no te ponga las manos encima. – Shizuku y yo no tenemos nada, pero, aún así, no puedo creer lo posesivo que soy con él.

– Lo que usted dice no tiene nada de sentido. – Me acusó con la mirada. – Yo no soy propiedad, ni de usted, ni de ella… Ni siquiera me pertenezco a mí mismo, yo solo me debo a algo más allá de lo que pueda imaginarse… – Musitó con seriedad en la mirada y tono de voz. Eso ya lo sé Shizuku, es solo que yo… – Veo que no podré tener una plática racional con usted el día de hoy, se encuentra conmocionado, pero, si usted quiere creer que le traicioné, hágalo… Yo sé muy bien que no lo he hecho, y que jamás lo haré… – Logró zafarse del agarre, saliendo del departamento, sin dejar oportunidad de que le detuviera.

– Yo… – Hablé al aire, para mí mismo. – Lo siento Shizuku… – Nada de lo que estoy haciendo tiene sentido. Ni si quiera logro entender mi comportamiento a la perfección… – Debería de tratar de despejar mi mente un poco, iré a hacerme un poco de té para tranquilizarme.

Ese muchacho, cada vez hace que me apegue a él; sin darme cuenta, poco a poco he empezado a sentir un lazo más fuerte… Es como si hubiera algo que me atara. Mientras seguía divagando en mis pensamientos, pude notar que en la cocina había unas cuantas bolsas, por lo que me acerqué a ver el contenido de estas. Para mi sorpresa divisé que dentro de ellas había los ingredientes necesarios para un postre, y no cualquier postre, uno de chocolate… Shizuku… Acaso él… Pero, me había dicho que no sabía preparar ninguno. ¿Lo iba a intentar solamente por la pregunta de aquella vez?

No lo entiendo… Eres tan distante e inexpresivo pero, a pesar de todo tú, tienes un lado tan tierno que incluso logra cautivarme de esta manera. ¿Por qué esperas siempre que haga alguna estupidez?, Si hubiese visto esto antes quizás no me hubiese comportado como un idiota.

* * *

Salí de ese departamento lo más rápido que pude, notando entonces que el gris teñía el gran cielo que me cubría, sabiendo entonces que una tormenta estaba próxima a llegar. Ya era tarde, y no tenia porque regresar a la editorial, por lo que emprendí camino hacia mi departamento, pensaba quedarme un buen rato en casa de Sensei, pero… Ya no era posible… Después de todo, él estaba dolido conmigo, y el sentimiento de la traición fue aquello que le hice anidar en su corazón al llegar a sus oídos la noticia, que en su momento nunca esperé fuera tan impactante para él… Sus palabras se habían clavado con fuerza en mi corazón, tal como la espina de la más bella rosa, y ese dolor que su espina me causo, me hirió con fuerza por dentro… Sabía muy bien que traicionarlo era lo último que haría, sin embargo, la herida que jamás pensé le causaría, lo cegó y le hizo creer que eso mismo había cometido en su contra… Una cosa si deseaba dejarle en claro… Solo una simple cosa, que espero haya entendido… Yo… Aunque dejara de ser su editor… Seguiría a su lado, pues esa era mi promesa, ese era… Mi destino…

No logró comprenderlo, pues a pesar que deseaba que me fuera, me apresó entre su cuerpo, y pude probar de esa forma la furia y desesperación de sus labios al clavarse con fuerza en los míos. Me siento estremecer ante el recuerdo que evoca mi mente de sus labios junto a los míos, de sus manos deslizándose por mi piel, las sensaciones que me hizo experimentar eran desconocidas y totalmente nuevas, que aunque temor dentro de mi sentía, también la curiosidad y el anhelo en mi corazón despertó… No puedo explicarlo, pero… Sus palabras, sus acciones, sus besos, y sus caricias, todo ello es una mezcla entre la posesión, la dulzura y la ternura, fundiéndose en una sola, y obteniendo como resultado, una peligrosa combinación que amenazaba con cautivar mi corazón, pero… Yo tampoco… Yo tampoco lo entiendo…

Si esta es la misma angustia y ansiedad que él siente, entonces… Merezco que su espina siga clavada en mi corazón…

* * *

**_¿Crees en el destino? ¿Es que acaso te crees dueño de tus actos?_**

_No lo sé… Me he arriesgado mucho para dar un paso en falso… Es que mis errores… ¿No son culpa mía? _

**_Ellos dan por hecho que serás feliz, pero no les importa si no es así… Pues crecerás… Y si no da igual…_**

_Pero, a mí también… Me da igual…_

**_¿Quisieras volver a sentir esa brisa de libertad que te quitaron por la fuerza, y no puedes encontrar? Yo puedo regresarla a ti, que aunque sea un extraño, en mi confianza habrá._**

_La libertad es algo de lo cual no soy digno a merecer… La quiero, pero… No la merezco… Ese es mi castigo…_

**_¿Continuaras así para que la llama de tu voluntad se extinga y tengas que encomendarte a esas almas inconscientes, de sonrisa limpia y manos sucias?_**

_No… No deseo eso… No quiero… No quiero…_

**_Sin un camino, ¿Para qué caminar? ¿Hacia dónde iras? Dame tu mano, yo te guiare, te ofrezco un camino… Una esperanza... Un futuro…_**

_Pero, yo no… No puedo… No debo… _

**_Pobre niño mío… No me temas, no pienses… No lo dudes… Que la duda solo te hará sentir peor… Pues todos somos hijos de dios, unos tienen el bien, otros… Todos los males…_**

_No… No quiero volver a tener la sensación de haberme equivocado… Tampoco de ver como el mar se separó, y no haber caminado…_

**_Creo que eres de los míos… Ellos se han deshecho de ti, pero, yo te acogeré, no te hare ninguna pregunta… Tampoco te pondré en duda, tendrás mi confianza… Se como es tu alma… No eres malo como ellos…_**

_Mentira… Eso… Es mentira… Solo eso… Una ilusa mentira…_

**_No existe diferencia entre el bien y el mal… Y si la hay… Para ti, tarde es ya…_**

– ¡No! – El grito desgarrador que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me arranco de los lúgubres brazos de mis pesadillas, inundo la habitación en la cual yacía.

Observe la ventana y a juzgar por la penumbra que envolvían las calles, me indicaban que aun era de noche, sin embargo, el dormir era una tarea que, como todas las noches, hoy… Sería un caso perdido… Esa persona me había dejado, pero, sus memorias jamás me abandonarían, ahora que se habían transformado en la chispa que encendían mis más grandes penas y temores…

Me es imposible dejarle atrás… Es como si su sombra aun siguiera mis movimientos acechando en la oscuridad de la cual con tanto esmero deseo huir. Cada paso que doy se vuelve más difícil, al dar la cara al viento que sopla los mares de su recuerdo… Imposible es dejar que el recuerdo permanezca en silencio por más tiempo, su derecho es el revivir cada noche en mis pesadillas, de esa forma nunca olvidar que tengo sueños que quisiera destruir, y una tarea aun que cumplir…

La voz de esa persona en mis pesadillas fue tan viva y real como si ese recuerdo hubiera resucitado de su tumba, y regresado directo a mí, para atormentar la paz mental que amenazaba con abandonarme una vez más, pues mi tembloroso cuerpo estaba bañado en el frío sudor que me causo aquella experiencia. Si bien era cierto que todos los días sufría de pesadillas, una… Con esa persona… Hace años que no había vuelto a tener, causando en mí, un gran revuelo de emociones y sentimientos sin sentido, martillando las mareas de mí tormentoso corazón errante.

Preocupante era la advertencia de colapsar que mi mente me hacía llegar, al percatarse del desenfrenado latir de mi corazón, el cual lograba hacer sentir a mi pecho un hueco dolor, que me entregaba a los brazos de la realidad, para llevarme al agonizante suplicio que sería mi castigo eterno y merecido…

Yo… Quiero calma… Anhelo calma… Necesito con desesperación eso que es lo único que ha sido capaz de brindármela… Importante no era lo que podría desatar mi accionar… Importante era el salvar lo poco que restaba de mí, antes de ser llevado a mi inevitable destino… No aun… Yo… Yo todavía…

* * *

– ¿Quién demonios… Llama a esta hora? – Me levanté de un salto luego de escuchar el insistente tono de mi celular. Son las 3 de la mañana… Espero que esto valga la pena si no, juro que iré y mataré a la persona que se atrevió a perturbar mi tiempo de descanso.

– ¿Eh? – Este número es… ¿Shizuku?. – ¿Aló?, ¿Shizuku eres tú? –

–…– ¿Qué rayos…?

– Shizuku, ¿Está todo bien?, ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?, ¿Necesitas hablar de algo? Por favor, contéstame, Shizu… – Me colgó. ¿Qué fue eso?, Shizuku no es así. Maldito mocoso, hace que me preocupe de él de esta forma.

Me levanté enseguida de la cama y empecé a buscar una muda de ropa, tengo que saber que Shizuku está bien. Él no es de los que llaman cuando no se trata de algo importante, puede que sea la primera vez que me llama para cosas que no son del trabajo u obligaciones, por lo tanto, en verdad tiene que tratarse de algo bastante serio. Tengo que verlo, aún si no es nada de gran importancia, me arrepentiría por no haberlo hecho.

* * *

Realmente espero que esté bien. Me acerqué a la puerta del departamento y me atreví a usar la llave que le había robado a Shizuku para sacarme una copia, pude notar, antes de abrir la puerta, que las luces estaban encendidas y sin vacilar abrí la puerta principal para encontrarme con Shizuku sentado en el sofá.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté preocupado.

–…– Volteó a verme por largos segundos aún sin decir nada. – Estoy bien, pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Son más de las 3 de la mañana. – ¿Qué hago aquí dice?, Este chico…

– Vine porque me llamaste y luego colgaste sin decir nada. Tú no eres descuidado, así que supuse que era algo serio. –

– Eso fue un error que cometí, perdón si le hice preocupar y venir hasta acá por nada… – Explicó como si fuera algo sin importancia.

– ¿Un error? – Repliqué mientras no dejaba de mirarlo de forma seria. – ¿Piensas que me creeré una excusa tan pobre como esa? – Me acerqué a él mientras mi tono se volvió más severo. – Anda, dime la verdad antes de que pierda lo que me queda de paciencia. –

– No sucedió nada, no miento al decirle que fue un error. – Se levantó del sillón. – No debí llamarlo, no sé en que estaba pensando. – Caminó hacia su habitación. – Sensei, de verdad me siento muy apenado por haberlo hecho venir hasta acá, pero creo que debería de irse, Alice podría despertarse. – Mencionó al darme la espalda.

– Otra vez, ¿Por qué sigues alejándome así?, Si fue por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros esta tarde, realmente lo lamento. Shizuku… – Alcancé a tomarlo y abrazarlo por detrás, deslizando mi cabeza hasta reposar en sus hombros. –Tuve tanto miedo de que algo malo te hubiese sucedido. –

– Lo siento… –Susurró suavemente, disculpándose al parecer por su actitud. – Yo… Solo… Necesitaba escuchar su voz para estar consciente de que esta era la realidad de mi presente… – Dijo esto en un tono bajo que logré escuchar, pero, ¿A qué se refería con "la realidad de mi presente"?. – Digo que fue un error, porque… No tenía derecho a llamarlo después de lo que ocurrió… En verdad… Lo siento… – Tan frágil… Aún no puedo creer que esta persona sea tan frágil.

– Está bien, tienes razón después de todo. Es tu trabajo y no me concierne lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, además, no soy nadie para decirte que es y qué es lo que no tienes que hacer. Es por eso que no debes de disculparte. –Levanté mi cabeza y me puse delante de él para poder quedar frente a frente y así abrazarlo contra mi pecho. – El que tiene que hacerlo soy yo. –

– Yo… Nunca hago las cosas bien… Siempre… Siempre cometo errores que lastiman a los demás… Perdóneme, Sensei… – Continuó diciendo, ¿Es que no escucha lo que acabo de decirle?

– Shizuku, está bien. No tienes porque disculparte más, está todo bien. –

– No… No lo está… Nada de esto está bien… – Negó fervientemente. – Yo… Sé jugar a vendar mis ojos, pero no lo dejo de pensar ni un solo momento… Ya no puedo remediar lo que hice… Nada… Nada puedo arreglar… – ¿Pero qué le sucede?, ¿Por qué Shizuku no escucha mis palabras?

– Shizuku, por favor tranquilízate. Estoy aquí contigo, todo está bien porque no dejaré que algo te suceda. – No lo entiendo pero, ¿Es que acaso habrá tenido una pesadilla?

– ¿Qué me asegura que así seguirá siendo mañana, o siempre?, ¿Qué me dice que podré continuar de esta manera con usted?, ¿Qué me dice que… No volveré a echar todo a perder? ¡¿Qué me asegura que ellos no tenían razón?! – Exclamó elevando el volumen de su voz, comenzando su voz a quebrarse. Shizuku… Se está dejando llevar y no me está escuchando. Si esto sigue así…

– Shizuku… – Interrumpí su diálogo antes de que comenzase a llorar, tomando su rostro y acercarlo al mío, irrumpiendo en sus labios para arrebatarle un beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y empezar a inquietar a la suya misma con aquel jugueteo. Esta persona, no sé que le haya ocurrido en el pasado pero, mientras esté conmigo no dejaré que algo malo le suceda. –…No dejaré que nada te suceda… Por eso… Confía en mí. – Le susurré cerca de sus labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos, volviendo a besar en un suave contacto sus labios una y otra vez, subiendo de forma lenta por su nariz hasta besar su frente, logrando apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras lo tenía entre mis brazos. Shizuku, eres muy frágil por dentro pero pretendes hacerte el fuerte ante los demás. ¿Por qué cargas con aquel peso tú solo?, ¿No te sientes cansado?, Déjame ayudarte con aquella carga, te aseguro que no dejaré por ningún motivo que aquello te haga caer.

–…– Su respiración se tranquilizó ante las palabras y besos que le daba. – Confió en usted… – Retomó su bajo tono de voz. – En quien no confió es en mi mismo… No quiero… No quiero que algo malo le ocurra por mi culpa… Siempre pasa, pero… A usted… No quiero que nada malo le pase… – Susurró con temor al enterrar su rostro en mi pecho.

– Shizuku, todo está bien. – Le susurré al oído. – No me va a suceder nada, ¿Sabes por qué?, Porque si me sucediera algo, no podría protegerte y eso es algo que nunca podría perdonarme. – Levanté su rostro para continuar besándolo, me duele no saber qué es lo que lo atormenta. Quiero que se sienta seguro en mis brazos.

–…– No dijo nada respecto a mi comentario, ni tampoco se opuso a los besos que le daba. – Yo… No sé que depare el futuro de hoy en adelante, pero… No pienso romper mi promesa… Aún si ya no fuera su editor… No lo abandonaré… – Musitó con firmeza, recuperándose del altibajo de un momento.

– Ya lo sé. – Apegué mi frente con la suya y le exigí un beso más. Por lo que bajé mis manos y las coloqué en su cintura, logrando apegar nuestras caderas para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para cuando nos faltase aire al besarnos podamos estar a milímetros de nuestros labios y comenzar un nuevo beso. Después de haber sentido su piel con anterioridad no podía resistirme a tocarlo nuevamente, por lo que inmiscuí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, pude sentir que su cuerpo estaba frío. ¿Recién acaba de darse una ducha?, para confirmar aquello, deje de besar sus labios por unos minutos, y me dirigí a su cuello para besarlo y poder percibir el suave aroma del jaboncillo en su cuerpo.

– Sensei… Creo que ya es hora de que se vaya… – Indicó en un entrecortado suspiro debido a los besos que estábamos intercambiando.

– Está bien, solamente déjame abrazarte un poco más. Tu cuerpo está algo frío. – Dejé de besarlo y simplemente lo abracé contra mi cuerpo, no quiero alejarme de él. – La verdad es que quisiera estar un rato más así contigo. – Le confesé al fin en un susurro.

– Quédese… – Musitó en un leve susurro. Sí esto me lo hubiese dicho alguien más, hubiese creído con seguridad de que se trataba de una proposición para tener "sexo casual", pero, viniendo de Shizuku eso es imposible.

– ¿Me dejarás dormir abrazado a ti? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído.

– Aún… Me encuentro frío… – Contestó en un leve susurro, y pude notar cómo se sonrojaba al bajar el semblante. Este chico…

– Te abrazaré hasta que ya no sientas más frío. – Le susurré. – Vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo y además, me estoy muriendo de sueño. – Ya me sentía más tranquilo al observar que Shizuku se había calmado.

– Es verdad… Tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas con Mitsui-Sensei y su nuevo manga… –

– Leiko… – Susurré molesto. Hasta en estos momentos tan íntimos interrumpes mi paz. – No hablemos de gente indeseable, vayamos a dormir. – Lo agarré de la mano y fui hasta su habitación; me metí de inmediato en la cama como si se tratara de mi propia habitación, cerré mis ojos y extendí mis brazos a lo largo de la cama. En verdad me moría de sueño.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo Mitsui-Sensei? – Preguntó mientras observaba que me recostaba en la cama.

– Es una arpía. – Contesté al instante.

–…– Al parecer, al observar cómo me acomodaba en la cama, lo apenó lo suficiente como para ignorar mi anterior comentario, y en forma sigilosa, se acostó un tanto alejado de mí. Tengo que decir esto, Shizuku parece un gatito asustado.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté divertido. – Así no podré abrazarte. – Dije para luego acercarme a él y abrazarlo por la espalda. – Duerme bien Shizuku. – Me levanté un poco para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche e inmediatamente volvía a abrazarlo. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta pero, Shizuku es muy cálido.

–…– Soy yo o ¿Shizuku se estremeció un poco al momento en que apagué la luz?, Y como acto seguido se volteó para quedar frente a frente, aprovechando que mis brazos lo envolvían para apegarse a mí y refugiarse en mi pecho.

– Todo estará bien, recuerda que no dejaré que nada te suceda. – Le susurré para besar su frente. – Shizuku… Eres muy cálido… ¿Lo sabías? – Tan cálido que, siento que en cualquier momento me quedaré dormido mientras lo abrazo.

– Nunca… Había escuchado tal cosa, usted es… – Comenzó a desvanecerse su voz, en tan solo unos suaves susurros. Supongo que ha de estar muy cansado. – El primero… – ¿El primero?, pues aquellas personas estaban ciegas al no darse cuenta de lo cálido que puedes llegar a ser. Desordené un poco su cabello y lo envolví entre mis brazos, dedicándome a observar con atención su rostro, me sorprende que pueda poner una cara de pocos amigos cuando trabajamos y al mismo tiempo, cuando duerme, tener un rostro apacible y tierno justo en este momento.

– Buenas noches Shizuku. – Besé su frente y me coloqué a la misma altura que él observando con más detalle la forma en la que dormía. Espero despertar antes que él y junto a él, para poder darle los buenos días.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Y eso ha sido todo por ahora ;0; he de decir que a pesar de lo mucho que me peso, tuvimos que recortar un poco este capitulo, en realidad teníamos mas cosas contempladas para poner, sin embargo, ya nos habíamos alargado mucho, y fue por eso que lo pasaremos para el siguiente capi D: esperemos les haya gustado la actualización, y en cuanto podamos subiremos la continuación ;0; saludos ^0^/!**_


	12. Amarga realidad

_**Hola chicos :D de nuevo aquí para publicar la actualización de este fic, que esperamos les guste ^^ este capitulo he de decir que quedo bastante largo xD pero lo que tiene de largo, lo tiene de bueno... (eso sonó muy maaal... XD) esperamos sea de su agrado! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Amarga realidad.**

Si pudiera contar los días en los que despierto y pienso que mi vida es desafortunada por tener que sacrificar los lujos por un sueño; se que nunca terminaría con aquel labor… Por otro lado… Días como estos… Estoy segura nunca podre olvidar…

– ¡…! – Tuve que reunir todas las fuerzas de mi ser, para lograr contener el sonoro chillido impregnado de emoción y sorpresa en mi garganta.

La imagen que tenía frente a mí, era una que ni en mis más salvajes sueños hubiera tenido la dicha de contemplar… O mejor dicho… Que no esperaba ver protagonizada por mi amigo y compañero de cuarto, el cual siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico serio y antipático… Cuán grande fue la sorpresa que suscitó el haber abierto la puerta de su habitación y observar el escenario que frente a mí se descubría.

Era Shizu-Chan siendo abrazado cálidamente por Ijuuin-Sensei quien lo envolvía con suavidad y delicadeza entre sus fornidos brazos; ambos durmiendo plácidamente en compañía del otro. La primera reacción que tuve fue de sorpresa, seguida de la emoción que sentí ante lo que eso significaba.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, puesto que, la noche de ayer en medio de la madrugada, escuché un grito proveniente de la habitación de Shizu-Chan… Cosa que no me sorprendió, dado que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Me encontraba acostumbrada a escucharlo algunas noches; no obstante no me deshacía de la preocupación que me causaba el pensar que algo malo le estaba sucediendo… Nunca tuve la valentía, y a la vez el atrevimiento para preguntarle el porqué le pasaba aquello, al fin y al cabo… Sabía que no obtendría respuesta de su parte…

Y a pesar de ello, él ahora… Tiene una expresión tan serena y apacible al dormir… Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir. Debido a esto no logré el contener el impulso que me incitó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante de manera sigilosa, para que no se percataran de mi presencia.

Me pregunto… ¿Se habrán acostado?… No… Dudo mucho que ellos lo hayan hecho… Siempre he pensado que Shizu-Chan no tiene preferencia hacia ningún sexo, es decir… No le interesan las personas… Por lo que, a pesar de todo el acoso de Sensei hacia él, Shizu-Chan siempre sabrá tolerarlo y manejar la situación, sin verse involucrado física o sentimentalmente.

No se siquiera porque amenacé a Sensei el otro día… Shizu-Chan es muy inteligente como para involucrarse con él, y permitir que lo lastimen. Creo que debo pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior… Tengo la impresión de que… Lo que está pasando entre estos dos, es solamente un juego interesante del gato y el ratón… Y también siento que inconscientemente… Shizu-Chan está de acuerdo en jugar. Así que no tengo porque preocuparme; mientras no haya sentimientos de por medio, ambos pueden estar seguros.

Pero, por ahora… Le sacare provecho a todo esto… ¡Yo también quiero divertirme!

– Esto va para la posteridad. – Musité, sonriente, al momento de utilizar la cámara de mi celular, y captar la imagen que tenía en frente, para que de esa forma nunca quedara en el olvido, y al verla, recordar la misma emoción que me causó la primera vez.

–…– Para mi mala suerte olvidé quitar el sonido de la cámara, causando que de esa manera Shizu-Chan se despertara, al abrir lentamente sus ojos.

– ¡…! – Me petrifiqué por completo en el lugar donde me encontraba parada; pues la mirada de Shizu-Chan se clavó con seriedad en mis ojos, provocando que un estremecimiento se prolongara por todo mi cuerpo, y me erizara la piel.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces en mi habitación? – Preguntó con seriedad en la voz, mientras se incorporaba en la cama haciendo un poco de movimiento.

– Este… – El nerviosismo se apoderó de mi voz. – ¡Es que no sale agua de la regadera de mi baño, y vine a ver si podía usar la tuya! – ¡Ja! ¡Estoy segura que en cuanto a inventar excusas soy mejor que tú!

– ¿No crees que es obvio entonces que en ningún baño habrá agua disponible? – Espetó.

–…– Pero… Olvidaba que Shizu-Chan siempre está un paso más adelante…

–…– Me percaté que su acompañante abría lentamente sus ojos, dejándose a denotar la cara de pocos amigos que en su rostro siempre tan amable se asomaba… Había olvidado por completo la presencia de Sensei, puesto que me encontraba dominada por el miedo que me infringía Shizu-Chan. –…Quisieran… ¿Callarse?… – Se levantó un poco para ver la hora. –…Aún puedo dormir un poco más… ¿Qué les sucede a los jóvenes de ahora?… – Volvió a tirarse en la cama, no sin antes tomar a Shizu-Chan de la cintura para recostarlo junto a él, y esconderse ambos entre las sábanas… ¡No puedo negar que esa escena fue tremendamente tierna!, ¡Algo bueno debí de haber hecho para poder tener la suerte de ver esto!

– Disculpe Sensei, pero, le recuerdo que no está en su casa. – Señaló, Shizu-Chan, al salir de las sabanas y levantarse de la cama. – Si quiere usted siga durmiendo. Yo siempre me levanto temprano, y hoy no será la excepción. – Dictó con firmeza.

– Eres un amargado Shizu-Chan, si el problema soy yo, me puedo ir y dejarlos solitos en su lecho de amor. – Sugerí de forma insinuante. – Ya que al fin y al cabo, me imagino yo, que Sensei vino a visitarte. – Musité con fingida inocencia. – ¿Puedo preguntar porque Sensei amaneció en tu cama? – Pregunté de forma curiosa.

– Olvidaba que en las mañanas estabas un poco más demente a lo usual. Necesitas tomarte tu taza de café matutino. – Me miró con seriedad al rostro. – Lo que pasa es que la calefacción se averió, y necesitaba algo que me quitara el frío. – Contestó con indiferencia… No sé si su respuesta fue… O muy lógica… O muy insensible…

-Hey… Yo no soy "algo". – Replicó sentándose en la cama. – Eres tan frío… No te pareces en nada al chico que me dijo en la noche que quería que me quedara a dormir con él. – Juro que mi quijada casi cae al suelo, al momento de escuchar esas palabras.

– ¡¿Le dijiste a Sensei que se quedara a dormir contigo Shizu-Chan?! – No pude evitar el exclamar atónita. No concibo lo sola idea de Shizu-Chan pidiendo algo parecido… Ahora ya no sé quién es el gato, y quien el ratón…

– Cierto… Usted es "alguien" quien seguramente tiene mucho trabajo esperándolo ansioso en su casa. Por lo que sería muy bueno que no lo haga esperar más tiempo, o si no se pondrá triste. – Shizu-Chan como siempre evadiendo lo importante cuando no le conviene…

– No seas así con Sensei, Shizu-Chan, seguramente debe tener hambre. – Me dirigí a él. – ¿Quisiera quedarse a desayunar? – Le pregunté amablemente, pero al momento de hacerlo, logré sentir como una represiva mirada se clavaba de nuevo en mi persona, haciéndome congelar en aquel sitio.

– Gracias, pero sólo deseo comer de lo que prepara Shizuku. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Me invitarás el desayuno? – Ignoró el anterior comentario que este hizo.

–…– Shizu-Chan permaneció en silencio por largos momentos en los que se mantuvo observándolo fijamente… Seguro lo mandara al diablo, igual que muchas veces lo hizo conmigo. – Lo haré, solo si promete irse a su departamento a trabajar en cuanto termine. – Bien… Si la quijada no se me cayó con lo de hace rato, ahora si fue algo que sucedió… Es decir… Es Shizu-Chan, y, y… ¡Es Shizu-Chan! ¿Soy yo o me perdí de muchas cosas?

– Como quieras. – Terminó aceptando el acuerdo. – Y gracias por tomarte la molestia. – Se acercó a él y despeinó su cabello. – Por cierto… ¿Podría usar el baño? – En el baño de Shizu-Chan, está esa cosa…

– Claro. – Contestó con su usual semblante inexpresivo. – Lo esperamos afuera. – Y al termino de decir tales palabras, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la habitación, sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle a solas, algunas cosas a Sensei.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que pasó? – Lo encaré de la forma más seria posible.

– Me sentí algo mal anoche, y por accidente llame a Sensei, él se preocupó, vino acá, y al final, como era ya muy tarde y hacía frío le dije que se quedara. Solo eso. – Respondió sin titubear o dudar, mientras iba a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar el desayuno… No entiendo a Shizu-Chan… Todo lo hace ver como si no tuviera importancia alguna, pero… No dejo de pensar que es todo lo contrario.

– Ya veo… – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios como respuesta. Realmente no tenía el valor para preguntarle algo más con respecto a ello. – Anoche… ¿Volviste a tener un mal sueño, no? Creo que deberías pedir ayuda para que no sea tan frecuente eso que te ocurre. – Retomé la conversación después de unos cuantos minutos.

– Eso no servirá de nada. – Respondió sin interés alguno. – Lo tengo merecido. – Su voz fue un susurro casi inaudible, pero, que logré captar a duras penas.

– Pero… – Estuve a punto de decir algo mas, cuando Sensei salió de la habitación de Shizu-Chan, después de haberse duchado.

– Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué sucedió con el espejo? – Sabía que se daría cuenta…

– Shizu-Chan lo rompió por imbécil. – Contesté con algo de molestia, pues aunque no era el espejo de mi baño, no le quitaba el hecho de que algún día tendríamos que reponerlo y eso costaría un monto, que… No teníamos.

–…– Shizu-Chan solo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras terminaba de cocinar. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que comeré algo preparado por él. No puedo negar que es algo emocionante.

– ¿Lo rompió?, Vaya… Me pregunto cómo fue, él no es descuidado después de todo. – Se sentó con normalidad en una silla de la mesa, esperando a que le fuera servida la comida.

– Lo rompí porque no me gustaba. Solo eso. – Contestó indiferente.

– ¡Pero las cosas no se rompen, se quitan, y si es posible, se venden para comprar algo que si te guste! – Repliqué de forma histérica… Ahora me siento como esas amas de casa preocupadas por el dinero.

– No es ese el problema. – Aclaró, sirviendo los platos en la mesa, para mí e ijuuin-Sensei.

– Bien, como sea… ¿Cuándo te pagan? – Pregunté de golpe.

– No seas interesada, me pagan hasta el fin de mes. – Musitó, al sentarse en la silla continua a mí, y estratégicamente sentado lo mas lejos de Sensei. – Y por cierto, tuve un buen aumento de sueldo. Así que podremos comprar esas cosas que tanto exigías. – Denotó su desacuerdo en la necesidad de dichas cosas. Bueno… Hasta cierto punto tiene razón… Le pedí varias cosas para limpiar. Pero, en realidad quien hace el labor domestico es él.

– ¿Cómo es que te subieron el sueldo, si hace poco te suspendieron por pelearte? – Pregunté confundida.

– Larga historia. – Le dio un largo trago a su taza de café, que seguramente no tenía ni una sola pizca de azúcar.

– Se dejó seducir por el dinero. – Mencionó sin vergüenza ni pena, mientras bebía su café.

–…– Shizu-Chan le miró de forma seria al rostro por algunos segundos. – ¿Alice, cuando entras a la universidad de enfermería? – Preguntó de repente.

– ¿Eh? – No esperaba la pregunta. – Ya hice los trámites, y todo está arreglado, entro el mes que viene. – Contesté aun sin comprender.

– Me imagino que ahora que regresas al estudio, no tendrás tiempo ni siquiera de trabajar, por no mencionar que necesitaras más recursos para estudiar dicha carrera. – Me petrifiqué en aquel momento, pues mis palillos dejaron caer la comida de forma instantánea.

–…– Era verdad… Tendré que dejar todos mis trabajos, y eso solo significa que el único sueldo que entrara en la casa, será el de Shizu-Chan.

– Creo, Sensei… Que no todo se reduce a dejarse seducir o no por el dinero. No todas las personas contamos con los recursos que usted tiene. El elegir que oportunidades aceptar y cuales rechazar, es algo que no se nos permite. – Dictó con seriedad. Tengo la impresión que a Shizu-Chan le molestó bastante ese comentario que dijo tan a la ligera. Ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello… A él nunca le han agradado las personas que se creen mejores por su dinero, o piensan que todo se puede lograr con cierta cantidad. Posiblemente se deba a que todo lo que él tiene, lo ha conseguido mediante su esfuerzo y astucia, sin siquiera contar con recursos económicos.

–…– Sin embargo, tal parecía, Ijuuin-Sensei, se había ofendido por el comentario, dado que ahora lo miraba con molestia al rostro. – Haz lo que quieras, quédate dónde estás por el resto de tu vida si quieres. – Mencionó, con cierta molestia. Terminó de desayunar y llevó sus platos a la cocina para lavarlos.

¿"Quedarse donde esta"? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

– Creo que la discusión de ayer se prolongara por más tiempo. Me equivoqué al pensar que eso ya estaba terminado. – Emm… ¿Qué es esta pesada y sofocada atmosfera que siento en el aire? … Es como… La antesala a la destrucción…

–…– No obstante, pareció no prolongarse y dar lugar a un escenario más dramático, puesto que no contestó nada y siguió lavando los platos hasta terminar. – Cuando dije que te quería todo para mí, lo dije en serio. – Sentí como los colores se desvanecían de mi rostro, y la incredulidad me tomaba presa, al observar cómo se acercó lentamente a Shizu-Chan, para susurrarle al oído esas palabras. – Supongo que tengo que conocer a la persona que se encargará de mí más adelante. – Dijo sin importancia al alejarse de él.

– Nadie más que Kirishima-San y yo nos haremos cargo de usted, eso no va a cambiar. – Señaló con firmeza. – Pero, no importa si sigue empecinado en lo mismo. Sera mejor que se vaya y no le de problemas a Kirishima-San en mi ausencia. – Advirtió con seriedad. De cierta forma era como ver a una madre con su hijo pequeño…

– Yo creo que tu ausencia será permanente. – Agregó al instante. – Por cierto… – Se acercó a Shizu-Chan, y de nuevo me vi capturada por la sorpresa e incredulidad, al ver atónita y sin palabras, como Sensei lo tomaba de la barbilla y le robaba un beso… No sé si dejó a Shizu-Chan sin aliento, pero, no hay duda que conmigo si lo logró. – Nos vemos Shizuku, Alice. – Se despidió con una gran sonrisa al instante de haberlo besado para no recibir represalias, dado que Shizu-Chan se había mantenido sereno y tranquilo, sentado en su asiento, y su rostro sin expresión alguna, mostrándose indiferente ante el beso que le habían robado. Necesito respuestas, y eso es lo que exigiré.

* * *

– Ignora lo que acabas de ver. – Le ordené con seriedad a la joven que todavía se encontraba sentada en el comedor, mientras yo me levantaba y dejaba mis platos en el fregadero.

–…– Fue inesperado que ella no contestara a mis palabras para replicar mi actuar. Solo se mantuvo en silencio, y su mirada parecía clavarse en mi rostro, como si me incitara a confesar algún crimen o algo parecido.

– Me cambié de departamento de forma temporal, porque me darían mejor sueldo, y porque la situación así lo quiso. – Comencé a hablar, ya que, no deseaba hacer más prolongada la charla. – Y Sensei sigue necio en decir que me quedare en ese lugar para siempre, y ahora nunca volveré a ser su editor. – Concluí a la mejor brevedad posible.

– ¿Shizu-Chan, que te está pasando? – Fue una pregunta que también resultó inesperada.

– No sé a qué te refieres. – Contesté sin darle mucha importancia.

– Bien… Cambiare mi pregunta… ¿Qué está pasando entre tú e Ijuuin-Sensei? – La seriedad implícita en su mirada y tono de voz, era algo nunca antes visto por mí.

– No está pasando nada entre nosotros… No sé porque de repente te pones a preguntar ese tipo de cosas… – La miré con seriedad al rostro. – Creo que te falta una segunda taza de café, iré a… –

– Si ya no eres su editor, entonces, ¿Qué eres para él? – Su pregunta me detuvo por completo.

–…– No logré contestar… Pues, ni yo mismo, sabía cual era la respuesta. Jamás me había puesto a pensar en tal cosa.

– Shizu-Chan… Creo que… Te das cuenta que la forma en que interactúan, es un tanto fuera de lugar entre ustedes, ¿No? – Cuestionó con su mismo tono de voz.

– No es nada del otro mundo… A ese Mangaka siempre le ha gustado violar el espacio personal de los demás. – Mencioné al instante. Dentro de mi yacía una extraña sensación, que me hacia desear que la conversación terminara pronto.

– Sabes que estás mintiendo, Shizu-Chan. Lo que yo vi, va mucho mas allá a simplemente "molestar" – Señaló.

– No sé a qué te refieres. – Y el sentimiento se iba acrecentando sin si quiera poder controlarlo.

– Shizu-Chan… Creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber a qué me refiero. – Lo sé, pero… – Una persona no le dice a otra, cosas como "Te quiero solo para mí" y lo besa en los labios, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – No tengo palabras para contestar… Esto es… Frustrante… – Ustedes ya no son editor y Mangaka… ¿Entonces qué son? ¿Amigos? ¿Consideras a Sensei como tu amigo? –

–…– No… Realmente me es imposible concebirlo como un amigo…

– Tomare eso como un "no". No son amigos, tampoco compañeros de trabajo, y ni hablar de conocidos… Y no te preocupes… No te preguntare si son novios… Es obvio que esa tampoco es la respuesta. – La seriedad y firmeza de su actuar me hacían saber que esto era lo suficientemente serio e importante…

– No sé porque le das tanta importancia. Regresare a ser su editor, y todo volverá a la normalidad. – Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Temo que desaten el flujo de sentimientos que luchan por salir liberados y causar más estragos en mi paz mental.

– ¿Y que si él tiene razón y nunca regresas a ese departamento? – Eso no…

– Lo siento, Alice… Hablaremos más tarde. Debo alistarme para ir al trabajo. – Me sentí patético al huir de esa manera tan cobarde y así evitar que siguieran las preguntas.

– Ten cuidado, Shizu-Chan… No te metas en algo de lo que después… No podrás salir. – Concluyó, antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi habitación.

Nunca espere que Alice me dijera tales cosas… Sin embargo, de nuevo la había subestimado. Lo peor de todo es que ella había sembrado la pregunta que yo desde hace mucho tiempo, deseaba no formular por ningún motivo… ¿Qué somos?… Es cierto lo que dice… Yo ya no soy su editor… Hemos interactuado lo suficiente, como para ya no ser conocidos. Amigos es una palabra que tampoco encaja en nuestra relación. Y sin embargo… La forma en la que él me trata… Las cosas que él me dice… Todos esos besos que me ha arrebatado, pero que también yo he correspondido… ¿Qué son entonces?… ¿Qué palabra engloba todo aquello que hemos vivido?…

**_"Eres una buena persona, Ishi… No dejes que él te corrompa"_**

No llegues a mis pensamientos en este momento… No lo hagas cuando estoy tratando de cumplir mi promesa con todo el esfuerzo que he venido acumulando por años… No quiero… No quiero mancillar lo que resta de mi alma… No quiero… No quiero conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta…

* * *

– ¡Buenos días! – Saludaron con ánimo las 3 chicas que conformaban el equipo de trabajo de Zafiro… Tal parece se ponen de acuerdo en llegar juntas al departamento

– Buenos días. – Contesté con un tono que contrarrestaba su nivel de entusiasmo.

– ¿Qué ánimos son esos? Haces sentir como si estuviéramos en un funeral. – Bromeó Aoki-San.

– Por cierto… – Hisae-San tomó la palabra. – Ayer te fuiste y como no regresaste, no nos diste la oportunidad de darte a conocer tu nuevo nombre. – ¿Nuevo nombre?

– ¡Es verdad! – Se unió Yui-San a la plática.

– ¡Y como ya estás aquí, te diremos cuál es tu nuevo nombre! – Expresó con entusiasmo Aoki-San.

– Aunque seas nuevo en el departamento, hemos estado analizando arduamente tu personalidad… Además… Como eres el primer chico trabajando en este departamento, en toda la historia de Marukawa… Pensamos que encajas correctamente como la mascota del equipo… – ¿Mascota? Esto no es un equipo de porristas… Es un equipo de trabajo. – Y es por eso que el nombre por el cual te llamaremos de ahora en adelante, será… – No quiero saber… No lo quiero saber…

– ¡Neko-Chan! – Todas ellas exclamaron en un sonoro chillido de emoción.

– ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

– ¡Eso mismo! Ahora seguro te preguntas "¿Por qué Neko-Chan?" – En realidad lo que me pregunto es que desorden mental es el que padecen…

– Después de un arduo análisis de tu personalidad y forma de comportarte… Nos dimos cuenta que el animal con el que más te asemejas es un gato. Los gatos en primera instancia son desconfiados, y no les gusta interactuar con las personas, y eso fue lo que tú nos demostraste ayer que nos presentamos ante ti. No querías por ningún motivo involucrarte demasiado en nuestro extraño grupo de trabajo. – Cuando menos aceptan que son extrañas…

– Además. – Comenzó a hablar Yui-San. – Tienes rasgos muy gatunos en tu rostro y ojos, y como tu color de cabello es muy oscuro, todas estuvimos de acuerdo en decir que eres como un misterioso gato negro. – ¿Un gato negro, eh? Debo decir que en eso no se equivocaron…

– Pero, nosotras sabemos que todo gato se puede encariñar con las personas, y ser mimosos con ellas. Es por eso que nosotras nos daremos a la tarea de que dejes de ser un gato desconfiado, y te vuelvas un lindo y cariñoso gatito. – Aja… Díganle eso a la chica que ha vivido conmigo 7 años y no ha conseguido nada. – ¿Qué te parece, Neko-Chan? –

– Bien… Estoy seguro que no me voy a acostumbrar a ese nombre… Pero como la editora en jefe me castigó de cierta forma con eso, supongo que tendré que permitirlo. – Contesté sin darle mucho interés al asunto. Un nombre no tenía mucho significado… Solo lo dejare pasar.

– No creo que sea muy amable llamar a Ishi-Kun, de esa forma. – De pronto la voz de una desconocida se introdujo en la conversación, provocando que todos los presentes voltearan para fijar su vista en nuestra visitante.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunté, mirándola con indiferencia.

– ¿Qué? – La mujer parecía no creer lo que escuchó. – ¿No me recuerdas? Si apenas ayer nos conocimos, Ishi-Kun… – Mencionó anonadada.

–…– Me limité a solo mirarla al rostro.

– No puede ser que no la recuerdes, Neko-Chan. – Sigo sin acostumbrarme a ese ridículo nombre. – ¡Ella es Mitsui-Sensei! –

–…– Bien… Esto es más extraño… No me cabe en la cabeza que la mujer que ayer conocí, y la que está frente a mí, sean la misma persona… Puesto que la Mitsui-Sensei que había conocido, era una mujer de aspecto descuidado y la que ahora me presentaban era totalmente diferente… Su resplandeciente cabello color caoba rojizo caía de forma delicada en forma de ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su delicado rostro, poseía finas facciones haciéndola ver agraciada a los ojos de los demás. Sus ojos eran como dos resplandecientes zafiros que brillaban con intensidad, dando un bello contraste con su blanca piel y el color de su cabello, provocando que impusiera presencia ante la luz que emanaba de sí. El cuerpo que antes había estado oculto bajo ese descolorido pants, ahora se encontraba expuesto a los demás, mostrando su esbelto y bien moldeado cuerpo, el cual modelaba vistiendo un sofisticado vestido de un color azul similar al de sus ojos. Ella… Es casi tan hermosa como… Esa persona….

– ¿Ya me recuerdas? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que la observaba de la misma forma que en nuestro primer encuentro.

– Si… Disculpe por eso, Mitsui-Sensei. Realmente fue la diferencia en su aspecto lo que me hizo tardar en darme cuenta. – Expliqué. – ¿Pero, porque vino a la editorial? Le había dicho que yo la llamaría. –

– Bueno, sobre eso… – Sus ojos rehuyeron a los míos, al desviar su mirada con nerviosismo. – Es solo que estaba tan emocionada con lo que me dijiste, que decidí no esperar más, y traer yo misma el manuscrito. – Me mostró un gran sobre amarillo.

– Me alegra mucho que por fin hayas decidido salir de esa depresión, Leiko. – La editora en jefe se unió a la plática, al levantarse de su asiento, y caminar a donde nos encontrábamos. – Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Neko-Chan. – ¿Usted también me llamara así?

– Realmente siguen siendo un poco pesadas ¿No? – Mitsui-Sensei comenzó a reír suavemente. – Pero, el que Ishi-Kun les permita que lo sigan llamando así, y no les diga nada, deja ver lo caballeroso que es. – Yo no diría que es por eso… Más bien es que no le prestó tanta importancia.

– Es un buen gato por lo que veo. – Mencionó la editora en jefe.

– Prefiero los gatos que a los lobos salvajes. – Musitó convencida, Mitsui-Sensei, a la vez que le entregaba el manuscrito a la editora en jefe, y a mí me dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

– Hablando de lobos salvajes… – Interrumpió con ánimo, Hisae-San. – Ayer vino Ijuuin-Sensei, para reclamar a su "presa" – Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. – Parecía Muuuy enojado por la cara tan dura que se cargaba. – Comentó entre risas.

– Seguro anda molesto porque piensa que le estoy robando la comida. – Mitsui-Sensei, musitó con algo de burla en la voz.

– Posiblemente ya estaba imaginándose el sabor de su presa entre sus fauces. – Dictó convencida la editora en jefe, y hasta logré el notar cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

–…– Se muy bien que están hablando de mí, pero como no tiene sentido, prefiero ignorarlo.

– Y por cierto, Leiko, parece que ese Mangaka aun te tiene algo de resentimiento por lo que le hiciste. – Es verdad… Ahora que lo recuerdo, Sensei se mostraba molesto al hablar de Mitsui-Sensei.

– ¡Es cierto!, Pero creo que deberíamos de contarle la historia a Neko-Chan, para que sepa de que estamos hablando. – Intervino Yui-San.

– ¿Quieres saberlo, Neko-Chan? – Preguntó curiosa Aoki-San.

– Me es igual. – Me limité a decir.

– Entonces, cuente su historia Mitsui-Sensei, ¡Nunca nos cansaremos de oírla! – Alentó con ánimo Hisae-San.

– Bueno, bueno… Volveré a contarla, solo por nuestro nuevo integrante. – Me miró por algunos segundos. – Fue hace 4 años el día en que conocí a Kyo. Recuerdo que Ayami me lo presentó. Al verlo y tratarlo no tarde ni 5 minutos en darme cuenta que era un mujeriego empedernido, y que ahora yo me había vuelto la presa en la mira, la cual debía cazar a toda costa. – No sé porque esto me suena bastante familiar… – Sin embargo… Él no contaba con que yo también era alguien que le gustaba alimentarse de su presa, y precisamente, los depredadores como ese Mangaka, eran mi platillo preferido. – Sonrió con malicia al decir eso ultimo. – Es por eso que el cazarme no fue algo fácil para él. Yo siempre supe moverme de mejor forma para tenerlo detrás de mí, y al momento de estar a punto de atraparme, huir airosa de sus garras. – Escuché unas leves risas de mis compañeras. – Me divertí un tiempo jugando con él… De la misma forma que sabía que él también se había divertido haciéndole lo mismo a todo ser humano que le pareciera interesante y atrayente. Fue por eso que cuando me aburrí, y dejé que me devorara, le di un gran golpe a su orgullo de mujeriego, cuando despertó, y lo único que se encontró fue una nota diciendo "Muchas gracias por tus servicios, pero ya no necesitare más de ellos." –

– ¡Jajajajaja! – Todos en el departamento se partieron de risa ante esa parte del relato.

– Obviamente el hizo un gran drama por la forma en que lo deje colgado. Pues era de esperarse que su naturaleza fuera la de tirar las sobras después de haberse alimentado. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando resultó que su presa se convirtió en el depredador, y las sobras que fueron tiradas a la basura terminaron siendo las de él, y no las mías. – No puedo imaginarme el golpe tan grande que recibió el orgullo de Sensei en ese entonces… – Y bueno… No voy a negar que me gusta jugar con los hombres, es por eso que él ahora me llama "Arpía" Sin embargo, yo solo juego con los hombres que piensan que pueden jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, y pisotearlos como si no fueran nada después de haber obtenido lo que deseaban. – Espero Alice nunca se convierta en algo parecido… De cierta forma, ella tampoco confía en los hombres…

– ¡Eres genial, Mitsui-Sensei! De tan solo imaginarme la cara que puso ese Mangaka al leer tú nota ¡No puedo parar de reír! – Exclamó entre ahogadas risas Aoki-San.

– Todas las mujeres deberían de ser como tú, para que los hombres sepan que nosotras también podemos jugar a engañarlos y verles la cara. – Mencionó con convicción, Hisae-San.

– Yo siempre he pensado que ese hombre es muy frívolo, a pesar de parecer alguien tan amable. – Musitó en un tono un tanto bajo, Yui-San.

– Si de algo estoy segura es que ese hombre solo busca el placer carnal. Solo eso, y nada más. – Señaló convencida, Mitsui-Sensei.

– Tal parece no ha desarrollado la virtud de amar a alguien más, que no sea el mismo. – Indicó la editora en jefe con seriedad.

– Pues a mí me da lástima… No importa con cuantas personas se enrede… Jamás va a llenar el vacío que tiene por dentro. –

– Ya es suficiente. – Exclamé con dureza y seriedad en la voz, a la vez que me levantaba de golpe de la silla donde me encontraba sentado. – Deberían saber que no es correcto hablar de las demás personas a sus espaldas… Y si ustedes disfrutan del cotilleo a costas de alguien, aun si sea de lo más despreciable… Temo decirles que están igual de vacías que él. – Las mire con la frialdad y la molestia que en ese momento invadía todo mi ser.

–…– Todas ellas abrieron sorprendidas sus ojos ante las palabras y acciones de la persona que jamás esperaban reaccionara de tal manera imprevista. Sin esperar a que alguna de ellas contestara, preferí irme de ese lugar en silencio.

Rápidamente me dirigí al baño, para poder calmarme, buscando alivio en la fría agua con la que había lavado mi rostro. Yo no quería reaccionar de esa manera, pero al escucharlas hablar de esa forma sobre él con tanta facilidad, yo no… Yo solo… Sé que él no está vacío… No lo juzguen de esa manera si nunca han visto su interior…

– Shizuku… – La voz de alguien ajeno a mis pensamientos, logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones, provocando que levantara el rostro, y mirara por el reflejo del espejo la imagen de Sensei, el cual tenía una sonrisa en sus labios un tanto forzada. – Justamente quería hablar contigo, es una suerte que te haya visto salir del departamento. Así me ahorro el escuchar sus locuras sobre si soy el seme de alguien o algo así. – Creo que se a que se refiere con eso. A mí me hicieron algo parecido.

– ¿De qué trata? – Pregunté, aun mirándolo por el espejo.

– Ya que, no serás mi editor y ya dejaste de cocinar para mí, pensaba que, deberíamos organizarnos de cierta forma y pasar algo de tiempo juntos, ¿No crees? Después de todo, platicar contigo es muy interesante y además, disfruto mucho de tu compañía. – La sinceridad embargaba su voz, y como consecuencia a ello un sentimiento de culpa nació dentro de mi corazón.

– Sensei, sobre eso, yo… – Me di la vuelta para encararlo de frente. Ese era el momento indicado para decírselo… – Creo que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia entre nosotros hasta que regrese a ser su editor. – Las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta, pero al poder sacarlas al exterior, fue más dolorosa la punzada que atacó a mi corazón.

–…– Su mirada se mantuvo fija en mí, observándome en silencio por unos segundos para luego contestar. – Ese día no llegará, y entonces, con eso creo que nunca más podremos vernos. – Indicó con seriedad. – Es lo que tratas de decir, ¿No? – El dolor se acrecentó con sus sospechas.

– Por supuesto que no. – Negué al instante. – No me malinterprete. Usted esta empecinado en creer que nunca regresare a ser su editor, pero ese no es mi caso… Y aun si eso sucediese, le aseguro que encontraría la forma para regresar a trabajar a su lado. – Musite con firmeza.

– ¿Y por qué de repente no quieres que nos veamos? – Contestó enseguida.

– Porqué… – No tenía preparada una respuesta para ello. – Es porqué… –No tenia palabras para explicar el porqué de mi decisión… No quiero… No quiero decirle la verdad que me impulsó a actuar de esta forma… Es algo que solamente yo podría entender… – Lo siento… No puedo darle una respuesta… – Bajé la mirada, apenado por mi carencia de razones. – Pero… Confíe en que lo hago para bien, y también confié en mí al decirle que no permitiré que esto sea para siempre… Solo será hasta que esto termine, después todo volverá a la normalidad… Sé que no debería pedirle tal cosa, ni siquiera le estoy dando una razón de mi comportamiento, pero aun así, yo le pido que… Confié en mí. – Le miré al rostro con la honestidad y el anhelo del deseo que yacía dentro de mí, el cual incitaba a que él tuviera fe en mis palabras.

– Sabes, está bien. Dejemos de vernos. – Me desconcertó escucharlo decir aquello con voz tan seria. – Después de todo, ¿Quién desea estar al lado de una persona frívola, que sólo busca sexo, que se ama así mismo y que está vacío por dentro? – Preguntó sin mucha importancia. – Es más, eso es poco a lo que soy verdaderamente. Soy mucho peor aún. ¿No crees? – La sonrisa que me dedicó fue capaz de hacer añicos a mi corazón. Él había escuchado la conversación en el departamento Zafiro… Pero… Usted no…

– No es por eso. – Exclamé con seriedad. – Usted no… – Me detuve por completo al darme cuenta que tampoco era capaz de negar alguna de esas cosas, pero… – Tal vez sea cierto que es ególatra, y busca solamente satisfacerse así mismo, pero… ¡Eso puede cambiar! Porque yo se que usted no está vacío… Puedo verlo, y también puedo sentirlo… Sé muy bien que a pesar de todos sus defectos, usted es una persona que posee un corazón amable… Lo sé porque… Usted me ayudó… Cuando ni siquiera lo merecía… – Mi voz se apagó en tan solo susurros. – Si usted piensa que todo lo que ellas dijeron es cierto, entonces cambie esa realidad, y demuestre, no a ellas, sino a usted mismo, que es una persona que en verdad vale la pena. – Musité con firmeza, mirándolo con seriedad al rostro.

– ¿A quién le importa de todas formas?, Lo que ellas digan ni si quiera es la mitad de las cosas que me suelen decir con frecuencia. ¿Crees que algo así me molesta? – Me miró a los ojos. Sentí un frío desolador correr por mis venas, al observar como sus pupilas eran el hogar de la tristeza. – Hasta puedo decir que ya estoy acostumbrado. Incluso tú no puedes negar que lo que dicen es verdad. – Sus ojos me miraron con comprensión… Usted siempre se muestra tan altivo y arrogante, pero… También acoge el dolor y la tristeza en su corazón… ¿Qué tan destructivo es el tener que utilizar una máscara para esconder la pena que le invade el alma? ¿No se cansa de vivir utilizando un "yo" falso…?

– Yo nunca he dicho que no sea cierto, Sensei. – Pero… – ¿Sabe qué? – Aun así… – Yo también siento lastima hacia usted... – No puedo evitar sacar a relucir mi lado más cruel… – No por lo que ellas dijeron, o lo que muchos otros han dicho sobre usted… Sino porque a pesar de todo ello, no es capaz de cambiar esa realidad por usted mismo… Se conforma con la miseria de su persona, y no duda en permanecer igual… Y eso Sensei… Es lo más triste del asunto. – Lo miré fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos. – Perdóneme Sensei… Pero hasta que vuelva a ser su editor, no lo volveré a ver… Yo realmente espero que cuando ese momento llegue… Usted tenga una actitud diferente, y quiera convertirse en alguien mejor. Permiso, Sensei. – Sin esperar su respuesta salí del lugar, para dejarlo con tan solo el eco de mis palabras aun presentes en su mente.

* * *

–…– Permanecí en silencio varios segundos después de escuchar lo que me recriminaba Shizuku. ¿Acaso cree que no lo he intentado? Fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Leiko…

Empecé a salir con ella porque me pareció una mujer bastante atractiva, luego me empezó a gustar su forma de ser y llegué incluso a creer que ella entendería mi situación debido a que venimos de mundos similares. Creí que las cosas estaban saliendo bien entre los dos y que, al fin estaba en una relación sincera, pero me equivoqué… Cuando leí su nota me di cuenta que no importaba cuanto me esforzara, nadie me da la oportunidad y nadie cree que pueda cambiar.

Es verdad, estoy vacío por dentro… ¿A quién le interesa de todas formas? Los únicos preocupados por mí, son Zen y el gigoló francés que me llama cada semana.

Si estoy vacío, si sólo busco sexo, si doy lástima y si poseo o no una falsa amabilidad y un falso corazón. ¿A quién le interesa? Salí del baño y decidí ir de regreso a casa, ya había sido suficiente por este día.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y el tiempo se los llevó como el viento a las marchitas hojas de otoño. Sin apenas darme cuenta un mes y medio se había cumplido desde esa fatídica despedida. Una despedida que no se dio de la forma en que yo hubiera deseado.

Todo habría sido diferente, si él hubiera tenido confianza en mí, y no simplemente hacer conclusiones apresuradas. Esta vez no se dio la oportunidad de mostrarse la suerte a mi favor. Pues él continuó empecinado en decir que me quedaría de forma permanente en aquel trabajo. No obstante, ha pasado todo este tiempo, y aun sigo sin recibir tal anuncio.

Por otro lado… Mi trabajo ha marchado de forma satisfactoria. No tardé mucho para darme cuenta que esas extrañas chicas, eran confiables, puesto que como equipo de trabajo eran muy unidas, y a diferencia de los cuervos de Japun, ellas se ayudaban y apoyaban mutuamente cuando se necesitase. El triunfo de una, era el triunfo de todas. Eran tan fuertes sus lazos de compañerismo, que no tardaron mucho en involucrarme en su equipo. A pesar de que siempre permanecía en silencio durante sus platicas o el trabajo; ellas comprendían que era por cuestión de mi persona, y no por molestarme su presencia, dado que no dudaban en hablarme para pedir mi opinión con respecto a algún tema o cuestión laboral.

Hasta había aceptado el asistir a sus "reuniones sociales" las cuales siempre terminaban con una noche de copas en algún bar de la ciudad. Ellas siempre terminaban tomando de más, y yo que era el único que se abstenía de aquella práctica, me convertía en el responsable por procurar que todas ellas llegaran en una sola pieza a su casa. Sinceramente no sé cómo se las arreglaban antes cuando ninguna podía mantenerse en pie. Aunque… Debía ser honesto… Yo realmente, por primera vez en mi vida… Me sentía parte de algo.

Con respecto a mi trabajo como editor, me había traído muy buenos frutos… Mitsui-Sensei a pesar de mostrarse la primera vez como una persona difícil de tratar, se fue suavizando día con día. Jamás volvió a darme algún problema, pues su trabajo era excelente y siempre lo entregaba dentro de las fechas indicadas. El primer capítulo de su nuevo manga fue muy bien recibido y aclamado por el público. Recibió muy buenas críticas y junto con su nuevo trabajo y estilo, también trajo consigo expectativas muy grandes para su futuro como Mangaka. Cosa que despertó la felicidad y la ilusión por el porvenir, tanto para Mitsui-Sensei, como para el departamento Zafiro.

Todo eso me ayudaba bastante para sopesar los sentimientos que habían renacido de mi interior, y que una vez más me arrebataban la poca felicidad que algún día pudiera llegar a concebir. Y sabía muy bien cuál era la razón de mi malestar… La ausencia de esa persona en mis actuales días… Si bien era cierto que mi trabajo como editor, y las salidas con mi equipo de trabajo servían para distraerme de esa realidad, no podía ignorar por completo que… Toda tristeza y amargura jamás podría evitar el esconderse tras una fina persiana de falso bienestar.

La espina de ese amargo adiós aun seguía clavada en mi corazón, incitándome a recordar su presencia cada vez que mi pecho comenzara a doler… Esa espina, y ese dolor no me abandonarían… Y de esa manera drenaban la poca calidez que mi corazón había logrado sentir no hace mucho tiempo… Olvidaba que el calor que esa persona me brindaba era la cura al vacío de mi interior… Me pregunto cuánto tiempo soportara mi corazón con esa espina clavada en él, la cual lo desangra de la forma más cruel e inhumana, le roba su poca calidez, y lo deja desamparado en un frío inerte semejante al de mi propia existencia…

Yo… Quiero verlo… Deseo volver a tenerlo a mi lado, pero… No debo faltar a mi palabra, y tampoco me creo lo suficiente valiente para enfrentar la verdad de mi realidad que a mi regreso espera.

Por ahora, debo seguir soportando los días que aun me esperan en soledad… El día de hoy, nos encontramos en un bar, junto con todo el equipo de trabajo de Zafiro, incluyendo a la editora en jefe, y la festejada de la noche: Mitsui-Sensei. Dado que el motivo que nos tiene aquí esta noche, es para celebrar el buen auge de su nueva obra, y que necesitó una reimpresión de esta.

– ¡Waah! ¡Amo los festejos! – Exclamó inmersa en alegría, Aoki-San, después de darle un gran sorbo a su vaso de… No sé que sea, pero estoy seguro que eso la va a poner más alegre aun…

– ¡Yo igual! – Se le unió Hisae-San. – Neko-Chan, no seas tan amargado, anda, ¡Toma con nosotras! – Me acercó un vaso con alcohol, y si no hubiera sido porque me hice a un lado, me lo habría hecho tomar a la fuerza.

– ¡…! – Me di cuenta que Yui-San se estremeció y encogió en su lugar con nerviosismo al momento de moverme hacia donde ella se encontraba, estando prácticamente hombro con hombro… Para mi sorpresa, resulta que a ella el alcohol, en vez de quitarle toda clase de pudor o decencia, provoca que se ponga más tímida y nerviosa de lo usual.

– Chicas, compórtense… Ni siquiera están ebrias y ya están dando un espectáculo. – La editora en jefe les llamó la atención. Por su parte, ella no solía sobrepasarse con la bebida, apenas y llevaba dos vasos de sake.

– No seas tan dura con ellas, Ayami. Solamente están muy felices por todo lo que ha sucedido. Deja que lo expresen. – Musitó con aire amable, Mitsui-Sensei, con la intensión de amainar las aguas. Ella igual que la editora en jefe no había tomado cantidades significativas.

– Bien, entonces… ¡A celebrar se ha dicho! – Y al termino de decir aquello, todos los presentes (Menos yo) brindaron con entusiasmo ante la alegría que embargaba el ambiente.

***Muchas copas después***

– Y después yo le dije: Si tienes tanto tiempo libre, ¿Por qué no vas y te consigues un empleo para que ya no andes de tacaño en nuestras citas? – El alcohol ya le estaba surtiendo efecto a Aoki-San, quien ahora se encontraba quejándose de temas del pasado. – Y así fue como terminé con mi último novio. – Concluyó. – Nee, nee, Neko-Chan, ¿Verdad que él fue un imbécil al dejarme así? – Me dio leves golpecitos en los hombros… Olvidaba que con el alcohol todas ellas se volvían más confianzudas.

– Pienso que si tenía el tiempo suficiente, debió haberse conseguido un empleo para dejar de vivir en el ocio. El dinero para las citas no es tan sustancial, pero… El ser tacaño nunca se ha considerado una virtud a anhelar. – Contesté de todos modos, aunque sabía que al día siguiente se le iba a olvidar.

– Neko-Chan, tú siempre eres tan asertivo en todo, y se te nota que eres todo un caballero, nada que ver con los chicos de ahora. – Y ahí va de nuevo, Hisae-San… Y ahora lo próximo que dirá será… – Deberías convertirte en el novio de alguna de nosotras. – Creo que esta es la octava vez que me dice lo mismo. – Te la pasarías bien. No mordemos… – Se acercó aun mas a mí… Si ella no estuviera ebria no diría ese tipo de cosas, pero muchos dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

–…– Y de nuevo, tuve que recorrerme un poco hacia el lado de Yui-San, quien reaccionó una vez más de la misma forma, al encogerse en su lugar y darme cuenta que comenzaba a temblar… Es como un pequeño animalito asustado de la pradera…

– Yui-Chan es la primera que querría que fueras su novio, Neko-Chan. – Intervino con malicia Aoki-San.

– ¡No es cierto! – Negó completamente sonrojada… Ahora ha pasado de ser un animalito asustado, a un tomate en pleno día de cosecha…

– ¿Eh? Pero, si la otra vez dijiste que Neko-Chan era muy apuesto. – Se le unió con el mismo tono de malicia, Hisae-San.

– ¡…! – Su rostro parecía arder en rojo con ese último comentario. – ¡Ya me voy! – Y mediante unos cuantos tropezones, ella salió de forma estrepitosa del lugar donde estábamos sentados, y echo a correr hacia la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Nee, Neko-Chan, ¿Qué te parece Yui-Chan?, ¿Verdad que es bonita? Deberías pedirle que sea tu novia. – Ah… Esta es la primera vez que Hisae-San me dice eso.

– No estoy interesado. – Dije con indiferencia.

– Waah… Que cruel… Lo bueno es que Yui-Chan no te escucho diciendo eso. – Comentó convencida Aoki-San. – ¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo? Y digo… Puedes decir tanto mujer como hombre, ¿Eh? – Me dio un suave codazo en los costados. Ahora que Yui-San se había ido, era ella a quien tenía a un lado… Ahora de verdad aprecio la compañía de Yui-San…

– Ninguno. No me interesan las personas. – Le di un sorbo a mi único vaso con agua de la noche.

– ¡IMPOSIBLE! – Exclamaron atónitas.

– Chicas, será mejor que sigan el ejemplo de Yui, y se vayan a sus casas de una vez. – Intervino la editora en jefe. – El alcohol las está poniendo insoportables. Así que nos retiramos por ahora. – Se levantó para llevarse prácticamente a rastras a Hisae-San y Aoki-San.

– ¡Volveremos! – Exclamó convencida Hisae-San, mientras se la llevaban a rastras hacia la salida.

– ¡Algún día! – Concluyó del mismo modo Aoki-San.

– Por lo que veo, tienes mucha paciencia, "Neko-Chan". – Comentó con una sonrisa, Mitsui-Sensei, pues solo habíamos quedado nosotros.

– Solamente las ignoro, y con eso puedo soportar cualquier cosa. – Contesté sin darle mucho interés.

– Ya veo… – Sus ojos se posaron en los míos con interés, al darme cuenta qué me estaba analizando con la mirada con mucho detenimiento. – ¿Qué te sucede Ishi-Kun? – Preguntó de la nada.

– No sé a qué se refiere. – Musité con indiferencia.

– Tal vez muchos no se pueden dar cuenta, pero… Te he visto algo decaído últimamente. – Indicó con certeza. – No se ve en tu rostro, pero, es como si estuvieras gritando en silencio que estas sufriendo. – De nuevo me tomó desprevenido el escuchar tal cosa… Pensé que era lo bastante bueno para esconder todo ello con mi usual forma de ser. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

– Si debo ser sincero, tengo que aceptar que está en lo cierto. – No dudé en hablarle con la verdad y no desviar el tema, al fin y al cabo ella ya se había dado cuenta.

– Es por ese Mangaka ¿Verdad? – Me miró con perspicacia a los ojos.

– En parte, pero… Más que nada es porque siento que no estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa. – Eso es lo que más me está dañando…

– ¿Le hiciste una promesa? – Engrandeció su mirada con sorpresa al preguntar tal cosa.

– Si, pero… No me refiero a la promesa que le hice a Ijuuin-Sensei… Estoy hablando de la promesa que le hice a una persona distinta… – Mi corazón se encogió al recordarlo.

– ¿Otra persona? – En su voz se percibía el interés que había tomado en la plática. – ¿Quién? –

– Sabe, yo… No le tengo miedo a muchas cosas… He vivido, y visto cosas que la mayoría no podría imaginar, pero… Sin miedo a equivocarme, diría que el recordar es uno de mis más grandes miedos… – Aun si no es necesario resucitar su recuerdo, el viene por si solo a mi mente cada noche…

– No esperaba que alguien como tú le tuviera miedo a algo. – Contestó al instante. – ¿Le tienes miedo a otra cosa? – Preguntó con el interés implícito en su mirada.

– Supongo que a la otra cosa que le tengo miedo … – Sin darme cuenta comencé a entablar una conversación mucho mas intima con Mitsui-Sensei, le estaba diciendo cosas que normalmente prefería guardar en la seguridad de mi silencio… Sin embargo… Me siento tan roto… Y yo… Necesito desahogarme un poco… – Es posiblemente lo contrario a muchas personas… Pues la mayoría tiene miedo a morir, pero, yo… Tengo miedo a morir en vida… Tengo miedo a estar vivo, y no ser consciente de ello… Antes… Vivía de esa forma… Solamente respiraba por respirar, pero, no estaba enterado de mi propia existencia en este mundo. Ahora… Los sentimientos que me tienen atado al suelo, son los que me hacen saber que estoy vivo, sin embargo… Cuando me pongo a pensar en eso, yo… Realmente no se que era mejor… Si él no estar consciente de mi vida, o… Vivir de esta forma… – Siempre había preferido evadir ese tema, el simple hecho de pensar que el estar muerto en vida era lo mejor, me destruye por dentro, pues… Todos esos años, las luchas, mis esfuerzos, y… Los sacrificios… ¿Se reducen a solo una pena en vano?

– ¿Entonces odias al mundo y por eso eres indiferente ante todo? – Comenzó a sacar sus propias teorías.

– Tal vez lo odie… – Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad. – Odio el mundo por dejar que el mismo pase hambre. Al sol por calentar a unos más que a otros. Al barro por no dejar que continúe mi camino sin ensuciar mis pies. Y al viento… A él lo maldigo, pues al caminar, ha borrado mis pasos, y ya no es posible ver de dónde vengo. Aun así le doy la cara para obligarme a seguir sabiendo que no tengo lugar a donde ir, ni tampoco al que regresar… Pero… Yo no soy indiferente hacia los demás por esa razón… –

–…– Ella se mantuvo en silencio, para escucharme con toda su atención puesta en mí.

– Pienso que… El mundo y la sociedad están en plena decadencia… Y es por eso que me he convertido en un tipo solitario… No quiero que la gran marea de aguas sucias me moje con el odio, la codicia… La inmoralidad… Ver como las personas desvían la vista de su propia inmundicia y llenan su vacía existencia con cosas materiales me enferma… He rechazado todas las doctrinas creadas solamente para someter al ser humano… No necesito sus dulces mentiras, ni sus cielos hechos de promesa que sé… jamás cumplirán. Me gusta pensar que existe eso que llaman "destino"… De cierta forma eso me dice que no importa que tanto camine, al final llegare a él. Me reconforta pensar que toda la historia del mundo ya está escrita, y que pronto esa débil burbuja que protege las sensibles mentes de las personas, estallara en la farsa que en verdad es. Los despertara el impacto de su falsa felicidad contra el suelo, y los obligara a razonar para darse cuenta que se han convertido en el reflejo de la absoluta estupidez… Y yo… Espero vivir lo suficiente para presenciar tal espectáculo. –

– Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que a ti te haría feliz? – Fue su siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Feliz, eh? – Pensé en algunos segundos sobre ello. – Estoy seguro que… El ser un dios… Eso me haría realmente muy feliz. – Contesté convencido.

– No esperaba tal respuesta de ti, Ishi-Kun. – Rio levemente. – Es lo bastante ambicioso de tu parte, ¿No crees? –

– Tal vez… Pero, yo no deseo convertirme en un dios, por el poder que esto representa, más bien… Pienso que yo desempeñaría un mejor trabajo que el que está haciendo el dios al que muchos ponen sus vidas en sus manos. Muchas personas dicen que dios es un ser misericordioso, y que si crees en él, entonces siempre te tendera su mano y te abrirá una puerta para continuar el camino. Sin embargo… ¿Cuántas veces no han muerto inocentes, niños, gente desvalida?, El tan solo pensar en todas las muertes que ese misericordioso dios permitió, me hace darme cuenta que en realidad es un ser de lo más vil y sanguinario. Claro… Las personas que aun creen en él, lo justifican diciendo que "es porque no tiene la suficiente fe necesaria". He visto personas que se alimentan de fe en vez de pan. Y de la misma forma he visto como dios los abandona al dejarlos morir en su inmundicia. Yo no puedo creer en un ser tan cruel y bajo como lo es él. –

– ¿Entonces, nunca le has pedido nada a él? –

– ¿Cómo le voy a pedir algo a dios, si él nunca dio la cara? – La miré fijamente al rostro con seriedad. – No me complico la vida como los demás. Solo creo en mí. Solo sigo mis pasos, y solamente soy yo el que forjara su destino. Nadie más. Yo soy libre. Libre para elegir cuál será mi decisión. Pues el camino que deberán seguir mis pies, tan solo lo marco yo. Y si es que cuando muera, él decide mandarme al infierno, poco me importara… No es peor que este mismo infierno que vivimos en la tierra. –

– Yo… Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú Ishi-Kun… Realmente… Me has hecho pensar en muchas cosas que nunca antes había contemplado. – Susurró para ella misma. – Pero… ¿No es difícil para ti, darte cuenta de todo esto, y ser el único? –

– Tal vez sería lo mejor para mí el ser parte del rebaño… Si la venda de la ignorancia da la felicidad, ¿Quién no la querría?, pero… Yo no quiero una falsa felicidad… Si tengo que vivir sabiendo que todo es una farsa, para cuando menos llegar a pensar que soy digno de una genuina felicidad, entonces… Estoy dispuesto a seguir caminando entre la maleza. –

– Ya veo… – Bajó la mirada por algunos segundos, y se mantuvo en silencio sin decir palabra, mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso. – Que cruel he sido… – Murmuró levemente.

– ¿Disculpe? –

– No, no es nada. – Me dedicó una suave sonrisa. – Tal vez es un poco temprano, pero… – ¿Temprano? Son casi las 12 de noche. Yo a esta hora acostumbraba estar dormido, antes de entrar a trabajar como editor, y despedirme de mis horas de sueño. – Creo que será mejor que ya me retire por ahora. Estoy algo cansada. – Señaló, dándose un leve masaje en el hombro.

– La acompaño a pedir un taxi. – Musité a la vez que me levantaba para acompañarla a la salida.

– No deberías tomarte tantas molestias, Ishi-Kun. Puedo tomar un taxi sin peligro a perderme. – Rio suavemente.

– No se preocupe por eso. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Con mis compañeras me tengo que hacer cargo de procurar que lleguen a sus casas después de sus "reuniones sociales" – Expliqué, mientras ambos salíamos del establecimiento.

– ¿Las llevas hasta su casa? – El asombro se asomó por los zafiros de sus ojos.

– No podría dejar que algo les ocurriera. – Mencioné, al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas a un taxi que pasaba por la avenida.

– Eres un buen muchacho, Ishi-Kun. – Me dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas que tanto me recordaban a esa persona. – Y por tal razón… Me encargare de que seas feliz. – El olor del perfume que impregnaba su piel me aturdió un poco, a pesar de ser muy suave la esencia, pues antes de darme cuenta ella había unido sus labios con los míos, en un delicado contacto, formando un inocente pero a la vez profundo beso, en el cual logré sentir la calidez de sus suaves labios junto a los míos, aun así… Yo… – Nos vemos mañana, Ishi-Kun. – Antes de caer en cuenta sobre lo que había sucedido, ella se marchó del lugar, dejándome solo en mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?… Aunque sentí como sus labios encajaban en los míos, y los besaba con tal anhelo y devoción… A pesar de ser tan suave e inocente su contacto… Sin importar la calidez que percibí de sus labios… ¿Por qué de pronto he venido a recordar los besos de esa persona?… Fue inevitable para mí el no comparar ambas sensaciones que me provocaban al tocar mis labios con sus besos, y la conclusión a la que he llegado, es algo que de nuevo confirma aquello de lo que he estado consciente por tantos años… El sentir la suavidad de sus labios junto a los míos, desataban consigo todo un caleidoscopio de sensaciones desconocidas en mi interior, las cuales me hacían sentir que aun seguía con vida, y lo más importante… Que podía llegar a ser feliz… Sin embargo… Con ese beso que me dio Mitsui-Sensei… No sentí absolutamente nada… Sera que… ¿He elegido correctamente mi destino?

La melodía que sonaba de mi celular, logró sacarme por completo de mis pensamientos. Miré el contacto de mi celular, sin esperarme que esa persona me llamara.

***Inicia llamada telefónica***

– Buenas noches, Kirishima-San. –

– Shizuku-Kun, perdóname por llamarte tan tarde. Seguro estabas dormido. – Se disculpó.

– Para nada. Acabó de desocuparme de una celebración para Mitsui-Sensei. – Expliqué. – ¿Podría saber, el porqué de su llamada? –

– Sí, bueno… Sobre eso… – Lograba darme cuenta que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. – Resulta que… Ijuuin-Sensei últimamente ha estado un poco decaído… Tiene ya un buen tiempo sufriendo una de sus muy famosas depresiones… Me ha estado dando problemas para el manuscrito, pero no te llamo para eso… Resulta que he estado llamando a su celular, y no he obtenido respuesta de su parte, ya tiene 3 días en ese estado. Yo no he podido ir a visitarlo, porque el trabajo en el departamento se ha tornado un tanto pesado sin ti en la oficina. Por eso mismo, tiempo es lo que menos tengo… Sé que es muy tarde, pero… Hasta ahora he decidido llamarte, a pesar de saber que tú tienes tus propios asuntos de los que hacerte cargo, pero… En verdad… Estoy preocupado por él… – Sensei esta…

– No se preocupe, Kirishima-San, iré a ver qué ocurre con él ahora mismo. – Musité con seriedad.

– De verdad gracias, Shizuku-Kun… Sé que posiblemente a estas horas el aun debe de estar despierto. No comprendo porque no contesta su celular, pero, sé que a ti te recibirá sin ningún problema. – Lo dudo mucho… – Yo de verdad… Espero tenerte pronto de regreso en el departamento. – Percibí un tono extraño en su voz. – Nos vemos, Shizuku-Kun. –

***Fin de la llamada telefónica***

Sé que posiblemente esto es ir en contra de mi promesa y mi palabra… También sé que estoy yendo justo a la realidad que no quería aceptar, pero… No importa que… Yo iré a verlo… Porque le prometí que siempre estaría para él… Y si es lo que en este momento necesita… Yo estaré ahí… Solo para él.

* * *

Después de aquel día, en donde discutí con Shizuku, no volví a verlo más; ni si quiera llegué a toparme con él en la editorial, después de todo, si se quedará allá definitivamente… ¿Por qué debería aferrarme?, Ya ha pasado más de un mes… ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieto?

– ¡Esto es imposible! – Tiré un par de hojas que había dibujado al suelo con toda la ira que tenía contenida. – No importa qué, ¡Todo lo que se me ocurre es completamente estúpido! – Exclamé con frustración para mí mismo .Tal vez, me gustaba hablar en voz alta ya que, el sonido de mi voz que retumbaba en la sala me recordaba que… Sin importar que fuese… Al final siempre iba a terminar solo… Justo como este momento.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no he comido?, Ni si quiera recuerdo cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido y ni si quiera he recibido una llamada… Ahhh… Tal vez esté descargado… O quizás a nadie le interesa llamarme… De cualquiera de las dos formas, no me interesa.

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos mientras me encontraba recostado encima de una pila de libros y otro tipo de cosas, que espero no estén vivas, cuando recordé algo.

– Hasta Shizuku me tiene lástima, huh. – No lo culpo, soy un tipo que da lástima. Cualquiera te dejaría en esas circunstancias, sabiendo que no vales la pena y que ni si quiera puedes valerte por ti mismo… Aún a pesar de que han pasado tanto días… No puedo dejar de pensar en aquello, "convertirme en alguien mejor", ¿Para qué?, ¿Por mí?, No me hagas reír… Ni yo mismo me daría una moneda, ni sentiría lástima si estuviese mendigando y pereciendo en mi propia miseria. ¿De qué sirve que le des importancia a tu vida, si aún así a nadie le parezco importante?, ¿Debería vivir aislado de la sociedad acaso?, ¿Cómo esperan que carezca de sentimientos y me convierta en un ser frívolo después de todo lo que he vivido? Y a su vez, ¿Cómo esperan que deje de ser frívolo si viven juzgándome sin si quiera conocerme?

Lo único que agradezco de todo esto es el saber que, gracias a todas las estúpidas fiestas, cenas y reuniones a las cuales acudí de niño, ahora las habladurías de la gente me tienen sin cuidado… No necesito que alguien me diga que es lo que soy, porque yo lo sé, me conozco y sé que he sido mucho peor… Pero, aún así… Aún así yo… Las únicas palabras que me han logrado doler después de todo este tiempo han sido las suyas… Inconscientemente, he llegado a relacionarme con él más de lo que debía…Y a pesar de eso… Yo…

En verdad no quiero separarme de él… Shizuku… Quisiera verlo una vez más… ¿Por qué me dijiste que nos dejáramos de ver?… Puedo jurar que en ese momento en el que me lo dijiste, sentí un dolor en mi pecho…

– ¿El timbre? – Escuché que llamaban a la puerta pero fingí no darle importancia. No quiero levantarme de aquí, no tengo ánimos de hacer nada de todas formas.

– Así que aquí estaba. – Por alguna razón esa voz me es familiar. – No debería tener la puerta de su departamento abierta, alguien podría... – Ya veo… Es Shizuku… Solo pensé unos cuantos minutos en él y aparece mágicamente… Aún si deseaba verlo, ahora que lo tengo enfrente simplemente me nace el decirle que se vaya… – ¿Que le pasó? – Para ser sincero, ni yo mismo se donde rayos estoy en este momento. Todo este tiradero me impide moverme libremente así que simplemente volteé la cabeza para verlo, y noté como me miraba fijamente, quedándose así por unos segundos. – Sé que todo su departamento parece un basurero, pero no era para que usted también fuera acorde con él. Parece un vagabundo. – De seguro lo dice por mi aspecto, ni si quiera me he visto en un espejo así que, asumiré que luzco como un vagabundo.

–…– Simplemente me quedé mirándolo sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. ¡Maldita contradicción!, Hace un momento lo pensaba y ahora quisiera simplemente morir en este lugar. Por lo que tomé una de las mantas, que no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí, y se la tiré en la cara; para mi mala suerte, aquella manta estaba en medio de una pila de libros que cayó encima de mi después de haber "golpeado" a Shizuku con aquella simple tela, dejándome atrapado en medio de un montón de libros, ropa y… ¿Qué rayos es esto?

– Y es ahora cuando amo al karma. – Mencionó con indiferencia, mientras sacaba la pila de ropa y de libros para poder ver mi rostro. – Bien… Parece que sigue vivo, Sensei. – Me observaba sin interés. "¿Qué haces aquí?" era lo único que me preguntaba. – Y… ¿Ha estado fumando verdad?, todo su departamento apesta a cigarro y a juzgar por las botellas de la entrada, supongo que también ha estado tomando. – ¿Está regañándome?, ¿En serio actúa como si nada hubiese sucedido? – ¿No cree que ya está muy grande para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas?, Creo que será necesario que lo regrese a la edad de 17 años, como el adolescente que es. –

–…– Aún no quiero responderle, no puedo creer que actúe como si nada. Él, que dijo que quería alejarse de mí, ¿Qué hace aquí? Tomé uno de los libros que tenía cerca de mí y lo abrí para empezar a leerlo intentando ignorar que se encontraba en mi estudio. Sé que dije que deseaba verlo pero, después de tantos días sin vernos, ni hablar… ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?, ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

– Oiga, no me ignore de esa forma. – Me arrebató el libro que leía para que le pusiera atención. – ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? Se ve bastante descuidado, y… – Su vista comenzó a subir y bajar, analizando mi cuerpo, para después llevar sus manos a mis costados y tocarme. – ¿Ha perdido peso? –

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté a secas mientras lo miraba sin expresión alguna, apartando sus manos de mi cuerpo.

– Kirishima-San me llamó. Dijo que usted ha estado mal, y que tenía ya 3 días sin contestar su celular. Él no ha tenido tiempo de visitarlo por el trabajo en la editorial, por eso me llamo a mí, y vine a verlo. Además yo también quería ver si estaba bien. No esperaba que usted estuviera tan mal. – Explicó ignorando mi actitud.

– Bueno, no me estoy muriendo como puedes ver. Dile a Zen que lo llamaré cuando mi celular esté cargado. Gracias por el mensaje. – Me levanté en dirección a mi habitación, tratando de darme paso entre todo el regadero que tenía. – Y cuando salgas, cierra la puerta, por favor. – Dije sin más, sin mirarlo a la cara.

– Espere, no hemos terminado. – Cerró la puerta de mi estudio para no dejarme salir. – Realmente parece un adolescente Sensei. La forma en la que se está comportando es de lo mas inmadura. ¿Cuándo será el día que se comporte como un adulto, y afronte sus responsabilidades?, Sabe que no puede seguir acumulando basura, y encerrarse en su departamento como todo un ermitaño, solamente fumando y bebiendo. ¿Por qué se está comportando de esta forma? – Me miró fijamente al rostro con seriedad, pues exigía respuestas a sus preguntas.

– Shizuku… – Golpeé la puerta con mi mano, apoyándome para acorralarlo. – ¿Qué no habías dicho que te alejarías un tiempo?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–…– El silencio reinó en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, pues Shizuku no pudo decir palabra alguna, hasta que por fin pudo hablar. – Es solo que… Yo… Estaba preocupado… – Bajó la mirada. – Estaba lo bastante preocupado por usted, que fui capaz de romper mi palabra… – Terminó por decir en un leve susurro que alcancé a escuchar.

– ¿Preocupado? – Pregunté de forma irónica. – Si Zen no te hubiese llamado, ¿Hubieses venido a verme?, o ¿Hubieses dejado que siguieran pasando los días? –

– Yo no tenía la intención de venir a verlo, se lo había dicho… Que no nos veríamos hasta que regresara a ser su editor… Por mi cabeza jamás paso que usted podría estar pasando por una situación como esta. Y es que… Todavía no comprendo porque usted ha llegado hasta tal grado… –

–…– Simplemente lo miré por varios segundos. Yo también me preguntaba el porqué había llegado a tal extremo solo porque me había abandonado… ¿Abandonado?… Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué es para mí Shizuku? – ¿No habías dicho que estarías siempre conmigo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a faltar a tu palabra?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir esperando para volver a verte? – Todas esas preguntas salen de la nada, ni si quiera sé porqué las estoy diciendo en voz alta. – Si nunca regresas a ser mi editor, ¿Dejaremos de vernos para siempre? – No puedo evitar sentirme dolido con todo aquello, Shizuku no tiene idea de lo que sentí dentro de mí cuando me dijo que dejaríamos de vernos. ¿Y si hubiese sido para siempre? No puedo evitar sentir una punzada dentro de mí con tan solo pensarlo.

– No me haga esto Sensei… – Musitó con su voz contenida mientras bajaba el semblante, y sus cabellos escondían su mirada. – No me pregunte esas cosas, cuando… Este tiempo que pase sin verlo… Ha sido casi un infierno para mí… No sabe lo difícil que fue para mí, el soportar todo este tiempo sin ceder ante la necesidad que tenia por verlo y saber cómo se encontraba… Sé que si lo hubiera visto cuando menos una sola vez… Solo una vez el volver a mirar su rostro, aun si usted no se diera cuenta, hubiera calmado toda la angustia que sentía… Pero, no lo hacía, porque… Dentro de mí sabia que eso no sería suficiente, siempre iba a querer un mayor contacto con usted, nunca… Nunca iba a estar satisfecho hasta poder tenerlo frente a frente como lo es ahora… Es por eso que tuve que encerrar ese sentimiento que tanto daño me estaba haciendo por no poder volverlo realidad… Yo solo… Solo le estaba pidiendo un poco de tiempo mientras aún no regresara a ser su editor… Jamás… Nunca he tenido la intensión de faltar a mi promesa e irme de su lado para siempre… Y si el destino ya no quisiera que fuese su editor, entonces yo buscaría la forma de ir en contra de su mandato, y si al final, él saliera victorioso; yo me hubiera creado cualquier pretexto que me mantuviera a su lado… Yo solo… Quería esperar a ver si regresaría o no a ser su editor… Jamás pensé que esta decisión resultara tan destructiva… Yo me equivoqué… De verdad… Perdóneme, Sensei… –

–… ¿No te das cuenta de que para mí ha sido igual?… – Lo miré a los ojos con tristeza. Aún no logro comprenderlo… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me siento así?

– No… No entiendo porque deba ser igual… – Musitó en tan solo un susurro. Este chico…

– Eres un tonto. – Es tan tonto… Me acerqué y me quise acercar para besarlo pero… –… ¿Estuviste con Leiko? – Me detuve en frente de sus labios, podía percibir aquel perfume tan característico y cuando bajé un poco la mirada pude notar el labial color rojo que tanto usaba, estaba implícito en el cuello de la camiseta de Shizuku. – He incluso se besaron… – Me alejé rápidamente de él. – ¿Tu vida es un infierno dices? – Pregunté con sarcasmo. – Un infierno, ¿Por qué? Porque, ¿Interrumpí tu preciado momento con ella? –

– ¿Qué? – ¿Estás jugando conmigo acaso? – Mitsui-Sensei no tiene nada que ver en esto, Sensei. Y no le voy a mentir. Antes de venir acá, yo estaba en un bar de la ciudad festejando con el departamento y con ella, por su nuevo manga. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando con usted. –

– ¿Y por qué tienes el aroma del perfume de Leiko y llevas una mancha de su labial en tu camiseta? ¿Interrumpí tu preciado momento con ella?, ¿Es esa la razón por la que querías que dejemos de frecuentarnos? –

– Por supuesto que esa no fue la razón. – Negó con firmeza. – Y si es cierto… Nos besamos. Pero ella fue quien lo hizo y después se fue. No es como si tuviera algún interés por ella. ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy para ser tan poco ético en el trabajo? – Me miró con seriedad.

– Entonces, ¿Dices que está bien que te besen aún si no sientes ningún interés por la otra persona que lo hace? –

– Fue la primera vez que lo hizo, y antes de darme cuenta ya se había ido. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? – Musitó con seriedad en su voz. – Además… ¿A usted por qué debe de importarle tal cosa? –

–…– Dio en el punto exacto. No tengo derecho a preguntarle nada, ¿Por qué soy tan insistente? – De la misma forma te pregunto, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, ¿Por qué debe importarte si como, si duermo, si fumo o si bebo? –

– Porque usted es importante para mí, Sensei. – Me miró fijamente al rostro con la honestidad empañando sus pupilas. – Siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será… Usted es una buena persona, yo lo sé… Y por tal razón, usted merece que se preocupen por su bienestar… No mentí cuando dije que a pesar de todo tenía un corazón amable… Usted ya me lo ha mostrado en varias ocasiones al ayudarme, ahora… Déjeme a mí… Ayudarlo a usted. –

–…– Esta es la segunda vez que me deja sin palabras. Retrocedí un poco y me senté entre todo el basurero. – Haz lo que quieras… Ya estás aquí de todas formas. – Me resigné. Estoy muy cansado, y las palabras que dice este chico… ¿Desde cuándo sus palabras pueden conmigo?, En verdad siento que estoy siendo entrenado de alguna forma.

– Bien… Tomaré en cuenta sus palabras. – Salió del estudio y regresó después de unos cuantos minutos. –…– Sin decir nada me tomó del brazo para hacer que me levantara. – No me importa que sean más de las 12 de la noche, no soporto ver como las personas se descuidan de esta forma, y más si se trata de usted. Así que se dará un buen baño en este preciso momento. – Señaló con seriedad, mientras me llevaba prácticamente a rastras hasta entrar en el baño, donde ya estaba la tina lista para usar.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté desconcertado. Aún no asimilaba el cómo nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos que era capaz de darme una orden como esa. –… ¿Y qué harás ahora?, ¿Desvestirme si me niego? – Dije en tono de burla mientras lo miraba.

–…– No le agradó para nada el comentario que había hecho, y eso mismo se podía notar en la forma que me miraba. Sin decir nada comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. ¿Esto va en serio? Me la quitó por completo, para bajar y desabrochar de igual forma mi pantalón quitándomelo por completo. Me despojó de toda prenda excepto de los bóxers. – ¿Quiere que termine de desnudarlo, o lo hace usted? – ¿Qué?, Esperen… ¿Estoy soñando?, Shizuku acaba de quitarme todo… No me lo creo.

–…– Lo observé sorprendido por su forma de actuar, tanto que no dije palabra por algunos segundos. – Eso… Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo. – Atiné a decir aún incrédulo por lo que había sucedido. Por lo que me quité el bóxer y me metí en la tina sin rechistar.

– Bien. – Dijo al ver que había obedecido. – Ahora, lo dejare solo mientras se baña. Y no olvide rasurarse. – Indicó con seriedad, mientras iba camino a la puerta.

– Shizuku… – Lo detuve antes de que saliera. – ¿Me lavarías el cabello? –

–…– Se volteó para mirarme. – ¿No puede hacerlo usted? – Puedo, pero no quiero… Mejor le doy otra respuesta, no sea que me mate por esto.

– No, es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo. – ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Shizuku?, ¿Hasta qué punto soy importante para él?

– No lo puedo creer… – Se devolvió hacia donde me encontraba y se sentó en el escalón de la tina. – A veces pienso que de verdad es un niño, Sensei… – Mencionó, mientras tomaba la pequeña regadera y comenzaba a mojar mi cabello para después tomar un poco de shampoo y empezar a lavarlo mediante suaves masajes en mi cabeza.

–…– Otra vez, este chico me deja sin palabras. ¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿Haría esto con cualquiera? Sus manos… Puedo sentir lo gentiles que son, él no lo hace porque se siente obligado o cree que es una molestia. Él, en verdad lo hace porque está preocupado por mí. – Shizuku… – Coloqué mi cabeza en el borde de la tina para poder verlo desde abajo. – Eres muy gentil… – Lo miré a los ojos y quise volver a repetirle de lo que me había dado cuenta. – Eres una persona muy gentil. –

– No me diga eso, Sensei… Hará que me lo crea, cuando ni yo mismo lo pienso así… –

– Tú me dices que soy amable y yo te digo que eres gentil, ¿Es algo difícil de creer? – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. – Shizuku… ¿Qué soy para ti? – Pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Que es usted…Para mí? – Preguntó al aire. Supongo que no esperaba que le preguntara algo así; se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos para luego mirarme a los ojos, pensando entonces seriamente en su respuesta. – Usted para mí es… La persona que he estado buscando toda mi vida. – Para mi sorpresa, Shizuku contestó con firmeza y seriedad. ¿"La persona que he estado buscando toda mi vida"?, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, Además… La forma en la que me mira a los ojos… Él es tan… Sincero.

–…– Yo… Simplemente… No puedo creerlo. Me ha buscado toda su vida, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Qué tengo de especial?

– Supongo que ahora yo también tengo el derecho de preguntarle… ¿Qué soy yo para usted? – Preguntó con seriedad.

–…– Me tomó desprevenido aquella pregunta. ¿Qué es Shizuku para mí?, No es mi editor, no es mi amigo y tampoco es mi amante. Shizuku… Yo… –…Tú eres… – ¿Por qué me es tan difícil el completar aquello?, Se bien que a pesar de todo Shizuku y yo nos hemos relacionado lo suficiente como para negar que somos conocidos… Pero, nuestra relación tampoco es de amigos… Y obviamente, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros no es mi amante. ¿Qué es… Shizuku para mí?

– Perdone. – Se levantó de aquel sitio. – No debí preguntarle tal cosa. – A pesar de no haber obtenido una respuesta de parte mía, pude notar que su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, sin dar alguna seña de dolor o tristeza. – Será mejor que lo deje solo para que siga bañándose. –

–…Shizuku, yo… – Reaccioné tarde, ya que, él se había levantado he ido del baño. Ya sé que no es un amigo, y ya sé que no somos amantes, pero, aún así… ¿Por qué me dolió tanto el ver su rostro luego de no haberle contestado?. Tal vez no haya reflejado ninguna emoción, pero, yo… Puedo jurar que lo lastimó el no haber dicho nada. Shizuku… Él es… Shizuku para mí es…

Al verme incapaz de contestarme aquello, me sumergí un momento en el agua, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos para luego terminar de bañarme, yéndome a afeitar y terminando de lavarme los dientes. Salí con una muda de ropa, esperando encontrar a Shizuku todavía en mi departamento. No quería que se fuera sin antes darle una respuesta. Para mi sorpresa, al echar un vistazo en la sala y en mi estudio, encontré absolutamente limpio cada rincón. ¿Cómo hizo la limpieza tan rápido?

– No debiste molestarte haciendo lo que me corresponde a mí. – Le indiqué del otro lado de la sala, para luego ir acercándome a él lentamente. Debo agradecerle el hecho de que ahora puedo caminar con libertad. – Y tampoco deberías molestarte en cocinarme algo… No creo que merezca que me atiendas de esa forma… – Shizuku… ¿Acaso no estás molesto por no haberte dado una respuesta? Yo… De verdad…Tú, para mí eres…

– El desorden es una de las cosas que menos tolero. – Comentó sin dejar de cocinar. – Así que no lo hago solamente por usted. – Concluyó de la misma forma. – Por otro lado, estoy seguro que no ha consumido otra cosa que no sea alcohol y nicotina. Esas cosas son veneno letal para el cuerpo. Así que a pesar de la hora, no me puedo ir sin saber que usted comió algo. Aunque sea algo ligero. – Al parecer está preparando una sopa.

–…– ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí de esa forma?. Sin darme cuenta, me acerqué a Shizuku y lo abracé por la espalda, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. – Eres especial para mí. – Es verdad, Shizuku es muy importante para mí, tanto que logró que me deprimiera hasta este punto.– Eres importante en mi vida. – Eres esencial en ella, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que estés aquí. – Tal vez no seas más mi editor, quizás no seamos amigos, y tampoco amantes, pero… Para mí eres muy importante y especial… ¿Por qué crees que estaba deprimido? Me angustiaba el hecho de saber que aquella persona que es tan preciada para mí me haya pedido que nos alejáramos. No me alejes de ti Shizuku. – Lo apretaba más contra mi cuerpo. No podía creer que no me había dado cuenta antes de lo importante que era Shizuku en mi vida.

–…– El silencio reinó en el ambiente por varios minutos en los que él no pronunció palabra, más sin embargo, permitió que lo envolviera en mis brazos. – Yo…– Al fin pude escuchar un poco de lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza. – No lo alejaré de mí… No cuando acaba de quitarme un gran peso de los hombros… – Regresó el silencio por largos segundos una vez más. – Entonces… Nuestra relación es… Especial… – Susurró suavemente.

–…Sí… Nuestra relación es especial. – Lo confirmé una vez más. Y lentamente dejé de abrazarlo para tomar su hombro, volteándolo para que quedara en frente de mí. Tomando luego su barbilla con mi mano y acercándome a sus labios para besarlos. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo besaba?, La calidez que hay en sus labios… No quiero dejar de besarlo.

Continué bajando mis manos hasta sus caderas, envolviéndolo por detrás en un abrazo, tomando sus labios y besándolos sin parar, había pasado tanto tiempo y por tal razón decidí tomarme mi tiempo para explorar su boca, al igual que comencé a jugar con su lengua, entrelazándola con la mía y uniendo nuestros labios, aprovechando cuando tomaba algo de aire para morder sus labios y volverlos a besar. No había tocado tampoco su piel, por lo que, queriendo sentirla empecé a meter mis manos por debajo de su camisa, coloqué una de mis manos en su parte trasera y la deslicé un poco por debajo de su pantalón, así mismo subí mi otra mano por su espalda, tocando y rozando con suavidad su espina dorsal.

– ¡…! – No pude continuar rozando su piel con mis manos debido a que lo había sorprendido, logrando que Shizuku cortara el beso abruptamente. –Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya Sensei. No se vaya a la cama sin antes comer algo. – Apagó la estufa. – Ya es tarde, y tengo cosas que hacer mañana. Nos vemos. –

– ¡Hey, Shizuku! – No pude detenerlo. Salió prácticamente huyendo de mi departamento. Creo que esta vez, me sobrepasé un poco con él. Pero si él deja que lo bese libremente y permite que mis manos se deslicen a placer me es imposible detenerme por mi cuenta. De todas formas… ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Siento que nuestros juegos se están tornando cada vez más serios.

Mi relación con Shizuku… Mi relación con él está bastante comprometida, ¿No es así?. Es lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi mente mientras empezaba a comer de lo que él había preparado para mí; también debería guardar un poco para mañana, después de todo, él se tomó la molestia de cocinarme… No quiero desperdiciar lo que él se esforzó en preparar para mí. ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Desde cuándo algo como esto me hace tan feliz?. Parezco un idiota. Creo que mejor termino de comer y me voy a recostar.

***Al día siguiente***

Después de haber ido a visitar a Sensei a altas horas de la noche, no puedo negar que la angustia que yacía en mi corazón logró apaciguarse casi por completo, al igual que la calma llegó a los mares de mi existencia, al saber que de cierta forma había arreglado las cosas con él.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirle que lo visitaría más a menudo de ahora en adelante. Puesto que… Cuando comenzó a tocarme de aquella forma, me fue imposible el no ponerme a la defensiva, e irme de ese lugar lo antes posible, sin darle la oportunidad de ir más adelante. Tengo la impresión que la confianza que ese Mangaka está sintiendo conmigo, es cada vez más fuerte, para atreverse a tocarme de esa forma, solo puedo decir o que es un pervertido… O que yo tengo la culpa por darle tantas libertades… Para mi mala suerte, pienso que es esta última.

También… Debó aceptar que ayer no le conté todas mis razones por las cuales tome esa decisión… La más importante y la que le arrebata todo significado a mis otras excusas, esa fue… La que no me atreví a decirle… Y es que después de esa platica con Alice, fue cuando realmente me puse a pensar en mi relación con Sensei. Nunca pensé que el dolor que esto me provocara fuera tan grande, al no encontrar una palabra que englobara todo aquello que hemos vivido, y lo que ahora somos… Sabía que no era su editor, ni su conocido, y por supuesto tampoco amantes… Fue por eso que yo decidí no verlo hasta que regresara a ser su editor… Porque yo… Tenía miedo… Miedo de que cuando lo volviera a ver me diera cuenta de esa amarga realidad que había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo. El aceptar que nosotros… No éramos nada.

No obstante mi realidad dio un giro muy interesante y satisfactorio para mí, al decirme él, que nuestra relación era especial… "Especial"… Creo que… Esa palabra va perfectamente para lo que nosotros somos…

**_Pero no es suficiente… Y lo sabes…_**

Juro que si pudiera sacarte de mi mente, lo haría sin duda alguna… No conforme con atormentarme cada vez que respiro, también te ensañas en mi contra al negar lo que en este momento me está dando tranquilidad… Pero… Debería agradecerte… Gracias a ti, he logrado no cometer alguna otra estupidez, por la que después podrías volver a atormentarme…

– Shizuku-Kun. – Interrumpí mis agradecimientos y quejas al momento de escuchar la voz de la editora en jefe que me llamaba, para verla parada frente a mí. – El director general requiere de tu presencia. – Oh… Un deja vu…

Sin decir nada más me levanté de mi asiento, y me dirigí hacia su oficina. Puedo imaginarme para que me llamara, y solo hay dos posibilidades…

– Que rápido eres. – Mencionó Isaka-San, al llegar a su oficina a la mejor brevedad posible. – Sigues sin tenerle miedo al director, eso me agrada. – Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¿Para qué me llamó? – Pregunté, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

– Y también igual de directo. – Dijo, algo divertido. – Bien… Como sabes… El manga de Mitsui-Sensei, ha sido todo un éxito. Tal parece que el futuro de su obra va por muy buen camino. Hablé con ella, y me dijo que tu desempeño como editor era excelente, y que además tenías muy buenas habilidades en el trabajo, donde era fácil para ti el sobresalir de los demás. – Y también ganarme el desprecio de muchos… – Es por eso que… –

– Me dejara de forma permanente en ese departamento. – Terminé la frase por él.

– Eso depende. – Corrigió.

– ¿De? –

– ¿Qué tanto confías en Ijuuin-Sensei? – Preguntó, con interés.

– Confió plenamente en él. – Contesté sin dudar.

– Entonces… ¿Hacemos una apuesta? –

* * *

Detesto tener reuniones con Isaka-San la mayoría de las veces se la pasa divirtiéndose al comunicarme los nuevos proyectos que tiene para mi manga y qué decir de la forma casi tiránica en la que me veo obligado a cumplir las distintas ideas.

–Isaka-San, buenas tardes. –

– ¡Ijuuin-Sensei!, Buenas tardes. – Me sonrió alegremente mientras me daba la bienvenida.

– Entonces… He sido llamado para… –

– ¡Para decidir a tu futuro editor! – Isaka-San sería muy bueno como conductor de aquellos programas de juegos donde roban tu dinero y terminas estafado. Porque eso es lo que estoy sintiendo en esta situación en particular.

– ¿Me regresarán a Shizuku? – Pregunté directamente.

– ¡Espere, espere!, Tengo una muy buena opción, Sensei… Ya que Shizuku me está dando buenos resultados sería una lástima que tuviera que volver a cambiarlo. En fin, tengo un reemplazo que ocupará el puesto de Shizuku y estoy seguro que usted, Sensei, no pondrá ninguna objeción cuando le diga de quien se trata. –

– No me interesa que tan bueno sea el editor que han elegido para mí, yo simplemente quiero a mi segundo editor de vuelta. – Quiero tener a Shizuku de regreso conmigo, no quiero a un adulador de segunda detrás de mí.

– ¿Está seguro?, Aún si le dijera que el reemplazo de Shizuku-Kun es… ¿Takahashi-Kun? – Mencionó esto con una gran sonrisa sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

– ¿Qué? – ¿Takahashi-kun?, ¿Él sería el reemplazo de Shizuku?

– Como lo oye, Sensei. Puede elegir el quedarse con Takahashi-Kun como su editor. Entonces, dígame Sensei, ¿A quién elige?, a ¿Takahashi-Kun o a Shizuku-Kun? –

– Yo… – Si elijo a Takahashi-Kun tendría más oportunidad de conquistarlo debido a que pasaría casi todo el tiempo conmigo. Es como una oportunidad única, una en un millón, pero… ¿Y Shizuku? Aún así, sé que él y yo nos seguiríamos viendo sin importar lo que elija, ¿No es así?

– ¿Y bien Ijuuin-Sensei?, ¿Ya decidió con quién quedarse? – Preguntó Isaka-San bastante impaciente aunque sin dejar de lado una sonrisa de satisfacción, es como si supiera a quién he elegido.

– Sí… La persona que he elegido para ser mi editor es… –

* * *

– Te entiendo, pero no grites. – Al momento de entrar al estudio de Mitsui-Sensei para traerle la taza de té que pidió; la vi hablando por teléfono con alguien que parecía importante. – No deberías quejarte. Todo se dio de manera limpia. Ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba… – ¿De qué estará hablando? – Bien. Acéptalo, y mejor ve pensando que le dirás a esos tipos amargados. Adiós. – Terminó con la llamada telefónica.

–…– Me acerqué a ella sin decir palabra, dejando la taza de té en la pequeña mesita de centro.

– Me equivoqué de nuevo, Ishi-Kun. – Me dirigió la palabra.

– ¿Disculpe? – No comprendí a lo que se refería.

– Ganaste. – Él… – Él te eligió después de todo. – Noté una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y a la vez tristeza en su voz.

– Como… ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Pregunté, aun sin poder creer lo que me decía.

– Te dije que te haría feliz, ¿No? – Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. – Y eso es lo que hice. – Se sentó en uno de los sillones, haciéndome una seña para que me sentara frente a ella. – Yo convencí a Isaka-San para que te dejara regresar con ese Mangaka. – ¿Qué?

–…– Aun me encontraba desconcertado con toda esa información.

– Yo soy amiga de Isaka, además de ser una de las mejores autoras en su editorial. Te dije que me encargaría de hacerte feliz, y sabía que estando conmigo, nunca lo ibas a ser. Sin embargo, y aunque ni yo misma pueda creerlo… Con Kyo tienes la oportunidad de serlo, al trabajar junto a él. Fui a ver a Isaka para que te regresara a tu antiguo trabajo, pero la única forma que iba a ceder era un tanto arriesgada… Él me dijo que los demás directivos lo estaban presionando para que te despidieran, pero, que no lo había hecho todavía, por no querer ganarse problemas conmigo. Fue entonces que encontró la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ti, sin ninguna consecuencia de mi parte. Le dije que estaba dispuesta a dejar que te despidieran, si se daba el caso que Kyo no te eligiera. Como Isaka estaba muy convencido en que elegiría al otro editor, se mostró encantado con el acuerdo. –

–…– Es cierto… La apuesta entre nosotros consistía en que harían elegir a Sensei, entre Takahashi-San, y yo como su editor, si me elegía a mí podría regresar a mi antiguo trabajo, pero… Si elegía a Takahashi-San, tendría que firmar mi propia renuncia. Yo… No dudé en aceptar, pues confiaba ciegamente en él, a pesar de que sabía que ese chico era muy importante para Sensei, y que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad… Al final… Él no me traicionó… Me es imposible contener el sentimiento que en este momento domina cada parte de mi ser, y ahuyenta las tinieblas de mi inseguridad con su luz… Yo en verdad…

– Sé que te puse en peligro de dejarte sin trabajo. Pero, sabía que no iba a ser peor que trabajar en un lugar donde tú no estabas feliz. Fue por eso que preferí correr el riesgo si es que tenías la oportunidad de regresar al lugar donde te sentías pleno contigo mismo. – Explicó Mitsui-Sensei.

– Por qué… ¿Por qué hizo eso? – No comprendía el porqué de su actuar.

– Porque eres un buen muchacho, Ishi-Kun. Tú me abriste los ojos… No solo en mi carrera como Mangaka al enseñarme que debo tener confianza en mí misma. Sino también como ser humano, al hacerme comprender que no todos los hombres son malos. Gracias a que te conocí, pude quitarme la venda de ignorancia que tenía en los ojos, y descubrí que estaba mal estigmatizar a todos los hombres, porque yo… Estaba haciendo precisamente lo que mi público hizo conmigo… Poner etiquetas a las personas… –

–…– Mitsui-Sensei… Ella… Ha crecido bastante como ser humano en tan poco tiempo…

– Juro que ya no jugare con los hombres, y me encargare de buscar a uno casi tan bueno como tú. Porque sé que… Una persona como la que eres tú, no se repite dos veces. – La sonrisa que me dedicó, logró que mi corazón latiera un poco más fuerte. – Yo ya no te necesito. Lo que podías darme, ya me lo diste… Y hasta más… En cambio… Kyo te necesita mucho más que cualquier otra persona… Estoy segura que si tu estas a su lado, le enseñaras a ser una mejor persona. – Se levantó de su sitio, para sentarse al lado mío, y tomarme de las dos manos. – Me hubiera gustado mucho ver tu sonrisa cuando menos una vez… Pero, creo que… Eso es solo un privilegio que tendrá la persona más importante para ti. – Me miró a los ojos fijamente, donde ambas miradas se encontraron, al perderse una en la otra. – Nunca pierdas esa nobleza que guardas dentro… Ni tampoco permitas que te arrebaten la felicidad que te mereces… – Llevó una de sus manos a mis mejillas, para acariciarlas en un suave contacto. Me di cuenta que los zafiros de sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por el manantial que amenazaba con desbordarse de sus pupilas. – Y ahora, ve. – Hizo que me levantara de mi asiento. – Tienes que visitar a ese lobo solitario. – Se refirió de esa forma a Ijuuin-Sensei. – Solo que ten cuidado de no convertirte en la cena. – Emitió una suave risa, que resultó casi melodiosa. – Confió en que sabrás domesticarlo, y convertirlo en lo que es… Un ser humano. – Mitsui-Sensei… Es usted… Muy amable… – Te deseo mucha suerte, Ishi-Kun. – Depositó un suave beso en mis mejillas y el manantial de sus ojos humedeció con su cristalina agua mi rostro.

– Muchas gracias… Mitsui-Sensei. – Le agradecí, compartiéndole la calidez que ella había hecho llegar a mi desolado corazón. Salí de su departamento, y mis pies comenzaron a caminar, forjando de esa forma el destino que había estado persiguiendo por tantos años. Hoy… Hoy por fin podía asegurar que… Al final mis pasos iluminados por el sol y guiados por la ilusión de un sueño… Me llevarían directo a él.

* * *

Después de haberle mencionado a Isaka-San de que quería de regreso a Shizuku como editor aún a pesar de tener la opción de elegir a Takahashi-Kun pensé que, sería una buena idea invitar a Takahashi-Kun a casa para explicarle un poco la situación ya que, estoy seguro que se le informó que tendría posibilidades de ser mi editor.

No quiero que piense que lo odio o que me dejó de importar es solo que… Shizuku llegó primero y… A estas alturas no puedo reemplazar a Shizuku, ya me he acostumbrado a él, además… Shizuku es… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el timbre que había sonado. Estoy seguro de que es él.

– Takahashi-Kun, puedes pasar y ponerte cómodo. – Le indiqué mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

– Sensei, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Permiso. – Dijo con un suave tono mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.  
– Es verdad, ya había pasado un tiempo. Entonces, ¿Cómo te está yendo en la editorial? – Pregunté para romper el hielo y entablar una conversación más cómoda para él.

– ¿Eh?, Pues me va muy bien. Kirishima-San me trata muy bien y mis demás compañeros son muy buenos conmigo. –

– ¿Te divierte lo que haces? – Pregunté curioso.

– ¡Sí! – Respondió con una voz decidida al igual que su rostro que indicaba firmeza. – Me gusta lo que hago, en verdad deseo convertirme en editor. –

– Ya veo… Entonces, asumo que sabes para que te llame aquí, ¿No? –

– Etto, sí… Creo que me hago a la idea. Y quiero decirle que respeto su decisión. – ¿No es demasiado lindo?

– No quiero que pienses que elegí a Shizuku porque ya no me importas. En verdad, sigues siendo importante para mí. – Agregué inmediatamente, no quiero que se equivoque. Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él.

– No. – Giró su cabeza ambos lados. – Sé muy bien que Sensei es una persona bastante consciente, y sé que no lo hizo para herirme. – Muy, muy adorable.

– Eso es bueno. – Le sonreí. – Mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo los mismos aún a pesar de eso. Quería que lo supieras. –

– S-sus, ¿Sentimientos? – Creo que lo puse algo nervioso.

– Si no lo recuerdas puedo hacer que lo recuerdes, quiero decir, Takahashi-Kun eres muy importante para mí. – Me acerqué y me senté a su lado para mirarlo con atención. Esta vez, le mostraré de una vez por todas lo que en verdad siento por él.

– ¿R-recordar?, Etto… Sensei creo yo ya… Le había dicho mi respuesta. –

– Y eso solo hizo que me gustaras mucho más. – Lo tomé de la barbilla.

– S-sensei, yo… –

– Yo te gusto, ¿No es así? – Lo empujé y me coloqué encima de él, dejándolo imposibilitado para que escapara.

– S-sí, pero… Sensei no me gusta de esa forma. –

– Te equivocas. – Me acerqué a su rostro. – Siempre y cuando te guste, tengo posibilidades, es por eso que…Te haré comprender que, lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte. – Estuve a punto de llegar a besarlo cuando de repente, escuché los pasos de alguien en la sala. Acto seguido me volteé para ver quien había interrumpido de esa manera.

– Quién demonios se atreve a… – Esa persona… ¿Qué hace aquí?

* * *

La imagen que tenia frente mío fue capaz de destrozar toda la ilusión que no hace unos segundos me inundaba el corazón. Frente a mi no miraba a esa persona junto con ese chico… No… Lo que yo estaba viendo era como mis sueños y anhelos estaban siendo asesinados, al ser pisoteados sin clemencia alguna, donde mi mente fue infestada con los agonizantes lamentos que dejaban salir como su último aliento, el cual ya era perteneciente a la eternidad de la oscura muerte.

Él me eligió, pero, entonces… ¿Por qué siento exactamente lo contrario?

**_Te lo dije…_**

Por favor… No continúes… No me lastimes más… Deja de ser tan cruel conmigo, yo… En el fondo… Ya lo sabía… Solo te pedía que… Me permitieras engañarme, mientras aun podía tener la dicha de utilizar la preciosa venda de la ignorancia… Pero…

Al final… El destino me despojó de ella, al abrir el telón del escenario de mi vida para presentarme a… Mi amarga realidad.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Y ahora seria bueno que comenzaran a prender las antorchas de sus teclados para linchar a ese mangaka insensible c: (ni se nota que le traigo coraje c:) XD, ya en serio, estoy segura que eso es lo que pasara (?) y bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta vez :D esperamos que les haya gustado n_n y antes de irme el hacerles unas preguntas:**_

_**1: ¿Verdad que Ijuuin es como una reina del drama o un princeso? c:**_

_**2: ¿De que país son? o.o así para irlos a secuestrar :/3**_

_**Eso seria todo! marie y yo, los amamos 3! saludines ^^ **_


	13. A la luz de una sonrisa (Parte 1)

**_Hola de nuevo ^^ pienso que el tiempo en que nos tardamos para volver a actualizar no fue mucho tiempo como otras veces XDD, esperemos que si ^^Uu, Los comentarios que nos han dejado del capitulo anterior, aun no los contesto, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré n_n Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y comentarla, de verdad que es muy lindo leer sus comentarios y opiniones *0* Y bueno, ahora les dejamos la actualización de este fic, que sera la primera parte de un capitulo n_n esperemos les guste ^0^!_**

* * *

_De todas las personas… ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí antes? Así no me hubiese enredado contigo hasta este punto, en este punto donde ya no me creo capaz de alejarme de ti debido a lo que hemos pasado juntos hasta ahora. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?, Hace que me duela el corazón y me sienta confundido al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuál de los dos sentimientos es correcto? Sé que, si elijo a uno, estaría renunciando al otro. Es por eso que, no me obligues a elegir…No ahora._

* * *

– Te equivocas. – Me acerqué a su rostro. – Siempre y cuando te guste, tengo posibilidades, es por eso que…Te haré comprender que, lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte. – Estuve a punto de llegar a besarlo cuando de repente, escuché los pasos de alguien en la sala. Acto seguido me volteé para ver quien había interrumpido de esa manera.

– Quién demonios se atreve a… – Esa persona… ¿Qué hace aquí? Me alejé de Takahashi-Kun y me incorporé, dedicándole una mirada de inconformidad a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

– Parece que interrumpí un buen momento para usted. – Comentó Shizuku con su usual semblante indiferente.

– Debo decir que cosas como estas no me sorprenden. La suerte está de mi lado, por lo que puedo ver. – Dije en un tono sarcástico. Definitivamente Shizuku había llegado en un mal momento.

– S-será mejor que me vaya. – Takahashi-Kun se incorporó rápidamente, con el nerviosismo y el bochorno implícito en su rostro.

– Procura no llegar tarde a la editorial mañana, eso nos causaría más problemas. – Le indicó con seriedad Shizuku, al momento de pasar a un lado de él.

– ¡H-hai! – Las palabras de Shizuku lograron ahuyentarlo, eh.

– Creo recordarte que tú no eres el jefe de Takahashi-Kun. No tenías derecho para hablarle de esa forma. – Le indiqué con seriedad. ¿Qué hay con aquella actitud de su parte?

– Y a mí me gustaría recordarle que no es el portavoz de ese muchacho. Si a él no le gusto, que sea él quien venga y me lo diga a mí en la cara. No usted. – ¿Qué demonios le sucede?

–…– Me acerqué a él y lo tomé del brazo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?, Y más importante, ¿No te enseñaron a tocar de niño? –

– ¿Y a usted no le enseñaron a no molestar niños indefensos, como hace rato, verdad? – Estás probando mi paciencia Shizuku. – Y bueno, me enteré que regresaba a ser su editor. Así que, solo vine a apresurarlo con el trabajo, porque la fecha límite esta cerca. – Explicó sin mucho interés. – Ah, y también… Suélteme. – Se deshizo del agarre de mi mano. – Si lo importuné mientras usted estaba cazando a su presa no es mi culpa. – ¿Qué rayos?

– ¿Puedo saber el porqué de aquella actitud tuya?, Estás molesto conmigo como si hubiese hecho algo para merecerlo. – Lo volví a tomar del brazo. –Eres difícil de comprender, primero te portas lindo conmigo y ahora, ¿Qué hay con esta actitud tuya? Tratas de ser indiferente, pero obviamente hay algo que te está molestando. – Indiqué con la misma dureza en mi voz. Si quieres jugar de esta manera, pues lo haremos como desees.

– Sé que soy difícil de entender, pero creo que hay cosas más que obvias que cualquiera con tres dedos de frente podría darse cuenta, pero… – Habló dejando de lado esa mascara de indiferencia, pudiendo notar en su voz cuán molesto se encontraba. – ¿No lo comprende, verdad?… ¡Si me comporto así es solamente por su culpa! – Me miró con la rabia contenida, sin poder controlarse más tiempo. – Estoy molesto porque… A pesar de que yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de encontrarlos de esa forma, usted me trata como si todo hubiera sido mi culpa… Si por mí fuera desearía no haber visto tal cosa. – Desvió el rostro de manera que su expresión quedó oculta hacia mis ojos.

– ¿Culpa mía? – Exclamé. – ¿De qué demonios hablas Shizuku? – Tomé su rostro para que me viera a los ojos. – Si no eres lo suficientemente claro, ¿Cómo podría entenderte? Sé que estás molesto, pero no entiendo el porqué. Lamentablemente, por más que me esfuerzo en comprenderte tú no me dejas, ¿Cómo esperas que entienda la razón de tu molestia entonces?, No soy un maldito adivino, ¡Demonios! – Alcé mi voz un poco más sin darme cuenta. Entiendo que Shizuku se moleste por querer culparlo de interrumpir, pero, su enojo va más allá de aquello tan simple, estoy seguro que la razón de su molestia va más allá de eso.

– Porque… – Se detuvo por completo como si las palabras se le hubieran arrebatado de la garganta, ¿Se estaba poniendo nervioso? – Este estado en el que me encuentro es solo gracias a usted… Son sus palabras y la forma en la que actúa para conmigo. Yo soy una persona de lo más madura y racional, y por eso mismo sé que no debería molestarme, que no tengo que prestarle atención a sus provocaciones o acciones, pero siempre termino dándole la atención que no se merece, y como resultado solo logro molestarme y confundirme aun más… ¡Y ni siquiera sé el porqué! – Exclamó con fuerza, y unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Shizuku… Acaso tú… Estás… – Todo esto origina que mil preguntas me taladren la mente, y al buscarle una respuesta solo encuentro una nada absoluta. Tengo que permitir que la confusión me abrace, y continuar sin una respuesta que me explique el porqué usted me está afectando tanto… ¡Es tan frustrante!… Pero lo peor de todo definitivamente es que… ¡Usted ni se da cuenta! – Exclamó con frustración.

–…Shizuku… – Susurré, puesto que jamás pensé verlo desplomarse de esa manera. – Acaso tú… – Lo alcancé y lo abracé contra mi pecho. Lo que acabaste de ver… Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, me aseguraría de no hacer ningún movimiento y de esa forma, no lastimaría a Shizuku. – En verdad, lo lamento. Si lo hubiese sabido antes yo… – Lo apreté con más fuerza entre mis brazos y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, cerca de su nuca. ¿Cómo pude llevar a Shizuku hasta su límite? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta?

No dijo nada. Simplemente se dejó envolver entre mis brazos, pudiendo percibir como sus lágrimas empezaban a caer, lágrimas que habían sido retenidas por su orgullo; y así permanecí abrazado a él por unos minutos.

– No, Sensei… – Se alejó de mis brazos. – No tengo deseos que sientan lástima hacia mí, mucho menos usted. He caído bastante bajo, y me he dejado llevar por mi debilidad. Ahora usted ha visto este lado tan patético de mí… Esta persona tan deprimente… No quiero serlo más. – Bajó el semblante a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.

¿Qué tiene de malo mostrarse tal cual es?, ¿Piensas que dejaré de estar a tu lado solo por eso?

– Parece que de nuevo lo estoy haciendo… – Alcancé a escuchar aquel susurro. – Ya me di cuenta que es lo que siempre debió ser y lo que ahora será. – Levantó el rostro para verme a los ojos. – Hablaré con Kirishima-San, e Isaka-San si es necesario para que le cambien su editor. – Caminó hacia la salida.

Espera… ¿Qué dijo?

– Todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero, de lo único que estoy seguro, es que… – Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, para verme a los ojos. – A pesar de todo… Siempre me gustó trabajar junto a usted. – Esbozó por primera vez una cálida sonrisa.

Shizuku… ¿Por qué?, De todos los momentos… ¿Por qué elegiste este para mostrarme tu sonrisa? ¿Por qué me la muestras si, al final piensas privarme de ella?

– Le deseo que tenga mucha suerte. Adiós, Sensei. – Lo vi salir del departamento pero, aún no comprendo por qué mi cuerpo no se movió.

Me duele… ¿Cómo te atreviste a sonreírme de esa forma?

– ¿…Por qué…? – Pregunté al aire sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. ¿Crees que dejaría que te alejaras de mí después de todo eso? – ¡Maldito mocoso! – Tiré con furia uno de los libros que se encontraban en la mesa.

¿Piensas acaso que te dejaré ir porque sí? He reconocido que nuestra relación es especial. Sé que, si estuviera jugando con alguien lo que menos hubiese hecho es involucrarme de esta forma, por lo tanto, mis sentimientos… Ya no hay forma en la que pueda ocultar mis sentimientos de esta relación que tú y yo compartimos. Incluso yo sé eso, que, si nos alejáramos, si dejara de verte, aquello me lastimaría grandemente.

¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Puede que aún no entienda con exactitud qué es lo que siento exactamente por ti, pero, ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mí? Shizuku… Es que acaso tú… Te has… ¿Enamorado de mí? Sé que si aquello que he deducido se lo planteo a alguien más simplemente me dirá que estoy realmente loco y que me paso de vanidoso, pero… ¿Cómo justificaría sus acciones, entonces?

Como sea… No puedo ir tras de Shizuku ahora, está algo alterado… Mañana temprano contactaré con él, no quiero que vaya y diga alguna estupidez. No quiero a ningún otro editor. No quiero un reemplazo. Yo, en verdad deseo trabajar con él de forma permanente… Y aún más que eso… Quiero ser mucho más cercano a él.

* * *

– Shizu-Chan, hoy en la universidad me enseñaron a… –

– Luego Alice. Quiero estar solo. – Entré con rapidez al departamento, para ir a encerrarme en la habitación, deseando de esa forma que nadie se atreviera a molestarme en la soledad que en ese momento tanto necesitaba.

No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me afectó tanto el ver a esas dos personas juntas? Simplemente por más vueltas que esa pregunta diera en mi cabeza no lograba el encontrar con la respuesta indicada que lograra el apaciguar la tempestad que en mi reinaba.

No debería sentirme así… Al fin y al cabo él me eligió por sobre ese chico que tanto significaba para él, por ende… Yo soy igual de importante ¿No?, Más sin embargo… A pesar de todo ello, esa imagen que ante mí se presentó al abrir la puerta fue capaz de desmoronar cada sentido en mi interior.

Es cierto… Todo lo que le dije es cierto… Todo este tiempo he estado conteniendo la rabia y la molestia que la confusión a mi me hacía llegar.

El no saber qué es lo que me ocurre es algo frustrante… Y más frustrante aun es saber que esa persona es capaz de llevarme a ese estado que resulta tan catatónico en mí. Pero… No debería sorprenderme… Siempre ha sido así… Nadie es suficiente para mí. Es como si en todas las personas se reflejara el mismo vacío que habita en mi interior… Es esa la razón de mi indiferencia ante todos… No me provocan nada…

Solo él es capaz de despertar en mí alguna clase de sentimiento que me haga saber que aun estoy vivo… Aun si los sentimientos que me está haciendo experimentar han resultado de lo más dolorosos… Y es ahí donde residen todas mis dudas… ¿Por qué razón me siento así?… Mi racionalidad me dice que no había motivo para que esa escena me afectara tanto, pero… Mi corazón no deja de decir lo contrario al contraerse en mi pecho a cada latido.

Solo de una cosa estoy seguro… Estoy siendo egoísta… Lo que quería ya lo logré… Y aun si dejara de ser su editor, podría seguir con mi cometido… Y no obstante he sido lo suficiente egoísta como para desear el seguir trabajando a su lado… Aun cuando él tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo con la persona que le interesa… Cuando me pongo a pensar en ello, es cuando me doy cuenta de la persona tan mezquina que soy… Esos sentimientos… Esa persona… Es indigna. No deseo… No quiero serlo más…

* * *

– No tardaste nada en llegar. Pasa, Shizuku-Kun. – Me invitó a entrar a su departamento.

– Permiso. – Entré al lugar. – Discúlpeme por importunarlo de esta forma, Kirishima-San. –

– No te preocupes. Tienes suerte que no me encontraba muy ocupado el día de hoy, pero para venir hasta mi casa, lo que quieres tratar conmigo debe de ser muy importante. – Musitó con tranquilidad en la voz, al sentarse en uno de los sillones, e invitarme a hacer lo mismo.

– Lo es. – Le miré con seriedad. – Yo quisiera pedirle un cambio de editor para Ijuuin-Sensei. – Un hueco dolor me atacó en el corazón.

– ¿Qué? – Me miró desconcertado.

– Eso mismo. En pocas palabras… Quiero renunciar. – Los ojos de Kirishima-San se inundaron de sorpresa por algunos segundos.

– Lo siento, Shizuku-Kun… Pero, eso no será posible. – Y he ahí la respuesta que estaba temiendo… – Tú sabes muy bien las condiciones en las que se dieron las cosas. Y creo que también sabes cómo es Isaka-San. Aunque el resultado que obtuvo no fue el esperado, él procurara que se respete la decisión. – Explicó con seriedad.

– ¿Aun si no deseo seguir trabajando ahí? – Esto no puede ser posible…

– Aun así. – Declaró con firmeza. – Pero… ¿Por qué quieres renunciar?, ¿Te hizo algo Sensei? – Su rostro se endureció ante la posibilidad. Tal parecía esa persona ya le había dado ese tipo de problemas con anterioridad.

– No… No es eso… – De cierta forma tiene que ver con él… Pero sé muy bien que el problema es conmigo mismo… No con él. – Es solo que… Yo… – Me vi incapaz de terminar la frase. Desconocía realmente la razón que me impulsaba a querer renunciar… Ya ni siquiera puedo decir que es para que ese chico sea su editor. De todos modos eso ya no es posible. Entonces…

¿Por qué aun sigo deseando renunciar? Es como si… Una parte de mi quisiera con todas sus fuerzas no verlo más… Pero, la otra parte me gritara que no lo haga, por el dolor que le causaría su ausencia.

–…– Kirishima-San imitó mi silencio de la misma forma. Dándome cuenta que era el blanco de su mirada, que me analizaba con determinación. – ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había perdido mi confianza en ti, Shizuku-Kun? – Dijo de repente. – A decir verdad… Después de eso me di cuenta que había sido muy injusto contigo… Eres una persona seria y dedicada en tu trabajo. No era justo que yo te hubiera desacreditado tanto por un pequeño error que cometiste. – No me diga que…

– ¿Está tratando de retenerme? – Lo acusé con la mirada.

– Tal vez… – Acepto sin mucha dificultad. – Pero, es algo que tenía pensado decirte desde hace tiempo. Solo que no encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mi confianza hacia ti es algo que volviste a ganar con tu esfuerzo y dedicación. Siempre supe que tú estabas capacitado para tratar con un tipo como Sensei. Y lo demostraste a la perfección todo el tiempo que fuiste su editor. Esa fue la razón por la cual Isaka-San te puso a cargo de él. Intuyó que tú sabrías como sacar todo el potencial que Sensei tenía guardado. Y la verdad es que… Yo también lo pensé… – De alguna forma sus palabras y… Lo que ahora yo estoy deseando hacer, me hacen sentir como alguien… Mediocre…

¿Los estoy defraudando con mis intenciones de renunciar?, ¿Estoy… Teniendo un desempeño mediocre en mi ámbito laboral? La confianza que Kirishima-San tiene hacia mí… ¿La estoy traicionando?

– Kirishima-San… Yo de verdad le agradezco que haya tenido esas expectativas tan altas de mi persona. Aun cuando sé que ahora le estoy demostrando todo lo contrario. Pero… Enmendare mi error. – Dicté con firmeza. – No dejare que la confianza que usted tiene hacia mí se tire a la basura. Ya he sido lo bastante insolente e infantil al hacerle esta petición tan fuera de lugar. Le pido me disculpe por mi actitud tan caprichosa. – Me levanté para inclinarme hacia él y pedirle disculpas. – Solo una última cosa… – Me incorporé para poder verlo a los ojos. – No le diga a Sensei que tuvimos está platica. – Pedí con seriedad en la voz. – Sé que él va a venir a buscarme de igual forma, y a mí me gustaría decirle personalmente que seguiré siendo su editor. Ya que no deseo que haya malos entendidos. – Él es bastante dado en sacar conclusiones erradas.

– Me alegra mucho escuchar que has desistido de esa idea Shizuku-Kun. – Esbozo una sonrisa ante mis palabras. – Y no te preocupes… Si él me pregunta, le diré que no he hablado contigo. – Afirmó.

– Gracias Kirishima-San. – Volví a inclinarme. – Y también… – Me incorporé para pedirle una última cosa. – ¿Podría hacerme otro favor? –

* * *

A pesar de ser la suerte algo que no siempre estaba de mi lado, esta vez fue la excepción. Puesto que cuando le pedí a Kirishima-San si podría darme el permiso de faltar al trabajo al día siguiente, me comentó que Isaka-San le había aclarado que… "Los beneficios" que tenía estando en Zafiro, los seguiría teniendo ahora en Japun. Según él, dice que fue una petición especial por parte de Mitsui-Sensei, cosa que realmente le agradezco, ya que ese aumento seguiría ayudándonos, y también… Gracias a ello pude faltar hoy al trabajo…

Realmente no deseaba ver a Sensei todavía… No existía razón que justificara esa actitud de mi parte. Simplemente el sentimiento permanecía presente en mí, impulsándome de esa forma a posponer un encuentro que era imposible de evitar.

No deseaba quedarme en el departamento todo el día sin hacer nada. Sabía muy bien que inevitablemente comenzaría a pensar en cosas que no hacían más que afectar la paz de mi mente, y volver a remover las aguas de mi tranquilidad. Fue por eso que acompañe a Alice con la excusa de querer conocer la universidad donde estudiaba.

Ella supo reconocerlo fácilmente al darse cuenta la poca atención que le estaba prestando en el recorrido. Debó reconocer que fue muy amable y comprensiva al no hacerlo notar, y sobre todo… Al abstenerse de preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo… Supongo que ella también se merece saber qué es lo que me sucede de vez en cuando, si al fin y al cabo vivimos juntos… Y es cuando me doy cuenta que… Estoy siendo egoísta una vez más…

– Por cierto, después de que corregiste a Kishu-Sensei, él me dijo que no te volviera a traer a su clase. – Comentó con algo de miedo Alice, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del edificio departamental donde vivíamos.

– No es mi culpa que tus maestros se equivoquen en lo que según saben perfectamente. Y el que te dijera que ya no me quiere ahí, deja a denotar lo intransigente que es como docente y persona. – Mencioné con tranquilidad.

– Si, pero… – Detuvo por completo su paso, estando a escasa distancia de la puerta de nuestro departamento. Me di cuenta que su vista iba dirigida a…

–¡…! – ¿Que hace él aquí?

– Shizuku, ¿Podemos hablar? – La escena frente a mí fue capaz de hacer que mi corazón se contrajera una vez más. Ya que seguramente él tenía bastante tiempo esperándome, lo delataba lo mojado que se encontraba por la lluvia que en ese momento se desataba por la ciudad. Sin embargo eso parecía importarle poco, pues no dudó en preguntar aquello con una triste mirada hacia mí.

–…– No logré profesar palabra. Simplemente no me encontraba preparado para hacerlo.

– Puede hablar con Shizu-Chan después de que entre y se seque un poco, Sensei. – Alice al darse cuenta que yo no decía nada. Optó por tomar la palabra y arrebatarme de la mano las llaves del departamento, para abrir la puerta y hacerlo pasar a la mejor brevedad posible. – ¿Por qué se quedó tanto tiempo esperando? Está todo empapado. – Musitó Alice con preocupación al observar su estado. – Espere aquí, iré por unas toallas. – Se dio la vuelta para ir camino hacia el baño. – Y tu Shizu-Chan. – Me habló de repente. – No te quedes ahí parado. Prepara un poco de té para Sensei. – Eso me sonó a una orden…

–…– Sin embargo, era lo que en ese momento necesitaba para no hablar todavía con él. Por lo que sin dudar fui a la cocina para preparar dicho té.

– Lo siento, no me di cuenta que me encontraba empapado. – Tomó las toallas que Alice trajo para secarse un poco. – Vine aquí sin pensarlo, perdón por causarle problemas a ambos. – Esbozó una sonrisa forzada. –Además, no había podido comunicarme con Shizuku, supongo que fue alguna falla en la señal de mi teléfono, tengo que cambiarlo, siempre me hace lo mismo, así que pensé que sería mejor si lo esperaba aquí directamente. – Ese fue mi celular que lo tenía apagado por lo mismo… Él lo sabe, yo lo sé… Pero, aun así mintió para no causarle problemas a Alice… Ahora es cuando estoy comenzando a sentirme culpable…

–…– Aun sin decir nada, me acerqué un poco y le ofrecí en silencio la taza de té.

– Entonces tiene que cuidarse, Sensei. Esto podría ocasionarle un resfriado si no se cuida lo suficiente. – Olvidaba que ahora que ella estudiaba enfermería, se ha vuelto mucho más preocupada por aspectos de la salud. – Sabía usted que… – Y ahí iba de nuevo con un hecho medico, si no hubiera sido porque su celular comenzó a sonar. – ¿En serio?, ¿Cómo paso?, Entiendo… Sí, pero no te pongas así, se te va a pasar, y… Aja… – ¿Y ahora con quien está hablando? – Bien, calma… Primero tranquilízate, y… ¿Sabes qué?, Espérame en tu casa. Voy en camino – No… Dime que no acabas de decir eso ultimo… – Discúlpenme, me tengo que ir. – Tomó su bolso. – Mi amiga acaba de terminar con su novio y está muy mal… – Espera… ¿Me vas a dejar, solo porque tu amiga no puede controlar su vida amorosa? ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿16? – Regresó más tarde, Shizu-Chan. Cuídese Sensei. – Y ahí va mi última esperanza… Buen día eligió su amiga para terminar con su novio.

– Apuesto a que soy la última persona con la que querrías quedarte a solas. – Agregó luego de darse cuenta de la incomodidad que me causaba estar con él. – Pero, tenía que hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer… – Ayer…

– Eso no es cierto, Sensei. – Mentí, aun cuando ambos lo sabíamos. – Y… Anoche… Anoche no paso nada. Hagamos como que nada ocurrió. Yo ya lo hice, y ahora no tiene nada de importancia. Hablé con Kirishima-San y al final seguiré siendo su editor… No tenía otra opción… – Susurre en tono muy bajo.

– ¿No tenías otra opción? – Preguntó al instante, al tomarme del brazo. – ¿No me habías dicho que te gustaba ser mi editor? –

– Suélteme, Sensei. – Me liberé de su agarre. – Es cierto que dije eso… Pero, fue antes que… Me gustaba ser su editor. – Me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. – Hablé con Kirishima-San y me di cuenta que… No estaba cumpliendo con sus expectativas, sin mencionar que traicionaría la confianza que en mi persona tenia… El simple hecho de imaginarlo me frustraba demasiado… Es por eso que al final acepté el seguir siendo su editor… Esa platica la tuve desde ayer con él, pero yo quería decírselo frente a frente para aclararle que… Si decidí continuar en este trabajo, fue por mí… No por usted. – Declaré con seriedad.

– En verdad me alivia que la razón por la cual sigas siendo mi editor sea por querer superarte de manera profesional y no por mí, pero… – Su rostro adoptó un semblante de molestia. – ¿Qué ya no te gusta? ¿El qué, Shizuku? ¿Yo? ¿Entonces qué sucedió anoche? ¡¿Por qué me mostraste esa cara y después me sonreíste de esa manera, maldición?! – Tal parece él no era el único que tenia preguntas sin respuesta…

– Eso ya no tiene importancia, Sensei. – Desvié la mirada de su rostro. – Yo quiero superarme… Es por eso que le pido olvide lo que ocurrió ayer… –

– ¿Te estás rindiendo tan fácilmente? – Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, impidiéndome de esa forma el huir de su mirada. – Sabes, no me gustan los chicos así. – ¿Qué? – Si vas en serio con tus sentimientos… – ¿Sentimientos? – Tal vez yo también lo sea respecto a los míos. – No sé muy bien de que está hablando este Mangaka, pero a mi mente no le agrado ese "Tal vez" – Pero si estás jugando, no esperes seriedad de mi parte. – Habló con total seriedad en la voz.

– Yo no soy de los que se rinden fácilmente. – Repliqué al instante. – Y además… – Comencé a pensar con más detenimiento en esas palabras, provocando que una parte de ellas lograra desorientarme por completo. – Qué… ¿Qué quiere decir con sentimientos? – Ni siquiera pensé en quitar sus manos de mi rostro. Al meditar sobre esa palabra no comprendía el porqué, pero era capaz de causar estragos muy dentro de mí… Era como si… Estuviera ignorando algo importante a propósito… Lo peor de todo es que no sabía que era… Mucho menos el porqué.

– ¿Pero qué dices? – Preguntó confundido. – No me digas que… – Lanzó un largo suspiro al soltar mi rostro. – Shizuku, ¿En serio eres virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra? – Me miró a los ojos. – ¿No te das cuenta de tus acciones o el significado de tus palabras para conmigo? – Realmente no le presté mucha atención a esa última pregunta. Aun seguía atascado en la anterior.

– ¿Disculpe? ¿Acaso está tratando de insultarme? – La pregunta fue algo no esperada para mí, por lo que fue capaz de hacerme fruncir el ceño por lo que ello significaba.

– No te estoy insultando. – Empezó a reír un poco. – Es solo que… Estoy empezando a pensar que eres bastante lindo. – Me dedicó una sonrisa, la cual esta vez no era forzada, sino… Genuina…

–…– El comentario no me agradó en nada, y eso se mostraba en mi rostro. Sin embargo al observar cómo me sonreía, sentí al instante un leve calor que me inundaba el rostro… Seguramente Sensei me ha contagiado su resfriado. – No bromee así conmigo, Sensei. – Desvié el rostro para ya no seguir mirando su sonrisa. – Mejor deberíamos ponernos a trabajar. Sobre todo usted que ha estado ausente tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo va con el manuscrito? – Traté de cambiar el tema.

– No trates de cambiarme de tema. – Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en sus labios, anticipando mis intenciones. – Sabes que estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué harías si me llegase a enamorar de esa personalidad única que tienes? – Me abrazó contra su cuerpo, uniendo ambos, y aun a pesar de su ropa seguir húmeda, lograba percibir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío.

– ¿"Enamorar"? – Repetí confundido por la palabra. Intenté deshacerme del abrazo, pero no lograba separarme. – Sensei, no juegue con esas cosas. Ambos somos hombres. – Di mi mejor esfuerzo para sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Sin embargo un sentimiento comenzaba a emerger desde las profundidades de mis oscuros rincones haciendo que mi cuerpo se doblegara ante la sensación, quitándome el control de este, y como reacción ante ese hecho, cada parte de mí empezó a sufrir temblores… ¿Por qué de repente me siento así?

– ¿Está mal que dos hombres se enamoren? – Contestó enseguida. – Y ahora que me pongo a pensar… Shizuku… ¿Te disgusta cuando irrumpo tu espacio personal? – Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con intensidad aun sin dejar de envolverme en sus brazos. – Es decir, si alguien que no soy yo te abrazara como yo lo estoy haciendo en este momento… ¿Estaría bien para ti? –

– ¿Qué? – Su pregunta fue capaz de desorientarme al grado que me fue imposible contestar al instante, y es que… ¿Estaría eso bien para mí?, No… Sé muy bien que no podría tolerar y mucho menos disfrutar que otra persona tuviera tanta intimidad conmigo, como lo ha hecho Sensei… Pero… ¿Por qué con él es diferente?, Puedo jurar que aunque no lo acepte, dentro de mi alma, la parte más esencial y profunda, esa parte que siempre tengo cautiva en la prisión de las tinieblas bajo la llave del silencio, me susurra suavemente al oído palabras de eterna paz cuando él está cerca mío… Y ahora en este preciso momento esa misma parte me está gritando con desesperación palabras que son mutiladas antes de llegar a mis oídos… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no las puedo entender? – Yo… – Las palabras se las había llevado el viento, mismo viento que soplaba los mares de mi corazón, provocando que una tormenta se desatara, y mi cuerpo empezara a sufrir los estragos, al comenzar a llegar a mí el nerviosismo en su más pura esencia, y un frío sudor bajara por mis sienes. – ¡No lo sé, maldita sea! – Exclamé con frustración al darme cuenta que había llegado al nivel donde ni yo mismo me comprendía. – ¡No sé, ya deje de hacer todo esto! – Saqué fuerzas de mi interior, para poder liberarme de su abrazo, e ir hacia mi habitación en un acto instintivo por querer olvidar y alejarme de esa confusión a la cual esa persona de nuevo me había llevado.

– ¡Shizuku! – Me llamó del otro lado de la puerta mientras intentaba abrirla, dado que esta tenía llave. – ¡Abre ya, déjame entrar! –

– Sensei, ya no moleste. ¡Regrese a su departamento y termine su trabajo! Eso me ayudaría bastante en vez de causarme problemas aquí. – Exclamé del otro lado, esperando que acatara mi orden.

– Si me abres seré rápido en la entrega del manuscrito. Pero, si insistes en quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto me quedaré aquí toda la noche sin hacer nada. – Me está… ¿Chantajeando?

– No tiene derecho a condicionarme de esa forma, Sensei. – Indiqué con seriedad. – Váyase, y haga su trabajo que para eso le pagan. –

– ¿Pues sabes algo? – De pronto escuché la perilla moviéndose, y al fijar mi vista hacia la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba siendo abierta y… ¿Cómo abrió? – Por si lo habías olvidado, tengo la copia de tus llaves. – Ah… Esas llaves tengo que pedírselas… Entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. – Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tendido en la cama y con las luces encendidas? – Preguntó al observarme dentro de la cama, con la disposición de dormir.

– Descansando, ¿No lo parece? – Contesté de forma cortante. – Después de todo si estoy así de cansado es por discutir tanto con usted. – Lo acusé con la mirada. – Pero bueno… Ya entró, ahora váyase a su casa a descansar también, y a terminar con el manuscrito. – Me acomodé aun más en la cama, con las intensiones de dormir.

– Pensamos igual. – Se acercó para susurrarme al oído. – Yo también me encuentro cansado, ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –

– Deje de molestar, Sensei. – Me volteé para no verlo más. – Usted tiene su propia cama. Váyase a dormir en ella. – Susurré con molestia.

– Pero es que tus reacciones son bastante lindas. – Noté rasgos de diversión en su voz al decir aquello. – Si dejas que duerma junto a ti, prometo no tocarte desde la cintura para abajo. – No sé qué pensar con eso último.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Volví a fruncir levemente el entrecejo ante esa última promesa. – No diga cosas que se puedan malinterpretar a la ligera. No es para nada divertido. – Señalé algo molesto por cómo estaba jugando esa persona.

– Estoy hablando en serio, Shizuku. ¿Cómo podría mentirte?, Ahora, déjame ver tu rostro. –

– ¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué se burle de mí en la cara? – Musité con sarcasmo. – No, gracias. – Concluí mientras me cubría aun más con las sabanas con la inútil esperanza de que eso lo desapareciera de mi vista.

– Lo que acabas de hacer simplemente me convence más de que eres demasiado lindo, Shizuku. – Me despojó de las sábanas, dejándome expuesto a su mirada. – Si sigues reaccionando de esta forma, harás que mis juegos se tornen serios. – Sus ojos se posaron en los míos al decir eso ultimo.

– Usted mismo lo ha dicho, Sensei: Mis juegos. – Recité sus mismas palabras. – Pero está más que claro, que solamente juega conmigo. Eso es algo que nunca le haría a Takahashi-San, ¿No es así? – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en vez de confundir de esta forma a ese muchacho, lo hace conmigo? – ¡¿Qué pretende?! – Exclamé con el enojo que me causó el darme cuenta de las diferencias, al incorporarme de la cama, y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

– Seré serio contigo si eres más sincero respecto a tus acciones. Un momento estás enfadado conmigo y al otro eres demasiado lindo. Además, ¿Qué tiene que ver Takahashi-Kun en esto?, ¿Acaso estás celoso de él? – Es verdad… De cierta forma ese muchacho no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero…

– ¿Por qué debería estar celoso?, ¿De ese mocoso?, Por favor, no me haga reír. – El sentir celos hacia una persona tan simple e insignificante como lo es él, es algo denigrante para mi persona. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me sentí ofendido ante la pregunta de ese Mangaka. – Él solo representa una molesta piedra en mi trabajo. Llega como si nada y lo distrae a usted de su trabajo, a mi me retrasan, y todavía no suficiente con eso… Usted… Por qué no acepta… ¡¿Por qué no acepta que usted solo esta descargando su frustración conmigo?! – Pero ahora siento como si él que estuviera descargando su frustración en el otro, fuera yo… – No me interesa lo que me responda ante eso. – Tomé una de las almohadas y las sabanas. – Haga lo que quiera. Y si quiere también duerma en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el sillón. – Salí de mi habitación, para recostarme en el sillón buscando algún sitio donde pudiera tener paz.

– Sigues dejándome ver tu lado lindo. – Pero eso sabía que sería imposible, al ver como se asomaba al sillón para verme y dedicarme una sonrisa. – Entonces, ¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? – Preguntó con diversión, refiriéndose a las palabras dichas por mí no hace mucho.

– Ah… – Suspire con cansancio. – ¿No puedo descansar ni un momento de usted, Sensei? – Lo recriminé con la mirada. – Al decir "Lo que quiera" quiero decir "Lo que quiera… Que no me afecte a mí" – Aclaré como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 5 años.

– Que no te afecte de manera negativa, ¿Verdad? – Y de nuevo mi espacio personal fue violado por ese Mangaka, al colocarse encima de mí. – Después de todo, dijiste "lo que quiera" – Se acercó a mí rostro quedando a milímetros de distancia.

– ¿Qué? – Me sorprendí al darme cuenta la posición en la que estábamos. – ¡Esto me afecta de forma negativa!, ¡Quíteseme de encima, Sensei! – Puse mis manos en su pecho, para intentar alejarlo.

– Ohh… Qué muchacho tan enérgico. – ¿Qué? Este Mangaka… Se está divirtiendo bastante por lo que veo. – Ni si quiera hemos empezado y ya estás tocando mi pecho, ¿Debería de enseñarte la forma adecuada de hacerlo? – No cedió ni un poco ante los empujones que le daba.

– No se crea tanto. ¡Lo intento alejar! – Este Mangaka terminara por destruir mi paciencia.

– ¿Por qué razón? – Detuvo mis manos para que dejara de empujarlo y de esa forma volver a acercarse a mi rostro. – ¿Piensas que haré algún movimiento contra ti?, ¿Es por eso que quieres que me aleje? – Preguntó interesado.

– Si no estuviera encima de mí no tendría necesidad de pensar en nada. – Repliqué al instante. – Es la última vez que se lo digo… Aléjese de mí. – Clavé mis ojos en los suyos como si fueran dagas dispuestas a matar.

No profesó palabra ante mi advertencia, por lo que pensé que había entendido, sin embargo me di cuenta que no fue el caso, al acercarse a mis labios y besarlos en un suave y lento beso, el cual se prolongó por largos segundos, terminando con el contacto al darle una pequeña lamida a mis labios

–…– Ese beso me dejo incapaz de replicarle su actuar.

– Ya te dije que quiero dormir junto a ti, eres muy cálido. – Se recostó en mi pecho. – Y prometo que no te tocaré de la cintura para abajo. – Rió un poco para quitarle seriedad al asunto.

– Haga lo que quiera. – Volteé el rostro con el ceño fruncido, pues… Quien terminó por ceder al final, terminé siendo yo… Como siempre. – Más le vale terminar muy pronto con el manuscrito de este mes. – Le advertí con seriedad. – Estoy cansado, y lo menos que quiero es tener otra discusión con usted nada más abra los ojos en la mañana. – Comenté con algo de molestia. Sin embargo no obtuve respuesta de la persona que se encontraba recostada en mi pecho.

Tal vez se encuentra aun más cansado que yo… Al fin y al cabo él me esperó bajo la lluvia por tanto tiempo… El solo imaginarme esa imagen fue capaz de que mi molestia disminuyera y comenzara sentirme culpable por tal cosa. Por lo que preferí dejarlo tal y como estaba, sin tener las intenciones de quitarlo de mi pecho.

Ahora que lo recuerdo no es la primera vez que nos encontramos en una situación parecida… Recuerdo que esa vez desee dormir y no volver a despertar, pero… Ahora… Solo quisiera despertar para ver su sonrisa un día más…

* * *

– Uhm… – No puedo creer que haya dormido tan bien en los brazos de este chico. Pero tampoco puedo negar que, cuando me recosté en su pecho sentí una calidez y una paz que hicieron que de inmediato conciliara el sueño. – Shizuku… – Cuando duerme, tiene una expresión bastante…

– No es justo… Con esa expresión que llevas haces que desee besarte. – Me incorporé para luego poder besar sus labios. – Es un crimen que no te despiertes después de esto. –

Ah… Últimamente no sé lo que me está pasando, este chico me inquieta bastante. Pasé mis dedos para delinear sus labios con suavidad y besarlo una vez más. ¿Por qué lo encuentro irresistible?

– Ahhh… – Suspiré luego de darme cuenta de que no tengo explicación para mis acciones para con él.

Me levanté en busca de una cobija, y se la coloqué encima.

– Descansa. – Le susurré mientras besaba su frente y revolvía un poco su cabello. De repente, se me ocurrió una idea espectacular. – Qué tal si… – Volví donde Shizuku y besé su cuello con bastante intensidad, asegurándome de dejarle claras marcas en él. Como sabía que esto era algo único que no tenía posibilidades de volver a ocurrir, saqué mi celular y le tomé unas cuantas fotos. – Creo que es todo por ahora, nos vemos por la tarde. Shizuku. – Le robé un beso más y salí de su departamento para ir de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Desperté con algo de pesadez al darme cuenta que mis parpados deseaban el seguir cerrados un poco más. Me di cuenta que ese Mangaka ya se había ido del lugar. Sin embargo no sabía cuando… Posiblemente se debió a que me encontraba profundamente dormido… Y eso me recuerda…

– ¡…! – Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, al ver el reloj de mi muñeca, y darme cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar.

– Ah, por fin te despertaste Shizu-Chan. – Mencionó Alice desde la cocina pues preparaba el desayuno.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Le reclamé al ir hasta la cocina para encararla.

– Porque… – Estaba a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo abruptamente, al quedarse en silencio, y solamente observarme de manera incrédula.

– No tengo tiempo para esto. – Preferí no perder más tiempo en ella, y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para darme una ducha.

– Shizu-Chan… – Ella seguía mirándome de esa forma tan extraña.

– No me molestes Alice, estoy muy apresurado. – Aclaré sin ánimos de prestarle atención cuando salí de la habitación.

– Pero, Shizu-Chan tienes que… –

– Dímelo después, me tengo que ir. – Comencé a buscar con prisa mi maletín, pero no lo encontraba.

– Me lo vas a agradecer algún día. – Resultó que Alice tenía ya listo mi maletín, sin embargo me lo entregó con molestia en el rostro.

–…– No tenía tiempo que perder en saber a qué se refería, por lo que sin decirle nada, salí del departamento rumbo a la editorial.

– Bueno días. – Llegué con suma prisa al departamento, esperando que no muchos notaran el retraso de mi llegada.

– Buenos di… – Aoyama-San fue el primero que contestó mi saludo, pero se detuvo de un momento a otro. Noté como me miraba de la misma forma que Alice, para después observar la mueca de molestia que se formaba en su rostro. – Ya veo cual fue la razón por la que llegaste tarde. – Frunció el ceño con desaprobación. – Estos chicos de ahora están de mal en peor. – Murmuro entre dientes con molestia.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? – La voz de uno de mis molestos compañeros hizo que desviara mi atención de Aoyama-San. – Sabes… No te servirá que hagas esto para solapar lo que eres. Después de trabajar junto con esas locas acabas de ganarte el titulo de una. – Normalmente hubiera ignorado aquel comentario. Sin embargo el hecho de haber insultado a mis compañeras de Zafiro era lo suficiente como para querer propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara. No obstante mis ánimos se disiparon al interrumpir Kirishima-San en la escena.

– Sera mejor que te dediques solamente a tu trabajo y no distraigas a Shizuku-Kun. – Le llamó la atención al otro editor.

–…– La inconformidad y molestia inundaron sus pupilas, pero aun así acató sus palabras y se fue a sentar en su respectivo escritorio.

– Shizuku-Kun, no le hagas caso a los comentarios de tus compañeros. – Pidió, intentando aligerar la situación.

–…– Estuve a punto de decirle que ellos no eran mis compañeros, pero me abstuve de hacer dicho comentario.

– Y además… Sé que tú eres muy serio y dedicado en el trabajo, así que no pensé que tenía la necesidad de decirte esto, pero… – Un extraño tono de voz fue el que utilizó al hablar. – No está permitido llegar tarde a la oficina, y mucho menos por razones… – Vaciló un poco pensando en la palabra que usaría. – Íntimamente personales… – ¿Qué?

– ¿Podría ser mas especifico, Kirishima-San? – No se estaba dejando aclarar de forma concisa.

– Ay muchacho, como eres de desesperante. – Exclamó Aoyama-San, harto de la situación. – Lo que Kirishima-San quiere decir es que no llegues tarde por andar acostándote con quien sabe que persona. – Escupió tales palabras como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–…– Acostándome con… ¿Qué?

– Si… Eso… Gracias, Aoyama-San. – Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Posiblemente pensó innecesaria la forma tan directa en que lo dijo.

– Yo no me he acostado con nadie. – Indiqué con seriedad.

– Muchacho, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. Pareciera que no te has visto las marcas que tienes en el cuello. – Marcas en el…

Sin decir nada más salí con todo y maletín en la mano rumbo al baño para confirmar con mis propios ojos lo que Aoyama-San dijo.

– Ese Mangaka… – Dije con molestia, al observar anonadado las rojas marcas de besos que tenía en todo mi cuello… No era una… Eran varias las cuales se encontraban tapizando la piel de mi cuello.

¿Cuándo me hizo eso?, Ni siquiera me di cuenta de nada y… Esperen… Si no me di cuenta cuando me estaba haciendo eso… No… Él no pudo hacerme algo más que esas marcas… ¿Verdad?… Me pregunté a mi mismo nervioso y con algo de miedo al darme cuenta que no podía contestar con seguridad esa pregunta.

Mi primera reacción fue buscar mi celular para llamarle a ese Mangaka. No lo encontraba en mis bolsillos, así que di por hecho que estaba en mi maletín, al abrirlo me di cuenta que una nota ajena a mis cosas estaba ahí.

_Querido e imbécil Shizu-Chan:_

_Como siempre preferiste ignorarme y restarle importancia a lo que quería decirte, supongo que pensaste que te diría alguna cosa que no tenía ningún interés para ti… Pero bueno… Si lees esta nota te lo diré por aquí: Tienes el cuello lleno de chupetones, y creo que ambos sabemos quién te los hizo. Pero qué bueno que Sensei te hizo eso. Algo bueno debiste darle para compensar el tiempo que te estuvo esperando como perro mojado por tu culpa. _

_Pd: Sensei te violo el cuello kyaaa… (Y quien sabe que más…)_

Empalidecí al leer esa última parte… ¿No llego a más conmigo, verdad?… No sería capaz… ¿Cierto?… Pero… Ese Mangaka es todo un lascivo… Teniéndome a su merced mientras yo dormía no puedo ni imaginarme las cosas que me pudo haber hecho… Necesito respuestas y las voy a tener.

* * *

– Sensei. – Por primera vez agradecí que ese Mangaka tuviera la mala costumbre de no ponerle llave a la puerta de su departamento, al esto facilitarme la entrada en sus dominios. – ¿Dónde está ese Mangaka? – Busqué por todo el departamento, hasta dar con él en su estudio… Extrañamente… Trabajando. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?, Le exijo una explicación ahora mismo. – Musite con seriedad en la voz, mirándolo molesto al rostro.

– ¿Ayer?, Ayer no pasó nada. – Dijo indiferente. – No querrás decir, "¿qué pasó ahora en la mañana antes de irse de mi departamento?" – Comentó con una sonrisa.

–…– Me importa muy poco cuando fue exactamente que paso. Solo me importa que ese Mangaka se ha pasado de listo.

– Y si te preocupa te diré que, no te hice absolutamente nada. – Eso en verdad es un alivio… – Quizás unos toques por aquí y por allá pero, nada irrelevante. – Agregó sin un gramo de vergüenza.

– Como… ¿Cómo que toques por aquí y por allá? – Lo más normal hubiera sido que me encontrara molesto por su descaro. No obstante en su lugar me logró poner nervioso pues pensaba que solo se trataban de las marcas en mi cuello.

– Pues eso, te hice unos toques por aquí y por allá. ¿No fui claro? – Preguntó confundido. – Pensé que sería bastante lindo que llevaras una marca de mí, así me recordarías por unos cuantos días. – Sonrió con descaro.

– Sea más especifico, Sensei. No estoy para sus bromas. – Señalé con seriedad.

– Puedo hacer lo mismo que hice hoy en la mañana. ¿Quieres que lo reviva ahora mismo? – La vergüenza es algo de lo que este hombre carece…

– Ya no importa. – Preferí restarle importancia al olvidar el tema, aun si dentro de mí aun seguí la incógnita presente, y todavía quería saber que TAN lejos había llegado conmigo. – Más importante que eso… Puedo observar que ya comenzó a trabajar en el manuscrito. Confió en que lo terminara pronto, así que lo dejare solo para que siga dibujando. – Tampoco le seguiré el juego. – Gracias por su trabajo. Me retiro. – Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

– ¿En serio?, Eso quiere decir que la foto indecente que tomé en la mañana no es de tu interés. – ¿Escuché bien? – ¿Debería mostrársela a los del departamento Japun? –

– ¿Qué? – Me hizo darme la vuelta solamente para observar como movía su celular de un lado a otro para tentar mi curiosidad. – No le creo. Tengo que verla. – No me importó el hecho de acercarme a él, si con eso lograba quitarle el celular.

– No pienso dártela así de fácil. – Se alejó de mí. – Tienes que darme algo a cambio, es lo más justo, ¿No crees? – Comentó divertido por la situación.

– No me gusta que me chantajeen, Sensei. – Le miré con seriedad. – Voy a preguntar… Pero eso no significa que lo vaya a aceptar… ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Pregunté con cansancio. No sé cómo logra divertirse con cosas como estas.

– Te quiero en mi cama, por supuesto. – Me sonrió sin vergüenza alguna.

– Hablo en serio. – Fruncí el ceño con molestia y seriedad.

– Yo también hablo en serio Shizuku. – Sus ojos me miraron con picardía. –Si eres virgen, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de ser gentil contigo. – A pesar de que sabía que lo decía de juego, su tono de voz sonó bastante serio.

– Es usted muy amable. Pero no requiero de sus servicios. – Dije con indiferencia. – Sera mejor que se ponga serio, y me diga de una vez que es lo que quiere para borrar esa dichosa foto. Quiero terminar con esto pronto. – Musité con calma, tratando que ese Mangaka no me la arrebatara, ya que empezaba a impacientarme.

– Así que te haces de rogar, ¿Eh? Está bien, que tal si… Haces la limpieza de mi departamento dos veces por semana, ¿Está bien eso? –

– ¿Me vio cara de sirvienta? – Dije con sarcasmo. – En primer lugar tengo un trabajo que atender. En segundo también tengo una vida, y en tercer lugar si usted está trabajando como se debe, no tengo porque venir a verlo. Yo también merezco un descanso, ¿No? – Me crucé de brazos mientras lo miraba con indiferencia.

– ¡Ehhh!, Eso no es nada lindo de tu parte. – Me recriminó. – Está bien… ¿Qué opinas de salir juntos?, Como en una cita. Eso estaría bien, ¿No?, Así recuperaremos el tiempo en que no estuvimos juntos. – De todo lo que esperaba escuchar eso era lo último que imaginaba.

–…– Permanecí callado por algunos segundos, aun extrañado por la propuesta hecha por él. – ¿Qué tal si primero me enseña la foto? – Sabía que estaba dando lugar a aceptar su petición, pero de todas formas… ¿Qué podía perder?

– Primero di que aceptas salir conmigo. Pero, ten por seguro que habrá pequeñas consecuencias en el futuro debido a la foto que tomé. – ¿Consecuencias?

– No me agrada en nada como suena eso, Sensei. – El silencio se extendió entre nosotros, al utilizarlo para meditar un poco sobre ello. – Está bien. – Volteé el rostro al sentirme derrotado, y por tal razón no desear ver la expresión de victoria en su rostro. – Pero, me tiene que enseñar esa foto. – Aclaré con seriedad. Tengo la esperanza de que también esa dichosa foto pueda desmentir mis sospechas.

– Está bien. Espero que cumplas tu palabra y no te retractes al final. – Agregó acercándose a mí de nuevo.

– Por supuesto que no me retractare, ¿Por quién me toma? – Me sentí ofendido por la mera insinuación.

– Está bien, tenemos un trato. – Una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro… No era precisamente esa sonrisa a la que me refería ayer en la noche.

– En fin. Muéstreme la foto. – Exigí.

– Primero tengamos nuestra cita y después te mostraré lo que quieras. – Este hombre… No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que este Mangaka es como un lobo que siempre sale victorioso de la cacería con la presa entre sus fauces. Siempre un paso más adelante que yo.

– No puedo creer que me haya llevado hasta ese nivel, Sensei. – Lo acusé con la mirada. – Más le vale no volver a hacer esto nunca más en todo lo que le resta de vida. – Le advertí seriamente. – Y si ya no queda nada más por hacer, me paso a retirar… Para mi suerte. – Murmuré entre dientes. – Nos vemos, Sensei. – Me retiré del lugar.

* * *

Al día siguiente me encontraba en la editorial. Disponía un poco de tiempo libre puesto que ni Aoyama-San o alguno de mis "compañeros" necesitaba algún documento, o acta importante que ellos mismos no eran capaces de redactar por falta de tiempo. Aunque sabía muy bien que era por la deficiencia de sus capacidades. En esto último excluyo a Aoyama-San, que es el único que lo hace para mantenerme ocupado en algo.

Decidí aprovechar ese tiempo para visitar a mis antiguas compañeras en Zafiro. Y que a nadie se le ocurra detenerme con alguna excusa barata como "sacar copias" para eso está Takahashi-San, él cual… No terminaba en agradarme, esperaba cuando menos tolerar su presencia, pues al fin y al cabo sabia que ese chico no tenía la culpa de nada…

– ¡Neko-Chan! – Exclamó todo el equipo de Zafiro con ánimo en la voz y emoción en las pupilas.

– Hola. – Saludé con indiferencia. – Vine a…–

– ¡Waaaah, era verdad! – El chillido de Hisae-San me aturdió por completo, sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – Aoki-San se le unió.

– ¡Imposible! – Y por supuesto no faltó Yui-San.

Y todas ellas tenían algo en común… Sus miradas estaban clavadas en mi cuello.

– Supongo que los rumores corren más rápido que otra cosa en la editorial. No me sorprende. – Mencioné con indiferencia.

– Pero no sabemos de estas marcas por algún chisme, Neko-Chan. – Aclaró, Yui-San.

– Es verdad. Obtuvimos esa información de primera mano. – Presumió Hisae-San.

– Todas pensamos que él estaba mintiendo, o que lo que nos enseñó era trucado, pero… Es verdadero. – Aoki-San miraba incrédula las marcas de mi cuello.

– ¿Podrían ser más claras por favor? – Dije con seriedad. Si no lo escucharon de la editorial, entonces… Quien les dijo sobre esto fue…

– Ijuuin-Sensei. – Intervino la editora en jefe al caminar hacia nosotros. – Así que era verdad. – Me tomó de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro y ver mejor mi cuello. – Ese Mangaka vino ayer aquí, para presumir y alardear que tú estabas dejando de ser un gato salvaje, para ser un mimoso gatito con él. – Sentí como la ira comenzaba a quemarme la sangre. – Nos mostró una foto un tanto… Indecorosa… Y todas nosotras pensamos que era un engaño, hasta yo misma me incluyo. – Me analizó con la mirada por largos segundos. – Que lastima… Pensé que te le pondrías más difícil a ese lobo antes de que te devorara. – Ya no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que ella me decía. La ira y el enojo que en ese momento me estaban consumiendo no dejaban que pensara con claridad… Solamente deseaba tener a ese hombre en frente y… Maldita sea… ¡Hace años que no me sentía tan enojado y molesto como ahora!

Él ha roto nuestro trato. Le enseñó a terceros esa foto a pesar de haberme dicho que no lo haría si me atenía a sus condiciones. Pero esto no se quedara así. Le voy a hacer pagar a ese Mangaka aun si sea lo último que haga.

* * *

Llegue a toda prisa al departamento de ese Mangaka, sin importarme ni un poco el dejar varado mi trabajo en la editorial. De todos modos no faltaba mucho para irme a casa. Lo único que me importaba era llegar y saldar cuentas con ese hombre.

– ¡Sensei! – De nuevo su puerta se encontraba sin llave, por lo que entré sin dificultad alguna, solamente para toparme con la escena de la serenidad y despreocupación en vida… Sensei se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sofá, degustando una humeante taza de té, y leyendo con atención uno de sus muchos libros. – ¿Por qué ha traicionado nuestro pacto? – Le arrebaté el libro que tenía entre sus manos, al acercarme a él y recriminarlo con mis ojos mirándolo con la molestia encarnada en mis pupilas. – ¿Por qué le ha dicho a todo el departamento de Zafiro todas esas mentiras? – Continué con mi sesión acusatoria hacia él, esperando que dijera algo en su defensa, y que eso mismo disminuyera el enojo que sentía.

– Lo hice en defensa propia. – Expresó con total tranquilidad.

–…– No sabía si estallar en un colérico estado, o dejarme llevar por el desconcierto que su respuesta trajo consigo. – ¿Cómo que defensa propia? – Preferí tomar una postura seria, sin dejar de lado la firmeza que exigía respuestas y una explicación a su actuar.

– Pues, ellas en realidad piensan que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien y dicen que de seguro soy un problema para ti… A lo cual, tuve que defenderme diciendo que nos llevábamos más que bien y que somos muy cercanos. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Claro… Por supuesto. Tiene mucho sentido lo que dice… Porque si ellas dicen que no nos llevamos bien usted tiene que decir y mostrar cosas para que supongan rápidamente lo contrario, aunque este más alejado de lo que es en la realidad. – Lo fulminé con la mirada. – Quiero ver esa dichosa foto para saber que tan enfermas tienen la mente ahora. – Le exigí con seriedad.

– Está bien… Pero, no vayas a intentar nada, si no haré que pagues con uno o dos besos. – Musitó, demostrando lo mucho que le divertía la situación.

– No juegue con mi paciencia, Sensei. Le aseguro que me estoy conteniendo bastante en este momento. – Señalé con un inescrutable semblante. Y es verdad… En este momento el grueso y fuerte hilo mi paciencia está amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento. Y cuando eso pase… No me va a importar nada más que cobrarme todas las que me ha hecho.

– Shizuku, relájate. No tiene importancia si ellas hablan de ti, ¿O sí? – No… No lo tiene… Pero no por eso permitiré que usted ande pregonando mentiras con mi nombre. – Pensé que te llevabas bien con aquellas dementes. – Sacó su celular y me mostró la foto que tanto tiempo estuve exigiendo que me mostrara y… – ¿Lo ves?, Te ves realmente tierno. Pienso que debería usar tu foto como protector en mi computador. – Parecía que lo pensaba en serio.

–…– Todos los colores de mi rostro bajaron al ver la foto de su celular. – Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió… – Susurré para mí mismo, sintiéndome calmado de saber que de mi cuello no había pasado a más. – Gracias por mostrarme la foto, pero… – Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para dejarla salir en un profundo suspiro, con el deseo de que eso me ayudara a detener lo que en mi se había roto, pero… – ¿¡Por qué tenía que mostrárselas a todos!? – Exclamé sumamente molesto a la vez que lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello de su camisa para obligarlo a levantarse de su asiento. Si… Llegué a mi límite. – Usted hizo trampa. ¡No pienso cumplir mi parte del trato! – Dicté tajante.

–…– Me observó un poco confundido por mis acciones para con él. – Sabes… Acabas de tomar una mala decisión… – No me di cuenta de cuando, ni como, pero logró tumbarme contra el sofá sin mucha dificultad. – Me das la oportunidad de aprovecharme de ti de esta forma… – Rió con ese comentario.

– Se está divirtiendo con todo esto, ¿No es así? – Lo miré con dureza al rostro. – Eso espero, porque yo no pienso cumplir esa promesa. – Exclamé con firmeza.

– Si quieres que tu integridad siga intacta en el departamento Japun, te recomendaría cumplir con nuestra cita. – ¿Qué?, Este Mangaka realmente es un…

– ¡Si tiene algo de decencia como persona, deje de chantajearme de esta forma tan baja! – Comencé a forcejear para poder quitármelo de encima.

– Primero dime que cumplirás con nuestro trato y luego te suelto. – No cedió en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Váyase al diablo, Sensei! – Fue la primera vez que lo insulté, y tengo que decir que… Se sintió realmente bien. De cierta forma me sirvió para desahogar la ira que la situación traía consigo.

– Vamos Shizuku, no será tan malo salir conmigo. De seguro ambos nos divertiremos, ¿Qué dices? – Y siguió sin ceder en la idea…

– ¡Que no quiero! – Maldición… Esto me está desgastando los nervios. – ¡No lo comprendo, Sensei! ¿¡Porque tanto empeño en querer salir conmigo, cuando lo puede hacer con alguien con quien de seguro se la pasara mejor!? ¡No entiendo tanto esmero en molestarme! – Exclamé con ira, sin embargo, noté como al final de mis palabras, un ligero tono de frustración se colaba por mi voz. De cierta forma, ahora… Estoy recordando cosas que no quería recordar…

– ¿Nunca nadie te ha invitado a salir?, Considero que no tiene nada de malo el salir un rato. Además… Puede que quiera salir contigo para tratar algún tema laboral. ¿Por qué asumiste rápidamente que era una cita romántica? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi rostro.

– Ya le dije que eso no le incumbe. – Respondí tajante a lo primero. – Y… Sea laboral, romántica o lo que sea… Ese no es el problema, sino que el simple hecho de pasar tiempo conmigo… ¡No creo que sea de lo más agradable para usted! – Exclamé enojado, pero ahora en vez de darme cuenta como la frustración acompañaba mi voz, esta vez era la congoja quien me atacaba, pues… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quiere salir conmigo cuando yo no soy la persona con la que en verdad quiere pasar el tiempo? ¿Por qué me hace esto?… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo?

–…– Me observó por varios segundos en silencio. – En verdad crees que, ¿Le pediría salir a alguien que no es de mi entero agrado? – Musitó, con un tono un poco serio. – Además… Si me dices que soy tu primera cita, me encargaría de que no la olvides nunca. – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No se crea tanto, Sensei. – Desvié el rostro para rehuir de su mirada y sonrisa.

– Shizuku… Estoy empezando a pensar… Tus excusas no serán porque… ¿Tú eres el que no disfruta de mi compañía? – Preguntó algo confundido.

– No… No es que no disfrute su compañía, Sensei… – Mi tono de voz disminuyó considerablemente ante esas palabras. – Es solo que… – Bajé el semblante, sin atreverme a expresar la verdadera razón por la cual no quería salir con él… – No me gusta que me moleste así… – No mentí enteramente al decir eso ultimo, pero tampoco había dicho todas las razones de mi actitud…

– Solo quiero salir contigo. – Expresó de inmediato. – ¿No te gustaría que fuese tu primera cita? – Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, haciéndome estremecer. – Tus reacciones, Shizuku, me terminan afectando de cierta forma… Son demasiado lindas… – Esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa la cual era capaz de robarme el aliento con tan solo quedarme prendado a ella. – ¿Qué harías si me termino enamorando de ti? – Pero… Yo…

– ¿Y qué haría si yo termino odiándolo? – Pregunté con seriedad en el rostro. – Eso es lo único que lograra si continua divirtiéndose a mis expensas. – No… Eso no pasara… Sin embargo… Sé que el final que me espera cuando termine mi camino será solamente la fulminación de todo lo que creí haber sido… Y nunca fui…

– Evadiste mi pregunta eh. – Me reclamó aquello. – Pero… Si algo así pasara… – Permaneció en silencio algunos segundos pensando en ello. – Si tú me llegases a odiar y yo te llegase a amar… Ciertamente mi corazón se vería lastimado y me culparía por haber sido un idiota contigo. – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, sin poder evitar el perderme una vez más en la profundidad del gris de sus pupilas. – Pero, estoy seguro de que no estaría arrepentido de amarte aún así… Es más… Haría que te enamoraras de mí… Haría lo que fuera para que me amaras como yo lo haría… – Posó su mano en mi cabello con suavidad para luego susurrarme al oído. – Soy muy necio, y si de casualidad me llego a enamorar por primera vez, no dejaría ir a esa persona por ningún motivo. – Declaró en aquel susurro.

–…– Lo sorpresa me apresó entre sus brazos al escuchar tales palabras, provocando que el significado de estas elevaran mi temperatura corporal, demostrándose en el leve color rojo que se había apoderado de mi rostro. Como de igual forma mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho una y otra vez, extrañamente causándome un dolor que… No me lastimaba en absoluto… – Usted es demasiado ligero con las palabras. – Señalé a la vez que aprovechaba un pequeño espacio entre nosotros para huir de aquel lugar y levantarme. – En fin… Solo será un día… – Cedí de mala gana. – Pero, eso no significa que crea enteramente en sus palabras. No crea que saldrá airoso si resulta ser un mentiroso. – Advertí con seriedad en el rostro.

– Cada vez te vuelves más y más lindo Shizuku. – Comentó mientras reía un poco. – Es bastante tierno que te sonrojes por lo que dije. – Sus ojos buscaron a los míos, a la vez que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. – En fin, supongo que… ¿Seré la primera cita de Shizuku Ishi? – Preguntó curioso.

–…– Preferí ignorar lo primero… No deseaba hacer algún comentario con respecto a mis reacciones que ya ni yo mismo podía controlar. – Si no salí con nadie antes fue porque no hubo persona que realmente valiera la pena y me interesara como para desperdiciar mi tiempo de esa forma. – Expliqué con indiferencia. – Si le digo esto es porque sé que no me dejara en paz hasta que se lo diga, y… Por favor ahórrese la siguiente pregunta que sé que me querrá hacer. – Desvié el rostro con algo de molestia, pero sabía que no lograba ocultar del todo la vergüenza que implicaba aquella pregunta, que estaba seguro él no se iba a contener de hacerme.

– Entonces… Eso quiere decir que aún eres virgen, ¿Verdad? – Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, para susurrarme al oído. – Si fuéramos pareja tendría el placer de probarte entero, ¿No? – ¿Q-Que?

– ¡…! – Esta vez la sensación de calor en mi rostro fue mucho más intensa, causando que rápidamente me alejara de su cercanía. – ¡Le dije que no preguntara eso! – Le reclamé. – No importa… – Intenté recuperar mi semblante sereno. – Ya es muy tarde. Me voy a casa. – Anuncié con indiferencia mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de su departamento para salir.

– ¿Tratando de huir? – Cerró la puerta en cuanto yo la abrí, impidiéndome el paso libre hacia la salida. – Eres bastante lindo Shizuku… Como te dije, si fuera yo el que te probase… Lo haría lentamente y con mucho cuidado. – Su ojos se clavaron en los míos, observándome con intensidad en sus pupilas, dándome cuenta que la forma en que me miraba era capaz de desmoronar cada parte de mi ser, al ser el fuego que ardía en la profundidad de sus pupilas lo suficiente para derretir los polos de mi resistencia.

–…– Sus ojos que aun seguían puestos con firmeza en mí observándome de esa forma tan profunda y absorbente fueron capaces de dejarme sin palabras, pero, aun si las tuviera… Me hubiera sido imposible profesarlas al sentir como me estaba faltando el aire por los efectos que tenia sobre mí. – Sensei, lo que usted quería ya lo logró. Déjeme ir a mi casa. – Intenté no sonar afectado por lo que en ese momento me estaba haciendo su mirada, al buscar una manera de irme de allí cuanto antes.

– En realidad… Ahora tengo ganas de hacer algo interesante debido a tu sinceridad, y a tu forma de actuar debido a mis acciones… – Me tomó de la barbilla para de esa forma robarme un beso al unir sus labios con los míos. – Puedo hacer que te sientas muy bien solo con un beso… – No satisfecho con el anterior, optó por robarme otro beso, sincronizando la forma en que sus labios encajaban en los míos, junto con su cuerpo apegándose al mío, amoldándose uno en el otro a la perfección. Una sensación que de nuevo… Me asustó por lo bien que se sentía.

– No diga estupideces, Sensei. – Traté de alejarlo de mí con mis manos, sin embargo me tenía apresado entre su cuerpo y la pared, y él no tenía intensión alguna de dejarme escapar.

– No estoy jugando… – Me observó con seriedad, para luego volver a tomar mis labios en un beso, bajando lentamente su mano hasta mi cintura recorriendo con delicadeza mi cuerpo y desatando a su paso la sensación de descargas eléctricas las cuales estremecían cada parte de mí ante su tacto.

– Sensei, ¿Qué está haciendo? – Me fue imposible no despojarme de mi semblante indiferente y tranquilo, para preguntar aquello un tanto nervioso, puesto que sentía un poco diferente la forma en la me estaba tocando esta vez, al igual que sus palabras.

– Solo cierra los ojos y deja que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad. No todo tiene que ser controlado. – Lamió mi cuello pasando lentamente su lengua por mi piel dejando a su paso una húmeda sensación, para luego apegar nuestras cinturas y empezar a exigir un beso mucho más intenso al irrumpir en mi boca mediante su lengua, invitándome a entrelazar mi lengua con la suya y tomándose su tiempo para degustar cada parte de mi boca.

–Ngh…– Me había sorprendido por ese beso, y más aun con la forma en que nuestras caderas se unían, mientras su lengua buscaba entrelazarse con la mía. Pero más me había sorprendido, al darme cuenta que el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío y su boca buscando la mía era fácilmente aceptada por mí. Acostumbrándome entonces a las sensaciones que traía consigo, y entregándome sin duda alguna a sus exigencias, al dejar que mi lengua jugara con la suya dentro de nuestras bocas.

Él rápidamente se dio cuenta que había sucumbido a mis instintos, al darse la libertad de prolongar los besos para que fueran más largos y profundos, provocando que el aire nos faltara, pero siendo algo que a ninguno de los nos importaba al estar tan inmersos y perdidos cada uno en la boca del otro. De repente me di cuenta que sus caderas se rozaban con las mías en un vaivén que iba aumentando en intensidad al paso de los besos que nuestros labios intercambiaban al no encontrar suficiente la manera en que se devoraban, causando que cada que nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire, él mordiera mi labio inferior, para retomar los besos y continuar entrelazando su lengua con la mía, en un lascivo y desenfrenado baile que ninguno de los dos pretendía terminar.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a brotar de mi interior ante la fricción de mis caderas con las suyas, haciéndola más notoria al colocar su mano detrás de mis caderas para apegarme a las suyas con firmeza, me di cuenta que, entre la confusión y el deseo por seguir unido a sus labios, la parte baja de mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, al haber sido estimulado con la propia parte de Sensei que se frotaba con esmero en un vaivén que… Logró excitarme lo suficiente junto con los besos que en ese momento le arrebataba a mis labios.

– Sensei… Ya es muy tarde… Tengo que irme. – Musité, con la voz entrecortada por aquellos besos, de cierta forma agradeciendo que pudiera atribuirle a eso lo insegura y nerviosa que sonó mi voz, deseando dentro de mí que él no se diera cuenta del estado al que me había llevado.

– ¿Piensas que te dejaré ir cuando ya estás así? – Tomó mi barbilla para continuar con los besos, a la vez que su mano bajaba por mi cuerpo para ir hacia mi entrepierna y comenzar a tantear mi miembro.

– Lo digo en serio… – Trate de imponer firmeza en la voz pero su mano en aquel lugar, lograba que mi ritmo cardiaco se saliera de los límites permitidos. – Ngh… – Acallé un gemido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca para ir directo a sus oídos, cuando con su mano agarró mi erección, para masajear lentamente aquel lugar que se encontraba tan sensible por sobre la tela. Su tacto solo lograba encender la llama de mi excitación, y llamar al deseo para que me tomara preso entre sus garras. – D-Deténgase, Sensei. – Con una de mis manos traté de detener el movimiento de la suya. Sin embargo, una parte dentro de mí me exigía no detenerlo en su labor, pues aunque no deseara aceptarlo la sensación de su mano acariciándome estaba haciéndome experimentar un desbordante placer que me capturaba por completo entre sus redes. Obligándome entonces a jadear levemente por las sensaciones que le provocaba a mi cuerpo.

– No pienso detenerme ahora… No cuando estoy escuchando esos lindos gemidos… – La manera en que susurró esas palabras en mi oído y terminó mordiendo mi oreja fue capaz de hacer que toda mi piel se erizara ante la sensación que desembocó.

Permanecí todavía desorientado por esto último, pero, salí por completo del transe al sentir como con su mano desabrochaba mi pantalón, para acto continuo escuchar el sonido de mi cierre bajando con lentitud, dándole libre acceso a su mano para sentir mi erección sobre el bóxer, y tantear un poco más aquel lugar, dándome cuenta que su mano en ese sitio lograba que mi temperatura corporal subiera considerablemente hasta el punto de decir que aquella parte estaba ardiendo en deseo por ser tocada, cosa que posiblemente él no paso desapercibida al meter su mano para tocar directamente mi miembro y liberarlo de la tela que lo tenía apresado de forma inclemente.

No satisfecho con eso, decidió también utilizar su mano libre para colarse por debajo de mi camiseta, y subir con delicadeza hasta mi pecho, procurando el tocar y rozar con sus dedos a plenitud mi piel en aquel lento recorrido por mi cuerpo.

– ¡N-Ni lo sueñe! – Exclamé molesto. Pero, mi respiración entrecortada le arrebataba la firmeza a mi voz, convirtiéndola en nada más que un débil susurro.

No tenía ni la más mínima intensión de complacerlo de esa forma. Pues, aunque sus caricias se sentían tan bien en mi cuerpo, y este las estaba recibiendo gustoso, mi orgullo era mucho más fuerte, y era capaz de morderme la lengua con tal de no dejar que de mi boca salieran sonidos que profesaran el placer que en ese momento sentía. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo del intenso sonrojo que yacía en mi rostro, ni mucho menos de todo mi tembloroso cuerpo que se estremecía entre sus manos.

– El que trates de esconderlos solo hace que desee escucharlos con mayor intensidad. – Susurró suavemente en mi oído. – Es inútil resistirse, ¿Sabes? – Le dio una leve mordida a mi oreja, a la vez que su mano comenzaba a moverse en un lento vaivén, de arriba hacia abajo por todo el contorno de mi miembro, haciéndome cada vez más difícil la tarea de contener los gemidos que mi voz deseaba sacar, al ser mi cuerpo victima de sus caricias, las cuales seducían a mi deseo, escuchando entonces como la voz de mi interior me rogaba que cediera a su tacto, y me entregara al placer de su roce. – Ya estás todo mojado Shizuku… Qué lindo… – Su lengua recorrió con lentitud el contorno de mi cuello al degustarme en su totalidad, subiendo hasta mis labios y así reclamarlos como suyos al morderlos de forma posesiva, su mano libre optó por pasear a placer por mi cuerpo, encontrando con sus dedos uno de mis pezones y sin poder retener un poco sus impulsos, comenzar a masajear suavemente aquella zona, la cual no esperaba, resultó ser de lo más sensible en mi cuerpo, al darme cuenta que su tacto en ese lugar contribuía a subir un peldaño más en la escala de la excitación de la cual en ese momento me encontraba cautivo sin escapatoria alguna… Lo peor de todo era que… No estaba realmente seguro que quisiera escapar…

– S-Sensei… Ya… ¡Ya deje—Aah! – Sentí como mi cuerpo me traicionó al no poder soportar más tiempo, y dejar liberada mi voz, dándole el libre acceso a un gemido de placer, pues todo mi ser se estremeció ante la sensación que provocó su mano al acariciar en un punto sensible en mi miembro el cual hizo que descargas de placer se prolongaran por cada parte de mí, haciendo que la firmeza y orgullo se desmoronaran frente a mí, dejándome totalmente desprotegido, y a merced de ese hombre que no paraba ni un solo momento en su tarea de acariciar con su mano ese lugar tan caliente y ansioso en mí. – Le digo que… Me deje… – Intenté decir débilmente, mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho, intentando alejarlo, más sin embargo, sabía que todo sería inútil… Mi libido aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, y… Ya no podía controlar a mi cuerpo en lo más mínimo…

– Hey… Solo relájate… Te gusta aquí, ¿Verdad? – Sus labios volvieron a apresar a los míos en un exigente beso, a la vez que aceleraba su mano que se movía en el contorno de mi erección, empezando a darle mayor atención a la corona de este, al acariciarla con frenéticos movimientos circulares al subir, masajeando con ímpetu aquel lugar por varios segundos los cuales me parecieron una eternidad, al descubrir que exactamente esa parte recibía la mayor parte del placer al ser sensible al calor de su tacto, para luego retomar el rápido vaivén que acariciaba mi erección en su totalidad.

– ¡N-No me… Mnh… Gusta…Ah…! – Ya no podía soportar más las sensaciones que sus caricias me daban, por lo que tuve que rendirme al placer, y de esa forma dejar que mi voz y mi cuerpo se expresaran con libertad, al permitirme el soltar con mayor facilidad los gemidos y jadeos que indicaban el nivel de excitación y lo mucho que mi cuerpo disfrutaba de las atenciones recibidas al no solo estar masturbándome, sino también el estrujar mis pezones entre sus dedos, a la vez que sus labios devoraban con pasión a los míos en la furia de sus besos que se clavaban en mis labios.

– Eres bastante lindo. – Me susurró con voz ronca, notando entonces como la excitación también lo acompañaba.

– ¡Ngh… D-Deténgase… Sensei, yo… Aah…! – Mi jadeante voz no me permitía el expresar por completo lo que deseaba decir, solamente era capaz de gemir ante sus caricias, pues mi cuerpo me indicaba como estaba próximo a llegar al límite de lo que podía soportar, al sentir como el placer se aglomeraba dentro de mí, llegando entonces hasta el punto de dolerme, indicándome que no faltaría mucho para terminar.

–…Hazlo… – Susurró en mi oído. – Vente Shizuku, y déjame ver tu rostro mientras te corres. – Su mano continuó masturbándome de forma frenética, sin detenerse ni un solo momento en su labor, puesto que era ayudado por los fluidos de mi miembro que hacían más rápidas las caricias, provocando que su mano resbalara con facilidad y rapidez por mi erección una y otra vez sin descanso, mientras su otra mano se mantenía apretando uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos con algo de fuerza. Sintiendo entonces como su boca se dirigía a mi cuello para morderlo a placer, y dejar a su paso pequeñas marcas que serian los vestigios de su estadía en mi piel.

Las sensaciones eran embriagadoras, y mi mente ya estaba más que pérdida en ese mar de confusión, encontrándome a la deriva entre el placer y el deseo. Dándome cuenta que la isla donde habitaba la razón se hallaba muy lejos del lugar donde yo estaba, teniendo que usar como tabla de salvación la excitación que en ese momento era mi único dueño.

– ¡Se—Sensei… Mnh… Aah! – Llegué a mi límite cuando menos lo esperé, al sentir como algo dentro de mí estallaba en mil pedazos, sin embargo no era dolor lo que me causó, sino un intenso y sublime placer, el cual me obligó a aferrarme con fuerza al cuerpo de Sensei, al estrujar con desesperación su camisa entre mis dedos, apoyándome en él para no caer de rodillas victima de la forma en que mis piernas perdieron su firmeza al doblegarse ante las sensaciones jamás experimentadas. –…– Me mantuve abrazado a su cuerpo por algunos segundos, para después separarme de él, y dejar que mi cuerpo cayera de rodillas al suelo, intentando recuperarme de aquel orgasmo, al respirar entrecortadamente con una notoria dificultad para tomar aire, dándome cuenta de igual forma que mi rostro aun se sentía arder con intensidad por lo sucedido.

–¡…!– Levanté un poco la mirada hacia la persona que tenía en frente, causando que un sonrojo me tomara preso, al observar como lamia el liquido que había sido depositado entre sus dedos, causando que yo rápidamente volviera a bajar la mirada, para esconder mi expresión de sus ojos.

–…– Se arrodilló de igual forma para ponerse a mi altura, y así levantar un poco el flequillo que cubría mi rostro, enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos, para de esa manera encajar sus labios en los míos, besándome repetidas veces. –… ¿Estás bien?… – Preguntó, mientras continuaba besando mis labios, para luego apoyar nuestras frentes y mirarme detenidamente a los ojos, siendo capaz de contemplar mi propio reflejo en la profundidad de sus pupilas.

– Yo… – Susurré en apenas un hilito de voz… Me encontraba sorprendido por la forma en que me había dejado llevar, al sucumbir ante sus caricias que lograron hacerme experimentar tales sensaciones que jamás en mi vida había sentido… Se sintió tan bien, me deje llevar sin mucha dificultad, y tampoco puedo pensar que todo lo que me hizo fue malo, todo esto junto me… Aterra… – ¡Me voy, tengo trabajo mañana! – Me incorporé del suelo a como pude, y con gran velocidad salí de su departamento. No quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar.

No comprendía ni un poco él porque me había entregado de esa forma a él, ni tampoco entendía él porque me sentí tan satisfecho y pleno con sus caricias… Lo único que quería era… Huir… Correr lejos de ese lugar, como si con eso también pudiera huir de toda la confusión que ahora era parte de mí, y que… No me dejaría hasta encontrarle una respuesta a todas mis preguntas…

* * *

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?… – Susurré para mi mismo luego de unos minutos de que Shizuku había salido huyendo del departamento.

Quiero decir, ¿Por qué?, Me dejé llevar y me descontrolé… Si sigo involucrándome de esa manera, yo…No… Ya estoy lo bastante involucrado con él que reconozco que me es difícil separarme…

– Ahhh, soy un idiota. – Yo… Shizuku es muy especial para mí… No quisiera que me odiara por mi estúpida forma de actuar…Pero, cuando besaba sus labios… Y nuestras caderas se apegaban… Y cuando sentía su respiración agitada cerca de la mía… No pude evitarlo… Solamente espero poder hablar con él… En verdad… No deseo lastimarlo…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Siento como cada vez ijuuin viola más el espacio personal de Shizuku ;_; lo bueno es que después de lo que le hizo a Shizu-Chan, él tendrá que tocarse sólito c: XDD En fin... Esperamos que les haya gustado la actualización esperamos sacar la continuación lo mas pront**__**o posible :D cualquier duda, opinión critica, comentario, no duden en hacerla ^^**_

_**Saludos!**_


	14. A la luz de una sonrisa (Parte final)

_**Hola :D nos alegra mucho el regresar hoy con un nuevo capitulo del fic n_n en verdad se que fue un tiempo el que nos demoramos para traer actualización, creo que más del mes si no me equivoco ._. pero bueno, yo estaba a finales de semestre y estaba muy ocupada con los materias y así, lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones ya XD Marie no, pero yo espero que cuando menos el que yo este libre, nos ayude un poco más para actualizar más rapido ;0; en fin... Sin más que decir, les dejamos la continuación :D esperemos les guste n_n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: A la luz de una sonrisa (Parte final)**

Desperté con algo de pesadez a pesar de ser sábado el día de hoy, y haber dormido lo suficiente, puesto que mi reloj marcaba las 12 en punto de la tarde.

– ¡Tengo la impresión de que hoy será un gran día! – Dicté convencida, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Por supuesto… ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? Ayer llegué a altas horas de la noche, después de haber salido tarde de la universidad y en vez de regresar directamente a casa, opté por ir a una fiesta de la facultad. Cuando regresé al departamento tenía bastante miedo de la reacción de Shizu-Chan, debido a que él siempre me regañaba seriamente cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Posiblemente piensa que no se me cuidar a altas horas de la noche, y por eso me quiere tener temprano aquí…

– Tal y como se comportaría un molesto y sobreprotector hermano mayor…– Suspiré con cansancio ante la idea.

Jamás tuve hermanos, así que no era problema que me negaran salidas o estuvieran monitoreando mis pasos, pero, ahora Shizu-Chan se estaba encargando de eso… A veces puede ser más pesado que de costumbre… Pero… Ayer me escapé de su típico sermón, pues cuando llegué a casa me encontré con las luces apagadas y un silencio sepulcral que me indicaba que él ya había llegado a casa desde muy temprano, posiblemente estaba dormido. Así que me hice de mis grandes habilidades para no hacer ruido alguno y entrar como si nada a mi cuarto, saliendo airosa de la situación.

Aunque me pareció un poco raro tanta calma… La mayor de las veces Shizu-Chan no le importaba que tan cansado estuviera. Se mantenía despierto para esperar a que yo llegara y así regañarme como solo él lo hacía.

– Bueno… No importa. – Le resté importancia al asunto. Él no me había descubierto y eso era lo importante.

Salí de la habitación aun llevando mi pijama. No me importó mucho ese hecho, ya que en días como este, en los cuales Shizu-Chan no tenía trabajo, solía dormir hasta altas horas del día. Un hábito que adquirió desde que entro a trabajar en la editorial, debido a que antes se levantaba muy temprano aun si no tuviera algún pendiente a primeras horas del día. Todo esto me indicaba lo mucho que ese trabajo le exigía. Aunque él no demostrara lo agotado que se encontraba, en situaciones como estas era cuando todo salía al descubierto.

– Que chico tan problemático. – Dije para mí misma, a la vez que salía de mi habitación y… – Lo veo, pero no lo creo…– Me acerqué a lo que había llamado mi atención, para confirmar lo que mis ojos observaban perplejos.

Shizu-Chan se encontraba profundamente dormido… En el sofá… Es decir… ¡EN EL SOFA! ¡Y no me vio cuando llegué tarde ayer! ¡¿Cómo es que no me vio si pasé a un lado de él prácticamente?! Ayer todo estaba tan oscuro, ni siquiera quise prender las luces por miedo a que él se diera cuenta de mi llegada, y lo tuve tan cerca… ¿Por qué? Eso no es normal de él, y además… ¿Por qué demonios no se fue a su cama a dormir?

– En verdad que eres problemático. – Me senté en cuclillas para poder observarlo de cerca.

Por su expresión puedo asegurar que todavía se encuentra muy cansado me pregunto si…

–…– Llevé una de mis manos directamente a su cabello para acariciarlo un poco. Me sorprendí bastante al darme cuenta que su cabello era muy suave al tacto.

– No se despierta… – Esperaba que al tocar su cabello se despertara, más sin embargo eso no ocurrió, pues seguía igual de inmerso en su sueño. – Ey… Shizu-Chan, despierta. – Me comenzó a exasperar el verlo tan tranquilo a pesar de estarlo tocando. Creo que ahora sé cómo fue que Ijuuin-Sensei le dejo esas marcas en el cuello. – ¡Shizu-Chan, no es divertido si no te despiertas! – Comencé a picar con la punta de mis dedos sus costados, tal vez pueda provocarle cosquillas y así despierte, pero…

–…– ¡Sigue sin despertar! ¡Qué frustrante!

Rápidamente a mi vino una estupenda idea. Me levanté y fui con paso rápido hasta mi habitación, para regresar cuanto antes con una pequeña caja de maquillaje.

– Me lo agradecerás algún día. – Dije suavemente, mientras me inclinaba hacia él, y dirigía directamente a su cuello una pequeña brocha con maquillaje… – ¡…! –

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Pude sentir como mi corazón se detuvo en el momento en que la mano de Shizu-Chan tomó la mía deteniéndola en su labor.

– Emm… Desaparecer las marcas que Sensei te dejo, con… ¡Magia! – Dije animada y algo nerviosa mientras le mostraba el maquillaje y la brocha.

– Deja esa cosa. No quiero que lo uses conmigo. – Indicó con seriedad.

– P-pero… ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que batallé para encontrar un maquillaje de tu tono?! Es decir, tu piel es muy blanca… A decir verdad creo que hasta estas un poco pálido… – Dijo entre dientes. – Y tuve que buscar en muchos lugares para encontrar un maquillaje que se asemejara al tono de tu piel. ¡Así que mejor cierra la boca, y déjame continuar! – Dicté, al instante en que volví a llevar mi mano hacia su cuello.

– No quiero que me pongas esa cosa, Alice. – Intentó volver a agarrar mi mano, sin embargo yo fui más ágil, al no dejarme capturar.

– No te preocupes, no está probado con animales. – Miré el paquete del maquillaje. – Bueno… No mucho… – Aclaré, sin querer darle mucha importancia. – Pareciera que fueras un niño pequeño que no quiere que lo inyecten. Ahora quédate quieto. – Dije mientras me subía al sillón, para así facilitarme las cosas.

– ¡Ey, bájate de aquí! – Oh… No le agradó en nada por lo que veo…

– Ya deja de quejarte, y… ¡Waah! – Shizu-Chan quiso levantarse del sillón, pero como me aferré a que se quedara recostado, ambos terminamos cayendo al suelo. – ¡Eres un brusco, Shizu-Chan! – Me quejé de él, a pesar de que fui yo quien cayó encima de él.

– Mira quien lo dice. Quítate de encima. Estas pesada ¿Sabías? – Me… ¿Me acaba de decir que estoy gorda?

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Esta no te la perdono Shizu-Chan! ¡Te voy a maquillar el cuello y también la cara para que parezcas travesti! – Exclamé molesta, a la vez que sin importarme nada, comencé a maquillar su cuello, aunque no lo hacía con mucho cuidado, más bien estaba descargando mi ira.

– ¡Ey, ya es suficiente! ¡Deja eso Alice! – De nuevo intentó tomar mis manos, pero gracias a que soy muy pequeña y DELGADA lograba zafarme de él. – ¡Basta! –

–¡…! – El desconcierto me acompañó rápidamente, pues cuando menos lo espere, Shizu-Chan se encontraba arriba de mí, al cambiar de objetivo y tomarme de la cintura de forma que con un simple movimiento ya me tenía debajo de él.

– Te tengo. – Sus ojos me miraron de forma inexpresiva como era lo usual, a diferencia de mis ojos que aun se encontraban perplejos por haber sido atrapada de esa forma. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo… Él encima de mí, con sus manos aun puestas en mi cintura y yo vestida con solamente una ligera pijama… Yo…

– ¡No me violes, Shizu-Chan! –

* * *

Luego de lo que pasó el día de ayer no tengo idea de cómo enfrentar a Shizuku… Estoy consciente que sobrepasé los límites y le debo una disculpa pero, si me llegara a preguntar el porqué de mis acciones no sabría qué responderle… Además… El hecho de que él no me detuviera y me dejara continuar simplemente me confunde más, ¿Acaso fue un shock para él y por eso no me detuvo?, O esto tiene que ver con… No… Vamos Kyo… No seas idiota… Es imposible que el muchacho esté enamorado de mí…

Como sea, encuentro difícil la forma en la que debo actuar o decir ahora, además… Estoy en frente de la puerta de su departamento y estoy empezando a sentirme algo nervioso… ¿Y si no desea verme?, ¿Y si está molesto?

– ¡Ahhhh!, ¡Esto es tan difícil! – Exclamé mientras revolvía mi cabello de la desesperación.

No puedo creerlo, parezco un jovenzuelo… Demonios… ¡Ya basta! Tengo que entrar y disculparme ahora…

Entré decidido al departamento, hasta llegar a la sala; solo sabré si tengo esperanzas o no respecto a mi futuro si hablo directamente con él, espero que en verdad no esté molesto si no esto será un poco feo para…

–…– Me encontraba allí parado, inmóvil, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Shizuku estaba encima de Alice, tomándola por la cintura y tirados en el suelo además de estar muy… MUY cerca el uno del otro, puedo jurar que hay tan solo unos milímetros de distancia entre sus rostros…

– Cof… Cof… Lo siento… No era mi intención interrumpirles…– Simplemente me di la media vuelta y busqué salir por la puerta.

Ese chico me había dicho que no tenía ninguna relación excepto la de vivir juntos y ser amigos… ¿Por qué están entonces siendo TAN cercanos? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué esto me está perturbando?, Después de todo nuestra relación no es romántica… O algo por el estilo…

* * *

– Ah… Se fue… – Dije con indiferencia, después de haber observado como Sensei había entrado sin siquiera ser invitado al departamento, e irse de la misma forma por su cuenta propia.

– S-Shizu-Chan… – Al escuchar la voz de Alice regresé la vista hacia ella y…

– ¡…! – Sin habérmelo esperado, sentí un dolor acompañado con el ardor en mi piel, al momento en que ella me plantó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro la cual provocó un sonoro y estrepitoso ruido al impactar su mano en mi mejilla, dejándome perplejo ante esa acción que no esperaba en lo más mínimo.

– Shizu-Chan… Eres… ¡Eres un imbécil! – Exclamó, molesta, a la vez que me tiraba hacia un lado, para de esa manera levantarse del suelo. A pesar de que la miraba con mi usual expresión indiferente, por dentro aun me preguntaba el por qué de sus desmesuradas acciones.

– No te iba a violar, ¿Sabes? – Aclaré con poco interés, aun estando en el suelo.

– ¡No es por eso que lo digo! – Negó al instante.

– Aja… – Sigo sin comprenderla…

– Como… ¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta de las cosas? – Su tono de voz demostraba lo exasperada que la ponía mi actitud poco interesada en el tema. – Ijuuin-Sensei nos vio. Es seguro que se hizo una idea errónea por eso, y aun así… ¿Pretendes quedarte de brazos cruzados? – Me miró fijo al rostro.

– La verdad es que el piso está muy cómodo. – Contesté sin dudar. – Que piense lo que quiera, no es algo que me interese de todas formas. – Sentí una punzada en mi pecho al decir eso.

– ¡Pues a mí sí! ¡Así que búscalo y explícale lo que pasó! ¡Seguro ha de pensar que soy una fácil! – ¿Una fácil? No… En realidad por la forma en que batallé para quitarte ese maquillaje no eres para nada fácil.

– Bien, bien… – Me levanté del suelo, sin muchos ánimos, la verdad es que lo que menos deseaba era el verlo tan pronto después de… Eso…

Salí del departamento con la esperanza de que lo más probable fuera que él se había ido en cuanto vio aquella escena. Ahora que lo pienso es muy posible que haya pensado que nosotros éramos algo "más" no es como si me importe de todas formas… No es algo que… Deba de importarme…

– ¿Qué lo traía por aquí, Sensei? – Para mi mala suerte el todavía no se había ido, pues se encontraba no muy lejos en el pasillo del edificio. – Como es sábado me imaginé que usted estaría súpito en su cama. – Musite con serenidad.

* * *

Mientras seguía debatiendo en mi mente lo idiota que fui al sentirme culpable por lo que hice ayer luego de ver la escena de hace un momento, noté que aquel muchacho me había seguido.

Me volteé y lo miré por unos segundos, manteniendo la importante distancia que había entre nosotros.

– Había venido a disculparme pero veo que no hace falta. – Di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y continué saliendo del lugar. Además, por la forma indiferente en la que se dirige a mí, puedo deducir que no le ha dado la mayor importancia a lo que sucedió ayer… No tiene caso que me preocupe si a él no le importa.

* * *

– Es usted muy dado a quedarse con la primera impresión que obtiene, ¿No es así? – Pregunté para que detuviera sus pasos. – Eso demuestra el poco criterio que tiene como persona. – Añadí mirándolo con indiferencia al rostro.

Mi mente y mi raciocinio mantenían una intensa pelea dentro de mí para dar con la respuesta que aclararía todas las dudas que ahora reinaban en todo mí ser. No lo comprendo… Simplemente no entiendo porque él ha decidido tomar esa actitud para conmigo. ¿Solo por aquello que vio? ¿Por qué debería de molestarse? Es solo que no existe razón lógica que me dé respuesta a esas preguntas si ni yo mismo lo entiendo… Ni a él… Ni a mí…

Lo peor de todo es que ahora estoy siendo preso de una angustia que desea tomarme por completo entre sus garras. Había dicho que no me importaba que él pensara lo que pensara, pero, ahora… Siento que si no le dejo todo en claro, no podre estar tranquilo… En verdad… No tengo remedio… Sigo haciendo cosas que ni yo mismo comprendo, y me sigo sintiendo de una forma que no va acorde con mi propia lógica.

– Entonces debo decir lo mismo de ti, cuando me conociste no creo que hayas tenido la mejor impresión de mí, ¿O sí? – Este hombre…

– Yo he tenido muchas impresiones de usted, Sensei… Pero cada que interactuó con usted, una nueva definición se suma a la definición que tengo de usted. – Contesté con seriedad. – ¿Me va a escuchar, o prefiere quedarse con esa impresión? – Dije sin más.

–…– Un silencio sepulcral fue el único testigo de nuestro encuentro, al no hacerse presente la voz de esa persona. Sin darme cuenta… La respuesta que podría salir de sus labios… Se había convertido en el hilo que sostenía mi corazón…

¿Por qué después de eso que me hizo, deseo con tantas fuerzas dejarle en claro que no tengo nada con Alice?, ¿Qué acaso ya lo perdone? O más bien… ¿Alguna vez hubo algo que perdonar?… Aunque todo este tiempo quise ignorarlo para no entrar en un conflicto emocional aun más grande que el que ahora causaba un desastre en mi mente, yo… No puedo ignorarlo, es inevitable el no recordar lo que sucedió ayer… No hay nada que perdonar porque… Él llegó… Hasta donde yo se lo permití… Y es cuando busco una respuesta al porque de ello… Cuando todo mi ser colapsa en confusión.

– ¿Vas a decirme que simplemente te caíste encima?, O que ¿Estaban jugando?… Shizuku, ya te lo dije… Vine a disculparme, pero veo que no hace falta porque no muestras ningún signo de estar molesto o algo parecido… Ayer te encontrabas muy sorprendido y eso en verdad hizo que me preocupara… En realidad, no sé qué pensar sobre todo esto… Estoy algo confundido… – No es el único… – Vine acá sin pensarlo, lo único que quería saber era si estabas bien. – Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, expresando con ellos la misma sinceridad con la que hablaban sus palabras.

– Yo… La verdad es que no quisiera hablar de eso. – Dije en voz muy baja para mi gusto. – Si usted está de acuerdo me gustaría que ambos lo olvidáramos e hiciéramos como que nunca pasó. No estoy molesto ni tampoco traumado o algo por el estilo. Solo… Dejemos las cosas como están. No hace falta que se disculpe, me conformo con que a cambio dejemos eso en el olvido. – Expliqué sin querer hacer mucho hincapié en ello. La verdad es que no quería tocar más ese tema, si podíamos hacer como que no pasó nada, tal vez podría de esa forma calmar las preguntas que atormentaban mi cabeza. – Sobre lo que ocurrió con Alice… La verdad es que si… Caímos al suelo… Pero antes de eso habían pasado más cosas… – Tomé un poco de aire para soltarlo en un profundo suspiro al recordar las cosas por las que me hacía pasar esa chica. – La noche de ayer estaba tan cansado que dormí en el sillón, Alice me encontró ahí y quería aprovechar que me encontraba dormido para hacerme un "favor" – Mencioné esa última palabra con un dejo de sarcasmo. – Desperté y ella me dijo que me haría el favor de borrar las marcas de mi cuello con algo de maquillaje que había comprado pensando en mí. No me agradó en nada la idea y quise impedir que me pusiera esa cosa, forcejeamos un poco, y en eso del sillón caímos al suelo, para mi mala suerte ella cayó encima de mí, yo me quejé de lo pesada que era… Creo que ese comentario no le agradó en nada… – Recordé con pesadez su reacción. – Fue entonces que me atacó con la brocha que tenía en la mano. – Llevé mis dedos hacia mi cuello para tocarlo un poco y al regresarlos notar el maquillaje que había en ellos todavía. – No era para nada delicada, y creo que más bien se estaba vengando por ese comentario que hice, fue por eso que la tomé de la cintura y cambiamos de posición para que se detuviera, y fue ahí cuando usted llegó. – Me sentí como un tonto al terminar el infantil relato con el que comenzó mi día.

– Te diste cuenta de que no te pedí explicación, ¿Verdad? – Me observó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro luego de haber escuchado como me había excusado.

– ¡…! – Quedé perplejo ante eso… Era cierto, él no me había pedido una explicación, pero de forma inconsciente demostré lo mucho que deseaba dejarle en claro la situación cuando sin si quiera pedírmelo le expliqué lo sucedido.

– ¿Eso quieres?, ¿Olvidarlo? – Sus ojos buscaron a los míos mientras de sus labios salían suavemente aquellas palabras.

No tuve el valor necesario para contestar sus preguntas. Él entendió mi silencio, y acto seguido de eso se acercó lentamente hacia mí, para que mi piel pudiera sentir su calidez al tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

– ¿Eso incluye los besos o los abrazos?, O ¿La forma en la que te trato?… ¿Quieres que lo olvide todo? – Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos ni un solo segundo, al igual que los míos que habían caído rendidos bajo el hechizo de su mirada, ahora que no era capaz de desviar la vista hacia otro lado que no fueran sus profundos y grises ojos. Su voz era una extraña mezcla entre la seriedad y la suavidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, provocando que sus palabras hicieran más impacto en mi corazón. Y su rostro… En ese rostro podía leer entre sus facciones lo que su corazón gritaba en silencio… No deseaba olvidar lo que pasó. –…Por mi parte… Yo no deseo olvidar nada… Lo que compartimos y vivimos juntos… Por muy malo que sea… Hay algo dentro de mí que me impide olvidarlo… – Disminuyó la poca distancia que nos alejaba para poder rodear mi cintura con sus manos y de esa forma estrecharme con suavidad entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello.

– Yo… – Mi voz se convirtió en tan solo un débil susurro, era como si mi cuerpo entre sus brazos se rompiera en miles de fragmentos, pero por dentro mi corazón estuviera ardiendo por la calidez de su contacto. – No digo que olvide todo eso… Solo… No volvamos a tocar el tema de lo que pasó ayer… – Expliqué en voz baja, de pronto sintiéndome apenado por lo que estaba diciendo, es decir… Estoy dando a entender que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha estado bien, y aun así digo que lo de ayer no… ¿Verdad?, No me comprendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo detuve?… Mi mente en ese momento se negaba a sus caricias, pero… Mi cuerpo se entregaba devoto a su tacto… ¿Es que mi mente se negaba a lo que realmente quería, y por eso mi cuerpo lo expresaba? O ¿Es que ahora me encuentro preso entre las redes que en el pasado tanto me advertían que tuviera cuidado?… ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo esta contradicción?…

Sensei no llenó con palabras el vació que ocupaba el silencio entre nosotros, pero cuando menos lo esperé ya se encontraba a poca distancia de mi rostro, lo suficiente cerca como para tomar mis labios en un suave y cálido beso, dándome un consentimiento momentáneo a mi petición, pues seguramente él no deseaba dejar las cosas de esta forma.

Aprovechó la cercanía que se había formado entre nosotros para no darle fin a los besos, y continuar uniendo mis labios con los suyos, donde cada uno de ellos duraban largos segundos, siendo lentos y delicados, pues besaba mis labios como si fuera la última vez…

–…Entonces… ¿Nuestra cita sigue en pie?… – Levantó su rostro para entrelazar su mirada con la mía, y luego apegar nuestras frentes. – Ya tengo todo planeado para ese día. – Sus labios formaron una reluciente sonrisa.

Permanecí algunos segundos en silencio, a pesar de que no era algo nuevo la cercanía que él ponía entre nuestros rostros, me era difícil el acostumbrarme a ello fácilmente.

– Yo tengo palabra, y nunca falto a ella… Pero… Espero que usted tampoco lo haga. – Dije eso último mirándolo con seriedad, tampoco se me ha olvidado la razón de todo esto.

– No lo haré. – Contestó enseguida para colocar su mentón encima de mi cabeza, mientras sus brazos me estrechaban un poco más fuerte. – Si te dijera que… Lo hice para que salieras conmigo… ¿Te negarías a venir conmigo?… Es decir… No es como si quisiera enseñar aquella foto… –

– ¿Qué? – Me desconcerté ante esas palabras. Él hizo todo eso solo para… ¿Salir conmigo?… En verdad… Tampoco puedo entenderlo a él… Ni a mí, porque a pesar de que todo esto me ha molestado bastante, ahora… El escuchar esas palabras… Me hacen sentir… Muy feliz… – Yo… No lo entiendo Sensei…No sé en que es lo que piensa… – Y sin desearlo expresé lo que en ese momento mi mente ocupaba.

– ¿Quisieras leer mis pensamientos? – El tono de su voz me anunciaba el interés que había despertado mi comentario en él. – Si me dices un poco de lo que estás pensando, a cambio podría decirte sobre lo que yo pienso… Después de todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza también me intriga. – En verdad…

– Pienso que… Ese no sería un trato justo para mí. – Por supuesto que no lo es… Estoy seguro que lo que ronda por mi cabeza podría expresar más, que la información que él me daría. – Así que tendré que hacerlo a la antigua, donde me encomendare a tan solo mi intuición. – He vivido toda mi vida de esa forma. No me dejare engañar por esto ahora.

– Eso solo hace que mi intriga crezca aún más… – Me tomó del mentón para acercarme a su rostro. – Y eso… Shizuku… Hace que me sienta más interesado en ti… – Sus palabras fueron tan solo un susurro. – Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías… Lo de que estoy de cierta forma interesado en ti… Digo… No haría esto con cualquiera… – Como lo dudo…

– Espero que… – Aparté su mano que tomaba mi barbilla para romper la cercanía entre nosotros. – Después no se arrepienta de haberse interesado en mí. – Mis ojos se clavaron con firmeza en los suyos, con la seriedad tanto en mis palabras como en la mirada que no lo dejaba ni un solo momento.

– ¿Arrepentirme? – Volvió a tomarme del mentón, dándome cuenta que sus ojos buscaban a los míos, tal vez encontrando algo interesante en ellos pues los contemplaba con sumo detenimiento. – ¿Por qué lo haría?, Todo lo que me has mostrado de ti es de mi agrado… Aún a pesar de los malos entendidos o discusiones… Puedo decir que aquello también me gusta. – Declaró convencido, encontrando la honestidad siendo dueña de su mirada.

Enmudecí por completo, pues la sinceridad que ante mí se revelaba me arrebataba cualquier palabra que podría salir de mi boca, ninguna de mis palabras tenían la capacidad para ser rivales de la honestidad que de sus labios salía.

– Entonces… Usted es todo un masoquista… – Fue el único comentario que pude decir, aunque me sentí aun más en desventaja por no poder mantener el contacto visual con él y en su lugar desviar la mirada.

– ¿Tú crees? – Emitió una suave risa. – Siempre y cuando se trate de ti, creo que voy a poder soportarlo. – Y ahí iba de nuevo otra de esas sonrisas que tantos estragos causaban en mí. Sin decir nada más se recostó en mi hombro, mientras sus brazos aun envolvían mi cuerpo. – Incluso… – Rompió el silencio. – Voy a confesarte algo… – Se acercó a mi oído para empezar a susurrarme. – Me sentí un tanto molesto al ver que estabas encima de Alice-San. – Se alejó un poco para verme a los ojos. – Aunque muy dentro de mi sabía que era imposible que tuvieran algo puesto que me habías aclarado que no… Cuando los vi… No puedo negarte el hecho de que me sentí un tanto celoso… – Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios. –…Y… Además de eso yo me di cuenta de que… – Se acercó nuevamente para susurrarme al oído. –…Eso es todo lo que te rebelaré sobre lo que estoy pensando… – Regresó a su posición mostrándome una pronunciada sonrisa.

– Ni crea que ha logrado intrigarme, Sensei. – Le aclaré al instante para que no pensara que ahora me encontraba curioso, aunque la verdad fuera que con eso que dijo casi, solo un poco…Tuve el vago pensamiento de venderle mi alma al diablo con tal de que me lo dijera. – Y hablando de Alice… Sera mejor que vaya a verla, se enojó tanto por lo que pasó que hasta me dio una bofetada. Me hizo sentir como un pervertido cuando ni siquiera lo soy. – Tomé camino de regreso a mi departamento. Ni yo mismo podía creer que esa chica había hecho tal cosa. Posiblemente y en verdad le molestó lo ocurrido.

– Es una lástima… Si me insistías puede que te haya revelado más cosas… – Comentó mientras seguía mis pasos, lograba sentir como su mirada aun estaba puesta sobre mí.

– Si… En verdad es una lástima… Porque me tiene sin cuidado. – Continué mi camino sin que me afectara la posibilidad que dejé pasar.

– Y con respecto a aquello… Tal vez eres alguna clase de pervertido de closet… – Agregó con gracia.

– ¿Disculpe? – Si lo primero no me detuvo, esto en verdad lo logró, al haber parado mi caminar, y darme la vuelta para encararlo. – No soy ningún pervertido de closet, en realidad estoy seguro que soy una persona con una moral intachable. – Declaré con seguridad.

– Pues los besos que nos solemos dar dicen lo contrario. – Y ahí va de nuevo también… Otra de sus desvergonzadas miradas que tanto me molestaban. – Podemos probar ahora mismo, así se te quitan las dudas. – Se acercó a mí, tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a él con la intención de besarme.

– ¡Chicos! Si van a darse muestras de afecto háganlo dentro del departamento y no en el pasillo. – Y Alice llegó justo a tiempo para impedir lo que Sensei pretendía hacer. – ¡Pero no se queden ahí parados, vamos! – Nos tomó a ambos por la espalda, para llevarnos dentro del departamento. –Bien, mucho mejor. – Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. – Perdone la escena con la que usted se encontró hace poco Sensei. – Le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa. – Espero que Shizu-Chan ya le haya explicado lo sucedido, ¿Verdad? – Y a mí me dedicó una mirada asesina.

Me sorprende que haya vivido tanto tiempo conmigo, y aun no logre desarrollar una mirada que en verdad intimide, justo ahora es como… Una pequeña Cocker Spaniel enojada.

– ¡Jajaja! Y ahora dentro, ¿Quieres que nos besemos para darte un espectáculo? – Sensei no podía parar de reír ante el primer comentario de Alice. – ¡Que mujer tan divertida! – Se calmó un poco para continuar. – No te preocupes Alice-San, entiendo perfectamente lo que sucedió. – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Ah… Eso me alivia en verdad. – Suspiro con alivio. – Mmm, no había querido decir eso, pero… ¡Me encantaría verlo! – Exclamó encantada por la idea.

– Alice, ¿De casualidad no tienes alguna otra amiga que consolar o algo por el estilo? – Ahora fui yo quien le dedicó una mirada digna de intimidación.

– ¡Ah… Cierto! – Noté como había hecho efecto mis ojos sobre ella. – Tengo que ir a casa de Sora-Chan para hacer un trabajo de la universidad. – Tal parecía que en verdad era cierto, pues tomó su bolso, junto con algunos libros.

– Y más te vale no llegar tarde como ayer. – Le advertí con seriedad antes de que se esfumara por la puerta.

– Pareces su hermano mayor o algo así. – Comentó Sensei un tanto divertido.

– Para nada… Si en verdad fuera su hermano mayor ni siquiera la hubiera dejado ir. – Mencioné con honestidad. – Pero como no lo soy, lo único que puedo exigirle es que no llegue tarde. Aun no entiendo que le ve de bueno a esas fiestas que hacen en su escuela. – Señalé con indiferencia, mientras me servía un vaso con agua. – ¿Quiere algo de tomar? Eso también me recuerda… ¿Y el manuscrito? Dijo que lo tendría pronto. No querrá que le disminuya la edad ahora que solo está a un año de alcanzar su "supuesta" madurez, ¿O sí? – Aunque la verdad yo si quiero…

– En realidad, desearía quedarme para probar de tu comida. – Dijo sin vergüenza alguna, auto invitándose a almorzar conmigo. Eso tampoco es algo que me sorprenda.

– Que maravilla de usted el tener ese don de dar las cosas por hecho sin antes preguntar. – Dije con sarcasmo en forma de regaño a su actitud, aunque no le negué la comida en ningún momento.

– Y el manuscrito, está casi terminado. – Sonrió triunfante, ignorando mi anterior regaño. – Puedes ir por el mañana por la mañana, ¿Acaso crees que he olvidado mi premio? – Ah… ¿Por qué solo recuerda lo que le conviene?

– Me gustaría mucho que siempre fuera de esta forma, Sensei, y sobre su premio… No me vaya a pedir que le limpie la casa. Suficiente tengo con hacerme cargo de la entera limpieza de este departamento. – Indiqué, mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes de la nevera para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. Supongo que ya estoy más que acostumbrado a comer junto con él, y ahora que lo pienso… Hace mucho que no compartíamos el tiempo de esta forma… Esto se siente… Reconfortante…

– No te preocupes, no pienso desperdiciar mi premio de esa forma. – Esbozó una sonrisa al contestar. – Tengo pensado algo mejor. ¿Quieres que te lo comente ahora? O ¿Prefieres esperar? – Y esa sonrisa aun seguía en su rostro, pues probablemente su cabeza era ocupada por las imágenes de su supuesto premio.

– No sé qué decir ante eso… – Respondí con sinceridad. – Sea lo que sea estoy seguro que no me va a agradar. – Dije totalmente convencido de ello. Las peticiones de este Mangaka jamás han significado algo bueno para mí.

– Estoy muy seguro que quedarás fascinado, Shizuku. – En su rostro se formó una autosuficiente sonrisa.

– Como dudo quedar fascinado. – Le miré con un poco de recelo al rostro.

– Por cierto, ¿Me harás algo de postre? Me gustaría mucho probar de lo que hayas aprendido, porque, ¿Estás haciéndolo por mí, no? En verdad aprecio eso, y me gusta saber que soy importante para ti de aquella forma. – Me sonrió plenamente.

– No se crea tanto, Sensei… – Volteé el semblante hacia otro lado para ya no verlo a los ojos, el que dijera tales cosas y más aun, el darme cuenta que tenia razón me dejaban incapaz de seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con su persona. – Si usted quiere no encuentro ningún problema en preparar algo de postre. – De pronto recordé que no hace mucho tiempo había buscado recetas de postres para prepararle a Sensei, pero… También recuerdo que el día que fui con la intensión de ponerlo en práctica, tuve una fuerte discusión con él… – Sensei… Nosotros… Siempre discutimos mucho, ¿No es así? – En verdad es cierto que en nuestra relación también tenemos bastantes discusiones, lo peor de todo es que si lo miro en retrospectiva me podre dar cuenta que han sido ocasionadas por pequeñeces…

– Es verdad, muchas de nuestras discusiones terminan mal, pero al final lo resolvemos. Justo como lo hemos hecho ahora, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Mostró curiosidad en su rostro.

– Es solo que recordé el día que iba a prepararle por primera vez un postre… Pero al final eso no se pudo porque tuvimos una discusión… – Expliqué con serenidad. – Y… Es decir… ¿No es cansado?… Aunque debo decir que la mayoría de las veces usted tiene la culpa. – Aclaré al instante. – Tiene que ser desgastante estar de esta forma, pero lo más extraño es lo que usted dice… Que al final lo resolvemos, y entonces… Vuelve a comenzar el ciclo una vez más… – Supongo que llegara un tiempo en el que eso se convierta en una rutina donde ninguno será consciente de ello, pero…

– ¿Por qué solamente soy yo el culpable? – En su expresión iba implícito su desacuerdo. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Que nuestra relación se basa en discutir? – Preguntó curioso. – Aún si es eso cierto, deberíamos de hacer algo para mejorarla… No me gusta estar discutiendo contigo por cualquier cosa… – Creo que a nadie le gusta… – Aunque si te pones a pensar en ello… Las discusiones son normales en las parejas que tienen una buena relación… – Sus ojos me observaron con interés al rostro.

– Pero no somos una pareja, así que es anormal que discutamos tanto. – Dije al instante, intentando que no me molestara aquel comentario. – Y bueno… No es que diga que nuestra relación se base en discutir… Tal vez tenga razón que deberíamos hacer algo para mejorarla… – Jamás estuvo en mis planes que me llevaría de esta forma con él… – Ah, y si… Yo lo declaro a usted el único culpable de que discutamos por cada cosa. – Lo recriminé con la mirada. – Si hace una retrospectiva de las cosas, se dará cuenta que la mayoría de las veces nuestras peleas son originadas porque usted tiende a tomarlo todo muy en serio, usted es como… Una reina del drama. – Oh… Eso en verdad le sienta a la perfección. – Pelearíamos menos si usted también le restara importancia a las cosas que no lo merecen. Así como yo. Vivo de forma plena y sin problemas, pues no tengo la necesidad de molestarme por pequeñeces como usted. – Expliqué con serenidad en la voz.

– ¿Reina del drama? – Por su tono de voz puedo decir que lo he ofendido. –Por favor, discúlpeme, señor "intachable" nunca he querido ofenderlo con mi infantil actitud. – Y ahora por su tono sarcástico puedo confirmar que si… Se ofendió.

– ¿Lo ve? – Señalé su actitud actual. – Ahora esto se ve como la antesala hacia una nueva discusión entre nosotros. – Indiqué con seriedad.

– ¿Y según tú yo lo empiezo? Cuando claramente tú eres el que me está provocando… – Puntualizó a la brevedad.

– ¿En serio eso piensa? – Este hombre sí que tiene una percepción muy limitada. – ¿Dígame en que momento lo he provocado? – Dejé de lado la preparación del almuerzo para caminar hacia él y preguntarle cara a cara.

– Justo cuando dijiste que era una "reina del drama" y ahora, que estás tan cerca de mí. Tu actitud es lo que de seguro hace que la gente te tome a mal. – Me encaró de frente al no desviar su mirada de la mía.

– No es mi culpa que usted me de las razones para llamarlo de esa forma. Si le molesta y piensa que esa definición no es la correcta, entonces primero demuéstremelo con su actitud y entonces yo veré si es pertinente o no cambiar mi opinión sobre usted. – Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos de forma altiva. – Sobre mi actitud… Solamente me expreso con libertad, digo lo que pienso y no hago reparos en decir la verdad tal y como es. Si me piensa arrogante o insolente por la forma en que me expreso no es algo que realmente me tenga con mucho cuidado. Si sé que estoy diciendo la verdad y la manera de decirla es de cierta forma brusca para la otra persona, no la callare solo para evitar que "me tomen a mal". – Expliqué con un serio semblante.

– No eres nada lindo, Shizuku. – Replicó. – Al menos deberías ser un poco más suave conmigo, después de todo somos cercanos… ¿No merezco un trato especial? –

– Para nada. – Descarté la posibilidad al instante. – Si lo hiciera solo lo estaría malcriando. Eso ningún bien le va a traer. Al contrario… Usted pensara que no hay ningún problema con su actitud, y de esa manera jamás podrá crecer como ser humano si primero no se hace cargo de las limitantes que le impiden ver sus propios defectos. Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso usted si tiene un trato especial… Soy un poco más duro en mi forma de recalcarle sus defectos que con las demás personas. Le hago un bien… Créame. – Declaré con convicción.

– Oh, vaya… Tu afecto duele… ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez? – Se quejó al instante.

– En realidad no, porque usted es el primero que ha tenido el "gusto" de tenerlo. Debería de agradecerme… – Solté con facilidad esas palabras.

– ¿El primero? – El interés se postró ante sus ojos y en su voz la cual era su medio de expresión. – Vaya, vaya… Así que en verdad confiesas abiertamente que soy especial para ti. – La sonrisa triunfal que se posaba en su rostro me hizo dar cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que eso significaba. – ¿Hay algo más en lo que soy el primero para ti?, Aparte de el ser el primero al que le cocinas o el primero en besarte y abrazarte o inclusive en ser el primero en salir contigo… ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, como si con eso pudiera arrebatarme las palabras que se negaban a salir solo para darle el gusto.

Esas palabras que había soltado a la ligera fueron las causantes que provocaron que él llegara a esa conclusión, pero… Si debo ser sincero… Yo no suelo decir mentiras y esa precisamente… Tampoco lo fue…

– No debería de creerse tanto, Sensei, ya se lo dije ¿No? – Me di cuenta que de nuevo hacia acto de presencia ese calor que últimamente se apoderaba de mi rostro, por lo que preferí volver a poner la distancia entre nosotros cuando regresé a la cocina a retomar lo que antes hacía. – Pero si quiere saberlo… También es el primero que hace que me moleste hasta el punto en que dejo que me afecte… El primero que me ha dado tantos problemas… Y el primero al que no sé cómo controlar. – Si ya estábamos en el tema de "confesar" nada me costaba decírselo. Tengo la leve esperanza de que con ello no me de tantos problemas de aquí en adelante… Y digo leve, porque… Sé que no lo hará…

– Eso es porque te importo, ¿No es así? – Mi mente aun se encontraba ocupada en ello cuando sin más, él ya se encontraba a un lado de mí. – Si no te importara, no te molestarías ni te afectaría, ni tampoco te verías en la necesidad de sentirte atribulado por lo que haga o deje de hacer. – Tan cerca de mí que un escalofrío me invadió cuando me susurró al oído. – Tengo un privilegio único, por lo que he podido ver…– Dijo aquello a la vez que se acercaba ahora a mi rostro, quedando a poca distancia de mis labios. – Seré el único privilegiado, ¿Verdad? – ¿El único?

– Eso… – No logré contestar al instante pues todavía me encontraba preso del desconcierto que a mi llegaba directamente, pues mi mente procesaba todo aquello, y se daba cuenta gracias a otro, lo que yo no había logrado descubrir… No sé si decir que eso es muy patético de mi parte… O si simplemente lo ignoraba para evitar el formular más preguntas que sin lugar a duda… No tendrían respuesta… – No hay razón para que usted sea el único. – Contesté a su pregunta, manteniendo una expresión hermética en mi rostro. – Pero, no es como si ese privilegio estuviera en peligro de ser arrebatado por alguien más o algo por el estilo. – Dije con honestidad.

Sensei no dijo nada por unos segundos, posiblemente todo el espacio de su mente se encontraba dedicándose a pensar en mis palabras

– ¿En serio dejarías que alguien más, que no se fuese yo, ocupara esta clase de importancia? – Sus ojos buscaban a los míos, sintiendo como ellos penetraban hasta lo más profundo de mis pupilas, seguramente queriendo leer lo que ahí dentro se encontraba celosamente escondido. – Es decir, ¿Permitirías que alguien te besara, te abrazara como yo lo hago? Y ¿Serías más exigente, te molestarías, cocinarías, le darías importancia e inclusive te preocuparías por alguien más aparte de mí? – No… Si de algo estoy seguro es que no se lo permitiría a nadie más… Le he soportado muchas cosas a esta persona… También he permitido que hiciera cosas que jamás había pensado ser capaz de hacer con alguien más… Y para mi mala suerte y propia necedad como también estupidez, sé que… Le permitiría mucho más… Pero…

– No hay persona que yo conozca a la cual le pueda permitir tales cosas. Pero también sé que la vida puede dar muchas vueltas y cambiar todo el panorama, es por eso que prefiero estar preparado. – Es verdad… La vida cambia constantemente de un momento a otro… Y ni nosotros mismos somos capaces de controlarlo… – De antemano le aconsejo que no esté tan confiado de las actuales situaciones, no solo en esto, sino en lo que a su vida entera respecta. – La seriedad de mi mirada y la firmeza con la que mis palabras salían de mis labios, eran lo suficiente como para expresarle mi entera convicción en ello.

– ¿Quieres decir que de momento a otro podrías cambiarme? – Preguntó de inmediato.

– Por mi parte no es algo muy probable a suceder. – Es verdad… Tampoco tengo porque mentir… Si por mí jamás cambió en todo este tiempo… Estoy seguro que con menos razón lo haría ahora. – Solo digo que jamás deberíamos cerrarnos a las otras posibilidades, cuando somos ciegos a lo que nuestro futuro nos depara. – A veces puede ser más que irónico… Y cruel.

– Al decir "por mi parte no es probable"… Quieres decir que estás bien conmigo y no podrías reemplazarme por alguien más, ¿Verdad? ¿Soy así de importante para ti? – Si bueno… Creo que no hacía falta repetir eso… Al final lo que quería enseñarle lo dejó de lado…

– Usted solo escucha lo que quiere escuchar, ¿No es así? – Lo miré con recelo.

– ¿Acaso estoy siendo errado en lo que pienso? – Suspiré con algo de cansancio… A veces me gustaría que este hombre escuchara todo lo que digo… No solo lo que le conviene…

– Supongo que no. – Contesté sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. – No pretendo arrepentirme, si ya me hice a mi mismo la promesa de convertirlo en un adulto maduro, y a usted de que permanecería a su lado. Así que no se preocupe por eso. Yo jamás falto a mis promesas. – Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos con firmeza.

– Después de todo esto… Me he acostumbrado lo suficiente a ti que me es imposible pensar el no tenerte a mi lado… – Sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo… Usted… No debería decir ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente… No tiene idea lo que usted puede provocar con ello… – Me pregunto si está mal el no querer separarme de ti… – Se recostó en mi hombro. – Pero eres tan cálido… – No… El cálido… Es usted… Yo ya solo soy un cuerpo gélido y distante…

– Supongo que mientras usted no me de problemas todo estará bien. – Permanecí sin moverme, permitiendo que sus brazos me estrecharan, disfrutando secretamente de la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos. – Así que pórtese bien, Sensei. – Me alejé un poco para que fuera víctima de mi seria mirada que le advertía lo que era mejor para él.

– Por supuesto, me portaré bien. – Me regaló una de sus relucientes sonrisas las cuales parecían deslumbrar todo lugar oscuro con su luz, a la vez que acercaba sus labios a los míos sellando esa promesa con un ligero y suave beso… Pero…

Aun si usted no se portara bien… Yo aun… Seguiría a su lado…

* * *

Ya entregué el manuscrito y tengo el día libre, además de ser un día especial debido a que hoy, Shizuku y yo tendremos una cita. El solo pensar en ello me pone de muy buen humor, me pregunto… Si soy la primera cita de Shizuku, debería de hacer algo especial para que lo recordara, ¿No es así?, aunque… No importa cuántas veces lo llegué a pensar en mi mente, no tengo la menor idea de lo que le pueda agradar a Shizuku… No quise preguntarle puesto que quería que fuese una sorpresa, en verdad deseo verlo sonreír… No como aquella vez cuando pensé que dejaría de ser mi editor… Quisiera que su sonrisa fuese porque está realmente feliz y no afligido. Pero basta ya de esto, será mejor que me ponga en marcha y lo vaya a buscar ahora mismo.

He tocado el timbre y no me ha respondido nadie… Espero que no se le haya olvidado… Después de todo le insistí hasta no poder en que hoy era el día. Supongo que debo de entrar…

– Shizuku, ¿Estás por aquí? – Pregunté mientras ingresaba hasta la sala. – ¡Shizuku!, ¿Dónde estás?, Hey… Shizu— Al acercarme al sofá pude notar que aquella persona se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. –Vaya… Hey… Prometiste salir conmigo… – Me coloqué encima de él y empecé a acariciar y despeinar su cabello con suavidad para despertarlo. – Shizuku, lo siento… Pero tengo muchas ganas de salir contigo hoy… Despierta. –

– Mnh… – Se quejó un poco al escuchar mi voz llamándolo.

– Shizuku, levántate. – Le susurré suavemente para que no tuviera un despertar brusco.

–…– Sin decir nada abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando sintió que mis manos acariciaban su cabello. – ¿Sensei? – Por lo que veo aún está desorientado, es normal, después de todo lo acabó de levantar.

– ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra cita? – Pregunté acusándolo con la mirada mientras acomodaba el flequillo de su frente.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Negó al instante poniéndose a la defensiva. – Es solo que… – Bajó considerablemente el volumen de su voz. – Me dio sueño y ya… – ¿Eh?, No me digas que…

– ¿Me estuviste esperando? – Pregunté luego de sacar una rápida conclusión y lo observaba perplejo.

– N-no se crea tanto Sensei. – Desvió rápidamente su mirada de la mía. – Es solo que estoy cansado, nada más. – Concluyó brevemente.

– Lo siento, no debí hacerte esperar tanto. – Apegué nuestras frentes y le sonreí debido a lo lindo que me había parecido el pequeño detalle de haberme estado esperando. – ¿Nos vamos yendo? –

– No me hizo esperar. – Supongo que no lo admitirá nunca. – Y sí… Podemos irnos, pero… ¿Podría quitarse de encima? – Preguntó, debido a que aún se encontraban nuestros cuerpos cerca.

– Lo siento. – Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta. – Vamos ya, iremos en mi auto así nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo en llegar y pasaremos más tiempo disfrutando de la cita. –

–…– Me miró al rostro por algunos segundos, pero rápidamente quitó su mirada de mí, y sin decir palabra me siguió hasta subirnos al auto; en realidad, creo que su silencio era porque dentro de él sus emociones se encuentran mezcladas entre la curiosidad de saber a dónde lo llevaré, el nerviosismo de ser su primera cita, supongo, y la expectación de si esto terminará bien o no.

* * *

Manejé no más de una hora, debido al tráfico y por ser fin de semana también hasta llegar al lugar donde nuestra cita comienza, el parque de diversiones.

– ¿Alguna vez viniste a uno de estos?, Por ser nuestra primera salida juntos y, ya que no involucra trabajo invitaré todo hoy, así que pídeme lo que quieras. También puedes desquitarte conmigo por todo el trabajo extra que te he dado. – Agregué con gracia aquello último.

– En realidad… – Se dedicó a observar atentamente a su alrededor. – Nunca he venido a un lugar como este… – Respondió con serenidad, aunque su mirada no dejaba de inspeccionar en silencio el lugar. Lo sabía, supongo que no he errado al escoger el lugar. – Y si se trata de desquitarme… Tenga por seguro que jamás terminaría… – Qué cruel. Menos mal que aquello no es un reproche. – ¿Y qué se hace en estos lugares? – Preguntó con calma, aunque puedo darme cuenta de que está bastante inquiero por saber cómo manejarse en esta situación.

– Divertirse, eso se hace aquí. – Agregué mientras visualizaba uno de los juegos más populares. – ¿Qué te parece si probamos con los autos de carreras primero? – Dije señalando al lugar y al mismo tiempo lo tomaba del brazo hasta llegar allí. – ¿Qué te parece empezar con una apuesta? Si me ganas, podrás librarte de las peticiones futuras que tendrás de mi parte y si pierdes, tendrás que ser más flexible conmigo en cuanto al trabajo. ¿Lo has entendido? – Expliqué rápidamente mientras compraba los boletos para este juego en particular.

– ¡Espere! – Exclamó a lo lejos, intentando impedir que comprara los boletos. – Me parecería justo, si no fuera porque creo que estoy en desventaja al no saber manejar. – Explicó algo huraño por la situación.

– No hay mucha ciencia en esto, sólo súbete. – Lo empujé dentro de la pista.

– Oiga… ¿Me está escuchando? – Sus excusas fueron inútiles puesto que ya me había subido a uno de los autos para comenzar la carrera.

– ¡Shizuku!, ¡Si no lo haces bien tendrás que pagarme hoy mismo la apuesta!, ¡Te vestirás con un delantal y cocinarás para mí! – Exclamé con diversión al divisar que estaba teniendo problemas al controlar el auto. No entiendo como se le resulta difícil, ¿Es que tendrá algún desperfecto? Imposible, de seguro es tan malo conduciendo debido a que es su primera vez.

– ¡Ni lo sueñe! – Exclamó con firmeza, intentando retomar el control del auto, sin embargo en verdad tenía problemas en la orientación, lo cual me pareció muy gracioso, debido a que en vez de avanzar solo se daba con los neumáticos de la pista.

– ¡Qué malo eres! – Expresé con una leve risa.

– ¡Eso no fue justo! Ni yo sé manejar, y aunque lo supiera, ese auto tenía problemas. – Empezó a excusarse y a dar explicaciones por las cuales no había podido manejar bien.

– ¡Pff! – Empecé a reír a carcajadas. – ¡Vamos!, ¿No fue eso divertido? Además, ahora tendré muchas ganas de trabajar viendo como cocinas para mí. – No pude ocultar mi alegría y dibujé una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. – En fin, creo que es hora de que vaya por unas bebidas… Espérame aquí y decide en qué juego subiremos después. –

Espero que Shizuku se esté divirtiendo con esto, como ya dije, en verdad deseo verlo sonreír. Mientras regresaba con las bebidas, me percaté de que mi editor estaba rodeado por dos chicas, las cuáles parecen estar muy cerca de él, que sin darme cuenta, elevó un poco mi nivel de posesividad.

– ¿…Pero qué rayos intentan hacer esas dos…? – Dije para mí mismo, mientras me acercaba.

– ¡Ey!, ¿Estás solo verdad? – Preguntó una de las chicas con voz bastante melosa, tomándolo de uno de sus brazos para apegar sus pechos en Shizuku. ¿Qué demonios les sucede a las mujeres hoy en día?

– Eres lindo. – Decía la otra muchacha mientras lo miraba con interés. Al menos ella es más decente. – ¿Quieres salir con nosotras? Tal vez… ¿A un lugar más íntimo? – Me equivoqué, es igual de indecente que su amiga. ¿Por qué se le acercan tanto? Bueno, es normal, Shizuku es apuesto lo veas por donde lo veas, pero aún así existen formas de acercarse a la gente.

– No me interesa. – Contestó Shizuku al mirarlas con indiferencia y bastante aburrido debo agregar. – De casualidad… – Se deshizo del agarre de ambas chicas. – ¿No tienen tarea que hacer?, Vuelvan a sus casas, seguro sus padres las buscan… Mocosas. – Vaya, en verdad Shizuku es muy frío con la gente que no le interesa; agradezco que no sea muy abierto con los demás, así lo tengo exclusivamente para mí. ¡Espera!, ¿Qué fue lo que dije?, ¿Tenerlo para mí? Estoy empezando a cavar mi propia tumba si continúo así…

– ¡Oh!, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?, ¿Son acaso conocidas de este muchacho? – Interrumpí la escena mientras rodeaba con mi brazo el cuello de Shizuku para entregarle la bebida. – Aunque, no creo que esta sea la forma más adecuada para ligar con él. – Acto seguido les mostré una de mis sonrisas que arrebatan el corazón de muchas de mis fans.

– Pero si solo intentábamos hacerle compañía… Aunque… – Ahora me está inspeccionando de arriba hacia abajo con su mirada. – ¡Tú eres más sexy! – Me agarró del brazo y se apegó a mí. Qué rápido cambian de opinión estas chicas.

– ¿A tú amigo no le importaría que te diéramos un beso, verdad? –Empezaron a acercarse las dos al mismo tiempo con la intención de besarme. Pequeñas señoritas, eligieron al hombre equivocado.

– ¡Esperen un momento! – Las detuve a ambas antes de que consumaran lo que se proponían y empecé a dirigirme a ellas con un tono serio en mi voz. – Primero coquetean con mi amante y, ¿Ahora conmigo? – Mentir no le hace daño a nadie, después de todo es una pequeña mentira blanca. – Sepan que si quisiera recibir un beso de alguien, sería de él. – Señalé a Shizuku. – Por cierto, nunca más toquen a la pareja de alguien más, porque les podría ir muy mal. – Dije aquello como una advertencia mientras tomaba de la mano a Shizuku para irnos de aquel lugar. ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Piensan que las dejaré tocarlo así como así?, O ¿Qué me entregaré a ellas porque fueron así de fáciles? Eso no va conmigo definitivamente.

– Oiga, Sensei, ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Me está reclamando por lo de hace un momento supongo. – Tenía todo bajo control. No era necesario nada de lo que hizo. – Cruzó los brazos mientras me dedicaba una de sus típicas miradas de molestia.

– ¿En serio?, ¿Entonces por qué rayos dejaste que te tocaran? – Eso en realidad me molestó. – Lo que quiero decir… Es que… Estamos en una cita y se supone que tienes que fijarte en mí y en nadie más… – ¿Acaso le estoy reprochando?

– Y si me tocan o no, ¿Eso a usted que le importa? – Clavó su mirada fijamente con seriedad dando a entender que le molestó mi actitud. – Y además, ¿Por qué tendría que fijarme en alguien como usted? – Sarcástico y cruel como siempre, a veces me cuesta creer que tiene su lado tierno.

– ¿Por qué tienes que decir las cosas de esa forma? – Le seguí reclamando pero al parecer no le dio importancia y me ignoró.

– En fin… Deberíamos seguir adelante y… – Consiguió huir de la situación y prosiguió adelante volteándose sin percatarse que atrás de él había una chica con unas bebidas y una bandeja de comida, los cuales al tropezar hizo que se cayeran de sus manos. Debo decir que eso se lo merece por ser tan cruel conmigo, aunque esto suene muy infantil.

– Karma. – Indiqué con gracia.

– ¡Oye!, ¡Fíjate por donde…! – Empezó a reclamar molesta con su vista al suelo pero detuvo su hablar al subir la mirada y observarnos frente a ella.

– ¡Ey, Nee-Chan!, ¿Por qué demoras tanto? – Al parecer su hermana venía con ella, pues rápidamente se le unió ayudándola a levantarse, lo cual solo deja ver de ambos que somos de todo menos unos caballeros al no ofrecerles nuestra ayuda. – ¡Aaahh, La comida! ¿Quién fue el descui… – Y aquí va de nuevo… ¿Por qué tienen que callarse y quedarse perplejas al observarnos?

– Disculpen, eso fue… – Al fin, Shizuku abrió su boca para disculparse pero sin embargo una de las chicas lo interrumpió.

– Ah no se preocupen, mi Nee-Chan es así de descuidada, siempre se anda cayendo, ¡jajajaja! – Aclaró a la brevedad para rápidamente tomar a su hermana y susurrarle unas palabras al oído. No sé porqué pero esto no tiene buena pinta.

– No, perdónenme a mí, fue mi culpa… De que ella cayera… De todas formas pagaré por los daños causados. – Él siempre es tan serio en este tipo de cosas… Pero no sé porque justo ahora pienso que aquello es muy lindo de su parte.

Dejando eso de lado, al observar como aquellas dos secretean no pude evitar el admirar una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de aquellas dos, es como si hubiesen tramado algo.

– No podemos aceptar eso como disculpa ya que las filas son demasiado largas y tardan mucho en avanzar, pero a mi hermana y a mí se nos ocurrió una gran idea, ¿Qué tal si salen a una cita con nosotras?, ¡Como una cita doble!, ¡No perderán su tiempo se los aseguro! – Oh, claro que sí perderemos nuestro tiempo. – Claro, a menos que… ¿Estén esperando a sus novias? –

– ¡Vaya! – Empecé a reír un poco. – Estas hermosas señoritas van directo al grano, por lo que puedo notar. – Le dediqué una sonrisa a ambas, ¿Cuántas de estas sonrisas falsificadas tendré que mostrar hoy? – Lastimosamente, mi amigo y yo no tenemos novias… – Shizuku me aclaró que no deseaba que mintiera, así que supongo que decir que somos amigos es lo correcto. – Pero, debido a que es nuestra culpa que hayan perdido su almuerzo no nos molestará acompañarlas un momento… – Él y yo estamos metidos en esto así que espero que colabore.

–…– El silencio de Shizuku me demostró dos cosas: La primera es el aceptar que nuestra cita se transformara en doble y la segunda es que aún a pesar de haber aceptado no le agradaba nada la idea.

–…Creo que invitarlas a la zona de juegos a divertirse un rato está bien, ¿No? – Agregué de inmediato para opacar el silencio sepulcral que Shizuku aún mantenía.

– ¡Vayamos a los juegos primero!, ¿Verdad, Nee-Chan? – Y así empezó nuestra gran cita doble. – ¿Probamos con esto? – Indicó la joven al referirse a un juego donde se debía eliminar a los zombies con una pistola virtual. – Siempre quise ver qué onda con esto… Etto… Creo que fallé en el primer round… – Es obvio que perdiera si nunca lo había jugado. – ¿Alguno de ustedes chicos quiere probar? –

Shizuku continuó con el voto de silencio y de pronto solo decidió probar para apaciguar la molestia y el hastío que sentía, que aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que con aquella aura de color negro encima podría matar a cualquiera, y por eso mismo, intuyo, que falló al intentar disparar.

– Qué lástima. – Musitó sin ganas.

– ¡Jajaja! – Y heme aquí de nuevo tratando de apaciguar su ira. – Shizuku, si te tranquilizaras un poco estoy seguro que podrías atinarle… Te mostraré… – Le pedí que volviera a tomar la pistola virtual, y me coloqué tras de él mientras tomaba sus manos. –…Mantén fijo el objetivo y… ¡Disparas!– Di de baja a unos 10 zombies junto con Shizuku. – ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. – Revolví su cabello y le dediqué una sonrisa, la única persona que hace que esto sea divertido es él… No importa que puedan lograr esas chicas para llamar mi atención… Shizuku con su personalidad las opaca completamente.

– Sí… Tiene razón Sensei… – En seguida pude notar como su tono de voz se tranquilizaba y me observaba, dándose cuenta de su actitud. Es muy lindo… Es como si fuera un niño que, luego de ser regañado te observa para que lo consientas… Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo justo ahora… Pero…

– ¡Ash!, Este juego es muy aburrido, ¿Qué tal una partida en el hockey de aire? – Nos interrumpió una de las jovencitas al fijarse que la habíamos ignorado por completo. – Ustedes dos contra nosotras, y para hacerlo más interesante, ¿Por qué no apostamos? Si nosotras ganamos nos invitan el almuerzo… Y si ustedes ganan… Pueden pedirnos… Lo que sea. – No entiendo esa sonrisa… ¿En verdad piensa que somos la clase de chicos que pediríamos algo indecente? Por favor… Ya estoy bastante grande para juegos como esos… Por eso detesto salir con adolescentes…

– Me parece bien… – Pude notar que los ojos de Shizuku se vieron iluminados pues llamó por completo su atención al momento que la joven se refirió a la apuesta. – Si nosotros ganamos tendrán que disculparnos y nos retiraremos pues tenemos asuntos en los cuales ocupar nuestro valioso tiempo, ¿Les parece?… Señoritas. – Las miró con frialdad e indiferencia directamente a los ojos, para que captaran a la perfección que para él no eran más que una molesta carga.

– No se preocupen, estoy seguro que ganarán ustedes… Shizuku sólo bromeaba… ¿Verdad? – Tuve que regañarlo con la mirada, aunque fuese verdad que no le agradaba su presencia no tenía por qué ser tan sincero. – En fin, ¡Juguemos! – El juego se encendió y empezó la partida a lo que aproveché para acercarme a Shizuku. –…No te atrevas Shizuku… Compórtate… – Le susurré entre dientes mientras "boicoteaba" su plan para deshacerse de ellas y de esta manera frustrando las intenciones que tenía. – ¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que debemos invitarlas a almorzar después de todo. – Agregué luego de observar por un momento a Shizuku. Sé que él desea tanto como yo el pasar esta cita a solas pero, después de invitarlas a comer las despediremos y se acabará nuestra deuda con ellas. Solo ten un poco de paciencia…

– ¡Vayamos por algo de helado!, ¡Se me antojó algo dulce! – Se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo y me vi obligado a acompañarla, no solo por querer comportarme como un caballero sino también porque me estaba arrastrando junto a ella dejando atrás a Shizuku y a la hermana de esta.

– Ahora que tienes tu helado será mejor que regresemos con… – Al voltear y regresar a donde ellos dos se encontraban no pude creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban, por lo que no hice más que quedarme callado y mirar fijamente a Shizuku con un aura de molestia. Que permita que alguien más que no sea yo lo bese…Y además esa mujer… Besando los labios que le pertenecen a alguien más… –…Se ve que lo disfrutaban… Lamento interrumpir pero tengo que hablar un momento con él… – No podía contenerme por lo que tomé a Shizuku de la muñeca, sin decir palabra alguna lo arrastré a un área dónde no se encontraba mucha gente empujándolo hacia la pared, no puedo negar que estaba lleno de celos, de molestia e incluso tristeza. –…Entonces…– Golpeé con fuerza la pared y lo acorralé sin dejarle escapatoria. – ¿Estás bien con cualquiera que te bese no?, ¿Fui reemplazado tan rápidamente? –

– ¿Pero qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué tipo de persona me toma? – Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con la molestia encarnada, puedo notar que mis palabras lo molestaron. – Ella fue quien se abalanzo a mí y me besó. – Se defendió rápidamente, sin embargo pude notar en su voz un pequeño dejo de tristeza al haberlo juzgado de esa manera. – ¿Es que acaso parezco el tipo de persona que se besa con cualquiera? – No, no lo pareces… No lo eres… Pero yo… Es que ella…

– Entonces… ¿Por qué no la apartaste de ti? – Exclamé molesto. – ¿Por qué dejaste que alguien que no fuese yo te tocase?… ¿Por qué, Shizuku?… El ver aquello realmente me molestó… Si hubiese sido un hombre… No lo hubiese pensado dos veces y lo hubiese golpeado por haberte tocado. – ¿Por qué?, No soy dueño de Shizuku y aún así soy tan posesivo respecto a él.

– Esa chica me tomó por sorpresa. No la aparté porque sabía que se iba a dar cuenta que yo no le estaba prestando atención y se separaría de mí por el rechazo que obtendría. – ¿En serio eres tan ingenuo? – Y además… El que la hubiera dejado besarme, no significa que haya correspondido y mucho menos que me gustara. No lo entiendo… Usted… ¡Usted es el que menos derecho tiene de reclamarme cosas como esta! –

– ¿Qué demonios? – ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa esto?

– Se suponía que era "nuestra" cita y aun así usted invita a esas chicas a unirse como si nada… – ¿Nuestra… Cita? Noté que su expresión y tono de voz reflejaban la ira que contuvo todo el tiempo. – ¿Es que acaso mi compañía no le es suficiente y por eso tiene que buscar quien llene ese vacío? – No es eso… Eso no es cierto. – Dígame… ¿Es eso? – Exclamó con fuerza, demostrándome lo que realmente sentía.

– Yo… Shizuku… – Soy un idiota… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – No digas eso… Me encanta estar junto a ti… – Más de lo que te puedas imaginar… –…Perdóname… Esto se me fue de las manos… No deseaba que lo interpretaras de esta forma… No era esa mi intención… Yo… Quería hacerte feliz y terminé haciendo que te sintieras inseguro. – Lo abracé contra mi pecho. En verdad, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, por eso… – Perdón… Pero, no soporto que alguien más se acerque tanto a ti… Eso me vuelve loco, me llena de celos… – Le confesé para luego tomar su barbilla y pasar mis dedos por sus labios. – Es solo que no quiero que alguien más se dé cuenta de lo delicioso que son tus besos y lo irresistible de tus labios… – Me acerqué un poco más hasta rozar sus labios. ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?, ¿Por qué yo…? – Tus labios… Tus besos… Quiero que sean sólo míos… – Acto seguido uní nuestros labios definitivamente y lo besé profundamente.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa últimamente?, Este chico hace que mi control se pierda… No lo soporto, estoy actuando sin pensarlo… ¿Por qué este muchacho es capaz de voltear mi mundo de esta forma? ¿Por qué de repente siento que, si no lo retengo ahora lo perderé para siempre?

–…Yo… Lo siento… – Se alejó un poco de mi rostro para disculparse por su actitud. No puedo creerlo… Luego de escuchar lo que le dije pasó de estar molesto a estar más calmado, este muchacho es… Demasiado para mí… – Supongo que se me salió de las manos el cómo manejar mis emociones ante la situación… Eso… – Se detuvo pensando atentamente en lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

– ¿Eso? – Lo interrumpí, queriendo saber de lo que se trataba.

– Eso jamás me ocurre… Solo cuando… – ¿Cuándo, qué? ¿Cuándo estás conmigo sucede aquello?, ¿Es eso? – Solo olvidémonos de esto. –

– No puedo olvidarlo… Dímelo… – Me acerqué nuevamente a sus labios con la intención de besarlos cuando me vi interrumpido por cierta persona, evitando que empezara mi cometido.

– ¡No… Puede ser! ¿Prefieres besar a este chico, siendo tú también uno, que a nosotras? – Qué mujer más ruidosa… – ¡¿No ves lo hermosa que soy?! – Claramente no logro verlo. – Al parecer habrá que enseñarte. – ¿Enseñarme qué?

– Espera, ¿Qué? – Empezó a acercarse a mí con la intención de obligarme a besarla o algo así. Juro que cada día la gente está más demente. ¿En verdad piensa que me dejaré?, ¡Por favor! – Está claro que esto es imposi…-

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – Interrumpió Shizuku antes de que la chica se me acercara, interponiéndose entre nosotros. – Ya que creo que sus intenciones se han visto frustradas, dudo que quieran seguir compartiendo su tiempo con nosotros, y sinceramente su compañía no es de mi entero agrado. Así que ustedes deciden… Dejar de denigrarse como mujeres, o… Seguir pasando un momento "placentero" con nosotros. – Clavó su fría mirada en la pobre muchacha, y digo pobre porque se lo que se siente que Shizuku te mire de esa forma… Si tuviera algún poder sería capaz de congelarte en segundos.

– ¡Idiotas! – Al parecer las palabras de Shizuku la intimidaron lo suficiente, puesto que tomó a su hermana y así se fueron alejando de nosotras. – ¡No lo puedo creer! En serio, es la primera vez que nos tratan así… ¡Imbéciles!, ¡No encontrarán chicas más guapas que nosotras si es que alguna vez consideran dejar ese camino chueco que llevan! – Ahhh, realmente no me importa. Siento lástima por los chicos que caigan en sus redes, eso es todo.

– Están locas. – Fue lo único que atiné a decir luego de ver como se marchaban "indignadas" por no prestarles atención. – En fin… – Di un gran suspiro y luego volteé a ver a Shizuku, aún no puedo creer que la haya detenido por mí. Es simplemente adorable. – El que te encelaras de esa forma… Eres realmente adorable Shizuku… Me acabas de hacer feliz… – Apegué nuestras frentes. – Deseo besarte una vez más… Besarte… Porque estos besos son nuestros… No le pertenecen a nadie más… – ¡Bah!, No me importa… Dejaré de preocuparme por ahora… Simplemente me dedicaré a disfrutar de nuestra cita. Por lo que besé sus labios nuevamente, sin parar, una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecho.

– Yo… No estaba celoso… – Se suponía que debía ser una réplica de su parte pero, su tono de voz se convirtió en un suave susurro. ¿Mis besos logran quitarle el aire de esa forma?… – Y… Sera mejor que continuemos. – Dijo al instante marcando su distancia, al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando.

– Lo que tú digas. – Le sonreí debido a que su actitud es muy predecidle. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a conseguir un pez dorado? – Sugerí. – Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, es decir, no lo hago desde que era niño pero será divertido. – Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta un puesto que efectivamente poseía esa temática.

–…– Sin decir nada simplemente se quedó un momento pensando luego de llegar y examinar aquel puesto en particular. – ¿Esto no es ilegal? – ¿Ilegal?, Este chico en vez de pensar en divertirse se le ocurren trivialidades como estas.

– No es ilegal, solo juguemos y ya. – Le indiqué para luego comenzar. – Veamos, hace mucho tiempo que no había jugado a esto, espero no haberlo olvidado. – Tomé una red de papel y de la forma más delicada y rápida intenté atrapar un pez antes de romper la delgada tela. – ¡Maldición! ¡Se rompió! Intentaré otra vez… –

–…– Shizuku está observando atentamente este pequeño juego… Pero creo que no le llama la atención… ¿Deberíamos ir a otro lugar? – Creo que no es muy bueno en esto, Sensei. – Tiene razón, soy un asco… Inclusive un niño a lado de mí, de no más de 6 años, lo ha logrado sin problemas… ¡Ahhhh!, Esto no se puede quedar así.

– ¡Oh, vamos! – ¡No estoy tan viejo!, Si un niño puede yo también. – ¡Conseguiré uno de esos así sea que gaste todo mi sueldo en esto! – He de confesar de que a veces me comporto como un infante. Pero… ¿Esto es divertido para él?

–…Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero… Usted es como un niño. – Y mis pensamientos fueron confirmados por él.

– ¡No lo soy! – Repliqué en seguida. Y por lo visto, no pudo evitar reír suavemente por lo curioso y divertido que le pareció mi actitud, supongo que es normal ya que casi nadie me llega a conocer tan de cerca.

– Déjeme enseñarle. – Tomó de repente mi mano con la suya para guiar el camino de la red de papel y atrapar rápidamente uno de los peces, para acto seguido introducirlo en una bolsa de plástico. – ¿Lo ve?, No es tan difícil. – Me mostró la bolsa con el pequeño pez dentro. No presumas tanto, aunque bueno, supongo que se divierte, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír de esa forma tan suave y delicada.

– No, no lo es cuando tienes a alguien que te enseñe. – Le devolví la sonrisa. – Shizuku. – El verlo sonreír… Me llena de calidez… – Desearía que sonrieras para mí más a menudo. – Susurré. Sin darme cuenta aquello lo había pensado en voz alta.

– ¿Qué? – En su mirada se reflejaba la sorpresa, estoy casi seguro que no se está percatando de la forma en la que poco a poco se está abriendo a mí. – Como sea… Será mejor que sigamos… – Pude notar como desvió su rostro sonrojado, y cambió de tema rápidamente.

– En fin. – Fingí como deseaba y proseguí mi camino. – ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a la noria? Así podremos ver el paisaje de la ciudad. ¿Qué dices Shizuku?… – Continué caminando un poco más. – ¿Por qué no contestas?… ¿Shizuku?… – Al no obtener respuesta detuve mi andar y me volteé tratando de buscarlo. – ¿Pero qué demonios haces allí parado? – Me di cuenta de que no se había movido en lo absoluto de aquel lugar, ¿Tanto le afectó el sonreírme?

Shizuku permaneció sin moverse de aquel lugar, sin embargo, me di cuenta que su vista se mantenía fija hacia algo en particular. ¿Qué está mirando?, simplemente veo un montón de gente pasar.

– ¿Qué miras? – Pregunté curioso al luego hallar entre la gente a un pequeño niño de tal vez 6 años de edad, que miraba de un lugar a otro cada vez que una persona pasaba a un lado de él. Intentaba hablar y llamar la atención, sin embargo todos se pasaban de largo. – Ya veo… – Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, notando que aquel pequeño estaba a punto de llorar de lo asustado que estaba. Me coloqué de rodillas para estar a su altura. – Hey… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Kyo. – Le revolví el cabello y le extendí mi mano para que la tomara.

– Ugh. – El pequeño empezó a sollozar por lo que lo agarré entre mis brazos y lo levanté.

– ¿Sabes?, Me he ganado un regalo asombroso. ¡Es un pez dorado mágico! Dicen que si les pides un deseo te lo cumplen a la brevedad. –

– Umm… – El nene simplemente me miró interesado, parando sus sollozos. Supongo que capté su atención de esta forma.

– ¿Quieres que te muestre el pez mágico? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

– H-hai. – ¡Que lindura!

– Está bien, pero primero tendrás que decirme tu nombre. ¿Es un trato? –

– ¡Yoru! – Exclamó enérgico.

– ¡Excelente!, Te daré este pequeño pez mágico, pero tienes que mantener en secreto su poder… Debe ser un secreto, si no, tu deseo no se cumplirá. ¿Lo has entendido Yo-Chan? – Le entregué la bolsa con el pez dorado que Shizuku había obtenido por mí.

– ¡Arigato, Oni-Chan! – Agarró con ilusión aquel pez dorado mostrándome una sonrisa.

– ¡Bien! – Sonreí de igual forma para luego bajarlo al piso y darle mi mano. – Oni-Chan te ayudará a buscar a tus padres, no te preocupes. – Añadí, mientras me fijé que Shizuku estaba atrás de nosotros. – ¡Ah!, Shizuku, ¿Me ayudas? –

– Ah, sí. – ¿Qué sucede con Shizuku?, Está algo… Desorientado. – Supongo que sus padres deben de estar buscándolo, y si es así, seguramente ya se lo han notificado a la seguridad del parque. Así que creo que sería más rápido buscar a alguien de seguridad para hacer contacto. – En serio, Shizuku no sabe muy bien cómo tratar con los demás. De seguro por eso se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo actuar ante un niño.

– ¿Lo escuchaste, Yo-Chan? – Apreté su mano. – Tu otro Oni-Chan también te ayudará. – Le sonreí. – ¿Te digo cuál es su verdadero nombre? – Señalé a Shizuku. – Es "Neko-Chan" –

– ¿Neko… Chan? – Repitió curioso el pequeño.

– Sí, sí. Dale las gracias a Neko-Chan también. – Le sugerí al pequeño que abría sus ojos de par en par observando a Shizuku.

– Arigato… Neko-Chan. – Le mostró una gran sonrisa a Shizuku, y lo volví a sujetar en mis brazos.

– No… No es nada… – Shizuku contestó con algo de torpeza por no poder responderle a la brevedad. ¿No es adorable?, En este instante pareciera que me encargo de dos niños.

– Ah, Shizuku. ¿Te encargas de él por un momento?, Iré a hablar con los de seguridad. – Le extendí al niño en sus brazos. Creo que no le haría mal entablar una relación con aquel pequeño.

– P-Pero, Sensei… – Se notaba claramente que estaba preocupado y nervioso, es normal, después de todo no está acostumbrado. – Bien… Vaya, Sensei… – Luego de unos segundos aceptó al darse cuenta que no era el momento indicado para tener "temor" por cosas como estas. – Yo me encargo… –

– Buen chico. – Le sonreí y revolví el cabello de Shizuku, para dirigirme luego donde los de seguridad los cuales efectivamente habían sido avisados sobre un pequeño perdido. Les dije que nos quedaríamos a esperar a que regresaran sus padres y así el niño no se sentiría asustado ni abandonado nuevamente, por lo que regrese hasta donde estaba Shizuku que estaba teniendo una adorable plática con Yo-Chan.

– Neko-Chan, ¿Por qué te llamas así? – Qué buena pregunta de parte del pequeño.

– E-ese no es mi nombre. – Contestó Shizuku, algo abochornado debido al pequeño apodo que le puse.

– Entonces… ¿Mi Oni-Chan me mintió? – Será mejor que inventes algo bueno Shizuku, si no harás que el niño empiece a llorar.

– No… Bueno… Como decirlo… – Y esa no es la mejor forma de contestar…

– Si mi Oni-Chan me mintió, ¿Significa que también es mentira que este pececito mágico cumple deseos? – Se los dije, está a punto de llorar. Creo que tendré que intervenir en esto…

– Bueno… Eso depende de ti. – Mejor espero un poco a ver como lo soluciona.

– ¿De mí? – Preguntó el pequeño lleno de curiosidad.

– Así es, digamos que… Este pececito es un gran apoyo, pero… Él único capaz de hacer que tus deseos se cumplan, eres tú mismo. – Es realmente tierno el ver a Shizuku explicándole algo así a un niño. – Tus deseos se cumplen cuando luchas por ellos y no dejas que nada ni nadie te quite la ilusión de hacerlo realidad. –

– ¡N-no te creo! – ¡Jajaja!, con aquel puchero que puso supongo que no será fácil el que lo convenza.

– ¿En verdad?, Bueno, tienes que saber que yo nunca digo mentiras, y puedo demostrarte que es cierto lo que digo. – Contesto Shizuku bastante seguro.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el pequeño. Así son los niños después de todo, ¿No? Siempre necesitan un porqué de las cosas.

– Bueno… Tú mismo lo has demostrado ya… Hace rato cuando te diste cuenta que estabas perdido, deseaste con todas tus fuerzas volver a encontrarte con tus padres… Y aunque seguramente tenías mucho miedo, seguiste luchando para que alguien te notara y te diera su ayuda a pesar de que la mayoría te ignoraba… Yo me di cuenta de tus esfuerzos gracias a que fuiste muy valiente y seguiste intentando que alguien te prestara atención. Y ahora… La recompensa por no haberte rendido es que tu deseo de encontrar a tus padres se hará realidad. – Vuelvo a decirlo… Shizuku se ve realmente tierno hablando con aquel pequeño, es como si ambos fuesen niños.

– Es verdad. – Los interrumpí. – Pregunté a los de seguridad y tus padres estarán aquí en un momento Yo-Chan. – Le sonreí. – ¿Quieres regresar a los brazos de tu Oni-Chan? O, ¿Prefieres quedarte con Neko-Chan? – Ahhh, realmente me gustan los niños. Supongo que es debido a mi complejo de hermano mayor.

–Mmm… – Le está dando un buen pensamiento a aquello, lo increíble es que está todo serio. – Oni-Chan me gusta más. – Me sonrió y me extendió los brazos para cargarlo de vuelta.

– Ohh, ¿No te divertiste con Neko-Chan? – Pregunté curioso.

– Me gusta también. – Afirmó, regalándole una sonrisa. – Pero me dijo que no se llamaba Neko-Chan. ¿Por qué me mentiste Oni-Chan? –Me acusó con la miraba y me preguntó en un tono serio.

– ¿Mentirte?, Puede que no se llame así pero "Neko-Chan" es de cariño. Así como yo te digo "Yo-Chan" en vez de Yoru. ¿Entiendes? –

– Ya veo. – Me observó unos segundos y luego observó a Shizuku. – Entonces, ¿Oni-Chan quiere mucho a Neko-Chan? –

– Sí. – Le contesté con una sonrisa. – Neko-Chan es especial para mí. – Al igual que hice con Yo-Chan, le dediqué una sonrisa a Shizuku luego de contestar.

–…– Shizuku permaneció en silencio, pero al escucharme decir que era especial para mi pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que trató de disimular fingiendo que observaba algún juego.

– ¿Y Neko-Chan quiere mucho a Oni-Chan? – Preguntó casi de inmediato dirigiéndose a Shizuku.

– ¿Qué? – Se abrumó por la inocente pregunta del pequeño. – Bueno… Yo… –

– ¡Yoru! – La respuesta se vio interrumpida por los gritos de la madre. – Yoru, ¿Estás bien? –

Bajé en silencio a Yo-chan y este corrió a los brazos de su madre.

– ¡Mamá!, Estoy bien. Mis Oni-Chan son muy divertidos. – Decía mientras su madre lo tomaba en brazos y respiraba aliviada al tenerlo de vuelta.

– En verdad se los agradecemos, no tienen idea cuán desesperados nos encontrábamos. De un momento a otro se nos perdió entre la multitud. – Aclaró el padre.

– Muchas gracias a ambos. – Volvió a agradecer la madre con lágrimas de alivio.

– No, no fue nada. Yoru-Chan es un buen niño, nos encantó conocerlo. Aunque, si no fuera por este chico, nunca nos hubiésemos topado con él. – Señalé a Shizuku puesto que él se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta.

– ¿En serio?, Muchas, muchas gracias. – Ambos padres se mostraban realmente agradecidos y al mismo tiempo tomaban las manos de Shizuku en señal de agradecimiento.

– En verdad… No es nada. – Su expresión se mostraba algo desorientada por la forma en que le agradecían. – Solo… Cuiden mucho a su hijo… – Pude notar que se encariñó con el pequeño. Luego de una ronda más de agradecimiento por parte de los padres llegó la hora de despedirse.

– Te cuidas mucho, ¿Eh? Y recuerda cuidar muy bien de tu nuevo amigo. – Le indiqué al pequeño mientras revolvía su cabello. – ¡Ah!, Yo-Chan, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré una pequeña petición.

– ¡Hai!, ¡Yoru puede! – Respondió obedientemente. Para luego correr hacia donde Shizuku. – Neko-Chan, ¿Te inclinas? –

– ¿Eh? – Shizuku se mostró algo confundido por la petición. E incluso yo también. – ¿Así? – Se inclinó quedando a la altura del pequeño.

– Sí, así. – Respondió de inmediato mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Oni-Chan dijo que eso te haría feliz. – Le sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego corrió donde sus padres.

Shizuku continuó en aquella posición, aún seguía sorprendido por ese acto, llevando instintivamente su mano hacia la mejilla donde el pequeño le había dado un beso. Me di cuenta que bajó el semblante ocultando con su cabello lo que sus ojos expresaban, pero aún así logré divisar una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Shizuku? – Lo llamé para que despertara.

– ¿Continuamos? – Se levantó y regresó a su usual semblante, sin embargo, se tornó más suave y sereno.

– Por supuesto. – Le contesté mientras fijaba mi siguiente objetivo. – ¿Vamos a la Noria? –

– Está bien. – Shizuku se está comenzando a poner nervioso. Me pregunto será porque nos volvimos a quedar solos o porque la noria, particularmente, está vinculado a los amantes. Subimos y nos sentamos en un lugar libre.

– Dime… Si te invitara a salir de nuevo… ¿Lo aceptarías? –

– ¿Qué? – Dejó de mirar a la ventana como lo había estado haciendo desde que subimos. ¿Se está retrayendo mucho o me lo estoy imaginando? – Bueno… No fue tan malo como pensé. – Contestó sin pensar mucho en su respuesta, regresando la vista a la venta para observar la iluminada ciudad que se vestía de rojo por los rayos del atardecer.

– Shizuku… – Dirigí mi vista hacia él. – En verdad lamento lo que sucedió… No debí sobrepasarme de esa forma contigo… ¿Sabes?… Me hace feliz que sigas siendo mi editor… Estoy feliz de que te cruzaras en mi camino. – Le dije esto con una sonrisa.

– De… ¿De verdad piensa eso? – Preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tal vez su expresión no había cambiado, pero en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa que lo dominaba. ¿Habrá pensando acaso que no me agradaba estar junto a él? – Yo pensé que… Era todo lo contrario… – ¡Bingo!

– ¿Lo dices porque siempre estoy molestándote? – Respondí con una sonrisa. – ¡Pff!… Lo lamento, pero tus reacciones son muy lindas, es algo que no puedo evitar. – Reí un poco. – Pero me agradas… Si no fuese así, sería indiferente contigo y no te hubiese invitado a salir hoy. ¿Y tú Shizuku? ¿Estás feliz de estar conmigo? –

– ¿Le agrado? – Se encontraba tan perplejo que repitió lo que dije en voz alta. Permaneció largos segundos en silencio, en los que se dedicó a mirar por la ventana ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el desconcierto de su rostro se iba transformando en una suave calma. – Cuando… – Comenzó a hablar, aún fijando su vista en el paisaje. – Cuando usted dijo que no quería olvidar todo lo que vivió junto a mí… Yo… Debo aceptar que… Tampoco deseo olvidar todo ello. – Me miró por fin a los ojos demostrándome la sinceridad de su parte. – Y por eso mismo, yo… Estoy feliz de estar con usted… En verdad… Me alegra mucho el haberlo conocido, Sensei… – Sus ojos buscaron los míos, sin miedo, logrando fundirse nuestras miradas en una sola, mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa llena de felicidad. Sin darme cuenta, Shizuku empezó a sincerarse conmigo poco a poco.

–…– No sabía que contestarle luego de escucharlo decir aquello y de observar su sonrisa. Sus palabras habían sido lo suficiente certeras y sinceras que lograron cautivarme, no pude evitar el tratar de ocultar la expresión de mi rostro con una de mis manos. Podía jurar que por primera vez alguien había logrado sonrojarme en una situación como esta. Me mantuve callado en todo el trayecto del juego, repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza lo que Shizuku me había dicho. No podía pensar en otra cosa, mi mente ya no era capaz. –Shizuku… – Por esa razón, al momento de bajar de la noria ni si quiera pensé en algún movimiento, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo al tomarlo del brazo y acercarlo a mí para poder besar sus labios con suavidad. Uniéndolos delicadamente en un beso que duró varios segundos.

– ¿Qué? – Su mirada estaba confundida, y su expresión mostraba desconcierto, conociéndolo, estoy seguro que hubiera dicho algo más pero, de repente gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo, desatándose esta en gran manera a los pocos minutos. Estoy seguro que al igual que yo, Shizuku sintió aquel beso de forma diferente… No fue como los otros… Fue… Muy distinto… Ni si quiera yo sabría cómo explicarlo.

Nos quedamos observando unos segundos más sin decir palabra y luego me encargué de cortar aquel silencio.

– Creo que nuestra cita terminó por hoy. – Sentí algo de tristeza luego de decir aquello, aún deseaba pasar más tiempo con él. – Apresurémonos antes de que agarremos un resfriado. Mi departamento está más cerca así que vamos allá. –

–Bien… – Se limitó a decir.

Todo el camino en auto transcurrió sin decir palabra el uno al otro hasta llegar a mi departamento.

– Te buscaré una toalla y un cambio de ropa. – Me dirigí hasta mi habitación para traer lo necesario. – Aquí tienes la ropa, ya conoces donde queda el baño así que ve a secarte. – Mientras yo me dediqué a hacer lo mismo.

– Gracias. –Tomó el cambio de ropa y entro al baño para secarse. – Sensei, ¿Ya dejó de… Llover? – Se quedó estático en aquel lugar, al ver que estaba solamente en bóxers debido a que me estaba cambiando de ropa.

– ¿Ah? No, parece que la lluvia seguirá toda la noche… – Me acerqué a él puesto que noté que su rostro se había tornado de color rojo. – Hey, Shizuku, ¿Estás bien? Estás rojo… Espero no te vayas a resfriar. – Terminé de vestirme completamente. –…Pero… ¿Qué es esto? – Lo miré detenidamente. – ¡Qué lindo te ves con esa ropa! – No pude evitar reír, puesto que mis ropas le quedaban algo grandes. – ¡Ah!, Shizuku… Te dije que te secaras bien, no quiero que te enfermes. – Tomé una toalla y empecé a secar su cabello. – Por cierto…Te sugiero que pases la noche aquí, no creo que la lluvia vaya a parar en lo absoluto. –

– No quisiera incomodarlo Sensei… En verdad yo… – Mientras buscaba una excusa fue interrumpido por un fuerte y sonoro rayo que venía del exterior, acompañado del bramido del aire y el agua impactándose con fuerza en las ventanas. – Puedo dormir en el sofá… – Concluyó.

– Oye… – Toqué su frente puesto que sus mejillas subían cada vez más de color. ¿Se habrá enfermado? – Qué raro, no parece que tengas fiebre. – Aclaré, si no es eso entonces, ¿Qué es? – Espera… No me digas que… – No puedo dejar de pensar que Shizuku es inmensamente adorable. El sonrojarse solamente por estar junto a mi toda la noche, ¿Es esto en serio?

– Usted siempre dice cosas muy extrañas… – Trató de decir con calma, pero era inevitable para él no retirar la mirada para no verme al rostro, intentando serenarse.

– Venga, ¡Vamos! Si te dejo dormir en el sillón te resfriarás… Además, no importa qué lugar elijas para dormir, yo dormiré junto a ti a como dé lugar. –

– Como usted quiera… – Suspiró dándose por vencido. – Ya es tarde y me encuentro cansado, no quiero discutir… – Trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

– Bien, entonces vayamos a acostarnos… ¿O es que esperas que te cargue como esposa recién casada hasta la habitación? – Aunque no sería una mala idea. – Ah, por cierto… No te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras… – Nos dirigimos al cuarto, por lo que apagué las luces y me recosté en la cama aunque debido a la tormenta los rayos alumbraban constantemente la habitación por lo que divisé que Shizuku aún se encontraba de pie. – Ven Shizuku, te prometo que no te morderé. –Dije con diversión, ya que parecía que él dudaba de mí.

– Pero que gracioso, Sensei. – Soltó con sarcasmo por no agradarle mi comentario, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire que soltó en un profundo suspiro, acostándose junto a mí, quedando a mis espaldas. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo ahora. – Sensei… – Después de unos minutos en silencio y de debatirme si lanzarme contra él o no comenzó a hablar. – Por qué… ¿Por qué me besó de esa forma cuando bajamos de la noria? – Preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible al voltearse y quedar frente a frente.

–…No lo sé… Simplemente lo hice sin pensar… Después de que me sonrieras y dijeras que estabas feliz de estar conmigo sólo pude pensar en lo lindo que eras y que debía de hacer algo al respecto. – Lo que pasó en aquel momento es algo que no podría explicar con palabras. – ¿No estuvo bien que te besara? – Lo abracé y apegué nuestras frentes. Si hay algo que me gusta de él es el hermoso color de sus ojos, y gracias a los constantes rayos puedo divisarlos sin dificultad.

– Yo… – Me di cuenta que seguía sonrojado y al juzgar por su tono de voz puedo decir que está completamente nervioso. – Yo tampoco lo sé… – Me confesó en un débil susurro llegando a notarse un poco la frustración que sentía por no entender nada de lo que sucedía. – Mejor durmamos, Sensei. – Se dio abruptamente la vuelta para quedar de nuevo a mis espaldas. – Tengo trabajo mañana y no quiero que Kirishima-San se enoje conmigo… – Se tapó con las sábanas fingiendo que dormía. Vamos, eso simplemente lo hace más adorable.

– ¿Está bien si dormimos así? – Lo abracé por detrás. –…Lo lamento… – Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. – Lamento ponerte en situaciones como estas pero… Cuando estoy contigo, no sé de qué forma actuar. – Lo abracé con más fuerza.

– Supongo que… Sensei no es el único que no sabe cómo actuar… – Confesó con honestidad.

–…Es sólo que… No quiero perderte… – Me gusta estar junto a Shizuku, es algo que no puedo negar. – Quédate conmigo Shizuku… – No quiero que por mi culpa se aleje de mí, no quiero hacer algo que le cause daño.

– Yo… Yo no me voy a ir Sensei… – Sentí de repente como una de las manos de Shizuku se entrelazaba con la mía. – Después de todo… Soy su editor… – ¿Mi editor?, ¿Soy solo eso?

– Shizuku… No quiero ser sólo el Mangaka del cual estás a cargo… – Hice una pausa pensando detenidamente. –…Supongo que aún debo aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza… – Aún me encuentro confundido sobre la forma en la que actuó con Shizuku… Y también está lo que siento por Takahashi-Kun. Sé que debo pensar en esto detenidamente, pero… Estoy demasiado cansado y además, sólo quiero que la persona que estoy abrazando no se aleje de mí por alguna estupidez que llegara a cometer en el futuro. –…Shizuku… – Me recosté en su hombro. – Si despiertas primero que yo en la mañana, ¿Te molestaría quedarte a mi lado hasta que despierte? – Quiero verlo, quiero ver esos ojos azules al despertar.

– De acuerdo, Sensei… – Susurró por lo bajo, mientras continuaba apretando mi mano. El estar unidos de esta forma, me da una cierta tranquilidad… Me pregunto si Shizuku se sentirá igual.

– Gracias Shizuku… – Continué abrazándolo, pues en ese instante sólo quería pensar en que al despertar me encontraría a su lado, no con algún trabajo de la editorial, no con ningún manuscrito, ni con ningún otro problema… Si no con él.

Yo en verdad… Solo quiero estar junto a él, al menos por ahora… Ese es… Mi único deseo.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Esto ha sido todo por ahora, la verdad siento que la relación de estos dos esta avanzando considerablemente, aunque los pasos que estén dando sea a ciegas al no darse cuenta de lo que en verdad esta pasando... Posiblemente alguno se dara cuenta y tal vez con esto las cosas den un giro interesante o.o... ¡Esperemos les haya gustado el capitulo! De igual forma espero la siguiente actualización la podamos tener más pronto que ahora... También ya saben, dejen su opinión critica, comentario o sugerencia, sobre el fic, nos gustaría mucho saber que opinan sobre el.**_

**_También_**_** antes de que se me olvide... Nos hemos creado un Tumblr para las publicaciones y demás ahí publicaremos diversas noticias, y también podrán preguntarnos lo que gusten. Pronto postearemos cosas muy interesantes, esperenlo con ansias!**_

**_solo que aquí fanfiction no me deja publicar el link e.e si lo quieren me lo piden por comentario o inbox :'c_**

**_Los queremos mucho :'3 besitos y abrazos de arcoíris (?) ¡Saludos!_**


	15. Especial del día del padre

_**Hola, aquí de nuevo con la actualización del fic :D después de un tiempo sin dar señales de vida regresamos con un especial, un poco... Bueno la verdad muy atrasado a la fecha XDD, de trata de un especial para el día del padre, el cual se encuentra cronológicamente después de los sucesos del capitulo 14 XD así que no habrá ningún enredo de tiempos o algo parecido... Bueno sin más que decir, les dejamos el especial, esperemos que les guste n.n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14.5: Especial del día del padre.**

Y de repente el día menos pensado… Sucedió…

– Aoyama-San ¿Me enseñaría a conducir? –

– ¿Q-Qué? – Fue lo único que logró salir de mi boca.

¿Qué le pasa al chiquillo insolente?

– Bueno, es que ya tengo 24 años, y hasta ahora me di cuenta que debería saber manejar. – Explicó con serenidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… Bueno… Es normal… ¡Pero en él no!

– ¿Por qué me pides a mí ese favor? – Pregunté todavía un poco confundido.

Por supuesto, después de todo él sabe muy bien que nuestra relación no es muy amena que digamos.

– Kirishima-San me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y que no tenía tiempo para ello. Y usted es la única persona que conozco que me pueda enseñar. – Así que soy la segunda opción, ¿Eh?

– ¿Y qué hay de Ijuuin-Sensei? Él seguro sabe manejar, y además él estará encantado de enseñarte. – Mencioné algo huraño.

Ellos se llevan muy bien, no entiendo entonces por qué me lo pide a mí.

– No. Él no. – Fue lo único que dijo, pero el tono que utilizó me dejó más que claro que no quería preguntas sobre eso.

– Bueno, pues… – No sabía qué respuesta darle.

La verdad es que si tengo tiempo para enseñarle, pero… Esta situación no deja de parecerme un tanto bizarra.

– ¿Y qué me darás a cambio si te enseño? – Pregunté mirándolo con interés a los ojos.

Aunque… Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo le debo a él todavía el favor que me hizo la otra vez cuando no le dijo a Kirishima-San que no le había enseñado a corregir Storyboards. Recuerdo que gracias a Ijuuin-Sensei no pude saldar mi deuda. Esta sería mi oportunidad para regresarle el favor.

– ¿Le gusta leer? – Preguntó de repente.

– ¿Leer? – Me pregunto si el periódico cuenta… La verdad no leo mucho, pero… – Si, me gusta. – Me voy a ver bien inculto si le digo que no soy un lector asiduo.

– A cambio de que me enseñe a conducir le daré uno de mis libros favoritos. – De su maletín saco dos libros con una refinada pasta. Ya venía preparado… Que astuto eres muchacho. – Elija el que más le guste. – Me entregó los libros para que los observara.

Y bueno… Esto es aun más bizarro… Al tomar los libros leí los títulos y encontré un extraño y singular contraste entre los géneros de ambos…

El primer libro que tomé era una recopilación de cuentos escritos por Edgar Allan Poe… Algunos títulos como "Los crímenes de la calle morgue", "La caída de la casa Ussher", "El gato negro", "La máscara de la muerte roja", y una de sus más famosas obras "El corazón delator"

La mayoría de ellos… Cuentos de terror…

La verdad no me sorprende que al chiquillo arrogante le guste la literatura tétrica y sombría… Lo que me sorprendió fue el contenido del segundo libro…

"La hilandera", "Meerlin el mago", "Pulgarcito", "La sirenita", "El sastrecillo valiente" "La princesa y el guisante"

Todos ellos… Cuentos infantiles…

No me imagino a este muchacho disfrutando la lectura de un cuento para niños…

– ¿En serio te gustan los cuentos infantiles? – No pude evitar preguntarle.

– Son de mis favoritos. ¿No se lo esperaba verdad? – Atinó por completo. Posiblemente lo dedujo por la expresión de mi rostro. – La verdad es que me gusta mucho leer y no me limito solamente a unos cuantos géneros. Si la historia es atrayente y la redacción es impecable puedo leerlo sin importar el género que sea. Por ejemplo, mientras estuve trabajando en el departamento Zafiro leí varias obras publicadas ahí, y he de decir que me gustaron pese a lo que casi todo el mundo opina sobre ellas. – Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al recordar que tipo de "cosas" ponían en esas novelas.

– Ah… – Este muchacho leyendo… Esas cosas… Y que me diga que le gustaron… Es aun más bizarro a que le gusten los cuentos infantiles.

– Entonces, ¿Cuál elige? – Preguntó de repente.

– Emm… – La verdad le tengo cierta aversión a los cuentos de terror, y más si es un terror psicológico, pero si elijo el de los cuentos infantiles me veré por demás… Infantil. – Quédatelos muchacho. No necesito que me pagues con nada. Además yo te debo un favor desde hace mucho tiempo. El destino me ha devuelto la oportunidad de regresártelo. – Hablé justo como él lo hacía para que ya no insistiera en ello.

– Es una lástima. – Guardó los libros en su maletín. Aunque hubiera querido leer "El sastrecillo valiente"…

– Mañana saldremos temprano por una junta con los directivos. Saliendo del trabajo iremos a mi casa para enseñarte a conducir. – Anuncié algo decaído por haber aceptado al final.

No sé qué va a salir de todo esto, pero… Tal vez sirva para encontrar alguna debilidad en él y usarla a mi favor.

* * *

– Bien, llegamos. – Anuncié mientras abría la puerta de mi casa y entraba en esta.

– Con su permiso. – Cuando menos tienes modales…

– ¿Quieres café? – Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar un poco. Por alguna razón me siento algo incomodo, pero…

– Si, por favor. – Él parece de lo más calmado. – Sin azúcar y sin leche. – Puaj… Eso ha de estar por demás amargo… Pero bueno… Le sienta a la perfección.

– Aquí tienes. – Le entregué la taza de café, para después sentarme, e indicarle que hiciera lo mismo. – Y ahora nos toca esperar. – Le di un sorbo a mi café.

– ¿Esperar a que? – Ah cierto… Nunca se lo mencioné…

– A mi hija. Ella ya tenía mucho tiempo pidiéndome… – Exigiéndome… – Que le enseñara a manejar. Tiene suerte de que haya aceptado enseñarte a ti. Ahora no puedo negarle las clases. – Di un profundo suspiro al aire.

– ¿Su hija de 15 años? – ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo sabes que tiene 15 años? – Pregunté confundido.

– Uno de nuestros compañeros me mencionó que usted tenía una hija que pasaba por la "edad difícil" – Ah… Como odio a los chismosos… – Me dijo que posiblemente yo le recordaba a ella. – No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero tiene mucho sentido… Los dos son difíciles de tratar.

– Puede ser. – Le quité importancia al asunto.

Shizuku-Kun se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos que me parecieron una eternidad pues el ambiente lo sentía algo tenso. Sin embargo él parecía no notarlo, en su lugar miraba de un lado a otro como buscando algo en especial.

– ¿Y su esposa? – Preguntó de repente.

– Ah… – Bajé la mirada a la mención de ella. Sin poder evitarlo me sentí algo triste al recordarlo. – Ella murió hace tiempo… – Mencioné aun cabizbajo.

– Lo… Lo siento. – Tal parecía había sonado lo suficiente mal para que él se disculpara de esa forma.

– No te preocupes. Esas cosas pasan… – Intenté que el tema no me afectara tanto como para que él se percatara de ello. – En realidad fue hace mucho tiempo… 15 años precisamente. –

Él permaneció en silencio. Me di cuenta que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en mí, pendientes a no perder ni un solo detalle de mis expresiones.

– La verdad es que yo no siempre fui un editor… – De alguna forma al percatarme que el muchacho me prestaba atención y se estaba comportando con seriedad en el asunto, provocó que de un momento a otro quisiera hablarle un poco de mi vida. – Cuando era joven tenía muchos sueños y ambiciones… Uno de esos era el boxeo. – Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mi rostro al recordar esos tiempos. – Me dediqué al boxeo por mucho tiempo, y era muy bueno. Con el dinero que me dejó pude comprar esta casa. –

– No me lo imagino arriba de un ring boxeando. – Me interrumpió.

– Y a ti no te imagino leyendo la sirenita. – Le regresé el cumplido, y sin poder evitarlo solté una ligera risa ante ello. – Conocí a Yumiko en una de las más importantes peleas de mi carrera. Nos tratamos mejor, nos enamoramos, y terminé pidiéndole matrimonio. – Aquellas dulces memorias me llenaban de calidez.

– ¿Y qué pasó después? – A pesar de que su expresión era inerte, podía notar en sus ojos que se había interesado en la historia.

– Vivimos muchos años felices… Aunque ella siempre me pidió que dejara el boxeo. Decía que era muy peligroso para mi salud… Al final lo dejé pero por otra razón… – Hice una pequeña pausa para organizar mis memorias. – Fuimos muy felices cuando nos enteramos que ella estaba esperando un bebé. Sin embargo… La salud de Yumiko siempre fue muy delicada… – El tono de mi voz se ensombreció por la melancolía. – Y el embarazo terminó empeorando su situación… Fue entonces que… Al dar a luz… Ella murió… –

Un silencio sepulcral se adueño del escenario.

– Antes de morir, ella me pidió que cuidara de nuestra hija… Y para eso como comprenderás el ser boxeador no es lo que le podía dar estabilidad a mi pequeña familia. Fue por eso que me retiré y entré a trabajar como editor en Marukawa. – Expliqué con serenidad, después de haber pasado por la parte que aun ahora me seguía doliendo recordar.

– Y usted no está… ¿Molesto con su hija? – ¿Qué? – Es decir… Usted tuvo que renunciar a su sueño, además de haber perdido a su esposa… – Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, dándome cuenta del gran interés que tenía en mi respuesta.

– Por supuesto que no. – Negué al instante. – Ella es mi hija… Hija mía y de Yumiko… Una parte de nosotros… ¿Cómo crees posible que le pueda tener algún resentimiento a mi hija? ¿Qué clase de padre lo haría? – De cierta forma el simple hecho de que lo haya insinuado me molestó al grado de que le clavara mi dura mirada directamente a los ojos.

– Perdone. – Él acaba de… Acaba de desviar la mirada… Jamás pensé posible que él pudiera hacer algo así. – La verdad es que… No lo entiendo… – Este muchacho…

– No renuncié a mi sueño… Porque el sueño de protegerla no solo era de ella… Sino también mío… Era nuestro… Y para mí ese sueño es el más importante por sobre otro que yo pudiera haber tenido. –

Shizuku-Kun no pronunció palabra después de eso. Ni tampoco me sostenía la mirada, pues él seguía mirando había abajo. Creo que la situación de ahora ha hecho que se intercambien los papeles y ahora el incomodo es él.

– Es solo que… – Volvió a retomar la palabra, mientras se levantaba del sillón. – No lo comprendo… – Dijo en un susurro que apenas llegué a escuchar.

Rápidamente se percató del pequeño altar que le teníamos a mi esposa. Caminó hacia él hasta tenerlo en frente y permanecer algunos minutos contemplando su fotografía.

– Debió de haber sido una persona muy amable… Sus ojos son muy cálidos y gentiles… – La voz de Shizuku-Kun no sonaba fría o indiferente como la mayor de las veces, sino que era un suave susurro algo… Melancólico…

– Lo era… – Afirmé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

– Aoyama-San… – El muchacho seguía observando el retrato de mi esposa. – ¿Es cierto eso que dicen? Que… El amor de un padre hacia su hijo… Es el amor más puro y sincero que pueda existir… – Me sorprendió que me hiciera tal pregunta.

– Por supuesto que lo es… No hay padre que no ame a su hijo de forma incondicional. – Contesté con firmeza.

– Yo… No lo entiendo… – Pude notar cierta… Frustración en su bajo tono de voz.

Sera que este muchacho…

– ¿Qué hay de tus padres muchacho? – Fue imposible para mí no preguntar sobre sus padres.

Después de todo… Si esta tan confundido con todo esto, es porque tal vez no tiene una buena relación con ellos… Y bueno… Con su personalidad y actitud no es de extrañar. Seguro sus padres ya ni saben cómo tratarlo.

– No lo sé… Ellos… Me abandonaron. – Enmudecí por completo al escuchar su respuesta.

Entonces… Shizuku-Kun… No tiene padres…

Y de nuevo el silencio hacia acto de presencia entre nosotros. Me fue imposible el no sentirme mal por la situación del muchacho… Pero más que nada… Culpable…

Un hijo sigue los pasos del padre… Él es su guía, la persona que le indicara que pasos tomar… Pero… Sin alguien que te indique qué camino transitar… ¿Hacia dónde ir?, ¿Qué tantos peligros se pueden encontrar en el trayecto?, ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin alguien que te proteja y vele por ti?, Como… ¿Como poder soportar vivir… Solo, y… Sin amor…?

Sin embargo… Shizuku-Kun jamás ha contado con el apoyo y la guía de un padre, no puedo imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para no dejarse vencer todos estos años, y a pesar de todo ello, él no se ha desviado del camino… Sabe lo que quiere y hace lo posible para conseguirlo…

Cualquiera en su situación sin una guía en la vida sería un peligro para la sociedad… Tal vez algún ladrón o adicto… Pero… Él ahora es un adulto serio y dedicado… Creo que… Lo he juzgado mal… En este momento no me parece un chiquillo insolente o arrogante… Solo… Una persona de gran valía…

Yo… Me arrepiento de haber intentado que lo despidieran… Que miserable acto estuve a punto de cometer… Me dejé llevar por la primera impresión que me dio en aquella junta, y continué ignorando las cosas buenas de él… Aun mi hija… Que tiene todo mi apoyo y amor, siento como si cada día se perdiera más del camino correcto y yo no pudiera hacer nada para controlar la situación… Y él escaso de ello, es… Una buena persona…

Él… Se ha ganado mi respeto.

– ¿Qué tipo de padre es capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo? – Y ahora un sentimiento diferente me acogió… Era la ira que me suscitaba ese tipo de personas tan viles como para abandonar de esa forma a sus hijos… ¿Cómo es posible tanta maldad e indiferencia?

– La verdad no los culpo… – ¿Qué?… Muchacho imbécil… ¿Por qué te desprecias de esa forma? Supongo que es normal si has pasado por algo así, pero… ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has logrado sin ellos? Eso solo deja a ver el valor que tienes como ser humano… – Por eso no comprendo nada de lo que usted dice, pero… Es usted un buen padre… – Hizo una pequeña pausa. Aun sus ojos se encontraban inmersos en aquel retrato. – A mí… Me gustaría tener un padre como Aoyama-San… –

–¡…! – Yo… No sé qué decir… Me siento honrado de que me considere un buen padre, pero yo no estaba preparado para escuchar que le gustaría tener un padre como yo… Debo aceptar que lo que dijo… Me conmovió… – Yo… –

– ¡Papá! ¡Te equivocaste en el bento de hoy, te dije sin alga y le pusiste alga! – Estuve a punto de contestarle a Shizuku-Kun, pero la aparición de mi hija me impidió hacerlo. – Y además… – Ella se detuvo por completo al percatarse de la presencia de Shizuku-Kun que se había volteado ante la nueva voz que se sumó entre nosotros. – Ah… ¿Eres una visita? – Y fue así como mi caprichoso e histérica hija se convirtió en una dulce y amable chica. – Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se acercó rápidamente a Shizuku-Kun para dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

– Soy Shizuku Ishi. Tu padre es mi superior en el trabajo. – Se presentó con formalidad ante mi hija… Ah… Pero ella se presentara de forma diferente…

– Hola, me llamo Mai, mucho gusto, Ishi-Kun. – Besó su mejilla como saludo.

Hija mía… Así no es como una decente mujer japonesa deba saludar… Parece que Shizuku-Kun le despertó un interés…

– Dime, ¿No te aburres teniendo a mi papá como superior?, ¿No te gustaría salir a tomar algo? – Preguntó animada.

– Mai, no deberías querer salir con alguien que apenas conoces. – La regañé con la mirada. Aunque no tengo miedo. Sé que este muchacho no haría algo que podría disgustarme.

– No, gracias. De casualidad… ¿No tienes que ir a jugar con tus muñecas? – Ah… Ese fue un comentario muy frío de tu parte muchacho… Pero me alegra, así la pondrás en control.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Mi hija se sorprendió ante la respuesta que obtuvo. – Papá, ¿Por qué solo traes a casa a personas amargadas como tú? – Me preguntó molesta. Se le acaba de bajar el encanto por Shizuku-Kun. Es un alivio.

– Bien, es suficiente. Mai, Shizuku-Kun está ahora aquí porque le enseñare a manejar. Aprovechando la oportunidad también me encargare de enseñarte. –

– ¡Waaah! ¡¿En verdad?! – Exclamó emocionada. – Eso me hace muy feliz. ¡Gracias papá! – Me abrazó con fuerza inmersa en su regocijo.

–…– Shizuku-Kun me está mirando de forma extraña… Es como si me estuviera regañando… Lo sé… Soy muy indulgente con mi hija… Pero es que… No puedo decirle que no…

* * *

Fuimos en mi auto para comenzar las clases, procuré llevarlos a un lugar no muy transitado por los autos.

Él primero con el que comencé fue Shizuku-Kun, he de decir que no tuve ningún problema para enseñarle. Resultó que él ya había estudiado la teoría un día antes, por lo que solo era la practica al llevarlo a cabo. Me sorprendí el observar como él captaba rápido las indicaciones y las llevaba a la práctica de forma impecable sin cometer ni un solo error. Este muchacho no es normal… O es demasiado perfecto…

Por otro lado con mi hija…

– Tienes que mantener controlado el volante, no dejes que se vaya para otro lado… – Le indiqué a Mai quien no podía mantener el auto en un solo carril.

– ¡Ya lo sé! – Replicó molesta.

– Espero que no mates a ningún pobre animal que pase por aquí. – Comentó Shizuku-Kun quien estaba sentado en la parte de atrás.

– ¡Cállate! – Se exasperó tanto por su comentario, que pisó el acelerador, provocando que el auto se moviera con una considerable rapidez.

– ¡Desacelera, desacelera! – Exclamé entrando rápidamente en pánico porque chocáramos contra algo.

– Esto es como estar en Disneylandia… Pero más precario… Y peligroso… – Y mientras todos estábamos en pánico, Shizuku-Kun se encontraba más que calmado haciendo ese tipo de comentarios.

– ¡YA CALLENSE TODOS! – Mai explotó en estrés, perdiendo el control del auto, causando que el auto diera vueltas alrededor a una gran velocidad, intenté tomar el control del volante pero fue demasiado tarde cuando nos estrellamos contra un gran árbol.

El auto paró por completo ante el impacto causado, que junto con ello las bolsas de aire fueron activadas de modo que ninguno salió lastimado. Mai y yo salimos en cuanto pudimos del auto.

– No mataste a nadie, pero si heriste a un pobre e inocente árbol. – Shizuku-Kun salió del auto después de nosotros.

– I-Ishi-Kun. – Mai se tapó la boca con las manos al verlo mostrándose horrorizada por lo que miraba.

– Muchacho ¡¿Estás bien?! – Rápidamente me acerqué a Shizuku-Kun.

– Por supuesto que estoy bien. – Contestó como si nada.

– Pero… ¡Estas sangrando! –

– ¿En verdad? – Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza para observar la sangre que brotaba de la herida que se había hecho al momento del impacto.

Intenté dar con lo que causó que se golpeara, cuando me di cuenta que el vidrio de la ventana tenia grietas. Seguro cuando el auto se impactó contra el árbol, Shizuku-Kun se golpeó con la ventana y eso causó la herida en su cabeza.

– ¡Debemos llevarte cuanto antes al hospital muchacho! – Exclamé preocupado por su estado. El que haya salido lastimado… Es en gran parte mi culpa por no haber podido controlar el auto.

– Ah… No pasa nada. Las heridas de la cabeza siempre sangran bastante. – Le restó importancia mientras se quitaba su saco de vestir y lo usaba para detener la hemorragia.

– ¡¿Es que eres imbécil?! ¡Es posible que haya más daño dentro de tu cabeza de lo que vemos por afuera! – Exclamé con fuerza. ¡No entiendo como puede ser tan indiferente a él mismo!

– P-Pero… No tenemos un auto… Y un hospital se encuentra algo lejos de aquí… – Mai decidió hablar con timidez. Y es comprensible… Ella también tiene la culpa de que Shizuku-Kun haya salido herido.

– Entonces…– Comencé a sentirme impotente por no poder hacer nada ante la situación.

¿Qué clase de persona tan inútil soy que no soy capaz de mantener las cosas en control? Y aun así… Shizuku-Kun dijo que era un buen padre… Solo le estoy demostrando lo contrario… Y su salud… Ese golpe en su cabeza puede ser grave, además de que no deja de sangrar. ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!

– ¡Ya se! ¡Iré a la carretera a pedir ayuda! – Mai se fue rápidamente a la carretera, sin que yo pudiera detenerla. Era muy peligroso para una chica, y lo más indicado era que yo fuera, pero tenía a Shizuku-Kun lastimado y debía quedarme con él.

– Lo están tomando muy en serio. No voy a morir, si fuera eso, ya hubiera muerto. – Musitó con poco interés.

No lo puedo creer… Tiene una herida que no deja de sangrar y aun así no está en pánico como yo. En verdad este muchacho es muy problemático.

– ¡Encontré ayuda! – Mai regresó después de unos 10 minutos de haberse ido.

– Esto es innecesario. En verdad no es… – Shizuku-Kun se detuvo al percatarse de la persona que acompañaba a Mai.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Aoyama-san?, ¿Shizuku? – Se mostraba confundido de encontrarnos ahí. – Esta señorita me dijo que alguien se encontraba herido… ¿Se encuentran bien? – No era nada más ni nada menos que Ijuuin-Sensei, quien no se había percatado que Shizuku-Kun estaba herido, pues él al saber de quién se trataba rápidamente bajó el saco que oprimía su herida y desvió el semblante ocultando de esa forma la sangre que corría por su rostro.

Qué extraño… Dijo que no era nada, pero ahora que Ijuuin-Sensei está aquí, parece preocupado de que se dé cuenta de su estado.

– Es Shizuku-Kun, se golpeó la cabeza con el vidrio de la ventana. – Le expliqué a Sensei a la mejor brevedad posible. – Debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital. –

– ¡¿Qué Shizuku qué?! – Se acercó rápidamente a Shizuku-Kun para observarlo con mayor detenimiento, tomando su rostro al percatarse de la herida. – ¡Shizuku!, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Cómo pasó esto?, ¿Te está doliendo mucho verdad?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? – Se encontraba muy alterado al verlo de esa forma por lo que no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Realmente parecía muy preocupado por su estado. – Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, ahora no es el momento. ¡Tenemos que irnos de prisa! – Sin oportunidad de dejarnos hablar tomó de la mano a Shizuku-Kun para que entrara en su auto.

Yo y Mai hicimos lo mismo aunque nunca tuvimos una invitación de Sensei para entrar en su auto. Parece que ahora lo único que tiene en mente es Shizuku-Kun y su salud.

– Ijuuin-Sensei, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. En verdad. – Le agradecí con sinceridad. – Realmente aprecio como no tiene idea su ayuda. Me estaba preocupando que no encontráramos a nadie. Fue lo mejor el haberlo encontrado. – En verdad… Fue un golpe de suerte.

– En verdad están haciendo todo esto demasiado grande. – Mencionó Shizuku-Kun con serenidad, mientras se encontraba mirando con indiferencia a la ventana. – Ni siquiera resentí el golpe, y en este momento ni me duele tanto. – Y como siempre el necio chiquillo seguía queriéndose hacer el fuerte.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir tal tontería?, Me molesta que trates de no darle importancia cuando se trata de ti mismo. ¿No te das cuenta lo angustiado que me pones? – En verdad Sensei estaba muy molesto con Shizuku-Kun por su actitud. Él debe de ser muy importante para él, no solo como su editor, sino también como un amigo.

Shizuku-Kun no dijo nada ante el regaño de Ijuuin-Sensei, cosa que no dejó de llamarme la atención. Puesto que a juzgar por su personalidad habría apostado a que él le regresaría las palabras de alguna forma. Parece que en verdad se siente mal por haberlo preocupado.

– Y Aoyama-san, en verdad no es nada. Estoy aliviado en ser la persona que los encontrara, no me imagino a alguien más ocupándose de él. – En verdad Sensei aprecia mucho a Shizuku-Kun. – De todas formas. – Se dirigió al muchacho. – Puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – Me di cuenta como rápidamente Mai se puso tensa a lado de mí.

– Aoyama-San nos estaba enseñando a conducir. Su hija perdió el control del auto, y fuimos a chocar contra un árbol. – Explicó con serenidad, mientras con una de sus manos seguía presionando su herida para parar un poco el sangrado.

– Si querías conducir, ¿Por qué no me lo pediste? – Le reclamó a Shizuku-Kun el que no hubiera ido directamente a pedir su ayuda, y es verdad… A mí mismo me pareció extraño que se rehusara a acudir a Ijuuin-Sensei. – Definitivamente no hubiese dejado que te lastimaras. – Al parecer no se tiró a regañar a Mai por lo que escuchó. – Menos mal que ya estamos cerca. – Comentó al observar no muy lejos el hospital más cercano.

Llegamos en no mucho tiempo. Ijuuin-Sensei parecía tener prisa en estacionar el auto, y en verdad yo también la tenia, todos… Menos el herido.

– ¡Démonos prisa! – Salimos con rapidez del auto en cuanto dejó de estar en movimiento. Ijuuin-Sensei no perdió el tiempo pues tomó al instante la mano de Shizuku-Kun para entrar cuanto antes al hospital. – Necesito que alguien atienda a este muchacho, ¡Ya! – Le exigió a una de las enfermeras en recepción, despojándose de la calma y su galante actitud con las mujeres.

– Enseguida. – Contestó la enfermera mientras llamaba a uno de los enfermeros dándole indicaciones, yéndose este al terminar de escucharla. – Lo llevaremos para que uno de los doctores lo atienda. – El otro de los enfermeros regresó rápidamente con una silla de ruedas.

– No necesito de una silla de ruedas. Puedo caminar por mí solo. – Shizuku-Kun se negó rápidamente a ser llevado de esa forma.

– Muchacho estas son las normas del hospital, si no cooperas con ellas no podremos llevar a cabo nuestro trabajo. – Le indicó con seriedad la enfermera.

– Pues bien. – Contestó sin importarle mucho lo que significaba.

– A ver qué está pasando aquí. – Rápidamente llegó a nosotros una de las doctoras del hospital. – Es increíble el estado en que te encuentras y no estar preocupado muchacho. – Mencionó la doctora.

– No es nada grave, solo sigo sangrando porque es una herida en la cabeza. – Explicó con serenidad.

– Intenta mover tu brazo derecho. – Pidió la doctora.

Shizuku-Kun movió su brazo derecho al instante.

– ¿Lo ve? –

– Ahora el izquierdo. –

–…– Esta vez Shizuku-Kun permaneció en silencio, sin mover su brazo.

– ¿No puedes verdad? – Dijo la doctora como si ya supiera el resultado. – ¿Por no intentas con tus piernas? –

Shizuku-Kun movió a la perfección su pierna izquierda, pero la derecha…

– Esto no es posible. Hace poco si podía moverla. – De cierta forma parecía que se estaba quejando de cómo su cuerpo lo traicionaba al demostrar con el su verdadero estado.

– Aja… Comportamiento anormal también es uno de los síntomas que estoy buscando. Creo que tú definitivamente lo tienes. – De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña lámpara y se acercó a él para observar sus pupilas. – Tienes las pupilas de tamaño diferente. – Terminó de chequearlo. – Parece indicar que sufres de un traumatismo craneoencefálico. – Eso suena grave… – Tenemos que sacar radiografías para saber si el cráneo se llegó a romper, como también parar la hemorragia de tu cabeza y cerrar la herida a la mejor brevedad posible. –

– No creo que eso haya pasado. Si fuera así pienso que no me encontraría tan bien. – Replicó ante el diagnostico de la doctora.

– Los síntomas de un traumatismo craneal pueden ocurrir inmediatamente o presentarse con lentitud después de varias horas, incluso días. Así que no estés muy seguro al decir que no tienes nada. Puedes estar lucido en este momento, pero en cualquier instante podrías perder la conciencia. Ahora hazles caso a los enfermeros antes de que tengamos que sedarte para que ya no des problemas. – Advirtió la doctora muy en serio. – Además… – Prosiguió. – Creo que ya no puedes caminar como antes, ¿O sí? – La doctora lo miró con cierta altivez al tener la razón por sobre él.

– Eso sería interesante de ver. – Retó a la doctora dedicándole la misma mirada altiva.

– ¡No puedo creer lo necio que puedes llegar a ser! – Ijuuin-Sensei no soportó más el contemplar la escena, al regañarlo visiblemente molesto. – ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?, ¡Maldición! –

– Usted es el menos indicado para decirme eso. – Dijo mirándolo con poco interés.

– Si se muere culpa mía ni del hospital, ¿Eh? – Interrumpió la doctora antes de que algo malo pasara y alguien intentara echarle la culpa.

– ¡Es tu salud! – Replicó Ijuuin-Sensei a Shizuku-Kun ignorando el comentario de la doctora. – Si continúas comportándote de esta forma tan infantil tendré que verme obligado a bajarte la edad así como tú lo haces conmigo. – Advirtió con seriedad y firmeza notándose que estaba comenzando a desesperarse por su actitud tan necia.

– ¿Disculpe? – No es muy usual ver esto en el muchacho, pero… Acaba de molestarse considerablemente por su comentario. – Usted no tiene derecho de hacer eso. – Reclamó, clavándole su molesta mirada a los ojos. – Y ade- –

– ¡Shizuku-Kun! – Exclamé en pánico al observar atónito como no logró terminar su reclamo pues había perdido el conocimiento. Hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque Ijuuin-Sensei lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

– ¡Shizuku! – Ijuuin-Sensei se me unió al gritar alterado al ver que no reaccionaba.

– ¡Traigan una camilla! ¡Rápido! – Ordenó la doctora a uno de los enfermeros, llegando rápidamente con esta.

Los enfermeros intentaron tomar con la mejor delicadeza a Shizuku-Kun para subirlo a la camilla, pero daba la impresión que Ijuuin-Sensei no quería soltarlo de sus brazos, sin embargo al final se dio cuenta que era lo mejor, y dejó que los enfermeros se lo llevaran de su lado, mientras este solo los observaba con una profunda ansiedad en los ojos.

– ¡¿Puedo ir con él?! – Ijuuin-Sensei siguió a los enfermeros junto con la camilla que llevaba a Shizuku-Kun pues no quería dejarlo. – Estará bien, ¿Verdad? ¿No le pasará nada? – No dejaba de hacer preguntas, embargado por la desesperación de no saber que le deparaba a Shizuku-Kun.

– Usted se debe quedar en la sala de espera. Haremos lo mejor posible, pero todo depende de la gravedad del daño ocurrido. – Le indicó la doctora con seriedad, para dejarlo solo al momento de desaparecer con rapidez junto con los enfermeros y Shizuku-Kun.

Ijuuin-Sensei se dio por vencido, y con pesadez regresó con nosotros a la sala de espera. El aire a nuestro alrededor era denso, y se sentía a plenitud la ansiedad y la preocupación de cada uno de nosotros, por saber la situación de Shizuku-Kun.

Él que parecía más afectado con todo esto era Sensei, puesto que no se podía mantener quieto por la angustia, al no ser capaz de soportar mucho tiempo estar sentado, debido a que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro intentando calmar la ansiedad que por dentro parecía consumirlo, para después volver a tomar su lugar y repetir esta rutina una vez más.

Lo peor de todo es que enfermeras paseaban de un lugar a otro y nadie nos daba ninguna noticia del estado en que el muchacho se encontraba.

– ¡Ya me canse de todo esto! – La angustiosa calma que nos envolvía se vio destruida por el gritó de Mai en la sala de espera.

– ¿Qué te pasa hija? – Pregunté confundido ante su actitud, cuando observé cómo se levantaba de repente. – No te preocupes, seguro Shizuku-Kun estará bien. En serio. – Intenté sonreírle de la mejor forma posible, pues ni yo mismo estaba seguro de mis palabras.

– ¡No es eso! ¡Ese chico se va a morir y es por mi culpa! ¡Si yo no hubiera perdido el control del auto, no hubiera pasado nada de esto! – Exclamó con fuerza.

– Pero, hija, los accidentes pasan, tú no tienes la culpa. – Me levanté de mi asiento, e intenté abrazarla para consolarla pero ella se deshizo de mi contacto con desdén y frialdad.

– Lo que más me molesta es tu actitud. – ¿Qué? – ¡Estoy cansada que finjas para mí, papá! ¡Sé muy bien que tú también piensas que tengo la culpa! ¡Pero como siempre finges que no es así!… ¡Tú siempre me sobreproteges y me dices que yo no tengo la culpa de nada! ¡Pero yo sé muy bien que lo haces porque sientes lastima por mí! – Me miraba con la rabia quemando sus pupilas.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Negué al instante. – ¡Tu eres mi hija, es obvio que siempre querré protegerte, y sé muy bien en que culparte y en que no! ¡No tengo por qué tenerte lastima ni nada parecido! – Declaré con firmeza.

– ¡Claro que sí lo es! ¡Tú prefieres no culparme de nada! ¡Porque si lo haces, entonces te darás cuenta que también tuve la culpa de que mi madre muriera! ¡Y si es así ya no podrías ignorar el resentimiento que me tienes, y no serias capaz de soportarme más y jamás podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a mi mamá de cuidarme! ¡Todo esto lo haces por ella! ¡No por mí! – No podía concebir que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Jamás ni en mis más sombrías pesadillas había escuchado tales reclamos que eran capaces de lastimarme el corazón.

– Hija, ¿Qué incoherencias estás diciendo? No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que dices. ¡Deja de sacar ese tipo de conclusiones y date cuenta que todo lo hago porque te quiero y me importas! ¡Es cierto que lo hago por tu madre, pero también lo hago por ti! ¡Porque eres sangre de mi sangre, una parte de mí y de ella, y porque como mi hija yo lo único que quiero es amarte y protegerte para que nada malo te ocurra! – Mi temple había caído por completo y ahora me encontraba protagonizando una escena sumida en la histeria y el descontrol. – Cuando eras pequeña y tenías pesadillas e iba a tu cuarto y te contaba un cuento hasta que pudieras conciliar el sueño. Cuando te arropaba en las frías noches para que no sufrieras frío. Cuando curaba las heridas que te hacías al caer o al jugar… Cuando limpiaba tus lagrimas de dolor y tristeza… Y también cuando siempre estuve ahí para escucharte, aconsejarte y darte todo mi apoyo, sin dejar de quererte ni un solo día como lo más precioso y amado que tengo solo en esta vida… ¡Todo eso lo hice por ti! ¡¿Es que es tan difícil de comprender?! – Exclamé dejándome envolver por el enojo que sus palabras hacían llegar hasta mi alma. El solo hecho de que dudara del amor que le tenía me lastimaba y dejaba una profunda herida que con cada una de sus palabras se iba abriendo más y más, hasta el punto de destruirme por completo.

– ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Yo sé la verdad y con eso me basta! Y esa es que… ¡Tú lamentas que mi madre haya muerto por mí culpa! ¡Mi propia existencia fue una tragedia para ti! Por qué… ¡¿Por qué no aceptas que tu hubieras deseado que nunca naciera?! –

–¡…! – Al escuchar esas palabras pude sentir como algo esencial dentro de mí se rompía lenta y tortuosamente en pequeños fragmentos que jamás podrían ser unidos nuevamente para regresar a lo que una vez fueron dejándome entonces con una amarga sensación que hería el corazón.

El impulsó ganó a la razón, y mis sentimientos fluyeron desbocados sin control provocando que por primera vez en mi vida levantara la mano hacia mi hija, y le propiciara una fuerte bofetada, siendo el sonido del impacto el único que llenó la sala, pues al terminar, un inclemente y vacío silencio se adueño del escenario.

Mai me miró con confusión después de recuperarse, para después observar como la ira y el desprecio tomaba su lugar inundando con intensidad sus pupilas que se clavaban como filosas dagas en mi rostro.

Yo… Acabo de…

– ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojala nunca hubiera nacido, así te ahorraba un problema y a mí otro! – Exclamó con fuerza en un colérico grito impulsada por un iracundo arrebato de sentimientos.

El que dijera que me odiaba fue capaz de destrozarme por completo el corazón, drenó la calidez que algún día pudiera llenarlo, y me dejó en la nada del frío y cruel vacio del desprecio y el repudio que mi propia hija declaraba con firmeza e ira.

Yo… Estaba devastado…

– ¡Espera, Mai, no te vayas! ¡Escúchame, yo no quise hacer eso! ¡Mai! – Todos mis ruegos y gritos desesperados porque me hiciera caso fueron tan solo un patético intento en vano, pues ella salió corriendo a toda prisa, esfumándose en tan solo un latido de mi vista… Y… ¿De mi vida?… No… Ella no puede abandonarme… Es… Es lo único que me queda… Ella me necesita a mí… Y yo la necesito a ella… Porque es lo más valioso y querido que tengo…

– Aoyama-San. – Ijuuin-Sensei detuvo mis intenciones de ir tras ella cuando me tomó del hombro. – Déjela un momento sola, es necesario que se calme si no, no lo va a escuchar. – Indicó con un tono compasivo para que comprendiera la situación.

– Pero es que… Ella nunca me ha escuchado… Hoy lo comprobé… – Susurré cabizbajo tratando de tragarme las ganas de llorar en aquel momento que todo parecía colisionar entre sí.

– ¿Familiares de Shizuku Ishi? – Rápidamente nos interrumpió uno de los doctores.

– ¿Sí? – Contestó Sensei instintivamente al escuchar el nombre del joven. – Oh, no somos sus familiares. Pero somos muy buenos amigos. ¿Él se encuentra bien? – Preguntó impaciente por obtener respuesta.

– El paciente se encuentra fuera de peligro. Las radiografías nos indicaron que el impacto que sufrió en la cabeza dio lugar a un traumatismo cerrado. Es decir que no hubo ninguna fractura en el cráneo que pudiera afectar al cerebro. El paciente perdió la conciencia debido a una conmoción cerebral, eso sucede cuando por causa de un golpe el cerebro se sacude. Mientras él estuvo en ese estado nos encargamos de cerrar la herida de su cabeza. Recomendamos que se quede esta noche en el hospital para tenerlo en observación. Ya mañana podrá ser dado de alta, y tendrá que venir un tiempo para tenerlo en control médico y asegurar que se esté recuperando como es debido. – Explicó uno de los doctores que lo trataron.

– ¿Puedo entrar ya a verlo? – Preguntó enseguida.

– Si, aunque en este momento el paciente está dormido por la conmoción que sufrió, no debe tardar mucho en despertar. – Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándonos a ambos. – Pero solo puede entrar uno de ustedes a verlo. – Indicó.

– Vaya usted Sensei. – Lo miré a los ojos. – Usted ha estado muy preocupado por el muchacho. Yo también, pero… No quiero verlo y que se dé cuenta de mi estado… No deseo preocuparlo después de lo que le pasó. – No sé porque pero… Algo me decía que en verdad… Shizuku-Kun se preocuparía si se diera cuenta que tuve una pelea con mi hija… Descubrí que… Shizuku-Kun a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, es capaz de sentir empatía a los sentimientos de los demás…

– Muchas gracias. – Sensei me sonrió. – Y estoy seguro que Mai-Chan lo ama, es solo que está algo confundida. – Yo también… Espero que sea solo eso…

* * *

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la habitación que se me indicó estaría Shizuku y noté que este aún se encontraba dormido.

Entre despacio y me senté a su lado y pude notar las vendas en su cabeza, según la información que me dieron le tuvieron que coser 3 puntos debido a la herida que se hizo.

– Qué bueno que estés bien. – Susurré suavemente mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello. – No tienes idea… De lo angustiado que me sentía… – El no poder estar con él, el saber que no podía hacer nada por él más que esperar me mataba por dentro.

Shizuku sintió mi mano acariciarlo moviendo su cabeza ligeramente, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

– ¿Sensei? – Me miró un poco confundido, ¿No esperaba verme? – Que fue lo que… – Se detuvo, pues hizo una ligera mueca de dolor e instintivamente se llevó su mano a la cabeza para darse cuenta que tenía vendajes.

– Te desmayaste mientras discutíamos. – Aclaré. – El doctor dijo que no tuviste ningún problema grave más que los 3 puntos que tuvieron que coserte para cerrar la herida. ¿Te sientes mejor verdad? – Pregunté preocupado mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

– Sí… Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero supongo que es normal. – Se relajó un poco acostado en la cama después de escuchar lo que pasó. – Ustedes estaban muy preocupados, pero como les dije, no era nada grave. – ¿Porque siempre tiene este tipo de actitud?, ¿Es necesario que tengas las razón en todo? – ¿Y dónde está Aoyama-San y su hija? – Preguntó.

– ¿¡Qué no era nada grave!? – Alcé mi tono de voz ignorando lo último que me preguntó. – ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí?, ¿Sabes lo angustiado que estaba al saber que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que nos dieran los resultados? Mi corazón se detuvo cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos, ¿Y sigues comportándote de esa forma tan estúpida? – Me molesta. Me molesta cuando Shizuku no se valora así mismo.

Shizuku abrió sus ojos embargados por la sorpresa, de seguro no esperaba que me enfadara. Pero su actitud realmente me saca de casillas.

– Yo… Lo siento Sensei… – Bajó la mirada deshaciéndose, por fin, de esa suficiencia y estando ahora apenado. – Fui egoísta al no tomar en cuenta como se sintió con todo lo ocurrido… – A veces este muchacho me deja sin palabras… Es un buen chico cuando se sincera, es igual a… – Supongo que soy muy desagradecido con usted por restarle importancia… Es solo que… No estoy acostumbrado a eso… – Explicó con voz baja, sin poder verme a los ojos.

Veo que se siente culpable por lo anterior… Como decía, Shizuku es igual a un niño cuando es regañado.

– Solo… – Lo tomé suavemente y apegué su cabeza en mi pecho con cuidado de no lastimarlo, abrazándolo con delicadeza. – Solo no vuelvas a hacerme esto. – Susurré a su oído. – ¿Qué voy a hacer si ya no te tengo?, No quiero eso… Tengo mucho miedo de perderte. – Le confesé sin si quiera pensarlo. – Prométeme que te preocuparás más por ti mismo y dejarás que me preocupe por ti también. – Lo miré a los ojos y comencé a besar su cabeza, depositando suaves y ligeros besos en su herida y luego en sus labios. Me gusta lo cálido que se siente al besarlo… No quiero perder esta calidez. No quiero que mi alma se rompa en mil pedazos.

– Yo… Jamás he tenido que preocuparme por mi mismo… Tengo que confesar que eso siempre ha sido muy normal, para mí… Pero… No quiero causarle ningún problema a usted, Sensei… – Confesó en un susurro.

Si supieras que deseo que me causes muchos problemas… Así podré estar al pendiente de ti.

– Está bien… Le prometo que me preocupare más por mi mismo… No lo haré por mí, sino por usted… Creo que si es de esa forma soy capaz de hacerlo… Y sobre lo otro… También se lo prometo, si usted me promete que también puedo preocuparme por usted. – Me observó con sus grandes ojos celestes, aquellos ojos que ahora que estoy consciente, es muy difícil decirles que no. – Si algo malo le ocurre o le aqueja, dígamelo, y… Deje que yo sea el primero al que usted acuda… – A veces me pregunto si piensa antes de hablar. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decirme?

– ¿Me cuidarás y te ocuparás de mi? – Pregunté con una sonrisa. Porque si es así, me pondré enfermo más seguido.

– Sí, yo quiero ser la única persona que sea su apoyo, entonces me encargaría de hacerlo sin lugar a duda. – Definitivamente no se da cuenta de lo malditamente adorable que está siendo ahora. ¿Debería decirle que sus palabras las estoy tomando con un doble sentido?

– ¿La única? – Pregunté curioso. – Eso es algo egoísta… ¿Acaso pretendes ser el único en mi vida? – No creo que pretenda tenerme exclusivamente para él, ¿O sí? No, eso es imposible… De todas las personas de seguro y sería la última que escogería si no tuviese elección.

– N-no, bueno, yo… – Lo sabía… No piensa en lo que dice… Aunque me estoy dando cuenta de que solo sucede esto cuando estamos juntos… Si no estuviéramos solos, de seguro lo pensaría bien. – La verdad es que… –

– ¡Qué bueno que ya despertó! – De pronto entró la misma doctora que nos había atendido en la recepción, alejando toda oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta de Shizuku. – Jamás había tenido un paciente tan terco y obstinado como tú. – Regañó ligeramente a Shizuku. – Y ahora que estás despierto, te diré los cuidados que tienes que tener. – Estoy seguro que esto no le gustará a ese pequeño gato salvaje. – Aprovecharé que estás con un adulto… Para que se encargue de vigilar que las estés siguiendo. – ¡Vaya!, al parecer no soy el único que piensa que se está comportando como un chiquillo.

– No se preocupe, lo vigilaré de cerca. – Contesté con una sonrisa. Ahora que los papeles se han intercambiado, esto será divertido.

– Primero, tienes que cuidar de no volver a recibir una lesión en la cabeza, pues podría traer consecuencias muy graves. Evita las tareas que requieran concentración o pensamiento complejo, entre ellas, la lectura, la preparación de informes, documentos, y otros tipos de estimulación cerebral. Igualmente, evita las luces brillantes y los ruidos fuertes, ya que esto puede estimular demasiado el cerebro. Si no me haces caso en alguno de estos aspectos ten por seguro que te tendremos aquí más pronto de lo que te imaginas, y esta vez no voy a dudar el aplicarte un buen sedante para que no des problemas. – ¿Lo del sedante va en serio?

Shizuku no pronunció palabra, lo cual demuestra que en verdad no le gusta recibir órdenes de nadie. Y digo órdenes porque pareciera que la doctora se lo ordenaba y no lo recetaba. La única reacción de este lindo gato que tengo por editor fue voltear su rostro en señal de protesta.

– ¡Pff! – No pude contener más la risa y dejé salir una carcajada. No puedo creer que Shizuku se esté comportando como un niño. – Doctora. – Me calmé un poco para preguntarle más sobre los cuidados de Shizuku. – ¿Cuánto tiempo debe de ser esto?, ¿Tiene que tomar alguna medicina en especial?, ¿También debe evitar movimientos bruscos? –

– Con una semana será más que suficiente. También es necesario que evite el hacer movimientos bruscos. Sobre el medicamento le recetaremos solamente unos antibióticos para la herida en su cabeza, eso junto con mucho reposo, el seguimiento de mis indicaciones, e ir al control médico le asegura que se recuperará a la perfección. – Agregó sin titubear.

– Es bueno saber eso. – Respondí aliviado. – ¿Lo escuchaste?, Tendrás que comportarte una semana. – Sonreí.

– No me traten como un niño. Sé cómo cuidarme. – Aún continuaba ignorándonos sin voltear. En verdad, es bastante adorable el que proteste de esa forma.

– Eres bastante necio. – Agregó la doctora, que desaprobaba totalmente su actitud. – Debe de tener bastante paciencia para tratarlo, ¿No es así? –

– Mucha. – Añadí enseguida. – Es bastante problemático, debo agregar. – Solté una pequeña risa, esta situación es mi "venganza" por haberme tratado como a un niño, cuando él también lo es.

– No lo puedo creer… – Comentó Shizuku para él mismo, pues de un momento a otro los roles habían cambiado. – ¿Ya me puedo ir de aquí verdad? – Preguntó con apuro, ¿Es que no ha escuchado?

– No… Tendrás que quedarte a pasar la noche en el hospital para tenerte en observación. Espero no tengas ninguna objeción. – Lo retó de nuevo con la mirada.

– La tengo. – Le regresó la misma mirada donde iba implícito el reto. Oh vaya… Es todo un terco. – No me puedo quedar aquí, mañana tengo trabajo además de muchas cosas pendientes, no puedo perder mi tiempo en un lugar como este. – Indicó con seriedad.

– Pues tendrás que despedirte de tu amado trabajo, porque no podrás presentarte en una semana entera. No te preocupes te daremos un documento para que te den incapacidad. – Le fingió una amable sonrisa, sabiendo que había ganado de nuevo.

–…– Shizuku mantuvo su silencio, amargándose al saber que la doctora tenía la razón y no él.

– En fin, tengo otros pacientes que atender. Te estaré visitando nuevamente para hacer mis observaciones. – Salió por la puerta dejándonos solos a ambos.

– Shizuku. – Dirigí mi vista hacia él con la finalidad de regañarlo. No puedo creer que aún pensase en trabajar. – Eres muy inteligente pero aún así ignorar el hecho de que si no te cuidas podrías lastimarte más, ¿Podrías quedarte tranquilo hasta recuperarte? – Suspiré en señal de cansancio, su actitud a veces es muy difícil y lidiar con aquello es cansado.

– Pero… ¿Qué pasará entonces con el manuscrito?, Usted todavía no tiene el Storyboard, y no podré estar ahí para cerciorarme que haga su trabajo. Kirishima-San está infestado de trabajo, y apenas tendría tiempo para estar monitoreando sus avances… No puedo estar tranquilo si no sé con qué me encontraré cuando regrese al trabajo. – Este chico debería pensar más en sí mismo, es tan tonto.

– Preocúpate primero por tu salud, y después puedes venir a regañarme cuanto quieras. Si no estás completamente sano, ¿Cómo esperas continuar trabajando?, ¿No sería eso mediocre de tu parte? – Expliqué con dureza en mis palabras.

Shizuku simplemente se quedó en silencio observándome, se veía tal cual un pequeño niño siendo regañado por sus padres. En serio no puedo con él.

– Entiende… Cumpliré con mis plazos, tú solo recupérate… – Apegué nuestras frentes y bajé mi tono de voz para hablarle con suavidad. – Confía en mí. – Tomé su barbilla y lo comencé a besar suavemente. – No hagas que me preocupe más de lo que ya me estoy preocupando, no podré trabajar adecuadamente si sé que no estás descansando como se debe. – Lo miré a los ojos de forma suave. – Te prometo que haré mi trabajo si prometes cuidarte, ¿Está bien? –

Correspondió a mi mirada, clavando sus ojos en los míos, como tratando de buscar seguridad en lo que le decía. ¿Acaso piensas que no cumpliré mis promesas luego de ver como tus ojos me observan? Son tan hermosos… ¿Cómo podría engañarte?

– Está bien… – Contestó en un bajo susurro. – Me cuidaré y seguiré las órdenes de la doctora… – Aceptó dándose por vencido. Gracias por confiar en mí.

– Es una promesa. – Le sonreí y nuevamente tomé sus labios para besarlos, ahora que sé que está mejor y que no es nada grave me siento bastante aliviado. Y es por eso que me siento en la necesidad de besarlo tanto como pueda, estoy bastante feliz de que esté bien.

Procuré darle pequeños besos, suaves y lentos que no demandaran tanto, no quiero realizar algún movimiento brusco y que logre lastimarlo… Es solo que, necesito sentir la calidez de sus labios.

* * *

Después de aquel fatídico suceso que aconteció no hacía mucho tiempo, me dediqué a deambular por los pasillos del hospital tal y como lo haría un alma en pena. En mi mente aun pasaban vívidamente las imágenes y las palabras que me habían destrozado el corazón.

No puedo evitar el aceptar que me encuentro paseando por el hospital con la débil esperanza de encontrar a mi hija. Me preocupa su paradero. Después de que se fue la perdí de vista y ahora no tengo idea de donde se encuentre… Solo quiero que… Ella este bien…

Por otro lado esta Shizuku-Kun… Aunque dijeron que él estaba fuera de peligro no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por su estado… Quisiera verlo para cerciorarme que está bien… Pero Sensei se encuentra con él, y además de eso… No deseo que se dé cuenta de mi penoso estado…

– ¡…! – Me detuve por completo al presentarse ante mis ojos la imagen de la persona que estaba buscando.

Al parecer Mai no se había percatado de mi presencia por lo que aproveché para seguirla por los pasillos del hospital, me sentía impotente al no encontrar la valentía de encararla y hablar frente a frente con ella. Dentro de mí temía volver a repetir la escena que tanto daño me había hecho.

– ¿A dónde va? – Pregunté para mí mismo al observar como entraba a uno de los cuartos. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella pude leer el nombre del paciente sabiendo entonces que se trataba de Shizuku-Kun… Ella fue a verlo, pero… ¿Para qué?… Sera que… ¿Quiere decirle algo malo?, No, no creo que esa sea su finalidad…

Me encontraba tan preocupado por lo que eso podría desencadenar que con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta para dejar una pequeña fisura que me permitiría observar todo el panorama, aun si tenía presente la amenaza de ser descubierto en el proceso.

– Hola, Ishi-Kun… – Saludó con algo de timidez, sin atreverse a mirar a Shizuku-Kun a los ojos.

– Ya me preguntaba dónde te encontrabas… ¿Dónde está Aoyama-San? – Preguntó Shizuku-Kun al no verme presente… Él… ¿Quiere verme?

– No sé donde está. – Sentí de nuevo una punzada en mi corazón al escuchar como mi hija contestaba con desagrado en la voz.

– ¿Pasó algo acaso? – Este muchacho es muy perspicaz… Se dio cuenta rápidamente que algo no anda bien.

–…– Sin embargo Mai se mantuvo en silencio con la vista dirigida al suelo.

– Mai-Chan. Si tienes la valentía de mantener tu voz cuando hablas con tu padre, creo que puedes decirle a Shizuku que fue lo que sucedió. ¿No es así? – Ijuuin-Sensei…

– Tuve una discusión con él… Pero no es algo que no se mereciera. – Dijo de manera despectiva… Mai… Sensei no tenía la razón… Tú sigues enojada…

– Dudo mucho que Aoyama-San haya hecho algo para merecer algo como eso. – Shizuku-Kun… Me está defendiendo… – ¿Por qué no eres más clara y me dices que sucedió? – Sus ojos se clavaron duramente en Mai, aprovechando que ella ahora le miraba al rostro.

– Es solo que… – Mai tomó una de las sillas para sentarse a su lado. – Mi padre jamás me ha querido… Y sin embargo… Él siempre fingió hacerlo… Lo peor es que no lo hizo por mí… Sino por él mismo… – De nuevo la herida en mi corazón se abría un poco mas reaccionando ante sus duras palabras.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Shizuku-Kun continuaba fijando su inexpresiva mirada en los ojos de mi hija.

– No sé si lo sepas, pero… Que mi mamá haya muerto fue por mi culpa al nacer… – En su voz había destellos de tristeza al hablar. – Mi padre siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo… Cuando hacia algo mal, él siempre decía que no tenía la culpa, cuando ambos sabíamos muy bien que no era así… Simplemente… Me di cuenta que todo este tiempo fingió quererme para no dejarse vencer por el odio que le causaba al ser la culpable de la muerte de mi madre… Ella le había hecho prometer que me cuidaría, y él no podía faltar a su promesa… Pero, ¿Cómo es posible cuidar a la persona que representa toda tu desgracia?, Es por eso que llegué a la conclusión de que mi padre prefería fingir amor, para de esa forma hacerle más amena la tarea que le fue encomendada… – No puedo creer que mi hija llegara a tal conclusión tan… ¿Cómo es posible que pueda dudar de mi amor?

– Suena… Bastante lógico. – Afirmó Shizuku-Kun sin titubear. – La explicación que me has dado es muy razonable… Después de todo yo pienso lo mismo… – Así que era por eso que me decías que no lo entendías… ¿No es así? –Sin embargo, has olvidado algo importante que le quita toda validez a tu argumento… – Su tono de voz dejó de ser indiferente para tornarse serio y profundo, al igual que sus ojos que se convirtieron en un mar de expresividad. – El odio, la ira y la tristeza son sentimientos que juntos pueden resultar fatales para las personas… Lo sé, porque yo mismo he visto lo destructivo que puede ser. Es un sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso que no hay nada existente en este mundo que pueda purificarlos… Una persona que se ha dejado seducir por tales sentimientos se vuelve alguien… Cruel e inhumana… Olvida cual es la brecha que separa el bien y el mal, y pisa por sobre las leyes establecidas… Te aseguro que si tu padre en verdad te odiara por eso, estaría ciego por esos sentimientos, y poco le hubiera importado prometerle a tu madre cuidarte, mucho menos hubiera tenido la gentileza de fingir amarte – Aun así… ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio podría comportarse de esa forma tan… Horrible?

– Pero tú no… –

– ¡Déjame terminar! – Shizuku-Kun le habló con áspera y dura voz, clavándole sus pupilas que parecían arder en ira… ¿Está molesto? – Quieres que te diga lo que deseas oír, ¿No? Bueno, está bien… Me haces las cosas más fáciles de esta forma. – Muchacho, no vayas a ser demasiado duro con ella… – Tú mereces que tu padre te odie, creo que lo más normal en tu situación es convertirte en el blanco de ira de la persona a la cual le has arruinado la vida… Porque a pesar de todo lo que me contó Aoyama-San, yo sigo pensando que solo has venido a convertirte en su desgracia, lo peor de todo es que no te bastó solo con el hecho de nacer, también lo haces ahora al darle estos disgustos. – Tuve el gran impulso de entrar en escena para callar las filosas palabras de Shizuku-Kun, pero había algo dentro de mí que me lo impedía. – Pero al contrario… Aoyama-San te ha tratado con amor y cuidado a lo largo de los años, tal como lo haría… Un padre… Deberías reconocer que te has comportado como una completa idiota por no poder darte cuenta que su amor como padre es totalmente genuino y sincero. Eres egoísta, caprichosa y sobre todas las cosas… Desagradecida. –

– Tú… ¡Tú no tienes derecho de decirme nada de esto! – Exclamó Mai totalmente afectada por las palabras que le decía Shizuku-Kun.

– Tal vez no. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, Aoyama-San te quiere tanto que estoy seguro que no te diría este tipo de cosas. Pero a mí me eres completamente indiferente, y es por eso mismo que no me tentare el corazón para decirte con delicadeza la situación, cuando ni siquiera te lo mereces. –

– ¡No tengo porque escucharte! ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es insultarme y defender a mi papá, cuando la víctima soy yo! –

– ¿Es que no comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar tan ciega para no querer ver la realidad? – Pude notar como Shizuku-Kun bajaba un poco sus defensas y mostraba tristeza en la mirada. – Dime algo… ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez como seria tu vida sin tu padre en ella? – Mai cambió por completo su semblante molesto, para mostrarse sorprendida por la pregunta. – Jamás lo has hecho… ¿No es así?… Supongo que quien todo lo tiene, siempre piensa que algo le falta, pero no se dan cuenta que lo único que necesitan es lo que ya tienen a su lado. – Shizuku-Kun fijó su vista tan solo unos segundos en Ijuuin-Sensei, mientras este se mostró sorprendido ante el acto y lo que eso significaba para el muchacho, sin embargo Shizuku-Kun cortó rápidamente el contacto visual, percatándome con algo de extrañes que un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo se alojaba en sus mejillas. – Cuando te peleaste con tu padre, estoy seguro que tú quedaste destruida, aunque dudo que sea más que el mismo sufrimiento que le has causado a tu padre… –

Mai no tenia palabras para responderle al muchacho, solo era capaz de mirar con vergüenza al suelo.

– Mírame a los ojos. – Shizuku-Kun levantó el mentón de Mai para que fijara sus ojos en los suyos, sin permitirle el desviar el contacto. – Dime… En ese momento en que se separaron, ¿Quién limpio tus lágrimas cuando no lo tuviste a él? ¿Quién te reconforto y te dio calma mientras parecías desmoronarte en cualquier instante y caías de rodillas ante el dolor? ¿Quién estuvo ahí para decirte que jamás te dejaría sola y a la deriva…? – Shizuku-Kun la miraba con insistencia a los ojos, exigiéndole una respuesta.

– Nadie… – Contestó ella en un lastimero susurro.

– ¿No fue eso suficiente para darte cuenta lo mucho que él ha hecho por ti?… Aoyama-San como tu padre siempre ha sido fiel a su papel, no ha habido momento en el que no se encontrara en tu entera disposición para cumplir cualquier deseo o necesidad de tu parte… Todos estos años en los que te ha mantenido a su lado, esos momentos donde te reconfortaba y cuidaba con delicadeza, sus palabras, sus acciones, y hasta sus regaños y preocupaciones… ¿No es suficiente todo eso para darte cuenta del gran amor que te tiene? Y más aun… De saberte completamente sola al pensar en una vida donde él no esté para ti… –

– Eso no… – La voz de Mai comenzó a entrecortarse al verse amenazada por las lagrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos.

– Lo peor de todo es que has cometido un error garrafal… Después de cómo te comportaste con tu padre, lo más seguro es que… Si no te odiaba antes, ahora sin lugar a dudas lo hace… – Yo no… – Felicidades… Lograste lo que al final querías, ¿No? Este es el momento donde deberías mostrar una resplandeciente sonrisa, ¿No crees? – Las crueles y brutales palabras de Shizuku-Kun lograron que mi hija estallara en un desconsolado llanto de amargura y tristeza el cual ni el muchacho ni Sensei buscaron amainar.

– ¡Papá! – Mai se sorprendió grandemente al verme entrar y envolverla entre mis brazos con suavidad. – ¡Perdóname papá, fui una tonta! ¡Por favor no me odies! – correspondió al abrazo de forma desesperada apegándose en mi pecho, temiendo que me alejara de su lado.

– Hija, yo nunca podría odiarte, por favor… Deja de llorar, yo lo entiendo todo, solo… Cálmate… – Le pedí con suavidad mientras acariciaba una y otra vez sus cabellos, buscando entregarle mi calidez para que encontrara la paz en su corazón.

– Perdóname… Perdóname… Te juro que nunca jamás voy a volver a dudar del amor que me tienes como padre… He sido una tonta que no quería ver la realidad, siempre pensé en mí, pero fui egoísta porque jamás pensé en ti… – Mai continuaba llorando a pesar de mis intentos por parar el flujo de sus lagrimas, en verdad las palabras de Shizuku-Kun le habían afectado. – ¡Soy una mala hija, papá, no te merezco…! –

– Hey… – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos. – No eres una mala hija, Mai… Te dejaste llevar por el miedo y la inseguridad… Pero sé muy bien que no eres una mala persona… Porque eres mi hija, y solo yo, que te he cuidado por todos estos años sabe realmente la persona que eres… Ten por seguro que no importa lo que ocurra… Mientras yo viva estaré siempre a tu lado, dispuesto a secar tus lágrimas, justo como lo hago ahora. – Limpié con suavidad las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro. – Y también… Me hare cargo de poner en tu rostro una hermosa sonrisa, igual a la de tu madre… Entonces sabremos que no solo nos tenemos a nosotros dos… Sino también a tu madre que nunca nos ha abandonado. – Le miré a los ojos con el mismo amor y ternura que había regresado a darle la calidez a mi alma después de haber sido curada la herida que drenaba la flama de mi corazón.

– Papá… – Mai me miró fijamente a los ojos, dándome cuenta que mis palabras habían llegado justo a su corazón al esbozar una cálida sonrisa. – ¡Te quiero mucho! – Me abrazó fuertemente sin el deseo de dejarme ir de su lado, pero eso no era necesario, pues yo… Jamás te dejare…

– Aoyama-San… – Ijuuin-Sensei se acercó a nosotros interrumpiendo la escena que protagonizábamos. Permaneció unos momentos en silencio como buscando las palabras apropiadas. – Creo que tiene cosas que hablar con Mai-Chan, ¿No es así? – No pude evitar parpadear dos veces al observar como Sensei le guiñaba el ojo a Mai, en un tipo de mensaje que no logré descifrar. – La doctora dijo que Shizuku tenía que guardar reposo, así que sugiero que ya es hora de poner en práctica aquello. – Ah… Tiene razón… Nos habíamos olvidado del porque estábamos en un hospital.

– Perdona Shizuku-Kun. Sensei tiene razón. – Tomé del brazo a mi hija para dirigirnos a la salida.

– Ah… Ishi-Kun… – Mai se detuvo en la puerta para ver al muchacho. – Gracias… – Le agradeció con sinceridad al dedicarle una suave sonrisa.

– Yo no he hecho nada que lo merezca. – Por otro lado Shizuku-Kun contestó con indiferencia, restándole importancia a las cosas.

Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero… Ese aspecto de él… Es muy amable…

* * *

– Eso fue muy sospechoso. – Comentó Mai al momento de encontrarnos afuera de la habitación.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunté confundido por su comentario.

– A mí se me hace que nos sacó del cuarto no precisamente porque Ishi-Kun debía descansar, por algo se quedo él ahí también, ¿No? – ¿Qué quiere decir Mai con todo eso? – Después de todo cuando entre a la habitación, ese hombre se encontraba besando a Ishi-Kun. –

– ¡…! – Me petrifique por completo al escuchar eso, tanto fue el impacto que Mai tuvo que detener su caminar al percatarse que yo no me movía de mi sitio. – Que se estaban… ¿Qué? – Creo que no escuché bien…

– Eso, besándose, además… Cuando Ishi-Kun lo miró no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco. – Ah… Ella también se dio cuenta.

– Seguro miraste mal, Mai. – Solté una risa al imaginármelo. Por favor… ¿Ese muchacho tan serio y extraño con el mujeriego de Ijuuin-Sensei?… Es tan increíble y bizarro que hasta resulta gracioso. – Posiblemente estaba observando que todo estuviera bien con la herida de su cabeza, o algo así. Después de todo hoy descubrí que ellos dos son muy amigos. – Sonreí instintivamente al saber que a pesar de que casi todos odiaban a Shizuku-Kun en el departamento, tenía una persona que podía protegerlo, claro que… Desde lo que pasó, y gracias a todo lo que pude saber ahora que lo conocí mejor, puedo decir que… También puede encontrar en mí un apoyo incondicional.

– Papá… No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… – Comentó mi hija, mirándome como si pensara que soy un ingenuo.

– Entiendo hija. – Tan solo me dediqué a reír ante su comentario, para después dedicarle una suave sonrisa.

Algo había en mi corazón que me decía que la relación con mi hija se había vuelto aun más fuerte y firme de lo que era antes. Ese intenso dolor que no hacía mucho me atormentaba sin clemencia, ahora se había convertido en una incontrolable felicidad que me llenaba el corazón con optimismo y calidez, todo ello… Gracias a la última persona que creía podría ayudarme…

El chiquillo insolente…

* * *

– ¿Era necesario que los sacara? – Pregunté mirando fijamente a Sensei.

La verdad es que después de decirle todas esas cosas a esa chiquilla, logré que me doliera nuevamente la cabeza, así que pienso que fue lo mejor…

– Tienes que descansar, y lo sabes. – Se acercó a mí al sentarse a mi lado, tomando con suavidad mi rostro entre sus manos. – Eres un buen chico, Shizuku. – Besó suavemente mi frente.

– No creo ser tan bueno, Sensei… Le dije cosas muy duras y crueles, pero debía hacerlo… Pienso que las personas nunca aprecian lo que tienen, hasta que lo pierden… Si le dije todo ello, fue porque yo no le deseo a nadie llegar a ese extremo para poder apreciar lo que tienen, cuando… Lo han perdido y ya no es posible recuperarlo… – Sin embargo… Yo apreciaba bastante lo que tenia… Lo aprecié tanto que terminé cometiendo un error tras otro con tal de no perderlo… Esos errores son ahora los que me condenan…

– Apreciar, ¿Eh? – Sensei permaneció en silencio, reflexionando por un momento. – Yo… No quiero perderte… – Sentí como mi corazón reaccionaba al instante al acelerarse mi palpitar por sus palabras. – El susto que pasé hoy fue suficiente. Sé lo importante que eres para mí… Lo preciado que eres siendo mi editor… Y siendo mi persona especial… Es por eso que no quiero perderte. – Intentaba inútilmente calmar el desenfrenado latido de mi corazón, pero fue en vano cuando me abrazó con suavidad, y recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro, sintiendo entonces la calidez de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Era una calidez que extrañamente no solo hacia latir frenético a mi corazón, sino que lo contrarrestaba al mismo tiempo al hacerme sentir una inmensurable calma que acunaba toda angustia que pudiera amenazar con destruir la paz que habitaba en mi interior.

– Sensei… – Me daba miedo… Mucho miedo el darme cuenta que… No quería alejarme nunca más de su cercanía… Si esos brazos fueran una cárcel, entonces… Jamás querría huir de ella…

– Dime… Lo que pasó hace un momento… Cuando me miraste, ¿Es porque soy preciado para ti?, ¿Tampoco deseas perderme? – Y fue en ese momento que mi corazón parecía amenazar con sufrir de un colapso total.

– ¿Q-que? – No pude evitar el ponerme un tanto nervioso.

Me di cuenta en su momento que había cometido un error al mirarlo en ese instante, pero fue porque él en verdad…

– Yo… – A pesar de que no lo deseaba me alejé de sus brazos para fijar mi vista en las blancas sabanas de la cama. – Yo tengo sueño. – Me recosté en la cama, fingiendo que tenía intenciones de dormir. – Usted también hágale caso a las indicaciones de la doctora, y déjeme guardar reposo, Sensei… – Indiqué mientras me daba la vuelta, de forma que impidiera que me viera a los ojos.

Sensei no dijo nada por unos minutos, simplemente se inclinó un poco para besar mi cabello.

Yo… ¿Fui muy duro? Sin poder evitarlo una punzada de culpa comenzó a atormentarme no solo la conciencia, sino también… El corazón…

– Buenas noches Shizuku, descansa. – Se levantó del lugar para dirigirse a la salida.

– Lo es… – Confesé al armarme de valor antes de que saliera de la habitación. – Para mí usted es… Especial, y no deseo… Perderlo… – Concluí en un bajo susurro, donde en mi interior se debatía intensamente entre el deseo de que lo escuchara con el que deseaba lo contrario.

Al observar que Sensei se había quedado parado en silencio, me hizo pensar que en efecto no había escuchado eso ultimo, pensamiento que inevitablemente me hizo sentir… Decepcionado…

Sin embargo esa decepción fue sustituida rápidamente por la sorpresa pues caminó deprisa hasta subirse en la cama, y colocarse encima de mí. Yo por mi parte solo podía observarlo con una perpleja mirada por sus acciones las cuales no esperaba.

– Deja de hacer eso… Haces que pierda el control. – Pronto mis labios fueron reclamados por los suyos, al apoderarse por completo de ellos al unirlos en un exigente beso que demandaba más profundidad en el mismo, provocando que rápidamente cayera derrotado, al momento en que nuestras lenguas comenzaron a buscarse una en la otra por varios segundos hasta separarnos por la falta de aire presente. – Lo siento… Se supone que no debes tener movimientos bruscos… Es solo que… – Besó mis labios un poco más para luego recostarse a mi lado y envolverme de nuevo entre sus cálidos brazos. – Vendré a recogerte mañana, así que llámame cuando te den de alta. ¿De acuerdo? – Noté como mi corazón de nuevo deseaba salir disparado de mi pecho, pues nuestros rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, percatándome a la perfección como sus ojos no dejaban de buscar a los míos, y sorprendiéndome a mí mismo al darme cuenta que… Yo hacía lo mismo…

– Lo hare… – Contesté en un leve susurro, sin desviar ni un solo momento mis ojos de los suyos al verme despojado del miedo, descubriendo una nueva valentía que no sabía se encontraba en mi interior, tan cerca, pero… Ignorada por mí… – Sin lugar a dudas… Lo llamare… – Yo solo deseo… Seguir contemplando el profundo gris de su mirada… Observar inmerso en el momento sus ojos y… Perderme en la profundidad de ellos…

Después de escuchar mi respuesta, Sensei no pudo evitar el volver a besar mis labios sin parar por varios minutos en pequeños y suaves besos donde podía sentir claramente la calidez de sus labios al rozarse con los míos con tal gentileza que lograba remover cada sombra que nublaba mi anhelado destino.

Siempre he pensado que nada tengo, y que nada me tiene… Eso era algo fácil de recordar para mí, pero… Ahora, en este momento… Eso…

¿Es realmente cierto?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Eso ha sido todo por ahora, esperamos que les haya gustado este especial atrasado del día del padre, tenemos una imagen que nuestra compañera britt hizo para este especial, pero como saben el mugre de fanfiction no deja subir links o imágenes si gustan verla, pueden buscar el fic en amor yaoi, y ahí podrán ver la imagen n.n_**

**_Esperamos actualizar un poco más seguido, ya es dependiendo como se pongan las cosas D: en el capitulo se que sigue las cosas se pondrán un tanto... Bueno, sera mejor que lo deje guardado hasta que lo tengamos listo para ustedes :3_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y seguir el fic, al igual que sus comentarios los cuales nos dan los ánimos para continuar con la historia, y por eso mismo, los invitamos a dejar un comentario, con sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, todo lo relacionado con el fic que deseen decirlo n.n_**

**_Ahora algunos mensajes y comentarios de mis compañeras c:_**

Britt dice que pronto pondremos un ask en tumblr de esos con dibujitos así todos cute :'3 para que si no están siguiendo el tumblr lo sigan y así puedan ver lo que se hará próximamente c: (Igual la dirección del tumblr lo pueden encontrar en la pagina respectiva del fic en amor yaoi n.n)

**_Y Marie dice que... Bueno, ella dice que... Los cerditos cute vuelan ._. _**

**_¡De nuevo gracias por seguir el fic! ¡Esperamos actualizar pronto! ¡Saludos!_**


End file.
